The many adventures of Equestria
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Following up on my one-shot follow the many adventures Sonic, Twilight, and all their friends as they journey across Equestria. There will be much romance, comedy, adventure, etc. Rated T cause there will be some language plus some other things if it comes to. I once again own nothing. Sonic to Sega and MLP to Hasbro. (update) Changed to M
1. Travel Preperations

**Travel Preparations.**

 **NSH: Hey guys so here's the deal after looking over my one-shot I decided to create Mirco- Adventures to the story. So this is like a mini series that will feature our newly wed couple plus the others. Their will be lots of comedy, somewhat of action, romantic moments, and plenty more and I have one maybe two partners in this. So we hope you enjoy. Go ahead and introduce yourselves. (Authors note)**

 **BHG: Um… Hej…? I am Blockheadgreen1189, a.k.a. Alex Circus and and I subscribe to it.**

 **TOG: What's up everybody, I'm Thatoneguy753 and I'm happy to be apart of this again, and we hope that you guys enjoy the tales that we have in store!**

It had been about 2 weeks since Sonic and Twilight's wedding. The two have never been so happy. Though most of the time Twilight and him usually try to give each other space because they're either busy or Sonic is out on his runs.

Twilight didn't mind that he would take off for a while she was used to it, but Sonic sometimes would stay up a little late some nights as Twilight noticed. She started to become worried for him. She's asked him about it, but everytime Sonic just denied it saying he was fine. One day though Twilight had decided enough was enough. This day she was in a library and read her books as she usually did, when Sonic got back from his daily jog.

He comes in through the door of the library as he was going in, when he saw Twilight sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She was wearing her usual clothes that she used to wear in a free time. It was her purple shirt, blue jeans, and her lavender sneakers. Hearing her husband's steps, Twilight sighed before she looked up and spoke.

"Sonic?" Twilight said as she looked at him, she had her stern look on her face. "Yeah, what's up Twily?" He said as he was walking in.

"We need to talk." She said to him, he stopped as he looked at her directly. He knew what she was about to ask him.

"Uh I'm guessing you want to talk now right?" He asked her. Twilight nodded. Sonic though held his hand behind his head. "Look Twilight can we talk about it later I kinda need to…" Twilight though slam closed the book in her hands and then places it on the table. Sonic flinched at this while Twilight spoke with an angry expression starting to surface

"Sonic you better listen to me, I'm not joking with you. I need to tell me what the hay is going on with what you're doing at night, and you better not joke around with me or else." She looked mad and Sonic knew where this was going.

"Because let's just say that I'm not going to go easier on you like last time." She said with her voice slowly getting lower. He shivered as he remembers what happened before, but then grew confused though

"What do you mean Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"SONIC!" Twilight yelled about ready to go all fire on him.

"Okay if you're talking about me staying up late I told you before it's just to keep an eye on things. Remember Eggman is still out there and I'll be ready." Sonic said trying to throw Twilight off. She knew that was true, but also knew that was false even for Sonic since he never would go after for a reason.

"Yeah right Sonic. I know that's a big lie just tell me what's going on and you better answer fast or else this will be the last thing you see for a while." She threatened. Sonic tried to think of another way, but eventually conceded defeat as he knew he couldn't win with his wife when she got like this. He then held his hands up and motioned to Twilight.

"Okay Twi, but can you at least turn off the fire mode before you expose yourself?" he asked her with his eyes narrowed and his voice sounded like a google translate voice acting. Much to Twilight found herself confused by his request even though she knew why he spoke like that. She then calmed down and her fire faded away as she returned back to normal. She then crossed her arms over her breasts and nodded to him thus letting him know that she is ready to listen to him. Sonic then nodded back and spoke.

"Thanks." He said with his voice sounded neutral, and then he place his both hands on his waist, by rising his left eyebrow. "So, the reason for this is that I just….." He stopped and looked at her for a moment before he sighed sadly. "I wanted to get out of this treehouse slash cage to see the world…"

"What?" Twilight asked his shocked, prompting Sonic to give her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Twilight." He told her by lowering his tone ever more, "But let's be clear. It's been a two weeks since our marriage and all we did through this time was reading the books and the farest place to where we travelled was Royal Sisters Castle in Canterlot…" He then sighed again and approached to the entrance door, "I feel that I have changed places with my friends. Twelve years ago I was the one who rushed through the world." He then opened the entrance door, "I was just run like a hell as best as I could, and only the Chaos gods knew what awaited me." He then turned to his wife with his face became sad, "And now I only can hear about how my friends are traveling from one place to another while I'm….."

He then shut the door, and went to the couch, passing Twilight, who looked at him with wide eyes, not quite knowing why he became sad. Just as Sonic sat on the couch, he leaned his elbows on his knees and lowered his head down.

"I went to see Tails and Fluttershy a few minutes ago. Tails told me happily about successful test flight of his plane when he flew all the way from here to Manehattan for hour and a half." Sonic spoke before he made his eyes wide and glanced at Twilight to which she was surprised at his facial expression, "HOUR AND A HALF, TWILIGHT!" He then sighed and returned to the previous position, "And then Silver and Rarity went to them and they began to talk about their future trip somewhere else. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. For the last three weeks Knuckles walking into mountains with the entire Apple family and training them on how to climb cliffs while Cream watches the farm. And Shadow and Dash I do not want to talk about at all, since those two almost never stay at home for long. Also let's not forget Sonia had moved over to the crystal empire last week and is enjoying herself along with Flash, and well Amy is traveling with Soarin all over Equestria since he is a wonderbolt and they are dating."

After Sonic finished his thoughts, Twilight then scooted next to him as she wanted to try and talk with him more calmly this time after everything that he heard from him. "Sonic I….I had no idea that you wanted to just travel." She said as she places her hand onto Sonic's hand.

"Yeah it's just I want to ask you though judging by how you angry earlier I didn't want ask you." He said while Twilight got an annoyed look.

"That's because I thought you were doing something else while sneaking out at night and I also have a right to know since I'm your wife!" She exclaimed with her voice became angry again. But as she yelled Sonic was never flinched because of this, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he glanced deep inside her eyes.

"Twilight." He moaned, "There's no need to speak with me in this tone." He then looked away as he didn't want Twilight to see him. Twilight then spoke.

"Well…. sigh you know I do, but you are right Sonic." She said with her face turned annoyed as she leaned her head on her right hand thinking to herself, for a while it was quiet, but that's when Twilight just lifted her head and got an idea. "Hey I know." Sonic looked at her. "Why don't we do that?" Sonic looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well we haven't exactly gone on our honeymoon yet and well hearing this made me realize this is the perfect opportunity for us." She said as she smiled at her husband.

"Wait really?" He said as he turned to her. "Yeah, we can go to different places in Equestria. You can have adventure and explore the place and we can relax there!" She said explaining to Sonic as he started smiling while thinking the idea Twilight had.

"Yeah, yeah that could actually work!" He then places his arms on her waist "And besides I want to spend more time with my little egghead of a wife anyways." He said as he smiles as she embraces him.

"Awww, I wanted to spend time with you as well, my blue speed demon." She said happily while Sonic smiles. She then as she then used her magic to reach a scroll and quill.

"Ok starting tomorrow we'll get ready for travel!" She then started writing in the scroll. Sonic chuckles as she did that, but still holds her on her waist.

 **NSH: There you go guys. Now I know it's short, but like I said these will be microadventures so don't expect them to be long okay. Now as I said I'm working with Thatoneguy and Alex or rather BlockGreenHead on these which I want to say thanks for helping me out.**

 **TOG: Heh, your welcome, this is going to be great! Me and BGH really had a good time with this and we'll keep on writing these microadventures.**

 **BHG: Whoooohoooo… Yeah! XD**

 **NSH: Well thanks for reading keep it real and we'll see you guys next time till then this is NSH, BGH, and TOG signing off.**

 **All 3: Bye**


	2. Heading out

**Heading Out**

Sonic had just finished packing what he needed as he was ready. Last night Twilight had planned everything out and explained even though Sonic fell asleep since Twilight can get carried away. He was about to head out when Spike came in walking through the door before he could get out.

"Oh hey Spike what's up." Sonic said as he turned to his little dragon companion.

"I just wanted to ask how long are you and Twilight going to be on vacation?" He asked him. Sonic hadn't thought about it, but he didn't want to disappoint Spike by not giving an answer.

"Not sure Spike, but it won't be forever I promise you that much." He said to him though Spike asked him something else.

"Why on earth, do you and Twilight have to go on this trip?" He asked though Sonic tried to give him the best answer he can come up with.

"Well ..." Sonic spoke as he scratched his head, "... it's just I've been getting antsy just wanting to explore everywhere, and Twi was getting worried about me, so she decided that we take a trip around Equestria for me to explore and to spend more time with Twilight ." He said giving him the answer to his question .

"Huh, that explains why you've been out at night!" Spike said prompting Sonic's eyes to open wide in confusion.

"Wait, how did you…?"

"I saw you going out of the library some nights, I wondered what you were doing out at night." Spike answered the unasked question before Sonic could finish, "And I guess now I know why." He said to him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just that readable, or you're that smart." He said as Twilight comes down from the stairs carrying a suitcase in her hand as dressed in some vacation clothes, she was wearing a nice lavender T-shirt with her cutie mark in the middle, light blue shorts, and her usual sneakers.

"Alright, I already checked out most of the things on my list." She said as the scroll floated near her face. "I think I'm ready to go, what about you Sonic?" She asked while placing the luggage on the floor.

"Oh I'm ready!" He reaches for his luggage that was placed the ground. "So what do you have in mind going to first?" He asks as he gets to the door.

She took her scroll off her face as she then remembers something from "Well first I wanted to tell all our friends that we're leaving first and then we'll head out to the train." She said to Sonic.

"Right, just so they know that we're heading out. You already send a letter to Celestia?" He asked her as she rummaged through her suitcase looking for something she needed.

"Yes I sent it out yesterday. Hope she showed your mother as well." Twilight said as she kept looking through her bag.

"Ah, ha here it is!" She said as she then pulled out what she was looking for. The locket Sonic gave to her after the wedding.

"I just wanted to make sure that I had this with me." She said as she holds it in her hands, Sonic looks at what she was looking at and smiles.

"You're alright Twilight." He said as he puts his hand on her hands that were holding the locket, she and him smiled for a bit at each other. "Sonic...do you mind...tieing this up on my neck for safekeeping?" She asks her husband sweetly, he nods as she turns around for him as he puts the locket around her neck and tied it nice and tightly.

"Thanks Sonic." She said as she turns around to him. "Your welcome, honey." He said to her.

She then remembers something as she looks at the locket. "That reminds me do you still have on your water ring I gave you?" She asked him, which prompts Sonic to roll out one of his gloves to reveal a ring on his wrist.

"Yep, I got it right under here for safekeeping." He then rolls it back up and pats his glove for added measure. Twilight smiles as she placed her handbag on her shoulder and grabbed her bag with her other hand.

"Alright I'm all set let's go!" She said as she slightly jumped with enthusiasm, she then grabs Sonic hand as they and Spike went out the door of the library.

They walk through Ponyville as onlookers were looking at the couple walking over the road.

"Look it's the princess and her husband." An onlooker said.

"What are they doing with those bags? Another one said.

"Are they going on a trip?" A third one said.

"Maybe they're going on vacation?" A fourth one said.

They kept walking as the ponies just talk quietly to one another. "Just keep walking Twilight." He said as puts on a fake smile.

"I know it's just I'm still not used to...other people seeing us married." She said to him as she puts a fake smile so they couldn't see how awkward she felt.

They then got to the train station in Ponyville, Sonic going up to the front to order the tickets for the trip. While Twilight sees her and Sonic's friends come by the front entrance.

"Alright, ma'am tickets for two please" Sonic said as he puts two bits on the counter. The lady then slid to tickets for the train as he grabbed them and left two bits at the counter however before he left the pony on the desk saw who ordered the tickets.

"Hey you." Sonic turned to her. "Your Princess Twilight's husband right? Sonic was it?" She asked him. Sonic nodded. The lady then levitated bits to Sonic and smiled. "On the house." She said. Sonic smirked and nodded.

"Oh, thanks for that!" He walks away as he saw the others getting closer to the train station. Sonic then handed Twilight her ticket. As the others approached. Tails then waved to them

"Hey Sonic." He shouted as he ran to the platform. Sonic waved back as the others approached.

"Hey little buddy. So I guess you got our message?" Sonic asked smiling.

"Yeah we did." He looked at Fluttershy and everybody else. "Gotta say you really came out of nowhere with this trip." He said to his brother.

"Yeah well you know me. I like to be very unpredictable." He said as he puts his hand behind his head. Tails just snickered as Sonic looked at him. Knuckles then came up to Sonic and puts him in a headlock to which Sonic tries to get out though fails.

"So dare I ask where you plan to go with Twilight?" Knuckles asked. Twilight then pulled out a list from her bag and handed it to them. It was a pretty long list as the long scroll were to tell you.

"Well I've made a list of locations and possible ideas for what we're going to do at each one." Then looks at Sonic. "Though we haven't chosen where to go." She said to her friends.

"Well, sugarcube maybe you two should maybe pick random on that list of yours?" Applejack suggested. Everyone nodded as Pinkie jumped up in happiness

"YEAH, that would be interesting and…." She stopped as she then looks on her bag for something, she tosses out a jar, then her party cannon which Manic stopped it from rolling, then a tall candy cane to which Amy and Cream both catches it.

"Darn!" She puts the bag down as she kicks the ground. "What is it Pinkie?" Manic asks the party pony.

"I wanted to give Sonic and Twilight a going away present, though I think I left it back at SugarCube Corner, I'll need to go back there to get it!" She then passed the bag to Manic and then goes to the front.

"I'll go get it I'll be right back!" She said as she bolts out the door. Everyone was surprised as to what just happened with Pinkie Pie well everyone except Manic who expected this.

"Hehehe she sure is a speedy one isn't she?" A voice was heard everyone turned around and saw it was Queen Aleena who had a coat on from when she was hiding from others or when she needed to step out so nobody knows it's her.

"Mom!" Sonic, Sonia, and Manic said as they approach her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sonia asked her, she chuckled as she places her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I just wanted to come out and see you and my daughter-in-law out." She then looks at Twilight to as she nods,

"Just to be clear you two have my blessing to go wherever you want." She smiles to them and then gets closer to Twilight.

"Take care of my boy, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." She told her as Twilight nodded.

"I will Aleena." She holds Sonic's hand.

There then was a loud whistle blowing from behind them, the train had arrived at the station. They both then were about walk off as they saw their train just showed up.

"BUT!" She said as Sonic and Twilight then turned to her to hear what she was about to say.

"What is it mom?" He asks wondering what she was about to say.

"You two have fun and make sure not to get too close if you know what I mean." She said to them Sonic and Twilight both then blushed as she said that.

"MOM!" Sonic yelled out though she then waved her hand. "Just kidding, just go on the train and explore the world!" She shouted at them as she held a tissue and wave it. They nodded as they approach the train, they enter the train as they place their belongings on a cart to which the sit down on the seats as they look out the window to see their friends waving at them.

"Have fun you two love birds!" Rarity said.

"See ya bro!" Manic called out as he waved.

"WAAAAAIT!" Someone shouted as the others looked who it was, it was Pinkie Pie running by them and to the windows the couple were in. They saw Pinkie running as the train was going as they opened the windows.

"Pinkie, I forgot about you! You were about to give me something?" Twilight said as she looks out the window, Pinkie runs towards her as she reached into her pocket and giving her a small bag that was tied with pink string.

"It's candy I made for you and Sonic! Don't you two forget about me!" She shouted as Twilight smiled at Pinkie's dedication as Sonic looked out as well.

"We won't Pinkie, you take care of my bro!" He said to her as she saluted to him. "I will Sonic!" She then stopped as she was walking as she was watching the train go out of her distance. Sonic watched as the train station shrunk from his sight. He then turned to Twilight. As he got her attention she was looking at her list. Twilight turned and then she showed him the list

"So…. where to first?" She asked. Sonic looked at the list and smirked.

"Why don't you pick first." He said as he fluffed her hair. Twilight smiled at this and looked at the list. She then found Applousa on it and nodded.

"Why don't we head to Appleousa." She suggested. Sonic was curious as he's never been there.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's basically a little town with a much bigger apple orchard then in Apple Acres. In fact it's where most of Applejack's family lives." Twilight explained. Sonic smiled at this then nodded.

"Alright then Appleousa it is." The train then made a *who whooooooooooooooooooooo* sound as it was picking up speed and heading through a tunnel.

 **NSH: Well there they go. So thanks again guys for reading this hope you all enjoy. Now I want to explain again that this is micro series so the chapters won't be as long.**

 **TOG: Yeah, as much as we want to like to write these, our schedules are often mixed and then we'll write, but don't worry we'll write them.**

 **NSH: Right on. So like he said we will try to write and ĝt these up when we can. If you have a suggestion for this series PM me, TOG, or BGH or leave in reviews as well. So anyways be sure to RFF. Review, Favorite, and Follow for more of this and check out our other stories on our separate author pages.**

 **TOG: Yeah, we'd really appreciate it.**

 **NSH: Anyways till next time this is NSH and TOG signing off. Bye**


	3. Appleousa rough house Meeting the Ex

**Appleousa rough house. Meeting the Ex Part 1**

The sun was setting behind the moving train as it was approaching what looked like an old western town. Behind the whole town, there was a huge orchard of apples, which was owned by Applejack's cousins Braeburn. He was busy in the orchard with a few others working on the farm, as he was kicking the apples from the trees. Braeburn had just finished his batch and was pulling on a whistle.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL, BREAK TIME!" He cried out. Everyone heard this and all grabbed their buckets and brought them into town. Braeburn was then starting to bring his when he tripped and the apples almost got everywhere. That's when somebody caught the basket and all the apples that were flung into the air. Braeburn then got up as he put his hat on his head.

"Mighty kind of ya. Thanks." The mysterious person then handed the basket as she spoke in a feminine voice.

"It's no trouble at all." She said. Braeburn then got a look at her. She looked like a Chipmunk with red hair wearing a blue shirt, light blue rings around her wrist, white gloves, black sweat shorts, and blue shoes. He then spoke to her.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here are ya?" he asked her. She shook her head no. That's when Braeburn spoke some more. "Well thanks for the assistance. You got a name?" He asked. That's when she just looked at him.

"It's Sally…. Sally Acorn"

Meanwhile the train was passing by the crystal empire and heading past the snowy mountains. Inside the train Sonic and Twilight were both sleeping next to each other, with Twilight sleeping on his lap with a book on her face, while he was napping with his hands behind his head. The train makes a whistle sound as Sonic wakes up.

"*Yawn*, Huh are we there yet?" He asked himself as he takes a looks at the window as he sees the mountains on the horizon. Twilight started to wake up as well and did her best to respond to Sonic's question.

"N-no….sonic, we're….not there yet." She groggily said as she was moving the book off her face while trying to get up from Sonic's lap.

"Uh Twilight, I think we're here." He said placing his head onto the window. She then gets off of his lap.

"Really?" She said as she wipes her eyes and gets some of her hair off her face. That's when they spy Appleousa straight ahead. They then smiled as they gathered their things. The train then approached the station and came to a complete stop.

Once it did a few ponies got off also following them was Twilight and Sonic as they managed to get their suitcases off the train. Sonic was amazed by the sight of all the ponies and the apple trees behind town.

"*whistle* Wow you were not kidding about this place. Look at all those apple trees." He said as he was looking around the orchard . Twilight giggled at his reaction.

"Well they call it Appleousa for a reason." She said as she winks. "And actually did you know this place can produce at least 1,000 apples a week with the way the sun is positioned?" She stated as she was smiling, being her usual know it all-self. Sonic rolled his eyes at her.

"You're doing it again Twily." Sonic stated, pointing out Twilight's egghead side.

"Sorry, but you should've known you were going to deal with a wife who likes to put up with facts and knowledge." She retorted giving a smirk. They both laughed for a bit as they walked into town. As the laughter died down Sonic then fluffed up Twilight's hair.

"Hehe again that's what I love about you Twilight." Sonic said as he finished fluffing up her hair. Twilight then quickly fixed her hair and then looked at him. They then entered a hotel building and ran into another one of Applejacks cousins. Apple Cobbler who was running the hotel for the day.

"Well, well if it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's been awhile since you came by here." She said as she then looked at Sonic that was besides her.

"Ah and I see you brought your husband as well." She smiled as the two are now blushing from her comment .

"Heh heh, yeah he's my husband." She started to grab his arm, but immediately stopped as a thought came to her head. "But wait how did you know that?" Twilight asked. Cobbler then spoke.

"My cousin Applejack sent a letter to us about your wedding, plus I had a feeling since you two looked so together." She said smiling. Sonic just smirked as the blush went away A.C then spoke.

"So how long are you staying here?" She asked. Twilight and Sonic looked at each other as they though and both had the same idea. They then smiled as Twilight turned to Cobbler and spoke

"We've been thinking of staying here for a few days, if that will work." Twilight said. Cobbler nodded as she turned to a rack of keys. She then handed them a key.

"Here you are… room 753." She said as she handed them the key. As they were about to head up to their room Twilight sees someone coming in from another room in the hall. Sonic was looking in a book about Appleousa so he didn't see the person Twilight was looking at. The person then saw the two and came up to them.

"Well, well long time no see eh Sonic?" That's when Sonic looked up from his book and turned to the person. He then looked at her shocked by who he saw. The girl then just smirked

"Well now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" She asked. That's when Sonic spoke up while Twilight was confused by all this happening.

"S-S-Sally?" He asked. She then nodded while Twilight who was growing more confused turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, do you know her?" She asked. Sally then looked at Sonic as she looked confused.

"Oh so you haven't told her about me. I'm hurt Sonic." Sally said with a hurtful/sarcastic tone. Sonic then sighed and started to explain to Twilight.

"Yes I know her, she used to be one of my best friends back in my childhood, see I told you about my early adventures as a child right?" He asked. Twilight nodded as she had her sight on him. "Well me and my siblings were traveling when we came across some swatbots. They had us cornered and we were ready for a fight. That's when a couple of Mobians popped out of the bushes and destroyed the swatbots. That's when we met a girl named Sally Acorn here." He points to her.

"See her father was a co-ruler alongside my father so as you can guess she's a princess as well. After meeting her she introduced us to more people that made a resistance group called the Freedom Fighters. So from there we teamed up to free our home from Eggman's clutches." He then turned to her as she looked back at him. He knew she wanted him to mention it, but instead Sally decided to change the subject a little.

"So when did you two get here?" She asked

"Oh, we just got here in this town and we're just going to our room." He said to Sally as he points to the keys he had in his hand. Sally's eyebrow arched up as she wondered why he had one key. "So, why do have a key instead of two?" Sally asked him. Sonic was about to answer though Twilight interjected him as she spoke.

"We're sharing a room, and we're.." She was about to say something though Sally then interrupted her as she then pointed to them.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled out as Sonic and Twilight backed up from her yelling out of nowhere. Sonic then gave a concern/dumbfounded look.

"Uh..knew what Sally?" Sonic said as Twilight backed up near him. Sally then showed she was very angry, but then simmered down a little and looked at Sonic

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Sonic Maurice Hedgehog!" She said as she was getting angrier with him.

"What, did I do?" He asked more confused about the situation. Sally then just looked away.

"Sigh you are just so impossible." She said as she had her head looking down. She then just walked away from the two as they were both stumped. Twilight then spoke.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Sonic just shrugged. As they were then heading up to the rooms Sonic was pondering as to what did Sally meant. When they got in however Sonic just looked at his suitcase without opening it. Twilight at first didn't notice he was upset and laid on the bed for a bit.

"Ahhh, So comfortable, don't you think Sonic?" Sonic wasn't paying attention as his thoughts were on Sally. Twilight then noticed this and looked at him

"Um Sonic?" Sonic then turns around

"Yes Twi?" He asks as he stopped looking through his suitcase. Twilight's ears drooped as she then looks at him a little worried.

"Is everything okay?" She asked a little worried for him. Sonic just looked back and looked at his suitcase again.

"Yeah everything's fine Twilight. Why do you ask?" He said, but Twilight knew he was lying as she can see it over his face.

"Well ever since we ran into Sally you seem to be a little….distant." She said. Sonic then looked at her.

"Sigh am I that obvious." He asked sarcastically. Twilight then had a thought.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked. Sonic then looked down at the floorboard for a second and then back at Twilight.

"Sigh yeah something…. Sigh listen Twilight you know how Amy had a crush on me before we came here and I told you she gave up suddenly. You asked why and I never told you. Well the truth is….." He then looked at her directly so he could look her straight in the eyes as he said this. "I was actually... You see Sally and I dated before I started dating you." He said. Twilight then went a little wide eyed at the sound of this. It was then quiet for a bit as wind filled the air. That's when Twilight spoke up.

"But what happened between you two?" Twilight asked. Sonic then placed his hands on his suitcase and looked at it as he spoke remembering how it happened.

"It all started when I came back from a mission against Eggman, I almost bit the dust and broke my arm as a result of it. As all the Mobians were celebrating the victory she then came to ask me something." Sonic then stopped. Twilight was curious.

"What did she ask you?" Twilight asked still wanting to know though was getting worried as to where this was going. Sonic knew she wanted an answer so he said it.

"She wanted me to join her as her King." He said. Twilight of course was really shocked by this as she cupped her hands together and held them to her mouth. Sonic though continued "Even though I wanted to be with Sally I... I refused to accept it." Sonic then looked out the window and it was as if the window was playing with his sight as he recalled perfectly what happened next. "When I did she called me out. She slapped at me and yelled at me saying I was being selfish. I wasn't trying to be selfish, I just knew I couldn't because I had to continue protecting Mobius from Eggman and protect everyone. After a little argument in front of everyone. She ran off and we haven't spoken or seen each other since then." He sighed as he then turned to Twilight looking sad.

"I need you to tell me something Twilight and can you please be honest with me?" Twilight looked at Sonic as she saw the sadness in his eyes and realized that he was being serious and nodded. "Was it selfish of me to tell her that? Was it wrong of me not to accept her offer?" Sonic asked. Twilight thought about it then spoke directly at Sonic

"No Sonic. You were being selfless. You made a promise to protect your home and save it from Eggman. If I asked you and you told me that was the reason I would've understood. Sonic, You're a hero, a good friend, a good husband and you always will be." She said. Sonic smiled as he looked at her. Twilight was happy to see her husband smile and then resumed. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you two." She said trying to be sincere. Sonic then walked up to her and grabs her hand.

"It's okay Twilight. I have no regrets after all I'm with you and as long as I am I'll be okay." He said as he was in front of her. Twilight smiled and blushed a little at that

"Thanks Sonic. I feel the exact same way." She said as she was in front of him as well. She then stopped as she thought about something.

"Sonic, you don't think that she might be holding a grudge do you?" She asked. Sonic then shook his head.

"Naw I don't think so." He said. "Trust me Sally's not one for holding grudges that often. She got over it. I know it." Twilight though felt a little worried.

"But still I felt a little uncomfortable when we ran into her. I get the feeling she didn't like me." She said while she was thinking about earlier. Sonic just smiled sincerely and spoke.

"Relax, I sure she's fine." He said patting her back to make her feel sure. "I hope you're right about that." She said. That's when Sonic made a move and pulled her in for a kiss to relax her.

Little did the two know a certain someone was listening from the other side of the door. As she was listening she then growled as she curled her hand into a fist and then the blue ring on her wrist produced a light blue blade. She then looked for the nearest thing to slice as she spots a pot on a table, she sliced the pot in half and then calmed down as she walks away.

As Sonic was laying in bed and Twilight was in the bathroom getting refreshed, he then heard the noise Sally made and was curious.

"Twilight? Did you hear something?" He called to her through the door. Twilight cracked the door open a little and peaked her head out real quick to answer him.

"Um no sorry Sonic." She said as she then went back in and shut the door. Sonic then shrugged it off and kicked back to relax though he couldn't help, but feel something was up. In the meantime Sally walked out of the building and punched a wooden pole.

"Uuuurrrrggghhhh. How dare she. Sonic was mine. Sigh well it doesn't matter I think it's time I separated those two, but how?" Sally thought and thought until an idea popped in her head. "Ah that will work perfectly." She then opened a device that looked like a phone and spoke. "Nicole you awake?" She asked. That's when the device booted up and then out of nowhere a what looked like a Lynx came out like she was digitizing herself from it. She then turned and looked at Sally and spoke.

"Yes Sally I'm awake. What do you need?" Nicole asked. Sally just grew a smile.

"I need you to do something for me."

*To be Continued*

 **NSH: Yes I am leaving this off on a to be continued so don't you dare ask. So yeah I want to first of all thank Apexwolf777 for the great idea this idea was a grand one and I want to thank him for it.**

 **TOG: Yeah, thanks for the idea, man! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next part will be even better.**

 **NSH: Right and like I said this is an open idea story. So if you guys have suggestions for adventures we can send Sonic, Twilight or any of their friends on let us know in the reviews. Hopefully after we get the second part done we have an idea for a Silver and Rarity chapter that we hope you enjoy, but it's not going to be up until after the second part so just be patient.**

 **TOG: Yeah, we hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned!**

 **NSH: Yep and as always R.F.F and we'll see you guys next time till then…**

 **TOG:See ya later!**


	4. Meeting the Ex part 2

**Appleousa rough house. Meeting the Ex part 2**

The next day came as Sonic woke up with Twilight right next to him in bed. With Twilight being in her undergarments and all under the covers. That's when an alarm went off surprising the two with Sonic falling off the bed and Twilight springing up. Sonic then growled as he saw the alarm clock. He then grabbed and threw it across the room where it would've smashed a wall except Twilight was able to catch it with her magic. She then turned to Sonic as she looked at him annoyingly.

"Sonic, please try not to break all my alarm clocks. Seriously that would've been my fifth one." She said annoyed with Sonic. Sonic then crossed his arms.

"Well I can't help it. You know how much I hate alarm clocks." He said as he looked away as he was stretching . Twilight then sighed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go take a shower." She said. Sonic then smirked as he grabbed her before she entered the bathroom. Sonic then spun her until they were face to face as his hand brushed her mane.

"You don't mind if I join you? Do you honey?" He asked flirting with her. Twilight blushed at his teasing and smiled at this. She then booped his nose a little as she decided to start flirting with him and grabbed his hand.

"Save it for tonight okay sweetie?" She said teasing him and then giving him a kiss. After she finished she then turned and swung her tail at his face as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sonic was left blushing as he held his face, but then snickered at his wife's actions.

He then proceeded to get his shoes on while he heard the shower running. He was then about to go grab some breakfast for them when he heard Twilight singing a familiar tune. He smiled at her habit of that and the best part was she didn't know he knew. He then took off from the room and approached a little apple restaurant. As he went in he spotted a few ponies here and there that he found familiar. As he was ordering for him and Twilight he then ran into somepony he knew the best in town.

"Braeburn!" He said as Braeburn came to him. They were at the table and decided to have a chat with each other as Sonic was waiting for the food he ordered for him and Twilight.

"Well you definitely surprised me partner. I wish you would have told me you were in town rather than I hear about it from Cobbler." Braeburn said. Sonic then scratched the back of his head

"Heheh Yeah sorry about that. We just arrived yesterday and wanted to kind of settle in before we did some looking around." Sonic said to him.

"I thought as much, you gonna tour the whole town with Twilight." Braeburn asked. Sonic nodded to answer, however Braeburn then looked around the building a bit and then went up to him to whisper in his ear.

"Just…. be safe around these parts ok?" He said to him, though Sonic was confused as to what he said. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Braeburn just looked at him.

"Look let's just say we've had a few problems here and there with some other….visitors. So just be on your guard." He said to him as he then places a hand on his shoulder to assure him. "By the way, I'm really curious about this stranger that rolled into town yesterday. She looked like someone from your world. Did you know her?" Sonic knew exactly who he was referring to and decided to tell somewhat of the truth.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine. Why do you ask?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Just was was curious was all." They hear a bell ring from the counter. "Anyways looks like your food is ready why don't you and Twilight meet me at the orchard later today. Sound good?" He asked. Sonic smirked as he took Braeburn's hand and shook it.

"Sure. Alright well I better hurry and get this to Twilight. See ya around Braeburn." Sonic said. He runs around then went back to the hotel and came into the hotel room and saw Twilight. However the minute he looked at her he just went wide eyed and was confused. Twilight was wearing an old western style outfit with a plad lavender shirt with the top tied to show her belly button, pink shorts and some cowgirl boots that looked like they were made for her. She just looked at him as she acted like a model.

"Well what do you think?" She asked. Sonic looked at her again as he tried to process this and then spoke.

"Well I will admit you caught me off guard with this. But you look really cute wearing this." He then went to her and grabbed her waist.

"Oh that's great." She then brought up a western outfit for Sonic and showed it to him. "I had one made for you as well." Sonic smirked and put on the outfit. He was in a blue western style shirt, brown cowboy hat, brown pants, and his regular shoes still.

"Heh, what do you think?" He then posed for Twilight as if he was in a western movie. Twilight then clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh, you look so handsome in that" Twilight said. Sonic smiled he then held his arm out for her.

"Well shall we go exploring partner?" He said in a bad western accent as Twilight smiled and chuckled at his impression.

"I do declare we go and explore this place, sugarcube." She said in her Applejack impression as Sonic laughed.

"HAHAHA, oh my gosh you're even worse than me!" He said as she lightly hits his shoulder. The two then leave to go explore town. As they leave though someone was watching them. It was Sally and Nicole

"You remember what to do?" Sally asked Nicole. Nicole nodded.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to do this Sal?" Nicole asked. Sally just sighed and nodded. Nicole wanted to try and reason with Sally some more, but she was programmed to obey Sally no matter what so she then dissipated into little pixels and was off. Sonic and Twilight's had gone through a good portion of town visiting the saloon, a shop area, and the sheriff's building. They then approached a barn where they found there friend Braeburn trying to decorate. He then turned to see the two couple as they walked in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Twilight Sparkle. Nice to see you again." He said smiling at them.

"Hi Braeburn, how are you doing?" Twilight said really happy to see her friend. "I'm doing just fine here, how are you and your husband enjoying your stay?" He asked.

"Yeah we've been doing fine thanks for asking." She said. They looked at the decorations and then looked at Braeburn. Sonic then spoke.

"Hey Braeburn what's up with the decorations?" He asked. Braeburn turned to look where Sonic was pointing. He then looked back as he led them further back in.

"Oh we were just gettin ready for a party for the Buffalo tribe." He said to them as he said to them. Twilight then recalled the buffalo they encountered during their visit here

"Oh are they coming by today?" Sonic said to him as Braeburn nodded.

"Yeah, we're throwing a party to celebrate our peaceful negotiation with them." He said as he tried to tie up the banner to welcome them.

"Hey you two don't mind helping us do ya?" He asked them as they both were surprised from the offer he asked of them. "I mean it's alright if ya don't want to, you two are on vacation and.." He spoke but then Sonic brought his arm around him as he smiled.

"We'll help ya out Braeburn." Sonic said with a smile. "After all wouldn't be much of a friend if we didn't right Twilight?" He asked as his wife smiled. She then nodded. As they were talking they didn't notice a certain Lynx entering the room sneakily and hiding in a barrel.

They got busy working on the barn and try putting the decorations in all the places of the barn. As other ponies were helping setting up the food and the music for the party.

"Sonic!" Twilight called to him as he looked at her as he was getting something. "I need you to help me get these tables and chairs into the barn." She pointed to the many tables that were outside.

"Ok then, let's do it." He zipped down onto the ground and then carried the table he got until he rammed onto the open barn doors and then go after the others one just placing them in the barn in random places.

"Stop!" Twilight yelled out loud as Sonic stopped after getting the third table into the door.

"What is it?" He said annoyed that Twilight stopped what he was doing. Twilight then walked up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Sonic just looked at her confused.

"What do you mean. I'm just bring the tables in like you asked me to." That's when Twilight just placed her palm on her head.

"Sigh yes, but you're bringing them in too quickly. We need to do this slower so we don't make it so sloppy." She said. Sonic just held his hand to his hip.

"Twi come on. We'll waste time if we take it slow. This is a very important party so if you ask me we need to get it done lickety split." He said.

"Well, I just want to arrange these tables in order and see that everything neat and tidy." She said as she pointed to a drawing she made that pictures the tables all arranged orderly. Sonic just rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh my gosh Twi. Are you kidding me? Sigh look I know you want to it that way, but we're running out of daylight. Normally I'd be fine with this if we had a few days, but the party is tonight so we need to set this up like now. We can't wait." Sonic said as his annoyance grew. Twilight then flicked her eyes open and then turned to Sonic as she started to grow annoyed by his actions.

"Yeah well I'm trying to be organized Sonic. You know you could to I mean after all you have a tendency to do things sloppy." Sonic then went from annoyed and started to get a little angry.

"Uh sloppy? Look who's talking little 'oh look at me I'm so perfect, I know everything, I'm never wrong' " He spit out a raspberry at her. Twilight then started to get angry.

"I never said I was. I'm just saying that you could stand to get your head out of those clouds and grow up a little. I mean seriously I feel like I'm talking to either a brick wall or five year old child and the worst part about that is I can't tell different." She said as she humphed at him. That's when Sonic grew angry.

"Yeah well you could stand to get yourself away from those books and actually get out more than once in awhile. I mean seriously for most of the time I've known you, you've had your head in those books and when you're out it's either to practice or just get new books. I mean sure you hang out with the others, but that rarely ever happens it seems. Sometimes when I get your attention I can't tell if you're ignoring me or just to into the book." That's when he noticed Twilight looking at her list which she then looked up from and at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something Sonic, I thought I was talking to the brick wall." Sonic then grew angrier, but kept it in and just gave a heavy sigh. He then looked at her.

"Okay look here's what we're going to do. You can do the tables since I brought them in and I'll take care of decorating the upper parts of the barn. Capeesh?" He said as Twilight nodded.

"Fine, you do you're thing and I'll do my thing. Okay?" She said as she and Sonic turned away from one another and walked away from one another.

Nicole saw this as she saw the entire fight and then sighed to herself.

"Sigh I really don't want to do this, but if Sally wants them separated than I suppose that's what she'll get. I'm really sorry about this Sonic." She then thought about how to do that and then what came to her mind were the jobs that each of them were doing.

" _I know! If I….. yes this will work perfectly"_ She thought. That's when she turned back into pixels and started to go mess with Twilight first. Twilight had just finished setting up the tables and sighed to herself

"Maybe I was a little too rough on him, but still he can be that way sometimes, but I can't blame him. I mean him and I are 29, but still he could act a little more mature. Well I guess I should apologize after I get this all straightened out." She then turned to go grab some table clothes and other stuff. That's when Nicole made her move she quickly fixed herself and moved the tables to a mess and make it look like it was Sonic's work once she finished she quickly hid when Twilight came back. When she found the tables in a mess she then started to get steamed. She then put one of two together as she spoke.

"What the! Oh that dirty little." She then breathed in and out and then arranged the tables again, but as she turned Nicole made a little more of a mess and this time was able to grab the table clothes and make them look so sloppy that it was Sonic. Twilight turns again and this time really loses it as she snorts and her skin starts to turn white. She then closed her eyes only to find that the one thing that set her off was how the silverware and table placing was. She hated seeing them all over the place and loses it as her hair, wings, and tail catch fire. She thought looked down and freaked, but then a bucket of water douse her before she burnt her outfit and while she was relieved that she didn't just expose herself she was quite mad still. She thought then breathed heavily and then looked at the ceiling.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Sonic the Hedgehog." That's when Nicole took it as her sign to move onto Sonic. As she left though she couldn't help but hate her actions towards Twilight. Nicole wasn't one for doing these types of things especially to friends, but she had to because it's what Sally wants. Nicole may have developed her own personality, but she was still obedient to Sal.

She then pixelates to where Sonic was as he's decorating the inside top of the barn.

"I can't really be that angry with Twilight, I mean she's always like this and some of the time I just get used to it, yeah we fight but everyone fights every now and again, I'll go and apologize to her after this, I don't want her to think of me like that." He gets another ribbon and places it on a colmin, as he goes back to get another one, Nicole quickly removes it. Sonic looks back and sees the ribbon was gone.

"What the?" He looks at the removed ribbon. "How did you get off?" He then goes to another part and places the ribbon there, same thing happens as both the ribbons on one part and the other part as he sees them in the wrong parts.

"OH COME ON! Who's doing this?" He then thought that it might of been Twilight since she can use magic to move the ribbons.

"I swear to god!" He then tried to tie them again, but then the ribbons start converging to him as they tie him up as he fell down to the ground.

"OKAY SPARKLE, the brick wall has had enough!" He strained as he rips out of them and starts running out the door. Nicole watched this and knew that this wasn't going to end well. Twilight and Sonic then bumped into each other as they both looked at each other and got furious. Twilight and Sonic then yelled simultaneously at each other.

"WHY DID YOU GET IN MY WAY?... ME?... HOW DID I GET IN YOUR WAY?" Twilight then spoke first.

"What is your problem? I know you didn't want to agree with me but you don't have to prank me to make that point clear." She said angrily thinking he was the one who messed up the tables

"Me?! Um back up a minute. You were the one pranking me okay. I mean I know I can be a little reckless, but you didn't have to get streamers on me to do it." Sonic said very angry at Twilight who he thinks was the one to pull the streamers on him

"Wait, what streamers?" She asked wondering what Sonic meant.

"You wrapped me with the streamers while I was up on the top part of the barn!" He said grabbing the ripped streamers and shows them to her.

"I was putting the covers for the tables, I couldn't have been there, besides you were messing with me, moving the tables and pouring a bucket of water on me!" She grabs the bucket and shows it to him. Sonic though looks at her like she was crazy.

"Wait I didn't do that!" Sonic said denying it. Twilight then was confused.

"Well I didn't do what you said either, I was just working on the tables!" She said as she points to the tables. Though after they were done yelling at each other they stopped to assess the situation. They both walk around pacing trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ok, so we agree, you didn't mess up the tables or put the bucket up there, but clearly someone did." She said as Sonic

"And that you weren't the one that was pouring the streamers on me, right?" He asked her as she nodded too.

"But if that's the case then the only question is who could of done it?" He said as he places a hand on his chin. Trying to figure out who could of done it, while Nicole stayed hidden from high up watching the two as she looked a little worried

" _Uh-oh there on to me. I need to do something and fast, but what?"_ She then turned and got an idea that she knew would set Twilight off and get her real angry at Sonic. Twilight and Sonic turned away from each other and this gave Nicole the opportunity she needed.

She went into a library of the town or at least a small one she found a book that was about information, she then pixelates to where they were again as she tore the book in half, she then got close to Sonic touches his shoulder, as he turns to see who it was. Nicole then gets close and puts the torn up book in his hands and pixelates away without being noticed

"Twilight did you touch my shoulder or something?" He said, unaware of the torn book in his hands. Twilight turns to him.

"No, I didn't I…." She then sees his hands and gasps. "GAAAASP, WHAT IS THAT!"

Sonic shutters as he hears this. "What what do you me-" He then looks in his hand and sees the torn book. "What the?"

Twilight then got up close to him and punched him in his face, he falls down as he was recovering from the blow.

"OW, what was that for?" He said wanting an explanation, though he didn't get one as Twilight grabs him on his collar.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! HOW CAN YOU JUST RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD BOOK!" She then stomps her foot in anger and let's go of his collar! "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST STOOP THIS LOW!" She then grabs the pendent on her neck, rips it off and then throws it at Sonic as she runs away with the sounds of her crying.

Sonic heard her tantrum and felt sadness rising, he and his own wife had a fight and now she's gone. Sonic then grabs the pendent and looks at it. He then looks at the glove concealing the ring she made for him and remembered how happy she was when she got the pendant and gave him that special water ring. He then grips the pendant hard.

" _Okay now I know somebody's out to sabotage the both of us. Well I can't worry about it now. I need to find Twi and fix this"_ He then ran off in the direction Twilight ran off, as Nicole saw the whole thing. As she felt really upset for Sonic. She then sighs as she spoke to herself

"Ok, now to tell Sally about this." She then pixelated away from the barn. She then finds Sally sitting in a chair outside the hotel room. Nicole then comes up to her as she turns to Nicole.

"Well Nicole?" She asked. Nicole then lowered her head and on the outside she kept a steady face but on the inside she wasn't happy with herself.

"Mission accomplished Sal." She said. Sally smiled at that.

"Good work. Now it's time for me to make my move." She said as Nicole went back into the device. Sally then got up of the chair and took off to find Sonic. In the meantime Twilight was sitting outside of town in the desert crying her heart out.

 _Why Sonic? Why would you do that?._ Though that's when someone tapped her shoulder she turned to see someone in a cloak.

"Hello….. Princess" The next thing Twilight knew she was knocked unconscious with the wind blowing hard.

 **NSH: Well there you go. Now this was originally going to be a 2 part special, but as we were typing it started to get longer. So we're making it a three part special.**

 **TOG: Yeah, but we hope you guys still enjoy it.**

 **NSH: Once again I won't take credit for the idea of this three part special. I want to give it to Apexwolf. Thank you again for the idea. Anyways as always R.F.F and if you have idea's for chapters.**

 **TOG:Yeah we're welcome to any ideas, so anyways thanks for reading and we'll see ya guys next chapter!**

 **NSH: Yep until then. This is TOG, NSH, and BGH (because he refuses to do author's note) signing off. Bye Guys**


	5. Meeting the Ex part 3

**Appleousa rough house. Meeting the Ex part 3**

Sonic is running around the entire town of Appleousa trying to find his wife. He asked everyone around town, but to no prevail. Sonic started to grow more worried. He hasn't seen Twilight in under an hour as that was after their little fight. As he ran back in forth in his panicked state but then he then ran into Sally who was happy to see him.

"Oh hello Sonic." She said however Sonic wasn't in any mood talk.

"Not now Sal. I need to find Twilight." He said as he tried to walk away, but then Sally grabs him by his hand.

"Come on it will be a quick second." She then pulled on him. Though he wasn't having any of it.

"Sally, I don't have any time for this, Twilight's gone missing and it's my fault." He tried to escape her grip, but Sally was stronger than him. Sonic found himself stuck and in her grasp.

"Sonic please let me comfort you." Sally said as she turned Sonic to her and looked concern. Sonic felt concern for her and then stopped resisting and looked at her. Sally then raised her hand to his cheek as Sonic looked at her. He saw her smiling at him tenderly with this beautiful smile on her lips charmed him like in good old days when they were younger. But then he made his eyes wide, as he thought it was too suspicious. He never had anything against her company, but this time, he thought it was too easy. That's when he had a theory and was clicking the pieces together. That's when Sonic pushed Sally away and looked down at the ground his eyes were concealed by shadows but his mouth could be seen with his teeth gritting.

"Sal I'm going to ask you one question. This will be once and only once. And I want to get the answer." He said with a serious tone, Sally was shocked at the response that Sonic gave her.

"Uh ok what is it?" She asked carefully as she looked at Sonic like he was an H-bomb ready to explode.

"Did you have anything to do with the tables? Or the ribbons?" He asked her. Sally at first looked away and wanted to deny, but as she looked at him she had a feeling that he already knew what happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sonic, I-I was just in my room." She said as she tried to look away from Sonic's gaze though she couldn't do that.

"ANSWER ME SAL! DID YOU...HAVE ANYTHING TO DO….WITH WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled out at her wanting an answer from her.

"N-No I didn't do anything, I told you I was in my room the entire morning, how could I have been outside messing with you and Twilight?" She said to him trying to not get caught.

"Yeah well I got a theory." He went towards Sally and then reached his hands inside her pockets, "I've got a theory that you could ask something. Or, to be more precise, someone." He then pulled out a rectangular device gray in color. Sally turned mad and reached her hands for Nicole's computer, but Sonic was not going to give up and stretched his hand up for Sally didn't take it.

"Sonic, give it back!" She demanded with a growl in her voice, "Immediately!" She kept trying to reach for her computer but Sonic just started backing away, still holding the computer above him, frowning at his ex-girlfriend, "Not until you answer my question, and stop lying!" He growled at her.

This was enough for Sally Acorn lost her control and became really angry. She then hit her knee on Sonic's stomach performing a sudden attack thus caught him by surprise. Sonic winced in pain, and felt numb all over his torso, so he wasn't able to stop this attack. But Sally didn't stop there. She then performed a roundhouse kick to the head, thus sending the blue blur into a short flight and knocking him out for a short moment. Sonic lost his grip and dropped the computer down on the ground as he fell a few meters away from her. After being knocked around he was on the ground with both hands on his stomach as he quietly and weakly moaned in pain. Sally grinned proudly when she got her victory, and then she picked up the computer from the ground, and shook herself from the dust.

"You know Sonic?" She spoke as her voice low and monotone, as if she didn't feel any emotion, "Maybe you're the fastest thing alive but no one ever called you 'the toughest thing alive', or 'the sharpest thing alive'." She then glanced at Sonic, "I was trained in martial arts since my childhood, and I can always stop you, whatever pace you were at." She said with her voice have her trademark royal tone, but for some reason she sounded like a devil queen or something. Sonic couldn't do anything in response not only because of sudden attack but also because of what Sally did. He then opened his emerald green eyes and locked it on hers by squinting in disapproval.

Sally in first was not understanding why he was staring at her like this and raised her left eyebrow in question. But after a short moment, she gasped in fear and covered her mouth with both hands as she realized what she have done. She saw Sonic slowly standing up on his feet with his right hand still on his stomach. After the blue blur stood up he tottered slightly, feeling dizzy. It prompted Sally to remove her hands away from her face. She was ready to walk toward him, but…

"Stop right there!" Sonic growled at her thus forcing her to change her mind. "Don't come closer! ...*pant* ... Stay …*pant*... away from me!"

"Sonic, I ..."

"You changed a lot!" Sonic interrupted her pathetic excuse for her actions, "And you're not changed for the better! You only became worse! I can't believe you and I were together once!"

"Sonic, please…" Sally pleaded through her sobs.

"That's enough! Now get out of my way you've wasted enough of my time! I need to go find my wife!" Sonic said as he was starting to walk away from Sal showing he was in no mood to talk and was serious. Sally just stood there shocked by what Sonic said. She had no clue Twilight was his wife and now see just succeeded from making him feel neutral to hating her. She then just layed on her knees as she was starting to tear.

"What have I done ..." she muttered through her crying. Sonic as he was walking wasn't noticing that the locket in his pocket was glowing. It then vanished.

Meanwhile Twilight was starting to wake up as her vision blurred as she tried to see what was going on.

" _Ow my head…"_ She said as she tried to reach for her head, but found herself in magic cuffs and her horn being blocked. She tried to get out, but struggles. "Urgh! I can't get out! What is this?" She asked. Her vision came too as she noticed what she was in, she was inside some barrier that was enchanted by magic, she looked at the place she was in and it looked like she was in some sort of cavern.

"So you've finally awoken." A voice was heard as Twilight turns to hear who said that. Standing their was a mare with a purple mane with a light blue streak running down her mane, she was wearing a cloak which concealed a dark green shirt with purple sleeves. She was also wearing blue pants with a ponytail that had the same color scheme as her mane sticking out and white sneakers. She was holding a staff as she looked at Twilight with a smirk. Twilight though started to get angry as she struggled to get out.

"Geh. Let me go. Who are you?" She asked as she grew angrier. Though this only made the mystery mare smile.

"Calm yourself your majesty. My name is Starlight Glimmer if you must know." She said as she lifted her staff up releasing the chains on Twilight. "There is that better your majesty?" She asked. Twilight though pulled Starlight in with her magic and held her in place

"What kind of joke is this?" She asked. Starlight then grabbed Twilight's hands and relieved them. She then dusts herself off and spoke.

"Sorry about my method of bringing you here, but I needed to get you far away from town, plus the way you were in I don't think you would've agreed to come." She said. Twilight just looked at her and then looked away.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Starlight smiled.

"Well to talk. You know I've been watching you and heard rumors about you Twilight Sparkle. You have powers beyond any pony even Celestia herself and I must say…. I'm impressed." She said. Twilight blushed at the comment.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but that's what others tell me." She said as she was caught in Starlight's speech. Starlight then continued to talk.

"So I also have heard that you have engaged with the supposed blue hedgehog Sonic? Is that right?" She asks her as Twilight then looks down as she said his name.

"Yeah….I have." She said glumly as she didn't want to be reminded of him as Starlight then leans on her staff.

"I see….How he goes so fast like the wind, you can also say that he's your 'Knight of the Wind' oh wait he did have that name." She remembered that nickname of Sonic's. Twilight getting nowhere with this conversation tried to ask Starlight something else

"Ok enough already what do want with me and Sonic?" She questioned her as she starts to get annoyed with this. Starlight then grabbed her staff as she walked around her in a circle.

"What I want? What I want is you two to join me." She said. Twilight was confused.

"Join you? What do you mean by that?" She asked. Starlight then walked up to her.

"Because you and Sonic both have ponies looking up to you, that respect you. Join me to help others see that nopony is either better or worse. Help me see them as equals. One and the same…. HELP ME RID EQUESTRIA OF IT'S CUITE MARKS." She said. She jabs the staff down to the ground causing small sparks to rise from her

Twilight was shocked to hear this from this pony. "Rid ponies of their cutie marks? W-why would you do that?" She asked. Starlight looked directly at her.

"Because Cutie Marks are nothing more than a way to tear others apart. You wouldn't know since you're friends all have cutie marks." She said, but Twilight still didn't understand. That's when Starlight turned her back.

"Now tell me Twilight are you going to help me or not?" Starlight asked with her patience thinning out. Twilight just gave a serious look and spoke.

"I'll never join with you!" She responded as Starlight sighed as she took her staff and it then get's charged with purple magic.

"Well I can respect your opinion Princess Twilight." That's when Starlight stood and slammed her staff towards the ground and like that the cuffs came back and trapped Twilight. Twilight tried to resist, but with no luck escaping the cuffs. Starlight then lifts the staff to Twilight's head.

"Sadly I'm no good with rejection!" Then the staff fires a beam of magic that hits Twilight.

She screams as she felt something rip out off her skin. She noticed her cutie mark floating away from her and then goes to Starlight and traps it within a jar. She walks away as Twilight falls down to the ground from the lost of her cutie mark.

"Now if you can't join me….then maybe your husband can." She reaches in her pocket and has the pendent. Twilight struggles to get up as she looks at Starlight.

"Nice try, but Sonic will never join you." That was when Starlight smiled as she charges her own magic with her hands and fired it to the sky.

"I beg to differ, since he'll be after you." She grins as she then enchants the pendent and let it fly away. She then looks to Twilight and smirks. "Now for you….. Ah I think I know a great idea." She then smiled as she raised her staff. All Twilight could do was scream as she felt pain and feel a spell taking effect. As she was getting zapped she looked at her hand and right before she passed out her hand was changing into something else.

" _Geh, what's happening….to…..me"_ She thought before passing out. Starlight only smiled deviously at the sight and began a sinister laughter

Back with Sonic he was looking over the horizon as the sun was setting. Sonic was getting really worried. He even contacted the others asking if she went back to Ponyville, but they said she never did. Sonic could feel the wind in his quells as he looked at his ring.

 _Where are you Twilight. Please be okay…. I swear if anything happens to you. Sally is going to pay big time for this_ He then concealed the ring and was about to leave when the pendant flew right in front of him.

"What the? How did it-" It then produced a green smoke which revealed Starlight.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind." She said with a smile. Sonic looked confused.

"Who are-" Sonic was interrupted by her.

"My name is Starlight Glimmer. What you are seeing is a holo-spell. If you wish to see your Princess bride again follow the pendant it will take you right to where we are. Come alone. Bring anyone else and your wife is history." The message ended. Sonic then gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands in tight fists. _TWILIGHT! Starlight you're gonna pay for this. No one threatens her and gets away with it._ He then starts to follow the pendant to the location. Meanwhile a certain Lynx was watching as Sonic left and nodded.

The pendant was still showing Sonic the path and then it dropped in front of a cave. Sonic was able to catch it then turned towards the cave. He then wraps the pendant around his neck to keep it safe. As Sonic walked inside the cave it grew dark as he entered, but it didn't stay that way for long as he could see a light coming from the end of the cave. He ran to it and found what looked like a cavern base.

Sonic started to walk in. He then heard someone

"Sonic!" He turns to see Twilight standing right in front of him a little ways.

"Twilight!" He yelled. He then started to run for her, but that's when he heard something that looked like a trap. It was a cage, but he dove forward dodging the cage. However he couldn't relax as more kept dropping trying to trap him. Sonic was able to use his quick reflexes to dodge them. He was dead set on a mission to rescue his love. He then spindash past the rest of them and reached Twilight. "Twilight are you okay?" He asked, but right as he touched her there was a big green puff of smoke.

"Agh my eyes!" He said as it got in his eyes. He then heard laughing as someone cleared the smoke. He turns to see Starlight lowering her staff and then applauding.

"Well, well it is true what they say. You truly are the fastest thing alive." Sonic however wasn't amused.

"Where's Twilight?" He asked. Starlight decided to play with Sonic a bit.

"What? No visitor gift? I go through out of my way to bring you here and I don't even get a nice hello?" She asked with sarcasm. Sonic growled.

"You listen here you crazy witch. You are going to give back Twilight or I swear I will-" Starlight interrupted him by pointing her staff at him. Sonic was ready to dodge, but Starlight just lowered it and smiled

"Now let's not be like that Sonic. If you wanted to see her you should've said something." Starlight then used her magic on her staff and lights started to appear on a runway. As he looked he could make something out as the lights were getting closer to a platform.

"Twilight?" He whispered to himself. Starlight could see his confusion.

"What the matter Sonic don't you recognize…" The lights then appeared on a platform as she said the last part. "...Your own Wife!" She said. That's when Sonic went wide eyed at what he saw. What he saw cuffed up was a pony not anthro, but a regular one with wings and a horn, lavender fur coat, a mane and tail with the same color scheme as Twilight's mane and tail had. Also around her or rather on the platform was the clothing Twilight had worn except there was no Twilight just the clothing. The pony then stirred and opened her eyes. Her first sight was Sonic and that's when she went wide eyed and shouted.

"SONIC!" She screamed as she smiled. Sonic recognized it as Twilight's voice and that confirmed what he thought. Twilight had been transformed from her Anthro pony to a regular pony. Sonic then looked at Starlight.

"Change…. Twilight…. Back…. NOW!" He then ran at her and tried to punch her, but Starlight then teleported. She then reappeared at the other end and waved her index finger at Sonic as he turned to her

"Ah ah ah. You may want to settle down or say good bye to this." She then pulled out the jar of the cutie mark. Sonic looked at it and went into a running stance as Starlight spoke.

"You see Sonic. Her cutie mark is the only thing that will revert her back to what she once was. However if it falls out of this jar it will fade and Twilight will remain a plain pony forever." Sonic then spoke as he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine What do you want?" He asked. Starlight smiled.

"You are going to help me rid Equestria of all their cutie marks. If you help me I will turn Twilight back to normal. If not well then you'll have to get use to a pony wife and Twilight will have to learn to walk on all fours." She said as she twirls her staff with one hand and holds the jar with the other with a smile on her face.

Sonic was shocked at her proposal. " _Damn why do I always attract these sorts of nut jobs to me? And to get rid of everyone's cutie marks? Why does she want that? This sounds bad! "_ He wondered as he gripped the pendant in his hand.

"Don't do it Sonic!" The now cuffed lavender pony was telling Sonic. "Don't listen to anything she says! I'd rather be a four legged animal than have you be her slave!" She yelled out to him.

He then felt his heart skip a beat as he heard that from Twilight. " _She'd rather give up her body, her only way to return to her true self to protect Equestria and me instead me go with that nut job?_ Sonic looked at his animal wife and saw the determination on her face. He saw in her eyes she was willing to do it to protect her home and everyone from that crazed pony. Sonic then smirked. " _Hehe Twilight you really have learned huh? You sound a lot like me when I'm in these situations. Well don't worry I'll get us out of this just watch me._ Starlight then slammed her staff down on the floor.

"QUIT STALLING AND MAKE YOUR CHOICE NOW. ME AND HAVE TWILIGHT BACK TO NORMAL OR HAVE HER BE STUCK AS A REGULAR PONY FOREVER!" She shouted. Sonic then smirked and winked at Twilight first. She knew that was a sign he had a plan. He the turned to Starlight.

"Hey whoa no need to be so threatening here. I'm just considering it." He said. Starlight however grew impatient.

"You're running out of time hedgehog, now make your choice or else!" She said as she gripped the jar tightly.

"Ok then how about." He then ran at his full speed and swiped the jar from Starlights hands. "I choose neither!" He said while holding the jar.

Starlight then sees her hand was empty as she looks to see Sonic holding it and tries to make a run for his wife.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she used her magic to make a magic field to trap Sonic on the platform they were on. "You're not going anywhere my speedy friend." She then starts to send blasts of magic at Sonic. Sonic dodges them left and right. He then launches a homing attack at Starlight and makes contact. However Starlight recovers and then launches a wave of energy where it hits Sonic back at the magic field keeping them in. He then gets zapped as he falls on his feet and has trouble standing up, but manages to hold his ground. He then starts to spindash as Starlight starts to teleport around the platform. At one point Sonic managed to make contact and knock her into the field. She gets zap a bit, but manages to stay on top of things. Sonic though looked angry at her while she smirked.

"What did you really think I would allow myself to get zapped by my own magic?" She said. Sonic knew he was in a losing field and he had to think of a way out, but Starlight didn't give him the chance as she tackled Sonic into the field where he got zapped again and then falls on the floor. Starlight then used a spell to hold Sonic in place pinning him to the platform while she levitated Twilight's cutie mark to herself. She then approaches Sonic as he tries to get up.

"What a waste. So much power wasted on a pathetic rodent like yourself. Oh well I'll be sure to put that to good use." She then uses her magic to hold the jar in the air. She then points her staff at Sonic's head and smirks while Twilight could only look on as she was about to watch Sonic's powers get drained from him.

"SONIC NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted as she tried to get loose, but it was for not. Starlight then smiled

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR POWERS. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." She shouted as she raised her staff readying a spell. Sonic closed his eyes and braced himself.

" _Twilight I'm sorry. I wish I would've been strong enough to stop her. I wish we never had that argument. Forgive me."_ That's when out of nowhere something hit Starlight back into the field again where she got shocked. After a few seconds she recovered and looked around.

"WHO DARES INTERFERE?!" She shouted.

"I do." Starlight turned her attention to see Sally standing in front of Sonic with a look of determination. She turns to Sonic who looks up at her.

"Been so long and you still need me to bail you out?" She asks sarcastically as she smirks. Sonic smirks at the remark.

"Hehe. You always were the one to keep me out of trouble." He said. Sally then offered a hand and Sonic took it. Starlight then looked like she was about to lose it. With wide eyes and opened mouth she was lying there on the ground. She then switched her mode from shock to rage before she stood up slowly with her gaze fixed on her attacker. Sally then returned her gaze at her opponent as she frowned at her deeply and bared her teeth, thus implying that she's ready for a fight. Sonic as well had himself in a ready stance as he spoke.

"So Starlight…. Ready for round 2?" Sonic asked as he was readying himself. That's when Sally held her hand in front of him.

"Not you, Sonic." Sally interrupted him speaking in a cold tone, thus shocking her ex. Sonic's eyes turned wide when he glanced at her to see how she locked her battle burning eyes on Starlight, "Your battle is over for now." She said again.

"What?" Sonic asked confused, "No, Sal, you…"

"Go and help to your wife, Sonic." Sally interrupted him again and then she glanced at him but smiling gently, "She needs your help now more than I do."

Sonic couldn't help but smiled back at her, knowing that she always have a plan and hearing those words made him realize something. _Wow Sal…. You really have changed._ The only thing he could do at this very moment is nodded.

"But what about the field." She then motioned her eyes over to a part of the field that was opened by Nicole. Sonic smiled and nodded.

After this Sonic ran to his wife with high speed. Starlight saw this and was ready to perform another spell to catch Sonic, but she failed as her head was struck by a strong blow, and as a result she lost her balance and fell on the ground again. Opening her eyes again she glanced at Sally who was glaring at her in response by holding a cobblestone in her left hand and tossing it up and down.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked sarcastically as she literally sneered at her opponent. Her tactic worked as Starlight immediately turned into enraged crazy psycho pony. She charged the energy into her horn and prepared another spell to attack her.

"You'll pay for this!" She yelled through her gritted teeth as her horn shined brighter and brighter. But before she actually managed to do something her head was struck by countless cobblestones that Sally has gotten and is chucking at her.

"OUCH!" Starlight yelled in pain as she lost her balance again from the rocks and fell down on the ground with a thud and passed out from the impact. Sally just smiled as she looked at Starlight and laughed.

"Hehe. As Sonic would say. *You talk too much.*" Sally then went up and grabbed the bottle containing Twilight's cutie mark.

While Starlight laid unconscious from all the cobblestone she'd been hit with. Sonic and Nicole were able to break Twilight free as she fell flat on her face. She then tried to stand up, but found herself only able to get on all fours since she was still a regular pony. She then looked at Sally who was giving her a hand. To stand up and stay balanced. She then looked at Twilight with sincerity.

"Twilight I would like to apologize for my actions. It wasn't Sonic that did those nasty things. I had Nicole go and sabotage everything. I won't lie I was jealous of you and Sonic I hadn't seen him since that fight and all I could think about was getting him back, but I had no idea that you and him at already engaged." She then took out Nicole computer console and Nicole transport in for a few seconds and then came back out. This of course surprised Twilight since she had never seen it before, but Sonic just nudged her.

"Tell ya later." He said

"By the time I figured it out as you could tell it was too late, but Nicole overheard the threat from her and told me. I knew I had to make things right. That and I knew Sonic was walking into a trap like he always does." She and Twilight laughed at that a little while Sonic rolled his eyes.

After the laughter died down Sally then smiled. "I hope you can accept my apologies and we can start over again?" She asked as she held the jar out to Twilight. Twilight smiled at this and first gave Sally a hug catching her off guard, but she was able to stand her ground and keep the bottle in her hand.

"I'd be honored Princess Sally." Twilight said as they relieved themselves of the hug and she held out her hand or hoof. Sally smirked as they shook and then Sally opened the jar "Queen." She corrected with a solemn tone in her voice. Twilight's cutie mark then floated out of the jar and started to merge with Twilight and a bright pink aura started to fill the room and the others stood back. As the cutie mark finished placing itself back where it belonged. Twilight had begun to transform back into her regular self. A bright had concealed her as they all turned away blind. In the light Twilight's body began to morph as her hoofs turned back into hands and feet, her muzzle shortened a little, her body took the shape of a young girls body.

After the light dimmed Twilight was her normal Anthro-self. She had her eyes closed for a bit, but as she opened them she looked at her hands. She then smiled as she jumped up with glee.

"Yes it worked. I'm me again." She said, but there was a problem. Sonic had a smirk and blush on his face and was staring at Twilight in awe. Sally snickered quietly by covering her mouth with both hands as she was blushing as well. Twilight found herself confused as she looked then and had no clue as to what is going on.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked them, though Sonic was still standing and Sally was still shocked. The two were trying very desperately to hold their laughter while Nicole then broke the ice as she spoke.

"Um Twilight… I think you might want to get dressed…" She said barely holding back her laughter and pointing at her. It was enough for Twilight to figure out what they were laughing at and it made her eyes wide and blushed in shame when her brain finally realized what they're hinting on as she recalled what happened when the spell first affected her. _Oh my sweet Celestia's sun please don't tell me._ She then looked down at herself but only to see her completely exposed body. No signs of clothing, just her short furred naked body. She shrieked loudly and covered her intimate spots with both hands and wings. Much to Sonic, Nicole, and Sally amusement as they bursted into a laugh by rightly finding this situation amusing. Twilight was in trance as they laughed unwilling to move she only stood there trying desperately to cover herself, but this trance did not last for much longer. After a few moments she looked over and quickly grabbed her clothes and started to dress up quickly to make sure they don't stare for too long.

"That wasn't funny!" She said as her mouth was puffed up in anger, though Sonic just place his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Twi. Besides I can see you like this for every single day, right? No shame in that." He said casually though Twilight wanted to be angry at him for saying that though she's been through enough for one day and she's already done with all the yelling. After she was dressed, she huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Hey Twilight?" He said now losing his funny side for moment. "Don't take it so close to your heart. It means absolutely nothing. I'm just glad you're safe. You really had me worried." He said as he hugs her tightly to his chest. Twilight didn't resist. She pulled herself deeper into his embrace when she felt his arms around her waist. A smile shone brightly on her face when all her offence and anger faded away. She was glad to appear in her husband's arms. She then remembered the fighting they were doing and the punch she did to him. That's when she frowned

"Sonic." She said as she looks at him with her eyes looking like they were about to cry with a few tears leavening her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I-I feel now that I…." She was about to burst in tears though Sonic managed to prevent her cries by wiping away the tears. He then tightened his hug, by trying to act as gently as he could, and kissed her on the cheek to calm her down.

"Twi. Let's forget it as a nightmare alright?" He suggested with a soft whisper in his voice. Twilight smiled again on his suggestion, before she sobbed one last time. Sonic held her tight and didn't show any signs of letting go. Twilight then finally stopped crying. She then glanced inside his emerald green eyes with a loving smile on her face. Sonic smiles in return and winked at her, causing her to giggle. Twilight then closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest but moaning softly while Sonic placed one hand on her head brushing her mane.

Sally sighed sadly by watching them as a sad smile flashed upon her face. But, surprisingly enough, she didn't shed a single tear though she knew that now she won't get him back. In the end, she had long grown out of the age to be someone's rival. She knew that Sonic the Hedgehog is not the whole world, and so she decided it was time to move on. Nicole put her hand on Sally's shoulder when she noticed her expression.

"Are you sure you're okay Sally?" She asked with concern in her voice. Sally sighed sadly before she looked at Nicole.

"Definitely!" She said with her voice spouting confidence, "You and I have much more important things to do." She said. Sonic then turns to Sally after he relieves Twilight of the hug.

"Hey Sal." Sally turns her attention to Sonic who gives a thumbs up and smirks. "Thanks for helping me save my wife. Guess we're even huh? I helped to save your dad and you helped save Twilight here." Sally just smirked as she returned the thumbs up with a peace sign.

"Sonic don't you know. Friends don't keep scores. Or at least not us in this case." Sonic lowered his hand and agreed. Nicole then spoke.

"So shall we get out of here?" She asked everyone nodded in agreement. Though as Sonic turned to the platform he saw Starlight still unconscious on the floor.

"We better tie her up to make sure she doesn't get out right?" Sonic said to Twilight as she nodded. She then conjured up rope and tied it her up. Sally then picked up her staff and then opened the computer and Nicole pixilated inside. Nicole then appeared on the screen with a smile as Sally smiled back at her. With that they all left the cave and returned to town. They ran into the sheriff and turned Starlight in after explaining what had occurred. They then returned to the barn and ran into Braeburn and he didn't look to happy to see them or that's what it seemed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" He shouted "We got really worried. After hearing about Twilight's disappearance, Sonic you just vanished as well. What happened?"

Sonic, Twilight, and Sally looked at each other and told Braeburn the whole story and at first he looked very confused about what they told him, but was able to piece it together after a bit.

"Well….that's…..okay then. Well do you guys think you can help us finish decorating. The Buffalo tribe is going to arrive in a few minutes and we still need to get a few decorations up." Sonic looked at the girls and the three nodded. That's when they separated and took different spots on the barn. They then were able to finish decorating the barn just in time. That's when the buffalo tribe arrived as Braeburn welcomed them. That's when the leader's daughter turned her attention to Twilight as she ran up.

"Twilight!" She said as she caught her in a hug. Twilight hugged her back.

"Strong Heart! It's good to see you again." She said hugging her friend. Sonic and Sally just watched as the two hugged and then broke off to talk to each other. Sonic then noticed Sally heading outside and looked a little down. He then followed her outside.

"Hey Sal are you okay?" He asked. Sally then sighed.

"You always could tell when someone was bothered huh?... Just thinking back to that fight we had." She said. Sonic then looked away scratching his head with a sweatdrop.

"Oh that… yeah not exactly fond of that memory." He said. Sally then spoke as she looked at the sky.

"I want to say I'm sorry Sonic. Sorry about today and that day we had that argument. I never should have said you were being selfish. If anything I was the one being selfish. I wanted you to be with me so you wouldn't get hurt or worse, but after the fight I realized that you were right. Eggman was still a threat and you vowed to protect Mobius at all costs from him and I was going to take away our best chance at it…. I'm really sorry Sonic. Can you ever forgive me for what I said please. Can we start over as friends again at least?" She asked. Sonic approached her as Sally closed her eyes. Twilight and Strong Heart were listening on the conversation, but not trying to get noticed. Sonic then smirked as he grabbed Sally's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course Sal. We may not be a couple, but there is nothing saying we can't be friends again. So yeah we can start over and that's a Sonic promise." He said as she waved his index finger and smirked. Sally smiled and nodded as she did the same thing.

The rest of the night went pretty well for everyone as they enjoyed themselves at the party, but back at the sheriff's house there was a glow coming from it and a certain someone was showing some anger plotting her revenge.

 **NSH: And there you go the end to a three part special. Hope you guys enjoyed we really did have fun with this. Once again thank you Apexwolf for the idea it was awesome**

 **TOG: Yeah Me, NSH, and BHG.**

 **NSH: Yeah. Oh by the way we have a new addition to the group. It's Snow and Pisces**

 **Snow and Pisces: Hey everyone, it was really fun helping these guys with this chapter, though i didn't really do much.**

 **NSH: I beg to differ. He was quite the helping hand and he'll be helping us in future chapters that's for sure. So once again please check out Thatoneguy753, Blockheadgreen1198, and Snow and Pisces they have done amazing stories that I have enjoyed reading and I know you all will enjoy to so please check them out.**

 **TOG: Yeah please do these authors have done a lot and really deserve some attention.**

 **NSH: Yep and as always please R.F.F and send me ideas you might have for adventures that could happen in this story. So Snow if you will send us off please.**

 **Snow and Pisces: You got it, this has been NSH, TOG, BHG, and Snow and Pisces. Signing off**

 **BHG: Yeah, See ya later… Sorry for late guys. I had some IRL stuff.**

 **NSH: Bye.**


	6. F, FK, TTF, and TAC hit Canterlot

Fashionista, The Future Knight, The Twin Tailed Fox, and The Animal Caretaker hit Canterlot Part 1: Shopping

The train arrived at the main station in Canterlot. The passengers left their cars, and went out onto the landing platform. From the third car of the train head, a certain fashionista accompanied by her mobian boyfriend got out of the wagon. Rarity wore a smile on her face, and a good mood for her soul, while Silver was neutral, and his face was emotionless. Today Rarity was wearing a nice purple shirt with a purple skirt and purple shoes. Needless to say however that Silver used his powers to help Rarity with her things. A pile of suitcases and bags levitated beside them. After they left the station, they started their unhurried way ... to somewhere. Rarity spun around as she looked at the site of the beautiful city of Canterlot.

"Aaahhh, Canterlot. It's so good to be back right Silvy?" Silver blushed at his nick name that Rarity gave him. After what happened the night before Sonic and Twilight's wedding they started going out as a couple. However Silver tries to take his line with Rarity very seriously to both impress her and not try to ruin her image. Silver then saw Rarity looking at him concerned.

"Silvy please try not to be like this the entire time."

Silver turned confused, "Like what?"

"Like you hated to come with me. It looks like, you're offended by something and I dragged you here by force and against your will." Rarity said with her eyes narrowed. Unknown why, but this prompted Silver to grin mockingly before he busted into a loud laugh. He hunched and his hands grabbed by stomach. Much to Rarity's confusion. After Silver stopped from laughing he glanced at Rarity's pretty eyes again before he took her by hand.

"I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like. I swear." He said with a friendly tone in his voice before they both continued their wander throughout the city streets, "... So shall we proceed my lady?" Rarity nodded to Silver and the two took off. Their first stop was the new boutique Rarity had set up in Canterlot. As they approached Silver stopped as Rarity got in front of him.

"Now I'm going to be very quick alright. We do have to make a few more stops after this." She said. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Yes I remember. After this, we need to go pick up some new fabric, pick up a fresh shipment of crystals, and then you had something planned tonight right?" He asked repeating what he remembered from what Rarity told him on the train. Rarity nodded.

"That is correct Silvy darling. Now try not to get in trouble alright?" She asked. Silver nodded as Rarity went inside her boutique leaving Silver outside.

After she disappeared behind the main entrance door, Silver looked around the street, and then he was only about to shrug and go for a walk down the street, by whistling something under his breath. After several minutes of walking around, he heard what sounded like a plane. Curiosity began to play in his mind, and he raised his head up to see the Tornado. He then smiled as he saw it fly in circles and then come in on a runway that chariots that pegasus carry take off. Tails then hopped down and helped down Fluttershy. Fluttershy was wearing some light green shorts and a yellow t-shirt and green shoes. A good outfit for flying. She even was wearing an old pair of goggles that use to be Tails on her head. She took them off and tossed them back into the plane and then looked around. The two then spy Silver who was waving to them.

"Hey….TAILS, FLUTTERSHY!" Silver shouted as they looked in his direction. They smiled as they approached him. "What brings you here to Canterlot you two?" He asked.

"Well I needed to get some supplies since Canterlot is the only place I can find what I need." Tails said. "And…well… Fluttershy wanted to come here to look around Canterlot so you know."

"Oh, I do…" Silver jokingly said as he winked. Fluttershy giggled over his behavior before she looked around. She raised her left eyebrow in surprise as she didn't see Rarity anywhere. She then turned back at Silver to find out where her friend was.

"Um Silver…. May I ask where Rarity is?" Fluttershy asked. Silver then looked in her direction smiling.

"Oh she needed to check on her boutique here, I was gonna go back and see if she was done." Not sure what she needed to get done" Silver said as he then thought to himself something, _"I wonder what she needs out there?"_

"Well, this is Rarity we're talking about" Fluttershy said, as if she had read his mind, "Maybe it's something important."

"When it comes to fashion, gems, and so on, it's always important for Rarity indeed." Tails commented sarcastically, "Well, I think what you want to do what we came here?"

"Oh ... yeah ..." Fluttershy said, "Let's do it."

Tails then nodded and turned to Silver as he smiles, "Well, Silver." he said, "I was glad to see you here. See you back in Ponyville."

Silver, it was still against this imaginary separation and decided to take the initiative in their hands, "Hey maybe you guys wanna go to the cafe for lunch later today? We can meet you there and to discuss about our tomorrow journey to the sea. What do you think?" He asked the two as they both looked at each other. They then nodded in agreement and Tails spoke.

"Sure we'd love to go with you and Rarity, just let us get our things first and we'll meet up with you then!" Tails said to Silver as he smiled.

"Cool I'll see ya there!" Silver said as he ran the opposite direction and waved to them as they waved back at him. Tails then turned to Fluttershy.

"Well then let's be on our way." Tails said. As Fluttershy nodded as she takes in Tails hand in her own. "Yes, let's" She said quietly as the walk off with their things in their opposite hands.

Later SIlver was running through the streets until he reaches Rarity's boutique in Canterlot. He goes in hearing the bell ring and sees several ponies in the store looking at dresses and over at the counter was Rarity talking with Sassy Saddles the pony that Rarity left charge here. He grinned when he saw it, and then he entered inside, by switching to Ninja mode and listening to what they say.

"..and that's why we should ask the customers what they think of the style of clothing and see if they like it got it Sassy?" Rarity said to Sassy while she was taking notes of what she was saying.

"Right. Miss Rarity. I'll be weary of what the customers need." She said as she nods.

Rarity then smiles. "Good, we can't let a customer not get the satisfaction they need now can we?" She joked. Sassy giggled, and then she raised her head and looked into Rarity's eyes, "Never in the world!" She said jokingly, but then the smile gave way to confusion when she saw Silver, who crept back to Rarity. Silver waved his hands as if asking her to be quiet. Much for Sassy's giggling and grinning mockingly. Rarity caught herself puzzled, "Hmm? Is something the matter Sassy?" Rarity questioned as Silver kept walking slowly towards his girl closer and closer.

"Oh nothing Miss Rarity it's just I recalled one funny joke, please continue." Sassy says to her barely holding back her laughter. Rarity found it suspicious, but still decided not to give it much importance "Well, fine then as I was saying before, the customer mus..." She stopped as Silver places his hands around her eyes as she gasps in surprise and shuddered slightly.

"Huh? What is it?" She asks in bewilderment. "Guess who?" Silver says teasingly as Rarity's bewilderment turns to glee as she know that voice all too well.

"Oh Silver, you surprised me." She then took his hands off her eyes and then looks at him. She then fluttered her eyes lovingly, "You did it again, darling. Congratulations." She said with a loving tone in her voice. Silver winked at her, and then he kissed her gently on the cheek as he wrapped his both hands around her waist.

"It was nothing." He said proudly, and then he looked at Sassy, "Hi, Sassy." He said to her as Sassy responded.

"Good day Mister Silver." She says as she looks at the couple.

"Well, are you done here Rare Bear?" He asks her as she giggled from that nickname he gave her.

"I'm done here, now we need to go and get that fabric I need for my new dress." Rarity says as she walks out of the front desk.

"Right, oh by the way. I saw Tails and Fluttershy when I was wandering around." Silver said, prompting Rarity to made her eyes wide. She then turned at him surprised, "Really? They're here?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I asked them if we can join them to get some lunch at a nearby cafe, you think we can make room for that?" He asked as she thought about it.

"Well of course we can sweetheart, they're our friends right?" She said as she went to grab her purse and then grabs Silver's arm. "Now let's go Silvy!" She cheerfully said. Silver and Rarity then go out the front the door.

MEANWHILE

On the other side of Canterlot, Fluttershy stood in front of the store with a sign: The Best food for your pets!. Tails stood beside her, with his arms crossed in the chest area, and looking at the label of the store, and raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Ok then, is this the place you wanted to go Flutters?" Tails said as his voice sounded questioningly.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy answered, nodding. Tails then looked at her, becoming more confused, as they both go into the store. In the store they walked through an aisle of the store and Fluttershy looks onto the shelves to find what she needs. Tails meanwhile looked around the store and felt slight irritation since he started to thinking that he's just wasting his time.

"But we can buy it all in Ponyville." He said slowly, thinking that they've come here for nothing, he then finds Fluttershy as she was holding a small bag of beans, "Why did we come here?" He asks her as she answered her.

"Um ... There's one thing you can buy only here and nowhere else." Fluttershy answered as her charming voice didn't even changed. She then turned the package to read the label on the back side.

"Hmm ... It's not that." She murmured as she places the bag back onto the shelf. She then took another package and read the label again, and smiles happily when she read the label, "Here it is." She said before looking at Tails, "This is what I need." She shows him the bag as Tails looked to have calmed down.

"Very well, let's go it's almost noon and we need to meet Silver and Rarity." Tails said as he looked at the clock. They both nodded and headed to the cashier of the store. They then approached the cashier.

"Alright, we're ready to buy please." She said to the cashier as he nodded as the pony checks on all the stuff they're taking and adds up the total. He then looks to Tails.

"Your total is going to be 20 bits." The cashier said. Tails nodded as he pulled a few bits from his tails. He hands them to the cashier as the cashier takes them. "Thank you for shopping please come back again." She said with a smile.

"Oh, we will, don't worry." Fluttershy said with a happy smile before she and Tails headed for the exit.

"Yeah… sure…" Tails muttered quietly with a sour expression on his face. Fluttershy then him gave a sour look.

"Tails…. Please don't be so rude." She demanded, but her boyfriend was only about to smile innocently and spreading his hands to the sides by giving her this 'I don't know what you're saying' look. Much to Fluttershy sighed in annoyance and shook her head from side to side by giving him this 'Oh really?' look. After they walked out of the store they stopped for a moment and checked for a time to see how much they still have. They saw that it was noon already and exchanged glances with each other becoming worry.

"Geez, we need to hurry." Tails stated the obvious fact. Fluttershy nodded, "Right." She said as she spread her wings and fluttered them before she got off the ground. Tails then jumped up and used his tails to start flying. They flew toward the meeting place to their friends. In the meantime Rarity and Silver were waiting outside the cafe for Fluttershy and Tails. Rarity looked at the nice white watch on her wrist as time went by. She then turned to her boyfriend with a concerned look.

"Silver are you sure they'll be here?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Silver answered, as he then he looked at her with a smile, "I told them clearly where they would need to go. Why?"

"Because it is almost 12:30. They should've been here by now." She said. Silver then smiled even more as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be here I know it." He spoke with a confidence in his voice. Rarity smiled back at him and winked before they both returned to scanning process. They were watching every single street to try and spy their friends, but they didn't notice that both Fluttershy and Tails were already here. It just happened to be that they both were not beside them but above them. They both grinned mockingly as if they wanted to play some joke.

"Hey, guys." Tails called for them, prompting our couple to make their eyes wide. Rarity and Silver looked at each other as if asking 'did you heard something?'.

"Are you looking for someone? Because I have this feeling for some reason." Tails's voice sounded again, but this time they knew where he is. They both looked up to see their friends are hovering above them and grinned.

"Hey guys." Fluttershy greeted them.

"Hello, Fluttershy. Hello Tails." Rarity greeted them back, "How long have you been here?" She asked. Fluttershy giggled.

"For about a few minutes Rarity. It was Tails idea and I approved of it." She said with a sincere smile. A moment later she and Tails landed beside Silver and Rarity. They dusted off themselves before they spoke again.

"So shall we eat or are we going to keep fooling around?" Silver asked. They all nodded and went inside. Rarity had already saved them a table as they all sat down. A waiter came by and they ordered their drinks. He nodded to the company and then he rushed toward the bar counter. He then comes back with their drinks and then takes their order for food. After that he disappeared behind the kitchen door as he rushed there with an incredible speed. He then came out quick with their food and they started to dig in. As they were eating they decided to have a little chat.

"So, where do you think to go this time, Rarity?" Tails wondered, prompting Rarity to look up at him and smile.

"Well, I thought about the northern part of the country. There's a lot of places where I haven't traveled still." She said as she was enjoying her food. Tails nodded in response before he spoke again.

"Sounds like a good idea for me." He said, "After those three Manehattan travels it will be a good variety for us."

"Well, I actually wanted travel to west, but if you for north, then I am okay with that." Fluttershy spoke with her trademark shy tone in her voice.

"Hey, maybe we really need go to the West?" Silver suggested, "There's a lot of places where we haven't been still, too."

"Now, darling." Rarity spoke, "We were there last week, and if you remember there was not anything interesting." she then looked at Tails and Fluttershy, "So what do you think?"

"Not really sure what to think. The north is much closer than west and I've been a little busy at my workshop, but I always find time to take Fluttershy out for a spin in the Tornado Mach 1." Tails said. Fluttershy smiled at him as he smiled back. Silver then sighed as he narrowed his eyes before he glanced at Rarity, "Looks like It seems that we are a little lost in decision-making. Tails is saying something that doesn't make any sense and I even think that he's not feeling himself well in mental sense." He spoke with a teasing voice. Tails heard that and glared at Silver.

"Hey, shut up!" He growled at him, and was ready to say a couple of more bad words but Fluttershy stopped him by placing her left hand on his shoulder. As they were wrapping up Rarity had an idea.

"Oh I know darlings! Why don't we head to the museum? I read yesterday in the newspaper that they were going to put a new collection of artifacts that is absolutely dazzling." Rarity suggested, "And I think that visiting the museum will help us to make a better solution."

"Sounds like a plan." Silver said, "What do you think guys?" Fluttershy and Tails looked at each other then nodded.

"Yeah sure we'd love to go with you guys" Tails said. They then got up, paid for lunch, and left for the museum. Before they got there they made a quick stop at the clothing store for Rarity to put on a french outfit that she usually wore for when she goes to the museum. She put on her black turtleneck, black skirt, black shoes and a purple beret. Silver licked his lips when he saw this outfit and wiggled his eyebrows, thus causing Rarity to blush and giggle.

"Oh, darling." She spoke with him in a flirting manner, "Stop acting yourself as if you see those clothes for the first time." She then hugged him by his neck, "I have nothing against it, but sometimes it makes me blush."

"Well, you do look so cute when you blush, m'lady." Silver answered with a macho tone in his voice, what prompted Rarity to giggle again. Tails was only about to sigh by watching them both flirt with each other. But he then felt Fluttershy's hand on his elbow and how she squeezed him gently, on what he turned to her to see what she needs. But only to meet with her disapproving look and how she shakes her head. He then sighed again understanding what she means without words and took her hand before nodding. That's when Rarity spoke.

"Now I believe it's your turn you three?" She said as she first looked at Silver and then turned to Tails and Fluttershy, who looked deeply confused.

"Turn for… what?" Tails asks slowly by trying to get her thoughts. Rarity then smiled.

"Why to try these on of course. That's also why I went by the boutique. I had these made for those who wanted to pay a visit for the museum so they could look there best. So I thought why not all of us." She said as they grabbed an outfit each. Fluttershy blushed slightly as she was holding her dark green dress, and as she judged by the style of how it was made, she even thought it would be way too overt for her.

"Well ... Rarity I don't think it would be fine for me. It's ... well ... too ... too open ..." She said as her cheeks became deep red.

"Oh, Fluttershy, darling. You're just exaggerating. I did it according to your style, and I think it will be very good for you. Just try it." She said in her trademark lady tone.

"Well, Tails and what do you think?" Fluttershy asked her BF, as she looked at him. Tails smiled at her back before he spoke with his arms crossed in the chest.

"I think that you should try this. You'll never know until you try, so… *shrugs*... Go for it" He said with a calm tone in his voice. Fluttershy smiled happily at his approval before she nodded.

"Okay then." She said before she turned herself to the changing room and disappeared behind the curtains. It took less than thirty seconds before she spoke she was still hiding behind the curtain.

"Well, I am ready guys." Her voice sounded, "Here I come." She said as she was about to coming out the room.

"Drumroll please." Silver joked as he then made a look as he playing the drums and that characteristic "Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" flew out of his mouth. Rarity giggled over his behaviour before she called her friend out.

"We are ready, darling." She said. That's when Fluttershy drew the curtains off and appeared before the public. Silver and Rarity turned shock instantly, and Silver even stopped Trrrr-ing and silenced. Fluttershy was dressed in a dark green knee-length tight dress, that completely fitting her beautiful body shape, green shoes on her feet and dark green gloves on her hands. It was not that overt as she thought as the most of her body were cover besides from her exposed shoulders, but it still wasn't her style.

"Well… H-how is it?" She asked shyly, waiting for the answer. But instead of answer she heard a loud thud and gasped in fear since it was Tails who was the one who caused the thud. Tails was lying there on the floor with a drug smile on his face, with a stars in his eyes (and over his head as well), and some blood is coming out of his nose. Fluttershy ran up to him and kneeled down before she took him in her arms and placed him on her knees. She then grabbed his cheeks and looked in his eyes with a scared look on her face.

"Tails. Tails, please answer me." She spoke with a pleading tone in her voice by trying to get him back, "I'm sorry… Please, I'm so sorry for this… I didn't mean to scare you… Tails… M… Miles, please speak to me."

Tails was motionless for a short moment, but then he made a relaxed sigh, before he glanced in his girlfriend's eyes, "Oh… F-Fluttershy? Glad to see you here." He said with his voice sounded like he was drunk or something. Fluttershy then smiled in relief before closing her eyes and hugging him tightly, glad that he was okay. Silver and Rarity was watching this scene with a shock looks on their faces.

"Beauty is a strong power." Silver stated.

"Ba-dum, tsss…" Rarity parodied the sound of drums, and pretended that she plays drums, too. Silver smiled and then looked at Tails. Fluttershy had helped Tails up after that little dilemma and Tails looked at Silver.

"Alright Mr. Prower come on we need to get dressed too." Silver said to the fox as he agrees as he and Silver get in the dressing room. The two go into separate rooms to change into the clothes that Rarity got for her boyfriend and herself. Girls was waiting for their guys. Short after a few seconds Tails come out and stood in a male-model pose. He was dressed in a long white jacket over his white shirt with three upper buttons undid, black pants and his usual red and white shoes. Fluttershy blushed and giggled shyly as she saw his new look, and she liked it.

"W-Wow, Tails y-you look stunning." She said trying to get the words out and Tails smiled at her kindly, before he went over to her and took her hands.

"You like it?" He asked. Fluttershy smiled.

"I love it." Fluttershy answered in amazement, causing him to blush and scratching the back of his head. Silver then came out in a nice red t-shirt with his chest fur peeps on top, black pants and black shoes. He was looks like an argentinian tango dancer. Much to Rarity's amazement as her eyes became wide and sparkled as a stars. Silver glanced at his girlfriend with a macho look on his face as he grinned at her. He approached her closer, before speaking.

"How do I look, baby?" He asked as his sexy voice could make her to lose consciousness right here. Rarity didn't answer to him as she rolled her eyes thoughtlessly by swaying from side to side as if she was ready to fall. Silver made his eyes wide in surprise as he knew what's going to happen and caught her in his arms before she lost her consciousness literally. He then took her up in bridal style by staring at her unconscious body and that dreamy smile on her face before he sighed in disappointment and his eyes narrowed again.

"Damn." He muttered to himself and then he glanced at his friends, "It seems that I may have overdone a little." He said grinning while Tails just looked at him with a plain expression.

"A little?" Tails asked him with a sarcastic tone in his voice by prompting Silver to frowning in response.

"Hey, I can't help it, if I have good looks." He said as Rarity looked to be coming out of it as she sees Silver carrying her. "Oh...dear, am I dreaming?" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh Rarity forgive me. I may have gone to far with my-" Silver couldn't finish cause Rarity place a finger on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Oh Silvy you don't need to apologize. I think you look absolutely dazzling in those clothes." She said as she scratched his chest. Silver blushed at this and then lifted her on her feet. Once that was done the other couple were ready.

"So, can we get going?" Tails said as Silver puts Rarity on her feet. The two nod and then the group leave the store and head for the museum.

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Okay that's the end of this chapter, we also want to thank BHG for helping us do most of this, unfortunately he and another guy who I won't say are now asleep.**

 **NSH: Yeah really sorry about that guys. So yeah this is going to be a four part special. After this one we have another one that was given to us by Apexwolf. Oh also Snow had work to get done so it's just us 2 for right now.**

 **TOG:Right, so we hope you guys enjoyed this and hope to see more to come.**

 **NSH: Yep and as always R.F.F for more. So until next time this is NSH and TOG signing off.**

 **Both: Bye**


	7. F, FK, TTF, and TAC hit Canterlot Part 2

Fashionista, The Future Knight, The Twin Tailed Genius, and The Animal Care Taker hit Canterlot part 2: The Museum meeting.

Upon arrival the group were at first astounded by what they saw in the main lobby. The whole place was filled with relics of the old times of Equestria. They then went up to the stand and look at the monuments on display. Tails then spoke.

"Wow these are really good. Whoever made these did really nice work." He said as he was looking at the one to his right. The three nodded in agreement, and then they kept on looking through the place as Tails and Silver were really in intrigue by some of the art work put into it, as Fluttershy and Rarity were looking elsewhere at some sculptures. Rarity then found one that really caught her attention.

"Oh wow this diamond here looks simply fabulous doesn't it Fluttershy?" She said as she then looks as she notices Fluttershy wasn't there and was looking at the portraits of animals. Rarity smiled as she looks at her friend.

 _Hmm should've known she would be observing those portraits._ Rarity thought as she looked at Fluttershy and then turned her attention towards the paintings. Fluttershy was moving from painting to painting when she bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Uofhh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, here let me get you a hand." She then gets up and tries lending a hand at the fallen pony.

"Why thank you..." The pony answered in a female tone. Fluttershy stops as she notices who it was and this voice she will recognize anywhere. She smiles seeing a blue unicorn-girl with a bright blue mane and tail, dressed in a bright purple T-shirt and jeans, with a red shoes on her feet, and darkish purple cap and a huge magician hat. Fluttershy smiled happily at her.

"Trixie!" She exclaimed happily. Trixie smiles while looking at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Trixie is so happy to see you!" Trixie said as she hugged Fluttershy. Rarity heard the noise and went to Fluttershy's position and saw she was with Trixie. She then smiled and walked up to the two.

"Well, I'll be. Trixie what are you doing here?" She asked the unicorn magician. Trixie smiled as she spoke.

"Well the Great and Powerful Trixie decided to come here to take a break from her performances. May I ask how Trixie's friends are doing?" She asked still talking in the first person like she always done. Fluttershy and Rarity giggled at her pronouncement of the first person.

"I see you're still talking in the third person manner." Rarity said. The three then got to talking. As they talked Silver and Tails walked over to see them talking.

"... And after that surprise he was stunned like crazy. At first I was scared, but as I look back on it. It was a little funny." Fluttershy said with a smile. That's when Trixie giggled.

"Trixie still can't believe you did such a thing." Trixie said surprised at what she did. Fluttershy then turned away embarrassed at first but after a short moment, she looked back at her magician friend.

"Yeah, but I did that because I wanted to show him that I… love him." She said while blushing.

"The same goes for me. I will say it may not be how a lady would do it, but I just wanted him to know how much I did love him." Rarity said as she blushed a little. They hadn't yet noticed Silver and Tails who smiled and blushed as they heard what their girls were talking about. They then decided not to interrupting their friendly conversation and returned for the exhibits watching. The girls in meantime stopped near the exhibit, which was near Silver and Tails.

"Well Trixie's certainly surprised you both have boyfriends." Trixie said still being in surprise, "And she can only congratulate you." Rarity and Fluttershy giggled while blushing, as they both stroked their shoulders by their hands. Trixie then grinned at them but that was before something caught her eyes and the expression on her face shone with amazement.

"Well, thanks Trixie, darling." Rarity spoke as she stopped giggling, "Well, to be honest, we both…"

"Oh, sorry Rarity for interrupting you, but Trixie need to chat with this handsome." Trixie said with a smile, what prompted a wide eyes from both of girls, and then she headed to the neighboring exhibit, "Trixie be back soon." She said in a flirting manner. The girls glanced at where she was heading, but only to gasp in shock as they saw that she was heading towards Silver and Tails.

Meanwhile, Trixie came close to Silver as she straightened her hair before she put

her hand on his left shoulder, "Hey there, handsome." She said softly. Silver made his eyes wide when he heard an unfamiliar voice, and then turned to the owner, to see a blue unicorn girl who flattered her eyes lovingly. He thought was about to raising his eyebrow questioningly as he didn't knew what she needs.

"Hello, Miss." He said, puzzled, "Are you lost?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The Little and Helpless Trixie lost in this huge museum." Trixie spoke as her voice sounded innocent, and then she rested her head on his shoulder, "Can you help her to find the way back?"

Rarity's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Trixie sticks to her boyfriend, and then she flew into a rage and clenched her fists before she walked toward them, to stop this accident. Silver, meanwhile, has become an even bigger shock when this girl was openly flirting with him, and then he used his powers to levitate her aside. Much to Trixie made her eyes wide, catching herself puzzled.

"Excuse me, miss." He spoke slowly and carefully, "I don't want to disappoint you, but I already have ..." He then smiled at Rarity, "Hey, Rarity." Rarity was still angry, and went to her boyfriend back to back, before grabbing his left hand and standing at attention, thus causing him to wipe his smile away and confusing him even more. She snorted and looked at Trixie as her face took on an important and meaningful expression.

"Trixie, allow me to introduce you, Silver the Hedgehog." Rarity spoke with her voice having her trademark lady tone, "My boyfriend!" The last phrase she said with obvious roar that even Tails heard and turned to them. He made his eyes wide, he noticed a strange girl that's with Rarity and Silver. Trixie on the other hand looked surprised and nervous that she was flirting with her friend's boyfriend before she grinned nervously and giggled.

"Oops… *giggles*... Sorry, Rarity." She said innocently, "Trixie didn't knew." She said trying to not get on her friend's bad side like she did before. Rarity felt relief seeing that she understood and smiled at her disapprovingly. Trixie nodded before she turned her attention to Tails.

"And you?" She asked Tails.

Fluttershy gasps in fear before she rushed at Tails with great speed. As she was near him, she wrapped her both arms around his neck by snuggling to him as tight as she could and closing her eyes shut. "N-N-No, he's my boyfriend... b-b-back off!" She said attempting to tell off Trixie. Tails blushed madly as his girlfriend did it and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"F-Fluttershy?" He muttered in embarrassment. Silver, Rarity and Trixie was staring at the two with a blank looks on their faces before they smiled and laughed awkwardly and it even caught the attention of a few other ponies. Tails couldn't help but laughed as well, as he was still hugging his girlfriend. Fluttershy realizing what she just did blushed and let go of Tails and stood very embarrassed by her reaction.

"I-I-I'm sorry for the outburst everyone. I-I-I didn't mean to…" Fluttershy just stood as embarrassed as that time she admitted her feelings to Tails that one time. Tails just grabbed her shoulders and looked at her still blushing.

"Aw, it's fine Fluttershy. Just try not do that again okay?" He spoke with soft tone in his voice by trying to act as gentle as he could. Fluttershy nodded at him smiling before she took his arm with both hands and together they turned to Trixie.

"Well, if I heard your name right, It's Trixie." Tails spoke with his voice calmed and balanced.

 **Seven hours later.**

After seven hours of exploring the museum, the street was dark. The company of five friends, and the two couples had already left the museum, which was closed for the night. They stood near the main entrance and while the girls had a friendly conservation Silver and Tails went over to the shop to get something for their girls. Tails had found a nice little bird picture for Fluttershy while Silver found a special vase that had a pattern he knew Rarity would love to have. After going around to look at other things, the two boys decided they would pay and head back the rest of the group. Paying for their gifts, the two walked out of the gift shop.

"You think Fluttershy will like this Silver?" Tails asked to the silver psychic. Silver put his hand on the kitsune's shoulders with a reassurance to it.

"Of course she will, i bet she would love anything you got her. Now you tell me." He said as he showed the vase.

"You think Rarity will like this pattern." Silver said. Tails smiled and bumped his shoulder against Silver's.

"Yeah, i think she would like it. Plus it's you, she'd love anything you gave her." Tails said.

"Thanks man." Silver thanked him. Making their way to the others they exchanged smiles before Tails and Silver got over to their girls. They held their gifts behind backs. The girls then turned to the boys.

"Oh hello you two where did you run off to?" Rarity asked. Silver and Tails looked at each other then nodded. They showed the gifts and gave them to Rarity and Fluttershy.

"We know it's not much, but…" Tails began, but was interrupted by Fluttershy who gave him a big hug

"Oh Tails. It's perfect thank you….. Miles." She said with a smile as she hugged Tails. Tails blushed at this, but hugged her back. Rarity looked at Silver who scratched behind his head.

"I didn't know if you would like the design or not, if you don't want it, i understand." Silver said, but Rarity just smiled.

"Oh Silvy it's wonderful. Thank you." She said as she set the vase down and hugged Silver. Silver gladly returned the hug while Trixie was enjoying the sight. After they broke off the hug Silver and Tails approached Trixie. They then presented her a new cape and hat. These had a Dark night sky blue like Luna's mane and on the back of the cape was her cutie mark. Trixie went wide eyed as she looked at it.

"Rarity and Fluttershy made these after your last visit and saved it incase we ran into you. Believe it or not they asked us to bring them just in case." Tails said. Rarity and Fluttershy approached Trixie.

"Do you like them?" Rarity asked as she and Fluttershy awaited an answer. Trixie just smiled and looked like she was about to cry. She then hugged the two.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Trixie is so happy you made this for her." She said. Fluttershy and Rarity joined in the hug while Silver and Tails looked on and bro fisted each other. Silver then spoke.

"Shall we head out?" He asked as the museum was shutting the lights down. They all nodded in agreement and were about to head out when.

"BLLLAAAARRRRNNNN!" An alarm went off after the sound of a window being shattered. This caught the fives attention as they looked around.

"What's going on?" Tails asked in confusion and slightly scared because of unexpectedness. However, it was not long for him waited for an answer. They then saw the guards of the museum were heard inside now opened museum doors by being in alarm as they yelled at something or rather someone.

"Stop in the name of the law!" They heard as one of the guards started to run off after the thief as he started to keep running upstairs of the museum. They saw a mysterious figure running throughout the museum corridors, though they couldn't see what it was or even what a shape it has. Rarity then frowned and glanced at the others.

"We need to help them!" she said with confidence in her voice. The others nodded to her.

"Trixie agreed!" Trixie said as her eyebrows were furrowed too.

"If I was a thief, and the protection of persecuted me, it would be only one place where I could escape." Tails suggested, "To the back door!", Without wasting their time, friends ran to the back entrance to the museum, to intercept the thief there. Once they ran up to the back door, they were immediately stopped by the small and tiny doors, forming a semicircle. Rarity and Trixie charged their horns, Silver formed a bright blue aura around him and Tails pulled his arm cannon. Only Fluttershy, who was unarmed at the moment, hid behind Tails, and looked nervously at the door, waiting for the thief's appearance. They were waiting for him in the dead silence, and even the crickets aren't noisy nearby. However, a moment later, they heard nearest the window was broken. They all gasped in surprise and looked at the window on the right side.

The thief was standing in the window frame, dressed in a long brown coat, black boots, jeans and a brown wide cowboy hat with a yellow star on his forehead side. He then spies a window and jumps for it down on the ground. He landed near our heroic team and glanced at them as they all froze and stood motionless. Tails, Silver, and the girls made it just in time to see the thief. Tails aimed his arm cannon, Rarity and Trixie was ready to use their magic, and Silver was ready to use his psychic powers on the thief. But before they could do anything, a thief with a lightning speed pulled a huge revolver from under his coat and aimed at them. Men gasped in surprise when they saw his gun, and reacted just in time, as it began to shoot at them.

The bullets he shoots went all over as Tails grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her to the left while Silver grabbed Rarity and Trixie and pulled them to the right. They were hiding behind the walls as the bullets go around the area. While they were there, hiding, Tails had his eyes wide as dishes, shocked by this turn of events.

"It has a gun? No way!" He whispered to himself, and then was ready to peek his head, but ру couldn't since the bullets were coming too fast. He then turns to Silver and nods. Silver nods back and then he uses his telekinetic powers to pick up a small vase with a plant in it and threw it at the thief which knocked the gun out of his hand. Tails then came from behind the wall and tried to shoot the thief down, but the thief used a trash can to shield himself from the blast hit. Tails then lowered his hand and rushed at the thief, with an angry/serious expression as he saw him running away. Silver and Tails then ran after him before they turned around the corner. They stop as they see the thief get in some sort of vehicle and flies off with a huge bag hanging in the back on there. Silver then hits the wall with his fist.

"Dammit… he got away." He said out of anger, as Tails comes by near him. "Yeah, no duh Silver." He then slumps down and deactivates his buster that turns back into his hand. The two then fly back to the girls who was now along with museum guards. As they returned, Rarity and Fluttershy immediately took the situation into their hands, to comfort their boyfriends, who failed this simple mission.

"Dearie are you alright?" Rarity asked as she tries to comfort Silver with her warm hug, though he was angry he still lets her talk. "Not really Rarity." He had with his head down as he was angered, "He got away and we don't even know who he is." Silver said with an even more annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah, he has a point we have no idea who that was or what was stolen. Although, I have something for a suggestion. Because in Equestria no firearms." Tails said. This left the others puzzled until….

"He stole the new artifact." Someone said. The group then turned to the voice and saw a pony standing in a fancy suit with black shoes and a red tie.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked. The man then spoke.

"I'm the manager of this museum, and that thief stole what is a rare diamond that's known in these parts, in fact, it was the new artifact we had acquired! We need that diamond! " He said to them while being distraught with fear.

Trixie then thought about what he said and then came up with an idea. "Trixie and her friends will help you find that thief!" She said with determination, though Fluttershy's expression say otherwise. But Rarity made her eyes wide as the idea came into her head before she grinned and blasted off.

"Trixie, what are you talking about you're not getting us involved with this, right Silver?" Fluttershy said though Silver had the same determination like Trixie's. "You can count on us, sir!" He said while Tails confirmed that statement. "Yeah, we'll catch that thief." He said as Fluttershy looked scared.

"Oh, my." She squeaked.

"Sorry to interrupt ya'll, but where exactly do you plan on looking for the criminal?" The Manager asked. This bursted the three's bubble and made them have a dumbfounded expression.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that part." Tails said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, guess we didn't think about that." Silver said by crossing his arms together in a standing in a thinking pose.

"Trixie admits she didn't think either." Trixie said. Everyone was expecting Rarity to speak, but when they turned to look at her she wasn't in her spot.

"Hey, where did Rarity go?" Tails asked. That's when footsteps could be heard. They all turned to see Rarity walking in wearing a red coat with an orange belt, her usual shoes, but a black hat that made her look like a detective. She walked up while Silver smacked his head with a right palm and groaning in annoyance before he glanced back at his girlfriend and frowning disapprovingly.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" He asked her, his voice sounded tired and monotonous.

Rarity, came up to him, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning proudly, "Oh, my dear Silvy. I just changed clothes to better fit our task." she said playfully, and then she frowned, "We have to have an important mission. To find and return a valuable diamond, and to bring this thief to justice. And I think I know where to start." She said, before turning to the manager, "Sir, we need to see the crime scene." She said as a detective, The manager nodded, "Fine, Miss Detective." He said before heading inside the museum. After he and the guards disappear, thus leaving our friends outside, they looked at Rarity once again by smiling at her.

"Well, Rarity." Trixie spoke, "Trixie must say that you look great."

"Yeah, I agree." Silver agreed with her by approving the appearance of his girlfriend, as he grinned smugly at her, "I even feel jealous."

Rarity giggled, "Oh, my dear. You're jealous of me does not make sense." She then pulled out another four suits, "I made it for all of you."

Much to her friends made their eyes wide before they laughed awkwardly, by exchanging glances with each other as they approached the crime scene.

To Be Continued...

 **NSH: And there you have it. Now a good old mystery with detective Rarity now that's going to be fun. Your thoughts you two?**

 **BHG: Well, I think it'll be interesting after that. People still doesn't know what awaits for them in future.**

 **TOG: No they don't, and we'll be seeing more you Rarity and her detective side in the next chapter.**

 **NSH: That's right TOG. Anyways thanks again guys for reading and we hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. As always please R.F.F for more ideas and as a reminder...**

 **TOG: Yeah, we can take ideas, though don't flood them with very long comments.**

 **BHG: We can take your ideas, but not the whole plot line. Just a couple of shots will be enough. But there's no need to write the whole concept with details and character's roles. Seriously… ^^**

 **NSH: Yeah I have to agree with them. I don't mind doing specials every once and awhile, but all the time. These are called MICRO-ADVENTURES for a reason. So yeah… Anyways PM one of us for an idea of leave in the review and yeah we'll see you guys next time. Oh yeah Snow couldn't be here cause of work so in spirit. So till next time this is NSH, BHG, and TOG…. SIGNING OFF! Bye guys**

 **BHG: POWEEEEEEEEEER!**

 **TOG: Later!**


	8. F, FK, TTF, and TAC hit Canterlot Part 3

Fashionista, The Future Knight, The Twin Tailed Genius, and The Animal Care Taker hit Canterlot part 3: Mysteries afoot

The Manager had led our group to the exhibit that had contained the diamond. They was now in a detective clothes that Rarity made for them. Silver was wearing a dark brown coat, black pants, black shirt, and black shoes and he wore a narrow hat on his head. Fluttershy was dressed in black clothes, consisting of a knee-length black skirt, black shirt and black coat, plus a black beret on her head, and black boots on her feet. Tails wore clothes of the same color as Fluttershy, with the only difference being that he was not wearing a headdress. Trixie was dressed in the same clothes as Rarity. They entered the large hall, where there were a lot of police officers, security guards, and many others. Broken glass lying on the floor. One of the policemen, who takes readings from the guard noticed a detective team, and nodded to them with a frown. SRTFT nodded at him back by frowning as well, and then they came in their place.

As they were approaching the room had lost it's color and went black and white. Tails and Rarity were the first who turned their gaze on a pedestal, where there was nothing on it. Tails then frowned and looked at Rarity before he nodded, thus signalling that he's ready to work. Rarity frowned in response, and then they looked at the pedestal, where the diamond was stolen. Rarity then squatted and began to inspect the scene of the crime as she spoke like she was narrating what was happening.

 _ **Rarity's narration**_

 _As we approached the scene of the crime I found myself wondering about that thief and his weapon of choice. It astounded me, what was that weird thing? The Manager came by and showed the spot where the diamond was stolen._

 _I looked at the place and see that this glass was spreaded out through the ground seeing it all over the area. I deduced the thief was sloppy and was in a rush for a quick getaway. My friends and I then looked around the at the area to see what's going on. There was a lot of cops and who asked the guards. These cops, they work so carelessly. Then I heard a sigh from my man. I turned to Silver, and see how his tired and irritated looks at me. This intrigued me, since usually he's not like that._

"Rarity, can you tell me why are you commenting our actions out loud?" Silver asked.

 _ **End of Rarity's narration for now**_

Color returns as Silver is looking at Rarity still awaiting an is eyes narrowed in annoyance when he broke off her fun.

"Well it seemed appropriate. You joy killer." She said with an offended tone in her voice. Silver rolled his eyes as they looked around for a while that was until Rarity noticed something on the pedestal of the display case. A small piece of purple fur. She then uses her magic and levitates it to her for a closer look.

"Ah ha, just as I suspected, the culprit's fur was torn from him. I imagine it came off when he made his escape." She deduced as she showed the others the fur. Though Tails comes to her as he then looked to fur.

"Hmm, you're right this does look like fur, from a mobian no doubt." He takes a pincer and takes the patch of fur and places it into a bag called 'Evidence' Rarity then spoke.

"Hmm a Mobian you say?" Rarity said while thinking.

Fluttershy then looked around with Trixie down the hallway where they saw the thief come by. They checked the parts of the hallway to see if there was anything for them to use like clues. They then looked at each other and shrugged. They returned to the others as Fluttershy spoke up.

"Sorry, we can't find anything here that could help track down the robber." She said, while Rarity came up to them.

"Well that's nonsense Fluttershy I'm sure they're sure to be clues there you're just not looking right come." She said as she made her way to the hallways.

"Trixie and Fluttershy both checked, but couldn't find anything, what would make you think you find something?." Trixie said. That's when Rarity looked and then saw the rug and rubbed its fabric between her hands. As Tails was looking in a suspicious look at what Rarity was doing.

"Ok Rarity, nows not the time to look at fabric here." He said, but Rarity placed her hand and felt the fabric.

"On the contrary Tails." She then got up. "Come let's see if we can't track down his whereabouts." She said as she goes through the entrance and the others follow suit.

 _ **Rarity's Narration**_

 _As me and the others left the building I found myself wondering about this thief and got more questions to which I need answers. Who was this thief? Was there more to him then we thought? And what was wrong with his fashion sense? We made our way to a nearby street where we knew the thief had to have came by and decided to start asking some of the ponies to see if they've seen anything._

 _ **End of Rarity's narration.**_

"Rarity! Would you cut that out?" Silver snapped again, by trying to stop his girlfriend's thinking aloud. Rarity turned to Silver looking a little angry and humphed at him as Silver just rolled his eyes once again in annoyance by Rarity's actions. The group then started to ask around the area trying to get answers from the locals. However they all kept saying they had not seen any sign of a thief well except for one more pony. Fluttershy went up to him to talk.

"Um excuse me sir?" She said. The pony looked at her. "What do you want?" He asked with a rude tone. Fluttershy was starting to feel very shy when trying to talk to him.

"I-I-I was curious… if y-you saw any flying vehicles come by here." The pony though was being difficult as he turned away. "Listen I'm not exactly wanting to talk and even if I was I would never talk to you. So do me a favor and buzz off." He said as he motioned Fluttershy to leave. Tails, who was staring at this scene with wide eyes and opened mouth immediately turned mad as he hated when someone dares to offend his girl. He then glared as he pulled out his arm cannon to teach this bastard a lesson. But Fluttershy got scared for him, and stopped him by wrapping her both arms on around his neck as she snuggled to him by trying to calm his testosterone surge down. Tails, though, was still mad.

"Fluttershy, let me go!" He muttered through clenched teeth, "I'll teach him some manners!"

"Tails, no ..." Fluttershy said, not wanting him to raise violence, "Stop it. It was not an accident."

"Well, of course it was no accident!" Tails remarked, still angry, "He deliberately insulted you and I'm not going to leave it just like that!"

Fluttershy, but did not let him to do it, and then she looked into his eyes by giving him her signature look of kindness, and smiled at him lovingly, "Miles." She uttered his real name from her voice so soft that Tails immediately calmed down and made his eyes wide, blushing slightly, "Please." Fluttershy said again. Tails had no choice but to sigh in defeat, because he couldn't resist that smile.

"Fine." He said, calming down, "But only because you asked me about it." Fluttershy giggled in response, and then she kissed him on the nose. Tails could not resist and smiled, before his cannon disappeared again and he put his arms around his girlfriend, and clung to her by closing his eyes. They then separated, and glanced into each other's eyes before exchanging nods.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Silver asked them when he, Rarity, and Trixie came to him to find out what they found.

"Umm ... I tried to ask that guy ... * sigh * … I'm sorry but he just wouldn't say anything." Fluttershy said trying to apologize to the gang.

"Do not blame yourself Fluttershy, but Trixie believes he is hiding something." Trixie said. Silver nodded at this as Tails got into a thinking pose.

"Okay so we may have a lead the question is how do we get him to talk?" Silver asked.

Tails frowned, "I can only think about to break his face for ..."

"Tails!" Fluttershy interrupted him with a frown, by reminding him of what he promised. Tails sighed again, and then scratched his head wearily, "Yes, I'm sorry. I remember." He said, and then he looked at Trixie, "Trixie?"

"Trixie run out of ideas." Trixie said, as always speaking in the third person. The five then thought about how until Rarity had an idea.

"I've got just the thing to handle these sorts of problems." She went to change again, and then came back wearing a black outfit that looks like it can make any male colt drool. Silver was seeing this and was now looking at Rarity lovingly as she wore the fluff around her neck.

"This will make him talk." She confidently said as she made her way to the guy. Silver, watching her, smiled with "that's my girl" look on his face, and crossed his hands in the chest area.

"Excuse me sir?" Rarity spoke as she walked up to the stallion who tell off Fluttershy a moment ago. She swayed her hips and her tail goes along it. Her look made this stallion to widen his eyes as his mouth opened, too.

"Y-Yeah?" He said with a trebling voice as Rarity walks around him with her eyes half closed and looking on his face with her eyelids fluttered slowly. The Stallion was lured into Rarity like a fish to bait.

"I was hoping that maybe you can tell me if you saw any flying vehicles of the sort?" She said as she strokes his chin to try getting him to talk, his tongue starts hanging as he keeps on staring at her.

"O-k, I think I saw something fly by over at the west side of town." He said as he points to west side and looks like he's ready to kiss her, she notices this and back off him not wanting to see where this would go.

"Ok, thank you sir, you were good cooperating." She shook his hands and then walked back to the others leaving him dumbfounded. The stallion was staring at her with wide eyes as she was walking away from him further and further. He was ready to follow her but he changed his mind as he saw mobian hedgehog was glaring at him and cracking his fists. The stallion then grinned nervously before he continued his was going since the very beginning.

Meanwhile Rarity returned to her friends by wearing a proud smile on her face. Her eyes then became wide in question as she noticed her BF was staring at her disapprovingly and shaking his head from side to side, but Rarity was only about to smile innocently and giving him her 'I can explain!' look by hiding her hands behind her back. Silver rolled his eyes as her behaviour before he decided to speak with her.

"So what did he say Rarity?" Silver asked with a strong tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"He said that he spotted something flying west." Rarity answered as she pointed to the west side of town. The others nodded and the gang took off for the west of Canterlot. Silver and Rarity, though remained standing at the same place, with Silver looking at Rarity and his face seemed emotionless. Rarity raised her eyebrow in question.

"What?" She asked.

Silver sighed, before he smiled again and put his right arm around her waist. They followed the others for not to delay the investigation.

"Nothing." He said but his voice was now calm.

 _ **Rarity's narration**_

 _We had succeeded in getting more information on our mystery thief's escape route as we headed to the west side of Canterlot. As we arrived and I changed back to my detective clothes on our way there. We searched around we found a nearby stand that had been completely ran over and found that vehicle we saw near the museum when the thief escaped, but it looked like it had ran through a brick wall. It looked like the thief had abandoned it to make sure he/she wasn't discovered when someone found it._

 _ **End of Rarity's Narration (again)**_

"Rarity….Look at this." Rarity had turned to Silver who was looking at the damage. "Whoever it is really didnt have any consideration for others property and was in a big hurry. He did leave behind more of this." He showed more of the purple fur that they found at the museum. Rarity took a look and using her knowledge of Fashion and keen eyes she concluded it was the same as the one they found at the museum. Tails was investigating the vehicle with Fluttershy and Trixie.

"Hmm this thing is good, but it looks like Mobian tech and not like mine. And this thing reminds me something... " Tails said as he frowned when he remembered the person he met for a long time ago, "Or rather someone I've met a long time ago." He then continued the investigation as he opened the bag to put more revolver cartridges in there. He then sniffed one of the cartridges, "Mmm… It fired recently." He muttered, before he returned his gaze back in the bag. As he pulled his hand inside, be felt some paper roll. With wide eyes he pulled it out from there. He made his eyes wide, before he stood up sharply and glanced at Rarity.

"Rarity, Silver! Come here quickly!" He called them out. Silver and Rarity ran up closer to him as their faces became worried.

"What is it, Tails, darling?" Rarity asked him, "You found something?"

"Oh, yeah." Tails answered, as he showed them a paper roll, on which the name of the vehicle was written, "Marvelous Queen!"

Rarity, Silver, Fluttershy and Trixie became dumbfound as they didn't exactly knew what the hell does it means. Silver then frowned.

"And?" He asked by being annoyed, "What now?"

Tails grins, "So you're telling me you don't remember?" He asked, before he turned to Rarity, "Marvelous Queen owned only by only one person who I knew for about twelve years ago on Mobius. The guy who owned it was a real mercenary works only for his money." Rarity smiled as she got his point while the rest was shocked, "Perhaps he traveled here, to see if he can find himself some job. The most thing that I am sure, that he steal it not for himself, but for someone else who ordered the robbery."

"Great job Tails. So we now know that first what it was he stole, second he's mobian, and third…" Rarity spoke as she crossed her arms, "He's now probably on his way to the meeting with his client." Silver concluded.

"I wonder who hired him and more importantly Tails do you remember who he is?" Fluttershy asked. Tails tried to recall, but it looked like he was having a rough time.

"I can't remember, it may have been so long since I haven't seen him in quite sometime." He said as he stood up. Trixie then grabbed his shoulder.

"It is alright Tails. Trixie and friends will find this thief and bring him to justice." She said with confidence. Tails looked at her and smirked. He then nodded and then saw the patch of fur in Rarity's hands. He smacked himself on the face, as he remembers what an idiot he was because he didn't came up with a simple idea to analyze this fur on his computer. He then pulled out his computer, before he stretched his hand to Rarity's side.

"Hey Rarity can you give me that please?" He asked. Rarity looked surprised, but did what he asked. Tails then put the fur inside his analyzer and started a scanning process. The others looked at the computer screen with a curious looks on their faces by gathering behind Tails's back.

"Umm, Tails. May I ask what you are doing?" Fluttershy asked as he had his hands on the keyboard.

"DNA scanning process." Tails answered as he almost finished. They then gave him a look, "I hadn't thought of it in the beginning, sorry guys." He looked at his computer and then it said "Scan Complete" and then showed a picture of a purple weasel with blue eyes in two brown cowboy boots, a texan hat with a yellow star on the foreheads side, and a belt holding two pistols in them. Trixie's eyes turned wide when she saw it.

"Hey, Trixie remembers this star. I saw him." She said excitedly. Tails then gritted his teeth as he looks at it while the others turned to her.

"You know this guy Trixie?" Fluttershy asked. Trixie turned to them. "Yes his name was Nack when I met him, but he went by another name, but I can't remember what it was" She said as she was recalling when she met him.

"Fang." Tails said under his breath. Everyone turned to him. Tails looked angry as he gripped his fists, as he was now remember everything, "His name was Fang! Fang the Sniper! He hunted me and Sonic to steal the Chaos Emeralds. Though, he wanted them not for their powers but their cost. In fact he also has been hired to do some other jobs beside that as well." He said. Silver then looked at him a little mad.

"How come you never told me about him?" He asked. Tails looked at him for a second.

"I didn't remember much of him. It's been twelve years since me and Sonic last saw him, dude." He said as he become angry, too think. That's when the device was going off. Tails then hide the computer back in his coat and glared at Silver, "You think I must remember every damn second of my life? Really?" He asked with his voice have this angry growl.

"Well no, but still. In any case how are we gonna find him though. He could be anywhere." Silver said.

"Trixie thinks if he has a meeting with a client, then there's can only one place." Trixie suggested, prompting everyone to turn at her, with their eyes grew wide. They saw Trixie smiling at them proudly, with her arms crossed in the chest. "It's Canterlot underground society." She stated. Rarity smirked at her in response.

"Of course." She agreed, "I can't believe I didn't think about it from the start of this. The police and royal guards never go there, so it can be the safest place, where they can to conclude the deal." They all then smiled well except for Fluttershy who knew where this was going.

"Oh no please don't tell me we're considering going down there." She said in a shy and frightened tone. But the others didn't listen to her. They looked at each other and nodded by agreeing that they need to move to the underground. Fluttershy then sighed in disappointment and whispered under her breath. "Oh dear."

*To Be Continued*

 **NSH: Oh dear indeed Fluttershy. This is going to be pretty epic what about you guys?**

 **BHG: Your truth, NSH.**

 **TOG: Heck Yeah, we'll see what happens when they meet the cleaver(?) Nack/Fang next time.**

 **NSH: Yep anyways thanks again guys for reading this chapter. Thanks again to TOG and BHG for helping me with this chapter**

 **BHG: You're welcome, you can always count on us, right TOG?**

 **TOG: Right! BHG. We can do this.**

 **NSH: Thanks. Anyways as always if you have an idea for a story in this series let us know in either reviews or PM. If you want to stay updated with this story be sure to Favorite and Follow for more. Be sure to follow these two as well. Anyways we'll see you guys next time till then this is BHG and TOG….. SIGNING OFF.**

 **BHG: See ya, and don't forget to leave a review...**

 **TOG: LATER!**


	9. F, FK, TTF, and TAC hit Canterlot Part 4

Fashionista, The Future Knight, The Twin Tailed Genius, and The Animal Care Taker hit Canterlot part 4: Mystery solved. Enter Fang the sniper/Nack the weasel

 _ **Rarity's narration**_

 _We made our way to the underground and began to search for Nack or Fang. We made sure to stay away from a lot of the ponies here. In Canterlot underground you could find some of the lowest of the low here. Ruffians, thieves, and other unpleasant ones. Of course even I never thought I'd set foot here, but it was the only way to put an end to this case once and for all. I looked around trying to spy our little friend, but it was like trying to find a piece of fabric in a huge draw_

 _ **Narration ends**_

Silver turns to shush Rarity by place his finger on her lips. "Rarity I love you, but you seriously need to stop especially when we are trying to stay hidden and in a place like this." Silver said spreading his arms out motioning around the area. The others agreed with Silver this time as they kept moving. Rarity 'hmph' as they kept walking. That's when they turned a corner and Tails spotted Fang and pushed the others back.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Trixie asked him, as she was confused by his action. Tails smirked as he locked his eyes on a purple weisel mercenary, who was walking through the crowd toward a small bar. After Fang entered the bar, Tails turned to the others as his grin became wider.

"Follow me." He said. The others then looked at each other as they approached the bar. Rarity then decided to do her Narration again as they approached the bar.

 _ **Rarity's Narration**_

 _Apple's jumble. I heard about this place from a good friend of mine. If you wanted to find someone this would be the place to look for them. Tails had gone in with the rest of us following behind him. I entered last to cover their back if it's needed. As we entered, we stopped near the entrance, to take a better look on this place. There were lots of shady characters so we had to act like we were part of the crowd. As we blended in Tails got us all some drinks as we looked for our man of an hour. We spotted him near one of the table as he was sitting alone._

 _And now I saw him alive. He looks exactly like on Tails's computer, but much older. We decided to play it well._

 _ **End of Narration**_

Rarity had silenced herself as they turned to Fang. Silver, Tails, Trixie and Fluttershy tried to be careful with him, and kept a distance for Fang didn't suspect them. They approached a table that was on a corner of the bar and settled down around it by keeping their eyes on weisel who sat along the bar counter.

"Alright, there he is." Tails said quietly almost in whisper, "Speaking in once, I am not really helpful in exposure, because he knows me." He then glanced at Silver, "I'm afraid that you Silver is out of the game too."

Silver nodded, "I agree. Mobian hedgehog here in Canterlot underground is not an ordinaly thing." He agreed with Tails, before he glanced at Fang, "But what can stop me from attacking this guy right now?"

"We need to be sure, that he took the diamond with him, Silvy darling." Rarity answered Silver's question, "If we grab him too early, and give him to the police, he would hardly say about where the diamond is."

"Trixie agrees." Trixie agreed with her frowning, "Besides we may lose a larger fish if we try to grab him."

"You mean the Client. Exactly." Tails confirmed her words, "We need to proceed carefully." He said before all five turned their eyes at Fang, "Any ideas?"

Five was silent for a moment, when Rarity got an idea, "I can do it." She suggested, "I can go to him, to start a conversation.. I saw that he had already drank a second cup of drink, and he seems to be a talkative person."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked worried, "He has guns. If he understands your intentions, he attacks you."

"I agree with Fluttershy, Rarity." Silver began to become worried for his girl, "Do not go on the rampage."

"Do not worry Darlings. I can handle this ruffian here. Wish me luck." She said, before she got up and turned her eyes on Fang. As she walked over Fang had a sip of his drink. He then turns to her and smirks.

"Hiya toots, you looking for something here?" He said his voice gruff and looking right at Rarity. She desperately thought of something as she didn't want him to get suspicious

"I…..just noticed you here and nothing more, how are you enjoying here in Canterlot?" She asked, trying to sweet talk with him.

"Hehe, this place ain't so bad, a bit snotty in some part but this place is great!" He said as he took another sip of his drink. She liked this as she then tried talking again.

"What do you also think of the museums here in Canterlot?" Rarity asked hoping to get something out of Fang. Fang smirked as he lowered his hat.

"Mmmm kind of dull for my tastes, but they do contain some rare valuables." He said as he lowered his hat and smirked at her. "Why do you ask?" He said to Rarity curiously. Rarity turned worried and a nervous grin flashed on her face as she didn't knew what to answer.

"Oh, I just asked you for no reason." She quickly came up with the answer, "It's Canterlot after all. Our capital is famous for its museums. Anyone who visits Canterlot must visit our museums at first." She said as she shots at him an innocent smile on her face. Fang raised his left eyebrow in question, but then he smirks at her, before he turned to her completely, and leaned his right elbow on the counter.

"Well I don't think you need to worry about that when you traveled here on business." He said. Rarity then smirks at him in response.

"You came here for business?" She asked him with her voice sounded flirtatiously. Fang nodded, before he turned back to his mug, still smirking and made another big sip of his drink.

"Yeah, sorta." He answered. "Though it's highly classified information, sweetie." He smiled as he lowered his hat. Rarity though knew she was gonna have to use her charm to make him talk.

"Mmm, that's very interesting." She went up to Fang and then place her hand on his shoulder and then puts two of her fingers down his cheek. "Are some sort of a secret agent?" She said as she moved her fingers up and booped his nose. Fang smirked at this, before he took another sip of his drink.

"No, girl." He replied, "I'm just doing some work, which is, well ... let's say that it is not entirely legitimate." He then removed her hand from his cheek, "You're not like the kind of girls who are interested in the guys outside the law. What brought you here?"

Rarity sat down on a chair next to the mercenary, still smiling flirtatiously, "Oh, this is the highest community is very boring. The girls like me sometimes lacking the extreme." She said as her voice was soft and very lovingly, "I decided to come here in search of thrills."

Fang could not help but laughed at her words, "Thrills." He said, before he finished his drink, and then he turned to Rarity, as his grin grew wider, "If you decided that I can give you the thrills, you caught me not at the right time." He then paid the bartender, and stood up, by placing his hand on his revolver, "I'm afraid to disappoint you baby, but as I said, I have things that I have to finish right now."

"Are you going? So fast?" Rarity said as her voice sounded plaintively, "And you're ready to leave me alone here?"

Fang shook his head, by being impressed by her perseverance, and then he moved very close to her, and bent over her left ear. Rarity gasped nervously because it was not what she expected. Nervously grinning, she looked at her friends who continued to stare at her. Silver, seeing as the polarity changed, clenched his fists, seeing as Fang moved to the offensive to his girlfriend. He gritted his teeth and frowned, and was about to rise from his chair. But Rarity just shook her head sharply, trying to stop it so it does not spoil the entire job. Tails, Fluttershy and Trixie noticed his behavior and magician put a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet.

"Silver, don't do that." She asked him in a low voice, "Hold on a little bit. She almost got it."

"I will never stand when some mercenary stick to my girlfriend!" Silver growled through clenched teeth.

"Silver, No!" Tails told him, "He's got guns. If you attack him now, he may hurt her."

Meanwhile, Fang leaned over his left eye Rarity, grinning devilishly, "Don't worry, baby." He said quietly and ominously, "I always have a time for you and your friends who sits around the table in the right corner of the bar." Rarity's eyes got wide with horror when she realized that he understood her intentions. Then she felt like some elongated object rested against her stomach, and gasped softly. She looked down to see how Fang holds a gun at her stomach. She gasped in terror and looked into his eyes to see his menacing eyes and his clenched teeth bared.

"Don't move!" He demanded, "Maybe you know magic, but your magic will not be enough to stop a bullet!", Rarity began to tremble with fear. She had heard stories from Silver about this weapon, and knew what could happen with her.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Rarity asked with a trembling voice.

"So you came here to catch me? Mishandled wolf in sheep's clothing?" Fang said with a fierce and menacing tone in his voice.

"Sir, I don't understand what you are saying." Rarity lied, trying to defend herself, "Please, remove this thing from my stomach. I'm scared."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Fang barked at her, "I saw you near the museum so I know who you are. You and all your buddies. Do you really thought I am so stupid, that forgot your face?"

Meanwhile, at the table, the guys saw how Fang revealed Rarity's intentions, and became horrified when he put a gun to her stomach. Especially Silver, whose fear increased significantly. He then abruptly stood up from the table, and was ready to rush to save her. He changed his mind when he saw Fang took out another gun and pointed at him, with weisel's head turned in his direction. Fang shook his head thus mentally saying to Silver, that now all the trumps in his hands. Much to Silver glared at him in response. He knew that even the use of his power was dangerous, because the pistol with the hammer cocked can shoot from any superfluous movement, so he froze, and his eyes locked on Fang, who practically took Rarity as a hostage.

Fang grinned, when he managed to turn the situation into in his favor, "So many familiar faces." He said, and then looked at Rarity, "Well, then, Miss Rarity. If you want to remain intact, and IF you don't want your boyfriend to be hurt, you have to do what I say. Don't even try to make any unnecessary movements, or use silly spells. I have a deal that I need to finish, and get a reward for my work, and then you can do whatever you want. I do not care what you do afterwards, I just want to get my money. We both don't need too much violence, right?"

"You won't get off so easily, Fang!" Rarity said sternly, and with a frown, "We will get you sooner or later!"

"I've heard it a thousand times my dear!" Fang said, grinning. That's when Trixie decided to pull a trick of her own and pulled her hat down to cloak her horn as she spoke.

"Alright…..alright calm down. Trixie believes we can make an agreement. So maybe if we let you go you'll let Trixie's friend go?" She asked while under her hat her horn was glowing. Fang had Rarity close and the pistol still pointed at her head.

"You take me for a fool? Lady I'm going to tell you I know that little fox friend of yours back there and I know of his little tricks so don't even try it." He said as the revolver was on Rarity's head. What he wasn't noticing was an aura surrounding Rarity. Trixie then smirked.

"Well you may know his tricks….but…." She looked at Rarity real quick and saw the aura had completely covered her and then smirked. "You don't know TRIXIE'S!" She yelled at him, before pushing Rarity away from Fang's grip, and levitating her back to them. Fang was shocked by this on since Rarity was a guarantee of a successful escape, but now he had to act quickly. He aimed on the company of friends and opened heavy fire from both revolvers, so Tails Trixie and overthrew the tables to create a small cover from the bullets. They ducked under the tables, and there Tails again activated his arm cannon. Silver, meanwhile, embraced Rarity, and looked at her body in search for any damage. Rarity though felt happy that he was worrying for her, but uncomfortable with the fact that it occurs in humans. She took his hand and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Silvy, darling." She spoke, "It's fine. He did not harm me, but we need to stop him from getting away." Silver nodded as he tried to look up, but ducked to avoid the bullets he then noticed Trixie was behind the counter. Silver looked to her and then at Rarity.

"Rarity go to Trixie and stay hidden okay…." He asked. Rarity was worried and wanted to argue with him, but she then saw that Silver was being serious, "Listen. I know, that you could handle him on your own, but he has guns… and I'd rather not see you get shot by them. Please Rarity." Rarity then looked down for a sec and then pecked her boy on the cheek.

"Alright Silvy go get that ruffian." She said as she left to hide with Trixie. Tails witnessed it and looked to Fluttershy. Fluttershy knew what he wanted her to do.

"Flutters go I can handle this guy, but he has something that could give a really bad wounds." He said as he held her hand, "Go to the girls and keep yourself safe while we dealing with Fang." He then frowned, "And Don't! Come! Out! Please." Fluttershy nodded, before she hugged him tightly, thus wishing him luck. Tails hugged her back and patted her. After they separated, Tails stood up and made several shots at Fang so Fluttershy could run to the others. Fang jumped in the air dodging the shots as he focused his aim on Tails. Fluttershy dove to cover with Rarity and Trixie while Tails and Silver tried to attack him, but they were pinned. Each time he ran out they would launch and attack, but Fang was a quick one to reload so it was a stand off. After another series of shots, Fang jumped over the bar counter and ducked under cover to reload a guns. After he made a reload, he stood up again and aimed at his opponents. He opened a fire.

Tails and Silver ducked again, and glanced at each other by exchanging a hopeless looks on their faces, and then they glanced at the girls who was looking at them worrying.

"It seems that situation is not on their side!" Trixie stated, "They're not even have time to make an attack, when he starts shooting again and again."

"Oh my ..." Fluttershy whimpered, frightened, "But we can not do anything."

"If Twilight was here, we could teleport behind him and help the boys." Rarity suggested also feeling helpless. But Trixie made her eyes wide when she heard about teleportation, and smiled, "Hey, Trixie has a plan." She said, and then looked at the girls, "Gather around me." The girls looked at each other at first and then gathered around Trixie. Trixie then focused her magic on her, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They three then vanished; they then reappeared behind Fang but a little distant so they weren't spotted. When they looked around and saw they were near Fang Rarity then was able to get Silver and Tails attention when Fang was reloading. She motioned that they were gonna subdue him and Tails and Silver knew just what to do to distract Fang as they nodded. After that Tails raised his hands up.

"Alright, you won. Hold your fire!" He shouted.

Fang was surprised by this but he stopped the fire and stood up to see if it wasn't lie. He then saw Tails is standing in his full height and with both hands up, with a look of defeat on his face. Fang then grinned at him and pointed a gun on his side.

"And the second one?" He asked referring to Silver. Silver then stood up too with his hands over his head and glared at the mercenary. Fang laughed wickedly over them as he held them at gunpoint, and his face looked triumphant.

"Well, well, well." He said after he stopped laughing, "Look what we have here. Miles Tails Prower Sonic's lap dog and his hand-dog…" He then raised his right eyebrow at the fact they were surrendering so easily, "And they actually surrendering…. No, it's way too easy." He then turned to where the girls 'were' hiding and spoke. "You three come out right now." He called them out, but there was no answer. Instead, there was silence, that caught Fang into surprise. That's when he heard Rarity yelling at him.

"OVER HERE YOU RUFFIAN!" Her voice boomed behind his back, prompting him to wide his eyes in surprise and looking back over his shoulder. He then gasped and was ready to shoot them down, but before he could make it, Rarity kicked one of his guns out of his hand, and performed a roundhouse kick onto his stomach by knocking Fang on the floor. The gun landed where Fluttershy was, but the handle was pointed in her direction and the barrel at Fang. Fluttershy gasped by fixing her eyes on it and fell into trance not knowing what to do with this thing.

Meanwhile, Fang groaned in pain as he was lying on the floor, and holding his stomach with his left hand, while still having a gun in his right. He then opened his eyes and glanced at Rarity, who was staring at him down with a frown and her teeth bared.

"Don't you ever point a gun to lady! NEVER!" She said with an angry voice, but Fang was not scared of her words, and frowned deeper at herm before he pointed his second gun to her face.

"Try to force me, you bitch!" He snapped, and was ready to made another shot.

"STOP!" Fluttershy's screams sounded nearby, prompting him to turn to her, by being in shock. He saw yellow pony-girl staring at him with wide eyes and sweat rolling down on her face as she pointed a gun on his direction.

"Don't move!" Fluttershy said again, as her hands was trembling with fear. She was shaking with fear, so much that it was obvious to everyone. Silver and Tails saw it and rushed to their girlfriends to help them. Silver knocked out a second gun from Fang's hands, what brought him out of his trance. He then grabbed him by the collar and lifted off the ground, by fiercely staring into his eyes. Tails meanwhile approached to Fluttershy closer and took her hands gently. Only now he could feel how scared she was. Because of her trembles, the gun was shakes from side to side.

"Hey, Fluttershy…" Tails spole softly, "Put the gun down. There's no reason to hold it anymore." He suggested. Fluttershy agreed as she bent down and placed the gun on the floor not wanting to go anywhere near it again. They then walked over to the others

Meanwhile, Silver placed Fang down on the ground and punched him on the face in avange for threatening his girlfriend. The weisel hit the wall groaning in pain, before he lifted his eyes to his attackers and glared at ji,m, understanding now that he failed his mission. Tails then spoke as his blaster was pointed at Fang as they all surrounded and cornered him.

"It's over Fang." He said. Fang at first gritted his teeth at the five, but then turned to a window to see two other Mobians with one holding an explosive. He then smirked as he looked at Tails.

"Sorry to disappoint ya mate, but I'm afraid it ain't over." He said. That's when something landed on the ground and they all turned to it. It was a black sphere with a fuse that's when they all went wide eyed. That's when it went off and smoke was all over the place. They were all coughing while Fang made his escape. Tails and the others turned to him.

"Nice try boys and girls. Better luck next time." He said as he lowered his hat and then left with the other two. Tails then gritted his teeth and grunted.

"UGH! GOT AWAY… AGAIN!" He shouted in anger. Silver then grabbed his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I got the feeling we'll be seeing him real soon." He said. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Trixie came up to them with Fang's bag, he dropped during the firefight. The guys looked at the girls and smiled

"Well shall we return what was stolen?" Rarity asked by being proud. The others said nothing in response and just nodded in agreement, before they left the bar and kept their way toward the museum.

 _ **Raritys Final Narration**_

 _As we left we felt quite proud of ourselves for figuring out the case and getting the diamond back. Its unfortunate that he got away and we still didn't know who that client was, who gave a job to this ruffian. But at least we got the diamond and we can return it back to where it should be._

 _Soon we reached the museum. As we was near the main entrance, we saw the Manager who was probably awaits for us. We then showed him the bag as he took the diamond and showed us his gratitude. While the others were getting dressed I found myself wondering about Fang. Where did he go? Who hired him? And the most important question where would he strike next? These are questions that have not yet had a response. For now though I better rest until the next mystery._

 _ **Narration ends**_

Rarity had came out of the room as the others were already dressed in their clothes they wore before all this started. They went out in a street again by walking on the evening Canterlot streets with a smiles on their faces, and enjoying each other company. Though they looked exhausted.

"Well that was fun, but I'm completely bushed after that." Tails said. The others nodded, but Rarity smiled as she got another idea.

"Oh, do not worry, dear Tails." She said, "I have an idea that will help us to let off steam." She then gave a big smile. That's when they arrived at a hot springs place and went in and the pony at the front desk turned to them and smiled. She had a light blue fur coat and a pink mane and tail with a white headband and was wearing a nice white coat with white pants.

"Well hello Rarity." She said to her friend.

"Hello Alotus I'm here for the appointment I scheduled for today." She said. Alotus smiled at her friend as she went to the door.

"Of course. You know you do me and my sister a big honor when you visit the spa or the hot springs here." She said as they walked through the building.

"Well you and your sister provide the best relaxation in all of Equestria and it's nice to know how you feel about my visits darling." She said as they reached the locker rooms

"Well you five are the last ones for today so please stay as long as you'd like and enjoy yourselves." She said as she left them. Tails and Silver went into the men's locker room while Rarity, Fluttershy, and Trixie went into the women's locker room. The guys had already taken off their clothes back at the museum before going to the springs. They slipped off their shoes and gloves then grabbed a towel and went into the springs. Meanwhile the girls were stripping off their outfits and placed them in their lockers once all their clothes were off they each grabbed a towel and entered the springs. The guys had gone into a separate spring and we're relaxing. The girls had made it to the springs and let the towels slip off. They entered the spring with Rarity giving off a satisfying moan as well as the other two. Trixie then sighed in relaxation.

"Oh…*sigh*... Trixie so enjoys the hot springs. They make Trixie feel like the world's troubles are far away." She said as she let herself sink in a little further into the spring. Fluttershy giggled over Trixie's behaviour before she closed her eyes too and made a deep and long sigh of relaxation.

"Mmmmmmm…" She moaned, "You're so right, Trix." She said before she opened her eyes and turned to Rarity, "Rarity, it was such a great idea to go here after everything that's happened." She said with a smile. Rarity smiled back.

"Oh it was my pleasure darling. After all I know what my friends need when it comes to this type of situation." She said with her voice sounded relaxed and satisfied. She then sighed again and closed her eyes, by feeling her body relaxing more and more. After that she opened her eyes again, as she thought about Silver and how he was worrying for her during this mission. She always loved the fact that he cared for her more then himself. Her smile suddenly turned from relaxed drowsy smile to a naughty grin. She had another idea that she knew would please her love so much. She then decided to first tell Fluttershy. She turned to her pegasi friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at Rarity smiling as well.

"Yes, Rarity?" She spoke leisurely.

"Fluttershy, I think that to relax in solitude is a little out of our style." Rarity said with a playful tone in her voice. Fluttershy looked at her with her eyebrow lifting up.

"What… do you mean by that?" She asked. Rarity then moved to her ear and whispered something to her. As she whispered Fluttershy went wide eyed and blushed madly at it she then scooted away from her. "Y-Y-You really want to do that?" She asked Rarity

"Oh, come now darling…" Rarity said, "The boys probably are getting bored without us. Lets just make things interesting for them." She said as smiled, but Fluttershy looked away and squinted down like she had shrunk.

"I-I-I don't know…. The last time I did that Miles got spooked and almost flipped. What if something goes wrong like the last time I surprised him. He hates it when I do that without warning." She said with a worrying tone in her voice. Rarity smiled and spoke softly at her.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend. I think he will be happy to see you. Besides, surely he is now relaxed, and just wouldn't be able to react as he usually does." She said trying to calm her down. Fluttershy pondered her offer for some time before she sighed and smiled while still blushing. She turned back to Rarity, and she nodded in agreement

"Okay, I'm with you." She said with a sound of confidence in her voice. Rarity nodded, and then they looked at Trixie.

"Hey, Trixie." Rarity called her. Trixie leisurely and reluctantly opened her eyes, and then looked at Rarity, with half of her face under water.

"Boulle-boulle-boulle?" She asked. Much to Rarity made her eyes wide in question as she didn't understand what Trixie said. But then she just shook her head and smirked.

"We need to ask you something." She said.

Meanwhile the guys were laying in the Spring as Silver had his eyes closed, but Tails had his open with questions going through his mind. Silver took one quick look with one eye and then closed it.

"Tails you really need to relax dude." He said. Tails just kept looking on.

"I'm sorry Silver I can't help it. I keep thinking about Fang. I mean the dude went missing so long ago and now he suddenly appears like a ghost. Where has he been and why does he appear now?... *Sigh*... it's just hard to relax when there are so many questions that needs answers." He said. Silver then smirked.

"Tails look I'm worried about this as well, but for now we need to rest. So come on just relax, okay?" He said as he took his mug of cider and raised it up in front of him. Tails then gave up and took his own mug of cider. They clinked their mugs before they made a big gulp. After that they placed a mugs beside them and glanced to their right by smirking friendly.

"So, how is it going?" Silver asked the empty space, "Do you like it here?"

Before a response came out, there were sparkles and then bright flash behind them. The two made their eyes wide, before turning toward the flash. But just to open their mouths widely. They saw Rarity, Fluttershy and Trixie, who was standing right next to their hot spring. And they were without their towels. Rarity was grinning them, standing in the pose of a supermodel. Trixie also had no complex is in general. And only Fluttershy covered herself with hands and smiled awkwardly, with her deep red face.

"Hi boys." Rarity said flirtatiously. Guys are still in shock from the sight of that girl gave them, and then they looked at each other, in an effort to accept what they see right now. Of course they see their girls than their mother gave birth every day, but now they felt that the time is not appropriate. Looking at their girls back, they nodded to them slowly.

"Hi, girls." Tails said, slowly and awkwardly with his nose starting to turn red. Rarity and Trixie chuckled over their behavior before the magician spoke.

"Trixie and her friends thought that maybe you can find another room for us." She said flirtatiously as well. Tails and Silver grinned nervously, and then scratched their heads as they laughed awkwardly.

"Well, girls." Silver said, "You see ..."

"Now is not the right time." Tails continued his thought.

"Why?" Rarity asked, still sounded flirtatiously, "Do are you really going to leave three helpless girls to freeze?"

Silver, yet knew all too well his girlfriend to buy into this trick, "You? Helpless?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "Pfft ... Very funny, Rarity."

Rarity's grin turned wider, "I'll take that as a yes." She said as went into the spring and approached Silver. She then spoke as she approached him "Sit yourselves comfortable, girls." Rarity then sat down next to Silver and then nuzzled to him, by wrapping his neck with both arms, and moaned in pleasure by closing her eyes as they were enjoying the spring. Silver smiled gently at her, and forgot everything when she was beside him. He gladly returned a hug as he wrapped her around her waist, and legs, and closed his eyes, too.

Fluttershy sat next to Tails, still embarrassed and smiling shyly. She continued to hide behind hands and wings. Tails just looked at her with a blank look on his face, not taking his eyes off her.

"Um, Miles. I'm sorry." She said shyly, "I know you asked me not to do that anymore ..." Tails suddenly came to his senses, and smiled at her, "But ... I thought that you want to relax and decided that this would be a good idea."

"Fluttershy, please." Tails said softly, "You don't need to think about it." He winked at her, "At first I always react like that, but I know you do it for me and you feel just as embarrassed, but it's alright cause it doesn't change anything." Fluttershy smiled happily when he said this, and then Tails extended his hand toward her, "Come here." He called her. Fluttershy then entered the Spring and came close to him, and almost sat on his knees. She tossed her legs on his knees, and clung to him as tightly as possible, clasping both of her arms around his neck. Tails hugged her around the back and caressed her wings. They exchanged a tender kiss, during which Tails embraced Fluttershy so tightly that she has no other choice but to sat on his knees. After they finished their kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and exchanged an affectionate smile.

Trixie looked at them with a smile on her face, at the same time feeling happy for her friends, and envy them, for obvious reasons.

"This picture is quite nice." A low man's voice sounded next to them, causing the girls to open their eyes wide, "But I would advise you to wait a little before you start the fun."

The girls gasped in fright and clung to their guys, as they began to ran their eyes around the room to find out who dared to interrupt their fun. Trixie quickly swam to Rarity and Silver and hugged them tightly, hoping to hide with Rarity behind Silver.

"Trixie." Silver groaned in surprise.

"What was it?" Fluttershy asked frightened as she hid behind her guy trying to cover herself, "Was it a ghost?"

"Well I'm not sure what it was but it was very close." Rarity said with a trembling voice, frightened as well as she grabbed Silvers arm.

"Trixie doesn't like it. Trixie doesn't know any spells against ghosts." Trixie stated also in a state of fright while hiding behind Silver as well.

Tails and Silver sighed as they flashed a grin, and then they looked in front of as Silver spoke.

"Man, don't be so mean. You're scaring the girls." Silver said sarcastically. The girls found themselves puzzled, and then they looked at Silver.

"Silver, who are you talking to?" Rarity wondered.

"Come on out there's no need to hide." Tails said. Fluttershy was about to ask Tails the same thing, but that's when they got their answer as they looked forward inadvertently, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Trixie gasped in embarrassment and blushing madly. Right in front of them, some kind of purple athletic guy with a big horn on its forehead appeared. Obviously, he was mobian, but they didn't see him before. The guys aside from the mystery Mobian then laughed awkwardly while Fluttershy and Rarity clung to their boyfriends more hard, indirectly hiding behind them, and Trixie moved from Silver and covered her breasts with her hands since the springs didn't conceal them fully.

"Hello, sir." They said at the same time, "We didn't see you here." Trixie said, but Mobian simply chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh, really?" He asked, as if laughing at them. Silver then sighed, before introducing him.

"Girls, allow me to introduce you... This is Espio the Chameleon." He said wearily, "He is our old friend from Mobius. He's a ninja, detective, a master of martial arts and camouflage."

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Espio greeted with girls, grinning, and bowing to them "Though in a frank and open atmosphere."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Rarity said while blushing in embarrassment, "Boys. Why didn't you tell us that you had a guest?"

"We warned you that now is not the time Rarity and this is what we meant." Tails said with a skeptical tone. Fluttershy then looked at him.

"But Miles. You didn't say that you were with a friend." Fluttershy noticed. But Tails looked at her, as he smiled and ran his fingers through her mane.

"And how do you think we were suppose to say it? Sorry girls, but you did come here out of nowhere so you can't exactly blame us." He said as he lifted one arm up and shrugged. Espio just smirked as he spoke.

"Forgive the rude interruption I wasn't trying to frighten anyone here I was merely practicing my ninja skills for a bit." He said as he sat down by closing his eyes and got into a meditating stance. Trixie looked at him and then spoke.

"Trixie is confused. Why is he like that and how long has he been here? Was it the whole time?"

"He's been here even before us, Trix." Silver stated, before he turned to Espio, "Hey, dude. Can you break your meditation for a moment and to tell your story. Like what your doing here by yourself?" He asked him with a cocky tone in his voice. Espio then sighed and opened his eyes by looking at him with a frown. He then crossed his arms and spoke.

"Well, let's say that I was here at the wrong time." He said with his voice sounded irritated, "You see I was planning to arrive for Sonic and Twilight's wedding in fact me and my friends Vector and Charmy were going to come, we were going to arrive a few days earlier, but got called in for a case. Apparently there have been a number of heists around Equestria by an unknown band. We agreed to look into it, but we were having trouble tracking the thieves down. It was then two days ago Vector had a suspicion of where the thieves would strike next and the three of us separated to keep an eye on these area's mine was Ponyville so I was able to come, but had to stay hidden and watch for the thief." Fluttershy then spoke with a curious tone.

"But if you were there why didn't you come to the wedding?" She asked. That's when Espio sighed and crossed his arms and looked away.

"I…..may have lost track of time and when I realized it…..well it was kind of too late. I was going to try and go to see you, but Vector needed me to return saying we had a lead on the thieves. So I left. We then discovered the thieves next hit was Canterlot and Vector asked me to go in alone, but when I find him I find out I wasn't alone in tracking him down." He said as he looked at them. The five found themselves confused by Espio's words, since they thought that he was talking about Fang.

"By any chance was your mystery thieves the hooligan gang?" Tails asked. Espio nodded to him. This of course answered some things Tails was curious about. "So then the two that were helping him escape must've been his lackeys. Bean and Bark. That would explain the explosives since Bean had an act for them." Rarity then looked towards Tails

"Who are you talking about Tails?" She asked. Tails looked up to Rarity.

"See Fang is the leader of a gang called the Hooligans. There were two others. Bean the Dynamite; he has a thing for explosives and Bark the Polar Bear; he's the muscle of the team. As I explained those three have caused a whole lot of trouble for us in the past. I'm just glad we ran them out when we did." He said as he thought about how they arrived that's when Fluttershy nudged at him to get his attention.

"Miles do you think we should be worried about them being out there?" She asked as she looked at him worried. Tails just looked at his girl and then moved his hand from her mane and brought her head to his.

"They have guns, they have explosives and they're back after twelve years of the absence." He said with a disturbing tone in his voice, "So yeah, we should be worried about them …"He finished saying as he became sad slightly. Fluttershy wanted to comfort him, but that's when Tails brought her so close to him that all she could see were his amazing blue ocean eyes as they glew. "...but right now all I want to do is be with you." He said. Fluttershy smiled and blushed she almost teared up. Tails of course didn't mind as he brought her in for another kiss and moved his hand down her mane and the other going down her spine. Fluttershy just kissed back as she closed her eyes and rested herself on Tails. Silver then looked and motioned to Espio.

"Come on dude what are you waiting for? Come on in." He motioned him. Espio then sighed a little before going into the spring.

"Well I don't want to be rude Silver. After all they aren't exactly…..properly dressed you could call it." This of course made Rarity and Trixie blush madly, but Trixie then spoke.

"Trixie thinks you should. It sounds like you went through a lot and could use some friends to talk to." She said looking away shyily. He heard her and then spoke.

"Very well if you wish for me to stay I'll stay." He goes into the spring, and relaxes as Trixie gets close to him and massages his shoulder. As she did Espio smirks. "Thank you my friend." He said. Trixie smiles.

"Don't worry. So you're training to be a ninja?" Trixie asked trying to start a conversation with him. Espio spoke.

"Yes I am. I practice constantly and meditate to calm my mind. A ninja must always be ready for anything and keep a calm mind. I assume you have your own talents." He asked. Trixie at first blushed because she thought he saw her cutie mark, but shook it off and spoke.

"Yes Trixie is know as the Great And Powerful Trixie. Trixie travels from town to town showing tricks all across Equestria." She said. Espio then grabs her hands and moves them away from his shoulders. He then scoots over a little so he could look at her.

"Really? Interesting please tell me more about your shows." He said. Trixie blushed and smiled. No one ever really asked her about her previous shows before so she wasn't exactly expecting that question. She then spoke.

"Well I guess I could tell you about my recent one in Manehattan…" She said. Espio and her got involved in a conversation as they talked about either adventures or some memories. Silver looked on and smiled while Rarity rested on his chest as she scratched his chest fur. The six then forgot all about their predicament. During one point though Trixie had gotten to what had happened between her and Twilight the second time she came to Ponyville. This of course interested Espio.

"So you lost your wits and relied upon that necklace which took control of you and Twilight had to trick you into taking it off?" He asked her. Trixie then looked away and in shame.

"Yes….*sigh* Trixie felt embarrassed and ashamed and felt Twilight Sparkle ruined Trixie's life, but Trixie then realized after she helped me that Trixie was wrong. After that Trixie decided to try and do good and decide to quit the lies. Every since then everypony seemed to have forgiven Trixie, but Trixie can never forget what Trixie has done. Trixie turned Ponyville into Trixie's own personal play town. Trixie is very ashamed." She said. Espio smirked.

"Do you always announce yourself in the third person?" He asked Trixie then looked at him and blushed as she spoke.

"Y-Y-Yes is that a problem?" She asked.

"No its not I was just curious, but you shouldn't feel bad about what happened. The damage is done. We can't change what happened back then, but we can make the future a better place for all us right." He said as he was meditating. Trixie then looked at him and smiled.

"Right." She said. Espio then opened his eyes and looked at Trixie.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm grateful to have heard this." He said as he bowed to her. Trixie smiled as she approached him.

"Trixie is grateful that you listened…. And thankful for the advice you gave to Trixie." She said. Trixie then hugged him unexpectedly. This of course caught him off guard for two reasons. One because she did it unexpectedly and two because she wasn't wearing any clothes. For a few seconds he didn't know what to do, but then just relaxed and hugged back. Trixie's body however was touching his, but she didn't care as she hugged him she felt something she hadn't felt before. She felt safe around him and felt like what she was doing was right and that's when she knew what she was feeling for him. Of course she felt to embarrassed to say anything so she spoke.

"Um Espio if you want Trixie would like to invite you to her next showcase. If you're interested." She said as she held her hand behind her head. Espio smirked and spoke.

"Sure I would be interested in coming. Vector said I should take a little break from my detective work." Espio said. Trixie smiled.

"Thank you. Trust me you will have a lot of fun and be amazed by Trixie. Trixie Guarantees it." She said with confidence. Espio smirked and then went back to meditating. That's when Trixie fell asleep thanks to the spring and rested on his shoulder. Espio smirked as he just meditated, but at one point Trixie had almost slipped into the spring however Espio prevented that by laying her on his chest so she wouldn't fall in the water and she smiled. While unknown to the two the others took a peeked at them and all smiled as they rested in the springs.

 **NSH: Alright the final part of this. Have to say it turned out better than I hope.**

 **BHG: Yeah. I too had anxiety, man. After all, it was delayed by four parts, but I'm happy with the result.**

 **NSH: Yeah so we hope you all have enjoyed.**

 **BHG: And as always leave your review of what you think and follow and fave us is you want to see continue.**

 **NSH: Yep and also PM one of us for ideas on this story. Anyways so until next time this is BHG and NSH signing off.**

 **BHG: Stay with… POWEEEEEEEER…**

 **NSH: LATERS!**


	10. Up the mountain

Up the mountain. Knuckles and AJ's expedition.

Apple acres was one of the best places to get apples. Over there were two of the strongest people or rather pony and echidna were doing their usual stuff. They collected the apples by punching and kicking trees as they used their abilities. AJ and Knuckles however was at it again competing to see who's better. Every time they punched and kicked the tree, barrels under it instantly filled with apples of all varieties. Their "race" took place with incredible speed, and nothing could keep up with them. That's when they heard a bell ring and the two knew that meant it was break time. AJ was today wearing an orange shirt with some blue shorts and her normal cowgirl hat and boots. She took the hat off and wiped away the sweat by wearing a smile on her face. She then turned her eyes at Knuckles who was rolling his arms in a circle as he looked back.

"Not to shabby AJ you're getting better, but unfortunately so am I." He said as he grinned at AJ. AJ then chuckled.

"Hehe keep telling yourself that knuckle-hunk." She said "But I will say you and I are definitely getting better and stronger the more we applebucking or in your case punching and training we do." AJ then picked up a few baskets of apples and brought them over to the barn. Knuckles however picked up a few more. He then caught up with Applejack, and grinned at her, as if boasting the fact that he picked up more baskets than she was.

"You were saying?" He asked teasingly. AJ was only about to rolling her eyes up and sighing in annoyance.

"You my companion are too impossible to understand." She stated, but Knuckles only laughed at this.

"Sorry, were you about to say too Incredible?" He asked as his grin turned wider. AJ just shook her head and smiled.

"You are something incredible, but not what you think." She said with a sarcasm. Knuckles simply chuckled again and then he added some speed for his steps.

"Last one is a rotten eggman." He said as he ran for the barn. AJ of course excepted the challenge and tossed the basket in the air and ran. She then flew by Knuckles and made it to the door as the basket landed in her hands with all the apples. Knuckles then smirked as he made his way. "Show off." He snapped at her.

"Hehe hey you called the challenge. I'm just using my apple family instincts." She said with pride and wrapped her left leg around her right, by leaning against the doorway. Knuckles smirked as the two went in with the baskets. Applebloom was in the kitchen along with Granny Smith. Granny Smith was in her usual outfit, but Applebloom was wearing a yellow/green t-shirt with red shorts and white sneakers. Applebloom then turned to see the two.

"Oh hey sis. How was the apple bucking?" She asked her older sister. Applejack just smirked.

"Heh see for yourself." She and Knuckles then placed all the apples down on the table and Applebloom was in awe.

"Wow that's a lot of apples." She said astonished by the amount of apples on the table. Knuckles smiled with proud smile on his face and crossed his arms over the chest, while AJ just smiled at her sister. They then helped to bake some of the apples and apple pies.

It was a night time. The steer was dark and the moon shone brightly in the night sky. After the long day work, our couple was in AJ's room, as they were lying on the bed, and enjoying their free time. AJ's legs was lying on the pillow as she herself was lying on her right side and her eyes were fixed in a book, which she borrowed from Twilight's library. Knuckles is lying his head on the pillow, with his left hand hidden under his pillow, and with his right hand on his stomach as he scratched his stomach by moaning in pleasure because of good food. He then opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend's legs, his smile was replaced by a smirk as her legs laid on a pillow beside his face.

"Hey AJ." He said as the smirk grew on his face, "I love your legs, but I'd like to see your face as well."

"But why you aren't satisfied with my legs?" Applejack asked playfully and smiling, as she looked up from her book and nudged her eyebrows up and down, "You yourself constantly saying that they are beautiful."

Knuckles grinned devilishly and then rose slightly, and clung to the legs of his girl. His hands then started to crawl as two spiders up on her body, what prompted her to giggle as it was ticklish. After his hands reached her waist he wrapped his both arms around her and nuzzled at her. He kissed her cheek, before he glanced deep inside her green eyes.

"I love your face more." He said, causing her to smile happily. He then glanced at the book and fixed his eyes on it, "What are you reading?" He asked in curiosity. AJ glanced at the book before she spoke.

"Oh, it's that type of books, which you have to read." She answered, "It's just a little history of Ponyville. Remember it was my family who first settled here ya know." Knuckles just rolled his eyes.

"Right it's not like you've told me that a billion times." He said with sarcasm. AJ just chuckled some more at him. Knuckles then felt silent and then they both glanced at the book. Silence reigned in the room for a moment before Knuckles and Applejack both got bored of reading and sighed before AJ closed the book and placed it down.

"I got bored." She stated wearily as she was showing she was tired

"Me too." Knuckles said sighing as well, before he turned his head to the window and saw the mountains somewhere far away. He then made his eyes wide as his mind came up with idea about how they could spend their free time and to get any thrills. He then smiled and turned to his cowgirl.

"Hey AJ how do you feel about doing some more climbing tomorrow?" He asked. AJ smirked as she set her hat down and then laid on the top of Knuckles, by bending both of her legs. She gave him a playful grin and pressed her index finger on his nose.

"You know the answer to that one you knucklehead." She said as she gave him a noogie. Knuckles then fixed his hair and let her lay beside him.

"So first thing at the crack of dawn we go and climb the mountains, got it?" Applejack said as Knuckles then gave off a grin.

"Hehe Got it, we'll be on that mountain faster than you can say 'Master Emerald'!" He said as Applejack nods. Knuckles then smirked as the two closed their eyes to get a good night's rest.

Dawn broke the next day and AJ and Knux were awaken to the sound of the rooster. Applejack was the first one who wakes up. She wore a soft and smile on her face by lying on the pillow, and wrapped in a blanket strongly. She then opened her emerald green eyes and smirks as she felt Knuckles's hands were wrapped around her and his body is pressed against hers. She then rose up a little and notices her boyfriend still having a happy smile and not waking up after the roosters screams.

"Wake up Knucklehead! We need to get a head start on climbing." She shook his head to wake him up. But Knuckles didn't wake up immediately. He then grimaced with his eyes still closed, and then he let go of his girlfriend. He turned to the other side and moved to the other edge of the bed and continued his dream.

"Mmmmmmm…" Was the only thing that he managed to mutter, "Mbrdmghm…" He muttered again. Applejack was not happy about it. She then got out of the bed, being only in underwear and a bra, she then pulled the blanket off the bed, leaving Knuckles without cover. Knuckles, lying on the bed, curled up like a baby, or fetus. He then winced harder, and began to fidget in bed. After some fidgeting, he sprawled on full bed, as he smiled again and continued his dream. AJ didn't like it, and then she grabbed his feet and began pulling him out of bed. Knuckles woke up after that, and frowned at her, when he opened his eyes.

"Grrrgrh, alright alright I'm up already." Knuckles said with an annoyed tone as he woke up. He then hops of the bed and gets his shoes and gloves on, but as he was heading out AJ tossed him something. It was a bright red jacket with some flames going down the sleeves. He looked at AJ to meet with her smirk.

"Granny Smith made that for you yesterday, but you were busy so I held on to it. It was late last night so I couldn't give it to ya. Figured in case we ran into some cold weather you'd at least have something to wear." She said as she placed her hands on her waist. Knuckles smirked of course both at seeing his girl in her undergarments and at the jacket and he then spoke.

"Well I have to say your Granny Smith is good at making sweaters or in this case jackets I'll say that." He looks at the jacket and AJ just chuckles.

"Yeah, my Granny is the best at this." She stated, "You just wait untill she will make a pants for you."

Knuckles smirked at her, as he then pulled his jacket on his shoulders, "There's no need in pants for me, blondie." He said, and then started to go downstairs, "I'll prepare the equipment. Come down when you're ready." He said as he went down downstairs as AJ was getting ready for their climb. She got on what looked like a climbing outfit. A pair of blue jeans, orange short sleeve shirt with a orange/yellow jacket and her regular cowboy boots along with her trademark stetson hat. She then heads down to see Knuckles was already prepared for a hiking in the mountains. In front of the door with two large tourist backpack at his feet. He then tosses one of the bags to AJ who catches in and straps it on her back. Granny Smith then came down and smiled at the two.

"You fellars on your way to the mountains?" She asked. AJ smiled at her granny.

"Yep we sure are." She said as she tilted her hat down.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, ma'am?" Knuckles asked Granny Smith.

"Yes I'm sure. My bones aren't what they used to be. Plus this is something for you two. Go on and Knuckles please keep an eye on her." She said by teasing her granddaughter.

"GRANNY!" AJ said in embarrassment as her cheeks turned deep red. Knuckles just smirked and almost snickered seeing his tough cowgirl embarrassed, but was able to hold it in. He then spoke.

"But don't worry nothing ain't going to happen to her on my watch. Count on it." He said before he turned his eyes on AJ, "I will keep an eye on her even when she's in the shower to wash." He said as Applejack slaps him in the head from the comment.

"While that's very nice of ya Knux, I still want to keep my privacy in there thank you very much!" She said with an angry tone in her voice. Knuckles rubbed his head in the place where she slapped him, but he still wore a smirk on his face, before he grabbed his bag. He then hung it on his right shoulder before he turned to granny Smith again.

"See you in a few days, Granny Smith." He said before he headed out of the barn, "Let's go, AJ." He called his girlfriend out. AJ sighed before she smiled at her grandmother.

"Are you sure, you could handle the farm without me?" She asked.

"Just go already. You have both worked hard, and I must say that you've been working waaaaaay too much." Granny Smith said with a smirk, "Both of you deserve a few days off."

"Thanks Granny." AJ said with a soft smile on her face before she followed Knuckles. She soon switched into a run to keep up with him. As the two left Granny Smith walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast. She then turned to a photo of her, Applejack, Big Mac, AppleBloom, and Knux next to a photo of AJ and her parents.

"Hehe... Just like her parents that's for sure." She said to herself, before she proceed her cooking.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and AJ made their way to the mountains. They then stopped at the base and Knuckles turned in AJ.

"You ready?" He asked. AJ reached into her bag and got out a rope with a hooks and clips. She then looks at him and with a grin of confidence

"You bet partner. Let's do this." She said as she strapped up and Knuckles strapped up as well. AJ the connected the lines with Knuckles strap. Knuckles nodded as they slipped on their bags and Knuckles started to climb by digging his knuckles into the rock and AJ was using her bare hands to climb as well. The two then started to scale the mountain. A few minutes into the climb Knuckles looked down to see how AJ's doing. But only to see that she's doing fine by climbing the mountain, but was being a little slow. Knuckles then decided to speak.

"Moving a little slow aren't you." He said. AJ just looked up and looked like she was going to growl at him.

"Well excuse me partner, but I don't have spikes on my knuckles like you do." She said as she grunted to get up to where Knuckles was. Knuckles then chuckled before he stretched his hand to hers.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he held his hand out for her. AJ just smirked as she kept climbing.

"Thanks but no thanks partner. I can do this myself." She said as she kept going and past Knuckles. She then turns and smirks as she climbs. "See I told ya I can do it by myself." She said with pride, but as she was climbing she didn't see the that some of the rock wasn't strong enough to carry her weight. She then spoke. "Now look who's-" the rock the slipped off its place and she started to fall. Knuckles then hopped to catch her and slammed his fist through the rock. He then let's AJ get a grip and speaks

"You were saying?" He said with sarcasm. AJ just rolled her eyes at his remorse and kept climbing because she didn't want to hear it from him.

Of course Knuckles just smirks as he resumes his climbing, while staring at AJ for she won't fall. After another half an hour, our couple was almost made it up the first part of the mountain. Applejack grabbed hold of the mountain ledge where the slope was no longer step, but sloping and they could walk on it. She then pushed herself up and climbed onto the ledge. She sat on her lap and began to swallow large portions of air to make up for its losses during ascent up the mountain. After a few deep breaths, Applejack stood up and turned to Knuckles. She then grabbed his arm and helped him to climb onto the ledge too. Knuckles then rose to his feet, and began to breathe deeply to fill the air loss. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So far so good huh Knux?" She asked as she smirked as he got up on the ledge. Knuckles nudged her on the shoulder, grinning in reply.

"Eeeyup." He said in a Big Mac impression. AJ giggled at his attempt before they glanced on the sloping rise further up the hill. There was a thick coniferous vegetation, and thick grass that grew near the trees. Knuckles smiled at the sight.

"Heh reminds me of Angel Island a little." He said as he looked at the sight, and then he turned to AJ, "If we'll keep the same pace, we can get to the place by the end of the next day." He said, "Tomorrow we will continue our way."

"Sure thing Knux. Let's set up camp for the night then." AJ suggested. Knuckles nodded in agreement, before they headed on the mountain road in a search of the place where they could camping.

After several hours, the night came. Our couple has arranged a camp in a few miles away from the place where they climbed the mountain. The tent was not far from the dense trees. They put some thick pine branches, for no one noticed that there is a tent. Only a faint light from the lamp was seen from the inside.

If we look inside the tent, then we can understand why they wanted to go unnoticed. Knuckles and AJ slept in a sleeping bag for two, and their clothes lay near. Applejack was completely naked, and was asleep on top of Knuckles, with a happy and sleepy smile on her face and her head rested on his chest. Knuckles was lying on a bed with his both arms around his girlfriend, and with a proud smile was watching her sleep. His left arm was around her waist, his right hand was stroking her head and brushed her hair with his fingers. He always loved to watch her sleep, because she looked very cute in this state. He then yawned deeply before reaching out to the lamp and turned it off. A minute later, Knuckles hugged his girlfriend again, and even tighter than it was before, and closed his eyes, but as the two were sleeping the wind started to pick up. There was a storm coming and it wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

Dawn broke the next day as the couple awoke from their slumber. While AJ was tossing on her clothes Knux was fetching so breakfast. By the time AJ had finished Knuckles had gathered up fresh apples and berries. They had there quick breakfast and then packed up the text and got their gear around. AJ then looked at him.

"You ready partner?" She asked as she tilted her hat. Knuckles nodded and the two pressed onwards. They then started to resume their climb up the mountain. They were climbing for a long while and that's when AJ started to shiver. Knuckles took noticed and turned to her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her as she caught up to him. AJ just shook the shiver off and looked at him.

"Y-Yeah Knuckles. I'm as toasty as a desert. Come on let's keep climbing." She said as she continued her climbing, by leaving Knuckles in bewilderment. He was staring at her for some time, before he went after her.

After another half an hour, the two were at an altitude of three thousand meters above the ground. Snow clouds already got them, and ominously risen over the mountain, where Knuckles and AJ continued their ascent. The air temperature began to fall lower and lower and here more Applejack could not hold on. Her trembling was not more discreet, and now has been more than evident. Knuckles, who was ahead, looked at her back from time to time to make sure that with his girlfriend was all right. At this time, when he looked back, he saw Applejack hugged herself, and strongly rubbed shoulders to keep warm. Knuckles sighed, and then went back to her.

Applejack could no longer hide that she was cold. Her teeth were chattering loudly, and she shivered. At this point, Knuckles came close to her and hugged her to warm her in any way else. Applejack didn't resist, and buried herself even into his arms.

"Kn-nuxie… s-s-s-s-shhh-shhhugar-cube…" She managed to mutter. Knuckles sighed before lifted her up, and then looked at her face, "It seems that it's time to end our trip." He said worryingly. Applejack looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I agree." She said. Knuckles grinned at her before he began his journey in the opposite direction, towards Ponyville, "Still, you're not made for the mountain cold." He stated, "When we go down to the place where we camped, I rub you by your grandmother's salve." He then wiggled his eyebrows, prompting Applejack to giggle. She then rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to smile at him with a sweet and gentle smile on her face. Knuckles winked at her, and then he looked forward to watch the road, but then trouble. A huge snowstorm began to rage from down to up, thus blocking their way down. Knuckles stopped, and then made his eyes wide, seeing as the snowstorm begins, and the snowflakes are flying in their direction. He then frowned and turned his back to the storm. He again began to climb the mountain, still holding Applejack in his arms.

When they reached the mountains, he saw a small cave that looked quite comfortable for the two of them. He went there with a quick step, feeling the snowstorm becomes stronger.

"Come on AJ in here." He said as he quickened his steps. The two then entered the cave and Knuckles set AJ down and took a look outside. Through his experience on Angel island he could handle any weather even snowstorms. AJ however was shivering like crazy. She curled up, clutching at her feet, and trying to keep warm. Knuckles turned to her and took his jacket off and tossed it to her.

"Put it on. It should help keep you warm." He said. AJ looked at him.

"B-b-b-but what about you s-s-s-s-s-sugarc-c-c-ccube?" She asked as she huddled into the jacket. Knuckles smirked.

"I'm fine I've been through way worse than this believe me. You on the other hand, your not use to this weather." He said. He then sits down in front of AJ. A time past, but Knuckles looked at AJ and could see she was shivering like it was -50 degrees he then goes over to her and sits right beside her. AJ takes this as a sign and cuddles up with him to warm up while Knuckles held his girl as close to her as possible and transfer his heat to hers. AJ looked up at Knuckles and the two smiled at each other as they cuddled. At one point Knuckles looked deeper into the cave and then spoke.

"I'm going to go down further to see if I can find anything to make a fireplace for us okay?" He said. AJ looked worried.

"Bbbbut Knuckles. You don't know what'sssss down there." She said, but Knuckles just smirked.

"Since when has the unknown ever stopped me?" He asked with voice having a proud tone. But Applejack just frowned at him back as se wasn't appreciate his boasting. Knuckles then sighed and leaned on one knee beside her. He then hugged her around the shoulders.

"I promise I won't be long. Count on it." He said before he took out a sleeping bag and gave it to her, "Here. Wrap yourself up in it. It will be warmer.", AJ nodded as he let her go and went inside the cave. Applejack was watching him go with a worrying look on her face, before she wrapped in a sleeping bag.

Knuckles then proceed into the cave. As he went in he looked around the cave when he found himself having trouble to adjusting to the darkness. With every next step he made, the light grew dimmer. Until he was in full darkness. As he was walking he squinted his eyes.

"Sigh I need to hurry and find something cause it is so dark. Oh wait a minute." He said before he pulled out his flashlight. He then turned it on to see where he was now. He then found himself in a huge cavern way from where he was. In it there were three tunnels. As Knuckles looked at them he then knew what he needed to do. He grabbed a rock and made an x mark on the tunnel he was entering so he wouldn't get lost. After that he decides to move on deeper into the cave and entered the tunnel by lighting his way with a flashlight. He continued to look around carefully, by hoping to find at least some wooden branches to build a fire, but on the floor there was nothing but water, or stones. He then sighed in annoyance and raised his eyes to look forward. Suddenly he stops when he saw where the tuned leads and lifted his eyebrow thoughtfully. He saw how the tunnel ends and goes into darkness, which is similar to the open space. Frowning, Knuckles went there, hoping that he will find there anything.

When he came out of the tunnel, he found himself in a huge cave where he heard the noise of a foothill river that flows like a waterfall from the top. Knuckles made his eyes wide. He saw something similar at home on Angel Island, but not at such a high altitude. Waterfall flowed in piedmont river that flowed down the cave. He then went to river tunnel, where the river flowed and shone his flashlight in there. He just saw the water running down the tunnel, and nothing special.

That's when, something hissed behind him. Knuckles felt a shiver ran through his body. He flinched sharply and then turned around in the hope to see what it was. But besides an empty cave he saw nothing. He then frowned, thinking it was his girl plays pranks.

"Applejack!" He called loudly, "If you have decided to play a trick on me so it was not funny!" He then made his eyes wide, "You scared me to death." He then looked left inadvertently where he saw some strange drawings. He arched his eyebrows thoughtfully, and then lit the lamp wall, and gasped in fright when he saw the pictures on the rock. He realized that they needed to get out of here, and began to walk toward the exit.

"Applejack, let's get out of here!" He said scared. However, immediately he stopped when he heard some low bass echo raced on the rock walls. Knuckles felt his hair stood on end. This terrifying noise came from somewhere in the distance, but for some reason, Knuckles thought that there was something around here and watch him. Only now he realized that it was not his girlfriend, so he quickly scanned the cave, lighting it with his flashlight to find out who it was. He then frowned and got into a fighting stance to fight off a possible attack.

That's when something hit him from the darkness, and knocked him down. Knuckles fell to the ground, dropping his flashlight, and groaned in pain. Whatever it was, it was a strong blow. Then he felt something grab his leg and dragged him deep into the cave. He didn't react in time, so he just screamed loudly as his screams echoed across the cave.

Meanwhile, Applejack who was near the exit, funky gasped when she heard the cries of Knuckles, and then she jumped to her feet, and looked into the cave. She got scared when she heard how her boyfriend screaming somewhere inside the cave, and then she grabbed her flashlight and hook. She turned on the flashlight and ran quickly into the cave to help her beloved man.

She quickly ran into the junction with tunnels, and stopped by starting to wonder where Knuckles went. But seeing the X mark on one of the tunnels, she quickly ran there.

"Knuckles, hold on!" She shouted, "I'm coming!"

Applejack quickly ran to the end of the tunnel and was in a huge cave with an underground river. She stopped and then she started to explore the cave, hoping to see Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" She called him, "Knuckles, answer me, please ..."

No answer. Only the noise of running water interrupted the dead silence in this cave. Applejack ran to the tunnel, where the water trickled down, and looked there.

"Knuckles!" She called him, but he didn't answer her back. Applejack knew something was wrong. She knew Knuckles too well, and I knew that he would never joke with her, if she was feeling herself bad. She then looked cave again. Suddenly, she gasped when she saw his flashlight lying on the ground. She ran to the flashlight, but only to gasp deeper as she saw a traces of blood beside the flashlight. Her face bacame depressive sad when she realized that she might lose him, and then she again began to panic and scanned the cave one more time, by panting heavily. Tears began to fill her eyes when she thought of the worst.

"Knuxie. Where are you?" Through her whimpering she begged him to come to her and they could return home. Unfortunately, he didn't respond to her pleas. Applejack then turned to the wall, and lit it with her flashlight. She arched her eyebrows when she saw the rock paintings. The terror filled the heart of the young cowgirl, when she saw the creepy pictures of black monster with white eyes without pupils, and numerous warning drawings. These drawings can only be described with the phrase: "Don't go here!". Applejack felt even scarier when she saw those warning signs and froze. But a second later, she heard something hissed directly behind her, and this something that was literally a few steps behind.

This was the limit of terror for Applejack. It was the first time she was really scared and there was nothing she could do to save herself. She slowly began to turn around to see what it was. But when she turned around, she let out a loud bloodcurdling horror scream and dropped the flashlight. The flashlight fell onto the ground and shattered. The darkness returned.

 **BHG: Oh, jeez…**

 **NSH: Well this is certainly not going to end well. Anyways guys thanks for reading so in case you haven't figured it out yet by the last three parts yes we are doing more chapters featuring the others. It's just too boring focusing on one set of characters.**

 **BHG: Yeah, I know that some of you are not really like this setting, but lets give a chance to the rest of the characters. They're awesome too and need more love as well. It's not only Sonic and Twilight story. Its called The Many Adventures Of Equestria. So it means that the other characters in the main focus as well.**

 **NSH: Exactly. So anyways thx again for reading. Once again if you have an idea for what story you would like to see next in this series let us know. As always R.F.F and yeah that's basically it. Oh one more thing TOG is still helping he's just having trouble with his schedule so bare with us okay. So until next time this is BHG and NSH signing off.**

 **BHG: Stay in POWEEEEEEEER, bros!**


	11. Mountain Chaos

Mountain Chaos. AJ and Knux vs. The Spider Dragon

AJ was starting to stir as she was knocked out. She then holds her head with her hand.

"Ow, mah head..." She moaned to herself, before she opened her eyes slowly, "Wait… w-where am I?" She then looked around to see where she was, but there was not too many things she could see. Her eyes are already accustomed to the darkness, and she could see herself in some large cave. It was like the large cave, where she was before she lost consciousness. She then gasped in fright and began to tremble slightly as she felt something lying next to her. Something that does not look like a stone in her feelings. It then slowly reached out to grope what it was. When she touched it, she could to determine that it was a gnawed bone. Gasping deeply, applejack turned to see what it was, and she saw a skeleton of some dead animal was lying next to her. She quickly sat up and crawls back before she bumped on a stone rock. Her eyes went wide in horror, as she breathed deeply by fixing her eyes on the skeleton.

"W-what in t-t-tarnation?" She asked herself with a quiet tone in her voice, shaking in fear a little. But after a moment some strange noises came from the cave, growling and snarling. She didn't like it. She then slowly turned her eyes to see what it was but only to see a giant black reptile that was look like a varanus came out from one of the holes, by carrying something in his mouth. It was about five times bigger than her and had a huge claws on its paws and giant teeth plus huge wings that stretched and almost touched the walls of the cave. AJ knew that this is not the enemy she could cope with and hid herself behind the rock. She then peek out of it and glanced at the reptile to see the animal in the reptile moth.

"What is this thing?" She asked herself in a whispering tone, hoping it won't hear her. The reptile reached the middle of the cave and dropped its victim down. After that it looked around the cave with its pale white eyes and uttered a loud growl, and it was loud enough for Applejack covered her ears and bared her teeth. The reptile then finished with growling and started to eat its victim by tearing it apart with its strong jaws. It torn off the poor deer's foot, and swallowed it instantly. AJ was helplessly watching, not knowing what she must do before the lizard creature kill other poor innocent animals. But all she could do now is trying to hold her own vomit back for not to attract its attention.

"I.. b-b-better try to find a way out of here away from that… thing, maybe find some help..." Applejack says still trying to hold her vomit. As the dragon was finishing up with the deer, Applejack crouched down trying not to get caught by the creature, but she accidentally stepped on a twig which caught the dragon's attention. The dragon turned and started to look around, as for Applejack, she was hiding behind another big rock before the dragon could find her. Just then the dragon went to the rock behind which AJ was hiding and sniffed it. It then uttered a growl before turning toward the other exit from the cave.

Applejack was watching the lizard leaving the cave, before she went out from behind the rocks. Only when silence filled the room she couldn't hold herself back and vomited. After she finished she then took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the opposite exit hole. Going into the tunnel, she was in total darkness, and groped the wall by hand to determine where she is. In her mind there was only one thought which threw her the creeps.

"I might have to fight back against that Dragon if I want to get out of here, but we'll have to see." Applejack says to herself with a treble in her voice as she walked away from the beast. As she continued forward, she was starting to feel cautious if anything else was in the cave. She kept on thinking about the dragon that ate the deer. She felt a little upset about it because she has never seen anything eat something else violently. She tried not thinking about it as she moved forward, because she still needed to find a way out of the caves and find Knuckles as soon as possible. As she continued she started to hear a strange sound coming from another tunnel in the caves. The noise was heard from something snoring. Of course her first assumption was it was the dragon cause for all she knew it could be asleep, but as she grew closer it started to sound familiar.

She then sees Knuckles on the ground unconscious making a snoring sound. She quickly ran forward to see him. As she ran over, she sat down beside him and grabbed his shoulders with her hands.

"Knuckles!" She tried to shake him though he wasn't moving she then placed her head on his chest, and to her surprise she hears a beat in there. Her face flashed a happy smile as she knew that he was alive. She then placed his head on her knees before she started to caress his head with left hand. Tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Oh thank Celestia, he's still alive." She said through her sobs as she continues to shake him softly, "Wake up ya Knucklehead, please?" She pleaded him to wake up. She continues as she heard a mumble escape from Knuckles's mouth.

"N-not… now…" He muttered, "It's still too early for this." He muttered out, Applejack then promptly slapped him in attempts to wake him up. As she did this Knuckles winched in pain and opened his purple eyes. He then felt that he was lying on something soft and made his eyes wide. He then touched it and immediately recognized his girlfriend's legs, and then he threw his eyes up to meet with her green eyes and her soft and happy smile on her face. He then squinted to make sure that this is not a dream.

"Applejack?" He asked in bewilderment. He ten sat up and took her cheeks, "Is it really you?" He asked again as he still didn't believe that she came here to save him. She then heard and saw Knuckles awake and then cuddles him with glee as tight as she only could. She started to cry softly from the happiness knowing that he was alive and well.

"Oh Knuckles, I'm glad that you're ok, if you would of kicked the bucket, I'd never forgive myself." She said muffled as she buried her face deep onto his chest. He smiles as he then returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're alright too AJ." He said softly as a couple of tears ran out of his eyes. They then finished their hug and stood up.

"So, did you ran in with a big lizard thing about yay tall?" She asked Knuckles stretching her hand to him.

"Yeah… *sigh*... I never saw what you're talking about but I felt... It hit me with its tail, knocked the flashlight I had, and sent me for a loop." Knuckles said as AJ got him up. Knuckles rubbed the back of his head as AJ hugged him tigĥtly. Feeling this, he hugged her back. He then closed his eyes, and tightened his grip as he was always glad to see her. After they relieved themselves Knuckles then spoke.

"Come on we need to get out of here. I hate to see you get hurt by whatever it is that attacked me." He said. AJ showed no signs of disagreement. The two then started to leave the cave and head out through the labyrinth of caves. As they walked around them they found themselves at a little of a loss on what path is right. They would enter one and get sent to more and find that they eventually went in a circle. After a good few minutes of wandering around Knuckles started to grow annoyed.

"AGH! SWEET GOD OF CHAOS DAMMIT!" He yelled while AJ was surprised by his word choice and cursing as she only would hear it if Knuckles got fuming mad or just grew impatient long enough. "Sigh sorry didn't mean to yell, but this is ridiculous we've passed by here about 5 times. Ugh we need to figure this out." He said as he looked at the caverns. AJ looked around as well.

"Alright… Let's separate…and see if we can find a way out" She suggested. But Knuckles didn't like the idea. He then turned to her as his face twisted because of stupidity of her decision.

"Wha?" He asked with his voice sounded sarcastically, "Are you serious? In a moment when we need to stay together, you suggest to separate?"

Applejack was staring at him with wide eyes, as she didn't know why he didn't like her idea. But then she smacked herself on the head and growled in annoyance as she realize how stupid her suggestion was. She then glanced at him.

"Pardon… I didn't know what I was thinking." She said.

"Nevermind." Knuckles said, before he looked around the caverns. He then glanced to the left and saw a small hole down there, "Look." He said by pointing his index finger to the hole. AJ looked at the hole and spotted a flickering light in the end of the tunnel. She sighed in relief, before she smiled and looked at Knuckles.

"There's a light." She said, "And I can feel the fresh air from there."

"Thats a good sign." Knuckles remarked, "You go first, I follow you." Applejack looked at him and nodded in agreement as she went in while Knuckles looked behind him to make sure that dragon wasn't behind them. He then proceeds into the cave with AJ in front of him. The two as they approached where the light was coming from they could hear water running. After they went out of the tunnel, they found themselves in a cave where the dragon caught them. That's when they found the light source. It was Knuckles's flashlight. Knuckles then ran to it and looked at the cave it was in front.

"This is definitely the right way. Come on we're almost out Applejack." He said as they proceed to the cave. That's when AJ stopped Knuckles as she heard something too familiar not to be recognized, she then pulled on Knuckles and backed him out of the cave. Knuckles at first was confused by this until he saw what was up.

They saw the dragon's head peaks out from the ceiling hole and his vicious white eyes staring right at the couple. Much to them both felt the same fear they felt when they were caught. The dragon then crawled out of the hole as his long and huge body appeared right behind him. It crawled on the wall by clinging to the rocks with its long and mighty claws from up to down until it climbed down in front of the two and blocked their way to the exit. It then starts to growl and hiss at them as its long snakelike tongue popped out of its mouth sometimes. He then started to crawl to Knuckles and AJ slowly, prompting them to back away from it, not taking their eyes off it. After a few steps the dragon stopped and stretched out his neck, by looking at them and licking them with its tongue sometimes. It took a few seconds before he lets out a roar that paralyzes them for a bit, but after snapping out of it Knuckles then got into a fighting stance.

"AJ stay behind me. I'll send this creep packing!" He said as he readied to fight the Dragon, but AJ stood by his side and readied herself.

"No way I'm leaving you to do it alone partner. I thought I lost ya once. I ain't allowing that to happen again." She said. Knuckles was about to object, but AJ just gave him her *don't try to talk me out of it look.* Knowing he couldn't argue with her he nodded as the two readied themselves for the fight of their lives. But the winged-lizard was not going to retreat, guided only by its own predatory instincts. It then took a stance as it was ready to made a strike and opened its mouth wide. Just after a short moment it rushed at them with its full force, but just before it made a death bite Knuckles and AJ dodged by jumping on a different sides. Knuckles them attempted to punch him, but he failed as the lizard whips around and hits him with its tail, thus sending him to a short flight. Knuckles then slammed into some rocks and laid on the floor. He then struggles to get up while AJ dodges left and right of the dragons jabs with its mouth. AJ decided to try and charge up and was able to pull some of the stalagmites from above and directed them at the dragon. However one roar and they were blown away. The dragon then tried to stomp on her, but she was able to barrel roll out of the way. She then ran at it's leg and swung her leg at it in the form of a roundhouse kick. This cause the dragon to roar a little then it tried to lift its leg to smash her, but AJ moved out of the way while Knuckles stood up and then decided to try a different tactic. He then started picking up big rocks and throwing them at the dragon, but the dragon takes them and turns to Knuckles it then tries to jab him, but Knuckles dodge and barrel rolled out of the way. That's when he was right in front of AJ. They both was now facing the giant lizard and frowned in a confidence, as they both got the idea about how they could win. They then took each other arms and decided to strike together.

With a combined kick and punch they were able to push the dragon back, but it quickly recovered and used its tail and swiped back at the two and pinned them against a wall.

"Goshdarnit this guy just doesn't know when to give up!" AJ said breathing heavily from feeling fatigued from fighting the dragon.

"I know he's tougher than the both of us!" Knuckles said as AJ agreed.

"Ah guess we just have no choice but to run for it!" She explained though Knuckles and at this rate they were in he didn't want to argue as the two booked it to try and flee. They tried to lose the dragon in the dark caves, but unfortunately the dragon had night vision so it always knew where they were going. They ran through the caves, panting and trying to escape from their pursuer, but unfortunately for them, a huge lizard always knew where to run. After a few minutes of legwork, they are back to where they recently fought. They stopped, continuing to breathe heavily to restore the loss of air. But their respite was short, as they heard a terrible roar came from the caves. They gasped in fright, and then looked at the cave.

"It's still following us!" Knuckles said before he spots something on the ground. He then leaned down and grabs it.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"It's my flashlight." He said though she yelled out.

"There's no time to reclaim our supplies we gotta keep running, but we might as well use it so we can see where are we going!" She replied He took it out and shined it over to where they were to see there their attacker was coming from.

That's when they heard the dragon growing closer and closer. They knew that they could not win the second fight, so they approached closer to the river, but before they could try and get to the next one the Dragon appeared and backed them up. That's when Knuckles dropped the flashlight and got ready to give AJ a chance to run. However as they were ready to give up the fight, the light accidentally hit the dragon's eyes and it cried out of pain loudly and started to back away slowly still keeping its eyes closed.

Knuckles looked confused and see that the light of the flashlight was still on and was shining on the arachnid dragon, he got an idea as motioned AJ to look at him.

"AJ I've got an idea just be ready to jump as soon as I say so okay?" He asked. AJ was puzzled by what he said, but nodded in agreement. Knuckles then went forward and grabbed the flashlight before he backed away from him. The lizard then recovered its vision and opened its eyes again. It glared at Knuckles and was ready to attack him again. But Knuckles shined it right on the giant lizard's eyes again. The Dragon cried out in pain and closed his eyes one more time before it back away further.

"Yeah how do you like that big guy? Can't take the light can you?" Knuckles then backed up to AJ while the flashlight. The dragon then recovered its vision and jumped on the was. It started to crawl on the was, to attack our heroes from the side. Knuckles knew that this is their chance. He then looks to her and shouts: "JUMP!" As he shouts he turns the light away and him and AJ jumped into the river just a second before the predator rushed at them. Applejack and Knuckles swam to the tunnel and as they caught the strong water current they let it to carry them away. The dragon then glanced inside the river tunnel where Knuckles and Applejack escaped and let out powerfull and furious roar.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Knuckles swept downstream water down the piedmont river. They screamed in excitement and fear, trying to stay in the center of the flow, and not to hit the hard stones. They sailed so nearly seven minutes before the cave was over and they ended up outside.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA…" They shouted when they ceased to feel on the ground, and fell from a waterfall down into the pond. Once under water, Knuckles grabbed Applejack with his right hand and floated to the surface. They gulped air, when their heads appeared above the water, and then they swam ashore. Once on shore, they both collapsed exhausted on the ground. Knuckles immediately closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth, with his both hands were clenched into a fist, and he kneaded the ground. As for Applejack, she opened her eyes and looked up to see where she was. She saw the thick trees, grass and flowers. It was the ever-free forest. Then she closed her eyes again, and rested her head on the ground. Only now, she could relax, knowing that all the worst is over.

A few minutes later Knuckles and AJ were seen coming from the lake they landed in and were on shore heavily breathing. They sat next to each other, with their faces depressed and still frightened. Knuckles then looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked. She just looked at him with a grumpy look.

"Besides the fact I'm soaking wet. I'm just dandy Knux." She said with annoyance in her voice, by trying to hide that she was still depressed. Knuckles decided not to argue with her and then he stood up and went on check out the area to see if there was anyone out here. Applejack was looking behind him until he disappeared behind the bunches and then she glanced at herself. With a deep sigh she removed her hat and placed it next to her. After that she started to strip herself of her clothes and hung it up to a nearby branch. After a few more minutes when Knuckles came back he saw AJ still leaning over the lake as she was upset. She wrapped her hands around her legs and resting her head on her knees. She literally curled up into a ball. Knuckles didn't like seeing her like this and came up to her. He then smirked.

"As much as I like seeing my girl without her clothes we need to get going." He said trying to cheer her up. She uncurled herself and looked up at him. She saw him smirking and he then lowered himself to her level. Applejack still was bothered, but tried to smile back at him, and she almost made it look like she wasn't upset. She then nodded, and then she stood up and went to her clothes and hat. Knuckles being a gentleman turned around while she got up and went to grab her clothes before they left. AJ tossed Knuckles' jacket to him. Knuckles smirked and put it on as they left. After that they walked on forward back through the forest with Knuckles carrying AJ all the way. As they reached Ponyville AJ had grown very tired from the long walk and everything she went through. As they approached Apple Acres Knuckles couldn't help but look at AJ. She had closed her eyes, but had brought herself so close to knuckles her head was buried in his chest. He then had a thought.

" _Dang dragon. Well not much I can do now, but I think we'd better settle down for now and get rest."_ That's when AJ started to stir and awoke as if she heard his thought. He then set her down right before they went into the house. They decided to keep what happened to themselves.

Later that night AJ was in the shower trying to settle down, but as she showered flashes of that dragon popped in her head. She then let the water hit her face as she had these images of that horrifying beast popped up and what happened to the poor deer. That's when she had a realization that made her start to cry a little. If she hadn't come to Knuckles when she did he would've met the same fate. This then brought back what happened to her parents when she was young when they fell of the bridge and she was helpless to do anything but watch. She let the tears flow down as steam arose from the shower. She still tried to sound quiet as she left the shower, but she could no longer stand on her feet. Feeling the weakness in the legs, she rested her back against the wall, and then she slid down until she fell the floor. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry more hard.

After about half an hour, you can see Knuckles was patching himself with some white bandages. He carefully tape up his arm, where he had a small cut. When he finished with himself, he then took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He then took his shoes and gloves off, dropped his head down, and leaned his elbows on his knees with his eyes fixed on the floor. He remembered all that happened in there, from the moment when he entered the caves and until the moment when he lost his consciousness. The only thing he thought of was AJ being left alone in that cold cave or worse for all he knew. Knuckles then gripped the covers hard.

" _Ergh! IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO AJ AND IT WAS CAUSE OF THAT DAMN DRAGON I WOULD MAKE SURE IT DIDN'T LEAVE THAT CAVE WITH IT'S MIND IN TACKED."_ That's when he closes his eyes as he continued his train of thought, " _Sigh calm down Knux the point now is she's safe and that's all that matters."_ That's when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes and threw his gaze towards the door to see Applejack wrapped in a towel entered inside with her head down and with her face still sad. She had a tears in her eyes. Knuckles became sad as well as he hated to see her like this. He then moved himself to the edge of the bed and reached his hand towards her.

"Applejack." He called her softly. Applejack attacked him with strong arms and cuddled to him as tight as she could by wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested herself on him and burst into soft cry as thoughts about what might happen never left her mind. Knuckles however knew why she was like this. He tightly wrapped his own arms around her by trying to comfort her. His fingers slowly started to run through her soft blonde mane.

"Shhhh it's okay." He whispered, "Don't cry… if you don't stop, I am going to cry as well."

"Kn... n…n-n-n-n… *sobs*... Knuc…" AJ tried to utter, "Knuckles… N-n-n-n-never… *sobs*... d-do that again… *sobs*... n-n-n-n-never!"

"I won't." Knuckles whispered, "I-I-It's just after what that dragon did to those deer...*sob*...I-I-I thought it did the same to you...*sob*...I-I-I didn't want to lose you...*sob*...n-n-not like I lost my parents...*sob*...*sob*..." She said as her grip started to tighten as she tried to pull him closer. Knuckles could feel her tears start to hit his chest. Knuckles closed his eyes and spoke

"AJ I promise… *sigh*... We will never go to that mountain again." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at his girl.

Applejack then raised her head and glanced inside his violet eyes still sobbing, "Knuxie… *sob*... I l-love… y-ou…" She said the sacred words, which prompted Knuckles to smile at her.

"I love you too, you my blonde cowgirl heroine." He said before he kissed her on the lips and hugged her tightly again. He then slipped off her towel, thus leaving her body exposed but she didn't care all she wanted to do was be with him. Knuckles then tossed the towel out the room, laid down under a blanket with her in his arms. He then covered them both under the warm blanket and wrapped his own arms around Applejack as she snuggled so close to him her body felt like she was trying to merge with his. He then closed his eyes and yawned. He then opened his eyes again real quick and wiped away her tears as he spoke

"Applejack. Lets try to sleep." He whispered, "It's the best thing we can do right now." Applejack nodded to him before she rested herself on the top of him and closed her eyes. She then moaned wearily as a sleep started to take over her. Knuckles was staring at his girl by stroking her mane with his right hand and trying to relax her so she could sleep peacefully. After a couple of minutes when she was asleep, he saw how her beautiful face shone with a sleepy smile. He smiled as well before he turned his gaze to the window. He saw the mountain tops somewhere far away and became sad again as he remembered what happened recently and the thing that made it worse was that the mountains reminded him of the mountain where the master emerald was and it was the last time he saw his father. Sighing, Knuckles closed his eyes tightly as he fell asleep as well.

In the meantime a heavy snow storm continued to rage in the mountains. Entrance to the cave in the meantime was empty, and even the equipment was not there. Deep inside the cave, a huge lizard with deadly white eyes and black scales, was carrying the next prey in its jaws. When it entered into his vast lair, it threw a cow on the ground, and was ready to begin its meal. But suddenly the lair was covered in green light. The Dragon had then moved its eyes to the source of its light to see ominous green eyes of a creature who was look like a mobian but had dressed in a perfectly white suit and found the equipment that was lying next to him. This creature then walked in and approached the dragon. After the gap between the two was closed, the mobian scratched the beast's neck, prompting the dragon to roar pleased and stretching out like a dog.

"Good boy. You did a very good job" Mobian said with a low male voice as he pats the dragon's head, "Bon Appetit." He said before turning himself to the exit, but tossed some meat for him. The dragon then resumed his dinner, while mobian approached the equipment and headed for the exit from the cave. Soon he found himself on the outside standing in the middle of the snowstorm with the equipment bag in his right hand and then looks over the horizon. Only now you can see that it was a male hedgehog black in color with pale green streaks on his hair. He had a sinister grin on his face, carefully examining Equestria. Sniffing mountain air, then he looked down from the mountaintop.

"Ha-ha... Well won't they be surprised to see me, but for now I think I'll wait better. I will see you soon... hahahahaha..." The mobian laughs and then it vanishes without leaving any trace.

 **A/N:**

 **NSH: Well there you go that's another one down. Hope you all enjoyed this one. We did our very best and also plot twist we are starting to bring some enemies back.**

 **TOG: indeed we are some familiar or maybe new ones whichever. I liked doing this even if I wasn't around for most of this one.**

 **BHG: Oh, stop talking TOG, you made a good work with the final, so this is your story as well. Anyway, I hope all of you guessed who that mysterious mobian is and I hope you'll liked this plot twist.**

 **TOG: So anyway we hoped you enjoyed this please fav and follow this story if you like this and please leave a review.**

 **BHG: And do not forget to check ourselves other stories as well… hehe**

 **NSH: Yeah until then this is NSH, TOG, and BHG signing off. B-BYE!**


	12. The Big Bang in Canterlot

At Canterlot you would think it would be just a peaceful day with no distractions just calm and collective with fancy ponies, stores, and home of the leaders of Equestria, but today it now has more than that. If we go to the castle grounds we spy a certain black hedgehog on his skates as he dodges a slash from a sword. That hedgehog be Shadow the Hedgehog. He for right now was wearing some training suit all black in color and with some red streaks on the arms. In his hands was his sword Arondight as he teleported for second and reappeared slashing his sword. However it was then blocked by a blade that was dark blue and black with the moon symbol on it. The warrior he was fighting was actually the great princess of the night… Luna. She was wearing a dark blue training suit with some black lines on her waist and chest areas. Both of them had a helmets that completely covering their heads and faces thus making a good defence for them. While they were training three friends were watching from a balcony. Rainbow, Trixie, and Espio were all watching with Rainbow in her usual outside outfit which consisted of Blue sweat pants with black lines going down the legs, a light blue jacket and a white t-shirt with her cutie mark on her the front. Trixie was wearing her usual outfit, but with the new cape and hat she got from Rarity and Fluttershy. As they were watching Espio spoke.

"Hmm Shadow's skills with his blade have grown quite well since the last time I have seen him." He commented as he watched on. Rainbow gave a confident smirk as she answered.

"Well yeah because he is awesome." She said with confidence. Trixie smirked at Rainbow being her usual bragging self.

"It's good to know you haven't changed. Trixie likes that." She remarked by speaking in her usual third person manner. Much to Rainbow's smirk grew wider as she glanced at Trixie and winked at her. After Rainbow's glance returned at the sparring match, Trixie smiles dreamingly and her eyes looked at Espio. She saw his confident and calm look fixed on the sparring match as if he was a referee or a coach. She remembered that day when they first met and how awkward it was. She invited him on her show and after that he came to almost every of her shows whenever or wherever it was. And she loved when someone gave so many attention to her person and her shows. She then sighed dreamingly as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. She was ready to look at him for the rest of the day.

Espio grinned, continuing to watch the fight between _the Shadow and the Moon,_ and then he turned his eyes to the girls as he wanted to make another comment. But he didn't managed to say his comment as he noticed Trixie's rosy eyes were looking at him and her lips arched to a soft and beautiful smile. He then lifted up his eyebrow in question before he decided to return her back to the ground to find out if she was okay.

"Trixie?" He called he out with his voice having his usual tone. Trixie's eyes became wide and her smile gone as she felt the embarrassment. She then lifted herself up and laughed awkwardly by placing her hands on the top of her knees. This laugh was enough to Rainbow stopped her observation and glanced at Trixie with her face having a questioning look.

"Oh, sorry Espio." Trixie said awkwardly, "Trixie felt a little carried away."

Espio smirked at her, " _In the name of Chaos god, I swear that this girl have the cutest third person manner speaking I've even seen."_ He thought to himself, before he spoke out loud, "Trixie, calm down." He said, "It happens to all of us." He then returned his gaze back to the Shadow vs Luna sparring match with his face is still having that grin. Trixie sighed with relief as she smiled and resumed the observation as well. But then she grinned nervously as her mind struck with the question she need to ask. She then moved closer to Espio before she spoke.

"Um… Espio…" Trixie spoke, thus getting his attention. Espio returned his gaze at her.

"Yes?" He asked. Trixie blushed madly.

"Trixie would like to ask you a question, and it very outspoken." She managed to utter with her voice became quiet and bashful.

Rainbow thought it was strange, since Trixie are now talking almost like Fluttershy. The magician pony though continued her attempts to start the conservation.

"Trixie wanted to know… Well… Did you like Trixie's shows or… whatever?" She asked. Espio became confused. He then crossed his arms, and once again raised an eyebrow, while before he spoke.

"What?" He asked, "You wanted to know, if you lack of something in your shows?"

Trixie sighed as her eyes narrowed, "Well, yes…" She spoke, "Trixie somehow has the feeling that something is missing in her show. All these magic tricks and stuff, Trixie love it, and the audiences love it. But for some reason Trixie still have doubts." She then smiled, "What do you think?" She asked. Espio then thought for a bit and then turned to her.

"Well….I'm not sure-"

"WHOA LOOK AT THEM GO!" Rainbow shouted as she glanced back at Luna and Shadow, thus interrupting Espio. Espio then turned his attention to the fight while Trixie sighed not getting an answer. They then looked over and it looked like Shadow and Luna were giving each other a real fight as they launched chaos spears and lunar blasts at each other. Shadow at one point teleported and tried to slice at luna, but Luna ducked underneath and then used her wings to take to the air. She then dove right at him. Shadow then launched a chaos spear to which she is able to dodge but hits a bar knocking her off and she then crashes into Shadow as he was unable to get out of the way.

The two then tumble as they lost their grasps on their weapons. Their was a dust cloud from where they had landed that covered the area. Rainbow grew a little concerned. So did Espio and Trixie. She then flew down while Espio and Trixie ran down the stairs. As the dust settled Shadow looked and found Luna right below him. Luna also could see Shadow on top of her. They stared at each other with wide eyes and Luna starting to develop a blush on her face. They then heard Rainbow call out.

"SHADOW?!" She called out as she was trying to find them by flying from point to point. But the two didn't see to hear her, while their eyes was still fixed at each other. Shadow then decided to break the silence as he spoke.

"Are you alright, princess?" He asks as his voice sounded neutral.

"Yes." Luna said simply.

"Any bruises and scratches…"

"No… I-I-I… *blushes and giggles*... I'm f-fine, Shadow…"

Shadow he sighed with relief, "Thanks Chaos god…" He said, "It would be bad if you had some injuries…"

"Shadow?" Luna asks still smiling nervously, "I would like to ask you a favor. Can you do that for me?"

Shadow came back to earth, "Oh ... of course ..." He said before to get off her, and stood up. He then grabbed her by the arm and returned her back to her feet. That's when Rainbow came in through the dust and saw the sight how Shadow and Luna dusting themselves off. Rainbow then went over to Shadow as she was flying around him and checking his body for any injuries and buries.

"Shadow are you okay?" She asked him, "Any buries? Wounds? Injuries?", Shadow just looked at her as he gave her an irritating look on his face.

"Rainbow you know I can handle myself." He said. Rainbow of course hated the way he acted, but was use to it since she and him were a thing. Luna looked on and tried to dismiss the blush in her face, but it was still there like a pink rose, but Rainbow hadn't noticed. Shadow, though, stared at the Night Princess with his eyes neutral and zero emotions on his face.

"Thanks for the training, princess." He thanked her. Luna smirked at him back and winked at him instead of words. Espio and Trixie later came down and found them. When they saw that Shadow and Luna were okay a feeling of relief was able to flow in. Espio then spoke.

"I must say Shadow your skills with a sword have improved since we last spoke." He said. Shadow then looked at him.

"Hmph what you think you're the only one that trains constantly?" He asked. Of course Espio knew that one was coming. He and Shadow had a somewhat of an ally bond due to their need for training. Shadow then smirked and pointed his left hand to the ground and then went to grab his sword that's when Rainbow spoke.

"Shadow I want a shot." She said. Shadow turned to his girl and gave a look of confusion by raising his eyebrow letting her know she needed to be specific. She then sighed and continued. "I mean I want to try some sword practice and I want to train with you and Luna." Shadow then sighed.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea. You're not exactly at our level with one." He said as he turned away. Rainbow then started to get annoyed.

"Oh come on Shadow. You and I both know I can handle whatever you two throw at me." She said. "After all I'm Rainbow Dash. Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria." Shadow then rolled his eyes. Though inside he thought otherwise.

" _Heh that's Rainbow for you. Even when you give her hopeless odds she's still up for them, but even still."_ He went into a thinking stance; trying to see how he could make this work, but then Luna spoke.

"What if Rainbow and I worked together Shadow." She suggested. They then turned to the princess of the night as she continued. "Me and Rainbow will take you on and you can pick someone to help you. This way it's fair for both sides." She said. Shadow ran this idea through his mind and then turned to her.

"Alright then that will suffice." He said. He then turned to Espio. "Espio?" He asked in simple words. Espio knew exactly what Shadow was getting at and bowed.

"It would be my honor Shadow." He said. Rainbow then gripped Shadow's arm in excitement as her wings opened wide, "OH YEAH! This is going to be AWESOME!" She exclaimed excitingly. Shadow just looked at his girl with a disapproving smile and shook his head from side to side.

A few minutes later Espio was in what looked like a black and white ninja suit that covered every part of his body except his eyes and horn. He was also wielding only a single dagger, but for him that's all he needed. While Rainbow had on some training armors white in color and with rainbow line on her chest area. She also have a short and light sword attached to her belt. Her helmet had a grid that covered her eyes from any wrecks. Trixie had returned to her seat on the balcony a little concerned for Espio, but knew he could handle himself so she didn't worry too much. Espio, Shadow, Rainbow, and Luna got in a ready stance. It was silent has wind blew by. That's when Rainbow smirked and dashed at them. She tried to swing at Espio, but Espio ducked and back flipped as he was dodging her sword play. Meanwhile, Luna rushed at Shadow with full force by charging her horn, but Shadow teleported away from her attack and reappeared behind her. Luna turned to him and prepared for his attack. Shadow was thinking quickly and fired a couple of chaos spears at her, but the Moon Princess dodged all his attacks by jumping, ducking and flying over him, attacking him in response. Shadow was never loosing her dexterity as he dodged her attacks as well.

Espio was hopping from tree branch to tree branch as Rainbow kept on his tail. As she watched him run she couldn't help but feel impressed.

" _Okay I'll admit he's got style, but he doesn't have the speed to keep up with me."_ She grinned as she took off. She then dove into the trees and came right at him with her sword held in front trying to jab him. However Espio saw this and then jumped at last second letting the blade fly. He then flung some stars at her to which Rainbow dodges all but one which she deflected back. " _Okay so he's got speed and style. This just got real interesting."_ She then flies out of the trees and tries to get Espio to come out of his hiding spot. Espio however knew was she was up to and decided to use his stealth technique. He then placed his hands together with his two index fingers pointing upwards. He closed his eyes and in mere moments he and his ninja suit turned invisible. Rainbow was ready, but didn't see Espio at all as he left the trees. Espio tread lightly and would've been able to end this quickly, but he didn't see a little twig and when it snapped Rainbow turned and threw her sword where Espio dodged it and revealed himself.

"Ha nice try." Rainbow said. Espio smirked at her. "You did well in detecting me. Now lets see how well you handle in close combat." He said as he jumped at her. Rainbow dove at him as they engaged in close combat.

Meanwhile with Shadow and Luna the two kept going at each other slashing by left and right, they then at one point collided and sparks flew as their swords clashed. The two engaged in close sword combat as they slashed, blocked, and more. Trying to lay a hit. That's when Rainbow turned to the two and decided to pull a switcheroo to see her skills against Shadow, but before she got the chance.

"Alright that's enough for today." Someone shouted. They all ceased and turned to where the voice first originated. They then spy Princess Celestia coming down with Trixie. The others then approached as Luna was a little confused.

"Sister what is the meaning of this?" Luna asked in her confused tone. Celestia then looked over at her sister.

"I need you to return with me to the throne room. You, me, and Aleena have something to discuss." Celestia said. Luna then nodded knowing if this involved all three of them it had to be important.

"Very well I shall go and change, then I will head straight for the castle." She said in her usual medieval tone. Celestia nodded and Luna walked off. Rainbow and the others were about to head out to when.

"Wait I have something for you four." She said. The four then turned to her as she pulled out four passes. The others were confused by this until Celestia enlightened them. "Someone sent you these for the Wonderbolt show coming to Canterlot. I had hoped that after all that training this would be something for you to do." She said with a smile. Rainbow was trying to contain her fan girl excitement; after all she is a huge fan of the wonderbolts. Trixie saw this as an opportunity to get to know Espio and even try to tell him how she feels. Rainbow then spoke.

"A wonderbolts show? Oh you can do count me in." She said as she took her pass and saluted to the Sun Princess.

"Trixie is very interested in this. Trixie will go as well." Trixie said as she took hers and then turned to Espio who closed a hand into a fist and did his usual bow in response to Celestia's offer.

"I am honored your majesty. Thank you." He said as rose from his bow and took his. Everyone's attention was then turned to the black hedgehog however when Celestia held it out for him. Shadow was staring at his pass by being in confusion as he didn't know what he needs to do with this. But the he just sighed and returned his pass to Celestia before he turned his back and started to walk away.

"Sorry, but I don't do stunt shows." He said as he walked away. The others looked at each other concerned and then Espio spoke.

"Do not worry my friends. I will talk with him." He said as he left to go after Shadow.

After the battle, Shadow and Espio were in the male dressing room now without their sportswear and only wear their trademark shoes and gloves. Espio wore a smirk on his face, while Shadow was neutral as always. Espio then hung his bag on right shoulder and was turned to his colleague still smirking.

"Shadow." He spoke, by drawing the hedgehog's attention. Shadow glanced at him with his left eyebrow lifted up.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you declined the walk on this show?" Espio asked again, prompting Shadow's eyes to become narrowed, "You can spend a good day with your girl in the end."

Shadow then shook his head in response before he spoke again, "I could spend a good day with her in any different way without some team of unknown fools helping me and who do some simple and silly tricks." He said, "Espio. You and I are professionals, and we went through a lot of crap. Are you really going to waste your precious time on some circus artists?"

Espio chuckled lightly when Shadow used his trademark sarcasm, and then they both went to the exit slowly, "Shadow." He said, "You could make an exception for your girlfriend. It's the same thing if we went to any blockbuster movie." However Shadow just grunted at Espio.

"And that's why I don't like the blockbusters." He groaned at him. Espio just shook his head as he somehow was glad that Shadow still stays the same.

Meanwhile in the girls locker room Trixie was on the other side of a patch of lockers getting on a new pair of clothes while waiting for Rainbow to get her normal clothes on. Rainbow then sighed.

"I don't get why Shadster doesn't want to go. The wonderbolts are so awesome. I mean they practically are our fighters in the sky and he knows how much they mean to me." She said as she removed the armor and started taking off her clothes underneath them. Trixie had already stripped herself down to her bra and panties and tried to think of a good answer to ease her friend's mind and then spoke.

"Trixie does not know this Shadow as much as you do, but from what Trixie can tell and from what Espio told Trixie. I'm guessing he finds it as a waste of time to him." That's when Rainbow went wide eyed flew around and tackled Trixie while only in her undergarments that she had worn under the armor. That's when Rainbow shouted.

"WASTE OF TIME. NO WAY! The wonderbolts are not a waste of time. How could you think something like that?" She yelled at Trixie. Trixie cringed at her yelling since it was so close to her ears. After Rainbow ceased it was an awkward silence and moment for them since Rainbow was on top of her, in a locker room, in there undergarments. Trixie though was able to find herself able to speak.

"Trixie is not saying that. Trixie just believes that's what Shadow thinks." She said trying to be specific. Rainbow then looked a lot more angry at first and Trixie was worried she was about to get it, but that's when Rainbow had a huge puff of air come out and she got off her friend. She then went back to grab the rest of her outfit, but Trixie grew concerned for her Rainbow haired friend. She then went around to see Rainbow holding her hands to her head as she looked very confused and upset. Trixie then approached her.

"Rainbow? Are you alright?" She asked. Rainbow though lowered her hands.

"I don't know Trixie. I mean I guess I'm just upset. I thought this was something me and Shadow can do together, but most of the time him and I are out we're usually either on some mission or just for training. I just thought I could open up some fun for him... *sigh*... but I guess I just can't win huh?" She said as she just looked at the lockers. But only to sigh in disappointment as she then removed her undergarments leaving herself exposed and spread her wings to stretch her muscles while Trixie felt bad for her friend. They then heard the two male voices and made their eyes wide as they recognized Shadow and Espio who were walking near the exit door of the girls locker room. Rainbow then went to the source of the voices and peeked out from behind the corner to see her BF and his friend had almost left the dressing room. She then smirked as she knew what could make him change his mind. Trixie then went over to her friend and looked over her shoulder to see the guys.

"Well, there he is." She then noticed the grin on Rainbows face. "What are you planning?" She asked her friend. Instead of an answer, Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and flew up to the ceiling. Much to Trixie becoming puzzled by her actions.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Espio were still talking about the show as Shadow was like made of steel and didn't even showed any emotions and still wasn't agreeing to come.

"No." He said with a confident tone in his voice. "For the last time my answer is still no Espio. When is it going through your thick head?"

"Shadow." Espio tried to speak with his eyes were tired, but Shadow stopped him by stretching out his right hand.

"Espio, stop it!" He demanded, "My answer will never change!" He said as he showed he was dead serious. Espio then sighed and raised his both hands up as if saying *I give up!*. Much to Shadow smirked proudly as he was glad that this conservation was over. However…..

"Oh, Shadster…" He heard his girl's voice sounded softly and tenderly, and somewhere above him. Lifting his eyebrows he glanced up but only to squint again as he saw Rainbow was lying on a cloud and looking at him lovingly with her wings wide opened and swinging up and down. He then crossed his arms over the chest and frowned at her while Espio was confused by this as well.

"Rainbow come down!" He demanded, but Rainbow wasn't going to do that and simply flattered her eyes at him as she rested her head on the cloud.

"Oh, why don't you just come up here instead?" She asked him lovingly. Shadow sighed in frustration as he knew how stubborn she could be. He then turned to Espio and spoke.

"Can you and Trixie wait for us outside?" He asked, "I need to talk with her."

Espio winked at him, "Well, of course…" He said before he glanced toward Trixie's side, "Trixie?"

That's when Trixie's head peeked out from behind the corner as she was smiling nervously to the guys, "Trixie is still not ready." She said, "You go, Trixie will catch up."

Espio decided to shrugged it off before he went out of the locker room and Trixie disappeared behind the corner again leaving Shadow and Rainbow alone. Shadow sighed again before he turned his gaze at Rainbow and then he teleported up to the roof of the cabinet over which Rainbow's cloud and Rainbow herself was hoovering. But only to see his girl was as exposed as a bright star in the sky. She then glanced at him and her gaze became seductive while Shadow at first looked at her wide eyed and then smacked his face with a loud slap.

"Rainbow…..please don't tell me you…" He said before his eyes opened as well and he glanced back at her, as he frowned and let out a very deep sigh, "Rainbow…..does the word conceal not mean anything to you? You wear clothes for a reason you know." He said as he sounded a little flustered by her actions, but Rainbow just giggled at him.

"Oh I know shadster." She said as she patted on the cloud for him to come over to her. Shadow then sighed as he hovered over to the cloud and sat down beside her on the cloud. She then sat up as she leaned into him letting him know she just wants to be with him now. Her head was now resting on his shoulder as she smiled at him lovingly and covered herself with her wings and bent her legs to conceal below.

"Shadow…" She whispered, "Please… Let's spend our time together with some fun at least once…"

Shadow turned his eyes at her, "You don't like to spend time with me as we usually do?" He asked as his voice sounded wise, much to Rainbow blushing at what he said. She then brought her head up to his ear.

"I love to spend time with you in any single way." She whispered, "I just want you to be relaxed for once instead of being so stressed or angry." She then just wrapped her hands around his neck.

Shadow smirked, "Rainbow, now is not the time and place for this." He pointed out, but Rainbow just brought her head closer to his.

"So what? When has that ever stopped me or you for that matter?" She asked. Shadow's smirk just then grew as he spoke.

"Never." He said in an agreement. That's when the two shared a loving kiss. Rainbow removed her wings allowing Shadows chest to come into contact with her breasts. Through them Shadow could feel her heart racing and he couldn't help but let that smirk of his grow into a smile. His arms wrapped tightly around her body as he deepened his kiss. After they kissed enough, Shadow glanced inside her magenta eyes as he smirked at his girl.

"You really want me to go to this with you. Don't you?" He asked her. Rainbow looked into his crimson eyes before she fluttered her wings softly and then she rested her head on his shoulder again, by trying to look as cute as she could only do. Shadow then decided to give up as it was way too much even for him.

"Alright, we'll go." He said, "But only…"

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Rainbow exclaimed happily as she cuddled to him tightly thus interrupting his sentence. Shadow though continued to speak.

"Ah let me finish." He said. Rainbow then raised her head so she and him were at eye contact. Shadow then resumed. "We'll go but only if you tell me one thing." He said smirking.

Rainbow giggled and blushed at him a little, before she cuddled to him again as she closed her eyes, "Anything for you, Shadster." She said lovingly.

"Tell me. Did you really fly naked into the sky just to take the cloud?" Shadow asked mockingly. Rainbow's eyes went wide sharply and her pupils narrowed as she realized what he meant. She then sweat dropped and grinned nervously as her eyes started to run over the locker room as she clinged to her boyfriend even tighter than before. Rightly believing that he was her only cover at this very moment. Since there was nothing else to hide behind and in fact for all she knew she could've been spotted while getting the cloud. That's when she grew worried.

"Oh… n-no…" She muttered in embarrassment, "I completely forgot about it ... I am doomed..."

"Oh, you totally are, my little pony." Shadow commented by continuing to smirk.

Meanwhile, Trixie was standing in the other side of the locker room with her eyes staring at the ceiling and her back leaning against the wall. She was still dressed in undergarments and had her arms crossed over the chest and her face wore a soft smile on her face. She heard their conservation from the beginning to end, but looks like her friends totally forgot about her and was mostly enjoying themselves. She then sighed deeply before lowering her eyes to the floor and stroked her shoulders as her mind was now filled with thoughts of Espio. She became sad when she remembered how Rainbow decided to act openly and she herself didn't even showed up to Espio's eyes. She felt jealous because she didn't have that courage that her friend has.

Sighing again she just went up to her things to get herself dressed. As she was reaching for her stuff, she felt even more ashamed as she was now thinking about their first meeting, when he saw her naked. But back then she wasn't thinking about it as she was tired too much after her adventures and as well as the hot spring making her feel so relaxed, but now she was behaving like a complexed schoolgirl. She then frowned at herself after she got herself dressed, and she decided to shrugged it off and leave this thoughts for more appropriate moment. Finished changing, Trixie walked to the exit door.

 **A couple of hours later.**

Rainbow and Shadow came out with Rainbow fully dressed. Reason it took so long was basically two reasons. Trying to make sure no one saw Rainbow get back into the locker room and also a lot of convincing to actually get her to leave her cloud. Shadow didn't blame her seeing how she had no clothes on and only was able to use her hands and wings to cloak herself. After they came out. They found Espio leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. While Trixie was sitting on a bench waiting for them. As they came out Espio turned to them.

"What took you so long?" Espio asked curiously. Rainbow blushed and turned to Shadow. Shadow then spoke.

"Lets just say a certain someone decided to both pull one of her stunts and being stubborn." He said. Rainbow turned to him and gave him a smile letting him know she's grateful for him not saying a word about what occurred back there. Trixie then stood up.

"Shall we get going?" Trixie asked. The others turned to her and nodded in agreement. They then left and headed for the Canterlot stadium. Upon arrival Rainbow took one good look and felt like she was in heaven. She was about to go all fangirl and fly up into the air screaming, but Shadow prevented that by holding her tail down as she tried to dash into the air, but felt her tail being pulled and fell back down right onto his arms. She then turned to him looking very confused and giving him a very sour look. But Shadow was only gave him his trademark 'Don't make me say it look' and went over to the stands, but just as they were looking around.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! GUYS!" Someone screamed. That's when they all turned to see a certain Pink hedgehog running to them only she wasn't in her usual red dress. She was wearing what looked like an athlete's outfit. A red top and light pink sweat pants. She was running to them and waving her hands. Rainbow and Trixie waved back while Shadow and Espio looked on crossing their arms by trying to look like professionals. Espio smirked in seeing his friend, but Shadow had an unpleasant thought.

" _Oh great. Now I remember as well why I didn't want to come. *Sigh* now I have to put up with her. Oh great lords of Chaos take me now"_ He thought. Amy then stopped right in front.

"Hey Rainbow." She said with a smile as she held her hand out in a handshake position. Rainbow smirked and gladly took the her hand and shook it.

"Good to see you Amy." She said as she winked at her. Amy winked back and smiled. That's when she turned to Trixie. She then spoke.

"Hmm who might you be?" She asked in confusion. Trixie then smiled proudly as she introduced herself in her trademark third person.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon at your service." She said with a proud tone in her voice by spreading her hands to the sides and bowed. Espio then smirked as she finally named her full name.

" _Trixie Lulamoon. Hmm… That's a very beautiful name."_ He thought to himself. That's when he approached Amy and bowed to her.

"Greetings Amy Rose. It's nice to see you are very well." He said. Amy bowed to him as well showing her respect to him. She then turned to Shadow who just gave her a stern look to her. Amy expected it and just rolled her eyes at him. She then turned to Rainbow.

"So I'm guessing you're here to see the wonderbolts?" She asked. Rainbow shook her head yes fiercely. Amy smiled at her fan girl freak out. That's when they decided to go around before heading to their seats. They had gone around the area playing games, seeing the sights, and then decided to stop to grab some lunch. Shadow and Espio were fetching the girls lunch while the girls were talking and approaching the stands.

"So Amy? What's it like traveling with the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow asked Amy. Amy then stretched her arms in the air and then spoke. "It's been great Rainbow. I knew Soarin was a great flyer, but he's much more than that to be honest. In a way he kinda reminds me of you and Sonic combined." She said. Rainbow looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked starting to get very interested. "Yes they are." Trixie however was paying no attention. She was somewhere in her deep thoughts. Thoughts about a certain mobian chameleon, who was sitting next to her as her eyes was now fully fixed on him. She again saw the same concentrated and meaningful expression on his face and knew that it was the same as she saw back on Canterlot castle ground. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Rainbow and Amy was trying to talk to her.

"Trixie…" The voice sounded in her mind. But Trixie didn't hear their voice as she was off to the dreamland with a soft smile and a deep red blush on her face. That's when she felt someone was about to shake her. She snapped out of her trance and turned to Rainbow with wide eyes. Rainbow and Amy was staring at her in confusion.

"Hey, girl… Are you feeling ok?" Amy asked Trixie, "I thought for a moment that you have some breathing problems…"

Trixie then shook her head furiously as she slapped herself to finally return to the ground and smiled at her friends, "Sure, Amy." She said nervously, "Trixie feels completely fine." She then went to her seat, "Lets go." She called them out. Amy and Dash was staring after her as they tried to find out what's wrong with her. But then they just looked at each other.

"She's weird." Amy said.

"Yup, that's Trixie for you." Rainbow commented, "Sometimes she acts weird." She said as they approached their seats. As they sat down they looked to see the whole crowd as the stadium lit up. That's when they looked to see Shadow and Espio coming over with some food.

"YO YOU GUYS DOWN HERE!" Rainbow shouted to them. That's when Trixie went wide eyed and turned to see Espio coming. She then blushed and turned away a little. However it didn't go unnoticed as both Amy and Rainbow saw it. Amy then spoke.

"Trixie. You sure you alright?" She asked a little concerned. Trixie didn't say a word as the blush grew a little. Amy recognized the way it looked and smirked at her, "Oh Trixie….. You little sly pony." She said. Rainbow was confused.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Rainbow asked. Amy then turned to her friend with that smirk. "Isn't it obvious Rainbow?" She asked. Rainbow looked dumbfounded until Amy explained. "Trixie here is in love." She whispered. Trixie heard it and her face turned as red as a fireball. Rainbow then went wide eyed and covered her mouth, but giggles came out of her mouth. The girls then turned to Trixie to see her nervous grin, and her face deep red as she tried to hide her face behind her mane. They then smirked and decided to give her a hard time to try and figure out who it is. They then sat down on both of her sides and hey placed their hands on Trixie's shoulders. Much to Trixie's embarrassment grew stronger as she hunched, as if trying to hide.

"Trixie appreciate your concern, but Trixie don't feel comfortable when her friends look at her like that." She said with a cute high pitch tone in her voice. Rainbow and Amy then gave her a devilish grin as they spoke with her.

"Trixie, can you tell us who this Mr. X?" Amy asked.

"Oh, is he a purple in color?" Rainbow asked as well, prompting poor Trixie to hunching harder as she closed her eyes shut. Amy, in turn, looked at Rainbow in puzzlement, as she did not understand the rules of the game. But Dash just winked back, and then she looked at Trixie again.

"He has a horn on its forehead ... But he is not equestrian." She spoke. Trixie sweat dropped. Seeing her body language Amy's eyes went wide as she decided to ask a third question.

"His eyes are yellow in color?" She asked again. Trixie then groaned and opened her eyes sharply. She frowned as she looked at Rainbow, "Alright!" She snarled in offense, "Alright! You got Trixie!" She then glanced at Amy, "It's Espio! Trixie have a crush on him!" She then groaned again as the covered herself behind her cape and hat as she curled up so no one could see her. Rainbow and Amy was staring at her with a shock look on their faces, by being in awe not only of her reaction, but also by the astounding revelation. They then decided enough was enough and let go of Trixie's shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Rainbow asked curious about her friends actions. Trixie spoke through her cape as she was still showing signs of shame.

"Trixie admits she was embarrassed to say anything. I told you Rainbow about how we first met." Trixie said. Rainbow thought for a moment but remembered what Trixie told her when they ran into each other. Amy however was confused as Rainbow spoke.

"Yeah I recall Trixie." She said. Trixie then blew a big puff of air out as she continued.

"Well Trixie admits she is ashamed of her actions that day and felt Trixie made a total fool of herself in front of him and we'll seeing you two with your BF's… it makes Trixie question if she can even tell Espio." She said looking down in embarrassment with her face all red.

Amy looked at her as she sorta felt pity for the pony magician and how she said about her actions, she then first turned to Rainbow who just shrugged her shoulders and motioned to Amy. Amy made a smile on her face as she then came to Trixie. "Hey,Trixie." She got her attention.

"It's alright if you're a little embarrassed, if it makes you feel better I used to try and get Sonic's attention all the time before we came to this world and every time I kept doing that I failed. The one time I found out that he had a thing for Twilight….." She then started to blush. "I may have lost it a little." She said to herself until Rainbow Dash interjected.

"A little?" She asked sarcastically. Amy's blush then grew as she smiled nervously. "Alright I may have totally lost it, and probably almost destroyed her house until Sonic stopped me and told me something I had my doubts in, but realized it when he told me that day." Trixie was curious, but didn't come out still.

"What did he tell you ?" She asked.

"That I was in denial and I needed to get over him, but I tried to deny that he was lying, but Sonic then just looked at me and when I looked back I saw something I never saw before. He looked so serious it was like he paralyzed me and that's when I realized he was telling me the truth. I then felt embarrassed and ashamed of my actions. I did apologize to Twilight afterwards, but I didn't feel like Sonic was going to forgive me so easily and then Rainbow took me to a wondercolts show in cloudsdale to try and cheer me up and I then met Soarin." She said as she recalled that day. She then smiled at the memory and then turned back to Trixie. "So I know what it's like to be embarrassed Trixie." She said. Then Rainbow spoke.

"Yeah and I told you what happened between me and Shadow when I first told him. So don't worry Trixie we know what you mean." She said with a smirk. Trixie then looked up from her cape

"So can you help Trixie maybe ask Espio if he feels the same way?" She asked Amy as she grinned again.

"Yeah that would be so great!" She then had an idea and turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. "Dashie we can be matchmakers!" She squealed as Dash looked at Trixie and then looked back at Amy.

"Yeah I think this can work, what do you think Trix?" She asked Trixie. Trixie then came out of her hiding and smiled.

"Yes Trixie agrees, Trixie will agree on your terms." She said just as Espio and Shadow came to the row. Trixie was able though to whisper something to them. "Please don't tell them okay? Promise Trixie you'll keep it between the three of us?" She asked. That's when Amy and Rainbow smiled and did the Pinkie promise.

"Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye." They said as they did the motions. Trixie nodded and the three sat down. Espio and Shadow were able to get over and handed each of them some food for them to eat. As they were about to take a seat Amy spoke.

"Um Espio why don't you sit here." Amy said pointing to a seat next to Trixie to which it caused Trixie to blush a little. Espio just looked at her a little confused, but nodded in agreement.

"Alright Amy if you wish." He said. As he sat down next to Trixie. Amy smirked as she sat down on the right side of Trixie while Espio sat on the left of Trixie. He then saw her nervous glance and noticed a blush on her face as well as her pose when she was almost curled up into a ball, and lifted his left eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gah…" Trixie squeaked quietly by shuddering strongly as she felt his touch. Espio became even more puzzled as her antics seemed to him so silly.

"Trixie, are you okay?" He asked. Trixie looked at him with a silly grin on her face as she spoke, "Hehehe… Sure Espio…" She spoke with an awkward tone in her voice, "Trixie's just way too excited for the show. Why are you asking?"

Espio then frowned, "Because your face is all red as if you missing the air." He said with a concern rone in her voice, "Maybe I should call the doctor?" Trixie then uncurled herself and looked into his eyes by moving very very close. "Nnononononono Trixie is fine. There's no need to call a doctor." She said. Espio found this a little strange for Trixie and backed up a little.

"Very well, but you didn't need to get in front of my face to say it." He said. Trixie went wide eyed and felt very embarrassed by what she just did. She then closed her eyes and turned away from him. She then felt so much embarrassment and shame she couldn't even look at him. She then decided to get up out of her chair.

"Trixie will be back." She said to the others as she was heading out for a bit, but Amy knew better so she nodded to Rainbow as She got up and left to see Trixie while Rainbow stayed with the boys. She then found Trixie near a column having her face covered by her hands as she had her head down. As Amy approached her she could hear some whimpering sounds coming from her. They were faint but she could hear them. Amy's face became sad, and then she went over to the blue pony and placed a hand on her left shoulder. It was enough to Trixie opened her lovely rosy eyes and glanced at Amy after she removed her hands from her face. Tears flow down on her eyes like a waterfall.

"Please, don't look at Trixie." She muttered through her sobs. Ame then frowned and hugged her around her spine and waistline as she tried to comfort her. Trixie didn't resisted and cuddled to her by wrapping her own arms around Amy's neck. She then rested her head on her shoulder and cried quietly.

"Amy… What's wrong with Trixie…" She asked, "Trixie… d-didn't want to act so… *sobs*... silly... *sob-b-b-b-s* … Why?"

Amy smiled warmly at her as she patted her back, "Oh, Trixie." She spoke warmly, "Have you ever fall in love before?" Trixie then opened her eyes and broke the hug. She glanced into Amy's eyes, still sad.

"N-no…" She said simply. Amy smiles more softly, "Then let me tell you one thing. When we fall in love, we're always doing something silly. At such moments, we cannot control ourselves." She then wiped Trixie's tears, even though, she was lower than the blue mare, "Now, calm yourself down and don't worry. This is absolutely a normal reaction."

"Are you sure? Trixie behaved so silly…" Trixie said quietly.

"Yeah." Amy answered as she grinned nervously and scratched the back of her head, by remembering her own reactions, "Trust me it could be worse… *giggles*... Much worse." Amy thought as she looked away in shame. Trixie noticed this and started to calm down as she smiled at her.

"Thanks Amy Rose. You are a good friend." She said as she stood up and hugged Amy. Amy gave her a hug and then backed up to look at her. "Hey us girls have to stick together right?" She asked and winked. Trixie nodded in agreement. While this was happening Rainbow was sitting with Shadow who had his eyes closed and arms crossed and Espio who were waiting for those two to return. That's when Shadow opened his eyes and looked around for a bit. That's when something caught his attention. He turned to see what looked like a green hedgehog a lot like Manic, but with hair likes Sonic's, red glasses, and a black coat while he still wore the same type of shoes as Sonic. That's when he grew a large frown. He then nudged Espio.

"Espio we have a problem." He said. Espio turned to him confused until Shadow used his eyes to point in the direction of the hedgehog. That's when Espio grew a frown as well.

"What is he doing here?" He asked a little angry tone. Shadow then spoke to him.

"That's what I need to find out." He said before he stood up, "Be right back!" he whispers as after that he went toward the new mobian hedgehog by leaving Rainbow Dash slightly confused. She was staring at her BF with wide eyes before she spoke.

"Hey, Shadster. Where do you think you're going?" She called him out, but Shadow didn't even turned to her as he was too much in the sight he saw just recently. Espio decided to answer instead.

"He'll be back, Rainbow Dash. He just needs to find out one thing." He said as he held his hand over her stomach. She then turned to where Shadow was heading to and became a little worried for him.

Shadow had approached the hedgehog and spoke when he sat down beside him.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes huh?" He asked. The hedgehog then spoke. "That a problem Shadow?" The hedgehog asked as he smirked. However Shadow gave him an angry look and spoke as he showed he was not pleased seeing him.

"Your appearance is always a problem, Scourge!" He said in his trademark dark tone. But Scourge just chuckled viciously as he then remover his sunglasses on his forehead and looked at Shadow with a grin by demonstrating his shark teeth.

"Oh, come on…" He said, "I didn't do anything for you to arouse suspicion from you." He then returned his sunglasses back on his nose and glanced at the stadium field again, "I came here just to watch the show and nothing more." Shadow however knew better than to just let Scourge off like that as he turned back to the others and then looked at Scourge.

"Let me just put it this way pal. You pull anything that would endanger my girl or anyone here; I will be the last thing you ever see" He threatened. Of course Scourge just turned away and looked at the center

"Noted. Now do yourself a favor and leave me alone. Or you'll be the one being the fireworks." He said. Shadow just grunted as he returned to his chair. Amy and Trixie had returned a little bit ago. Rainbow noticed Shadow's anger as she grew worried.

"Hey Shads you alright?' She asked. Shadow just sat down, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "Yes Rainbow. I'm just perfect." He said to her. Rainbow though felt there was more to this.

"Did you know that guy down there?" She asked him. Shadow didn't want to answer, but just sighed and nodded. "How do you know him? Who is he even?" She asked, but Shadow just gave her a look telling her *You don't want to know.* Rainbow wanted to push it, but that's when the lights started to come on as the announcer spoke.

"Ponies and Gentlecolts, I like to please announce to you, they came to perform it's the Wonderbolts!" He announced as the Wonderbolts all come in flying through the stadium. They were all going in an angle and then rose up to make a loop.

The audience were now in awe at their moves alongside Dash with Shadow looking concerned at Scourge as to why was here and what are his motives. Half way through the show some strange mobians came throughout the stadium in different sections as if they are waiting for something to happen. Scourge however smirks as if he knew they were there. He then got out a walkie talkie and spoke quietly.

"Now!" He said into it. That's when an explosion happened at the top of the stadium as two mobians emerged. One then tossed what looked like a fox Mobian at the leader of the wonderbolts Spitfire.

"Hey what the?" Spitfire asked, but the mobian smirked. "Sorry but your fligĥts been canceled." She said as she gripped her wing and pulled on it to make her turn and hit the edge of the top. The fox then jumped off her as Spit crashed hard into the ground.

"SPIT!" Soarin yelled. That's when he turned with the others following, but that's when an eagle mobian with a lynx on top of him. The Lynx then jumped and tackles two of wonderbolts while the eagle drop kicked Soarin sending him plummeting to the ground. One more was left, but not for long as a frog came and wrapped her with his tongue and spun her where she was caught by a big ape. She struggled to get free, but it was futile. Scourge then smirked as he jumped down and landed in front of the group and then looked at Spit. Shadow then growled as he stood up along with Espio while Rainbow and Trixie were shocked. Scourge then placed his foot on Spit's back and turned to the audience. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he then placed his hands on his waist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He announced, "I must inform you with regret that the show is canceled for technical reasons."

Rainbow Dash then frowned deeply and spreaded her wings to attack this bastard, but Shadow stopped her as he grabbed is arms around her for she didn't do anything stupid. Rainbow, though, still resisted as she wanted to save her childhood idols… again.

"Shadow, let me go!" She spoke by trying to get rid of Shadow's stronghold.

"Rainbow, stop!" Shadow demanded, "You're making it worse! If you attack now, they'll kill them!" Rainbow then looked at him shocked and stopped resisting, and Shadow continued, "It is a seizure, Rainbow! They took them hostages!"

After his words, Rainbow Dash finally calmed down, and then put both hands on his shoulders. She then clung to him, and looked at the gang. In the meantime Scourge continued his speech still grinning and crossing his arms over his chest with his right leg on Spitfire.

"But you don't have to worry about. The show will continue after you will meet all of our requirements, and won't do anything stupid." He spoke again as his voice sounded ominously, "I warn you that the stadium is surrounded. Your guards neutralized. And if any of you try to do something against us, it will be the last thing you will do!"

Shadow frowned angrily, "Bloody maniac!" He growled, "I should have known!" He then looked to where Espio and Trixie were, but he then made his eyes wide when he saw that Espio and Trixie were not here. Much for him and Rainbow Dash became puzzled, and then turned to Amy. But Amy wasn't not there as well. They then began to look around to find their friends. But alas, they couldn't find them. They then looked at each other again and spoke with each other.

"I hope that they are safe." Rainbow said with a disturbing tone in her voice.

"Me too." Shadow said, and then he looked at the gang who held hostage the whole stadium, "Let's hope that they will manage to find some plan." Rainbow nodded at him and then she turned her eyes towards the criminal gang and frowned at them.

"Now, a couple of my assistants will walk around your seats and take some very valuable things. Now don't try anything funny or else you will pay for it." Scourge said. That's when Shadow teleported from his seat and came in and roundhouse kicked Scourge off of Spitfire.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to call that off" Shadow said

A/N

NSH: I'll let BHG be in this before I upload it and we are good. So while we wait for BHG why don't we start thinking up the next chapter. Oh okay. Go ahead then. Thanks though for coming by for A/N though.

 **NSH: Well there you go. That's another one down. This is probably going to be an out one. Considering the history. Hope there up for the challenge.**

 **TOG: Yep it's gonna be a brawl next chapter.**

 **BHG: Oh, its ain't gonna be easy…**

 **NSH: Right so we hope u guys enjoyed the chapter and expect the next one to be a lot more exciting. So as always be sure to R.F.F for more. PM us if you have ideas or suggestions for more.**

 **BHG: Stay awesome!**

 **TOG: Well see you guys next time. Bye!**


	13. Brawel of the Century

**Brawl of The Century**

After Shadow attacked Scourge, the green hedgehog got up and looked at Shadow with a smirk on his face.

"Heh should've figured you do that. You and Sonic were always ones to mess with mine and their fun huh Shadow?" He asked. Shadow just grunted at Scourge and spoke.

"Shut up!" He barked. "I've had enough of you and your little tricks Scourge!" Shadow said. Scourge and Shadow then walked around in circles for a bit. That's when they stopped and got in a running stance. Wind blew by for a bit and Fiona was about to come down, but Scourge spotted this and held his hand out telling her to stay out of this. Shadow and Scourge then dashed at each with a collision shaking the stadium. After backing off Scourge just launched a wind blast which Shadow dodged it. Shadow then launched a Chaos spear at Scourge. It was like wild fire beams left and right like a fireworks display. Rainbow was up in the stands growing angry that she was still stuck instead of helping him. Scourge then smiled evilly.

"Hehe you really think you can win like that?" Scourge asked me. Shadow just grunted at Scourge with much anger in him. "I'll show you what real power is all about Scourge just watch me!" He shouted as he jumped at Scourge. As the two collided it was a fistfight to the finish as both were launching punches and kicks while blocking them. However as the two were engaged unknown to anyone Amy, Trixie, and Espio were coming from the inside. They hide behind one of the entrance as they were watching at how Shadow is fighting with Scourge. Amy had a frown on her face by watching wonderbolts condition.

"Gosh… If we attack them now, they will kill them all…" She stated before turning to Espio and Trixie, "We need to attack behind their backs."

"Yes…" Espio agreed, "But from the three of us only I could attack them suddenly. I couldn't hold them on my own. I need at least one person for helping."

Trixie made her eyes wide when he talked about it, and then smirked, "Espio, sweetie." She said, prompting the two to glance at her with wide eyes, "You don't need to do it on your own." She then charges the energy into her horn, "Trixie can teleport us right to where we need. Gather around Trixie." Espio and Amy smirked at her as they both stood beside her and placed their hands on her shoulders. Trixie then winked at them before the three disappeared with a bright flash of light. As they appeared they appeared right behind predator Hawk and were able to grab and knocking him out without anyone noticing. Meanwhile on the main floor Shadow took a good roundhouse to the face, but was able to recover and dodge Scourge's punch. Scourge just grins evilly at him as Shadow dashes around trying to get some distance between him and Scourge.

"Hehe... Nice try pal, but you should know you can't get away that easily." He said to Shadow. Shadow just grunted at first. Spit was still knocked unconscious, but Soarin started to come to as he turned to Spit and then noticed Shadow trying to hit Scourge; That's when he opened his eyes fully and saw Shadow coming his way. Scourge hadn't noticed Soarin had waken up and Soarin stayed down waiting for the right time. As for the trio. Amy came up behind lightning and knocked him out with a good swing to the head. Espio came up on flying frog and was able to grab him. He tried to resist and almost got out the word to his pals, but Espio silenced the radio and knocked him out with a elbow to the head. Trixie though appeared right in front of Siman and used a spell to make him numb and put him to sleep. Shadow then passed by Soarin but as Scourge passed by Soarin was able to open his eyes and grab Scourge by a leg and he tripped and started to tumble, but was able to spin to get back up. Shadow turned and met up as Soarin stood on his knees.

"Nice job sending him for a spin." Shadow said as Soarin stood up. "What? Did you think I would leave you alone to have all the fun?" Soarin asked. Shadow smirked at Soarin's remark. Scourge however growled at them.

"Why you little dirty horse!" He said. The two turned to him with a angry face as they stood side by side. Shadow then spoke.

"Soarin? You still able to fly?" He asked. Soarin stretch his wings out real quick to show Shadow his wings are still working. Shadow nodded as Soarin started to flap his wings while Shadow ran at Scourge. The two collided with a ferocity of attacks. Soarin was about to hop in, but Fiona jumps in front of him and spoke.

"Sorry buddy, but I won't let you interfere with my hedgehog's fight." She said as she attacked him with a roundhouse kick, but Soarin was able to block it. She then started launching attacks left and right while Soarin did his best to block each of her attacks, while from the stands Amy could see he was in trouble, but was having her own problems at the moment with Drago Wolf as he was giving her a run for her money, but she was holding her own. Fiona and Soarin had a stand off for a bit with their fight, Soarin jumps out and trys and aerial assault on her as she couldn't reach him up there and the tackles her to the ground, to which she kicks him off and he lands on his feet. They have another standoff until Fiona gets a hit on Soarin with a kick sending him into a wall. That's when she grabbed his neck and held him there as she smirked. Scourge saw this and knocked away Shadow for a bit. Fiona turned to him.

"What should I do with him?" She asked. Scourge spoke before Shadow came at him. "Finish him of course." He said and then got knocked back by Shadow. Fiona then pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Soarin.

"Any last words?" She asked. That's when Spit stood up and floated right above Fiona while Soarin spotted and then smirked. "Yeah….. You may want to look up." He said. Fiona was confused, but that's when Spitfire smacked her in the head knocking the blaster out of her hands. When she landed she leant out a hand for Soarin to take it and then stood up. Spit then smirks at him

"Come on soldier is that all your training has given you?" She asked sarcastically. Soarin just smirked at her. "No Ma'am it hasn't." He said as he took her offer and was back on his feet. Fiona flipped back and looked at the two. She then looked to see most of their teammates were down and she then turned around to see if there's any back up for her. Noticing the empty entrance she was ready to run there, but the rainbow haired pegasus-girl suddenly appeared her way. She landed in a heroic pose with her wings opened wide as she grinned at the fox-girl.

"Going already?" She asked with her voice having a hint of mockery. Fiona glared at her in response as she stood in a fighting stance and spoke.

"Better stand aside if you don't want to get injured." She said with a growl, but Rainbow just laughed at her instead of answering. She then crossed her arms in the chest as her grin grew wider.

"Oh, I've heard enough of this tautology. Just give up, or fight." She said with a proud tone in her voice. Fiona then took out her blaster and aimed at her, but Dash reacted fast and rushed at her and knocked the gun out of her hand. She then tried to punch Fiona, but the fox blocked her hit and twisted her hand. Dash groaned in pain as she hunched by baring her teeth and squinting her eyes, but then she performed a sweep kick by knocking Fiona down to the ground. Fiona lost her grip and fell down on the grass and her glare became even more obvious as she fixed her eyes on Dash, who was now standing beside her in full growth and glaring at her back. Rainbow then tried to kick Fiona with her left leg, but she couldn't do that as Fiona then pushed herself up from the ground and performed the horizontal loop jump over her opponent and landed behind Dash. She then performed a roundhouse kick in jump but Dash saw her movement and dodged her kick. She then performed a series of kicks and punches by trying to knocking out her opponent, but Fiona was fast enough to block any movement.

After a series of attacks, Fiona finally started to loose Dash's speed and had some troubles with blocking her hits. She blocked all of her punches, but sweat started to roll down on her face as she only now knew how fast Dash is and knew that she won't held it for long. She blocked Dash's left punch, but Rainbow was able to give her good kick onto her stomach and prompted her to groaning in pain and hunching by gritting her teeth.

"Aaarrgh!" Fiona groaned, by shutting her eyes. Rainbow Dash smirked and then she kicked her on the chin, by throwing her up slightly and then she performed a CHUCK NORRIS roundhouse kick in a jump by sending Fiona into a short flight to the right side. The fox woman fell down ten feets away from Dash. She was lying on the grass motionless and defeated with her eyes still shut and her teeth bared as she tried to recover from this hard fight. Dash though grinned smugly by feeling her victory, and then she walked over to her defeated opponent. She then stopped near Fiona by grinning smugly and having her arms crossed on the chest.

"That will teach you a lesson. Now… Stand up! Slowly!" She said with a proud tone in her voice by working in a badass mode. Fiona then opened her eyes as she had a death glare on her face. But then she gasped as she noticed her blaster lying right next to her. She then grinned devilishly as she finally got another plan on how to win the fight.

"Hey!" Rainbow's voice spoke again, "Did you hear what I said? STAND UP!" Fiona then glared and glanced at her.

"Fine!" She grunted, "I'm standing up!" She then started to stand up, and took her gun in such a way that Dash didn't see. After she stood up, she grabbed Dash sharply and tackled her on the ground. Dash fell down on the grass with her front side and Fiona straddled her. She then grabbed her left wing and then she took her wingbone and performed a strong hit with right hand. Dash's wing cracked loudly by sending the pegasi girl into the strongest painful shock as she cried in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" She cried out loudly. Her cry was loud enough to the others heard her and stopped their fight. They all turned to the source of this cry. Shadow gasps in fear as he saw Rainbow Dash in Fiona's hands. The fox woman was staring at the fighters by wrapping her left arm around Dash's neck and held a blaster near her head. Shadow saw Rainbow's left wing near was opened and dangled down, and thus he knew that she lost her fight. He then gave a death glare to Fiona and was ready to attack her, but the fox saw his movement and tightened her grip around Dash.

"Ah-ah! Stay where you are, Shadow!" She growled, "That's goes to all of you! If I see any of your movements, or horn's glowing, she will die!"

Trixie, Amy and Espio gasped in fear as they knew that she is not bluffing, and says very seriously. They then all hid their weapons and defused Trixie her horn. Seeing this, Fiona smirked at them as pressed herself against the wall to prevent any attacks from behind. Dash had a sad look on her face as she knew that she lost this fight and now because of her everything comes to hell. She then opened her tears filled eyes and glanced at Shadow as if apologizing to him for her stupidity. Shadow saw her look and gave her this 'everything will be fine' look, by trying to comfort her even on a distance. Fiona though continued her speech.

"Now, let my mates go!" She declared.

"Don't think you will get away from this so easy Fiona!" Shadow shouted, "Your actions were noticed and I am sure as hell, that royal guards are already on their way here!"

"Then you're wasting your time!" Fiona said again and moved her index finger to the trigger, "I count to three, and then I press the trigger! One!... Two!... Three!..."

"Alright!" Shadow shouted as he didn't want his girl to be dead like Maria, "We'll do it!" He then sighed in defeat and glanced at his fight partners, "Let them go." He spoke with his voice having a disappointed tone. The Wonderbolts, Amy, Trixie and Espio, didn't want to see Rainbow hurted as well, so they did what Fiona demanded and released the gang members. Scourge grinned evilly again as he found himself standing on his feet again. After his gang members gathered around him he glanced at his opponents.

"Sorry, guys." He said, "Better luck next time." Trixie's eyes became wide when she heard this phrase as she remembered that this was what Fang said when he escaped. Scourge then glanced at his gang and motioned them toward the exit. They nodded at him before they ran to the exit from the stadium. Scourge stopped near Fiona and nodded to her, by signalling to her that it's time to go. Fiona nodded and released Rainbow from her grip, by dropping her down to her knees. She then took an aim at rainbow haired pegasi girl and slowly moved herself to Scourge. After she reached him she gave him a gun and winked at him before escaping the stadium as well. Scourge's smirk then turned even wider as he glanced at Shadow.

"That's to you as a payback for ruining my fun!" He said as he prepared himself to shoot her. Rainbow and Shadow gasped both.

"NO!" Shadow yelled before he teleported.

 _ ***BANG***_

Rainbow's eyes opened wide as she stared dead in front of her after hearing a loud shot. Scourge, though looked at her with a questioning look on his face, but only to shrug it off and smirking again.

"That's not what I wanted to do but… whatever!" He said before he dusted off.

After Scourge and his gang has escaped, Dash was still motionless and shocked as she felt someone's body on her back and shoulders. She guessed who it might be, but she doesn't wanted to believe that it was true. She slowly turned her eyes to see what it was, and what she saw Shadow's lifeless body on her top and a bullet hole on his left shoulder through which she saw blood coming out of him. She then gasped in fear and her eyes filled with mourning and sadness. She then gently took her boyfriend in her arms and placed his head down to her knees. She took his cheeks and shook him gently by trying to wake him up.

"Shadow?" She said softly. He didn't answer to her and his eyes were still closed. The others were not far from the two, while Amy's eyes were filled with tears as well and her both hands covered her mouth. The wonderbolts remain silence with their faces were sad. Espio's head was down and his eyes were closed, while Trixie stood beside him and her eyes were narrowed deeply as she tried to held her tears back. Rainbow's rosy eyes filled with tears and she shook him again, "Shadow!" She shouted, "WAKE UP! YOU SON OF A… UGH… DON'T YOU DARE JOKE WITH ME LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She shouted with all her force, but Shadow didn't hear her. He was still lying motionless on the ground. Rainbow then gave up with waking him up, and lifted him into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled herself against him as her eyes were now filled with tears. She started to cry softly, not believing in what has happened. The man she loved is now gone and there was nothing she could do with it. But after a moment she opened her eyes wide as she felt his heart beating slowly. She then laid him down on the ground and pressed her head against his chest to check her thoughts. Hearing his heart beating she smiled in relief and then she sat up again. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"He's alive." She said through her sobs, what now was nothing more than tears of joy. The others then sighed in relief as well. Amy removed her hands away from her face and then she glanced to her right, where she saw Soarin standing beside her and smiling at her warmly. Shaking her head she hugged him tightly which he gladly returned back. Espio then opened his eyes and smirked as he glanced at Shadow and Dash. He then turned to Trixie who was now smiling in relief but still having some tears in her eyes. He then placed his hand on her shoulder by prompting her to made her eyes wide and looking at him. Seeing his smirk she blushed and tried to hide her face behind her mane. Espio took it as a sign and then he wrapped his hand around Trixie's shoulder and pulled her to him prompting her to feel herself flustered.

"Great job, Trixie." He said to her. Trixie giggles shyly and used both her hands to cover her face with her mane as her blush turned deeper. At last the help arrived at the stadium to finally over this incident.

Several hours later, you could see Shadow lying on the hospital bed unconscious, with his left shoulder bandaged. To the right of the bed, Rainbow Dash was sitting in the chair with her left wing bandaged as well. She was holding her BF's hand tightly and carefully watching him with sad eyes, as if waiting for him to wake up. Her friends were here too in almost full company with Espio, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Trixie and Pinkie Pie. They all were sad by what happened and came here from Ponyville as fat as all of them could. Princesses of the Sun and Moon were here as well, both to be sure if Shadow's okay and to know who was that Mobian who attacked the stadium. Luna were especially worried as Shadow was her combat partner and friend and she didn't want to lose a friend. She then sighed and glanced at Espio and spoke.

"So who was that again?" She asked.

"Scourge, your highness." Espio answered as he turned to her, "He's known as one of the most dangerous criminals on Mobius. We were able to imprison him many times, but he always escaping."

"Yeah…" Tails said in agreement, "Every single time." He started to feel sick on the inside as the thought of Fiona being here made him feel discomfort. Fluttershy noticed this and grew worried.

"Tails?" She said. Tails turned to his girl and she gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?" She asked him. Tails turned away. He didn't want Fluttershy to find out about his past with Fiona so he then turned his attention to the others before he continued his speech, "Girls." He glanced at the Princesses, "I have no idea how did he, his gang, or Fang and his pals got here… I swear to you with everything I had that I closed the portal after Sally traveled here, and it didn't registered any other movements through it…"

"That's alright, young Tails." Celestia said wisely, "I am not blaming you for that… *sigh*... I understand that there are other ways to arrive here without use of the portal device you built." She then glanced at the other members of the team, "And this is what we need to do. We need to find the one who is responsible for these events and who brought those bastards here."

"But Princess…" Rarity spoke with a concern tone in her voice, "There's only two ways to get to Equestria and Mobius as I remember from yours words. It's Tails's portal and the Mirror in your castle."

"Yeah." Knuckles agreed with her, as he crossed his arms in the chest, "And Tails said himself that he closed the portal and as I recall the mirror doesn't open for another long while. There cannot be any other ways to get here from Mobius."

"Umm... Twilight spoke that there's another way to get here." Fluttershy spoke, as she drawed everyone's attention, "Through the space."

Tails went over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Fluttershy, that's impossible if you don't have any transport that could help you to cross the space. Mobius is far enough from here, and they needs a year's worth to get here… Or hours at least if you had a engine based on Chaos Energy."

Silver then grunted in annoyance as he broke in, "I don't like this…" He said, before he glanced at Applejack, "This can only mean one thing."

"I agree, Silver." Tails commented, "It is possible only if they had the chaos emeralds, or the M.E. But I thought we made sure that no one could find them."

"Don't worry, Tails." Knuckles reassured him, "I still can feel the connection with the M.E. It's still on the island as we speak."

"Yeah, and Chaos Emeralds are here in our possession, so there's no way they could get them." Silver said, by looking at Knuckles. Applejack then looked at the Sun Princess and spoke.

"But what could it be then?" She asked. Celestia frowned.

"I wish I knew my dear Applejack." She said, "Only with very strong magic would perform such a trick. Me and Luna wouldn't be enough to make this teleportation from one planet to another. It would take me, my sister, Cadence, and Twilight, but even still…."

"And even if the four of us could, we would still need lots of time to recover after such a spell." Luna agreed with her sister. Tails then frowned and walked over to the window. He then glanced up to see a night sky and spoke again.

"That's what I'm thinking, guys. I think these two incidents are connected somehow." He said before he glanced at the others, "A month ago Fang tried to steal the emerald, and now Scourge and his team show themselves too."

Rarity then made her eyes wide, "You're right, Tails darling." She said, "Fang steals the emerald not for himself, but for some client who might give him a pay for this. Maybe this client is also behind Scourge's attack as well?" She then glanced at her friends, "And maybe it was him the one who is responsible for teleporting them here as well."

"That's a good point Rarity." Pinkie Pie said, "But who it might be?"

"Or maybe, WHAT it might be?" Silver added a couple of words as he frowned deeper, "I don't think any Equestrian, or Mobian is able to make this trick, unless he found the way."

"Ugh…" Applejack grunted, "Too many questions without answers… *sigh*... I guess, we need to be on alert now."

"Yes, young Applejack." Celestia agreed, as she frowned as well, "But do not make yourself exhausted too much. Live with your life and enjoy it, but just keep your eyes open."

The others nodded at her with a frown. Celestia nodded back and then she sighed wearily and spoke again, "Alright, it's too late now. Go back to your houses and take a rest." She said, "I will write a letter to Twilight. She and Sonic need to be warned." After she finished her thoughts she headed for the exit with the others following her. She then turned to her sister who was standing near the doorway. "I trust you to inform Cadence of this as well my dear sister?" She asked her. Luna nodded as Celestia left. "It might be a good idea to tell Aleena as well. She might know somethings about these vile villains." She suggested as she turned to Celestia. Celestia quickly turned her head and nodded in agreement and then left. Before leaving, Pinkie Pie then placed a hand on Dash's shoulder.

"Dashie. Let's go home, you need to rest." She said with a smile. Rainbow glaned at her and smiled.

"I'm staying here Pinkie." She said, "I need to be sure he's okay. You go. I'll see ya tomorrow." Pinkie nodded with a smile and walked to the exit. Rainbow glanced at the exit still having a smile on her face. Her smile grew wider when she saw Princess of the Night standing in the doorway and smiling at her warmly in response. She then winked at her and closed the door by leaving her alone with Shadow. Thereafter, Rainbow Dash glanced at her BF and smirked.

"Shadow, they're gone." She said. Shadow then opened his eyes and looked at her, "Phew, finally." He said as he sat up, "Give me some water please." Rainbow nodded and handed him a glass with water. Shadow took the glass and drank it off with one big gulp. Finishing with the water, he placed an empty glass to the stand next to bed and rested himself down. He then sighed deeply and shook his head in disapproval.

"Man… What a day…" He muttered, before returned the glance at his girl, "It was the last time I let you to choose a place for a date." He said sarcastically, prompting Rainbow to giggle. She then smiled at him happily as her eyes were filled with tears. Shadow smiled back and then he moved to the right, as if inviting her on the bed. Rainbow took his invite without even thinking and crawled in the bed. She hid herself under the blanket and rested herself on him, by acting gently to avoid any of his injures. Shadow wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her on the forehead and started to caress her with his eyes had this sad and dramatic look, when he saw earlier Rainbow in Fiona's hands and pushing that damn blaster to her head. Rainbow then sobbed once as she rubbed her cheek on his chest fur.

"Shadow…" She whimpered, "I-I-I'm… *s-s-s-s-sobbbbb*... I'm sorry… He… e-s-caped… *sob*... because of me…"

Shadow tightened his hug, by trying to let her know that it wasn't her fault, "Dashie." He whispered softly, "Calm down. It wasn't your fault. I saw your fight, and you were amazing… *sigh*... It was Fiona, who never fights with honour and cheating. And it wasn't your fault…"

Rainbow Dash then opened her eyes, and glanced into his eyes still in tears, "Shadow… *sob*... I was so scared when… *sob*... when he shot you with t-that... *sob*... gun…" She whimpered again. Shadow took her cheer and caressed her, "You were scared? Do you even know how much I was scared when I saw Fiona holding this gun near your head?" Shadow whispered softly, by running his fingers through his girl's mane, "Don't cry, please."

Rainbow then took a deep breath as she nodded to him. She stopped crying and cuddled to him even tightly as she scratched his chest fur, "Shadow. Let's sleep for now." She whispered, "It's too late."

Shadow didn't say anything in response as he then closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Rainbow was watching at him sleep with a soft smile on her face as her eyes still had some tears. And then she closed her eyes as well and drifted to sleep too.

In the meantime, outside the hospital, Trixie and Espio was watching Tails's plane lifting off with the rest of Ponyville residents. Just as it disappeared behind the night horizon, they glanced at each other with a tired looks on their faces as they smiled at each other, by enjoying the fact that now it was finally over.

"Well… I guess, it's time to say goodbye till tomorrow?" Espio asked. Trixie's smile grew brighter.

"Probably." She said.

"You did a great job today at the stadium, Trixie." Espio added, by prompting Trixie to blush. But then she sighed sadly as she looked into his eyes with a sad look on her face, "But Scourge escaped. Trixie could've used a spell on him, but she failed, because Trixie loose her hat in the battle." She then lowered her head, "Trixie feels like she failed the whole team."

Espio lifted his eyebrow up, before he wrapped an arm around her waist. Trixie gasped in excitement as she felt his arm around her waist. She then glanced into his eyes and saw the same concentrated look she saw today on Castle's courtyard. She loved that look, and was ready to starring in his eyes for eternity.

"Espio?" She asked by being flustered.

"Trixie." Espio spoke, "You didn't fail at all. You did a good job by using your spells and teleporting us to where we needed to be to help our friends. And it was all you. If it wasn't for you, then we would have had more difficulty, and Scourge would've won. Believe me, you were amazing." Trixie's blush became deeper and her face shone with a smile again as she brushed her mane shyly and glanced into his eyes again, "T-thanks Espio. Trixie thinks that you were amazing as well." She said with her tone have hint of embarrassment. Espio then winked at her before he released her waist and crossed his arms in the chest area. He then looked around.

"By the way... " He said as he glanced at the blue unicorn girl again, "Where is your house exactly?" He asked. Trixie made her eyes wide, "Well, it's pretty far." She said, "Trixie will have to take a taxi to get there. Why do you ask?", Espio then smirked as he spoke, "Well, I thought, it's pretty late." He said, "You can stay in my house if you want. It's not far from here."

After hearing his words, Trixie gasped deeply as she smiled awkwardly, "Oh, really?" She asked with an awkward tone in her voice, "Well… Y-yeah… sure… T-Trixie would love to…", Espio made a slight chuckle before he headed with her towards his house in Canterlot.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Equestrian Mountains.**

Scourge and his gang were in some kind of cave where they all were walking by lighting the caves with a flashlights. Fiona were angry as she didn't want to believe that they lose the fight and had to escape with empty hands. She then grunted and looked at Scourge.

"Scourge, I think you shouldn't have agreed to that deal." She said, prompting Scourge to look at her smirking, "What did we got during this job? Nothing but some wounds and buries…"

"Fiona, relax." Scourge said, before he returned his gaze forward, "Our job was to find out about how strong Equestrian guards are. And now we know, that they not strong enough for us."

Fiona sighed again, before she glanced forward as well, "I still think that we don't have to trust him." She said.

Scourge then frowned, "And do you think I trust him?" He asked, "This guy is the creepiest of all the people I've ever known. But he brought us here bypassing of the portal, and only with this we owe him." He then looked at Fiona, "Look, I know what bothers you, and believe me, I'm concerned no less than you do, but right now we don't have much choice but to do whatever he has to say." He then glanced forward again, "Just be patient." He said as they entered a huge cave hall with a piedmont river, and stopped in the middle of this. They then lit the cave around to see if there's anyone here.

"Hello!" Scourge called out, "We did what you asked..."

"Sssssshhhhhh…" They heard someone's hiss. They made their eyes wide as they pointed their flashlights to the source of that hissing. They saw black mobian dressed in a perfectly white suit was sitting on a stone with a giant Spider Dragon sleeping close to his legs. His eyes were glowing with an acid green light as he was reading some book. He had a smirk on his face as he scratched the lizard's head with his right hand.

"Be quiet, please." He spoke with a low male tone, "You don't want to wake him up. Don't you?"

Scourge then sighed at this as he walked toward him, "Listen, now when we did what you asked, can you tell us, WHY we had to attract their attention?" He asked as he stopped right in front of him, "Now they know that we're here, and will be more cautious."

The mobian they lifted his eyes from the book and glanced at Scourge still having that smirk, "And now we know that their defense is not as strong as we thought, and we know how to act." He said, and then looked back to the book again, "Hmmm ... very interesting."

Scourge, though felt nervous as he glanced deep into his acid green eyes, that radiates this creepy calm and balance, and then he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then turned his flashlight to the book and spoke.

"What is this book?" He asked.

"History of Equestria." The Mobian answered, before he glanced around the cave, "By the way, don't you think that there is not enough of light?" He spoke before something happened, and immediately lit torches in the cave, and all covered here. Mobian grinned, and then his eyes ceased to shine, "That's much better." He said, before putting the sunglasses on the dragon's eyes. After that he stood up from the stone and closed the book. He turned his eyes on Scourge and crossed his arms in the chest, before he spoke again.

"More questions?" He asked.

Scourge frowned, "Only one. Why are we not attacking them now?" He asked with his voice having a tone of annoyance, "Their defense has weakened, and we know their weak spots. We have plenty of weapons with which we can to eliminate them."

The Mobian simply handed him a book, "Read this carefully, Scourge." He spoke, "From here you can see that if we allow some mistake, we will lose without even a time to say oops. Regardless of how weak they might seem, they have a powerful magical weapons that will destroy our entire plan. We must act carefully, and hit them with the same weapons and power, which they have."

"And what kind of weapons?" Fiona asked.

"Unity." Mobian answered as he glanced at her by having a serious look on his face, "If we act alone, as you have always acted, we will lose."

That's when they heard footsteps. They all turned to the right to see Fang came out of the cave smirking.

"Hey, Mephiles." He spoke to the dark Mobian, "He's waking up."

Mephiles grinned devilishly as he went to the cave corridor, "Good." He said, "Follow me, lady and gentlemen." The others followed him to meet a mysterious stranger who is waking up. A couple of minutes later, they found themselves in a well-lit room where there was a table, a few cabinets with books and clothes, as well as shelves with numerous decorations. Scourge whistled himself as he looked around the room, by being impressed.

"Impressive. You're well settled here, boss." He said. Mephiles chuckled simply and then he entered another room to see a strange centaur-like with a ram horns on both sides of his head. This creature was hanging on the wall, with his hands and feet chained to the wall with shackles. Numerous bruises, scrapes and scratches covered his body as he himself was barely conscious, and panting. Mephiles then grinned even wider, and walked right up to him.

"Hmph ... Welcome back to us." He said, prompting a centaur to open his eyes and look at his captor, "You disappoint me so much, Lord Tirek. I offered you an alliance, with the ability to take revenge on your enemies." He then sighed and crossed his arms in the chest, as he shook his head in disapproval, "But you tricked me, and tried to kill. This is a very, very bad way of working with your allies." Tirek then closed his eyes helplessly and lowered his head, while Mephiles continued, "I hope this will be a good lesson for you once and for all." He then frowned and glanced at his gang, "Let him go!" He ordered. The frog then saluted to him and pulled the lever, thus freeing Tirek's limbs. Tirek then fall down on the ground with a thud, and groaned in pain. He then opened his eyes to see Mephiles boot was standing beside him and lifted his eyes up to meet with his devilish grin.

"Look at you, slug!" He mocked him, "How could you keep Equestria in fear, if you couldn't cope with me? ... Ha-ha-ha ... What a joke."

Tirek then grabbed his legs and rose his head up, still looking into his acid green eyes with a fearful look on his face, "Why?" He asked with a quiet tone in his voice, "Why I can't steal your magic?"

Mephiles then chuckled evilly as he took this as a joke again, and then he hunched down to be a little higher than his opponent's eye level. His grin grew wider as he then spoke again.

"Well, maybe because it's not magic." He said mocking Tirek, and prompting him to close his eyes in shame, "You can't steal something you don't know, right?" He then frowned, "I should've kill you, but I'm afraid that your disappearance will cause a lot of suspicions I don't need. So for this reason alone, I will spare your life." Tirek then closed his eyes again and rested his head on the stone floor, "Now go back to where you came from and rot for all I care!" He then stood up and walked to his table, "Fang, Scourge! Take this slug back to Tartarus! And do it quietly. I don't want any of the Equestrians having more suspicions." He then sat down to his chair and glanced at his gang, "And! Make certain that our friend doesn't remember anything."

Fang smirked at him and nodded in response, "Will do, boss!" He said as he and Scourge went over to Tirek and grabbed his arms. They lifted him up to his feet and Fang took out his gun as he then kicked his ass, and forced him to move, "Go on!" He said, "And don't try to do anything funny, old man!" After Fang said that he and Scourge left the cave along with Tirek. The others then looked at Mephiles who was sitting on his chair and staring at them back with a calm look on his face.

"That's all for today." He said, "You can take a rest." The others nodded at him back and then they left the cave. Fiona was the last to leave the hall, but before she left, Mephiles voice called her out.

"Fiona!"

Fiona made her eyes wide and turned herself to him, "Yes?" She asked as she saw him smirking at her.

"You're not the one, who will take a rest today." He said as his Spider Dragon with a sunglasses his eyes crawled down to his master and laid himself down behind his chair and peeked his head up, by fixing his eyes on Fiona. Mephiles then leaned his back in his chair and started to patting the Dragon's head, "I have another task for you." He said again. Fiona then smirked and crossed her arms, "I'm listening." She said.

 **Back in Canterlot, To Espio and Trixie.**

Espio opened the door to his apartment and entered inside as he turned the lights on. Trixie then followed as she entered the Espio's apartment. She then removed her hat and looked around the apartment. She then smiled as she noticed that the apartment were made in some Japanese style with slide doors on it, low brown floors and high ceiling. The apartment were about two floors high and have a big living room on the first floor. Everything in this room were made in a Mobian high tech style, instead of classical Equestrian, and that was really something new. She then glanced toward the balcony to see a beautiful moonlight in the night sky. She then sighed with relief and looked at Espio still having a smile on her face.

Espio in the meantime took off his shoes and placed it near the entrance door. He then glanced at Trixie and spoke.

"Take off your shoes please." He said politely. Trixie nodded and took of her shoes. She never wore socks so, Espio could see her long and beautiful legs exposed and smirks himself, by admiring her beauty. He then sighed in relief, and went over the kitchen to get some water to drink. He took a glass and drank its content with one big gulp. Finishing with water, he glanced back at the blue pony, who placed her shoes beside Espio's and was now massaging her legs with her right hand and moaning wearly. Espio smirked again as he fixed his eyes on her legs and then he shook his head again and turned away to make some food.

"Maybe you want to eat something?" He asked, by prompting Trixie to look at him, "I could make some dinner food for you, if you're hungry."

Trixie then smiled as she stood up and went over to him, "Oh, that's so nice of you, Espio." She said jokingly, "Trixie is just starving."

Espio chuckled at her third person manner and resumed his cooking, as he took a knife and some vegetables, bread, and fruits to prepare a tasty dinner for this girl. While he was cooking, he didn't notice Trixie was now standing beside him and staring at him with an affectionate smile on her face. She stood on his left side and her hands were on her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with gratitude and love as she was again feeling the same she felt almost for the entire month they both met. Espio haven't seen it as he was too busy with cooking. But then he lifted his eyes to her eyes as he knew somehow that she was here beside him. He saw her beautiful smile and her rosy eyes sparkling, but he didn't felt embarrassed and his own smirk grew wider.

"May I ask why you're so happy?" He asked, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Trixie giggled before she moved herself closer to him without taking her eyes off his.

"Well… Espio…" She spoke softly, but no longer felt shy, as she decided that this is the moment when she have to act, "Trixie's just wanted to tell you how grateful Trixie is. It's was very nice of you to let Trixie stay in your house."

"It was nothing, Trixie." Espio answered, as he placed a knife down on the table and turned to her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled in response, "We have known each other more than a month, and I'm always glad to help you. That's what friends do." He said with a soft tone in his voice, "So you can always count on me."

Trixie couldn't hold her emotions back and then she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pressed her body against his. She then nuzzled her head against his shoulder as she stood on her tiptoes and bent her right leg. Espio gladly returned a hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her there, thus letting her know that she can always count on him.

"Thanks, Espio." Trixie whispered, as her eyes were closed, "Trixie is lucky to have a friend like you. And you can always count on Trixie."

Espio chuckled as he tightened his grip and patted her on the back. He loved her third person manner speaking way too much as well as her soul. The two then separated and glanced into each other's eyes again. Trixie then blushed awkwardly and bite her lower lip.

"Um… Espio…" She said with quiet whisper, "Trixie needs to take a bath."

Espio winked at her, "Bathroom is on the second level first door to the left." He said as he resumed his cooking process, "Hurry up. The dinner will starts soon."

Trixie giggled at him as she then walked to the bathroom, still having that affectionate smile. After she walked up to the stairs, she entered the bathroom and turned the light on. She then went closed to the bathtub and turned on the water. She then checked it to be sure that the water is warm enough and nodded to herself. She then started her undressing process by removing her t-shirt first and then her mini-skirt and continued.

Fifteen minutes later, Espio was down in the living room waiting for Trixie to come out of the tub, he gets a book and starts to read. He then hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he looks and sees Trixie back in her clothes, she wore when she first came here. She was heading downstairs with a smile on her face. Her hair was still wet, so she looked very pretty. Espio smirked at her in response, as he closed a book and placed it down beside him. He then motioned her to sit down on her place. Trixie nodded to him and sat down on a pillow in front of Espio on the other side of the table. She then gasped in awe when she saw all the food that chameleon made for her and looked into his eyes with a thankful smile.

"Oh, Espio… It looks amazing." She said softly, prompting Espio to wink at her in response.

"Bon appetit, Trixie." He said before he and Trixie resumed their dinner.

Some time later, Espio was sitting on the special mat in a meditating pose with his eyes closed and his face turned to the open balcony. He made a deep breaths as he was recovering himself from long and hard day of battles. He could feel his body relaxing and his mind is cleaning out of bad thoughts and filled only with calm, balance and good mood. Trixie was standing at him with a confused look on her face as she stood behind him by being only in undergarments as she was having troubles with his actions, because after all that time they knew each other, she never dared to ask what does it mean to him and her mind wouldn't let that go. She then tiptoed to him, by trying to move as quiet as she only could for not to snap him out.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Espio asked as he heard her steps. Trixie stopped dead as she made her eyes wide and smiled nervously.

"Espio?" She spoke, "Trixie was just wondering, if it's okay for you to give your bedroom to Trixie…"

"It's fine, Trixie." Espio answered as his voice sounded calm and balanced, with his eyes still closed, "Now go. It was a long day, and you need a rest."

Trixie then smiled and went closer to him. She then sat down beside him as she bent both her legs in a cute pose and fixed her eyes on him. The smile never faded away from her face, "Trixie just can't." She whispered, before she turned her eyes toward the moonlight, "Trixie don't know why, but she can't." She then sighed as her eyes were fixed on the beautiful night sky. That's when Espio opened his eyes and glanced at her to see her sitting in a cute pose and watching the stars. He then turned his head to her and spoke.

"Hey." He called softly prompting her to look at him, "Earlier that day, when this incident began, you called me sweetie." He reminded about this, prompting the girl to gasp and blush since she remembered this moment as well, "What was it all about?" Espio asked with his voice again had this tone of playfulness. Trixie then made a goofy grin and giggled at him as she felt herself so dumb now. She didn't know what to say in justification.

"Hehe… *gulp*... hehe…" She tried to mutter, "Trixie didn't notice that she uses such a nasty words, Espio. Sorry, please." She said before she giggled again and started to rub her thighs with her right hand by trying to calm down. Espio chuckled at her and then he took her hand prompting her to turn to him as she gasped again.

"Trixie, calm down girl." He spoke softly, "I know what it was all about." Trixie gasped deeply when he said this, but she then turned away by trying to make a look that she knows nothing, "Uummm… Trixie doesn't understand what you're talking about." She managed to squeak with her deep face red. Espio then shook his head and sat down closer to her. He then wrapped an arm around her waist, thus prompting her to turn to him again with a dumb grin on her face. He chuckled though, by finding it funny.

"Trixie." He said, "I am not a schoolboy. I know why people's faces turning red as well as I know why they acting so stupid. Just tell me about it."

Trixie then sighed sadly as she lowered her head. After she lifted her eyes up to meet with his, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cuddled to him as tight as she only could. She sobbed once before she spoke.

"Espio." She whispered, "You were so kind for Trixie. This was the first time when Trixie has met a person who showed such a good manner to her." She then opened her eyes and glanced into his, "You're so charming. Trixie doesn't want to sound dumb, but Trixie felt something in the day of our first meeting. At first Trixie thought that it was a simple excitement, but it grew stronger in time, and now Trixie realized that." She then closed her eyes shut and buried her face into his shoulder, "But Trixie was scared to tell you because Trixie is so ashamed of her behavior back there in the spa. Trixie was so stupid and had no idea of what she was doing." She then snuggled to him tightly as she sobbed. "Can… *sob*... You ever forgive… *sob*... Trixie?" Espio was at first a little shocked by this and for a bit he continued to be stunned for a bit, but he then just smiled as he ran one hand down her mane while the other hugged her around her spine.

"Shh... it's alright Trixie. Deep breathes." He said as he held her close to him. Trixie simply sobbed a little more, and then she started to make a deep breathes to recover herself from nervous breakdown. She felt Espio was caressing her by trying to calm her down and to comfort her, though she loved that, she still was in a state of sadness. Espio had a smile on his face as he was brushing her mane. He knew that she feels something for him a very long time, even before today, so he wasn't actually surprised by her 'confession'.

"Trixie if you think I'm mad or embarrassed by what happened back there…. Then you're wrong. I at first was, but had a feeling you weren't thinking all the way." He then lifted her head from his chest to make her look at him. He then closed his eyes and continued. "Truth is I already knew during the time I spent with you." Trixie was now the one shocked and embarrassed as she turned away for a split second and spoke.

"How did you…?" She was asking, but Espio already had an answer. "Don't forget I'm also part of a detective team. So I know how to tell." He said as he smirked at her, "I could feel it on your movements, I saw it on your eyes. I heard it on your voice. So I knew that you felt something for me. I wasn't sure about me to be honest, but now… I think I could say, that I can return your feelings back." Trixie smiled back a bit at this and just blushed.

"So are you okay with this?" She asked him lovingly. Espio then brought her right to him, as he winked at her, "I think that this will be the better response than thousands of words." He said with his voice having this low and sexy tone. At first Trixie was about to ask, but didn't have time when her lips made contact with his. She was surprised by this as she wasn't expecting this of him. Trixie had no idea what to do as this was the first time this happened to her as she told Amy, but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and deepened her such a long awaited and so desired kiss. Espio though knew she just wanted to be with him and nothing in the world would change that. He wanted to be with her as well, and he didn't even trying to deny this fact. After a couple of moments he broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see her passionate and desirable look. He knew what she's going to say and he wanted to hear it.

"Espio." Trixie whispered with her eyes sparkled with happiness, "Trixie loves you!", Espio then took ahold of her cheeks and caressed her temples, by giving her soft and warm smile on his face, "Oh, Trixie." He whispered back, "I love you too." He then kissed her again, but this time, Trixie knew what to do. She tightened her grip around his neck and brought him closer to her. Her body pressed against his and she could feel his heart racing. Espio decided not to lose the moment and he then took a hold under Trixie's beautiful legs and picked her up in a bridal style. He then stood up and broke the kiss again. Opening his eyes he noticed a happy smile on Trixie's lips and how her eyes were fluttering softly to him. After that the girl rested her head on boy's strong shoulder and moaned in delight as her rosy eyes were still fixed on his golden eyes where she could see a love and devotion to her. Espio winked at her in response before he went on their way to his bedroom to enjoy their own moment.

It was the best night for them both.

 **NSH: Well this was something that came out of nowhere. Looks like a real conspiracy is happening**

 **BHG: You're totally right, NSH. I wonder what Mephiles is up to?**

 **NSH: Well we'll find out soon enough. Anyways but we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was sure a lot of fun and 100% crazy. If you did enjoy this leave a review, favorite, and follow for more. Be sure to follow BHG he makes amazing chapters and stories that I know you all will enjoy.**

 **BHG: Oh, stop it NSH… *chuckles awkwardly*... And be sure, guys to follow NSH's stories, if you won't followed still. And thanks to** _ **Thatoneguy753**_ **for helping up. Man, you're awesome. *Thumbs up***

 **NSH: Thanks BHG. Anyways thanks again guys and let me know if you have an idea. Till then this is BHG and NSH signing off.**


	14. A Family's Trust

**A Family's trust**

Outside of Ponyville there was the Pony express leaving the station. There on the train was the one and only Pinkamena Diane Pie and her Mobian Hedgehog prince Manic The Hedgehog. She was asleep from her excitement earlier as she was really excited for Manic to meet her family. Manic just smirked as he brushed his girl's mane. It took the train a day but the train then finally approached a big open area and at the station five stood awaiting the train's arrival. As soon as the train came to a complete stop Manic shook his girl to wake her up. Pinkie awoke herself and looked up to see his boy as she smiled. Manic then spoke.

"Well we're here Pinkie." He said. That's when she got super excited and jumped out of her seat. She then ran off the train and ran to the five mystery ponies while Manic carried off there two bags as he smirked. He knew how excited she was to see her family. She gave her mother a big hug.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MOM I MISSED YOU!" She said in her hyperactive tone as she hugged her. After that her mother spoke as she looked at Pinkie.

"It's nice to see you too Pinkie we missed you as well." Her mother said, but it didn't seem like it. Though it was hard to tell because her family was always so depressed. Manic then walked up with a smirk on his face, by trying to impress the family of his beloved girl. Pinkie then backed away from her mom and took Manic's arm tightly.

"Mom, Dad, Limestone, Marble, Maud meet my BF Manic the hedgehog. Manic this is my family." She said as she introduced each other.

"Hello there Mr, and Mrs Pie." He said as he looks at them, and then brings out his drumsticks. "I am so pleased to meet with you. I have you know that I'm a pretty good drummer if I do say so myself, here I'll drum a beat for you guys." He started to drum out on his drums, as this went on for two minutes they were covering their ears and cringing from the drum noises, though Maud or any of the others for that matter weren't giving of an expression to it even though she had her hands on her ears. Pinkie saw this and then goes to Manic who was drumming tries to stop him

"MANIC, please stop!" She yells at him, he hears her and stops.

"My bad, I'd thought you guys would like it." He said looking down in shame and embarrassment, because of what he did. Pinkie's father goes up to the drums and then at Manic.

"Well, it's just we're not used to 'this' type of music hear on these parts." He said nonchalantly. To which Manic was a little ashamed of his actions as he put his drumsticks away and his drums returned around his neck. It was an awkward moment as the group left the train station and returned to the farm. That's when Igneous spoke

"Alright you all know what your jobs are for today." He said. The Pie family nodded while Manic was dumbfounded at first until he saw his family was starting to pick up and move rocks to the right. Manic was a little weirded out by this. However after a little while of watching them he decides to get his drums out and starts playing a beat which causes an earthquake. Pinkie is just vibrating as she felt it and smiled.

"Ooooohh I love w-w-when you d-d-do this." She said. Manic was able to use the rumbling to move the rocks to the area the pie family was moving them to. Once the rocks were all there and stacked he brought his drums back and turned to them. The family just gave him another depressed look as if signifying that they weren't happy, but that's when Quartz spoke.

"Thank you Manic for that." She said to him. This of course made Manic feel awkward as he couldn't tell if they were showing actual graduated or just saying it to make him feel better. That's when she continued. "Come on. I'll make some dinner for us." She said as she went to the barn of the house. Manic and Pinkie followed Pinkie's sisters up to the top of the stairs and Pinkie showed Manic her old room. While most of the rooms looked as dull and grey as the rocks outside. Her room had bright colors all around and looked like something you would find at a party. Manic of course suspected for his girls room to be the only live room around considering her family's 'ways.'

Dinner was a very quiet one as they ate. There was no talking as Manic looks around. While they were sitting around the table, and enjoying their meal, Manic didn't even took at least one bite to his mouth while continuing running his gaffel on the plate. It was a very depressed atmosphere since all the members of Pinkie's family had the same depressed and sad facial expressions, by silently eating their food. No talks, no laughs. Sighing deeply, Manic took another look deep into his own plate and fixed his eyes on it, by slowly diving into a depressed state.

Pinkie saw this as her eyes became sad as well and then she decided to take the advantage into her own situation and smiled, "Hey, guys. Did you know, that Manic is a real superstar on his home planet?" She asked in her excited tone, "He, his brother Sonic, and sister Sonia have a rock band which is famous all around the Mobius."

"Pinkie, I don't think that they want to hear the story about it." Manic said, thus prompting Pinkie to look at him with wide eyes. She was ready to speak, when suddenly her sister interrupted her answer.

"Manic, what makes you think that?" She asked in her trademark monotonous tone in her voice, and no emotion on her face, "Tell us about this, please. We're really want to hear about it."

Manic, though, took it on his own way and thought, that she was speaking with angry sarcasm in her voice. He then sighed deeply and stood up. He managed to smile weakly as he looked around his GF's family and spoke again.

"Thanks for the dinner." He said, "It was really tasty." He then walked off to the stairs. The Pinkie's family members stayed emotionless outside, while Pinkie herself became puzzled with his behaviour.

"But you didn't even touch the food." Pinkie's mother called him out, by sounding emotionless as well. But Manic didn't answer to her as he disappeared upstairs and the sound of closing door boomed from there. The Pie family members then looked at each other, by being in a state of surprise. Well at least Pinkie was, while the rest of the family gave the same stoney faces, but Pinkie could tell they were just as surprised by her BF's actions as she was

"What's wrong with him?" Pinkie's father asked with an emotionless tone in his voice.

"Maybe he's just tired after the long road, dad." Maud answered.

"Well, it kinda makes sense." Pinkie's mom agreed, "Let's give him sometime to rest." Pinkie however turned her attention to the stairs as she started to become worried for Manic. That's when Limestone spoke. "So Pinkie can you tell us more about this band of his?" She asked.

Up the stairs Manic just was lying on the bed in the room they were staying in. His eyes were narrowed as he was twirling his drumsticks in his right hand fingers, by trying to recover from this unpleasant dinner. At this very moment, he thought that they made a mistake and it was not Pinkie's family. His hyperactive girl did not fit into this depressing little family. Even still she was there family, but then again she was who she was. The thing was Manic felt now that he didn't belong. He was more of a rockstar that loved to rock out and while he enjoyed Pinkie he's not use to the sad depression that was Pinkie's family. He then sighed and sat up, with his eyes were fixed on the window.

Pinkie later came into the room as she found Manic just sitting in her bed with his back turned to her and with his head down. She then sat down and placed a hand on his head.

"Hey, Manic." She called him out. Manic just stayed quiet and didn't seemed to notice of her presence here. Pinkie then turned right at the audience and showed she was annoyed. She then moved herself a little ways from Manic and then pulled a trumpet from her mane. She then took a deep breath and blew through trumpet which caused Manic to freak and fall off the bed right on the floor. Pinkie couldn't help, but laughed loudly. Manic was staring at her with a blank look on his face, before he turned annoyed and frowned. He then stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ha-ha-ha!" He moaned in annoyance, before he jumped on the bed and turned away from Pinkie. The pink pony girl then giggled and took off her shoes from her legs. As she exposed her beautiful and charming legs, she laid down beside her BF and wrapped her arms around Manic's torso. She then cuddled to him from behind and nuzzled her head against his as she glanced on his face. She saw her boy still has this annoyed look on his face, and giggles again.

"Manic." She called him softly, by nuzzling at him, "Oh Manic come on. You know I was having a little fun with you. I was just trying to get your attention was all." Manic then turned to her looking annoyed, but one look at that cute smile and her actions he couldn't help but returned smile.

"I know. Just sometimes you do it when I'm not expecting it, but that's just who you are huh?" He asked as he brushed his girl's mane. Pinkie giggled as she tighten her grip on Manic. She then looked at him. "Can I ask why you left dinner all the sudden?" She asked him. Manic of course looked away for a bit, but sighed. He then turned himself to her, by prompting Pinkie to sitting up. She then rested herself on the top of him and bent both her legs. Manic's smile gave way to an alpha male smirk as he took a hold on Pinkie's back.

"It was… ugh…" He managed to utter and then his smirk gave a way to frown, as he gave this annoyed look he had just a couple of moments ago, "I think your family doesn't approve me." He said, "They all looking at me as if I am some street hooligan."

Pinkie giggled and then she moved herself closer and nuzzled his nose, "You are the street hooligan, Manic-Wanic." She said with her trademark joking tone. Manic sighed in annoyance, "Pinkie…" He groaned, "I am serious. I really think this was a bad idea." Manic then sighed as he closed his eyes and turned on his head away from Pinkie. "Maybe I should head back to Ponyville and leave you and your family alone." He said, but Pinkie didn't want that and decided to get a little closer to Manic's face. She then grinned and licked his cheek. Manic couldn't help but laughed at this, and then he opened his eyes again and glanced at his beloved girl. He saw her smiling at him lovingly and sharing a good mood with him. Pinkie then rested herself fully on Manic's chest and curled up into a ball. Manic laughed at her again and wrapped both arms around her. He then sighed happily as he was glad to having her beside him.

"Oh, Pinkie. You naughty pony." He said softly. Pinkie however just smiled.

"Hey when I'm trying to make my guy smile. I'll do whatever it take." She said as she booped his nose. "Now Manuelle I would like you to stay and give them a chance okay. Or else you're going to have me to deal with and you definitely don't want to see that huh?" She said as she gave a seductive smile. Manic rolled his eyes, but then spoke. "Alright whatever my girl says. I'll do." He said as he then tightened his grip and rolled over the bed until he found himself on the top of her. Without wasting a time, he kissed her deeply thus resuming their making out.

 **The next day.**

Manic had awoken to the sounds to birds. He then opened his eyes slowly and looked over to the window to see the sun shining brightly and at this very moment he felt his own mood rise up to heavens. He then smiled warmly and looked at his girl who was hiding under the blanket as she slept peacefully and snuggled close to her boy. Manic couldn't help but smiled at this before he moved himself closer to her and kissed her cheek warmly.

"I love you." He whispered before getting out of the bed. He then took his jacket and shoes on and walked quietly to the exit door. As he opened the door, he left the room slowly and quietly and closed the door for not interrupting his GF's sleep. He then walked down the stairs not trying to make any noise.

He hears something coming from the kitchen as he goes to check it out, he sees that it's Mrs. Pie making breakfest. He tries to move away though a creak from the floorboards gave him away and she notices him.

"Why hello there Manic was it?" She asked as he looked nervous and tried to keep his cool.

"Y-Yeah, that's my name." He said with by being a little awkward, and chuckled. Mrs. Pie then looked back at her cooking.

"How did you sleep?" She asked. Manic then walked over to her still having a goofy grin on his face as he didn't want to speak about his night in details.

"I slept well, Mrs. Pie. Thank you." He said nervously before he glanced at her cooking. He then smirked as the idea came into his mind and took some vegetables, "May I give you a hand with this?" He asked. Quartz nodded as Manic approached the pans, but as Manic was working he was showing that he was not fully focused. Quartz of course noticed this and spoke.

"Are you alright Manic?" She asked. Manic just looked at her for a few seconds, but turned back to the pan trying to throw it off, but Pinkie's mom knew better. "Manic if there's a problem you can talk to me about it." Manic didn't bother, but Quartz was a smart one and figured out what's wrong. As she turned to chop up some vegetables she spoke. "You know if you think I'm depressed because I don't like you dating my daughter then you're absolutely wrong. We don't hate you Manic and were not disapproving of you. This is just how we are most of the time." She said. This of course made Manic turn to her. "To be honest I'm glad Pinkie has someone like you watching over her. You remind me of her a lot when I look at you. Your as wild, crazy, and unpredictable as she is." She said. This caused Manic to blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah well, I'm not really that crazy, but I am wild to be honest with myself." He said as he was holding the flat pan out for Quartz to pour in the batter.

"Truth be told though I was worried for her that she wouldn't find anybody to be happy with since her … well... 'behaviour' to other people you know she'd drive them away as it were." She said "I understand she tries to make others happy, but sometimes I feel she may take it too far if you understand what I'm saying" Manic nodded.

"Yeah I see what you mean, she can be like that." He said before they both returned to the cooking. Manic felt himself much better as he smiles all the time while they were cooking.

 **30 minutes later.**

After they finished making and eating their breakfast, you could see Manic walking around the farm as he was trying to find something interesting for himself.

" _Jeez is there anything else for these people to do around here?"_ He thought to himself. That's when he spotted Limestone and Maud pushing rocks to the South.

" _Maybe I can talk them and get to know them better."_ He thinks as he walks over to greet with them. Of course they turn to him giving a depressed looks on their faces as they can be compared only with the facial expression of the stone.

"Hello Manic." Limestone said. Manic found this awkward even for him. He tried to ignore that and try to have a chat with her. "Nice day huh?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it certainly is." Maud agreed as she looked at him. They then continued to roll the rocks and that's when this brought up a question of his.

"Hey you two might I ask why your family does this?" He asked. Maud and Limestone then turned to him. They looked at each other and as she looked at him Maud spoke. "All I can say is that we've been doing this ever since I was born." She then reached into her pocket.

"Yeah you got a problem with that bub?" Limestone asked as she had a grumpy look on her as Manic backs away from.

" _Whoa, what made her so grumpy?"_ He thought to himself. "N-Nothing I was just asking!" He said as Limestone then just went back to rolling the boulders while Manic turned his attention to Maud who was talking with her 'pet' rock Boulder.

"Hey uh what's with the rock you've got there?" He asked Maud as she turned to him her expression still looking blank.

"It's my pet rock, I named him Boulder." She said as Manic felt creeped out from this. She then held Boulder near Manic.

"Please say hi to him." She said still looking blank. Manic didn't know what's more creepy. The fact that Maud was talking to the lifeless rock, or her demon-like emotionless. He then gulped deeply, and grinned nervously as he glanced at the rock, in Maud's hands.

"Hi there, little buddy." He said, by trying to sound friendly. Maud was staring at him emotionless, before she glanced at her 'pet' rock. She then glanced at Manic, and the green Mobian prince could swear that he saw a smirk on her face.

"He likes you." Maud said in her usual tone, prompting Manic to chuckle awkwardly. He then started to scratch the back of his head and looked around the farm. He suddenly spy a giant boulder lying a few meters away from him and went closer to take a better look. He then stopped near the boulder and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to understand what it is. Marble then came up behind him still holding a rock in her hands. After the moment, she placed the rock down on the ground.

"Stay." She commanded as her voice sounded quiet, before she rose up and looked at the rock and spoke, "That's our family's prized rock it's called 'Holders Boulder'" She said as loudly as she could but was still soft spoken. Manic then started reaching her hand out to it, but Maud grabbed it. "I wouldn't if I were you"

"Why not?" He questions her as she got near Manic's ear and whispers to him. "Limestone is very protective over the thing, and she'll be angry if someone as much as touches it." She said to him and he had a grin.

"Oh really? And how does she know that? I don't believe you." He said as he goes up to it while she grabs his vest pulling it to try and stop him from getting close, she fails as he pokes the boulder and she immediately bolts away from him. He looks around and nothing happens for a few seconds and the walks away, his question was dropped as a rock hits him in the face causing him to fall down. He then grunted a little. "Ow what the heck?" He was then grabbed and pulled by the jacket and was face to face with an angry Limestone in front of him.

"YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY ROCK DID YOU!" She yelled at him. Manic sweatdropped as he got himself in it this time. He then spoke. "Um….maybe?" he said as sweat going down like crazy, but then Marble came in.

"Limestone please put him down. He didn't know….please don't" She said. Limestone looked at her sister and then sighed as she let go and Manic fell on his bottom. Though Limestone gave him a stern look. "Alright you're lucky, but I swear and you listen good" She then got in his face and made sure he looked directly in her eyes. "You go anywhere near that rock… you even so much as poke it again….I SWEAR I WILL BURY YOU UNDER EVERY BOULDER WE HAVE! GOT IT?!" She asked. Manic nodded.

"Crystal clear." He said as he got up. "Alright well I'll see ya later" He said as he got out without a second thought. " _Yeesh I really need to think before I do anything. As Sonic warned me… one of these days I'm going to get myself killed."_ He thought to himself as he went back into the house, but as he went up the stairs he was so caught up in thought he wasn't looking and he bumps into someone as he goes into the hallway. As he lands he looks to see it was Pinkie's father Igneous. He then went wide eyed as he stood up and went over to him.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there at all ." He said as he approached him. "Here let me help you." He said as he was offering him some help, but Igneous just held his hands out. "I'm fine, but actually I was looking for you." He said as he stood up. Manic then grew a worried expression. "Um y-y-you were?" He asked. Igneous then gave him a stern look. "Yes you. You and I need to talk." Manic then gulped and his worries grew.

Igneous brings Manic to his room and shuts the door behind him. He then turned to Manic. "Please have a seat." He said. Manic took a seat on the bed as Igneous looked at him. It was an awkward silence between the two and then Igneous spoke. "Now listen Manic I have to ask you something. When you first met Pinkie what did you think of her exactly?" He asked. Manic was a little confused by this and then thought for a bit. He then looked at him. "I don't know. She to me was just a girl with a happy personality and just wanted to throw parties as well as make others happy." He said. "But now that I look at her. She's like a lovely pink rose with an amazing personality, but when I compare her to you and the others...well." He was trying to find a the right words, but having a tough time since this was Pinkie's father, but then Igneous held his hand up.

"You don't have to finish it. I understand that. Truth be told I don't blame her. When Pinkie was first born I remember I looked at her and for the first time I couldn't help, but feel like she was different, but as she kept pushing those rocks across the fields I felt actual guilt because I felt I was holding back who she really is, but did Pinkie tell you how she got her mark?" He asked. Manic thought and recalled when the girls first told them about how each one earned their Cutie Mark. He then looked back at Igneous. "Yeah she told me she earned her's when she planned that party and made you and the others smile." He said. That's when Igneous turned away and spoke.

"Well when I first laid eyes on that. I couldn't believe what my daughter had done and for the first time it felt like something came to me. Like a light shining through the clouds. The happiness I felt couldn't compare to anything else. That day made me so proud of who she was and that's when I realized she found her real potential. To be honest I felt after that leaving the farm was the only way for her to continue her work. I wasn't going to keep her here cause I didn't want to force it upon her to stay and be limited, but I worry about her sometimes." He said as he closed his eyes. For the first time Manic looked at Igneous and swore for a split second Igneous cracked a smile. He thought then spoke again. "Manic if you could please do me a favor?" He asked as he turned to look at the door way. Manic did the same. "Anything."

Igneous then turned to him. "Promise me no matter how things look, however crazy she gets. Promise you'll give my daughter the happiness she deserves." He asked as he looked at him. Manic then looked at Igneous and through that sad depressed face. He could see concern for his daughter. Manic then nodded. "You have my word. I will do everything I can to make her as happy as possible. That's a promise." He said. Igneous nodded as Manic stood up. "Alright well thanks for the talk. I'll see ya later." He said as he reached for the door handle. He thought opened it, but then stopped himself.

"You know Pinkie's real lucky to have a father like you looking out for her. I don't know how much Pinkie told you about me, but I never really got to know my father." He said as he looked down and a little sad. Igneous could see this. "Yeah she told us about how you lost your father. I'm really sorry about that." He said. Manic though continued to look down. "Sigh it's okay…. Sometimes though I wonder if my dad saw me….would he be proud of who I am? Or would I be just a shame to him?" He said. That's when Igneous stood from his bed and walked over to Manic. He then placed a hand on Manic's shoulder.

"Manic I've seen things you can do. I'm sure if your father were here I know he would be proud of the man you are today." He said. Manic then looked up and back at him. He then smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said. He then walked away from Igneous room. As he was walking away Manic actually started to understand how Pinkie's family worked. In a way through the depression he could see they really did feel the way it seemed to him. He then smiles and enters Pinkie's room. He then finds Pinkie was lying on the bed and reading a book while she was fully dressed. She thought hadn't noticed Manic's presence as he shut the door behind him and Manic decided to do a little something himself. He then grinned himself viciously and turned on the ninja mode as he slowly approached to his girl to catch her into a surprise. When he was close enough, he jumped on the bed and landed beside Pinkie as he wrapped his arms around her, thus prompting Pinkie to scream and giggling in joy. As she giggled enough, she turned to see his green eyes and smiled happily.

"Manic? You little nightmare hedgehog you." She said as she turned to him. Manic just grinned at her in response.

"Baby, you were right." He said and kissed Pinkie's cheek, "You were absolutely right." He kissed her cheek again, "I think I understand how your family works. I just needed to get to know them better was all." He said to her. Pinkie then smiled. "See told ya Manic. Wasn't this a great idea?" She asked as scratched under his chin. Manic grip on her became tighter. "Absolutely Pinkie. I definitely want to stick around for a little longer. Especially with the girl I love" He said as he leaned in and kissed Pinkie on the lips. Pinkie returned this and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned a little at him. After they relieved each other Pinkie stood up. "Alright come on you. Let's go help them out on the farm. Okay?" She asked him. Manic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but remind me to keep my distance from Limestone. Your sister is a little crazy in the head." He said. Pinkie though giggled.

"Well you shouldn't have tried touching the family boulder." She said to him. Manic was going to question how she knew, but this was Pinkie we're talking about. So he didn't question it.

Later that night everyone was sleeping so soundly that it might seem the house is going to lift off the ground and fly to space. In one of the room, Manic and Pinkie were sleeping as well, as they were wrapped in a blanket. They cuddled to each other tightly and uttered soft and sleepy moans. However that was soon interrupted by a loud scream that spooked Manic and Pinkie to which Manic slipped of the bed and landed his face first and his feet hanging on the bed.

"OW!" He yelled in pain. Pinkie then sat up by covering herself by the blanket.

"Aaaaahhh, the battle alarm." She yelled anxiously, with her eyes wide, "Everypony stand down, the enemy is near! We need to be prepared for the attack!" She then glanced at her BF's side, but only to see his feet hanging on the bed and the rest of his body was on the floor. She then raised her eyebrow, and moved closer to him and scratched his feet. After that she glanced down on Manic's face and her face showed this cute curiosity, "Um… Manic, I know that Mobius has a different sleeping standarts, but this is way too strange option for sleep." She stated by looking into his eyes. Manic then sighed, before he stood up, and looked on the window.

"I heard screams and then fell off the bed." He said as he flipped and landed on his feet. That's when he heard the family talking. He then looked out the window and saw all the Pie's family members was running somewhere behind the corner. He then frowned and looked at Pinkie, "I'm going to go see what's up. Don't leave this room till I see what's up alright?" He said with a determination tone in his voice, and walked out of the room briskly, leaving his girl alone and confused. As he ran out of the house already dressed in his gloves, vest and shoes, he ran quickly to the Pies who was now standing in a semicircle around Maud and was staring at her without any single emotions. Manic then stood beside Igneous and glanced at Maud who had a heavy tears ran out of her eyes, but her face was still emotionless and monotone. Manic though, knew that something was wrong and spoke with her.

"Maud? What happened?" He asked.

"Boulder…Boulders gone missing." Maud said with her voice sounded monotonous and emotionless as she glanced at Manic, "I came to him to wish him a good night, but I didn't find him here." Manic looked a little shocked on the outside, but inside he was pretty annoyed about this. " _Oh brother. Of course it's something like that."_ He then looked at Maud and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Maud I'll help you find Boulder. After all I have a few ways of tracking down people and… certain objects." He said with confidence. Maud turned to Manic and gave the same face, but the tears had diminished which gave Manic a sign she was being very grateful to him. Manic saw this in her eyes and smirked proudly. He then nodded to her, and was ready to speak again, but was interrupted by Pinkie's loud voice.

"Yo. Guys, what's happened here." She yelled as she ran up to them, "The aliens attacked us and steal our sheeps? We need a water. They hate water. If we can pour them from a fire hose, we will win!", But all of her family and her boyfriend was staring at her with wide eyes. Yes, at this very moment all the Pie family members ceased to be depressed and became shocked by staring at Pinkie. Manic even had a deep blush on his face, it was not a blush of embarrassment, but a blush of shame for Pinkie. The pink pony-girl then arched her eyebrows in question and placed her both hands on her waist before she spoke.

"What?" She asked them with a questioning tone in her voice. Instead of an answer, Maud took out the mirror and pointed it to Pinkie. Pinkie's eyes became super wide as she noticed that she was completely exposed. She then shrieked in shame and covered herself with both hands. She then smiled awkwardly to her family and Manic and giggles while a massive blush came across her face that made it look like a rose, before she said: "Ooops." Igneous then smacked his face in shame while her sister Limestone covered Marbles eyes. Maud of course kept the same stare while Manic was in shame. An awkward silence filled the room and then Quartz spoke.

"Pinkie please go get changed." She said to her daughter as she was showing signs of embarrassments for her daughter's actions. Pinkie then nodded and ran back to the house without a second to spare. Igneous then spoke. "Now you can see why I worry about her right?" He said as his words were directed at Manic. Manic's blush had diminished and he just turned to the doorway. "Oh trust me. I know exactly what you mean."

After a few minutes you can see Pinkie was walking through the forest, dressed in an army suit, boots and helmet as she was bursting from one tree to another in a search of her sister's pet, "Boulder!" She called, "Boulder!" She then ran to the camera and screamed to the screen, "BOOOOUUUULDEEEEEER!", She yelled herself, before she continued her searchings. Manic and Maud were walking not far behind her with Manic having a flashlight with a help of which he lit the area so they could see where they're going. Maud had some tears on her stonelike face as she was calling her 'pet' as well.

"Boulder!" She yelled, "Where are you?" Maud was starting to get pretty worried as she was starting to lose faith, but Manic hadn't noticed neither had Pinkie. Manic had his eyes narrowed and his face tired, as he was thinking how ridiculous this was, but called out as well. "Hey Boulder. Come here, little buddy!" He called out. It was pretty dark in the forest and then Manic spoke.

"*Sigh* This forest is pretty big. I don't think we could find him fast." He stated. Maud's worries then grew as she guessed about what's going to happen.

"No, we can't leave him here." She stated, as her voice still sounded emotionless, and then she glanced at Manic and grabbed his collar, "Manic, please. Boulder is a very special rock to me. I don't know what'd I do without him. Haven't you had a pet that was close to you Manic?" She asked with her eyes having a heavy tears again. This brought back memories of the hedgehog trio's dog Muttski. In the early days of the war with Eggman Muttski was captured and roboticized, but when Manic was in a pinch Muttski gave his life and protected Manic, but paid the ultimate price. When Manic recalled that he then took Maud's hands and gave to her a serious look.

"I am not saying that we need to leave him here, Maud." He said as he sounded soft and calm, and then he glanced around the trees, "I am just saying that we need some kind of plan." Pinkie then pondered over his question, and then she smiled widely and spoke.

"Oh, I know. We need to split up." She suggested, prompting Manic to made his eyes wide, "Each of us taking a different section of the forest that way we'll find Boulder a lot faster." She then flashed a smile and rushed herself into right, by leaving a pink trail behind her. Manic and Maud was watching her trail with Manic having a confused look on his face, since Pinkie didn't even gave them a chance to refuse this stupid decision. They then glanced at each other eyes, and Maud spoke. "*Sigh*... We better go after her before she gets in trouble." She said. Manic nodded in agreement as his face had absolutely the same expression as Maud.

The two had been walking for a good hour or two and haven't found any signs of Boulder and now Pinkie. Manic now was even more annoyed since at first they went off in a search of a DAMN rock, and now his girl escaped as well, and they have another person is missing. When they walked to the open glade with a grass on it, Manic lit it with his flashlight. That's when Maud spy a certain rock in the center of the glade and brushed herself to her pet. Much to Manic's eyes went wide as he didn't expected this. A moment later he just followed Maud just in the case.

Meanwhile, Maud ran up to her rock and picked it up into her arms. She then embraced it tightly and pressed it to herself, "Oh, Boulder…" She said with her voice still sounded emotionless,"You little devil rock. Why did you escape to here?" She said. Manic was now even more confused. Of course, it is still a simple rock, but Pinkie told him, that Maud will recognize her rock out of millions.

"How the hell did this rock appeared here?" He asked himself quietly, before he went closer to Maud and placed a hand on her left shoulder, "Hey Maud." He called, thus prompting her to turn to him, "Let's find Pinkie." He suggested, "I am sure now that Boulder will be fine, but I don't think Pinkie will." Maud then nodded and then she stood up, still carrying her rock in her arms and looked at Manic. Though, her face was still the same, but Manic could see something on the corner of her lips. It was smile. He's just smiled back and winked at her as he knew what she was about to say.

"You're welcome, Maud." He said.

"Pinkie is a very lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Maud said to him, prompting Manic's smile to became wider. Maud then nodded and looked around the forest, "Alright." She said, "Let's find Pinkie."

But before they managed to resume their searchings, they heard a terrifying noise that sounded through the forest. They both gasped, and looked around again, to see what it was, but they didn't see the source of this noise. Manic then took Maud's arm and stood in front of her, with his face became deadly serious.

"Maud, stay behind me." He said with a confident tone in his voice. Maud nodded and stood behind his back by carrying Boulder in her arms. Manic then sighed as she still didn't have any emotions on her face and then he started to lit the area with his flashlight to see at least anything. His fear then grew sharply as he thought that Pinkie might not know anything about whatever it was and it might have gotten to her. And he couldn't deal with anything like that.

"Pinkie!" He called to her, "Pinkie, where are you?"

"I'm right here." Pinkie answered as her head peeked out from behind Manic's right shoulder. Much to Manic screamed in fright and fall down on his butt. Pinkie then laughed out loud as she hunched and grabbed a hold on her stomach. Manic was staring at her with wide eyes, before he glared at her and stood up. He then went to her and towered over her. Pinkie then stopped her laugher and glanced into his eyes as she smiled at him. Manic then looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Pinkie. Are you nuts?" He growled at her in annoyance, "This is not the time for jokes. We thought, that something bad happened with you."

"He's right Pinkie." Maud agreed with Manic, as she was angry as well, but she's just didn't showing her anger, "We thought, that you were lost, or got into trouble."

"Oh, come on guys." Pinkie said as if nothing have happened, "Why are you like that? It was just for fun." But Maud and Manic didn't appreciate her type of fun at this very moment and they frowned at her. Yes, even Maud. Pinkie then giggled awkwardly and looked at them with an innocent look on her face and hid her hands behind her back, "Alright, alright. Sorry for scared you." She said with an apologetic tone in her voice. Manic then sighed and hugged her tightly as he was glad that she was okay, but was not pleased with Pinkie's tricks.

"Don't do that again, please." He asked her with a soft tone in his voice, and then he opened her eyes and looked at her. Pinkie smiled at him, "I won't. I promise." she said. Maud then went closer to the two and spoke.

"I must say that I am very impressed, Pinkie." She spoke, "You have outdone yourself. I do not remember you ever make such terrible sounds."

Pinkie's eyes became wide as she looked at her sister with a confused look on her face, "What sounds?" She asked, "I didn't make any sounds, when I found you."

Manic then smirked, "Oh, come on." He spoke playfully, "Those noises that ran over the forest. Don't tell me that it wasn't you.", Pinkie then glanced into her BF's eyes and gave him a scared look, as if implying that it wasn't her, "Manic." She said softly, "I tell you the truth. It wasn't me.", The look in her eyes was too convincing for Manic and then he looked around again. A moment later another round of loud noise ran over the trees thus placing some fear in their minds. Manic then took Pinkie's hand and looked at Maud.

"Girls, let's get out of here." He said quietly as if he didn't want to attract someone's attention. Maud nodded, but before she was about to walking off, she casually glanced up. She then gasped as her mouth opened wide, but her eyes still didn't change. Manic and Pinkie then glanced to where she was looking, but only to see a dark silhouette standing right in front of the full moon. Might seemed that this someone was watching them from up to down. Manic didn't have a good feeling about this person and glared himself, while Pinkie flashed a happy smile and was ready to say hello, but Manic saw her moves and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Pinkie. Don't do that." He said, "This guy or whatever doesn't seemed to be friendly. Pinkie then rolled her eyes and glanced at him with her eyebrow lifted up. But Manic is not going to give up with his words and then his frown turned deeper. A moment later, all three heard a heavy footsteps and turned to their right to see a giant black skinned lizard with sunglasses on its eyes. The lizard then growled at them and then roared at them. Manic stood in front of the girls about ready to protect them, but while Maud stayed behind, Pinkie just snickered. The two looked at her confused and Pinkie spoke.

"What the dragon's wearing sunglasses. Whoever heard of a dragon wearing sunglasses? Hehehe" She giggled, but the Dragon started to approach them and Pinkie could see his teeth and that's when her smile started to slowly fade away. Her fun regime then replaced by fear, when she realized that this beast doesn't understand the jokes. That's when she hid right behind Manic a little terrified and her eyes peeked out from behind Manic's shoulder. Manic was about ready to bust out his drums and shake things up when there was a loud whistle in the air. Everyone heard it, but that's when the dragon raised his head up and turned it around and went back into the forest. A moment later, he quickly rushed to the right side of the glade and disappeared behind the trees. Pinkie, Maud and Manic looked first at each other and then they all glanced at the place where they saw a mysterious figure. But only to see that there was no one there anymore. Manic frowned as he went into a thinking position wondering who that person was, but Pinkie then smiled herself and yelled.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled near Manic's ear, prompting him to winch in pain and covering his ear with his right hand. He then frowned at Pinkie as he looked at her, "Pinkie!" He groaned. Pinkie smiled innocently at him and giggled awkwardly, "Sorry, Manic-Wanic." She said nervously. Manic then sighed and motioned them to go back home.

"Let's go." He said, "Everyone probably waiting for us.", Pinkie and Maud nodded at him as they both resumed their way back on their house. Manic, though, didn't followed them as he frowned and glanced back at the stranger's place, as he had a feeling that someone was watching him. And he was right. Right in front of the full moon, he saw the same figure that was standing there. He didn't know, but had a feeling that this something was looking directly at him. And that's when he saw two green lights flared up on his head in the place where he had eyes, and a moment later this something disappeared from his sight with one fast flash. Manic bared his teeth as he might seem that it was not a simple trick, but someone was watching them for all this time. But for now he decided to shrug it off and headed for Pinkie and Maud to take a good rest. He decided to leave it for returning to Ponyville.

 **A/N:**

 **NSH: Oh Finally got this done. Man this was a pain to get done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the idea. We had a great time with this one.**

 **BHG: Yeah, we had. And to be honest, I am really surprised that we managed to get this done.**

 **NSH: Yeah, but it was well worth it. Anyways thanks again BHG for your assistance. So as always R.F.F and please leave your ideas either in review or PM us if you have any.**

 **BHG: That's right, we always pleased to that if you will send us some of your ideas. So don't be shy.**

 **NSH: Anyway thanks again and we'll see you guys next time till then. This is BHG and NSH signing off. BYE EVERYONE!**


	15. A Journey to Rainbow Cave

The train chugged as it was going through the tunnel and into a green field and a lush rainbow river. Inside the train was Sonic and Twilight, with their companion and Sonic's old friend Sally Acorn. They were watching the landscapes as it was passing on by whist on the train. Sally and Twilight however were in a great mood. Before leaving Appleousa they heard about Fang from Tails and this grew concern for them both while Sonic took note of this and tried to keep positive and relax as they were approaching their destination.

"Hey come on girls try to relax. Look so what if Fang showed up after a long disappearance. Big deal we just need to relax and enjoy ourselves." Sonic said with his trademark cocky tone and smirking at them, "Tails and the guys could deal with this without our help." He said as he stretches his arms. Twilight nods.

"Sonic, I agree that we need to relax." She paused as she then was in thought and then spoke up again. "But maybe we should call Celestia just for some reassurance?" She said to Sonic. Sally turned to the two. "And we should inform your mom as well Sonic. She may be able to help us." She said as the train was approaching the station. Sonic thought for a bit and then turned to the two. "Tell you what. How about after we check out Rainbow Falls I'll contact my mother and see what's up, deal?" He asked. Sally and Twilight looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright I guess that can work." Twilight said. They got up as the train stops and then proceed out and into the village, they look and see all see the ponies walking doing their own business. The group approached a stand and on it were some pretty value books that Twilight smiled at. "Ooh these look amazing. I've never seen books like these." Sonic of course rolled his eyes at her. He then approached the stand.

"Excuse me?" He asked the person running the stand. The person looked up. "Yes can I help you?" She asked him. Sonic then pointed to the books that Twilight was looking at. "How much for these books?" He said looking at the book that Twilight had in her hands.

"Oh those? They're five bits per book." He said as Sonic reached into his bag and pulled out some bits and gave them to the owner of the stand and then the owner handed him the books and he gave them to Twilight as she squealed happily at this which makes Sonic smile.

"Kind doing business for you sir." He then turns to Twilight. "I hope you enjoy them books little lady." She nodded as they went onwards. Sally was waiting on them on the side as Twilight placed the book in her bag. She then turned and huge smile as she gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Sonic." She said as Sonic gives off a smirk to her. "Hey no problem Twi, anything for my love." He said as he goes in for a hug. Though right as he was hugging her unknown to them a certain red Fox-woman was watching them from behind the corner. She then looked at her palm and looked at an dart.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Fiona was holding the dart in her hands by fixing her question filed eyes on it and trying to understand about what she should do with it. She frowned and looked at Mephiles who was sitting in his chain as his Spider Dragon was sleeping beside his legs.

"So to be clear this dart contains toxin that is considered deadly to us, but will also give an illness to the residents of this world?" She asked confirming her suspicions.

Mephiles nodded, "Yes. That is why your target is that girlfriend of Sonic's. Tag her with this and she will be infused with a disease beyond anything Equestria has seen. I singled you out cause I believe you have a score to settle with that blue pest besides Scourge?" He asked her. Fiona nodded in response

"Yeah he's going to pay for locking my Scourge up in that prison count on it." She said to him.

"Good. Now be sure to hit your target and get out of there, understood?"

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Fiona smirks. "Oh it is understood alright." She said to herself, before she hid behind the corner of the building.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Sally and Twilight were walking from one stand to another, as they were just killing time to see if they could find anything else that would spark interest. Each stand of course had something different so there was always something new and even something that caught their eyes. This went on for a good while, but soon that was about to be cut short as Twilight and Sonic had approached a stand filled with all kinds of jewelry. Twilight looked at each one and started stating facts about them. Like time, place, date to which Sonic found to be funny since she was always doing that, but Sally found it to be interesting. Unknown to them a certain Fox was watching them. She then started her approach getting closer and closer to the 3. She started her movements through the crowd, by keeping her distance to remain unnoticed.

Sonic, Twilight and Sally reached another stand where they found a portion of interesting weapons, like daggers and knives. It immediately attracted the interest of Sally, who smiled happily and began to examine them closely one after the other. That was enough for Twilight to make her eyes wide. She was surprised that royalty was interested in weapons much more, than about books, or something else. Sonic was watching this with a cocky grin on his face as he wasn't surprised with this. But that's when he started to get a chill that ran through his quills. His eyes became wide he felt that someone was watching them three, and then he started to look around the crowd to see if his feeling were true. But he saw nothing apart from peaceful ponies who just carried out an uninteresting conversations. He then narrowed his eyes to take a better look on them, because he still have this feeling. After some time, he saw a crimson fox-woman with brown hair who was staring at Sonic with a devilish grin on her face. Her image instantly brought him out of trance. His eyes were widen again, as he gasped quietly, since he knew, that she never brings anything good.

Fiona winked at Sonic, before she took out a gun from behind her back and took a good aim at Twilight. Sonic then looked at Twilight and immediately realized, that she's going to shoot her down. Just a moment before Fiona made a shot, Sonic jumped in front of her and shield her from the shot. At this very moment, a dart hits his leg, and Sonic silently shrieked in pain.

"Youch..." He then looked at his leg and shook the dart off, before turning his glare at Fiona. Sally and Twilight both raised their eyes and glanced at Sonic with a questioning looks on their faces. Sally then looked at where he was looking and glared when she saw her old "friend". Fiona laughed at them, before she ran off, by pushing the people aside.

"Ugh!" Sally groaned and glanced at Sonic and Twilight, "I'll catch her. Stay here!" She ordered, and ran after Fiona. Sonic and Twilight was looking at her for some time, and then the blue hedgehog took a running stance and was ready to follow Sally to help her in persecution. But Twilight stopped him, by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic." She spoke, "Wait. Didn't you hear her? She said, to stay here. Maybe she can cope with it."

Sonic glanced at her, "Twi, you don't understand. It was Fiona. She's always…" He didn't finish his sentence, as he felt his head spinning and his legs felt weaklings. He then took a hold on his head and and looked at Twilight. His wife was staring at him in surprise by trying to find out what he's doing, "Um… Sonic?" She asked.

"Twilight... " Sonic muttered, "I don't feel good…" It was the last thing he said, before he collapsed on the ground unconsciously. Twilight gapsed in fear, before she fell on her knees and glabbed his shoulders. She shook him hard, trying to wake him up, but he didn't respond as he wasn't even hearing her screams, that followed shortly later.

"Sonic!" Twilight shouted in fear, "Sonic, wake up." She then looked at the dart, and then her fear became more than clear as she understood that it was poison. She then grabbed Sonic's head and shook him again, not losing a hope, "Sonic! Fight! You can do it!" She shouted helplessly, but after she understood that he's not going to respond, she wrapped her both arms around him and snuggled to him, by crying softly.

Meanwhile, Fiona was running through the crowd and continuing to pushing ponies aside, by throwing them to the stands.

"Out of my way!" She shouted. Sally was running after her with a full force, by trying to catch her. In fact, Sally was faster than Fiona, but she always came up against obstacles in the face of a ponies, which Fiona dropped to the ground in an attempt to escape. After a few minutes of chase, Fiona was on the edge of the cliff, and stopped dead. She glared down before looking back over her shoulder, where she saw Sally already caught her up. The Queen of Mobotropolis stopped as well, when she saw that Fiona didn't have the way to escape and frowned at her, by reaching her wrist sword.

"It's over, Fiona!" She said, "There's no way you could escape!"

But Fiona just grinned at her devilishly and took a step toward the cliff, "Enjoy your last moments with him, Sally." She said in a wicked manner, thus catching Sally in surprise. But after a short moment, the crimson fox jumped down from the cliff and disappeared. Sally rushed after her and looked down to see where she's gone. But she didn't see her and sighed in defeat, before heading back to Twilight and Sonic.

After several moments, Sally returned back to where Twilight and Sonic were. But when she got back, he eyes went wide in surprise, when she saw a crowd gathered around the stand where she was just a few moments ago. She then ran toward them and started to getting through the crowd, by pushing them to the sides gently. But when she reached the center, her heart instantly filled with horror and sadness as she saw nothing but Sonic lying on the ground unmoving and Twilight who was crying over his body. Sally ran over, and picked up the dart. She brought it to her nose and sniffed it to check on her feelings. She then sighed sadly and her eyes brought some tears. She glanced at Sonic with a sadness as she knew that she saw him for the last time.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I'm sorry Sonic... I failed you…" Sally said in sadness as she was starting to develop tears. For a little bit no one knew what to do and felt hopeless. Twilight never opened her eyes by holding her husband close to her, and Sally was just sitting beside them and staring at them helpless as well. The rest of the crowd tried to find a doctor, but then someone in a cloak approached the three. She then spoke in what sounded like an indian accent.

"I come for ingredients for my potions, but instead i find my friends expressing negative emotions." She said. Twilight then opened her eyes as they both turned to the cloak figure. Twilight then looked at her with her eyes filled with tears still as the cloak figure lifted the hood off her. The figure was an Anthro Zebra with a mohawk and gold earrings. Twilight then went wide eyed.

"Z-Z-Zecora?" She asked her. Zecora then smiled. "Hello Princess Twilight. Seeing you is always a delight. I suppose though now is not the time for happy greetings." She then lowered herself to look at Sonic as she placed a hand on his head as he breathed as if trying to hold on for dear life. She then stood up and walked over to Sally. She then took the dart and sniffed it. She then grew a angry expression on her face. "This far worse than I had anticipated. The poison he was injected with; if left uncured can be very devastated" She said in a serious tone. This grew concern as the two looked at each other. Twilight then spoke. "Isn't there a cure?" Twilight asked. Zecora nodded.

"Yes there is a cure. I can brew the potion you can rest assure." She said. She then got out a bag that had ingredients and then found the perfect thing to use as a cauldron to mix the ingredients. However as she started she then hmm'd which didn't give Sally confidence.

"What's the matter?" She asked Zecora.

"I seem to be missing the key ingredient for the cure." She said as she looked at her bag. This of course made Twilight flinch a little. "Well can't you just get more? Is it around here."

"Yes however… The ingredient I'm missing is the Rain Rose which only grows at the source of the falls that give this place it's name. You two must go and make haste or Sonic maybe lost forever." She said. Sally nodded as she stood up, "Alright." She said, "I can handle it. I will find this Rain Rose and bring it here." She then glanced at Twi, "Take a good care of him Twilight. I'll be back as fast as I can." She said before she started to walk over to the forest. Twilight turned to her and then turned back to Sonic as he laid there. She didn't want to leave him, but Zecora then placed a hand on hers.

"I will take care of him. Go time is running dim." She said. Twilight nodded. She then gave a quick kiss to Sonic and then whispered to him. "I'll be back. I promise." She said. She then stood up and took off after Sally determined to save her husband. However unknown to anyone Fiona was hiding behind one of the stands and overheard everything.

"Hmm thanks for the info girls. Guess I'll meet you there." She said as she left into the forest.

Meanwhile, Sally was walking toward the forest by wearing a serious and confident look on her face and looking into her computer, by typing on the keyboards, "Nicole. I need you to scan the forest in search of this Rainbow cave." She ordered.

"Sally!" Twilight's voice called her out from behind her, much to Sally's eyes went wide. She then stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Twilight was running after her. Sally then lifted up her eyebrow and turned around completely when Twilight caught up with her.

"Twilight?" She asked, "What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay with Sonic." Twilight just smirked at her in response.

"Yeah, I remember." She said, "But then I thought, that you would get yourself lost in this forest, since it's your first travel here. It would be useful if you have someone by your side and who can help you not get lost. Am I wrong?"

Sally's eyes rolled up as she pondered Twilight's question, but then she smirked at her in response and spoke. "Oh, what the hell… Let's go, you girlfriend." She said jokingly, prompting Twilight to giggle, and then they both went to the forest, "But you sure, that Sonic will be fine with this friend of yours?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Twilight said, "Zecora will take a good care on him. I trust her." She then winked at her, "And we both will have time to get to know each other a little better. I mean, without Sonic's company."

Sally giggled as well and sighed in relief, "Good point, Twilight." She said, a calm tone in her voice.

"Sally, I scanned the forest area." Nicole's voice spoke out of the computer, thus prompting the girls to turn their attention to it, "The Rainbow cave is a two hours away from us." Sally then smiled at this as she nodded, while Twilight's eyes went wide in amazement on such an interesting technique, "Thanks Nicole." Sally said.

"Wow." Twilight moaned in amazement, drawing the Queen's attention, "Is that Nicole?" Twilight asked as she glanced at Sally's eyes. Sally just nodded at her with a smile. Twilight then stretched out her hands by smiling happily, "May I look at this?" She asked with a joyful tone in her voice. Sally chuckled again and handed Nicole's computer to her. Twi took a computer in her hands by smiling happily as a child and started to examine it in all sides and angles. She then glanced at the screen and ginned.

"Hello, Nicole." She greeted her. A small projectile of a Lynx's head came out as it smiled at Twilight.

"Hello." She spoke with a friendly tone in her voice, causing Twi to make her eyes wide, "Nice to see you again, Princess Twilight." Twilight blinked three times by trying to wrap her head around this but a moment lated she shrieked and dropped the computer down on the ground, prompting Sally to gasp in fear.

"Ouch!" Nicole yelled when she met with a ground. Sally then took the computer in her left hand and spoke.

"Nicole, are you alright?" She asked with a worrying tone in her voice.

"I'm fine, your Sally." She answered, before she produced her holographic image on the ground and her Lynx's figure appeared in front of the two in full height dressed in her trademark knee-length purple dress and black shoes on her legs and gloves on her hands. She frowned at Twilight in annoyance and crossed her arms in the chest, thus disapproving her sudden reaction. Twilight just smiled nervously and giggled awkwardly, thus letting her know, that she regrets.

"Princess Twilight." Nicole spoke in a ladylike tone, "I know that I am a machine, but it does not means that I have no feelings. Falling down on the ground hurts very much if you must to know."

Twilight giggled again, knowing that it was her fault and then she spoke, "Sorry." She said simply, "I didn't meant to."

Nicole just humphed and her and then she turned to the forest and went there with her head held high and her eyes closed, "Let's go." She said, "We need to hurry."

Twilight and Sally was staring at her questioningly, before they looked at each other. But after a short moment, Sally squinted disapprovingly and Twilight grinned nervously again and laughed.

"Twilight, be careful please." She said, and then she motioned her to go, "Let's go." Twilight then sighed and nodded and then she went after Nicole still wearing a nervous grin on her face. Sally was watching her go still having a squint, before sighing again and following the two.

About half an hour later, Sally and Twilight were now alone while Nicole was inside her computer again. They both were looking around to see if there's anything here to be sure that no one is following them. Sally was attentive and careful, as she always does. Twilight was more relaxed than her new mobian friend. The purple alicorn-girl wore a calm and balanced look on her face, but she's still looked around as well. After a moment of walking, Twilight looked at Sally and decided to break a silence.

"Well, how far we need to go?" She asked curiously.

"About one and a half hours more." Sally answered calmly, still running her eyes around the trees and bushes to see if there's anything there, "According to Nicole's map."

"Okay…" Twilight spoke as she smiled, "So while we're on the road, maybe we could have some conversations?"

Sally glanced at her with her eyes went wide, "Hmm?"

Twilight giggled, "Sorry, Sally. I'm sorry but for all this time we're going, you're almost never spoke." She said jokingly. Sally then sighed and smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Twilight." she said, "Just when I'm on the job, there is nothing left in my head, but that. I concentrate on it too much."

Twilight giggled, "It's fine." She said, "I also sometimes act the same way. To be honest, my girlfriend sometimes very annoyed with my concentration and focus."

Sally giggled as well, by feeling a strong relief, "I know how it feels, girl." She said jokingly, "When Sonic was a member of the Freedom Fighters, he also greatly annoyed about it. Aahh ... The good old days. I hope it will never return."

Twilight then became curious, "By the way, I am very long wanted to ask you about what Sonic was when you were in the same team. He told a lot me about his solo adventures, but never told me about the Freedom Fighters." She said with a strong hint of curiosity in her voice, "Can you tell me about it?"

Sally sighed deeply by having a cocky smile on her face and then she spoke, "Well, what you need to know first, Sonic never talks about it because he was under my command. He always preferred to act on his own, which means to run as fast as he could and to draw as much attention as he could, to distract the most of the Eggman's army. After we managed to destroy the biggest part of the Eggman's army, he left the Freedom Fighters as he felt that we're no longer needed him and travelled around the word along with Tails, Sonia, and Manic... *sigh*... Though, Tails was always on working with weapons, transports, and any other piece of tech he could get his hands on, while Sonic and his siblings made the music band." She then looked at Twilight and grinned, "But I think you know this part of the story."

"Oh, yeah…" Twilight answered and winked at her, "And can you tell me about how you two ended up together?"

"Well…" Sally started, "... I will try… ahem… Actually it all started with jokes and innocent flirts. During our missions, he usually worked with me in a pair, and joked on me with things like… "Hey, how about date?" or… "I hope my girl feels comfortable here." or something like that." Twilight giggled over her words, "I resisted at first, but the closer we approached to the victory, the more I knew that I felt something for him as well. I didn't know what it was at first, but when we finally took our first victory, we just couldn't hold ourselves back and kissed… *sigh*... I thought, that now this was going to end well, but after that, he decided that he made a mistake with this kiss, and apologized for that. I tried to tell him, that it was real, but… it was useless. The next day he departed with Tails in a searching of his own destiny, and then Manic joined him shortly after, and Sonia followed them just three months ago." She then smiled sadly, "You know? Now, looking back at those days, I understand, that I was never paying attention about how cocky and lightheaded Sonic was… *giggles*... It was charming from one side, but on the other hand, now I understand that Sonic is not my type of a guy. He can be serious, but the seriousness too often hidden behind the mask of levity."

After she finished her thoughts, she take a look at her friend, and lifted her eyebrow as she noticed Twilight's wide eyes. The purple alicorn-girl was staring at her with a shock look on her face as she heard every single word Sally told, and in her mind this story sounded like a challenge. Sally, though, waved a hand in front of Twi's eyes as she tried to take her back on the ground.

"Twilight?" She called her out, "Is there anybody home?"

Twilight then blinked, and then she smiled awkwardly and started to scratching the back of her head, "Oops, sorry." She said nervously, "I was just thinking… nevermind…"

Sally smiled at her, "Alright." She said, before she glanced forward. While Sally's eyes fixed on their way again, Twilight looked at her with an annoyed look on her face, as she remembered her words well. She then smirked before she decided to tell her about her own story with blue hedgehog and about how they started to dating. "Well that's all well and good, but maybe it's my turn to talk for a bit." She said. Sally then looked at her as they kept walking. "Very well. Tell me how you hooked up with him."

"Well it all started 4 weeks after Discord's defeat. I was relaxing in my house when out of nowhere there was a strange flash of light coming from outside. I went to get a good look and for a minute I could see what looked like some energy field. After it had dispersed something came from it and fell. It then crashed through my roof. I went to go check what it was and there he was as he was laying there. At first I thought it was knocked out so I decided to inspect him for a bit. Though as I approached he just started to stand. The first thing I heard from him was "Man hate it when that happens." Of course this just confused me as I had no clue who or what he was at first. That's when he turned to me. It was a little strange of course since at the time I had no clue what your species was or who he was, but that's when he held his hand behind his head and said "Sorry bout the roof. I really know how to make an entrance huh?"... *giggles*... It was really funny how considerate he was being. I of course just shook it off, but being me I launched into a lot of questions. Asking who he was and where he came from. I eventually stopped because I may have *cough* overdid it a bit, but then things went from there.." Twilight then explained about Sonic saying it was a accident with Tails teleported and the chaos emeralds and told her about when how Sonic stopped Eggman when he first attack. She also explained how Sonic had stayed by her side during the whole wedding ordeal when he was the only one who believed Twilight while everyone else disagreed. Her story went on for thirty minutes. Sally though was interested at first, but after this time, she got tired and slightly annoyed by Twilight's story, and hunched down, with her eyes narrowed, "... And after that we finally took our first night together." Twilight finished her story, by having a proud smile on her face.

Sally managed to smile at her in response, and nodded, "It was an interesting story, Twi." She said, and looked forward again, "Alright, looks like we..."

"And after the next day we..." Twilight spoke again thus prompting Sally to wide her eyes and turned back at her, to see her proud smile and speaking "... wokeupineachotherarmsandexchangedourfirstsuposeskissthelooksinoureyes…" Sally understood that there was something wrong here, since Twilight carried away too much with this story, so she then smiled nervously and nodded at her in agreement, before she decided to interrupt her.

"Twilight." She said, "It's alright. I got your thoughts… *giggles*... Let's change a topic." Twilight was staring at her in a surprise, but after a short moment she smiled with a dirty smile on her face and nodded, "Alright, Sally." She said. Sally sighed in relief and decided to speak next, "Did Sonic ever told you that he wasn't even the first member of our team?" She spoke friendly Twilight looked at her, "No he didn't." She said. Sally then looked up for a bit "Well, if you want to know, the first freedom fighter I met was Rotor. He was the most famous mechanical in our kingdom and oftenly was working for my father and took some supplies for king Maurice and queen Aleena. When the war started, he became the first Freedom Fighter before we found Antoine, Bunnie, Sonic along with his siblings, and Tails. It's hard to find a common allies, since the war raged around us, and we all proceeded to the nerves… *sigh*... But in the end, we were able to find common ground, and managed to become the first liberation squad." She then smiled, "Unfortunately, I have not had time to get used to the quiet life since the war ended." She then turned her gaze to Twilight and shrugged, "At least for the most of the part."

The Friendship Princess was staring at her with wide eyes, as she took it as a challenge again, and then she smirked at her and started her own part of the story, "Very interesting." She stated, "Mine, though, was completely different from yours. Not that dramatic for sure, but pretty dynamic." She said as her eyes flattered. Sally chuckled slightly in response, and then she nodded, "I am listening." She said, "It must be very interesting."

Twilight nodded at her, "So, at first it all started in Canterlot, where I was studying as a Princess Celestia's student. On that day, I was working in the library, as usual ... * giggles * ... To be honest, before I could work all the time of my existence. In general, that day was the day of the vernal equinox, and a thousand years since Princess Luna was imprisoned on the moon. I sent a telegram to Princess Celestia to remind her about it, but then she sent me a letter, where she said that I need to depart to Ponyville to see if everything was ready and to find myself come friends. And that's how I have met with a girls. Later that day when Nightmare Moon kidnapped Princess Celestia, I, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack traveled to the old castle in an everfree forest to save her." Sally nodded with a smile, but Twilight took it as if she was boring over this story, and started to develop a red cheeks as her eyebrows arched to an angry frown, "Well, we found a Harmony elements and proved our friendship to each other and then we managed to defeat Nightmare Moon and freed Princess Luna from her dark side. After it all was over, I decided to stay in Ponyville, and since that I discovered a new subtleties of friendship magic, and we had a lot of memorable adventures. We defeated Discord, we saved my brother's wedding, we saved the Crystal Empire from King Sombra…" Sally then looked forward as a fatigue on her face began to grow, and then she closed her eyes and yawned loudly, covering her face with her right hand. Twilight noticed this, and then she frowned and pouted since right now she took her yawning as a sign that she is not interesting.

Sally then stopped yawning, and opened her eyes. She smiled at Twilight apologetically, and spoke, "Sorry, Twilight." She said, a friendly tone in her voice, "This expedition a bit exhausting for me. Continue, please. King Sombra?"

Twilight then sighed at her and her eyes narrowed, "Nevermind. I'll tell about that when we will find this Rain Rose." She said, and then she speed up her steps. Sally was staring at her with a surprised look on her face, but only to shut herself and smiling as she thought, that Twilight was just worrying for Sonic.

After another thirty minutes, the girls was in a dense wood thicket. Trees and bushes have grown so close to the road, it might seem the perfect place for an ambush. Sally frowned deeply, wearing her wrist blades, and looking through the trees carefully to see if there's anything danger around here.

"I don't like this place." She muttered to herself, prompting Twilight to sigh in annoyance, "Too quiet. Too easy."

Twilight then turned to her still having a frown on her face, "Oh, come on." She said, "Silence is our faithful companion."

"Silence is a harbinger of the storm." Sally argued with her, as she was still frowning and her eyes was running around the bushes, and then she stopped and turned to Twilight, "Twilight such dense thickets is the perfect place for an ambush. Let's go back and take a detour."

Twilight stopped as well as she sighed deeply in annoyance, and then she turned to Sally and spoke, "Sally." She said, "We have no time to go back and take the detour. Sonic needs this ingredient, so he can recover… *frowns*... Besides, you're talking with a girl who knows this forest very well. Believe me, there's no any danger. Come on, let's not waste time." Sally, though, was watching somewhere behind Twilight with her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly opened, thus catching the alicorn in surprise, "Um… Sally?" She asked, but Sally was only about to frown in response and standing into a fighting stance.

"Twilight, come to me." She said slowly and quietly. Twilight didn't understand about what is going on at first, but shortly after she heard someone's roar behind her back, "There's something behind me, isn't there?" She asked. Sally nodded once, as she still have this frown on her face, "Twilight, move over here… slowly." She said again. Twilight nodded, before she started to move herself to Sally with a slow pace. But after another moment, something tackled her and pinned to the ground, by placing its paw on her back. Sally gasps in fear, then then she attacked this creature and pushed it off Twilight's back. Twilight was lying on the ground and breathing deeply because of a sudden attack and then she felt like someone picked her up and returned her back on her feet. She then saw Sally's sky-blue eyes was staring at her with a concern, "Twilight, are you okay?" Sally asked her with a worrying tone in her voice. Twilight didn't answer to her and was only about to nod. The girls then turned themselves to the attacker, only to see a wolf-like creature lying just three steps away from them and growls at them threateningly.

"Timberwolves?" Twilight asked with a shocked tone in her voice, "But they don't live in Rainbow Falls."

"Yeah well it doesn't seem to be the case." Sally said with an angry tone in her voice, before they both heard another portion of growls and roars nearby. They turned their glances to the source of the voice, and they saw another pack of timberwolves went out from behind the bushes and all of them approached to the two royals. The girls then gasped and Sally pushed Twilight behind her back and took a fighting stance again, "Twilight run." She said, "I'll cover you."

Twilight resisted at first and spoke again, "No way!" She declared, "I won't leave you alone!"

"Twilight, I am not a kamikaze!" Sally said sternly, "I will be right behind you. Go! You know the road."

Twilight was going to argue with her, and then she frowned herself and ran down the road. Sally looked at her pony friend to see of she was safe for now, and then she ran after her with all the speed she has. That's when the pack of timberwolves ran after the girls to take a tasty lunch.

*To be continued*

 **A/N:**

 **BHG: Phew… It took a long time to write… *wipes forehead*... yeah… well… Cliffhanger?**

 **NSH: No kidding this was a biscuit. Anyways Thanks again guys for reading. We put a lot of work and you can expect part 2 to be just as great. Now if you guys have an idea for a chapter let us know in reviews**

 **BHG: And do not forget, that the idea would be enough for us. There's no need to write the entire concept. But whatever. RFF if you like, and even if you don't like, RFF anyways!**

 **NSH: Yep so anyways. We'll see you guys next time till then this is NSH and BHG signing off. BBUBYYEE!**

 **BHG: STAY IN POWER!**


	16. A Fight for A Rose

Twilight and Sally were running past the tree's with the pack of timberwolves right on top of them. Sally then used her blue blades to slice the tree branches above them to fall and block the path behind them. Twilight looked ahead and spotted a cave not too far from them.

"Look THERE!" She shouted to Sally. Sally turned and spotted where Twilight was pointing and smirked. "Good eye Twilight." She said. The two were on approach to the cave, but some timberwolves who were running side by side then jumped and landed right in front of them. Sally and Twilight then stopped as they became surrounded by the wolves. They stood with their backs facing each other. Sally readied her blades while Twilight charged her horn. They then turned, smirked and nodded at each other. They then charged right at the wolves. As the wolves tried to attack them with their claws, but Sally ducked and slid. She then stood and sliced through the timber wolf. She then dodged them left and right as they continuously at her.

Twilight had taken to the air and was blasting the wolves back against trees. For a little bit it seemed to easy, but then one of the wolves pounced from tree to tree and then tackled by one of the wolves and was pinned. Sally turned to see Twilight in trouble. She then backflipped over two of the wolves and slammed into the muzzle of the one that pinned Twilight. The wolf howled and released his grip on Twilight. She then helped Twilight up as Twilight looked at Sally and then nodded. That's when there was a loud growl as the two turned to see the wolves were surrounding them and pushing them back.

Sally stood in front of Twilight, with her hands spreaded and then they both stated to backing away from them. The situation seemed hopeless, because the wolves were so full, and retreat paths were very few. Twilight's head peeked out from behind Sally's left shoulder and she saw that the situation seemed hopeless. Sally just growled.

"Damn!" She barked, "We're surrounded." Twilight didn't have a words to argue with her, and growled as well, "I couldn't agree more." She agreed, by wrapping her arms around Sally's shoulders to take a better aim and charged her horn to prepare another portion of attacks. But the situation seemed hopeless, as the number of wolves was only growing more and more. The girls then pushed themselves to the tree and gasped. They then turned around to see what it was and Sally frowned again.

" _Urgh... this is bad."_ She thought as she looked for an escape route, but then her eyes turned wide, as she remembered Twilight had wings and got her attention. She then looked at her and spoke.

"Twilight, up!" She commanded by hinting that she need to fly, but Twilight didn't get her hint and frowned in response.

"Sally now is not a good time for this." She said, but Sally just spoke.

"Well if you must know I know a way out." She said. Twilight looked at her confused for a second. Sally then pointed at her wings and Twilight turned to them. She then scratched her head a little embarrassed, but then she nodded as she knew exactly what Sally was thinking. She then started to flap her wings as she took Sallys hands to lift her off the ground. The Timberwolves though started to rush them. But before they could catch them, Twilight took off, by holding Sally's arms tightly and flew away over the forest. In flying the alicorn-girl have some troubles by carrying Sally as she turned out to be a _little_ harder than Twilight thought, so after one minutes of flying, she started to go down sharply. Sally didn't like this and she gasped in fright when she saw the ground is going closer and closer, but it was too late. Soon, the girls meet with the ground and collapsed onto it. They were lying next on the ground with their eyes fixed on each other and they were breathing deeply and slowly. A silence were between the two until Sally smiled mockingly and started to laugh, by finding the fight slightly amusing. Twilight was looking at her with a surprised look on her face, but shortly after she laughed as well. They laughed for two good minutes, before Sally stopped her laughing and stood up. She then stretched her left hand to Twilight.

"Grab the crab." She said. Twi stopped her laughter as well, and then she grabbed Sally's hand and returned back to her feet. They then dusted themselves off and Sally took out Nicole's computer, before she went toward the cave.

"Jeez. I haven't experienced such a thrills since I traveled here from Mobius." She said jokingly, thus prompting Twilight to gasp. The alicorn-girl's eyes turned wide once again as well as her mouth and then she frowned and growled in annoyance as she took it as another challenge. She then followed Mobotropolis Queen still having this annoyed and feeling one feeling that was very familiar to her. This feeling of envy.

A few hours passed until they went through the jungle as they come across their destination.

"Is this the place?" Twilight asked as Sally looked on her handheld and at the map within there, "Yep this is it, let's go in!" She said as the two now went inside the cave, it looked damp as walk through the catacombs of the caves, they keep walking until Twilight stops herself as does Sally.

"Ok I'm sure we've passed through this part of the cave." She said as she looks around with Sally was looking as well, she sees that they've been walking around in circles for a few minutes. She then takes her handheld.

"Nicole, can you boot up a map of the area?" She asked the AI, "Yes Sally. Begin loading map structure." Nicole replied as the screen went to a loading screen. Twilight heard this and then she smiled proudly as she remembers one very useful spell.

"Don't worry Sally, I've got this!" She said as she charged her horn, thus leaving Sally in surprise. Twilight's hands glow and showed a map of the place.

"There we go. Now we have a map." She said with a proud tone in her voice, and then she glanced at Sally still having that smile. Sally smiled at her back and nodded.

"Great job, Twilight." She said, before she glanced forward, "Come on." She and Twilight then went deep into the cave. They had been walking around for a good few minutes as Twilight looks at the map and then out on the field to make sure that they were going the right way until they reach a dead end.

"Uh-oh." Twilight said as she kept looking in between there as Sally looked confused and asked her something. "Uh Twilight? Are you sure you know what you're doing? We've been going around for a few minutes and I don't think we've been getting anywhere." She asked as Twilight turned to her with an angry expression.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" She said as she looked at her magic map, while Sally just sighed in disappointment and pulled out Nicole again.

"Nicole, how's that map going?" She said. "It's finished Sally displaying now." She then displays the map from the screen. The map came up and displayed the cave with two blinking lights representing her and Twilight. As they were walking the lights showed what Sally had theorized, "Twilight?"

"YES SALLY WHAT IS IT?" She asked as she still walked forward, "You do know we're going the wrong way right?" Sally asked with her voice sounded calm and balanced. Twilight just looked up from her map and turned to her with a confusing look, "But-but-but... I-I-I-I-I... was sure my magic was able to make the map structure perfectly." She said as she looked at the map. Sally then sighed. "You may have made an error with the spell. That can happen. Come on Nicole's map says it's this way." She said as she pointed to the a cavern. Twilight looked at her map and then made it disappear as she now still envy of how Sally seemed to be better than her. They had been walking for a good long while. Sally every once in a while looked down at the map and then made turns left and right turns every now and then while Twilight followed behind as she let some shame wash over her. A light blinking on the map grew closer as they approached the main cavern. That's when Nicole spoke

"We have arrived to the destination." She said as they made it inside. In the cavern was a lake of rainbow water and in the middle was a rose shining a bright rainbow color rose, they go in as another being sneaks behind the rocks in looking at the other two by keeping the good distance.

"There! That's the ingredient we need!" Sally called out as the two look at the proceed onwards to the lake as she flew near the rose and goes in to pluck it out from the ground of the lake and then goes to Sally.

"Look at it Sally, doesn't it look pretty?" She said with a friendly tone in her voice, but Sally nodded at her with a frown as she thought that to enjoy the beauty of this flower it will be a waste of their time, "Yeah it is Twilight, but we need to get it back to Zecora as soon as possible." She said with a confident tone in her voice. Twilight left nothing but to agree with her. After that they was ready to depart back to Rainbow Falls, but before they proceed their departing, something was heard and Sally sees red dot is running on Twilight's body. She quickly realised what it was. It was a laser sight.

"Twilight duck!" She yelled as she pushed Twilight down as another dart flew by her. They then stood up quickly and looked around to see the attacker. And shortly after Fiona jumped behind their backs came and slammed right into Sally's back sending her straight at a wall in the cave. Sally then tried to stand up but then some small rocks came smacking her in the head and knocking her out.

"SALLY!" Twilight shouted. She then turned to Fiona who smirked at her devilishly, while Twilight hid the flower, but Fiona just looked at her. "Don't bother hiding it. I know you have that flower and I know what it does. So one chance hand it over." She said to Twilight. Twilight though just charged up her horn as she got in a fighting stance. "You'll have to take it from me!" She said getting ready to fight. Fiona's smirk then grew. "Oh you make this way too easy for me." She said as she got into a fighting stance as well.

Twilight rushes through and attempts to punch Fiona though she dodges it and does a roundhouse kick on her legs making her fall down to the ground, though before she hits its the ground her wings flared up and took off the air and attempts to fire multiple beams of magic at her and she does so, though Fiona dodges each of the beams. Twilight tries shooting faster though it still proves to be ineffective as goes through rocks to protect herself. Fiona however jumped straight over the rocks and landed behind Twilight. By the time Twilight turned around Fiona axe kicks her in the back as she plummets to the ground and lands there with the flower falling out of her bag. Fiona then jumps and barrel rolls and grabs it. While Twilight was standing up she then shouted

"GIVE ME THAT FLOWER!" She then went straight for her attempting to get the flower though Fiona just moves out of the way and dodges from Twilight's attacks and hands, as if teasing a young alicorn. She laughed over Twilight's attempts to take that flower but still were on sight, knowing that this girl is a full of surprises. Though after Twilight did another move, Fiona stops dodging and then straight up punches her in the abdomen causing her to fall down on the ground again with her hands grabbed on her stomach. Fiona stood over her, by grinning devilishly as she felt that her victory is near.

"Heh, are you done now?" She said looking over the battered alicorn. Twilight then tries to get up though the pain was too much for her to handle. Fiona laughs as she walks around her. Twilight just opened her eyes and looked at the ground with her eyes concealed by shadow. "To think your Sonic's wife. I expected our battle would take much longer, than…" She then looked at her watch and chuckled mockingly, "Two minutes? Really?" She then laughed loudly again, by closing her eyes and grabbing her hands on her stomach. Twilight then raised her eyes to see Fiona, and her face twisted to a death glare. She then tried to get up again, but Fiona then hit her on the back with her left leg, and pinned her to the ground, thus sending Twilight to numb. Twilight's eyes were shut, as she bared her teeth, by trying to resist Fiona's pushing, but she wasn't strong enough to handle this.

In the meantime, Fiona had a wicked grin on her face, and her eyes fixed on purple alicorn, "Princess of Friendship?" She spoke, mocking Twilight, "Hero of the world? You're the most pathetic so called hero, I've ever seen in my life." She then removed her leg from Twilight's back, thus prompting her to take a deep breath, and opening her eyes again. She then glanced at Fiona, but now instead of rage, she has fear in her eyes when she noticed Fiona's blaster was aiming at her.

"Well, "Princess". I have to say that I am totally disappointed in Sonic's tastes." The fox-woman spoke again, continuing to humiliate the alicorn-girl and tease her while Sally grunted as she started to open her eyes. "T….Twilight d...don't...listen to her." She said as she tried to stand, but Fiona continued to taunt Twilight "He totally lost his grip after all these years. Knowing his tastes, I am particularly surprised that for some reason he has expressed his interest in someone such as yourself. And even more it's hard to imagine that he actually married you." She said sadistically. Twilight had her teeth grinding as she heard that from her.

"What's the matter? You mad cause I insulted you? Well clearly since what does Sonic see in you that gets him to marry you?" She Then gets close to her face as Twilight tried to power up her horn.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with lovey dovey beams, make friends with me? Come on then hit I dare you, Egghead." Twilight then closed her eyes as she first teleported a little distance away from Fiona and then stood up, but once she was fully standing sparks started flying around her as she spoke.

"You really have no idea huh? Maybe you should do your research Fiona." Fiona questioned this, but that's when Twilight started to approach her as she grew a flaming aura, but kept walking while Fiona looked confused. "Let me be very clear about something to you. I don't care if you threaten me and I don't care what you do to me. You made your choice of sides pretty clear when you chose to come after Sonic. That's fine." She her hair, wings and Tail caught fire, but instead of burning off her clothes had shifted to a bright pink color with an orange image of her cutie mark on her chest. Fiona had backed up a little as Twilight continued. "But let me be clear about if you come after my friends, my family, the ones I care about the most." She then opened her eyes to show her pupils were gone and her eyes were white as a blank piece of paper. She then spoke in a royal voice that Luna used on her first nightmare night. " **THIS IS WHAT AWAITS YOU!** " She shouted. Fiona tried to pull the trigger, but Twilight charged her horn out and in a flash the blaster was taken from her hand and then crumpled up like it was a piece of paper.

Then Twilight walks to her which makes Fiona a little scared of this, though ignores it as she goes to her and attempts to punch her again, though it fails as Twilight vanishes without a trace. Fiona looks around and then spies Twilight who is still angry. Fiona then growled and jumped to try and slap her with her tail, but Twilight just uses her magic to hold her in place. She then pushes her towards a wall. Fiona slams hard, but Twilight wasn't done as she brought her off the wall and gave her hand a flick upward which sent Fiona crashing into the roof. Twilight then released Fiona as she fell and landed on her feet. She breathed heavily while Twilight just hovered. Fiona jumped left and right to get to her, but Twilight just conjured a hand made of pure magic and smacked Fiona to the ground. She then launched flames that circled around Fiona. For the first time Fiona felt fear as she backed away from Twilight, but Twilight wasn't willing to let her off as she brought her thumb and finger together. Sally saw this and she too became afraid. Twilight then finger snapped and flames then arose blast Fiona upwards. Sending her through the rock, out of the cave, and crashing somewhere in the forest. Fiona laid there not moving with many scorch marks all over her.

Back at the caves Twilight was looking at the hole she made and then hmph'd. Sally however was still in shock by what she just witness from Twilight. She then returned back to her feet and hid her blades back in her wrist rings. She just didn't believe in what she saw. Her friend just turned from charming princess to that beast. Twilight then turned her eyes at Sally still having an angry look on her face and then she hovered to Sally. She stopped in the center of the cave and spreaded her arms to the sides as the flashes sparkled around her. That's when the magic arms reappeared beside Twilight.

" **Now, it's your turn!"** She said with her voice still sounded like Luna's royal canterlot voice, " **If you have any last words, then speak!"**

Sally gasped in fear when she heard these words. Now most of all she wanted to be in a dream, and that all this horror, she sees, were simply hallucinations that she had seen in a dream. But it was true. All she saw was real. Sally then closed her eyes and bared teeth, folded her hands in the chest area, and began to think about the plans. She thought about how to get away, but she knew that she could not escape. For now, wherever she was hiding, she can not hide from it, and this monster will catch her. Suddenly, Sally felt her anger beginning to rise. She opened her eyes when she turned into a frown eyebrows. She knew that her chances are slim, but she did not give up and decided to challenge her friends eyebrows. She glared at the burning monster that was her friend and spreaded her arms before her blades appeared from wrist rings.

"If you want me to say these words ..." She said as her voice has lost the fear, and was replaced by rage, "... then try to make me!"

The Twilight didn't think for too long. It she growled as she spoke, " **IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT!"** She then conjured up a giant fireball and flung it right at her. Sally reacted fast. She jumped up and made a backflip, before she landed on her feet on rocky ledge. She then gasped as she saw another fireball flying at her, but she managed to dodge it, and jumped onto another ledge. For the next five minutes, Twilight continued to launch one attack after another, but Sally always reacted fast, as back in the war days, she was in the worst situations than this. Though, after this time, she felt that she started to getting tired as during this time she didn't made even one attack, by hoping that this brust of rage will end soon. But it didn't. After five minutes, Twilight's fireball exploded right in front of Sally's face and the shock wave hit her hard, and sent her in a short flight. Sally then crashed onto the ground and felt numd on her limbs. She was breathing deeply and holding her hand on her chest, when the wave hit her.

" **It turns out that you are not as perfect as you were thinking, Queen."** Twilight's vicious voice spoke to her, as it sounded right over to her. Sally's eyes opened and then she raised them up to see Twilight's blank eyes and her burning form. Her face was still having this vicious grin. Sally was only about to frown again and hid her hand under er stomach. Twilight didn't see this and chuckled as if finding Sally's efforts amusing. She then created another fireball to make a final blow.

" **Now it's time for the last words."** She said again.

"NEVER!" Sally shouted at her and threw a sand right into Twilight's eyes. Twilight shouted in pain and closed her eyes and then she covered them with both hands, by trying to get rid of these sand grains of sand. Sally ten pushed herself from the ground and regrouped in the air into a vertical position. She performed a roundhouse kick and hit Twilight hard in the face thus sending her in a short flight. Twilight crashed onto the ground, with her eyes still closed. But she quickly stood up and turned around. She couldn't open her eyes because the sand in her eyes still burns even worsen that fire.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** Se yelled in rage. Sally took it as an opportunity and rushed at her in full speed. Twilight heard her steps and launched her fire attack to Sally's side, but the Queen easily dodged, and soon she closed the gap between her and Twilight. She hit her hard in her stomach, thus prompting her to huching down, and then Sally performed a strong punch, thus sending Twilight in another flight. Twilight crashed on the ground again, next to the water drops falling from the ceiling. Sally then grunted in pain and grabbed her hand to see a severe burns on her palm. She then glanced at Twilight who was now standing up, but then she yelled in pain when a water drop fell down on her shoulder.

Sally gasped as she understood what can help her to get back, and then she took off her vest. After that She rushed at Twilight again. When the gap between them closed, she grabbed Twilight by wrapping her vest around her and pushed them both from the cliff. They both fell down from the cliff, with Twilight screaming loudly and with Sally holding her as tight as she only could. When they meet with the water, they both dove deep and disappeared beneath the surface.

Under the water Twilight still in her fire form was twitching and screaming in an attempt to break out of Sally's tight grip, when a chipmunk-woman was still holding her without a fear to get some burns. Water boiled around them, and the air bubbles rise to the surface rapidly. It was a real madness. But after some moments, Twilight's flame finally died down and her fur color and clothing returned back to normal. Her eyes now ceased to shine and her pupils reappeared. Twilight then turned around and her eyes went wide when she noticed that she was under the water. She then screamed prompting the bubbles coming out of her mouth. Sally then opened her eyes wide and looked at her. When she saw that Twilight finally returned to her normal form, she frowned deeply and then she swam up to the surface, still holding Twilight.

When the girls finally appeared over the water, they both gasped deeply to catch the air loss, and Sally swam them both to the shore. She swam hard and with last efforts since she wasted to much energy to chill Twilight out, but she managed to take them both to the shore. She then climbed onto the shore and dragged exhausted and shocked Twilight out of the water and placed her down on the ground. After that, the Queen of Mobotropolis flinched in pain and grabbed her shoulder as she still got some burns. She closed her eyes shut and bared her teeth, as she was trying to hide her pain. She started to gulp the big portions of air. Painful shock was too strong, and her body was too hard to handle it. She then fell on her left side and curled up. She could no longer take the pain.

Twilight was lying on the ground with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She lay in forgetfulness, trying to remember the last five minutes of her life, and that happened. She was laying in forgetfulness, trying to remember the last five minutes of her life, and about what happened. She then slowly rose to a sitting position and looked at her down. She saw Sally's bright blue vest over her and saw that it had some fire traces. She then gasped in fear as she understood what actually happened. She then turned to Sally and became sad when she saw the Queen of Mobotropolis lying with her back to her, and heard her painful moans. Twilight then made a depressed look on her face and went closer to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sally?" She called her out softly, and shook her gently. But a moment later she felt an iron dagger touched her neck. She gasped in fear, and then she glanced into Sally's blue eyes to see how she frowning at her deeply as if warning her about the consequences. Twilight gulped deeply but still decided to speak with her to calm her down.

"S-S-S-Sally… It's me, Twilight." She said slowly and carefully, "I'm back. Please, let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" Sally spoke through her moans, "You tried to kill me. Do you really believe that I will trust after what you did?"

"Sally… please…" Twilight begged, "I know one spell that can heal your burns." She then charged her horn, "It won't hurt you, I promise. Show me. Please."

Sally was about to argue with her, but her pain was too strong for she could take it. She nodded to her and spoke, still having a frown on her face, "Alright. But don't you dare to turn to that monster again." She demanded. Twilight nodded simply and Sally then removed her blade. She then showed her burns to Twilight, and the alicorn girl used the spell to heal Sally's wounds. The chipmunk no longer felt pain and sighed in relief as she rested her head on the ground and her eyes narrowed dramatically. She fixed her eyes on the ceiling. Twilight smiled at her and decided to speak.

"Well, I think that we can go back to Rainbow Falls." She said, "I hope it's not too late."

"We will." Sally said with a tired tone in her voice, "But only after you tell me what the hell that was. You tried to kill me Twilight. It was like a whole other you and I have a right to know."

Twilight's face became sad again, "Sally, it was the form I couldn't take under control." She tried to justify herself, "This is the first time I ever did that before. I mean I have gone all flames, but… this time I have to admit was… different and I wasn't able to control myself, but you seem to have found a way to stop it. I don't think it will come back..."

"Twilight." Sally interrupted her, still looking at the ceiling, "I am talking not about your form." She then looked at her with her eyes still narrowed, "I am talking about the words you told me."

Twilight understood what she means, and she sighed in sadness. She then closed her eyes and bent her both legs by wrapping her arms around it and glanced at the water. She then started to develop tears as she looked at her reflection, before speaking.

"Sally." She spoke, "I really envy you. You are just perfect. You're perfect in everything. You have everything the perfect girl must have. You are beautiful, and your budy is toned to perfection. You are great fighter and leader, and you are always watching into the eyes of danger and literally laughing on its face." She said. She then started to sob. "You have this perfect martial arts skills, as well as your acrobatic… *sob*... I never knew Sonic's ex was that perfect. You're taller than be, your hair better than my…" She then turned to her and grabbed Sally's huge breast, "And even your boobs are bigger than mine." She then released it and smacked herself on the forehead, "Who am I lying to? I'm a terrible wife to Sonic. I thought that I would share his life, and show him something new that he had never seen in his life, but I can never compete with you ... *sigh* ... All these little gadgets, your skills, and your look. I can not compete with it."

Sally was just listening to her words silently with her eyes still fixed on Twilight, and didn't even uttered a single word. But after that she stood up and dusted herself off. Twilight looked at her up with her eyes still sad and having some tears in her eyes. Sally then approached to the center of the cave and picked up the Rainbow Rose. She then headed back to Twilight with a Rose in her hand and threw it at her with an annoyed look that made a point that she was done with this.

"Here!" She said, "And hurry up, we wasted a lot of time because of this stupid fight." She then turned away from Twilight and headed to the exit from the cave. Twilight was looking at her confused, as she didn't know what is happening, and then she grabbed the rose and stood up sharply. Grabbing her bag, she ran after Sally.

 **Five minutes later.**

Twilight ran out of the cave back into jungle, and saw Sally was heading through the forest with her face having signs of annoyance and offense. Twilight sighed and ran after her to find out what's wrong with her.

"Sally!" She called her out, but Sally didn't listen to her, and continued her gait, "Sally, wait!" Twilight then jumped in front of her and stretched out her both hands to stop her. Sally stopped and frowned at her deeply, "What do you want from me?" She asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. Twilight then lifted up her eyebrow in question, "Well, at least to know where are you going." She said with a surprised tone. Sally shook her head and continued her way back to the town, "I am going back to Ponyville!" Sally said, "You're right, I am way too perfect for this place and I think that it's time for returning back to Mobius." Twilight ran after her, "Thank you for a good time Twilight. Say hello to Sonic, and my best wishes."

Twilight then jumped in front of her and stopped her again this prompting Sally to groan in annoyance, "Twilight, get the f*ck out of my way!" She demanded with an angry tone.

Twilight made her eyes wide, "Sally, what's gotten into you?" She asked her in a surprise.

"What's gotten into me?" Sally asked with a strong growl, "What's gotten into you!?" Twilight was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Sally just turned away.

"Urgh! Listen here, Twilight. What you told there, was just a fruit of your fantasies and nothing more!" Sally spoke with her voice still angry and annoyed, "The perfect girl? I'm not a perfect girl! And I am sure as hell, I never was!" Tears filled her eyes, "You're telling that you envy to me? Do you know how much am I envy to you? You had a normal and peaceful life with both of your friends and families around you and both of your parents alive. Your guide was a goddess of the sun who was always helping you with wise advices and showed you a right way. You had fun, parties, new meetings where you never had to worry for your own life, lives of your friends and families." She then hit herself hard in the chest, "I had to fight for my life from early childhood!... *sobs*... I lost my mom when I was six, and my father was taken as a hostage by f*cking Eggman and he was holding him locked for ten f*cking years… *sobs*... Where did you see the joy, love and friendship, I saw only destruction, war, pain, fear… *Sob-b-b-b-s*... I lost so many friends that you never count its number in your life… *Sob-b-b-b-s*... These martial arts, shooting, acrobatics … *sobs*... I trained this not because I wanted to, but because I had to… *sobs*... I never lived, Twilight, I survived!" Sally couldn't hold her emotions back anymore and brusted into heavy, but softly cry, and dropped her head down. Her eyes were now closed and then she felt a weak in her legs and collapsed down to the ground by sprawling herself on it, as she was holding her shoulders.

Twilight was staring at her in shock and having a tears pouring down from her eyes like a waterfall, as she didn't know about Sally's life exactly. Or at least she never knew that it was that hard. She was never on a real war and could only guess what it means to fight for life. She then sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and started to massage it. She tried to comfort her, but Sally jerked away from her not wanting to see her again.

"Go away!" She snapped through her tears, "L-L-Leave me… *sob-b-b-b-s*... p-p-please…"

Twilight didn't obeyed and then she wrapped her both arms around Sally's waist and back and picked her up slightly. She hugged her tightly by trying to comfort her and to apologize that way. Now she realized how stupid she was. She attacked the innocent person and was envying for no reasons. And now she forced her to cry for the same reasons. She then tightened her grip and brusted into cry as well. Sally didn't resisted as she cuddled to Twilight as tight as she only could.

"I'm sorry, Sally…" Twilight spoke through her sobs, "I was such an idiot... *sobs*... Please, forgive me… Don't cry…" Sally just kept sobbing for a bit. A few minutes passed and Sally then started to settle herself down. Her cries softened and soon it faded away. She then opened her eyes and her gaze looked up at the alicorn-girl to see her smiling at her friendly. But Sally didn't buy that smile and sighed deeply. She then closed her eyes again and broke Twilight's embrace by rising into a sitting position. Opening her eyes again she looked down on the ground and spoke again.

"Listen Twilight as much as I want to believe you… I just can't forgive you for this. I-" She however was cut off by Twilight. "I don't expect you to." She said, prompting Sally to went wide eye and turning to Twilight showing she was pretty shocked by this, but Twilight continued to talk, "Listen after hearing what you told me… I guess we both aren't the perfect ones we both thought to be… but that doesn't mean we should let that control us. Maybe you could've had the life I had, maybe I could've had the same scenario where I lost everything and had to, but even so we can't but you know what Sally all of that…it's all in the past. Nothing more than memories. If I learned anything from Sonic isn't to look back…" Sally knew exactly what Twilight was about to say and smiled

"But keep running forward." Then they both spoke simultaneously, "Like the wind that blows free in the air." They both turned and giggled for a bit. That's when they looked at each other and Twilight held her hand out. "So, Queen Sally... Can you accept my forgiveness? Can we try again and instead of compete just work together and have fun as friends?" Twilight then smiled at her as she held her hand out. Sally looked at it and was questioning if she should or not, but after thinking about what Twilight said and how Twilight accepted her forgiveness when they first met, Sally smiled and took the hand.

"Of course Twilight… Princess Twilight" She said. Twilight then gave her and unexpected hug which caught Sally by surprise once again, but then after a few seconds Twilight broke the hug and looked at Sally. "So shall we get going and in a hurry?" She asked as she gave a serious face. Sally nodded and the two ran straight for Rainbow Falls.

 **Two hours later.**

With Sonic, he kept tossing and turning in his bed as Zecora kept watch on him. Sonic was not only poisoned, but dreaming. However it wasn't a pleasant one. In his dream he at first was in darkness as he walked around trying to look for another soul. "Hello?" He called out. He then grew confused. "Man where is everyone" he asked as he walked around the dark parts of the town, he then saw a light somewhere that was in one spot and on that spot was a figure lying there, he runs to it and sees who that figure was. He then looked and squinted his eyes

"Twilight?" He asked. It was quiet for a bit that's when Twilight turned to him, but show that her eyes were all blank. Sonic went wide eyed and the Twilight just collapsed and the next thing he noticed was blood emerging from Twilight's body. "Twilight? TWILIGHT?!" He shouted. That's when he heard some laughter. He then looked to see a shadow smirking. "YOU! DID YOU DO THIS?!" He shouted, but the figure just started to back away. Sonic then placed Twilight down and ran after the shadow, but as he ran he then slipped and fell. He screamed and then crashed into the ground. He struggled to get up, but as he did he found himself in Ponyville, but it was in ruins and the next thing he saw around him was his friends and family all a bloody mess.

Sonic looked shocked at the sight he was seeing in front of him as he held his hand to his stomach and then his mouth to hold in the sickness he was feeling. The shadow then appeared in front of him as Sonic went into a defensive stance. The Shadow then dashed at him and grabbed him. "Say goodnight." He said as he then punched Sonic to make him crash into a building. He then struggled to get up, but was pinned down by another shadow.

"W-What's holding me?" He then sees the same shadow that punched him come before him and the multiple ones surround him in a circle.

"Who…...Who are you people?" He shouted though he felt the darkness overcome him and his eyes slowly close until he hears a voice.

"Sonic?" The voice called out as Sonic opens his eyes to it. "Sonic?" It calls out again although a little louder than before.

"W-Who's calling me?" He said wondering who it was. That's when a light appeared and flashed in his eyes. He then awakens in a building as his eyes open up and he sees Twilight there by his bedside looking worried.

"T-Twilight?" He sneakily as he rubs his eyes with his gloveless hands. Twilight was in tears as she tackled him with a hug as she was happy he was awake. Hesmiled as he hugged her back Sally then spoke as she approached the bed with Zecora. Twilight and Sonic turned to Zecora and Sally. That's when Sonic thought about the dark figures and freaked.

"Ahhh, Get away from me demon!" He yelled out as Twilight then placed her hand to his mouth to get him to stop yelling. "Sonic it's okay she's not bad, in fact she helped us save you. Her names Zecora she's a shaman." She said as Sonic looked at her. Sonic then stopped freaking out and looked at her.

"Oh." He said. He then placed his hand behind his head and started scratching it with a smile and a sweat drop. "Alright then, my apologies ma'am" He said to Zecora as she nodded.

"It is alright. I'm sorry I gave you a fright." Sonic then lifted his hands away from his head and gave a thumbs up. "It's alright. Thanks for the save Zecora" He said to her. "I have done all I could to help, but I must say you are quite a marvel. I must go now back to my home, but to you my friends I wish safe travel." She said. She then picked up her bags and bowed. She then walked off leaving the three. Sally then turned to them as Sonic approached. "Thanks" He said he then turned to Twilight. "Both of you. I did hear what you both said and it's ok Sal you did all you could and Twilight I knew you'd be back." He said with a smirk. Sally and Twilight smiled at him, but Twilight's smile diminished. Sally noticed this and knew what she wanted her to do.

"Sonic?" Twilight said. Sonic turned to Twilight. "I need to talk to you. In private." She said. Sally then turned to the door and went out of the room closing it behind him. Sonic witnessed what this and then turned back to Twilight. "What's up Twi?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about…Sally." She said pausing as she didn't want to say it but she needed to or else. "What about Sally do you want to ask about?" Sonic asked her.

"Well it's just….sigh how do I put this….Sally well something I remember what Fiona said when we went to go get the last ingredient to the cure that she kept teasing me about me being your wife and kept saying how I'm…..inadequate." She said with her head down and ashamed. "And I keep looking at Sally and how she says all these things that you and her have done with each other and all these adventures you've been with, I've gotten jealous." She said as a few tears come down her face as she said this. "M-m-m-maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Twilight stop!" Sonic said. Twilight then turned to Sonic as he showed a worried face. "I don't want to hear that from you alright." He then went up to her and held her face with his hands. "Listen I understand how you feel, but look I didn't go with this because of the adventures I've been on with you or how good you looked. I chose you because I love you for who you are Twilight. When I first met you I didn't really see us being much, but as I got to know you more...you reminded me a lot of Sally except different. Like a calmer side to her." He said. This of course made Twilight smile.

"And plus you know when I do what I need to do in times. Its for a good reason, but no matter what the scenario nothing will change my love for you Twilight. I promise." He said. He then leaned right in and gave her a nice kiss on the lips. Twilight then just hugged him real tight embracing him as they kissed. After a few seconds they broke off and Twilight spoke as she rubbed Sonics chest.

"Sonic, I'm glad that you've told me that, I was just so worried that I…" She stopped herself as she went back to hugging Sonic she then spoke three words that seemed simple, but made a big impact in Sonic's heart. "...I love you." She said. Sonic just closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Twilight." He said. Sally then knocked.

"Come in." Sonic called out as the door opened and Sally was there looking away of the couple that were together. She then spoke. "I booked us some rooms for tonight." She said. Sonic then smirked. "Cool thanks Sal. So tomorrow." He said as he got up. "Why don't we head to the Crystal Empire to talk to Cadence and see if we can warn the others when we get there. Sound good with you two?" He asked. Twilight and Sally looked at each other and gave confident smiles. "Yeah that sounds perfect." Sally said. "I agree" Twilight said backing Sally up. Sonic nodded. "Alright then it's settled. Tomorrow." He then pointed out the window. "WE HEAD FOR THE EMPIRE!" He shouted.

Meanwhile Fiona was still laying there knocked out. That's when there were some sounds of someone stepping in grass approaching her. The figure was revealed to be Scourge who looked at his girl. He then went wide eyed as he picked her up. "Fiona? Who did this to you? Was it Sonic?" Fiona however didn't speak. Scourge could tell she was still alive because she gave out a pulse. He then turned to see the village and growled. "Urgh Sonic! Just you wait. You hurt my girl...I'll hurt yours...JUST YOU WAIT!" He said with a snarl. He then picked Fiona up bridal style and took her back to the cave. However he wasn't the only one who witnessed all the transpired.

In the meantime, in one of the mountain's caves, you can see Mephiles was standing in the middle of the room and staring at the on a holographic recording projected by computer that was standing in the left corner of the cave and looked more advanced than what Tails builds. He was watching over and over the recording of Twilight's actions in the fire form. After the video was over, he clicked the off button on his remote control and tuned his eyes to his guest couch as his face formed a smirk.

"Well well well. That was very impressive. It seems she is as strong as you said. Maybe even more than we both predicted eh Sombra?" He asked as a dark shadow emerged. That's when it took the form of a Anthro unicorn stallion wearing black armor with a red king's cape around him and a black crown on top. He then crossed his arms and rested his back onto the couch as he looked at the eyes of the dark Mobian.

"Yes, she does, even more so as she's become an alicorn. Since I last saw her… She changed a lot. This is perfect" He says as his voice was sounded with some joy in there but still very angry. Mephiles then chuckled evilly, before he headed toward his working desk, where his Spider dragon was sleeping behind his chair. He then sat down in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Really now? What is it if I may ask?" Mephiles asked the former king.

"All that you need to know is I want that rodent that is with her out of the picture. So that I may have Twilight for myself." He said to Mephiles.

"Very well, I'll bring someone with you to help out." Sombra then turned to exit from the cave. This was enough to Mephiles found himself confused and turned his eyes to where Sombra was watching, but only to see Fang approaching them. The Mobian hedgehog in white suit then raised his left eyebrow in question while he was staring at his weasel and then he folded his arms together.

"Yes, Fang?" He asked as his voice sounded calm, "Something happened?" Sombra chuckled at Mephiles, thus prompting the Mobian to turn to the Equestrian. When Sombra stopped laughing, he held his hand to his new 'business' partner.

"Mr. Mephiles, this is not what it looks like. This is someone I found for help, and I think that she can be usefull for you as well…" He then turned to weasel, whose eyes started to glowing in green, "Isn't that right….Queen Chrysalis?" He asked her. Mephiles eyes went wide, before he took his gaze at Fang, who was staring at him back and smirking. A moment later he was covered by a dark green aura from head to toes, and started to transform into something different. The he or rather she morphed at the hands and legs shifted to a black coat with holes in the legs. Its growth has increased, and the figure of a strictly masculine, became perfectly feminine. Huge breasts appeared on the chest, and over this she was wearing what looked like a tight outfit that fit and covered her but gave a perfect outline of her body with a green string wrapped around her torso. The wings sticking out of the back were insect wings. Her hair was a light green color as her eyes revealed a dark soul. The Queen then grinned evilly to the dark Mobian who was staring at her with a slightly surprised look on his face, but when she spoke she referred to Sombra.

"Oh yes, we shall Sombra." she said with her low female voice, which sounded devilishly but still very sexy. Mephiles was a little astonished by her sudden appearance, but was able to hide it from the both of them. He then grinned at her, and rested in his chair, by folding his arms on his chin level.

"Ah queen Chrysalis so nice to meet you at last." He said by sounding very much amused, "What you did was very impressive."

"Thank you very much, sir." Chrysalis said as she approached closer and stopped right in front of her desk, "Mephiles isn't it?" Mephiles chuckled devilishly and then he stood up as he went over to her and took her hand gently, and raised it to the level of his lips, "Oh, where's my manners?" He spoke with a slightly joking tone in his voice, "Allow me to introduce myself, Your Majesty. Mephiles the Dark." He then kissed her hand, by showing his hospitality, "You can feel yourself like at home."

Chrysalis smiled at him charmingly as she was pleased by his behaviour, "You're such a gentleman." She said, "I think we can find a common language."

"I have no doubt." Mephiles said, and then he helped her to sit in a comfortable chair before sitting back in his chair. He then folded his hands on his desk and fixed his eyes on a changeling Queen as he spoke with her again, "So I hear you have quite the reputation. We have much to discuss." He said. Chrysalis kept staring at him with a seductive smile on her face by resting her head on her left hand.

"Oh yes Mephiles and I want you to know." She then stopped and then she snapped her fingers. In a flash two elite guards in armor dropped down beside her and then bowed to her as she smiled, "We are all ears." She said as gave an evil smile and for a brief moment it looked as if her eyes shined a green color. This picture prompted a devilish smile on Mephiles lips and then he chuckled devilishly and started to scratch his dragon's head.

"Everything goes according to the plan." He said evilly as his eyes glowed with an acid green light.

 **NSH: Well well this is quite the spectacle huh? First Mephiles, then Sombra, and now Chrysalis?**

 **TOG: Yep, it's gonna be awesome! Also sorry I haven't been commenting lately, but I have been putting a few things here and there so yeah.**

 **NSH: Which is all cool with me. I'm glad you have been doing that TOG. I understand you've been busy we all have. Now real quick before ending this off. This is to Apexwolf. I was thinking we could try to talk to him so if you wish you can give me your email over one of your reviews and we can talk here, but anyways thanks again for support over this story it makes me happy with the support you give us and give BHG and TOG.**

 **TOG:Yeah thanks for reading, it's been a fun ride even if I'm sometimes not here, i'll be in spirit.**

 **NSH: Yeah and its always nice to know. So anyways thanks again TOG for your assistance and as always if you have an idea leave it in review and Favorite and follow to see future content. So until next time TOG send us off.**

 **TOG: See you guys NEXT TIME!**


	17. Crystal's, Magic, and a Sisters calling

At the Crystal Empire it was a peaceful wake up call for all the crystal ponies...Well it was until there was a loud shout.

"GOOD MORNING CRYSTAL EMPIRE" It said. The Crystal ponies were all shocked by the yelling and turned to the source to see Pinkie Pie with a megaphone. Manic covered hi ears and then turned to her. "Pinkie...Was that really necessary?" He asked her. Pinkie then gave a wide smile as she turned to Manic. "Yes Manic. It's a nice way to wake everyone here."

"I think that even Canterlot could hear you shout?" He said as he relieved his hands from his ears. He then turned to the crystal ponies who were confused by Pinkie's actions for a bit, but then just shrugged it off and went back to their normal daily activities. Manic then sighed in relief that the ponies didn't decide to come after them. That's when he and Pinkie were heading for the castle.

However along the way Manic heard someone call out to him and Pinkie. "YO MANIC! PINKIE!" The two then turned to spy it was no other then Manic's brother Sonic, Twilight, and Sally. Pinkie then gives a huge smile as she runs from Manic and tackles Twilight. "TWILIGHT!" She yelled as she jumped Twilight with a hug. However Twilight had used her Magic to hold her in place and set Pinkie down as she went up to them and giggled. "Hi Pinkie. Glad to see you haven't change much." She said as she smiled. Pinkie though still hugged her as she was showing she was pleased to see her old friend. Sonic and Sally approached Manic with Sonic and Manic giving each other an arm wrestle position

"Good to see ya bro." Manic said. Sonic smirked. "You too." Manic then turned to Sally. Manic had heard about her actions back in Appleousa from Sonic so he wasn't exactly pleased to see her at first. Sally looked away thinking the same, but then Manic held out his hand in an arm shaking position. Sally turned and looked a little surprised, but took the hand and shook it. "Haven't seen ya for a long time Sally. Nice to see ya again." He said as he smirked. Sally then smirked back.

"You too. You know before Sonic I recall that you tried to make a few moves on me. Guess you've really found someone else eh?" She said teasing Manic. Manic then gave a nervous chuckle as he had a sweatdrop and was scratching the back of his head. "Ehehe Yeah, but that was back when we were kids. I didn't quite know any better." He said. Sally's smirk just grew. "Mmmhmm." She said with her mouth closed. Pinkie though then appeared right in front of Sally which spooked her and then Pinkie started to shake her hands really fast and spoke in her hyperactive voice.

"Hi! You must be Sally! Nice to meet you! Well at first it wasn't going to be considering what you put my friend and my BF's brother through, but hey you made up for it! Do you like parties? I love parties! Maybe I can throw you one back at Ponyvi-" Her sentence was cut short by Manic who put his hand over her mouth to get her to calm down and turned to Sally while Twilight came up beside Sonic. Sally was in a very confused state while the three gave an awkward smile. "Hehe sorry about that Sal. Pinkie can get a little too… what's the word?" Sonic asked.

"Rambunctious?" Twilight asked trying to provide the right word to him. "Yeah. Something like that." He said agreeing with his wife. Sally was still confused, but shrugged it off. Sally then had a thought. "So why are you two here anyhow?" She asked Manic and Pinkie. Pinkie had settled down as Manic released her mouth so she could speak.

"Oh well we're here to see Sonia. After all been a little while since we saw her. Just wanted to see how she's doing is all." Pinkie said in hyper tone. "What about you?" Sonic then turned to Sally and Twilight showing he was concerned with telling them. Though he looked at the two and he knew they wanted him to say something. "Well I'll tell you after we see Cadence and Armor." He said. Manic and Pinkie looked at each other confused, but then nodded and then turned to Sonic. "Alright bro it if you say so." Manic said. As they were walking inside Pinkie and Manic had explained what occurred back at Canterlot involving Scourge, but right when they mentioned Shadow getting shot that's when Sally turned to him.

"I-Is he all right?" Sally asked. Manic nodded. "Yeah he's fine, but he's lucky that none of his inner organs got any damage. He however has to stay in the hospital to recover." He said. Sally sighed in relief, but Sonic was more concerned about Scourge, " _Scourge...well I should've figured if Fiona was here then Scourge wouldn't be too far behind, but why not come after me. It's me he has a grudge against? That doesn't make sense."_ He thought. Twilight looked at Sonic and saw his concern face and became worried.

"Sonic are you okay?" She asked him. Sonic was still in thought. "SONIC!" She shouted to get his attention. Sonic then got spooked but recovered and then turned his attention to her. "Yeah Twi?" He asked her. "I was asking you if you were alright. You wouldn't answer...Is there something bothering you?" She asked. Sonic looked away as he was closed his eyes. Lost in his thoughts. He then had flashbacks of his encounters with Scourge and how he tried to ruin everything for Sonic. Sonic then opened his eyes and said only one word. "Something." He said as he walked forward. Sally and Manic looked at each other as they both knew what was bothering Sonic. The group of five pressed onwards and then saw 2 familiar faces coming to them. "HEY SONIC! MANIC!"

The two looked to see Sonia who was wearing her usual outfit coming there way. The two then ran until they all met up. Sonia gave a hug to her two brothers and spoke. "Oh it's so good to see you two." She then turned her head to Sonic. "When I heard you and Twilight went off on your honeymoon I was quite surprised." She said. Sonic then brought his finger up and swayed it like he usually does when he teases his enemies. "Eh well Sis that's just how I work." He said. Sonia then just giggled at her brother. Though Flash then hovered down and landed and spoke. "Greetings Sonic and Manic. I assume you are here to see Sonia?" He presumed, but Sonic shook his head. "Well not just Sonia. Me, Twilight, and Sally came to talk with Cadence and Shining." He said. Twilight then approached Flash.

"Are they busy?" She asked him. "Well actually Shining is on the training grounds right now. I can go request a meeting with you." He said. Sonic and Manic then approached him. "We'll come with ya. I always wanted to know how my brother-in-law does things around here." Sonic said. Manic nodded in agreement. "Very well come on. I'll show you to the training grounds." Flash said as he walked forward. Sonic and Manic nodded, but then turned to the girls. "Sonia you go ahead and take them to see Cadence. We'll meet you there." He said. Sonia nodded and then Manic and Sonic turned to go and catch up with Flash. Sonia then turned to Sally, Twilight, and Pinkie. "Right so shall we head on over to the throne room?" She asked. The three nodded in agreement and were off.

In the training grounds you can see Shining Armor using a spear against two soldiers. As he was readying himself he turned to a new batch of candidates of soldiers. "Alright now listen up. Today's lesson will involve 2 on one battles. I want you to pay close attention as you may encounter situations like this in the future." He then signaled the two to come at him. At which they did. Sonic, Manic, and Flash came just in time to witness what happened next. Shining was actually deflecting both the spears, but didn't attack them. "You see the key is to focus on one, but to keep your guard up at all times." He said as he knocked the spear away and pinned one of them, but the other came right at him. He thought jumped into the air and knocked the guard down. He then landed and helped the two up and then turned to the candidates. "Study your opponents moves, Keep your guard up at all times, and subbed due one before going after the other. If you can manage that you'll be able to handle these types. Now I want you all to divide into groups of three and practice what we just discussed. DISMISSED!" He shouted. The candidates saluted and then got in there groups. That's when Armor turned to Sonic, Manic, and Flash and smirked. "Well if it isn't one of my best soldiers and my two brothers in law. How are you Manic and Sonic?"

"Doing pretty good Armor thank you for asking." Manic said as he gave an overconfident look. Flash then went up to Armor and stood tall. "Captain! Princess Twilight and Prince Sonic request an immediate audience with you and Princess Cadence." He said. Shining hearing this turned to Sonic who was for the first time Shining could see was giving a serious look he though only could be seen from Shadow. The minute he saw this he knew it had to be serious. He then approached Sonic. "I assume this has something to do with the letter we got from Luna.?" He asked. Manic nodded while Sonic was confused. "What letter?" He asked though Armor just turned away. "Let's go to the throne room. We'll talk more there." He said as they then walked out of the training grounds and go into the hallways of the castle.

They continue walking until they reach the throne room where the princess of the Crystal Empire/husband to Shining Armour, Cadence was busy talking with an official. That's when the doors opened and in came Sonia with Twilight, Pinkie, and Sally. She then stood from her throne. "Twilight!" She said with excitement. Twilight smiled as she approached her. "Cadence!" She said. The two then came face to face and then did their ritual. "SUNSHINE, SUNSHINE, LADYBUGS AWAKE. CLAP YOUR HANDS AND DO A LITTLE SHAKE!" They said as they back away and laugh. Sally though was confused and turned to Pinkie and Sonia as they approached the two.

"What was that?" She asked them. Pinkie and Sonia smiled and then Sonia spoke. "Oh that's just a little dance they do when they see each other. It's their thing." Pinkie then continued. "Yea. You see Cadence was Twilight's foal-sitter, and this was what they did back then. They are actually sisters in law since Shining Armor married Cadence, but you probably knew that already right?" She asked. Sally however was a little shocked to hear of that since she actually didn't have a clue about that. A few minutes passed as introductions came and went, but that's when Armor showed up with the guys in tow. As they came at the approach Cadence smiled.

"Ah Sonic, Manic. To what do I owe the pleasure from this visit?" She asked. Sonic then spoke. "Well Cadence me, Twilight, and Sally wanted to talk with you if now would be a good time?" He asked. Cadence then smirked. "Sonic I may be the ruler of the Empire and Shining may be the captain of the guard here, but you should realize we always have time to talk with our subjects. Especially family." She said with a smile. Sonic then smirked a little at her comment, but then the smirk started to fade as he spoke. "Ok so first of all from what Armor tells me you received a letter from Luna about the events from Canterlot?" He asked. Cadence nodded immediately in response. "Yes the news of that was most devastating. I am pleased that Shadow is making a full recovery however." Shining then spoke.

"I had more guards dispatched there just in case they decided to make another move." He said, but Sonic then frowned as he had his eyes closed. "Yeah...well I don't think it's just Canterlot their after…" He said. Cadence and Armor were confused by this. That's when Sonic then proceeded and explained what happened back at Rainbow falls with Fiona. Though as Sonic explained Twilight was becoming nervous. Sonic was able to get a quick glance and noticed twilight's fear of telling them about the "incident" at the cave. Sonic found a way to work around saying Twilight and Sally were able to overcome Fiona by working together and gave her the boot. Twilight sighed in relief quietly while Sally noticing just gave her a nudge with her elbow. After Sonic was finished explaining everyone was quiet. That's when Pinkie then spoke first.

"Whoa that sounds cranagerous." She said. Everyone turned to her and looked confused, but she then explained. "Crazy and dangerous." Sonia then grew concerned. "Well I'm glad your okay, but if Fiona was able to do that to Twilight we would all have been in trouble." She said. Manic then growled a little.

"Ergh unbelievable. I mean it's one thing to kill someone, but coming after us… This is the last straw. I say we gather the others and go hunt down Scourge and his gang post haste." He said. Cadence however shook her head. "Manic we don't know where they could be hiding and even if we did know they would probably be waiting for us." Cadence stated. Sally then spoke. "She's right Manic. The best thing we can do is first try to find out where they're hiding and come up with a plan." She said. However as they were talking in another room in the palace was filled with old items including a horseshoe shaped mirror. The mirror however was reacting as it turned into a liquid state and then something popped out. It had the silhouette of an Anthro pony. She was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a light yellow/green shirt with a black jacket and in the center of the shirt was a yellow and red sun. She had a yellow and red ponytail as well as a mane with the same color scheme. She however was a unicorn as she used her magic to then teleport before a guard came in and looked around only to see no signs of the pony.

Back at the throne room everyone was trying to think of a plan. Of course it was getting nowhere. However Shining came to a conclusion. "Well I think we need sometime to try and take this in. Twilight why don't you take Sally on a tour of the Crystal Empire to get her familiarised with the town. I'll have a discussion with the generals. Flash!" He said as he turned to Flash who stood tall. "I need you to fetch the generals and then make sure they are ready for the meeting." He said. Flash nodded. As he proceed to leave. Twilight then turned and grabbed Sally. "Come on Sally I'll show you around town." She said as she smiled. Sally then smiled back "I would really enjoy a tour. It was nice to meet you Princess Cadence and Prince Armor." She said. With that the two left however Sonic then ran after them. "Hey you're not leaving me out of this one" He called out as he chased after the two.

Twilight had brought Sonic and Sally to the middle of town where they were taking in the sights. Twilight then pointed to different areas "Over there is where the markets are. You can get anything you need from the Crystal Empire from there." Sally then spotted what looked like a crystal statue of Spike with a heart in his hand. This of course raised questions in Sally's mind. "Um hey Twilight. Who's that?" She asked. Twilight and Sonic looked at where she was pointing and then smiled. "Oh that's Spike. My assistant. He actually helped save the Crystal Empire when he brought the crystal heart back to the center of the Empire." She said. Sonic of course chuckled. "Yeah, but he's so full of it he won't stop bragging about it. I kid you not." He said. Twilight then giggled. "Of course how could I forget." She said. That's when the both chuckled and Sally found it amusing as well. That's when Sonic turned to a cafe and then pointed to it.

"Hey why don't we grab a quick bite?" He suggested. Twilight and Sally nodded in agreement, but then Twilight turned and looked at the cafe. That's when she approached it to get a better view while Sonic was a little concerned. "What's wrong Twilight?" He asked her. Twilight was getting a closer look and saw a pony at the window who looked familiar. " _It can't be… Can it?"_ She thought, but that's when she recognized her which makes her gasp and smile happily "SUNSET!" Sonic said as he looked at his watch "Twilight it's two pm. It's still too early for a sunset." He pointed out, but Twilight just sighed. "No not that kind of sunset. I'm talking about the pony in the window" She said as she pointed at the window showing the pony from before who was in the room with the mirror. She then ran for the cafe which caught Sonic and Sally off guard as they ran after her. Twilight then entered the cafe and found the table the pony was at. She then called out. "Sunset Shimmer!" Sunset almost spit out her drink, but then turned to see Twilight.

"Twilight." She said as she got up from her table and ran to her. The two then envelope each other in a hug. After they relieved each other Sunset spoke. "It's so good to see you again Twilight." She said. Twilight smiled. "You to Sunset." That's when Sonic and Sally entered the cafe.

"Twilight can you please not run off like that." Sonic said. That's when Sunset turned to him. "Well well if it isn't the great hedgehog himself" She said, prompting Sonic to grin smugly and standing in a superman pose, "The one and only!" He said as his voice exploded with coolness and awesomeness. Sunset of course rolled her eyes at Sonic while Sonic kept grinning, but Sally was confused. "You three know each other?" She asked. Sonic, Sunset, and Twilight turned to Sally and then Sonic spoke. "Oh yeah. Sunset Shimmer meet Sally Acorn. Sal this is are friend Sunset. Met her a while back… well Twilight was the first to meet her." Sally was confused. Twilight could see it and then sighed. "Why don't we sit down and explain how we met." She suggested. "Yes that would work." Sunset said.

The group sat down as they ordered some drinks. Twilight had explained when she first met Sunset when Sunset stole her crown to use it as her own and conquer Equestria, but after defeating her did Sunset learn her mistakes. This surprised Sally as she spoke. "I see. So you wanted Equestria for yourself?" She asked which made Sunset look away in shame. "... *Sigh*... I'm not proud of myself for it. I had to really make up for the damage I did and it was no easy task, but it's thanks to Twilight and the others for helping me through tough times." She said Sally smiled and then turned to Sonic. "So how did you find out about Sunset Sonic?" She asked him. Sonic then scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well you see eheh Twilight had a while back built a portal to get to that world, but when I found it I might have accidentally activated and destroyed it." He said. Sally then gave a grin as she gave him a nudge in a left shoulder, "Why am I not surprised?" She asked him, as she decided to shrug it off. "Do I want to know how you managed it?" She asked him.

Sonic then had a flashback to when he found the portal and activated it. Once the device was powered up Sonic smirked. "Well this is new. Well time to see where you go. Let's do it to it!" He then ran, but that's when a cord caught him and he tripped and started flipping around like a ball. The cord however broke off with electricity coming from it. Sonic was trying to bounce off the wall, but then got caught and was electrocuted, but then as he was trying to recover that's when the portal started to react and suck him in. He then tried to get away and grabbed the shelf, but was hit in the face by about 10-20 of the books on the shelf. After that he then lost his gripped and was pulled through however that's when the bookshelf timbered and fell right on top of the portal Twilight made and smashing it to pieces. When he popped out he hit the ground and then turned to see Sunset right in front and Sonic had his hand behind is head. "Hi how are ya." The flashback ends and then he had a sweatdrop. "Um no you don't" He said. Sally then rolled her eyes and then turned to Sunset again. "So Sunset what else can u tell me about this other world and how things are done there?" She asked.

However as they were talking back at the castle two guards passed by a window, but as they passed by two elite changelings slipped in and so did a third, but this one was not only female, but wearing a special changeling outfit. It was a commander. She then turned to the other two changelings and nodded. The two then stood and used their shapeshifting powers to turn into guard ponies that's when the commander had a flashback to when they were in the cave.

"I have a little assignment for you. According to Chrysalis you're one of her top commanders so that's why I trust you to do this. You must secure this." He said as he turned to his monitor showing an image of the mirror that Sunset came through. "Obtain this by any means necessary. Is that understood?" The changelings acknowledged by bowing to him and the commander spoke. "Oh don't worry. In the name of Chrysalis we will not fail you." The flashback ends with her starting to shapeshift into a regular pony and then turned to the two elite changelings in disguise. "Now remember you two we must secure the artifact. Do whatever means necessary. Is that clear?" She asked giving them an evil eye to make sure the two wouldn't crack. The two then saluted and spoke simultaneously. "YES MA'AM!" They said.

Meanwhile Sonia was coming up on Flash. "Hey wait Flash. I'll join you." She said as she caught up to him in the hall. Flash then placed his helmet on his head. "Sonia you know you don't have to follow me wherever I go. I can take care of myself." Sonia however just smirked as she got in front of him. "What? Are you saying there's a rule where a girl can't follow his boyfriend even though he's a guard?" She said as she scratched his chin. Flash though was a little stammered. "No.. but I do have a job to do and I don't want you to be bored with just walking around and-" Flash though was interrupted by Sonia just placing a finger on his lips. She then gave a seductive smile. "You know how much I love a man in uniform." She said. Flash smiled at this and that's when Sonia gave him a quick peck on the lips. After that she backed off and then spoke. "So shall we be on our way?" She asked. Flash smirked. "Alright your majesty of course." He said as they made their way through the hallways.

On there way they spot two guards and a regular crystal pony walking towards them. "Hello Captain Sentry Sir!" One of them said as the two bow to him with respect as he then felt nervous from this.

"Guys, take it easy." He said as they then got up.

"Sir, we need to ask you something." He then turned his attention to the pony next to them. "We were trying to escort this tourist to see Princess Cadence and wants to talk with her." He said as the pony was nodding to conform this.

Sonia was confused from this and decided to speak out. "Wait, last I check Cadence never gets visits…. At least never this quickly." She said whispering that last part. Then she thought more and then realized something as she sees the pony tourist. "And wait, aren't you a crystal pony, don't you already know Cadence?" She asked. The commander though was prepared. "Yes I never met her personally. I only know her by her title around here and from seeing her from when she first came to the Empire." She said covering up her true intentions. Sonia then wondered about something. "Hey wait, why would you let an unknown citizen just walk in here? Flash do you guys do that?" She asked him as he was quick to respond.

"Well no, not unless they do have a reason to be here or if they inform others." He then looked at the two guards though one of them then goes and kicks Sonia's head as she then falls to the floor. Flash was surprised by this and was about to answer to why did he do that, the other one tried to kick him, though Flash caught it and stopped it from reaching his head. But as he tries to fight back he was pinned down by the tourist pony and then knocks him out and then gets back up.

"Quickly we must find the mirror before our cover is blown, and before these two wake up!" The changeling commander said to the two transformed changelings as they nodded. They ran through the hallway but not before over the corner of the hallway Manic looked over and heard all the noise and turned to Pinkie. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Pinkie turned to him and then let her ears open wide to try and listen. "Um no sorry Manic." Manic however was a little suspicious and turned to see a shadow running down the hall. Manic then developed a frown. "Hey Pinkie I'll be right back alright. I need to check on something." He said. Pinkie was a little suspicious of this, but then spoke. "Alright if you say so." She said. Manic then started to walk down the hall the changelings went.

They then stopped in front of a door and the commander smiled as she opened it. They then approached the mirror as the commander shapeshift back to her changeling form. "Here it is. Come… quickly before.-"

"Before someone catches you?" Manic said as the changelings then turned their attention to him standing in front of the chamber door. The changelings were surprised as they didn't show signs of giving up. Manic however smirked. "Alright boys we can do this one of two ways. One you surrender peacefully or two I give you guys the beat down of the century." The Changelings however were in a triangle formation. Manic's smirk then grew. "Alright if that's how you want to play. Then let's shake things up." He said as he touched his drum necklace.

Sonic, Twilight, Sally, and Sunset got out of the cafe after a nice round of coffee, but as they were talking that's when there was a huge rumble that shook things up. "An earthquake, but that's impossible." Sunset said. Of course though Sonic had a theory. "No, I know this sort of tremor before, usually my brother can summon drums that can do stuff like that, though he usually does that when he's facing enemies." He said as Sunset was perplexed as to what he said though didn't say anything.

"We might need to check it out and see what's up." He asked as he then got ready to make a run for the castle. The girls agreed and like that they made a run for the castle. As they got there they saw guards running for down the hall. "Where there are guards usually means that's where the trouble is." Sally pointed out. Sonic nodded in agreement with her. Twilight though was able to catch one of the guards.

"Guard what's going on? Tell me." She said. The guard then saluted. "There has been a breach your majesty." He said as he saluted and then made a run. Twilight turned to the others and then followed the guards to the source of the trouble. They then arrive at the mirror room to find it completely trashed. The four were in shock, but that's when Pinkie walked up to them looking very sad. "Pinkie what happened here?" Twilight asked. Pinkie just looked as surprised as Twilight was "I'm not sure, but I heard Manic's drums and I got worried when I got here this is what I saw." She said. They looked around for any signs only to find Manic laying on the ground as he was beaten down to a pulp. Pinkie saw this and goes to him looking distressed.

"Manic! Are you ok, sweetie please speak to me!" She said worried. Manic then stirs and opened his eyes slowly, as he groaned weakly. He then smiled when he saw his girl's blue eyes and chuckled himself awkwardly. "Yeah I'm ok baby." He said with a sarcastic tone. Pinkie smiled and gave him a big hug of course he yelled as he was still in pain. After a few seconds Pinkie let go and then Manic looked at Sonic. "Oh hey bro." He said.

Sonic though gave a serious face, "Manic what happened?" Sonic asked. Manic then sighed. "Changelings happened bro." He said. Sunset however looked at where the mirror was and then went wide eyed. "Its….It's gone!" She whispered. Twilight then turned to her. "What is it Sunset?" She asked. Sunset though pointed to the section of the mirror however when Twilight looked there was no sign of it whats so ever. Manic then groaned as he struggled to get up while Pinkie tried to make him sit down. "Manic don't you're still hurt." She said.

"Sonic listen. While I was barely conscious I heard about a rendezvous point somewhere in the snowy plains outside of the Crystal Empire. You might still be able to catch them if you hurry." Sonic nodded. This of course interested Sunset as she wanted the mirror back so she could return to that other world. "Alright Manic. Don't worry I'll catch them faster than you can say Sonic Boom."

"Sonic Boom." Manic said sarcastically. To which made him and Sonic laugh a little. He then turned, and was about to run, but Twilight grabbed him. "Hold on Sonic. Maybe we should come with you. The changelings are pretty tough and are known for their tricks. We can be useful for you." She said with a confident tone in her voice. Sonic was only about to grin at his wife as he took her hand and spoke with her, "Well I considered your offer for you to go with me, but if you suggest it yourself, then... *shrug*... Let's find them and kick their asses." He said with a coolness in his voice. Twilight was staring at him with a blank look on her face, as she didn't expect a words like this from him, and then she raised her left eyebrow and became skeptical.

"Well… Kick their… ahem… backs sounds like a good idea, but do you even know about where they are in the plains?" She asked him by sounding skeptical. Sonic was ready to answer, but before he could say at least one word, he sighed wordlessly and shook his head as all of his enthusiasm now gone. Twilight nodded at him and crossed her arms by becoming really bossy.

"Very well. Then why don't you run ahead and scout things out, but…" She said as she got stern. "Don't engage them until we get there got it?" She said. Sonic then groaned. "Oh come on Twi it's just 3 changelings" He said, but Twilight gave one of these *I'm serious* look, to which Sonic had to give up. He then nodded at her by implying that he will do what she says. He then turned away from her and started to grimacing himself as if mimicking Twilight's facial expression and her words, "Be-be-be…" He whispered himself quietly before he dusted off. On running he had only one idea in his mind, " _Man, this marriage wasn't that awesome like in those movies."_

Twilight then sighed when he was out of sight. "Alright come on we better gear up and Sunset if you-" She turned to see Sunset, but Sunset was nowhere in sight. "Hey where did Sunset go?" She asked.

In the meanwhile Sonic had arrived in a part of the plains and came to a stop. He then felt a breeze hit him and he shivered a little. "Man this place reminds me a lot of the Icecap zone back on Mobius." He said. "What's the icecap zone?" A female voice asked. Sonic turned around to see Sunset having her arms crossed which of course made him to groan in annoyance. " _Oh great a stow away. Just what I need."_ He thought. He then turned completely around and faced her.

"Sunset what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Sunset was shivering a little, but spoke. "I..c-c-came to help you." She said. Sonic then sighed. "Sunset look at you. Your shivering like crazy. Your not use to the cold weather. I've ran in area's like this all the time back home." He pointed out. "It might be best if I take you back-"

"NO!" Sunset shouted which surprised Sonic as he backed away a little frightened by Sunset. Sunset then calmed down and spoke to him calmly. "Sigh I'm sorry, but that mirror…As you know it's the only other way back to that world." She said, but this confused Sonic. "Well yeah, but… from what I hear this is where you were from originally… I thought you would want to come back here after so long." He said.

"Well it's just… while that is true I've grown more attached to that world then I do here. In a way it's… Like my real home." She said. This of course made Sonic go into a though as he never thought it would mean that much to her. He then came out of his thought and then smirked as he shrugged. "Alright then Sunset. Whatever it takes we will get that mirror back. That's a Sonic promise." He said as he gave a thumbs up. Sunset nodded in agreement and the two set out across the plains.

It had been about a good 10 minutes since they've been in the plains, but lucky for then there wasn't a blizzard so they could see perfectly. That's when they heard some noise and Sonic along with Sunset dove right behind a bush to hide and they spotted the three changelings the two guards in front of the mirror guarding it while the commander pulled out a crystal orb that spewed out some green smoke. Sonic and Sunset were observing from a good distance so they could hear, but be unseen.

"Your majesty we have successfully secured the mirror." The commander said. This of course pleased Chrysalis. "That's good commander now hurry and bring it back here before those rotten ponies discover your location." She said. The commander bowed and then the smoke faded from the orb. Sonic then turned to Sunset. "Was that who I think it was?" Sonic asked. "Yes I do believe so… but it was to hard to tell from this distance." Sunset said confirming his suspicions. "But what I'm trying to figure is… why the mirror?" She asked. Sonic had an idea

"Well it does open a portal to another world right?" He asked. Sunset gave it a thought and then went wide eyed as she knew what Sonic was getting at. They then turned to see the changelings picking up the mirror. "Come on you two pick up the pace before were spotted!" She shouted. Sonic then smirked.

"This is perfect we'll follow them right to their hideout and then we can jump Chrysalis." He said as he was about to take off, but then Sunset grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back before the changelings notice him. "Hold on Sonic. Twilight said just to watch. I do agree we follow them, but we should probably wait and get some more information." She said. Sonic gave it a thought and sighed "But this is our one chance to take down!" He pointed out, but Sunset was still lenient. "Sonic come on. If we know what Chrysalis is up to we can sabotage it before it can come into effect." Sonic wanted to argue more, but figured it was pointless at this point and then sighed in defeat. "Alright Sunset we'll do this yours and Twilight's way" He said. The two stayed behind the snowy trees watching carefully as the changelings were walking with the mirror in tow. As they were hiding behind the trees they never realized the commander already knew of their presence. The two had been following the changelings for some time until they spotted them going in a small cave. Sonic and Sunset turned to each other and nodded as they proceeded into the cave. As they proceeded they were having a rough time getting through considering they were in the dark and had no source of light.

"Urgh it's really hard to see where we're going." Sonic said as he was holding his hands out so he could feel any surface pop up. Sunset then sighs. "Here allow me." She then powered up her horn and like that a light was shined and lit up the way. The two had been walking for a good long while, but found no signs of the changelings. "Man did we really lose them...I mean they have to be as lost as we are." He said. Sunset however just kept looking ahead. "No changelings have a unique way of seeing in the dark. So they know where they're going." She said to him.

Sonic was only about to sigh in response, his face showed a signs of jealousy, "I'd love to have the ability of seeing in the dark man." He muttered as his eyes went narrowed. Sunset chuckled slightly over his words and shook her head, knowing that he was right somehow. The two overtook almost a half of the way down to the caves, and stopped their track when they reached a divarication contains of three different caves. The two looked at the cave holes questioningly not knowing where did changelings go.

"Hmmm… Where to go now?" Sonic asked. Sunset scanned the holes, before looking to the ground to see the traces. But there was no traces. Sunset then frowned in annoyance and the two returned their attention to the cave holes.

"Well that's just great!" She grunted in annoyance, "How do we know where they're going now?" Sonic though just perked up to the sound of talking. That's when he smirked and pointed. "This way." He said. Sunset turned to him and gave a confused look. "How do you know?" She asked. Sonic smirked. "It helps to have good hearing." Sunset rolled her eyes at his comment. Sonic and Sunset went in and the whispers were now loud enough for Sunset to hear as they got close. "Ok must admit you've got some good listening skills." She said. Sonic just turned and winked at her. As they did they entered a large cavern however that's when the whispering ceased. Sonic then felt a chill hit his quells.

"Sunset?" He said. "Yes Sonic?" she asked as they looked around a bit. "You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" He asked her. "Actually now that you mention it yes I do." However that's when Sonic looked up and then went wide eyed. Sunset turned to him and looked confused. "What whats wrong?" She asked. Sonic's face twisted to angry as he suspected that there was something wrong, "I have this feeling now." He said quietly and coldly, "I could feel that someone's watching us both." He then turned around to see if his feelings were true. But except the dark corridor he saw nothing in there. Still he didn't felt himself relief, and vice versa, he felt even more worried as he heard the whispers again only they were much closer. Sunset grew worried as well, as she heard the whisper as well.

"What is that?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I think we better to get out of here." Sonic stated.

At the moment when the two were ready to make their way to the exit, three changelings jumped out of the darkness from behind their backs. Sonic and Sunset turned around sharply, and saw their attackers. Sonic reacted first and before changelings rushed at the two. He was able to jump over and used a spindash to knock them down, but as he did 3 more took their place. Sonic of course growled. "Urgh should've figured there wouldn't just be a few." He then rushes at them and then starts to homing attack each one. Meanwhile Sunset is cornered by about 10 changelings. They thought it was going to be an easy win for them, however Sunset noticed some loose rocks behind the changelings. She then used her magic and pulled the rocks right at the back of their heads with some strong force. Due to the impact the changelings were knocked unconscious. The two kept fighting off the horde of changelings, but then they spotted an exit and nodded. They then started to make a run for it until they saw someone come by. It was Twilight. Sonic then smirked

"Oh good it's just you Twilight." Sonic said as he approached her. "We thought you were a changeling. Listen thought we need your help." Sunset however was suspicious of how Twilight got here so easily and where the others were. Twilight then smirked. "Really? You don't say… Sonic!" She then zapped him with her magic and knocked him unconscious. Sunset saw this and then went in a fighting stance. "I knew it. Changeling!" 'Twilight' then smirked and shapeshifted to the female commander from before who just smirked. "Very good observation. However…" one of the elite changelings sneaks up right behind Sunset which is unknown to her, but not the commander. That's when the commander smirked as she finished her sentence. "Not good enough" Sunset then turned behind her and the last thing she saw before it went dark was the elite changeling. Sunset then slowly began to stir awake as she groaned.

"Well nice to see you awake sleepy head." Sonic's voice said. Sunset looked around and saw they were surrounded by changelings and tied up. The commander then approached them with the crystal orb in her hands. "Our majesty wishes to speak with you." She said and placed the orb on the stone next to Sonic. Orb then activated itself and shone with acid green light. Sonic's eyes grew wide as he fixed his eyes on orb and was wondering about what is this thing, and what this thing is doing. But the answer came on its own, as the orb then showed the image of dark green mare, with a horn on its forehead. Her face was pale green in color. She was staring right at the two with a smirk on her face.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, as I might guess." She spoke to him, by having a vicious tone in her voice. Sonic, though, was confused, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, you never heard of me from your dearest wife?" The mare asked him again. Sonic then gave a stern look after getting a better look at the mare. "Oh yeah. Now I remembered. The changelings queen… Chrysalis." He said as the fog revealed her face. "Have to say your a lot uglier in person than I imagined, to be honest." Chrysalis however chuckled evilly over his words, as she always took her enemies insults as the attempt to save their lives.

"Oh, why must you be so harsh big boy?" She said, as if teasing him, "I only wish to speak with you. However I am most disappointed I thought you would put up more of a fight then that." Sonic then smirked. "Well if you want I can give you a better show if you would like?" Chrysalis though chuckled as she passed her fog hand on him. "Hmm as much fun as it would be to see a handsome devil like yourself try. I have much bigger plans for you." She said as she smirked a devilish smile. She thought decided to play with his mind a little. "Though you seem like a reasonable man. So maybe if you just come with me and cooperate for some time. I need your help with one thing…" She said as she lowered down to her trying to seduce Sonic. Sonic was just keeping a smirk face. "Wow I've never known you to be so...so-" Chrysalis however interrupted him by placing a finger on his mouth. "Were you about to say the word sexy big blue?" She asked, but Sonic just gave a smirk as he looked confident. "Sexy doesn't always mean beautiful Chrysalis." He said by trying to teasing her. But Chrysalis knew these kind of games and chuckled simply, before speaking with him again.

"Oh you really love to play hard to get don't you." She asked. Sonic however was able to find a sharp edge on the walls surface and began cutting the rope. "Only when I have to." He said. Chrysalis then winked at him, "You know? I like your spirit. I think you can be useful for us." She said before she turned away as her fog just started to fade into the sphere, "Bring me the hedgehog, and the mirror. And the other one..." She then looked at a confused Sunset, and her lips formed an evil half smile, "You can do with her whatever you want." She then looked back at her warriors, "But do not take it for long.", Her guards bowed solemnly to their Queen, "Yes, your majesty." They said in union, before the fog faded away. The changelings then turned at their prisoners and headed at them by wearing a sinister expressions on their faces.

Sonic however noticed that the ropes of his snapped finally and then he smirks. He then jumps at the changelings bonking them on the heads knocking them out. He then lands right beside Sunset and quickly unties her. "Not too bad Sonic." She complimented him. Sonic then smirked. "Thanks Sunset. I am known for my surprises." He said as he helped her up. The two then turned to the horde of changelings approaching them. They got into a fighting stance readying themselves for them, but as they approached two pink lasers shot down and knocked the horde back a bit. Sonic took a look up and saw Sonia with her keytar on and Twilight as he horn was glowing as well as Manic and Sally. The four then jumped down and landed.

"Guess we got here just in time huh Sonic?" Sonia asked. Sonic then smirked. "Nice timing you two." He said as he gave a thumbs up however Twilight wasn't too pleased to see him. "I ask you to do one simple thing Sonic, but you didn't listen did you?" She asked in a mad tone. Sonic groaned at her in annoyance as he smacked himself on the face. He then frowned at her and placed his both hands on his waist.

"Hey for the record I never engaged them. They snuck attacked me and Sunset." He said with a tone completely displeased and irritated, that his wife is mad at him again. Twilight however just gave a *oh really?* look, and of course Sonic sighed in annoyance as he's not wanting to deal with this. He then gave her a tired look and slouched.

"Look can we argue later and just take care of the changelings." Sonic asked as he was showing he was serious. "Alright then." She sighed as she and the others as well though Sunset was quick to see something happening while they were talking. The commander and her two elite guards were slipping away with the mirror. Sunset then gave a stern look as she then just yelled. "HEY STOP!" She then just ran and teleported beyond the changelings and after the 3 elites Sonic notices this and speaks to the others. "Guys we need to take care of these minions and help Sunset." Sonic said. That's when Twilight took her his shoulder. "We'll clear a path for you. Once it's clear you go after Sunset." Sonic then turned to her. "You guys sure?" Manic smirked. "Relax bro we can handle it." Sonic then gave it a quick thought and then nodded. Manic then summoned his drums as he and Sonia looked at each other and gave each other a smirk as they then started to play causing a wave of rocks to come crashing down on the changelings giving a clear path in the middle. Sonic then made a run for it and ran through the center while Twilight, Sally, Sonia, and Manic held the changelings from catching up with him.

In the meantime Sunset had catched up to the commander and her elites. Sunset then just growled at them and shouted "HEY!" The three turned to see her for a short second and then Sunset teleports to block them. "You three aren't going anywhere with that mirror." She said. The commander then smirks. "Really you think you can take us?" She asked as they placed the mirror down. Sunset then readies herself has the three surround her and then one of the elites dive straight at her. Sunset however teleports from this and appears behind the changeling and gives him a good round house kick to his head. The changeling recovered, but Sunset then charged up a magic punch and got him right between the eyes to which the elite goes flying and slams into the wall and falls leaving him unconscious. Sunset pleased with this failed to notice the commander who grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. "You are most annoying. You have interfered for the last time." She said as she then grabbed Sunsets throat and started to take her to a deep deep hole. Sunset struggled to get out, but was helpless as she thought it was over.

That's when there was a sonic boom and like that Sunset was grabbed out of the commanders grips and was set down by the blue blur. The commander turned to see Sonic smirking as he waved his finger back in forth as if telling her *I don't think so*. "Nice try, but I won't let you do that to any of my friends." He said. The commander then hissed as the other elite changeling got behind them. Sonic turns to it as Sunset looks at the commander and like that it's a double battle. Sonic was throwing kicks left and right, but this was no problem for the changeling as he dodges them, but Sonic starts to pick up speed, but then the elite changeling then stops and shape shifts into Sonic. He then smirked, but Sonic then smirked. "Heh not a bad look for ya. It's almost a shame I'm gonna have to wipe that smirk on your face." He said. The two then ran and collided, but the fake Sonic was pushed back , but caught his grip as he was on his feet. Sunset and the commander were in a hand to hand combat as Sunset was doing her best to get at the commander without getting hit herself. The commander however was able to land a nice 360 on Sunset knocking her back. Sunset then hit the mirror to which it was at the edge. The two then got a view as the mirror was tipping. Sunset and the commander then ran to try and stop the mirror, but as it went over Sunset tumbled and went over the edge. She was able to grab a rock sticking out, but she couldn't hold on for too long. The Commander however hover thanks to her wings and laughed at Sunset's predicament.

"Oh how funny it is. That you are stuck where I was going to throw you. Now as much fun as I would watching you fall. I have a mission to complete" She said as she noticed the mirror hanging on a ledge. She then smirked as she went right for it. It looked like she was going to succeed, but that's when a hard rock pelted her right in the head knocking her out. As she lost consciousness her wings ceased to flap and she was falling, but not before her hand got the mirror and took it with her as they fell into the hole to who knows where. Sunset watched as the mirror fell. Her only way back was gone. She then started to shed a tear as she felt she lost everything, but that's when her grip started to go. She tried to pull herself up, but couldn't. She looked up and didn't see anyone. Eventually she lost her grip and started to fall. She started to shout as she was starting to fall, but it was cut short when she closed her eyes. She then reopened them to see she wasn't falling. She then looked up and spotted Sonic who had caught her arm and was grunting.

"I got you Sunset." He said as he grunted and started to pull her up. Sunset was at first shocked, but then started to smile showing she was happy her friend came to her rescue. Sonic had pulled her all the way up. Sunset then looked away not as the smile slowly faded. "Thank you Sonic. For saving me." She said as she looked back at the hole. She then looked down hoping to see any signs of the mirror, but there were no signs. She then eventually accepted the possibility that it was gone for good. Sonic though noticed Sunset's sadness and sighed. "Sunset." He said. Sunset then turned to him responding to her name. "I'm...I'm sorry. I made a promise to you… I said I would get the mirror back… but I failed in getting the mirror back… I wish I could get it back, but…" He then looked down sad a little for his failure. For a moment there was silence as Sonic and Sunset were trying to figure out each other's thoughts. Sunset then broke the silence and spoke. "It was them" She said. Sonic however was confused by her choice of words, but then Sunset started to explain. "My friends in that world… It was them that I was more worried about. See I don't know anyone in this world… I don't have any friends in this world… In that one I have many friends. People I can trust. People I care about, but now… I have no way to get back now… I can never go back to them… I'm all alone Sonic… I don't have anyone here." She said as she started to go to tears. She felt so alone as if she had been abandoned. Sonic then looked at her and then sighed as he felt bad for her. It wasn't fair to her that she had to suffer a price. Sonic then went to her and spoke.

"Sunset… Smile." He said. Sunset looked at him with her face filled with tears as she was confused by seeing Sonic smirking at her, "Look you think you're alone, but you're not… You have me, Twilight, Spike, and many others here. You think we wouldn't accept you, but you're very wrong. Listen I get it's hard… To be away from your friends, to think your alone in a strange world, and how do you think Twilight felt when she first went to that world to stop you?" He asked her. "I'm sure she felt the same way you do now, but she didn't give up and look what happened. So my question to you is are you going to let this get to you? Or are you gonna stand up and walk it off?" Sunset looked at Sonic and then smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Y-You're right Sonic. It's not going to help if I beat myself down. All I can do is move forward." She said. She then unexpectedly gave him a hug. Sonic was caught off guard by this, but Sunset spoke. "Thank you Sonic." She said. Sonic then hugged her back. "Anytime." After they relieved each other Sonic then pointed to where they came from.

"Come on let's get out of here and go find the others." Sunset nodded and the two left the cavern. A few minutes later after hooking back up they returned to the castle and reported the events to Cadence and Armor. This however made Cadence most disturbed. Flash then bowed to Cadence. "Forgive me your majesty. I was careless. If i hadn't let my guard down I could've stopped them from taking the mirror in the first place and none of the events would've transpired." He said. Sonia though spoke. "It wasn't all you. I got in your way as well. I made you drop your guard. I should never have interfered with your job."

"Enough!" Cadence called out. "Regardless of whose fault it is the events have already transpired. There's no use getting mad over it. However to you Sunset… my dear friend. I'm sorry we could not recover the mirror. Please accept my apologizes." Sunset smiled and shook her head. "It's not your fault. You all did your best." She said. Cadence then nodded. That's when a crystal pony guard came in and went to Armor. "Captain Armor. I'm afraid to report that-" He was cut short when Armor held his hand out and closed his eyes looking away for a second. He then speaks. "Let me guess. They got away didn't they?" He said as he turned back to the guard and opened his eyes. He then grunted in a little to which this just made Manic a little shocked. "Wait hold on. How can an entire Changeling army just vanish? That is impossible!" He said, but Shining then turned to him. "They have there ways Manic." Manic then sighed as was everyone wasn't pleased about this.

Much later at the train station Sonic, Sally, and Twilight were at the train station with all their stuff packed and ready to go. Sonic was talking with his brother and sis while Twilight was giving her brother, sister in-law, and Pinkie a farewell hug. "You sure you can't stay for another few days bro?" Manic asked Sonic. "Sorry Manic, but we just gotta move on. It was though great seeing you again." He then turned to Sonia. "You too Sonia." Sonia then gave him a nice hug. "Good luck Sonic. Try not to end up dead while traveling around." She said. Sonic then smirk. "I'll try not to sis."

"Now Twily remember if you ever need anything…" Shining said. Twilight rolled her eyes and then smiled finishing what Shining was going to say. "I know give you and Cadence a shout." Shining smiled as he fluffed up his sister's hair. Twilight then snickered as her brother fluffed her hair. That's when the whistle blew letting everyone know the train was departing.

"Alright everyone, let's g-" Sally called out though she was interrupted by someone shouting, everyone looks and see Sunset coming to them though she actually looked excited as she called out. "HEY WAIT!" She said. She then stopped as she was catching her breath. Sonic then approached her. "Sunset what are you doing here?" He asked. Sunset then smirked. "I've decided to come along with you guys… It has been a very long time since I've seen my home. I thought I would take the chance to see how much it's changed since I was last here." She said with a smile.

Sonic, Twilight, and Sally each look at each other as Sunset was putting in her suitcase near the train. But as Twilight was about to talk with her Sonic was the first to talk. "That's great, we'd be honored to have you with us!" Sonic said which Twilight and Sally smiled and nodded in agreement. That's when the train whistled again and the conductor called out. "LAST CALL! ALL ABOARD!"

"Oh that's our cue. Let's go." Sunset said as she hopped on. Sally and Twilight followed with Sonic bringing up the rear. He then turned to the others as he waved farewell. "Don't worry we'll be careful. Just watch out for any other surprise guests alright?" They all nodded and like that Sonic disappeared into the train car and the train was off for their next destination.

Meanwhile at the cave Chrysalis was with the two elite guards as they reported to her. She then looked at her fingernails as she heard this. "So from what I hear you both failed in your mission to seize the mirror. Am I wrong boys?" She asked them to which they nod and say nothing. Chrysalis then place her hand down on the arm of the chair she was in and then closed her eyes. "That is most displeasing to hear especially from two of my top elite changelings." Then Mephiles walks in to see what was happening.

"So, they've come back empty handed eh?" He then walks to them, they're looking scared as they felt his presence. "I guess we should see some punishment for them are in order?" He suggested to which Chrysalis then had an idea.

"You know Mephiles if a lady is going to be staying here, you really need to clean this place up a bit." She said as Mephiles was thinking off a punishment. Seeing this as an opportunity Mephiles then turned to the two and then pointed to them. "You two… due to your failure your punishment will be to tidy up this place." He then shows them brooms, they nodded as they both walked to the door with the brooms in their claws. The changelings then got to work and both Chrysalis and Mephiles looked at each other. "So I assume your most disappointed?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes but more of in the lose of my commander. She was one of my best… but this blue hedgehog." She said as she held an orb that showed Sonic's face. She then brushed the orb smiling evilly. "This big blue is the perfect one for me and my children to feed off of… he may even be so useful to join me...He is definitely what I have been waiting for." She said looking at the orb menacingly though as she was doing this Mephiles walks into his chambers as he ponders to himself about these events. He then smirked as everything was going to plan that's however when he felt something that made his quells stand on end. "Wha..wha...what is this? That power… There's only one being I know with that kind of power, but… is it really possible?"

Meanwhile in the middle of a forest located near the dragons volcano a orange sphere appeared. At first it didn't do much, but then flames started to surround it and then it took a shape of a hedgehog. This hedgehog was orange fur, with quells somewhat like Shadow and Silver's with yellow streaks on the top and red on the bottom. His gloves were like silvers except orange with yellow lines, his shoes were black with spikes sticking out on the strap. He then landed and then opened his eyes. He got a good look around and saw a phoenix flying by, but then he reached out and grabbed it. Like that he produced an aura and like that the phoenix was dying. He then dropped the ashes except the phoenix never reformed and stayed ashes. The creature then turned to the dragons home and smirked.

"Burn." Is all he said before vanishing.

 **NSH: And there's chapter 17. So now we have Sunset finally in the circle and this mystery hedgehog in the mix. That is crazy**

 **TOG: Yeah, it is I do wonder who is this guy?**

 **NSH: Whoever he is. He killed that phoenix like it was nothing and now he's heading for the dragons home. Anyways hope you guys did enjoy the chapter. Thanks to TOG and BHG for there help.**

 **TOG: You're welcome man, though I was busy with stuff and finals are next week, so I didn't do a lot, but I tried.**

 **NSH: It's ok anyways thx again you guys for reading. As always R.F.F for more and to keep updated. If you having any ideas leave something in reviews or PM me for more. Thanks again guys so until next time this is NSH and TOG Signing off**

 **TOG: Indeed, we'll see you guys NEXT time!**


	18. A Day at The Beach

**A Day at the Beach**

Blue skies, yellow hot sand, and the bright blazing sun. The only place you can find these 3 things at once is the beach. On the shining Solar Beach as they call it. Ponies are enjoying themselves splashing in the water, playing volleyball with each other, getting a tan, and even fillies and colts are enjoying there time as well. Of course in a hotel nearby our five friends are getting ready for their day at the beach well three out of the five were getting ready.

"Sigh I love coming to the beach. The sun is nice and bright, the ocean is calm and collective." Sunset said as she was grabbing a swimsuit to wear for today. Sally then smiled. "Yes. This is something I really need. I haven't exactly found a great time to come to the beach with all the stuff around Mobius, but this is something I need." She said as she pulled the shades back. Nicole then popped out of the device which spooked Sunset a little. "You are quite right Sally."

Sunset then sighed. "Nicole… please… warning next time before you do that." Sunset said. Nicole then turned and nodded. "Sorry Sunset. I'll try to remember that." That's when the three could hear yelling from next door. In the room next to theirs Twilight and Sonic were having a bit of an argument. "Twilight my mind is made up!" Sonic said as he had his arms crossed. Twilight just looked at him steamed. "Sonic I told you before. The ring has a spell on it that will protect you from water as long as you wear it."

"And there lies the problem. Say I'm deep underwater and it slips off. I can't exactly blast my way back to the surface. I would just float up and then sink like a rock." Sonic argued. Twilight then sighed. "You are so stubborn aren't you?" She asked. Sonic then smirked "Guilty as charmed." Twilight then found herself at a loss and then felt she had no choice. "Alright then how bout this mr charm? You are going to the beach and you're going to join us, and you will like it got it?!" She said snarling that last part as her tail, hair, and wings were starting to produce flames. Sonic then let the smirk go away and gave a sarcastic look. "Twilight… the carpet." He said in a calm tone. Twilight looked down and noticed the carpet was starting to produce smoke. She then freaked a little and then stopped to calm down. As she did the smoke faded as well as the flames that were coming from her. In the meantime Sally, Sunset, and Nicole were able to hear their argument.

"Sigh there they go again." Nicole said with a sigh. Sally then smirked. "Yeah well… That's just how those two work and it's how couples work. They fall in love and argue every now and then. It's just how they work." She then picked up her own swimsuit and placed it in her bag. "I'm going to grab the rest of the stuff and wait for the two outside their room." She said as she disappeared into out the door of Sunset and her room. Nicole then went to her computer device. "I might as well get changed." This confused Sunset as she was about to get grab her swimsuit as well. "How can someone like you get dressed. Not trying to be rude or anything."

"Oh no it's understood, but while in there I can change the clothing I digitize out with. So you could say that I already have everything here." She said with a smile. Sunset then smirked at her. "I guess that makes sense. Alright then why you go on and get dressed and I'll be sure to bring ya with us alright?" She said as she picked up the device. Nicole then nodded as disappeared inside the device. Sunset though did a quick check to make sure they had what they needed and then left with Nicole's device in hand. In the meanwhile Sonic was laying on the bed while Twilight was looking for her swimsuit. She then turned to Sonic and looked him. "Sonic are you really sure you don't want to come?" She asked him with a sad and concerned. Sonic then closed his eyes and nodded. Twilight then sighed in defeat. She then grabbed what she was looking for, placed it where her towel is, and walked towards the bathroom. Sonic then had a thought as he squinted as he was showing resistance with something.

"Don't Sonic. Don't you dare. You will not give into guilt." He thought but as he turned to see Twilight closing the door. She had a disappointed look on her face. Sonic then started to frown. He tried hard, but eventually gave in as he didn't like seeing his wife sad. He then sat up and spoke. "Twilight wait." He said. Twilight left the door cracked open a little so she could see him. Sonic was hesitant, but spoke. "I changed my mind. I'll come, but…" He said as he approached the door. He then gave a devilish smirk. "Only if you wear that bikini I love so much." He said as he booped Twilight on the nose. Twilight then smiled as she gave a little pink blush and then giggled as she heard him. "Alright you. Be ready in 5 minutes." She said. Sonic grin grew wider. "Make it two." He said. Twilight nodded and then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Later on Sunset and Sally were waiting for Sonic and Twilight outside their room. Sunset then sighed under her sunglasses. "What is taking them so long?" Sunset asked as she and Sally were waiting for them. She was holding Nicoles device in her hand as she crossed her arms. "Probably Sonic. He always has had a fear of water. So I would imagine the beach isn't exactly his favorite place to be." She said. Sunset then sighed, but just as they were about to consider leaving Twilight popped out of the room. Excited to get moving. "I'm all set." She then turned to the door and spoke. "Come on Sonic let's go!" She shouted. Sonic then came out with a nice pair of sunglasses, a hat that covered his head, a open Hawaiian style shirt, and a pair of red swim trunks as he smirked. "Shall we?" He asked. Sally and Sunset were confused while Twilight just sighed as she just shrugged.

The four made their approach on the beach and while they reach there Sonic had his hat down as if he was trying to stay out of site or not try and go to the water. While the other girls were trying to find a spot for them to be on for the rest of the day.

"Jeez this place is packed!" Sunset said as she looks at all the ponies that were laying on the beach. Twilight then smirked "Well what did you expect Sunset? This place is usually packed and today is the perfect day for the beach." They kept looking and looking for a spot. That's when Sonic pointed to an open spot where they could set their stuff down. "How about we set things up down here" he suggested. The girls looked at the spot and nodded in agreement and then they placed their stuff down. Sally then stretched her arms out. "Ah it's going to be a great day!" She said to herself. Twilight and Sunset then started to use their magic to set up the umbrella's up and the blankets along the sand. They then each grabbed their swimsuits and Twilight turned to Sonic. "Hey are you going to be ok?" Twilight asked Sonic. Sonic then smirked as he sat in the chair and held his head behind his head. "Yeah I'll be fine. Go on and get changed." Sonic said. Twilight then nodded as she followed Sunset and Sally to the nearest change station. Sonic was trying to relax as he heard the waves splash and colts and fillies playing. That's when a frisbee landed on his nose as two colts came by. "Sorry mister I didn't mean to." One of them said. Sonic then smiled as he stood up and then held the frisbee. "Hehe it's ok kids." He said. He then pulled back a bit. "Here kid." He then flung it right back to the colt. The colt jumped and caught it and the two colts then smiled. "Thanks mister." The other one said as they ran back to play there game. Sonic then smiled and was about to sit when he heard some giggling from behind him. He turned to see the mares looking at him with a seductive look. Sonic of course tried to ignore it and just sit down. As they were heading out a few onlookers were wolf whistling at them, well mostly at Twilight, Sunset and Sally but they ignored it.

"Uhhh, men are such pigs." Replied Sunset. "It was just like that back at the human realm, the guys saw a pretty girl in a bikini and they would just have googly eyes and have their tongues hanging out."

Sally just shrugged "Guys will be guys?" She said. Twilight then stated. "It's what makes the world go round." She then closed her eyes and smiled and said. "If Fluttershy were here, she'd concur with me about saying; 'In some courtship rituals males or females would puff out some physical traits or make certain vocal calls to get said mates attention'." Then she put a quizzical hand on her chin. "Or she would be a complete nervous wreck with all the masculine attention she'd be getting from all the stallion's…." But she then had a deadpan look on her face which was accompanied by a blush but soon with a snicker. "That is if she wasn't already in a swim attire, then she'd turn completely red and run for the hotel, while guys would make cat calls at her when her boobs would bounce up and down while fleeing in terror…" Then her face went from a deadpan expression to one of building rage. "Then if she was really unlucky she'd probably be stopped by a pervert who wouldn't take a hint and no for an answer; and with Fluttershy's meek and timid nature she wouldn't be able to tell the creep to back off, THEN….."

That's when Sunset intervened. "Okay Twilight, I don't think we need a play by play of a sexual harassment scenario involving Fluttershy." She said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She then smiled and said "let's just be grateful Fluttershy isn't here and enjoy our day at the beach?" Sally then chuckled with her hands on her mouth as she blushed in embarrassment. "Wow, this Fluttershy must be something to garner all this attention in her swimsuit!" It's when Twilight closed her eyes while giving a shameful sight. "Well she once was a top model to Photo Finish for a brief time…" Then Twilight opened her eyes and turn to Sally in a solemn look of sympathy and said "But she didn't like all the attention she was receiving, no matter how positive, so she quit and went back to animal care taking."

Sally then gave a warm smile to Twilight and said "Wow, a girl with not a lick of vanity in her, she sounds like a delight, I'd like to meet her someday!" But then Sally turned down to the sandy beach floor with downtrodden look. She then uttered in an almost inaudible tone "Wish I was somewhat like that then…."

Twilight turned to Sally saying 'What was that Sally?" But then Sally just shook it off and said "Oh nothing, now what was it you were saying about your friends again" in a forced cheery expression that said 'just forget about'. Twilight took a moment to recover then said. "Okay now if this was Rarity we were talking about, she'd soak up all the attention than…" That's when Sunset pointed her arm out and said. "Hey girl there's the changing stalls." She then put on a sly smirk and said. "Let's quit talking about our friends and get into our swimsuits and give the guys something to really turn their heads at." She then winked at Twilight and said. "One guy in particular I'd love to see what he'd think of us in our swimtrunks" It took Twilight a moment to process what Sunset was saying but then went completely scarlet in the face and she cried "Hey, he's mine and…." That's when Sally interviewed and said "Relax Twilight, we're only going to tease him a little." That's when Sunset draped her arm around Twilight and said in smug demeanor. "That is unless you don't mind sharing him, I certainly wouldn't mind sharing him if I were you plus we're still young and crazy were pretty much obligated to do something stupid in our lifetime?" Sunset said turning around with a blush on her face as she headed for the changing stalls. Secretly she had a sort of crush on Sonic during his time stranded in Sunset's world and wouldn't mind just teasing him a little, especially since she knew he wasn't the flighty kinda guy who wouldn't think of taking advantage. Sally quickly followed suit behind her leaving Twilight with blush a bit of a nosebleed and a very perplexed look on her face not sure of her feelings on 'sharing Sonic' with other girls would make her feel. She pondered the thought for quite a while _Ok now this is one of those times where I wish I had my friends to talk with. Do I accept this or should I just tell them to reconsider. Oh I really would hate to overwhelm him, but then again it would be pretty funny to see him lose his mind._ She thought as she smirked she then sighed _Sorry about this Sonic, but I have to let my friends have their fun._ She then entered her changing station. A few minutes passed by as they stripped off their clothes and put on there swimming suits on. They each then emerged from the changing room with Sunset wearing a two piece green bikini that made her look like a super hot pony model, Sally wearing a blue bikini that looked nice and tight on her, but allowed her body and muscle tone to be seen and Twilight in a nice dark purple bikini that fit her body perfectly. The three then looked and smiled at each other. "Alright come on you two let's go and see Sonic." Twilight said. The other two nodded in agreement as they picked up their clothes and started walking back to where they were heading back they passed by the same stallions who then were mind blown as their tongues flung out of there mouths and noses bleed. The girls then giggled and then Sally then smirked.

"Boys." Sally said. Twilight then smirked. "Exactly what I was thinking Sally." Twilight said. As the girls were getting changed Sonic was then seen still relaxing as he watched the waves crashed into the water. That's when the frisbee came flying at him, but this time he heard the two colts again. "Heads up!" Sonic heard that and then jumped out of the way but was able to catch the frisbee and landed on sand. He then sends it flying right back at them and then smirks as the kids catch it. "Nice catch kid!" He called. The kid smiled and nodded. Sonic then stretched his legs and arms and then came to a conclusion. "Alright I think I'm going to go for a walk. Cause I can not wait on the girls forever. Besides it can't hurt to stretch my legs."

Sonic then took his hat and sunglasses off started to walk around the beach passing by all the ponies who were walking and talking, but however his walk did not go unnoticed as mares started to take note of his presences. They then started to talk and it wasn't long before they figured out who he was, but Sonic of course figured they would put two and two together, but kept walking. That's when he started to hear giggling and some talk coming from the mares. He then turned to get a look at what the commotion was about. As he turned to look around he could see Mares just giggling as he looked confused, but as he walked by one mare then tipped her glasses down and gave him a seductive smile which made Sonic nervous as he looked. Sonic then had a thought _Just keep walking hedgehog._ He then turned to see another mare sunbathing which wouldn't be such a big deal except the mare had the top of her swimsuit off. Sonic tried to act like he hadn't noticed, but the mare caught glimpse and then smirked as she gave a passionate sigh and gave a look that Rarity would use on most boys to charm them. Sonic then started to blush as he kept walking and then looked at the sky.

 _Oh great gods of Chaos why me? Sigh I'm on a beach filled with mostly mares a.k.a women. Curse my handsomeness_ Sonic thought. He kept on walking as he tried to avoid much eye contact as possible. However he then turns to another girl who then eeped and turned away from Sonic as she snickered in embarrassment as she looked at him, but raised her eyebrow but that was unknown to Sonic. Sonic then gave a sigh. _Okay that's it I better just go back to our spot_. He then turned around and was heading back for their spot, but before he got five paces he then got doinked on the back of the head. He then landed in the sand and groaned. "Ugh why me?" He asked himself. Sonic then turned to see what hit him.

It turned out to be a white volleyball laying beside him. Sonic then growled a little. "Urgh Okay who's the wise… guy" Sonic stopped and saw that the ponies who were playing with the ball were all mares. One then ran to him to pick up the ball. She was a Pink Mare with shoulder length blonde mane and had a reddish orange bikini on."Hehe sorry big boy, we might have spiked the ball a bit to hard." She then got a good look at Sonic and smiled. "Hey your that hunk of blue who married Princess Twilight. Sonic right?" She asked him. Sonic got up and then nodded, but on the inside he was starting to fidget. The mare then smirked "You know a lot of the mares here heard about you and to be honest I really love a hunk like you… If you want you can join me and my friends for a nice game." Sonic was loosening the collar of his green Hawaiian shirt with his finger though it was already open. Because he was sweating bullets! He then thought _"Oh Sweet Chaos, why'd there have to be sooo many attractive mares here in swimsuits, maybe water wasn't my only concern, while coming to the beach!"_ He was about to nervously step back and decline when he noticed said mare was looking down blushing as she exchanged the ball under her left arm, and used her right to glide her hand across his chiseled abs.

Though Sonic looked lean, he had physique, a runner's build from an active lifestyle of heroic adventures. Sonic couldn't help but knock himself for leaving his shirt open for others to see, but it was so hot out and he didn't alas think of this problem before hand. Then the mare commented as she felt up his abs while having a dreamy expression on her face. "Sweet Celestia, y-y-you're even more of stud than I Imagined you'd be, oooh wish you were my hubby, I wouldn't mind coming home from work every day with that waiting for me… especially when going to…." But Sonic stopped her there, by hastily closing his buttoned up shirt with his just than said action instigated other mares to come over, not only the volleyball team but others on the beach in angst to meet their prince charming in some degree he was but not theirs. Sonic then put his hands up and said. "Now hold on girls. I know you all want a piece of me, but you do know I'm married, right!" He said as he pointed to his engagement ring on his ring finger, that had jeweled insignia of Twilight's cutie mark. "I know and isn't that a bummer" one of the mares said. Then another whined."Yeah, why'd you take yourself off the market so soon?" Sonic tried to respond "Well I…." Thought one of the mares then placed a finger on him telling him to shush. Sonic was a little red in the face from this bold move. She then said "Are you sure she's keeping you satisfied?" Sonic couldn't help but at a loss for words at that statement. "S-s-s-Satisfied?" He stammered. "I mean is little miss goody perfect, Celestia's former pupil, and great Princess of Friendship good enough for you?" The mare asked

Sonic was trying to argue as he found it insulting, but he was too caught in the situation he was in to try and argue. _Oh jeez I need to slip away before this gets out of hand_. He thought. Then said mare said. "Are you sure you don't need Mistress on the slide?" That really caused Sonic to bug out and got the other mares angsty at the offer. Then another mare cooed. "Yeah it must be a pain to be forced into marriage out of political reasons, especially one so young like yourself." Sonic was about strike home a point but it was drowned out by the rest of the mares, each giving their displeasure and outward jealousy towards Twilight on how could she a nerdy little teacher's pet of a geek land a prized dream boat like him? OR some context of that was given to their annoyance. Then the mares started to crowd him each offering something like will you put sunscreen on my back or go swimming or something more suggestive. But then Sonic decided enough is enough and started spinning until he burrowed underground and within seconds was outside the crowd and making hasty retreat, with the other hot on his trail. As this was happening he only had one other thought I wonder how the girls are doing? Hopefully better than me.

In the meanwhile Twilight, Sunset, Sally were coming back to the spot where they had their umbrellas and towels set up. As they were on the approach Sally then turned to Twilight. "So you're sure you're okay with our suggestion?" She asked Twilight. Twilight nodded and gave a grin. "Yeah and it would be nice to see Sonic lose his edge for once." She said. The three then giggled and came up on their spot, but as they did they then saw there was no sign of Sonic. This confused the three as they looked around for any signs of Sonic. That's when Nicole popped out in a nice purple swimsuit as she stretch her arms and legs. "Ah that's better." She thought then took notice of the girls search and was confused. "May I ask what's going on?" Nicole asked them. Sally then turned to her. "Nicole have you seen Sonic?" She asked. Nicole shook her head no and this made Sally get lost in thought. However that's when Sunset noticed a dust cloud heading there way. She squinted her to try and get a better look saw Sonic popping out of the ground and then proceeded to come out which made Sunset confused at this.

"Sonic why are you diggin in the sand?" Sunset asked as Nicole, Sally and Twilight came to look, but Sonic gave a sweatdrop. "Oh you know me. I just like to play in the sand hehe." He said with a sweatdrop. Sally then looked over to see a mob of girls heading there way. Sally then sighed "Let me guess Mares couldn't get enough of you?" She asked. Sonic then turned around and then yelps. He then shouted. "HELP ME!" As he burrowed back into the hole. As he did so the four see a bunch of mares going towards them. Twilight though had a feeling of why and then turned to the three. "You girls get Sonic away from here." She said to them. Sunset turned to her. "What are you going to do?" She asked. Twilight smirked. "Handle these mares and teach them what happens when they try to take my husband!" She said as she powered up her horn and walked at the mare mob. Sunset, Sally, and Nicole were confused, but then noticed Sonic was digging further away. The three then decide to follow him while Twilight stayed behind. Twilight then looked at the mob and then used her magic to create a barrier to hold them back. After the mares settled down Twilight then gave a look like she was mad but not fire lord mad. She then looked at the mares.

"Now I know you were not trying to get fresh with my husband were you?" She asked the mares. When the mares had hit the barrier prior the leads in the line had got smooshed in the glass pressing their faces and bodies against the barrier like it were glass. Before being repelled by the barrier knocking the others behind them down like dominoes. All the mad mobbing mares laid on top of one another in a huge stack which was sort of funny even to Twilight. But she quickly regained her composure and returned to a stoic expression. As the mares recovered themselves and got up blinking in confusion, Twilight couldn't help but notice some of them had their bikini tops askewed leaving their boobs hanging out somewhat from the fall. Twilight's eyes bugged out at this and her face blushed along with bearing her teeth in a surprised wincing expression and covering her eyes as she sighed. She was glad Sonic had left, he didn't need to see this, because likely he had enough already. She quickly returned to her stoic expression but puffing her cheeks up in further frustration at how so many mares could act so shamefully and she thought men were crude, but this brought a shame that drove to close to home for her gender.

As Twilight was dealing with the mares Sunset looked from behind a palm tree and saw the mob wasn't behind them as they were pretty far. So she then spoke to Sally and Nicole. "Ok I think we're good now." She said as they nodded in agreement, and started to come out from their hiding place. Sonic however plopped his behind down on the sandy floor, relieved that he got away from his fan club. "Man you think my marital status would of at least put an end to the crazy fan girl hype, but judging from my latest encounter, all it did was make me more enticing than I already am?!" Sonic then realized that his buttoned Hawaiian shirt was all sandy from his subterranean escape from the mad mob of mares. He quickly got up and removed his shirt to dust it off. While most of the girls had their heads turned, except for Sunset she turned her head just in time to see Sonic take his shirt off, and couldn't help but be pleased at what she saw as she raised her right hand a few inches from her mouth and had a faint blush on her face. There was Sonic, not shirt open, but shirt completely off. Exposing his lean yet chiseled body for all to see. His biceps and triceps flexing as he patted down his shirt for loose sand. Then he took it in both hands and shook it like rug trying to get out the rest of the sand, causing the rest of his physique to flex along with the action. While Sally's was still looking ahead she was completely oblivious of Sonic's current state, and said. "Sonic what did you do that set those girls off?!" Sonic turned a bit peeved as he was still shaking his shirt in the wind at Sally's accusation. "Nothing, all I did was go for a walk while you girls were changing. How was I supposed to know it would start a stampede, Geez Sally one thing I didn't miss about you was your sense of humor." He said sarcastically. "Still Sonic you could…" That when she turned around to give him her infamous lectures but abruptly stopped and stare wide eyed and blushing at the wonder she saw. Nicole took notice in the interruption and turned to Sally. "Sally, what is it, why did you….." She had turned to see Sally blushing and apparently mesmerized at something. But as Nicole turned her head at what Sally was staring at, She too wore blush across her face. Sonic was still at it, involuntarily flexing his muscles to get any sand left that still stowed away in his shirt. However he noticed the abrupt silence and was going to retaliate with one of his world famous zingers. "What's the matter Sally did someone finally find the mute button on that big…..?" He then turned to see all the girls just staring at him with scarlet mascarrah's. His face then went from a look of intense cockiness to one of wide eyed bewilderment. For a moment it was pure quietness Sonic looked at the three girls who still had blushes that were as red as a tomato. It didn't take long before Sonic put two and two together. Oh great them too? He thought. He then decided to break the quietness as he spoke. "Um is everything okay you three?" He asked them. As he asked they then snapped out of the trance. The three then turned to each other and smirked while Sonic then got a chill that ran down his back. Why do I get the feeling I'm about to lose more of my pride than I already have? He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back with Twilight; "Seriously, you girls thought you could just have your way with my man while I wasn't present?!" The Mares looked at each other perplexed not intending to ever run into the 'old lady' as some rubbed the back of their heads somewhat ashamed they had got caught with their pants down. Some looked perplexed still, while others looked annoyed at what they deemed their nemesis to their fantasies. "Well we….?" One of the perplexed mares said. But Twilight cut off her pitiful excuse for their actions. "I don't care what the fruits of your fantasies are for trying to seduce my Husband!" She said as her eyes became pupuless white glowing orbs. She was naturally in control of her anger. But she thought a dramatic display was in order if she was to get it through their shallow and foolish heads that Sonic wasn't their personal plaything to have as they saw fit. She then grit her teeth all the while a literal storm was a brewing above their heads as thunder and lightning rained down on the frightened fillies as harsh winds began to pick up. They all knew the storm was a manifestation of the Princesses rage, any mares who had a look of defiance to challenge the princess was soon swept away as the storm picked up in intensity as the many mares had looks of terror on their faces and some even started sweating bullets at the display of the Princess of Friendships wrath. Twilight then used the royal canterlock voice, commonly used by Luna (in which if luna was here she'd be proud at the theatrical display). "Now let me make myself perfectly clear!" She said as she levitated ten feet above the possi. "I any of you ever make an advance on my husband again, I will not be so lenient with any of you, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" The mares soon fled in terror screaming their girly screams for all they were worth. Some of the mares left leaving their tops behind, running away completely toppless whatever indecent exposure charges they were to face from the local guard, or whatever embarrassment that was heading their way was nothing compared to the terror that they saw. After they left Twilight then settled down and looked at the empty space and then hpmh d. _"That'll teach them to mess with my husband."_ She thought then noticed the tops and then blushed as she smacked her face. _Ok I admit they needed a punishment, but maybe I went a little to overboard… either way I just hope the local papers don't write about this. Cause technically that was there fault… Okay I better go find the others_. She thought to herself as she spread her wings and took off to the sky.

Back with the others Sunset smiled as she thought now was the perfect time to make a move. Sally and Nicole turned to her and had the same idea, but Sunset then approached Sonic and spoke in a soft tone. "Nothing's wrong Sonic." She said as she swayed her hips. "It's just you… your just so… perfect." She said as she came up on him. Sonic was a little confused by her actions until Sunset was in front as she grabbed Sonic's open arm and pressed it against her boobs. This of course shocked Sonic as he was totally unprepared for it, but Sunset wasn't done as she spoke. "But there is something I need you for" She said. She then started to rub his arm back and forth rubbing it against the top of her swimsuit. She then sighed in pleasure as she was enjoying her time while Sonic had a blush starting to grow on his cheeks and was about to start bleeding through the nose. "S- S-Sun… Sunset… what has gotten into…." Sonic couldn't even finish his sentence as he was just helpless to remove his arm from Sunset's ample cleavage. She then took one hand while the other still gently held his arm and started to softly caress those beautiful abs of Sonic's in a circular motion. She shuddered in ecstasy while she did that, while Sonic got pleasurable shivers running throughout his entire being. She then got close to left triangular ear and whispered. "I'm not gonna lie to you Sonic, I wish I had you all to myself, please don't tell me you didn't feel anything between us back at your time in the human world?" She then started licking his ear and then affectionately started to gently nibble on it.

The erotic gesture had Sonic completely at her mercy. That's when Sally decided to step up and give the Hedgehog something to really shudder at. "What's wrong Sonic?" She said in the most seductively syrupy voice she could muster. If voices were like sensation than to Sonic, Sally's voice felt like the smoothest silk against bare skin. He already had a dumbstruck goofy smile on his face from having his arm pressed against Sunset's moderately fit and tight body, her tangerine yellow fur complemented well with her green bikini top and bottom. But when Sally started to make her advance, Sonic couldn't help but gawk at Sally's muscle toned body that he never really took notice to before. She then said "Don't tell me you don't like what you see?" Sally said, then seductively put her hands on her hips and gave a little twirl. The hands on hips were to show her very well toned arms that displayed some muscle on her biceps and triceps. Sonic couldn't help but notice Sally had a very prominent v-strapped abs. The twirl was to give Sonic a good view of her perky yet firm ass and even sculpted back muscles. That wrapped around nicely against Sally's Royal Sapphire Blue Bikini. But the real assets she wanted to display were when she followed suit on what Sunset did and grab his other arm and pressed it against her very perky, soft, mounds that rested against Sally's chest like well balance shelves. She then said "Don't tell me…. you don't…. like the merchandise?" She seductively purred. Sonic couldn't help but guess that all that body building helped give Sally's breast a sexey rise, like toned pecks. Sally couldn't help but sigh in bliss, bringing her back to the days when she had Sonic all to herself. She then started to kiss his neck and then nuzzle his right shoulder as she started to gently nibble on his right peck. Sonic's head however went from a blush to a full on shade of omega red and started to sweat bullets, The Mares from previous were attractive, but they had nothing on these A-list Hotties, as he grew more excited. His nose started to gush more blood from the increase it attention he was lavished on.

However Nicole had on a nervous look of angst. She knew it wasn't proper. But for the longest period of time she held her own feelings of attraction against the blue hedgehog, ever since her and Sally switched bodies. So it took everyone by surprise as Nicole went, screw it and rushed to press her boobs against Sonic's own chest. Grinding them up and down. Her Violet bikini matched well against her coffee brown fur, her body had an hourglass figure and reminded Sonic of a Belly Dancer. Nicole had her eyes shut at first not believing what she was doing but than melted into a dopey glazed over look with her tongue actually hanging out. She may of been an AI but the flood of erotic emotions she was feeling was enough to send her literal processing chip to overheat in her hand held was literally smoking from the overload of emotions she was feeling. But that's when Sonic entire body went completely crimson and his eyes shrunk to pin pricks. True he couldn't help but like the attention he was given, especially since it was at least from women he was familiar with. But this was too much for him as his brain started to bake and his nose bleed was getting worse, but the girls just kept him at bay not wanting him to move.

Twilight who was hovering in the air watching everything giggled at the sight of Sonic. _Oh wow this is just too funny to watch. Haha. Oh… oh man… Sigh alright I better get him out of there… but… hold up_ She looked down and could see the girls were wanting to pull something more, but Sonic was starting to look like he was going to lose it as his eyes were starting to look up. Twilight then began to get worried _Ok this might have been too much for him. I mean he was still recovering from those other mares… but… I NEED TO GET HIM OUT!_ She then dove down and landed in front of them as she then spoke. "STOP HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" She exclaimed with worry. The girls turn to Twilight and got a look at Sonic who looked like he was having hemorrhage. They then backed away as he fell to the ground with a thud. Twilight then ran to him. "S-S-Sonic are you okay?" She asked with a worry. Sonic then gave a moan as he looked like he was out of it. That's when Sunset ran and came back with some water that she splashed on his face to wake him up. Sonic then shot up and looked around like everything was blank. "Wha? What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel so light-headed?"

"Calm down Sonic." Twilight said. She then hugged Sonic for a bit as she was happy he was ok. Sonic then hugged back and then looked at his nose. "Um Twilight?" He asked. Twilight let go and then looked at Sonic with a question look. "Why is my nose bleeding more than a red tomato?" He asked as he wiped his nose. Sunset, Sally, and Nicole then looked away blushing a bit, but that's when Sonic recalled what they pulled and then grew angry. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. You three… that was not funny." He said as he stood up. "I mean I just got away from a mob of mares who were trying to pull something on me and what do I get when I get back." He said as his anger grew and grew. This worried Twilight as she then put her hands in front of him. "I know you're mad Sonic… Listen let's just go and maybe cool off a bit. Ok?" She suggested. Sonic then gave a deep breath in and out and then nodded. "Alright Twily but only because I really need to blow off some steam." He said. Twilight then took his arm and then used her magic to teleport away why the others sighed in relief. Nicole then spoke. "Maybe we went a bit too far there?" Sunset then nodded. "Yeah and he did come back from that mob of mares." She pointed out. "And for all we know they could've pulled the same things on him… maybe did something even more… embarrassing" Sally added. This then made the three blush in embarrassment to their actions and then Nicole spoke. "Why don't we return to our spot and wait for them to come back." She said. Sally and Sunset agreed with Nicole as they left the spot.

Twilight and Sonic reappeared on another spot of the beach that was nice and far from any signs of the area where they ran into the mares. In fact they were practically the only ones around since their was no sign of anyone around. Sonic however was furious still as he got out of Twilight's grasp and started walking around and mumbled to himself. Twilight then tried to cheer him up a bit. "So I guess this isn't what you were expecting huh?" Thought Sonic then turned to her with an angry expression. "Was it what I was expecting OH far from it Twi! I mean this is ridiculous. First I get hit with a frisbee, then I have mares starting to give me looks like they all wanted a piece of me, then I have a beach ball hitting me in the back of the head, THEN I have an a mob of mares who wanted me all for themselves chasing me, and to top it all off I get jumped by those three friends of ours!" He said as his anger built up. Twilight was then about to speak, but Sonic proceed. "I mean I wouldn't have mind them if they had given me more time to recover from all of those mares! There's only so much a guy can take. Yes I'm okay with women, but not so many of them! I mean IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO BE LEFT ALONE?!" He exclaimed shouting that last part and then he took a deep breath and then turned to Twilight. "I'm sorry Twily. It's just this whole day is driving me nuts." He said. Twilight then looked around trying to think, but then spotted the ocean and then smiled.

"Well first of all why don't you take a deep breath and calm down Sonic." She said. Sonic then turned to her and gave a look thinking she was crazy, but after looking at Twilight he then took a deep breath in and out as Twilight approached him. "Feeling better Sonic?" She asked him. Sonic then gave a small smirk and looked at her. "A tiny bit better Twilight." He said to her. Twilight then smiled. "Ok. So Sonic why don't we go for a swim you know to get you cool down." Sonic then went wide eyed as he turned and looked at the water. He then turned back to Twilight and then had a sweatdrop. "Um you know what Twilight I think I'm good plus I can't swim remember." Twilight then sighed. "Sonic you're still wearing the water ring remember?" She said as she pointed at the ring he was wearing under his glove, but Sonic then spoke. "But like I pointed out earlier what if it falls off me while I'm in the water. I can't exactly float." He said. Twilight then sighed as she then decided to try something else. She walked over and went into the water. Once she was in she could feel how cold it was but it was perfect for such a hot day. She then quickly dove in and out to get herself nice and wet. She then turned and waved her hands forward. "Come on in honey the water's fine." She said teasing Sonic a little with that nickname. Sonic however still having that fear driving him then stepped away. "I'm not sure Twilight. I told you me and water just don't agree with each other. Maybe I'll stay on shore and just watch you." He suggested. Twilight then sighed as she felt like she couldn't win.

She then was trying to come up with another idea, but was stumped until she felt something grab her tail and pulled a bit. She turned to see it was a crab trying to pull on her tail. She then yelped a bit and then pulled her tail away, but that's when it grabbed the bottom of her bikini and tried to pull it away from her. Twilight then felt a little embarrassed as she tried to make him let go and it did work except the crab got a piece of cloth from it that covered her bottom. This of course embarrassed Twilight a bit, but then gave her an idea on how to get Sonic to come in. She then turned and shouted to him. "Hey SONIC!" Sonic then turned to her unaware of what happened. "Listen why don't you just close your eyes as you walk into the water and come to me. Maybe if you don't see it you won't be afraid." She suggested. Sonic gave this a thought long and hard, but then came to a conclusion. "Ok Twilight, but I'm only going in for a bit and I'm trusting you." He said. Twilight then nodded as she then placed her hands down to the ripped up swimsuit bottom. Sonic then closed his eyes as he started to go into the water. He heard the splashes and started to get nervous as he felt the water at his feat. Twilight then called out. "It's okay Sonic you're doing fine just keep heading straight." She shouted. As he was approaching Twilight had slipped off the bottom of her bikini and used her magic to keep it in place as her bottom half was exposed. Sonic had been walking for a bit, but then called out. "Am I getting close?" He asked. Twilight then started to take off the top part as she unclipped the back and let the top fall of exposing her boobs as they bounced out. She then placed the top of it where her bottom was and then gave a smile as Sonic was right on top of her.

Sonic then reached his hands out and felt Twilight's shoulders as she smiled and spoke. "You can open your eyes now." She said. Sonic then opened his eyes, but as he did he then went wide eyed to find his wife without her bikini on. She was completely exposed from top down. Twilight then blushed a little. "Please don't be mad, but I just thought… maybe this was the best way… and well…" However instead of his normal freakouts Sonic just smirked as he looked at his naked wife and then hugged her with his chest touching her breasts. Twilight was at first shocked by this as she just expected him to react differently, but then smiled as she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck as they stood tall. Sonic then spoke. "Now why would I be mad at the perfect woman?" He asked her. Twilight's blush grew as she tried to explain. "Well it's just… When Sunset, Sally, and Nicole were doing all of those things to you… I just thought you wouldn't have been accepting of this… and-" Sonic then placed a finger on her mouth and smiled. "True Twilight, but there is a difference. Those other mares, plus Sunset, Sally, and Nicole just came at me when I had my guard down, but you… well you were wanting me to be accepting of it and you doing this for me… Well it means a lot for a guy like me…" He said. Twilight then smiled at her with a nice and happy smile. Sonic though decided to take this opportunity and started to run one of his hands down her back while another ran through her wet mane. Sonic then got a good look at her as they stood since they were in the deep waters of the ocean. He then spoke. "You know the water makes your body look so… beautiful." Twilight then giggled as she let go of Sonic and attempted to play with him a bit and covered her inanimate parts of her body, but that's when Sonic wrapped an arm around her and spun her around while in the water. Twilight then started to have fun as she smiled and laughed, but there was a problem. Her bikini had got loose from her magic and was caught on some rocks while in the water.

Twilight however didn't notice as Sonic set her down and then just smiled as he moved her hands out of the way and then pulled him in for a kiss. Twilight did nothing to resist as she just kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic though felt it was unfair to Twilight that she was fully exposed so he then lowered his hands to his trunks and was about to start pulling them down. Twilight noticed this and then backed away. She thought then grabbed his hands and brought then up to her boobs. She then smiled. "It's just you and me Sonic. No one else is watching." She said. Sonic then smirked as he felt his swim trunks were right at his feet. He thought then started to rub Twilight's boobs to try and please her to which Twilight then starts to moan and giggle at his actions, but that's when Sonic tripped over his trunks as they both fell down. Into the water as the ring on Sonic's glove then covered him and Twilight in a light blue aura. Sonic looked around and noticed they were underwater and then at Twilight. "See I told you and since you're holding me the ring will protect me as well." She said. Sonic then smirked as he tossed off his swim trunks from his feets and then placed a hand on her cheek and gave a devilish smile. "Then I better hang onto you tight? Huh?" He asked. Twilight smiled as she saw where this was going. Sonic then resumed what he was doing with Twilight starting to moan in pleasure as she enjoyed not only the wet water, but Sonic's actions, however the same crab that came by and took a piece of Twilight's bikini found her top and bottom hanging onto the rock he then gave a mean look and then used his claws which sliced right through them ripping them to the point where Twilight couldn't wear them.

In the meantime while all that was happening Sunset, Sally, and Nicole were coming back with some ice cream as they talked about their time with Sonic and what Sonic has done for them in the past. They then started to laugh, but that's when Nicole accidently bumped into someone and spilled her ice cream on the pony. "Oof..." She humped as she fell down. "Ooh... How dare you." She heard she voice that sounded like it has a hint of a snobby and cowardness. Nicole opened her eyes wide and looked up to see the person she bumped into, and what she saw was a blonde haired white stallion, about 24 years of age, dressed into yellow shorts, hip-hop cap on his head and mesh glasses. He looked like a hip-hop and r'n'b performer. Nicole then lifter up her eyebrow as she tried to find out about who it was.

"Justin Bieber?" She asked him with a surprised tone in her voice. Justin… Oh, pardon me… the stallion frowned at her in response, and then he leaned over to her to show his rights.

"Watch where you're going!" He said with a high pitch voice. "And what did you call me?" He asked. He then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a butler pony and wiped away the ice cream on him and then turned to Nicole. "Hmph. A ruffian that does not even know my name. How drool especially for a rodent like yourself." He said as he hmph d. Seeing this, Sunset looked at the stallion with a questioning look on her face and her mind have a feeling of deja vu as if she saw this jerk before, out there in a human world. But Sally became angry as she hated when someone insulted Nicole like this. She walked over to Nicole and helped her to return to her feet. Afterwards, she clinched her fists and walked over to the stallion jerk. She then jabbed her finger onto his nose by giving him this angry look which could scare anyone who will see this.

"Watch yourself, you dick!" She snarled at him, prompting the stallion to open his eyes wide as his glasses fell onto the sand, "She didn't do anything bad to you, and you, instead of helping her to stand up, acted as a natural schmuck! If you dare to offend her or anyone else, I will personally rip your balls off, and feed it to you!"

"Excuse me you little-" He was about to shout until he turned to Sally. After getting a good look at her he recognized a Mobotropolis Queen in this sexy chipmunk girl. He then smiled at her as the alpha male and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well… well… well. Do my eyes deceive me?" He said. Sally though looked at him confused and then looked down. She then had a thought _"Oh does this son of Chaos think he's really got a shot? Oh he better not."_ She thought, but that's when the stallion wrapped an arm around her shoulder, prompting Sally to open her eyes wide as she fixed her gaze on his hand, "I am prince Blueblood. May I ask yours sweetheart?" Sally growled while Sunset went wide eyed. She then pulled on Sally's arm and spoke. "Um excuse us for a minute." She said. She then got Sally and Nicole in a little group hang out. Sally then spoke as she looked at Sunset with a dirty look on her face.

"Why did you pull me back. I was about ready to wipe that smirk away from his face." She said.

"Listen you two. That was Prince Blueblood. A fancy rich pony. He's a total a hole. All he cares about is himself and his reputation. I ran into him back in the human realm. He's not worth the trouble. Trust me." Sunset said, but that's when Sally gave a evil grin. "Oh he cares about his reputation does he?" She asked, but Nicole looked at her. "Sally… what are you thinking?" Sally then turned away and got a look at BB and then turned to them real quick. "Oh you'll see." She said by nudging her eyebrows up and down. She smiled seductively and approached BB but had swayed her hips as if trying to tease him.

"Sorry about this little misunderstanding, big boy. My name is Sally Acorn I'm the proud Queen of Mobius." She said with a tone that sounded flirtatious to him. BB smiled. "Well Queen Acorn it's a pleasure to meet someone of your… well shall I say… looks" He said with a smirk. Sally then had a thought, but kept the fake smile up _"Yeah keep talkin big boy, but you're in for a surprise you'll never forget."_ She thought. As she moved her hands down her body. She then rested her hands on her knees and squeezed her huge breasts between her shoulders, "You like what you see Princy?" She asked him. Seeing Sally's perfect body shape, BB have a face of a dog who wants his sweet bone, "Oh quite so. Your physique is very sophisticated. It's not something like these other ruffian hooligans. Your something else." He then placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke. "But why must you cover it up?" He asked Sally, smirking, "Well maybe I don't have to if you wish?" Sally said by giving him a seductive smile, but in her mind it was different, " _That's it big boy. Just need you to get a little closer."_ That's when BB started to move his hands for her straps, still smirking at her, "Well who am I to disappoint a woman like you." He spoke, by trying to sound seductively.

However that's when Sally looked around the beach, to make sure there was some attention around so other ponies were watching and then she made a move as she took his hands off. This was enough for BB's disappointment as he looked at Sally with an offensive look on his face, "Hey…" He moaned at her, but Sally just frowned at him in response as she crossed her arms in the chest area, "Maybe you don't want to disappoint me but I am the one to disappoint you." She spoke in her trademark royal manner, "Did you really think that you had at least one chance? After you insulted my friend?" She then jabbed his nose and gave him a death glare, prompting BB to look at her with a puzzled look on his face, "I fought hand to hand with much more handsome and polite guys when I was on battlegrounds and you're not worthy enough to even to wipe the sweat from their faces. Even if you were the last guy in the entire universe, and truth be told I gagged at myself for saying what I said to you! Know this, I'll never ever in a million years let you date me. And also…" She then grabbed his arms and tossed him to where he landed straight into the sand face first. "... That was for insulting my best friend." Everyone then saw and then just laughed at the humiliation Sally gave to him. Nicole and Sunset finding it the most amusing.

Back with Sonic and Twilight.

Sonic was looking around as he and Twilight were placing a little underwater fun. Twilight then jumped out of the water and landed on Sonic's back. Sonic then got spooked and then turned to her. "Hey! You cheater!" Twilight just smiled. "Well you're always telling me to be creative my blue Prince." She said as she let go and backed away. The two were still out of their swimsuits, but were still alone as there was still not a single soul in sight on their part of the beach. Sonic then smirked. "Yeah well try this my lavender princess." He then turned and started running and creating waves that splashed his wife with water. Twilight then giggled. "Hey stop! SONIC!" She said with excitement. Sonic then smiled as he stopped and turned. He and Twilight then laughed at the enjoyment they were having. Sonic then looked at her. "I have to admit Twilight you really know how to give a guy a good time. I haven't had this much fun in a while. Especially in the water." Twilight smiled as she brought her hand behind her head. "Thanks Sonic. I'm glad you're having fun with this." She said. Sonic then walked up to her. "Yeah I had a lot of fun. This is just what I needed. Me and you, no one else involved, and in a secluded area." He said to her as he hugged her tightly. Twilight giggled and then enveloped him in a hug as she wrapped her arms and wings around him. "Thanks Sonic." She said.

After releasing her from the hug he then found his trunks and started putting them back on. "Alright you. Why don't we get some ice cream ok." He said. Twilight then turned to him and nodded. "Yeah sure" She then turned and went to the spot where she left her bikini. "Let me just… just…" She felt around, but didn't feel it in its spot. She then went wide eyed as she kept feeling around. She then looked like she was gonna panic as she felt around for it. _No no no no! Where is it? Where is it?_ She thought, but then Twilight looked and found pieces of her bikini and went total red blush. As she knew that she could no longer wear it. Sonic gave a confused look. "Um Twilight what's wrong?" He asked.

She then turned to him and then sighed as she looked at the water. She was very embarrassed to say, but then spoke. "Sonic… I kinda can't leave." She said. This made Sonic more confused. "Wha? Why not?" He asked. Twilight then turned to him and spoke as he looked at what was left of her bikini. "This is why Sonic." She said. Sonic went wide eyed. "But… can't you just repair it?" He asked her, but Twilight shook her head. "No Sonic. I need all the pieces for one and this is all that's left." She said as she then tossed it away and then held her hands to cover below while her wings covered her breasts. "Well can't you just… I don't know conjure up another one?" He asked. Twilight was even more embarrassed as she turned away. "I… haven't exactly learned how to conjure things" She said. Sonic then sighed as he held his hands up. "Ok… don't worry… I'll just go grab a towel from our spot and bring it back." He suggested. Twilight then looked at him and smiled. "You would do that for me?" She asked. Sonic smiled. "You know I would… even though it would be funny to see the looks on everyone's face. I could just see the headlines now. *Twilight Sparkle Streaks the Stars.*" Twilight then got mad. "Sonic." She said in a complaining tone. Sonic just laughed a little. "Chill Twilight I was just giving you a hard time was all jeez. But in all seriousness I'll go grab ya a towel, but no telling how far I'll have to run." Just as he said that Twilight then grabbed his arm and dove into the water with him. Twilight then used his magic to teleport them on the water side a little far away from where Sally tossed BB.

Sonic then turned to her as they rose up. He then ran real quickly and grabbed her towel and ran close to the beach. He looked around real quick to make sure no one was looking and then spoke. "Your clear Twilight." She then nodded and real quick ran to him as he wrapped her up in a towel before anyone noticed. She was able to have her arms out and smiled. "Thanks Sonic." She said to him. Sonic smiled and then spoke. "Ok let's get you back to the hotel." She nodded, but that's when a mare turned and noticed Sonic and screamed. "LOOK IT'S SONIC!" She shouted. Sonic then went wide eyed as there was a lot of screaming. BB then got out and turned to the mares to see where the mares were running to. At first he went wide eyed because he didn't process what the Mare had said. But when he got a good look, which was not an easy task since there was a lot of Mares crowding the view, so he had to pick himself up and walk a bit of distance to get a decent view. One mare then said "Oh Sweet Celestia, he's got his shirt off, look how the water just drips off that sexey perfect body of his." Another mare then said. " I'm getting all wet just looking at it?"Then another mare noticed Twilight in a towel and then got disapproving look on her face as she said "Why is Princess Twilight in a towel? Did they just….oooohhh How'd that geek manage to hook a hunk like him, what does he see in her?" then Sally, Sunset Shimmer, and Nicole passed him by bumping into him in the process, which made him grow more annoyed as he thought. _"What could they possible be so excited about? Who could possible be more important or more of a head turner than….."_ That's when he got his silent answer, when he saw who it was his face quickly turned from one of surprise to one of great aggravation. There on the shore line was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog carefully escorting his wife Twilight Sparkle who was wearing a soaking wet towel, to dry land. But when he noticed the crowd congregating around them, he picked up Twilight bridal style muttered something in her ear in which she folded her wings in and was about make a run for it. When he did that's when the mares got in front as he jumped over them. He was about to make it back to hotel when he jumped and landed in the middle of a circle of mares. He then grunted as he was about to spin dash, but then heard someone.

"MOVE, OUT OF THE WAY!" The voice exclaimed. That's when Blueblood appeared and looked at who was at the center of the circle and found them. It was quiet for a minute as Sonic set Twilight down, but kept her close by. "And you would be?" Though Prince Blueblood hmph d at him. "How drool, but then again I wouldn't expect a roden such as yourself to know me." He said. "I am Prince Blueblood. The proudest and most famous pony in all of Equestria" He added with a proud tone. Sonic then just rolled his eyes. _"Oh great a snot knob prince wonderful."_ He thought. Blueblood then pointed to him. "And from what I see is a rodent that doesn't belong with someone of my class." He said. Sonic then just spoke. "Whatever you say, but just to inform you. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and for your info your snobbiness I am a Prince as well." He said with a rhetorical tone. This of course made BB just laugh at him a little. "You? A Prince? Ha that's a laugh coming from you. You're nothing more than a mutated animal with wild and barbaric manners." He said. Sonic though was messing with the water ring as BB continued on. "While I am something more respectable, gorgeous, and desirable, but you are just filthy, dirty, and most disgusting thing I have ever seen. You are nothing more than a scurry rat compared to me." While Twilight was getting mad at those insults Sonic just finished messing with his ring and spoke. "I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked

BB then just gasped and looked at him. "Were you not listening to me?" He asked, but Sonic just walked up to him, looked him straight in the face, and smiled. "Well this is all I heard." He said as he held his in a puppet formation and did a silly impression of BB. "Oh look at me I'm Blueblood and I'm so perfect and blah, blah, blah..." He said. He then held his hands up to his shoulders and shrugged while mares around them just giggled at that. He then turned away and started to walk back to Twilight, BB was far from done. "You… you snivy little…" Twilight though interrupted. "Leave him be Blueblood or else." She said though Blueblood frowned. "You are Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship yes?" Twilight nodded at this and then BB saw this as an opportunity. "Well I must say your tastes in boys is really sad. You dare stoop so low as to marry a rodent like him?" He asked, but Twilight just got mad. "He isn't a rodent he's a kind, caring, lovable, and sweet person. Unlike you. A Snobby nosed Prince who only insults others and is only caring for himself." She said. Some of the girls ooh d at Twilight's words, but then BB spoke. "You little… you little… HALF NO GOOD AT ALL GEEK WHO ONLY SPENDS TIME IN HER BOOKS INSTEAD OF WITH HER LOVED ONES!" He exclaimed calling her out, but that's when Twilight froze as she went wide eyed. She knew he was right about her, but Sonic also heard it as he was within a few inches from Twilight as he froze and then started to get angry. Sally, Sunset, and Nicole were all shocked, but then Sonic turned to BB and spoke. "Um I'm sorry, but what was that?" He asked him, but Twilight then grabbed his arm. "Sonic don't he isn't-" Sonic raised his hand trying to keep Twilight quiet.

"No it's okay Twi. I'm curious as too what he said." Sonic said. BB then spoke. "It's true. Everyone knows that wife of yours is a geek who spent and still spends all her time in those silly books of hers and never spends time with her loved ones and friends. That's all she is good for is reading what kind of princess is that huh?" He asked. That's when Sonic lowered his head and started to approach BB. Sally and Nicole both knew BB had made a mistake making Sonic mad. Sonic then spoke. "Okay pal let me make something clear to you." He then raised his head and looked BB dead in the eyes. "You can insult me, you can threaten me, you can humiliate me for all I care, but… One thing you will never ever do." He then gritted his teeth and got up in BB's face. "You will never insult my wife, my friends, and my family GOT THAT! NOW IF I EVER HEAR ANOTHER INSULT ABOUT THEM AGAIN FROM YOU! OH YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! NOW GET LOST!" He exclaimed as he made BB fall on his back. Sonic then started to walk away but whispered something only BB could hear. "Puny Prince." He said, but that's when BB got mad and shot a beam at Sonic that push Sonic right at Twilight. For a minute everything was in slow motion, but that's when Sonic accidentally got the towel and pulled it off of Twilight. This of course was a moment of humiliation as everything got back up to speed. It didn't take long as everyone was quiet. Twilight then blushed like a red rose as she was exposed as the bright sun. She then attempted to cover every inch of her naked body, but it was too late as everyone had already seen noticed. For a bit no one said a word after that, but that's when Blueblood started to laugh.

"Hahaha oh this...this is just too good. Oh the headlines I could see now. The Great Princess of Friendship humiliated. Oh this is quite the entertainment." He said, but that's when Sonic growled and then flipped as he jumped right on him as they began to roll on top of one another. They then landed on the beach with Blueblood noticing he had sand in his hair. "My HAIR! Why you little!" Sonic couldn't help but scoff. "Your hair, seriously you're in a fight with me, someone who has fought armies of robots, ninjas, demons, gigantic apocalyptic monsters, powerful dieye ties, and an overweight war lord who pilots giant mech's that constantly threatens my planet on a daily basis and you're worried about your dew? I really think you need to learn to pick your fight's better." As Blueblood was on top, he thought he had the advantage and threw a punch downwards towards face. Sonic due to far superior reflexes caught BB punch in one hand and held it in a steel grip that was painful to BB as Sonic's hand squeezed his fist. Wincing at the pain, though it looked like he was growling in frustration, BB threw another punch only for it to have the same result as the last. Than in an instant, barely being able to register on the sense of sight, Sonic relinquished his grip from BB fists did a cross chop to knock BB arms away and connected to BB face with a light right jab. Though the jab was light it still traveled at a resounding speed that knocked BB off of Sonic. Justin… oh, sorry… Blueblood then appeared a goofy grin on his face as his head spun as a globe, and then he collapsed onto his ass.

In the meanwhile some of the mares did leave to go watch Sonic a handful still stuck around and looked at Twilight who was embarrassed about her situation, but as if it wasn't bad enough some of the mares the ones whom Twilight scared away were also watching. Sunset noticed Twilight in her scared and embarrassed state and that's when she just stood in front of Twilight trying to give her some cover. Sally and Nicole looked at each other and nodded knowing that their friend needed help. The three then stood around Twilight as a cover for her so no one would look Sunset then spoke. "Ok thats enough. You all should be ashamed about this. The least you can do is give her space and turn around." She said trying to defend her friend, but that's when someone picked up the towel Sonic knocked off Twilight and approached Sunset. Sunset turned and gave a look to the mare who was identified as the same one who ran to get the volleyball from Sonic and who teased him first. Twilight also recognized her from the mob and closed her eyes as she kneeled down expecting an insult or a laughter of some sort from the mare, but instead the mare held out the towel. "Here I believe this belongs to her?" She asked. Sunset looked at her and then gave a smile as she took the towel and then turned to Twilight as she gave it to her. Twilight nodded as she released her cover and was slipping the towel around her while the mare spoke. "Listen… I remember what you said Twilight and well… I want you to know it was me who started it… It's just… when I saw Sonic I couldn't help but feel jealous… and it wasn't just me a lot of us were jealous of how lucky you were." She admitted. Twilight just looked at her a little shocked and then the mare just looked away. "I just wanted to know what it was like… but I guess I just made a fool of myself… please forgive me your majesty." She said asking for forgiveness for her foolish actions to Sonic. Twilight smiled and then nodded. The mare smiled and then spoke "And don't worry we won't say a word to anypony. I promise." She said. The other mares gave a nod as Twilight smiled at how kind they were being. Sunset, Sally, and Nicole got out of the way so Twilight could be seen again.

Back into fight, Sonic was staring at Blueblood down with a frown on his face, as if those struggles were nothing to him, "You know." he said. "After going down the laundry list of Baddies I faced that would make you piss your pants, a spoiled, pampered, jerk like you is beneath me!" Sonic then began to walk away to his distraught wife.

But Blueblood bearing his teeth in contempt, got up and fired another beam from his horn at Sonic. Sonic then stopped as he heard the sound of a growing aura and looked at Blueblood back over his shoulder. He saw the jerky unicorn is charging the energy onto it, and then he gasped as he knew what is going to happen. Just as Justin shot the energy beam into Sonic, the blue hedgehog dodged it, but unfortunately, the innocent mare did get shot and fell down on the beach sand. She groaned in pain, and held her eyes shut. Sonic knew that he have to stop it, so he then glared and turned to BB as he stood into a fighting stance.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" He shouted, as he rushed at BB. The others obeyed to him as they all ducked on the sand and covered their heads. Sonic dodged all the BB's magic attacks, and just as the gap between the two closed, he hit him hard on the chin and the last attack did fly up somewhere in the clouds. After it was over, Sonic grabbed BB's horn and brought him closer to his face, still giving an angry look.

"Dude, quite it! Are you really that hell bent on getting me that you're willing to rack up a casualty rate just so you can make a lucky hit?!" Sonic yelled, "I don't care, if these brainless bimbos are stupid enough to stand in the way of my shots, then it's their own fault!" Blueblood seethed as he formed off more shots from his horn to get out of Sonic's grip. But afterwards a green aura had surrounded BB's body and forced him to fall on his back. When Sonic looked on his left, he saw that it was Sunset Shimmer who had incapacitated the pissed off prince. Sonic was about to move towards BB but, Sally had come from behind and put a blue energy blade to Blueblood's neck and then gave a mean look that said only one word *Don't*. BB then gave an anger and pointed at Sonic, "I won't forget this you blue pincushion" He said. He then walked away while Sally put her blades away and sighed. She then looked at Sonic and became concerned, "Are you ok?" She asked. Sonic simply nodded at her in response.

"Yeah I'll be fine… so long as I never see that Stallion again." He said. The mares had turned to Sonic and all started to leave to grab their stuff while Sonic went up to Twilight. She was still pretty red from what happened so Sonic then decide to pick her up bridal style, but before running off he turned to Sally. "Hey Sal can u go get our stuff while I take Twi back to the hotel?" Sally nodded. "Sure Sonic go on we'll gather up the stuff." She said. "Thanks oh and Sally" He said catching her before she left. "Next time… please at least give a guy more than a few seconds before you, Nicole, and Sunset pull stunts like those again. Seriously." He said as he then turned and ran straight into the hotel. Sally blushed a little, but then smiled knowing Sonic was okay with her messing with him. While the three girls gathered up their stuff Sonic brought Twilight into the hotel and set her down on the bed. He then sighed as he laid on the bed as well next to her. For a moment it was pure quietness, but then Twilight sighed and closed her eyes. "Well this has been the most embarrassing day of my life." She said. Sonic then turned to her and saw she wasn't exactly a happy cheery girl. He then spoke. "Well yes that is true, but hey at least those girls swore they wouldn't say a word about what happened or at least that's what I heard." He said. Twilight then opened her eyes and then smiled. "You really like being one of those half-glass full guys don't ya?" She asked him. Sonic smirked. "Only when I feel like I need to be Twi." He said. Twilight smiled and then wrap her arms around him. Sonic of course smirked as he did the same. "Thank you Sonic for sticking with me during this whole mess… I'm so glad I have a husband like you." She said to him. Sonic smiled as he kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and then broke off and spoke. "Your welcome Twilight. It's like I said. I would do anything for you and to protect you, our friends and families." He said. Twilight smiled at him, but that's when Sonic had an idea. "Hey speaking of our friends why don't we invite them here." He suggested. Twilight was confused. "Yeah we can have a banquet in the spot. Catch up, hang out, have fun. What do you think?" He asked.

Twilight smiled and nodded at the idea. "I think that would be a perfect idea Sonic." She said, but then gave a bit of a yawn. "But maybe we can contact them through your communicator tomorrow alright." She said. Sonic smirked. "Yeah that would probably work for the best." That's when Twilight got up and was heading for the bathroom, but before entering he then turned to Sonic. "Well I'm going to take a bath to get all this sand off me…" She said. Sonic then stood up and nodded. "Ok Twilight" Though for a moment she stood in the doorway of the bathroom which confused Sonic. "Um Twilight what's wrong?" He asked. Twilight then looked away a bit and then back at him "Well… I was just wondering if you would like to join me Sonic?" She asked him. Sonic gave it a thought and then smirked. "Of course Twilight." He said as he then approached her. "Come here." He said. Sonic then hugged and kissed Twilight to which she did the same. But as they were hugging and kissing each other. They both relieved each other of the towel and trunks they had on and tossed them to the side. Twilight then used her magic to shut the door letting others know she and he wanted to enjoy their time in peace.

A/N

 **NSH: So there you all go another great chapter. This was a long time coming and definitely is our longest one so far, but I want to thank not only BHG and TOG but another friend. His name is Apexwolf.**

 **APW: Thanks NSH it was a pleasure doing this but if you think I'm done I'm just warming up with helping you out.**

 **NSH: Yep Apex will also be helping me out with my chapters from here on out. So as always thank you all for reading.**

 **Apex: Oh trust Me NSH your going to have your hands full with me I'll be like christopher Nolan and Micheal Bayes combined.**

 **NSH: Thanks Apex. Anyways thanks again everyone so until next time this is NSH and Apexwolf signing off…**

 **Apex: See Ya everybody.**


	19. A Flames Burden Part 1

**A flame burden**

 **So this is the first and only time this will be a thing and I mean the whole disclaimer ordeal. Anyways just to inform you from here on out Sonic and his pals will be wearing clothes from here on out. Just to clarify my fellow readers. Anyways read on.**

It was a beautiful day out in Ponyville, and If we go to it's library, then we'll see Spike who's busy cleaning up the place. As he finished he sighed and swipes a beat of sweat from his head.

"Man it's been tough, but I want this place to look spotless for Twilight and Sonic when they get back." He then places his duster down and then stretches. "Ahh I think a well deserved break is in order." He says as he then walks into his room and grabs one of his comic book and goes to read it.

But as he was about to sit down he then starts to feel itchy all of a sudden. "Oh man, just when I thought I was gonna relax." He complained as he was starting to scratch it, but as he did he then noticed his hands were starting to shine. "What the… wait if my hands are shining wouldn't that mean…" He then went to the bathroom and looked to see his face was starting to shine as well.

"Whoa, wait this hasn't happened since… ouch..." He yelped as he felt the burn from his scales. "Oh man this really hurts… but why now?" He asked himself. "Maybe I should go talk to Ember… she is the leader and only the leaders can summon all the dragons." He said. He then left and was walking out the front door, but then as he turned to the view of the dragon's mountain he noticed no smoke coming from it. This made him curious but then he started to feel the burn grow more. It hurt him more strongly as he yelled himself in pain and starts to running around.

"AAAAAAAHHHH…" He yelled, "... AAAAAHH… IT HURTS… IT HURTS SO MUCH." Without finding any solution of the problem, Spike rushed toward the Carousel Boutique in a hope, that Rarity could help him.

 **Meanwhile in Carousel Boutique.**

On the first floor near the dressing camera, Rarity, Knuckles and Silver were standing in waiting for AJ to come out and to show her new dress. Rarity was wearing her glasses, as she smiled herself proudly. Knuckles and Silver was wearing a tired looks on their faces as the changing time took a lot of time on their opinion. Silver then looked at his watch and grunted himself in annoyance as he looked at the changing chamber.

"How much time it should take more?" He asked in annoyance in his voice, prompting AJ to grunt in response behind the chamber's curtain, "Just a few moments, please. Okay?" She groaned. Rarity and Knux looked at Silver questioningly as the two were surprised by his words. Silver looked at them and raised his eyebrows questioningly, seeing their faces, "What?" He asked, "I just hate to wait." He then crossed his arms in the chest area and returned his gaze at the changing chamber's side. Rarity then sighed herself deeply and walked over to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Darling." She spoke at him, her trademark lady tone in her voice, "Please be patient. The things like this always taking time. I thought you'd learn it after all this time.", Silver smirked at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I did learn…" He said, "It's just… This waiting always drives me nuts.", Rarity nudged her eyebrows up and down and then she kissed him on the cheek. "I know Silvy, but still, be patient." She said tenderly, and Silver nodded at her, still smiling, "Alright." He said and the two returned their gazes at the changing chamber. At that very moment is when AJ had finally emerged from the changing room wearing what was suppose to be a farmer's outfit, though some parts of the outfit such as the ruby apples on the sleeves of the shirt were questioning. Rarity then stood up and smirked. "Well I must say it turned out better than expected." AJ however was thinking differently as she gave a questioning look. "Rarity not that I don't like it or anything, but… don't ya think it's a bit… much?" She said looking at the dress from different sides.

"Oh nonsense Applejack, I made this out of how you work out there, doesn't it look grand?" She asked her though AJ was looking unimpressed. "Grand is not really the word I'd be looking for here." AJ said. "Knuckles what do you think?" She asked as she turned to him. He blushed a little as he looked at her closely. As he was about to answer her, the door was knocking and Silver then goes to answer it, as he opens it he sees Spike glowing and scratching all over.

"S-Spike?" He said as Spike was quick to answer. "Silver, arrrgh Is Rarity home?" He asks to which Silver nods which makes Spike go in without second thought and then spots Rarity.

"Wait Spike what's happening to you?" He said wondering as he goes to Rarity. "R-Rarity please." He said as he then passes though she then realized what was happening with him. "Quickly everyone help me get him to my fainting couch." She ordered as Knuckles grabbed Spike and place him on her couch. Silver, Knuckles,and AJ were now looking at the glowing dragon with worry.

"What's happening to Spike?" AJ wonders as Knuckles and Silver wonder as well. Rarity then came in and she checked on Spike by putting her hand on his head she then places a wet cloth on his forehead. "He's burning up." She said. Spike then started to toss and turn and shouted in agony. Silver, Knuckles, and AJ were confused by all that is happening.

"What's happening to him?" Silver asked. "I've never seen this sort of thing happened before with Spike." Applejack said as she looked at Spike. "I have, it's similar to when me and Twilight had to go with him to the dragon's valley as he was summoned by the dragon lord to participate in an event." Rarity said pondering to herself.

"Maybe the dragon lord is summoning him again?" Knuckles asked though then they hear moaning and everyone sees that Spike has woken up from his faint.

"T-T-This feels really different from before, I don't remember burning up the last time this happened, though I don't know why it's like this." He said trying to get his words out bit by bit though stopped as he groans more as his scales start glowing more and he starts screaming as he couldn't bear the pain. Rarity touches his head again though then she takes it off from burn as she felt heat coming from it.

"Ow, he's burning up more than usual." She said as she then shakes her hand and tries to get rid of the feeling from her hand. Knuckles then looks at the scales and turns to Rarity. "Ok then. So the best thing for us is to head to wherever the dragon lord wants to meet and then hope he'll make it stop?" He asked. Rarity stood up. "Yes." She then turned to the volcano.

 _I just hope Ember isn't in trouble._ She thought to herself. Though Knuckles then crossed his arms. "Ok, but now I have another question. How exactly do we get there? If I recall it's at least a two to three days of walk to the dragons volcano." He said. "He's right and I don't think Spike here can last that long with his scales flare hotter than Celestia's great sun" AJ said as she looked at Spike. This left the others in thought as they weren't sure what their next move was. That's when Silver had an idea go through his head as he turned to the others. "I think I know how we can make it there nice and fast." He said.

Meanwhile behind Fluttershy's tree was a small workshop where we spy our young fox inventor. He was wearing a usual mechanic's work clothing and black ankle boots as his face he has the annoyed look, probably displeased with something. In the meantime he committed for the next upgrade of his aircraft. He was trying to tighten a stubborn bolt that made things go much slower than he wanted.

"Oh come on you... no good excuse for a bolt." After some pull he was able to give it a good tightened as he huffed. "Whew. Man I hate when bolts get stubborn." He then looks over his blueprints for the new upgrade he was giving the tornado. "Ok, now all I need to do is wield this last metal sheet over the new engine and we are golden." He said as he reached for his welding torch, but as he does he can't seem to grasp it. He then turned to see his torch was gone which confused him, but then he heard something that made him jump a little. "Whatcha working on Tails?" Knuckles asked from behind. After jumping Tails turned to see Knuckles and Silver with Knuckles holding the torch. "Agh. Knuckles how many times have I asked you not to do that? Seriously man." He said as he snatches the torch from Knuckles. Knuckles then chuckled. "Oh come on Tails I was just having a little fun." He said. Tails though then flew up to the top of the plane and started to use the torch. "What do you two want anyhow?" He asked.

Silver then approached closer to him, and crossed his arms in the chest, "We need your plane for short travel to the Dragon volcano." He said, "Spike well, he got some problems with his scales.", Tails looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face, "What problems?" He asked. Silver sighed simply. "Come on we'll show ya." He said as he motioned Tails to follow. Tails placed his torch down and followed them back to Fluttershy's cottage. As they came in they threw his gaze at Rarity and AJ, who comforted Spike. He saw Spike's scales burns like a fire. His eyes then turned wide, as he jumped down from the plane and walked over to Spike. When he stopped next to AJ and Rarity, he looked at him with a questioning look on his face, and then he looked at Rarity.

"What's happening to him?" He asked, prompting Rarity to look into his eyes, "He's burning, Tails darling." She answered worryingly, "We need to get to volcano dragon fast. Only they can help him.", Tails then sighed and turned to his workshop thinking about his plane, which was still not ready for a flight.

"Rarity, I'd love to help, but the tornados upgrades are still not ready. If we try to fly right now, we may crash." Tails stated, before he took a look at Spike and met with his begging childish eyes. He then sighed and returned back to the plane, "I'll try to finish it as fast as I can." He said, as he was heading out the door, "But you still have to wait." He said as he shut the door, but that's when Silver turned to Knuckles and the two agreed. "We'll be back." Knuckles said as he turned to the girls and then they left through the door right as Fluttershy came down with some ice cold water. She then turned to her friends and gave a confused look. "Whats going on with them?" She asked. AJ and Rarity just shrugged

In the meantime Tails was grabbing his blow torch and was about to get started when Knuckles and Silver came in. "Hey Tails did you want any help?" Silver asked. Tails however just turned away. "Thanks guys but I can handle this myself." He said as he got to work, but Silver and Knuckles just smirked as they figured he would say that. As Tails was about to grab the metal sheet he noticed there was a light green aura holding it down for him. "Figured you would need a hand." He said jokingly. Tails then sighed and grabbed the metal sheet, "No, I don't. I am fine with my own hands." He said sarcastically, and resumed his work. Silver and Knuckles chuckled a little at his sarcasm and then just started to look around while Tails wrapped up the upgrades.

Outside the workshop, and near the cottage, Fluttershy placed a cold towel over Spike's head, as she was sitting next to him and holding a huge bowl of the ice water just in the case. She was looking at him with concern, as well as AJ and Rarity, "Poor Spike." Fluttershy said in her trademark intonation, Spike though just groaned a little while AJ paced around. "So to be clear Rarity. You sure you know your way around the place? I mean you, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie are the only ones who have seen this place" She said. Rarity turned to her. "Don't worry AJ darling I know where to go. I just hope Ember can help." She said as she looked at Spike. After the short moment, the girls heard the mechanical sound of the opening door. The three then made their eyes wide, and looked at the side of the workshop to see Silver, Knuckles and Tails pushing the plain outside. As they finished, Tails nodded to himself, and glanced at the girls.

"It's almost done." He said, "There's only one small thing have left.", He then returned back to the workshop. The girls and the boys was staring at him in question and with wide eyes, and then Silver and Knuckles reunited with Rarity and AJ, "Before you ask us, we'll answer you that we don't know what thing he was talking about." Silver said, as he embraced Rarity around her waist. The four then looked at Fluttershy to hear the answer, but the yellow pony girl just smiled at them awkwardly, and giggled.

"Well... " She spoke, "He's… um… He wants to check the plane on fire resistance."

Applejack looked at her with wide eyes, "How?" She asked in a surprise. But before Fluttershy answered, Tails walked out from the workshop, dressed in a fire resistant suit, and with a huge flamethrower in his arms. The four looked at him in shock.

"Tails?" Knuckles called him out. Tails looked at him with smirk, "Stock up on ice, pals." He spoke, "This is going to be really hot.", Silver reacted fast and created a psychokinetic shield around the six. Seeing this, Tails looked at his plane and prepared a flamethrower. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He shouted, before his flamethrower released flames. The flames surrounded the plane. After a few seconds he turned the flames and as he did the group could see that the plane was still in perçet condition. Tails smiled. "Yes it worked. Just like I thought it would." He said, before he smiled and looked back at his friends and GF, "The plane is ready." He said, "Now we can fly to the Dragon's Volcano."

Fluttershy gasped deeply hearing his words, and appeared a frightened look on her face, as she didn't really eager to let Tails to go there, "What?" She asked him with a fearful tone in her voice, "No!" She then flew over to him and landed next to him as she gave a worrying look, "No, no, no, nonononononononononononono… Miles, please don't do that. This place is very dangerous for those who are not dragons. I can not sit here and think about the fact that these dragons will hurt you."

Tails sighed over her reaction as he gave her a concerned look, "Fluttershy… You know this is my one chance to see some of Spike's kind. I can't just pass it up." He said as he smiled at her, "Besides, you don't have to stay here." He then took her hands gently, "Because we're going together." He said with a loving tone in his voice. Fluttershy, though looked at him with a dumbfound look on her face, obviously shocked by his words. But after a short moment, she shrieked and ran back to her house so fast, that no one was a time for reaction. She slammed the entrance door behind her, and locked it on seven locks to be sure that nobody will opens it.

Tails was looking at his girl's house with his eyes opened wide, as her reaction was so sudden, that caught him off the guard. But then he sighed himself in annoyance, and looked at AJ and Rarity. The girls' faces compared to Tails' and then they sighed deeply, and shook their heads.

"What did you expect, Tails?" Applejack asked, "Did you really believe, that Fluttershy will shout in joy, and jump into your plane after hearing about travel to a place filled with dragons?", Tails shook his head in response, "Of course not." He said simply, "It just caught me off the guard."

Rarity then sighed herself as well, and headed to Fluttershy's house, "Don't worry, Tails darling. I'll take her." She said with a tired tone in her voice, but on the half of her way, Tails stood in front of her, and stopped her, "Rarity, don't trouble yourself, please." He said calmly, "I'll take care of her. You guys wait here.", He then turned away from them and headed to the entrance door, leaving their friends outside. Rarity then sighed herself, before she turned to the others and headed to them. As she reunited with the others, she stood next to AJ, and spoke, "I have a feeling that it will take some time." She said with a tired tone. Spike then groaned in annoyance, as he dipped the towel into water and placed it back on his head, "Aw… man…" He moaned. Silver sighed, hearing his groans, and then he sat next to him, and pulled out a game cards.

"I know how we can kill time. Take a seat, guys." He said as he shuffled the cards.

In the meantime, Tails unlocked all the door locks, and opened the door. He entered the house with somehow tired look on his face and ran his eyes over the living room, "Fluttershy." He called his GF out, as his voice sounded neutral, "Fluttershy, stop playing hide and seek.", Glancing at the floor the fox-guy spotted her feathers on the floor, that formed the trace that led from the entrance door to the bathroom door. He then lifted up his eyebrow and headed to the bathroom, as he knew that she was there. As he reached the bathroom door, and stopped in front of it. He then knocked the door.

"Fluttershy." He called her out.

"Miles…" He heard her frightened voice, "I… I… I remembered that I need to… to do one thing… Go without me, I'll wait for you here.", Tails then frowned as he knew that she's just trying to tell off, "Fluttershy, come out." He said as he sounded calm, but somehow annoyed.

"No, I'm still not ready." Fluttershy said behind the door. Tails sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Glancing back at the door he smiled himself disapprovingly and spoke with her again, "Fluttershy, either you come out, or I'm coming in." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Miles, no…" Fluttershy's nervous voice answered, "I'm… well… I'm naked…", Tails decided that he's done with these games. He then grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but it's still locked. Luckily for him, he had a key. He then inserted the key and twisted it to open the door. Opening the bathroom, Tails went inside and spotted his girl standing in the bathtub, by covering herself behind the shower curtain, and looking straight into his eyes with a frightened look on her face and massive blush on her face. Tails was only about to crossing his arms in the chest area, and chuckling himself kindly, by finding her behavior cute.

"Flutters." He spoke sarcastically, "Come out, please.", Fluttershy didn't answer and only shook her head as if saying "Nonononono…", and then Tails walked over to her and threw off the curtain. Of course Fluttershy did wearing her usual cloth, but after he did it, she shrieked in fake embarrassment, and covered herself with her hands. Tails was only about to roll his eyes to the ceiling again, but when he looked at her, he just gave her this "Stop this nonsense." look. Fluttershy then sighed herself deeply, and then she sat down on the bathtub edge and lowered her head, as he eyes closed. Tails sat beside her and took her hand gently, as he was still smiling kindly at her direction. Fluttershy felt this and opened her eyes as she threw her gaze into his ocean-blue eyes with her face still sad.

"I have no chance to get out of doing this, right?" She asked with a quiet tone in her voice, prompting Tails to smirk, "Nope." He answered, "I can always catch up with you and the others.", Fluttershy then closed her eyes again, and squeezed her BF's hand gently.

"I don't want to go Miles, I'm just scared of dragons." She says which makes Tails confused about this, "You scared of dragons? But what about Spike? He's one?" He asked to her, "And what about this dragon you took a control over, when he hurt the girls?"

"I mean like big giant dragons, they just scare me so much, and at that time I just did that because I gathered all of my courage together… *sigh*... But it was enough only for one time." Fluttershy clarified her answer, and then she opened her eyes again, and looked at him, "But this dragon was just an animal dragon, and not the smart ones. I remember how Spike when there a few years ago and explained that the dragons their could talk and walk on two feet. I'm afraid that my trick isn't going to work with them." She then moved closer to him and rested her head in his shoulder, "I'm afraid, that I'll be defenseless in front of them.", Tails smiled at her kindly and wrapped an arm around her waist as he brought her closer. He then brushed her hair, "Look. If what Rarity told about Spike's friend being the head among these dragons was true, then you have nothing to worry about." He suggested, "This friend of his may tell the other drags to back off."

Fluttershy sighed simply, and looked into his eyes again, "Still. I'm can't feel myself in safe among of these fire-breathers." She said quietly, what prompted Tails to chuckle kindly. As he tightened his grip around her shoulders, he decided to open one little present for her, "You mentioned fire, and…" He then scratched the back of his head, "I did work on some sort of fire proof armor, I made for you just in the case." He then shrugged, "Maybe if you take this armor with you, you may feel more comfortable among the fire breathing creatures." He said as he sounded calmed and balanced. His words prompted Fluttershy to open her eyes wide in question, as she found herself puzzled by his words.

 **30 minutes later.**

We see in the sky, the Tornado was flying through the clouds Tails was piloting it as Spike was in the backseat still having a towel on his head, while Fluttershy was there also wearing the armor that Tails gave her for protection. Applejack was sitting on one side of the wings and Knuckles were standing on the other side. While Silver was flying near them with Rarity on his back. As they were flying Fluttershy sighed to herself. " _How is it I always somehow find my way into these sorts of problems?"_ She thought to herself.

Tails then turned to Knuckles and AJ on the wings. "You ok with being on the wings?" He asked. "Sorry that you can't sit but I can only have up to three here on the Tornado." Knuckles though was just laid back and acted like nothing was happening. "Don't worry about us Tails. We can handle this." He said. AJ however was just crossing her arms as she looked forward. She wasn't exactly to thrilled to go to the home of dragons. Especially after what happened recently with the spider dragon occurring. She closed her eyes and reflected on it Tails turned to her. "Hey AJ?" He asked. Applejack wasn't listening. Fluttershy then spoke up. "Applejack are you ok?" No response. Knuckles noticing they wanted her attention decided to get AJ's. "EARTH TO AJ!" He exclaimed. AJ finally snapped out of her trance and turned to Knux. He though eye motioned for her to turn her attention to Fluttershy and Tails. Tails then spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked her. AJ turned away for a bit. She didn't want to worry them so she just told a sorta truth. "Yea I'm just… not a fan of going to the dragons home right now." She said as she gave a fake smile.

Silver looked at the dragon's mountain and then turned to Rarity. "So are you excited to come back here?" He asked her. Rarity just sighed and looked at him. "Not entirely, Silvy. However it will be nice to see Ember again." She said to him. After a few minutes of them flying through the air they spot the volcano, though they land in the forest which was nearing the volcano. "Alright guys I parked the plane here to make sure we aren't spotted by the locals, also that I don't think jewels and lava would make for a good landing spot." He said sarcastically, which made everyone chuckle. He then goes to Spike to check his condition.

"Are you hanging in there Spike?" Tails asked as he nods. "Yeah I'm doing fine. Scales still burning, but otherwise I feel perfect." He said to Tails as he hopped out. AJ and Knuckles hopped off the wings of the plane while Tails helped Fluttershy out. Silver and Rarity landed near them as he set her down on the ground, "Last stop." He said as she got on her feet. The gang then met up and started walking towards the base of the volcano. Spike then spoke. "Ok pre-warning to you guys. There are usually big dragons watching the top of the volcano. Mostly the teenager ones hang inside it." He said. Knuckles then spoke. "So basically guard Dragons protecting their young?" He asked. Though Spike gave a look. "Well… you can look at that." He said. Rarity thought crossed her arms. "I'm hoping we don't run into that teenager Dragon again. The last few times we did he was a real hooligan that's for sure." She said.

This interested Applejack. "Who are you talking about their Rarity?" She asked. Spike sighed. "When I first set foot here I met some teenager dragons. At the time I was trying to learn what it's like to be a real dragon. I proved myself and thought I was really like them, but when they wanted to feast off some Phoenix hatchlings I went against it. I wasn't going to let those dragons hurt them. Thankfully not only was I able to protect one but the parents backed me up." He said as he looked forward. "The thing was they accidently left one hatchling behind. So I decided to raise him as my own." He said. Fluttershy spoke. "So that explains how you got that little phoenix back at ponyville." Spike nodded and then sighed in disappointment.

"I still couldn't believe that I thought of being one of those lousy jerks. It makes me upset I was wanting to stay with them." He said, but Knuckles placed a hand on his shoulder real quick to get his attention then took it off before his hand burned. "Well yeah sure that did happen, but hey you did the right thing right? You stopped them from hurting those hatchlings, you stood up to them, and even took in that young phoenix. If it's any consolation. You are far from being them." He said as he held his hands behind his head, had his eyes closed, and kept walking forward. Spike smiled. "Thanks Knuckles." He said. The group then made their approach to the top of the mountain. However once they reached the top the site was something that would make someone shake in their boots. Most of the dragons in the whole valley looked like they were knocked unconscious and some even looked dead and those were mostly the big dragons. The gang looked at this with wide eyes.

"Whoa nelly!" AJ muttered under her breath. Fluttershy gasped deeply, and cringed slightly, as her eyes formed a scared look, "Oh… my…" She muttered as she shivered slightly. Seeing her reaction, Tails wrapped an arm around her waist and help her closer, "Easy there, Fluttershy." He said quietly, "There's no reason to panic… *sigh*... at least for now." He then pulled out his arm cannon, and looked at the others, "Let's go around this place on the perimeter." He suggested. AJ, and Knux nodded at him, and then they formed their own group, and headed to the right side.

Spike then gasped seeing this picture, and then he was ready to run wight into the crater there, but soon his feet stopped feeling the ground, and his eyes went wide. Looking down, he noticed that he surrounded by a bright blue psychokinetic aura and of course he noticed that he's floating in the air. He then threw his eyes at Silver, and noticed the white hedgehog frowning at him as a stern father frowning at his son. Silver slowly shook his head from side to side with his arms crosse in the chest area.

"Hold still, Spike." He said with a slightly demanding manner, prompting Spike to frown at him, "Why?" He moaned in displeasure, "Did you see them? They need our help. We need to hurry.", though, Silver's frown only deepened as he bared his teeth, what prompted Spike to grin nervously, "Exactly. But you probably notice that these dragons aren't exactly doing so hot." He said still being stern, "And what if the one who attacked them is still here, and he might attack you as soon as you got close?" He then returned Spike down on the ground, "Stay close to us, and don't do anything stupid." He ordered. Spike then sighed and nodded at him, "Okay." He said quietly, and headed to the left side. Silver then sighed himself deeply, and looked over to Rarity, who was looking at him with a smile on her face, "Kids…" Was the only word he managed to say. Rarity chuckled at him slightly, before the two followed Spike. Tails then turned to Fluttershy, AJ, and Knuckles. "Ok me and Fluttershy are gonna look around the top here. Knuckles why don't you and AJ head down as well and see if you can find anything that might have caused this." Knuckles and AJ nodded as they slid down the mountain while Tails and Fluttershy started to walk around the crater

After about thirty minutes, Tails and Fluttershy had found at least a few of the big dragons around the crater. As they looked Tails was interested in how the dragons were looking. They were all barely breathing and looked super weak one looked worse than the last one. Fluttershy looked concern. "What could've done this?" She asked as she looked around. "I'm not sure" Tails said. Fluttershy looked at one of the dragons who looked very sick. Even though she was afraid she placed a hand on its head and felt how cold the dragon's scales were. "Oh my… This one feels so cold." She said. Tails was confused as he took his glove off and placed a hand on the dragon and felt the same thing she did. He then got out his Transmitter and used a thermal scanner to check the dragon. What he saw next both confused and shocked him. Fluttershy took note of this. "What's wrong Miles?" She asked him. "Look at this." He said as he showed the screen. The screen showed the dragon in blue and green but the chest part was purple which is what Tails was pointing at. "That right there is what gives the dragons the unique ability to breath fire and what mostly keeps them warm, but this dragon…. It's like the fire was sucked right out of him." He said. Fluttershy was shocked. "The questions are thought." Tails said. "Who or what did this and why would-" He then stopped as he had a realization. "What? Miles what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. Tails the grabbed her. "Come on we need to find Spike." He said.

Down in the crater AJ and Knuckles were investigating the big fire-breathing creatures. Though, they didn't feel themselves comfortable, as AJ have a concerned look on her face, and was trying to stay as close to Knuckles as she only could. She was doing it in purpose to prevent any attack to his side. Because of their memorable walking on the mountain and meeting with Spider Dragon, she was on alert every time when she saw the dragons. As for Knuckles, it was impossible to see on his face, if he was nervous, or not, because his face wore only one single emotion. Frown. This concentrating frown, which signaled about Knuckles' 'Hercule Poirot' working mode.

Just as the two reached closer to another dragon, the creature let out a weary groan, what prompted AJ to gasp in fear and glaring deeply. She then jumped in front of Knuckles, and took a fighting stance. Knux looked at hs girl with a questioning look on his face, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"AJ?" He called her out with a questioning tone in his voice, but when Applejack turned to him, he spotted her mournful face, she had back there, when she thought that she lost him. He then sighed himself deeply, and took her in his arms, "Come here." He said softly. AJ cuddled to him tightly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go. Knuckles knew why she was concerned, as he remembered it very well, but if he actually managed to let it go, she was still nervous every time when it comes to the dragons.

"Hey, baby." Knuckles spoke with he softly, when he opened his eyes and looked at her face, "It's not like these dragons are actually danger. Don't worry.", Applejack then opened her eyes and looked into his eyes to see how he was smirking at her. She couldn't help, but smiled back and giggled, before she moved closer to his face and gave him one quick peck onto his lips. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and moaned herself deeply, "Oh, Knuxie." She moaned softly, and opened her eyes. She then made them wide as her eyes spotted some footprints on the ground near the lava pool. She then pointed her index finger at this.

"Knuxie, look!" She said. Knuckles looked at where she was pointing. He lifted up his eyebrow in question, "Da fuq?" He muttered, before he place AJ back on the ground and the two headed there. Just as they walked over to it, Knuckles hunched down over the footprints and frowned deeply. AJ leaned her hands on her knees as she bent her back over and and frowned as well, with her eyes fixed on the shoeprints. And not just footprints, but more likely shoeprints. The two then looked up and their eyes ran over every single dragon's feet to see if any of them wearing shoes. But they couldn't find it, so when their eyes have met again, Knuckles announced the only logical concision.

"Whoever made these tracks, he's definitely not a dragon, that's for sure." Knuckles said with his seriousness, but at the same time, being Mr Obvious. That's was enough to AJ's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she smacked him on the head lightly.

"Ouch!" Knuckles moaned as he cringed in pain, and then he glanced at her back with a glare, "What did you do that for?", he asked growling, but Applejack was only about to roll her eyes. "Nothing partner." She said. She then noticed a trail of these prints and pointed at it. "Come on let's follow them and see if it will help figure out what attacked them." Knuckles nodded in agreement.

With Silver, Spike, and Rarity. Spike was speeding ahead with Silver and Rarity behind. "Spike would you wait up?" Silver asked. Spike though turned to him giving him a grumpy look. "Spiky-Wiky you really must stop runnin off like that." Rarity said as they stopped. Spike then sighed. "Ok Rarity that name was okay when I was ten. But I'm 15 years old for one. Secondly some is attacking my kind and I feel responsible for not being here to help." He said as he turned forward. Silver and Rarity understood, but then Rarity gave a smirk. "Are you sure it as well has nothing to do with seeing Ember?" She asked him. Spike then went wide eyed and blushed, but closed his eyes and gave a serious look as he had his back facing them. "No that at all has nothing to do with this." He said trying to deny it. Rarity's smirk grew as she giggled. "Oh yes it does Spike." She said. Spike growled a little and kept walking. Silver however was a little dumbfounded. Rarity then turned and whispered to him. "Spike developed a crush on Ember after they meet. He denies it but we know it''s true." She said. Silver now in the light about the situation nodded letting Rarity know he got what she was saying. The three then approached a lava pool which was the one where Spike and those other dragons had that jumping contest. "Hmm... " Spike said.

"What's wrong Spike?" Rarity asked. Spike sighed and moved away from the pool. "Nothing just some memories." He said. Rarity then walked over to him while Silver approached the pool of hot magma. He then gave it a good throu look, but as he did it started to bubble. "Hey Spike" he said, but Spike was too busy lost in thought while Rarity talked to him. Silver then decided to levitate a little closer to the bubbling, but as he did that's when something popped out. It wasn't a dragon but a worm like creature made of pure lava. It then screeched at Silver while Rarity and Spike turned to see it. It then turned and blasted two fireballs at them, but Silver was able to stop and send them back at the creature. "Get Rarity somewhere safe!" He exclaimed. "No Silvy I can help!" Rarity argued. However Silver was not in the mood to argue and looked at Spike with a death glare. Spike gulped deeply and nodded as he grabbed Rarity and took cover. Silver then turned to the creature as it hurled fire at him, but he was able to dodged it. That's when he jumped and levitated himself and a boulder, but as the creature launched one big fire Silver swung the rock and it caught the fire with it. This caused the flame to surround the rock as he then sent it flying back. It then smashed and crushed the worm severing its head from its body. As soon as the thread have gone, Silver landed back on the ground, and ran over to Rarity and Spike. Just as he ran over to the two, he looked at them. "Are you two alright?" He asked. "Yes Silvy." Rarity said. "Yea I'm cool" Spike said. Silver nodded.

"Guys are you alright?" Applejack's worried voice sounded behind them. Turning their eyes to the where they friends were running to help them friends, the three noticed now. "What happened? We turned to see some kind of huge flame rock in the air." Tails asked them as they ran over to the three. As Spike and Rarity explained Silver took a look at the head of the creature. As he did this brought him back to a time back when he was 14. He was running through the smashed city. As he was flames arose from parts or rubble and debris. That's when two of the same creatures popped out and attack Silver with Fireballs. Silver then gave a stern look as he flung two psycho waves at them. The flash back then ends as Rarity shakes his shoulder to get his attention.

Silver's mind returned to reality as he felt some shakes on his left side, and he then arched his eyebrows and looked at the one who shook him. Of course it was Rarity, who was simply trying to get him back to them, and was looking at him with a worrying look on her face.

"Are you alright, darling?" She asked him tenderly, prompting Silver to smile at her in response, "Yes. I am perfectly fine." He answered, as he took her by the hand. Rarity, though looked at him suspiciously as if she felt that he doesn't saying the whole truth to her, but then she just smiled at him and nodded, as she decided to shrug it off. Soon after Rarity turned away from Silver, the hedgehog's smile vanished and gave a way to frown, as he crossed his arms in the chest area and lowered his eyes. He fixed his golden eyes on the ground, by diving himself deep into his mind. He began to debate himself, and at the same time to swearing himself because the thing he told to Rarity was a lie indeed. It was the first time he had to lie to the girl who he loved, and he hated himself for that.

Tails, in the meantime, finished to listen Spike's explanation, and found himself puzzled, "The lava worm, you said?" He asked the dragon-kid with a questioning tone in his voice, and then he looked at Knuckles. His echidna-pal answered him the same puzzled look on his face. Perhaps they two just didn't believe in what they just heard. Tails then decided to shrug it off, and frowned himself deeply, as he charged his arm cannon and looked at the girls and Spike, by becoming very worried.

"Guys, stay close to us, and do not come far." He said with his voice sounded calmed and balanced, but still somehow worried and troubled, before he wrapped his arm around Fluttershy and help her closer. Though, she was still wearing this armor, that covered her body top to toe, and even her hair, tail, and wings were hidden, but for some reason Tails panicked somehow, and decided that this won't be enough, "Fluttershy." He said by giving her a worried look. The pony girl, though, understand what her BF means, and nodded to him confidently, "Yes, Miles. I know what you mean." She said softly, by trying to calm him down, and took his arm tightly.

Applejack and Rarity wanted to argue with him, and the farm pony frowned herself deeply, by crossing her arms in the chest, "Miles, can you please explain of what is going on?" She asked him, but then she felt Knuckles took her by the hand and turned her eyes at him, "We'll explain it later AJ." He said calmly, "Just let's stick together.", AJ didn't want to argue with him, and then she nodded simply. Rarity and Spike knew that this is the right decision, and nodded as well, before the three looked at Silver. Though, the girls and Spike became surprised when they saw him staring down for some unknown reason. His face was still somehow angry and concerned at the same time. Making a deep sigh, Silver raised his eyes and threw one gaze at his friends. Though, as he looked at them, he saw how they staring at them questioningly. He widened his eyes seeing their looks, as he didn't know what happened.

"What?" He asked. Tails then sighed deeply, and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Man. Can you stop flying to your dreamland, and concentrate yourself on what is happening right now?" He asked him with a strong hint of sarcasm in his voice. This words was enough to Silver's eyes narrowed as well, and for Spike chuckled mockingly over Silver. The guys chuckled over Silver as well. Well, everyone beside Rarity, who just smiled at him gently, and sighed herself deeply, as she knew that Silver will always be Silver. Just as they finished their chuckle, they moved their way for further investigation. Silver and Spike was walking behind, and of course, the dragon-kid still chuckled over Silver's dreamland travels, and thus he annoyed him. Just as Spike finished his chuckles, he looked up at Silver and grinned at him mockingly.

"You dreamy-hedgehog." He attempted to tease Silver, what caused a glare on the Mobian's face. Next Silver gave a good slap on the back of Spike's head. Spike yanked and cringed in pain and grabs the place where he got the hit. He then rubbed it and looked up at Silver. Seeing the hedgehog's stern look, the dragon-kid smiled at him innocently, "Sorry." He said nervously, what prompted Silver to roll his eyes up and made a deep sigh. After that though Spike then looked at the hedgehog with a smile, but then noticed something behind him. He then got around Silver and looked at the ground while AJ was confused. "Whats up Spike?" She asked. Spike looked down to find some footprints, but these weren't like the shoe prints that AJ and Knux found. These ones looked like bare feet prints, but these ones were a lot like Spike's. He then spoke. "Applejack do you think these are dragon tracks?" He asked.. AJ gave a good inspection of the tracks. She then turned to him. "I need to see yours real quick." She said. Spike looked at her with a look, but then took his shoe off to reveal his foot. He then left a print in the ground for AJ to compare.

She then nodded. "Yep these are dragon tracks if I ever saw one." He then went wide eyed as he quickly put his shoe on and ran off to try and find the dragon that made that print. "SPIKE... WAIT… DON'T... JUST... EEEEERRRRGGGGHHHH!" Silver exclaimed as he growled. He and the others then took off after Spike. The group followed the trail for a while until they came up upon a few caves and two huge pools of lava. The trail had ended somewhere near the caves to which Spike was a little upset to come to a dead end. That's when the others caught up except Silver was not happy however when he saw Spike. "SPIKE WHAT THE HELL! You can't just run off like that!" Silver said snarling at Spike. Spike sighed rolling his eyes. "Look I'm sorry alright. I just thought we had a lead was all." He said. Knuckles the approached him and placed a shoulder on him. "Look Spike I get your concerned, but Silver has a point we can just rush in head first into things. We need a plan." He said to Spike. Spike sighed and nodded. "Yeah you guys are right." He said. "I.. I just was hoping to find any dragons who aren't like them" He said as he looked at the other dragons. The others were in a thought, but then they heard some screeching and out of nowhere two fireballs flew at them. The fireballs crashed down and created some smoke.

As the smoke cleared they could see in the sky flying were two bats made of pure flames. As the bats screeched Silver then was taken through another flashback back to the city. As he was seen running across the rooftops and using his psychic powers to get from one to the next two bat creatures appeared in front of him. He then levitated two nearby metal boxes and launched them at the bats. One hit its mark the other missed as the bat was coming at Silver. However just as it was it was hit by a good kick to its face as it went flying down to the ground unable to control its flight. That's when the person who kicked the bat landed. It was revealed to be a mobian cat with her hair tied like a ponytail and wearing a purple dress and white athletic pants. She then turned to Silver.

"Sigh always having to bail you out huh Silver?" She asked. The flashback then started to end as Silver heard his name from Rarity. As soon as he got out of the trance a fireball came right at him. He then was able to create a shield, but it was too weak as it collided, shattering the shield, and blowing him back. He was able to land on his feet as he gripped the ground as well with his hands. Knuckles then turned to him. "You better keep your head in the game Silver or else your gonna be fired hedgehog!" He exclaimed. Silver nodded as he turned his attention to the bats. They swooped down and tried to use its claws on Tails, but Tails was able to get out of the way and pulled out his arm cannon and started blasting the thing, but the bat was maneuvering past his electric orbs. Knuckles then punched the ground to make a large rock pop out. Silver then used his powers to pick it up and launch it at the bat, but it dodged out of the way and came back in. Rarity wanted to get in to help, but AJ held her shoulder and shook her head.

"They can handle this Rarity. We just need to stay out of the way." She said. Rarity sighed, but nodded. As the girls and Spike were watching Spike noticed it was only one bat and had a thought. " _Wait… wasn't there two?"_ He thought. That's when the second bat who hid was looking and spotted the four and then came out of its hiding spot and then dove right at them. However as it was about to start blasting them; out of nowhere a tail came and whipped the thing where it crashed into the ground a few inches away from the four. They turned and noticed, but that's when who did that came and landed while dust was in the air. Spike got in front of the girls willing to protect them. However the silhouette then smirked. "Heh been awhile since I last saw ya Spike." Spike was confused by this until the creature popped out to reveal a dragon with blue scales, white horns on the sides of her head, and bluefin like spikes going from her head down to her tail. Spike and Rarity recognized it as Spike then ran and just hugged her without thinking. "Ember you're ok!" He exclaimed. Ember though wasn't much on hugs, but just this once did she hug back. After that Spike released her while Ember gave a smirk that gave a little resemblance to Sally's smirk. "And why would I not be? You know I can handle myself Spike." She said. As the two were talking the bat was giving the guys some problems. Tails then turned to Knuckles. "Hey Knux!" Tails called out to him. Knuckles turned to him. "Do you still remember that tornado move of ours?" He asked. Knuckles gave it a thought and recalled their little combo move and nodded. Tails then smirked. "I think now is the time to bust it out. Silver can you keep it busy?" He asked turning to Silver. Silver nodded and then got the bats attention to distract it.

Tails then grabbed Knuckles hand as they took to the air. As the bat kept firing at Silver he dodged left and right. Tails and Knuckles then hovered above them and then Tails started to spin holding on to Knuckles. The two for a short moment were spinning so fast they were like a top. Tails then at the last second released Knuckles as he dove right at the bat and nailed in the back with a good punch as they smashed into the ground. Knuckles then hopped out real quick while the bat gave a last screech and the perished. Knuckles and Tails gave a fist bump very pleased with the results. The group then approached the three guys as AJ tipped her hat. "Have to say that was a pretty good move you did there partner." She said. Knuckles and Tails smiled. "Yeah that's just an old move we picked up a while back." Knuckles said as he put his hands behind his head. As they were talking though the bat to which Ember hit crawled out and then had its eyes dead set on Ember. Its eyes had eyes of fire as it launched a fireball at her. Spike turned and noticed as he then went wide eyed. "Ember! Watch Out!" He exclaimed as he pushed Ember out of the way and took the hit. He was then flung as he fell in one of the nearby lava pools.

"SPIKE!" Silver shouted as he ran for the lava while Tails got his arm cannon out and blasted the bat to which it exploded in tiny fire spects. Silver looked around for any signs of Spike a little worried for him. He then sees some bubbles and readies himself for whatever was coming up until he sees it's just Spike popping his head out. Silver then sighed while Spike smirked. "Who do you think was about to pop out?" He asked.

"A giant fire worm." Silver said teasing him. Knuckles then came up and held a hand out for Spike, but Spike just looked at him. "I don't think that's a great idea. My hands are basically broiling hot." He said. Knuckles though chuckled. "Oh please after touching your scales when they burned to nearly temperatures of the sun. I can handle a little hot lava temps." He said. Tails however was a little interested in Spikes situation. "How is it your in lava but not burning? I thought dragons were only fire proof and lava is 10 times hotter than fire." He said. Spike though swan a bit and started to crawl out. "Well maybe in your world Tails, but here dragons are also lava proof." He said as he crawled out, but that's when the guys went a little wide eyed. Spike turned to see them and was confused. "What?" He asked as the girls approached they to went wide eyed. Fluttershy though eep'd and turned her head away, AJ just blushed as she put her hat over her eyes as she spoke. "Oh sweet Celestia." She said under her breath, Rarity just put a hand over her mouth, blushed, and giggled. Silver, Tails, and Knuckles facepalmed at what they saw, "Oh dear…" They groaned in unison. Spike was very confused until Ember spoke up. "You maybe lava proof, but your clothing isn't." When she said that. Spike looked down and immediately noticed his outfit was burned off. He then freaked a bit considering who was around him and wanted to cover it up, but Ember just stopped him. "Oh come on don't be a wuss Spike. It's fine around here so it ain't really a worry." She said, but Spike just sighed and only spoke loud enough for Ember to hear. "This is so embarrassing" He said as he blushed while Ember giggled.

After a bit of calming down Rarity turned to Ember. "Ember darling while it's always a pleasure to see you again. I must ask what happened to the dragons?" She asked. Ember sighed for a bit and then started to explain the situation. "Well let me start at the beginning. You see after Spike helped me secure my position as leader I've been trying to *teach* the dragon's about how strong the ponies really were and to convince them to cease threatening. Keyword in there *trying*, but then two days ago this strange being entered our domain. It wasn't pony, but I did hear about the mobians before this so I had a feeling it was a mobian. To be honest he looked a lot like him." She said as she pointed at Silver. The others were confused by her words. "He then started talking for a bit. Said stuff about fire and how fire is like the reincarnation of this world. When something burns a new one arises from the ashes like a tree. He then spoke of how the fire burned bright inside of our kind but it burned brighter in me. He was reaching his hands out, but one of my guard dragons grabbed him, but as he did... The horror happened."

She then closed her eyes and winced as she was not wanting to see what happened again. "He grabbed my guard by the throat and held his hand out and like that it was like he was sucking out the inner fire inside him. I still remember watching the guard struggle trying to break free. After that he tossed him down and turned to me and my other guard and only said one more word." She said. Everyone was completely shocked by what she was saying, but then Silver spoke up. "This word… what was it?" He asked. Ember then turned to them with her eyes open but looking down. "Burn."

 **To Be Continued**


	20. A Flames Burden Part 2

Ember finished to explain about what happened with the dragons, and what this mess was about. She then made a deep sigh, before she raised her eyes and looked up toward the white hedgehog, but she gasped as she saw him frowning deeply and his eyes fixed on her. Silver then started slow walking towards the dragon princess, thus sending her into some sort of fright. When he reached her, his frown turned deeper, and his teeth bared. Ember felt herself slightly frightened by his behavior, though as a dragon she was much taller than him, but his face did sent her into slight nervousness. Silver, though, didn't seem to notice her fright, and continued to give her that face.

"Ember." He spoke slowly, and his tone sounded very cold, "Think it well. You sure that it was exactly the thing he told you?", Ember was ready to say yes, but suddenly…

"And what do you think she could say more?" A sinister male voice sounded on the left side, prompting Silver, Ember and the other to open their eyes wide, and to turn their eyes at the source of this voice. To see an orange mobian hedgehog with red eyes, who was standing on the top of the big rock, and grinning evilly at them. Silver's expression changed to furious again, as he squeezed his palms into the fists, and the bright blue aura covered his body. The hedgehog was wearing a dark jacket and dark pants with ripped holes on the knees. His hair was familiar with Silver's, though they could say that it burned like flame tongues. He was looking at the group and gave a smile that looked like it belonged to the devil. He then pointed to Ember. "Here a gift." He said as he tossed down a dragon guard that was in the same shape as the other dragons. Spike and Ember looked at the helpless dragon as it groaned while Tails, Knuckles, and Silver had their sites on the hedgehog. "So this is your doing I presume?" Tails asked as he was about to turn on his arm cannon.

The hedgehog didn't speak for a bit, but gave a nod. Knuckles then spoke. "Well then pal I don't take kindly to beings who take away others fire." Though the hedgehog said nothing at all. "Who are you anyways?" Silver asked. The hedgehog then hmph'd at his question. He then closed his eyes. "Really? You don't recognize me?" He asked. He then started to come down the mountain but as he did he left scorched prints in the ground. "I understand it's been a while and my appearance has changed but I would expect at least you three to recognize. Or at least you Silver." However as he claimed this the group was confused.

"Silvy darling do you know him?" Rarity asked with a concern face. Silver though shook his head no. The what hedgehog then stopped. "Does the city which you called Crisis City ring any bells?" He asked. Silver looked at him with a surprised look on his face. The words about Crisis City throw some ideas about who it may be.

"No way." He muttered, "That's not possible."

"That's it." The hedgehog spoke as his smirk became wider, and then he spread his arms and bowed, "Iblis the Eternal Flame at your service." Silver, Tails and Knuckles became shocked by this. They could believe in anything, but they'll never believe that this creation will back. The girls, and Spike, though, were confused by this, as they didn't actually knew what this guy talking about. Iblis' reaction was absolutely calm. He then let out a sinister chuckle from his mouth.

"Heh… I didn't expect to see you here, my old pal." He said with a somehow mocking tone in his voice. Silver however just growled. "How is this possible? You shouldn't be here. You can't be here." Silver said. However Iblis then chuckled as he walked down to him. "What did you really expect that being you call a friend to hold me?" He asked. Silver then went wide eyed and then started to develop deep anger because he knew exactly who he was talking about. Iblis saw Silvers anger and decided to expand on it. "While I will admit she was formidable to hold me. I was able to break away from her. However the dimension she sent herself to was to desolated for my flames to burn. So I knew I had to find a way back to Mobius. As time grew I began to learn and actually became smarter. I then gained the knowledge to create my own vortex allowing me out of that realm. However as you can see as I grew smarter I started to take a form for myself. Though I can never return to that *other* form it matters not to me which form I take. Though I find it ironic that I take the shape of you Silver, and to pay you off some debts to you." He said still mocking him. Fluttershy approached Tails and whispered.

"Can this guy really do all that Miles?" She asked. Tails however just didn't have an answer for her and shrugged. Iblis continued. "While I did become stronger I had lost some of my power along the way, but I guess somethings come at a cost." Spike then spoke up. "Hold on if you were wanting Mobius then why come to Equestria?" Iblis looks at the purple dragon and then points at Silver. "The truth is before I did anything else I decided to track down the one person who always got in my way for so long." He said. "And that's when I found my way here." He said. Ember even though a little afraid stood her ground and spoke. "Why come for us then if you already have the abilities of fire?" She asked him. Iblis though then held his hand out and produced a flame. "To put it simple my dear fire is what gives me life and the more flame I have the more power I get plus as an added bonus…" He then launches the flames as they stop two feet in front of them and from the flames two fire wolves appear. "... I can produce these." The wolves then jumped and started to attack, but Tails shot one down while Knuckles hammer fisted the other one into the ground hard. The two smirked at there accomplishment, but that's when the wolves got up and howled.

"Oh did I forget to mention that the more flames I absorb not only I grow stronger, but my *pets* do as well?" He asked. Tails and Knuckles were about to go in again, but out of nowhere two boulders came in hitting the wolves and slamming them into the rocks. They turned to see it was Silver who pushed the rocks into the wolves. Iblis then growled. "Urgh always getting in my way you."

Silver tried to think of something to do, though Iblis then sees a pony that was near them who was looking a bit scared at what was happening, he then grins devilishly but then returns his gaze to Silver.

"But that's not all I know Silver, I've learned a few new tricks since we've last met!" He then charged his energy into his hands and then shoots out a fireball from his hand as it was aimed at Rarity.

Silver immediately sees this and forms a psychokinetic shield around themselves, though as it hits the shield it gets destroyed sending Silver and Rarity flying away from the impact. Iblis then looked at the two and then smirked. "Well... well… Silver. This is unexpected. I see you found yourself a new lady. Is she going to try and lock me away and send me off to another dimension like the last one did, or give me a decent fight, like the other one?" He asked with scath going through his voice and then laughs.

SIlver then felt something screamed at him as if he was triggered by Iblis' remark, but he felt a tug at his shirt as he sees Rarity doing that. "Silver is something wrong, what does he mean by that?" She asks though she got no answer out of him as he then files out and then tries to attack him, but this proves ineffective as Iblis laughs at his attempt and then knocks him away. He then launches flames at the ground and creates more fire wolves.

"I grow tired of this, seizes these intruders!" He calls out to the creatures he controls as they surround SIlver and the rest of his friends. As they come one at a time Knuckles, AJ, Tails, and Silver knock them back. However as one went down two more took its place. Silver looked up to see Iblis standing there as if he grew bored of his fighting. After blasting down two flame bats Tails then turns to Silver. "Silver there's too many of these things I don't think we can handle them!" Tails called out. Ember spoke up. "I know a little place we can seek shelter, but we need a way out otherwise well…" This of course made Silver a bit nervous, that he and his friends are going out like this, he suddenly had an idea as he an opening to escape.

"Knuckles, AJ! Think you can make a distraction?" He called out to the two as they heard him say this. They then turned to each other. "I think I know of a good one. You remember that trick I taught you?" Knuckles asked AJ. AJ gave it a thought, but then realized what he meant and nodded. Knuckles then turned forward at the creatures. "Follow my lead." He said. The two then stood up and closed their eyes as rocks started to rise from the ground. The rocks then floated around the two as they then opened their eyes and then raised their hands and pushed them out as if they were pushing a box. The rocks then flew at the creatures knocking them back. They then turned to Silver. "Don't know how long that'll hold them partner." AJ said. Silver then turned to Ember. "Well we need to get going then." Ember knew what he was getting at. "Follow me." She said. The group was then retreating and heading out of the crater and before heading down the mountain Silver turned one last time to get a look at Iblis who stood there as if disappointed with Silver.

" _Just you wait Iblis. I'll finish this yet if it's the last thing I do"_ He thought to himself. Ember then lead the group down to a cave near the base of the volcano. "We should be safe here." She said. The group then enter in. As they got into the cavern there were at least up to 5 dragons in the cave. They looked around as Spike spoke. "Ember are these the only dragons that haven't…" Ember spoke to finish Spikes sentence. "...Had there flames taken away yes. These are the only survivors I found." She said. The group looked at the last few dragons and at their depression. As far as knowledge of the dragons went. They were furious and fierce, but looking at them now made Fluttershy and AJ feel bad for them. While looking around Spike noticed Ember walking away. Spike grew concerned as he walked over to her.

"Hey…" He called her out, prompting her to look at him. But when she looked at him Spike was only about to sigh in dismay as he saw her sad and guilty look. He then walked closer, "Ember, I… I don't know what to say." He said sadly, "I wish we were here at the moment of his attack… I… I'm so sorry for not being here in a moment of needs…"

"Spike." Ember stopped him, as she sat down on the rock, next to him, and lowered her eyes by fixing her gaze on the ground, "Do not blame yourself. You're not obliged to sacrifice with your own life for us… *sigh*... This is my fault and my responsibility. I should have to protect them, but I failed with this. I am not deserve to be their leader."

Spike though grabbed her shoulder "Ember please… You had no idea about this Iblis guy or whatever he calls himself or what he did. I'm betting if your father was in that position if the same thing could've happened to him… *sigh*... Listen I've seen what you can ok. Your a strong and proud dragon. You're not afraid to stand up to anyone whether big or small. Your will is what gives you the courage to fight back and makes you a strong leader I know it." He said, by trying to cheer her up. It helps slightly, and Ember managed to crack into smile, thankful for his support. Though, their moment was interrupted by angry Silver who walks angrily back and forth.

"This is bullshit." He growled, "A complete waste of time." He then stopped and looked at the others, "Why should we sit here and wait for him to kill us all?"

"Man, please, take it easy!" Tails growls at him, as he walked closer, "If we'll do this now, we may fail in here!" He then placed a hand on his shoulder, "We need a plan, Silver.", Silver, though, didn't listen to his words, and shook off his hands, "We have no time for plans!" He snarled at him, "We need to act now, if we don't want more victims!"

"Hold still, darling!" Rarity broke into their argue, thus prompting Silver to *ugh* in annoyance and to look at her with a frown. He saw her frowning at him in response with her arms crossed in the chest area, "Tails is right!" She spoke with a slight growl in her voice, "You have to think of possible options. You saw it yourself about how strong this thing is." Silver just sighed at his girl. "I don't have to argue about this." He said. He then started to walk towards the exit. He then turned to the others. "Knuckles, Spike, Tails stay here with the dragons and the girls." AJ raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going?" Silver though looked away giving a *not talking* look. Knuckles though had an assumption. "You're going back up the mountain aren't you?" He asked. Silver though just looked back. "Just do as I ask." He said. Though Rarity just walked up to him.

"While what I let my boyfriend get cooked? Oh no darling I won't allow it." She said. Silver then grunted a bit. "This isn't a debate I'm asking you to wait with the others." He said. Rarity then sighed deeply, as she reached for his cheek. "Yes this is Silvy. You're my sweetie and I love and want to help you. For better or worse." she said, but Silver grabbed her arm and took it off his cheek. "I need to do this alone Rarity. Just trust me on this." He said as he turned and walked closer to the exit and then Rarity grew annoyed. "What is this to you Silver? A chance to be a macho man?" She asked with annoyance. "No." Silver said as he turned to retaliate that statement. "So you can prove to me you're not a weak person or something?" Rarity asked. Silver though grew from annoyed to anger. "NO!" He exclaimed. "Then what is this about Silvy? Why won't you let me help?" Rarity asked in a demanding manner, wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not… I'm not..." He stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "Not what?" Rarity asked still frowning. "I'm not exactly strong enough to take him on." He said as the anger developed. Rarity grew to be sarcastic, as she raised her left eyebrow and crossed her arms in the chest area, "Oh so you think doing this will make you stronger some how?" She asked. "Yes… no" Silver said correcting himself. Rarity then grew anger and about a few seconds away from slapping someone. "So that's what this is some sort of game to you?" She asked growling, but Silver then just grabbed her shoulders and expressed rage like nothing he's ever done before. "I WON'T LET HIM TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" He shouted in a pure rage, having a deadly, but at the same time sad as he have some tears in his eyes. Rarity gasped and her eyes turned wide in a shock. She could hear many things, but what she heard from her boy at this moment shocked her instantly, and she lost the ability to speak. The only thing she left to do is to look into his eyes in a moment. Silver then backed away slowly, with his eyes still having some tears. He frowned deeply, by trying to hold his emotions back, but it was obvious that he couldn't hold it for long.

The others was looking at him with a mix of surprise and shock on their faces, but Tails who was the first one who returned to his mind, shook his head hard, and walked briskly to the white hedgehog, "Silver…" He tried to call him out, but it was too late. Silver then turned away from them both and took off to fight with Iblis alone. Tails then sighed deeply in disappointment, and looked at Rarity whose eyes still stared after her boyfriend. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, what helped her to snap out of her trance. She then formed a sad look on her face, and glanced at him.

"Tails, darling…" She said quietly, and the fox-guy knew what she wanted to hear, "Yes, Rarity. I know why he's like that." He said in a quiet tone in his voice, before he looked back at the others. But if Knuckles wasn't really surprised, but mostly annoyed by Silver's behavior, AJ, Fluttershy, Spike and Ember wanted to know the answer to why Silver behaved like this.

"Uhm… I beg my pardon for seeming stupid, but I'd like to know the answer as well…" AJ said with a suspicious tone in her voice. Tails then walked closer to the others, by leaving Rarity in a place where he stands on, "Well, you girls might know that you're not our first." He said calmly, prompting AJ to smirk at him, "Well that's obvious partner." She said mockingly, and looked at Fluttershy, "Though, for some of us …" She looked at Rarity, "... you boys, actually the first, but that's the other story." She then looked at Tails, "And this is not the reason to behave like Silver just behaved, right?"

Tails sighed, "Trust me, AJ, he have a lot of reasons." He said, "I don't want to dive into the details, but to be short, Silver's lost two persons who were very close to him. The first time it happened when he was fourteen, I think, and the other time, when he was eighteen. After the second time, he returned to the past very depressed, and said that he'll never get back to the future again. He didn't tell us, but we guessed about what happened.", he then sighed and sat on the rock, "Meeting with you, Rarity, gave him a chance to start the new life. I am not justifying his actions, but I'd reacted the same if I was in his situation..." He then interrupted his speech, as he silenced, not wanting to tell the whole truth, and looked on the ground with his face formed a sad look. Fluttershy saw him, and sat down next to him, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her. At this moment, Tails' imagination played a bad joke with him as he imagined if something going to happen with Fluttershy, and he cuddled to her tightly, by wrapping his own arms around her waist.

Applejack was debating herself at first, while fixing her surprised gaze at Tails and Fluttershy. But then she sighed herself deeply, and looked over to Knuckles whose eyes staring at her in response. This prompted her to form a sad look on her face, when she remembered about what happened back in the cave, and she walked closer to him, and hugged him tightly. Knuckles hugged her back and patted her on the back, as if trying to calm her down, but more than this, he tried to calm himself down. AJ then looked at Rarity, whose face turned sad as well.

"Rarity." She called her, causing the unicorn-girl to look up and to threw her eyes at her friends, "I don't think, you need to blame him for yelling at you. He's just doing it to protect you…"

"I understand darling." Rarity said sadly, "But I want to do the same thing for him." She then shed some tears, "I don't want him to get killed…" She then looked toward the exit, "Silly… Does he even think that if something bad happens to him, I wouldn't be able to live with it?" She then frowned, and looked at the others, "No, I won't let him die this way! Not today, not tomorrow! Not ever!" She said with her voice having a strong confidence, and then she looked at the others and continued to frown, "I think I know the plan on how to help him to fight down this pervert!" She said, smirking, what prompted the others to open their eyes wide, "Listen to me very careful."

 **Few minutes later.**

The company reached the place where they have met this Iblis person, and hid behind the rock. They then peeked out their heads to see how their friend's doing in the fight. Unfortunately, they saw him having serious troubles in fight and losing it slowly. Silver used his psychokinetic and soared around Iblis, throwing his psychic blades right at Iblis, but the fire hedgehog dodged it successfully, and created more and more minions that attacked Silver sharply, and the white knight have nothing else to do, but to concentrate his own power resources on Iblis' minions, which number only grows after all of his attacks. Seeing this, the guys became worried, and looked at each other.

"We need to act quickly." Knuckles said with a confident tone in his voice, "Let's go!", as they ran off, Tails who remained here looked at Rarity with a concerned look on his face, "I hope you know what you're doing." He said quietly, "Be careful, both of you." He then ran off with the others, leaving Rarity hiding behind the rocks. She then looked at her BF with a worrying look on her face, "I hope too." She said quietly, and moved to another rock.

In the meantime, Silver had a hard fight with Iblis' fire wolves. In fact there was more than dozen of them at this very moment, and every time when he crashed one of them down, the two more took its place. One of them then rushed at Silver with a full power, but the hedgehog dodged it, by performing a backflip at the nearby rock, and as he lands down on it, he grabbed the smaller rock using his powers, and launched it at the dogs. The rock then crashed five wolves out of ten, but the others rushed to attack him. Silver then took off, and prepared to perform his psycho smash, but Iblis saw his movements, and launched his own fire attack at him. The fire beam hit Silver hard, thus blocking his forces for a short time, and the hedgehog crash on the ground. Iblis then laughed triumphantly, and signaled his minions to finish with Silver.

The mobian hedgehog was lying on the ground and groaning himself in anger and pain, knowing that this wasn't his fight. Though, soon, he heard the roar next to him, and opened his eyes by forming a death glare. He saw the wolves surrounded him from all sides and closed any way back for him. He then looked at Iblis who is still standing in the same place, he stood before, while his face still wore that mocking grin.

"Heh… I am kinda disappointed in you, Silver the Hedgehog." He said, mocking Silver, "In the past you seemed more powerful…. Hehe to think that you were always the one who got in my way the one who tried to snuff up my flames. Its sad that you have to end your life like that… Look. Maybe you managed to stop me once, but as you might see, Blaze's sacrifice was in vain. But that's an old story. Do you know what happened with your other bitch? This orange girl you met after…" Silver's eyes went wide in shock, as he realized now what he means, "She was so brave, that she refused to help me, and gave me a fight. But she wasn't strong enough to sustain my new powers, and she… well you saw the result." Silver then gave him a death glare, "And before you die, I'll finish with your new bitch just like I finished with Gold, and there's nothing you could do with this." He then raised his hand to the face level, and was ready to finish with him, but...

"And you seemed more brave than now, you faggot!" Silver yelled at him, growling, what prompted Iblis to open his eyes wide and to lower his hand, "You used to fight on your own, like a real warrior, but now you're just using your minions as a shield while you yourself hiding behind their backs. COWARD!" Iblis then formed a death glare, offended by Silver's words, "You're not became smarter, you just become more cowardly. These powers of yours… What is the need in this if you using them to cover up your own ass?!" Iblis then used his powers to the wolves disappeared into nowhere, and approached Silver slowly with his palms squeezed as a fists.

"What did you say?" He asked with a threatening manner. Silver was only about to smirk himself smugly, and then he stood up slowly, "Oh, so you're not only means a coward, but also deaf coward." He spoke, thus mocking Iblis, "I would never thought of it, you nerd! You took Blaze and Gold away from me, and for what? For just mocking me? Are you serious?" Iblis stopped a few inches away from Silver, while the white hedgehog's smirk grew wider, "You haunted me your entire life, Iblis. You haunted me even here. Are you… pervert?"

Iblis lost his patience, and grabbed Silver's shirt collar, by pressing him hard against the rock, but Silver just continued to smirk at him, "Shut up!" Iblis snarled at him, "I kill you!"

"Oh, you really a pervert!" Silver mocked Iblis again, "Well, go ahead. Kill me, you will only confirm my words about your perversion.", this was the last straw for Iblis, and he was ready to smash that hedgehog down, but then something unexpected happened. A few huge diamonds and rocks hit Iblis hard on the head, and prompted him to lost his grip. He then crashed on the ground few feets away from Silver, and grabbed his head by groaning himself in pain. Silver was looking at this with wide eyes, and then he turned his eyes to the one who made this, to see Rarity who was levitating another dozen of diamonds, and glaring at the orange hedgehog.

"Don't you ever dare to touch my man!" She shouted at him. Silver became shocked as he gasped in fear, scared for her, "Rarity?" He muttered. Iblis then stood up and glared at Rarity by concentrating on his powers, "YOU BITCH!" He shouted at her, but soon he got another dozen of hits, that Rarity launched at him, and covered himself as he started to back away slowly. Rarity smirked herself proudly, and crossed her arms in the chest as she hmph'd, "And never call me bitch, you pervert!" She said, agreeing with Silver's words.

Iblis then flared up like a torch, and looked at Rarity with a death glare. Though, Rarity simply giggled, as she formed a fake awkward smile on her face, "Oops." She said mockingly, "Am I angered you, boy?" She then ran off, as she giggled again. Silver then gasped in fear as he knew what is about to happen, "RARITY, NO!" He shouted and then he jumped in front of his enemy, but Iblis knocked him off, and rushed after Rarity. Silver groaned again in pain again, and then he stood up, and opened his eyes. He looked at where Rarity and Iblis ran off, and gasped in fear. He rushed after them to save his girl, and to prevent these things happened with the other two.

In the meantime, Iblis was flying over the rocks in a search of a certain female unicorn, with his face still having that glare. He looked for her everywhere, but she's as if disappeared. He then stopped his flying, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted in anger.

"I'm here, boy." Rarity's voice answered to him. Iblis then threw his eyes at the source of the voice, and saw her sitting on the rock with a playful smile on her face and with her legs crossed. He then glared at her, and landed a few feets away, and focused on his power, "You will pay for your actions!" He snarled at her, though Rarity didn't seemed to scare of his words, and simply flattered her eyes, "Oh, I am ready to pay for it, darling. But, can you do one last thing for lady? This is not difficult." She said in her lady like tone and still smiling playfully, what prompted Iblis to open his eyes wide again, "Turn around." Rarity said at last.

Iblis then turned around with a questioning look on his face, but the first thing he saw was Tails' smirking face and his huge arm cannon aimed at him, "Surprise." He said with a playful tone, before he performed a shot. This shot sent Iblis in a free flight towards Rarity, who stood up quickly and performed a spectacular hit, sending him in the opposite direction. Iblis then hit the ground hard, and groaned in pain, he then looked up at the two, who was still standing there and smirking. He glared at them and tried to perform another attack, but soon he saw the two dragons landed right in front of them and kicked him right in the face, thus sending him into free flight again. Fluttershy who saw this sight giggled herself simply, as she was the one who flies Spike and Ember right in front of the hedgehog. Iblis hit the ground one again sharply, and reached out his left hand at the four, but soon, his hands got tied by Applejack's lasso. He then made his eyes wide, and threw the look at the orange pony, to see how she smirking at him proudly, and motioning him to turn around.

Iblis then groaned in annoyance, "Oh, come on!" He snarled and turned around, "What next?" He silenced and opened his eyes and mouth wide, noticing Knuckles towering over him, while giving him a glare and cracking his fists. Iblis couldn't react in time as after that Knuckles' huge fist punched him hard in the face, sending him into the flight one last time. While flying, Iblis had a goofy grin on his face, and stars around his head, and soon he crashed into the rock and fell on the ground.

The guys then cheered and meet up together to exchange high fives, hugs and kisses (in the cases of Knuckles, Applejack, Tails and Fluttershy), thus cheering each other up. Silver flew up to them at this very moment, and landed near them, by seeing them safe and sound, and Rarity is alright and well. He then looked at injured Iblis, who was still lying on the ground, but slowly stirs to stand up. He knew that he have to act first, and flew over to the others. He landed in front of them, and stopped their cheering.

"It's not a right time, guys." He said as he turned to Iblis and focused on his powers, "The battle is not over yet!"

Iblis then stood up, and looked at them with his face so enraged that it might seem that he's taking a shit, "YOU!" He shouted, "BASTARDS! SCUMS! YOU'LL DIE!" He then started to erupt the flame tongues out of his body, "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!", He then performed a fire blast. The others gasped in fear and rushed into the cover. They ducked just a moment before the fire reached them all, and they was holding each other tightly. Tails then opened his eyes and looked around in dismay as he noticed that Fluttershy wasn't here.

"Fluttershy?" He called her out, "FLUTTERSHY!"

"I'm here." He heard her voice called him out and looked up to see her flying at them. He felt relief as this fire proof suit worked perfectly, and soon Fluttershy landed right into his arms and cuddled to him tightly, "I'm here, Miles. Don't be scared." She said softly, by calming him down. Tails sighed in relief, before he looked up at Iblis. He then started to examine him as if trying to come up with another plan to stop him. He then noticed the creatures that were coming and his radar went off. "Tails I don't think now is the time to be checking the radar." Fluttershy suggests. "No actually now is look at this." He said as he showed her the radar. It showed temperatures of the creature except the creature was covered in an aura that looked familiar. "Is that?" Fluttershy asked and Tails nodded. "Yeah it is. Come on we need to regroup with the others." He said. She then nodded as she and him took cover. Tails then got on his communicator and called the others. "Hey guys can you hear me?" He asked.

Silver and Knuckles heard the communicators go off and heard Tails. They then ducked for cover. "Yeah Tails make it quick wil' ya!" Knuckles said. "Cause now really isn't the best time." Tails sighed at Knuckles complaint and spoke. "Listen I think I have an idea that will beat Iblis and restore the dragon's flames." This caught there attention as they looked down at the devices. "What do you mean Tails?" Ember asked. "Look I've scanned Iblis and as it seems all that fire energy is cause some unstable reactions the only way he stabilizes it is releasing those creatures so if we can defeat enough of them and keep him from producing any…" AJ spoke to finish of his words. "And BOOM no more Iblis." She said as she put her hand and fist together. "Right just one problem… In order to keep him from releasing any one of us is gonna have to get in close and strike him to set of the reaction." This grew concern. "How close are we talking Tails?" Spike asked. Tails closed his eyes for a bit to think and then spoke. "Like eye to eye close." He said. Fluttershy saw where this was going and spoke. "No." Tails turned to her

"No Miles I won't allow you to run out there and risk losing you to him." She said. Tails groaned. "Fluttershy I'm the best guy for the job. I'll know the exact timing and I'm pretty agile on my feet. It's the only way to save the Dragons and stop Iblis for good." The two were about to start arguing until… "I'll do it." Silver says over the call. Everyone just stops and looks at the devices. "What?" Tails asked. "Silver are you sure Partner?" AJ asked. "Yes I'm the one Iblis wants to torch I can draw his attention and allow you guys to take care of his creatures." Rarity was silent for a bit and then spoke. "No Silvy you can't… If you do then you might not survive." She said. Silver though stood. "Rarity it's the only way. You haven't seen what Iblis could do if he's allowed to roam free. I have… This is something I have to do." Rarity was about to start tearing, but Silver just held his hand to her cheek. "Don't worry I'll make it through just watch me." He said trying to make her feel better.

Silver then replaced his calm and concerned look by a stern and focused, before he threw his glance at his powerful foe, and then he peeked up all the life energy he left into a powerful aura, that surrounded his body, and then he soared over the ground, and rushed at Iblis with an incredible speed. Iblis saw the white hedgehog is rushing right at him, and launched three attacks at him, but Silver dodged them all, and only added more speed into his flight. Barely a moment, as Silver crashed into him, and caused a powerful bundle of energy, which soon materializes into a pulsating sphere. The sphere was getting brighter and brighter with every next second, and soon it collapsed, and blew up into a powerful explosion. The friends ducked into their covers to avoid the shock wave. A hundreds of lights flew out of the sphere, as the lights returned down to the ground they each flew into the dragons as the fire spread into their bodies. As the flames died down the dragon's were starting to awake, and standing up. The paleness of their scales faded.

The friends were still under their covers even after the fire ended, but soon after they heard the dragons' voices, they opened their eyes, and looked up to see if it was true. Seeing the dragons are fine now, Ember smiled herself in relief, and sighed deeply, glad that it was over. They then stood up and approached to the dragons to check them. Everyone, but Rarity, who was staring at them with a worried look on her face. She knew that Silver made it, but at the same time, she developed some fear for his life. She looked back at the place where the explosion occurred, and saw him lying motionless on the huge pile of ash. She then ran over to him worried, and soon she closed the gap between them and sat down over him. She wrapped her arms around him, and placed him on her knees, by shaking him hard in hope that he will wake up.

"Silvy…" She called him out with a treble in her voice, "Silvy, wake up.", it worked, and soon Silver stirs, and opened his eyes slowly. Seeing Rarity's lovely eyes, he smiled himself weakly, glad to see her safe and sound, "Rarity." He spoke weakly, "You're alive…" He then wipe off his smile and gave a way to a questioning look, "Or we both are dead?", Rarity couldn't help, but giggled over him, glad that he was alive, and still in the mood. She then smiled at him lovingly, and shed some tears of joy. Silver smiled at her back, and raised his left hand to her cheeks to wipe off her tears. After that they fixed their happy eyes on each other, not able to look somewhere else, and soon they moved their lips to contact.

"Ugh!" They heard a familiar male voice, what prompted them to open their eyes wide, and look toward the source of the voice, to see Iblis is standing up slowly. The two then glared at his direction, but Silver was too weak to fight with him again. In the meantime, the orange hedgehog opened his eyes and looked at the couple with a frown, "I'll make you pay for this! This is just a beginning, you hear me? It's not over yet!" He growled at him, "Mark my words!" He then used the rest of his powers, and took off as far from them as he only could. Spike growled and tried to chase him. "COWARD COME BACK!" He shouted, but Silver called to Spike. "LET HIM GO SPIKE." He called put as Rarity helped him up. Spike turned his sights to Silver. He then took one last look to see the fireball that was Iblis go out of site and sighed as he walked back to them. As he approached he then spoke. "Do you think we'll run into him again?" He asked. Silver then looked at the sky.

"I'm not really sure, Iblis isn't one to give up so easily." He said as he gave a stern look. The others then turned their site to the skies as the sun was starþing to set and gave concerned and/or concerned looks.

We then find the group at the bottom of the mountain as Tails was just making sure the tornado wasn't damaged during the whole event. Ember stood in front of the others with a smile. "Well as much as I hate to admit it… I'm glad you guys showed up and I guess… I'm glad that you showed up when you did... " She said as she wasn't exactly wanting to say it, but felt it had to be said. Rarity spoke. "It was our pleasure Ember. Now please remember if you ever need help you can come to us." She said. Ember then nodded as Tails approached. "Well we're all set." He said. The others then nodded as AJ approached and help her hand out for Ember. "Well it was sure nice meeting ya Ember." She said. Ember then shook her hand. As they released their grips AJ shifted her hat down a bit and then walked to the tornado. Fluttershy then approached Ember and spoke. "It was really nice seeing you… I… hope we can see each other again sometime." She said. Ember smirked. "Maybe, but don't hold your breath to it." She said as she smiled. Fluttershy smiled and then walked to the plane. Ember then turned to the three mobians. "Now you guys please try to keep those girls out of trouble. I hear anything about them getting hurt. I'm going to hunt you down." She said. Tails chuckled a bit. "Don't worry." He said. "We'll make sure to keep them out of harm." Knuckles said. Silver nodded agreeing with the both of them. As they all walked to the plane Spike was the last one as he stood in front of Ember.

He then scratched the back of his head. It was silent for a moment and Ember then spoke as she looked at the ground. "Spike I… I want to thank you for coming to help me." She said. Spike then spoke, but was a little nervous to considering his crush on her. "Um… s-s-sure. It was not big deal…" He stuttered. It was an awkward moment then Spike broke it as he spoke. "So I guess you're gonna be busy huh?" He asked. Ember nodded knowing fixing things up was going to be harder. "Ember I did want to ask you something." Spike said. Ember then looked up and gave a look wanting to know what was on Spikes mind. Spike was wanting to say it, but then started to blush a bit. He wanted to ask Ember, but then just decided to back down after a few seconds. "Sigh never mind." He said, but that's when Ember smirked and then kissed Spike on the cheek which surprised him and made him blush. "You and me first thing tomorrow ok?" She asked as she winked and then flew to the top of the mountain.

Spike held the cheek Ember kissed as he watched her fly back into the volcano. He then smiled and sighed with satisfaction. "HEY SPIKE!" Tails called out. Spike turned to the others as they were ready. "You coming or what?" Knuckles asked. Spike then just ran and jumped into the tornado. Tails then activated the engines and like that they were off. Spike though turned to look at the volcano and the spoke one last time as if Ember could hear him. "See you around… She-male" He said. Ember was watching from the edge to the crater as the plane flew off and spoke as if Spike could hear her. "See you around… Pony-Assistant" She said under her breath.

"Hey, princess Ember." A certain dragon's voice called her out, what prompted her to sigh and narrowing her eyes in annoyance, but before she turned her face to them, she shook off this look and formed a smile on her face to hide her annoyance. She looked at the owner of the voice, to see the male dragon is smirking at her mockingly and ready to tease her.

"Yes, Grable. I am glad to see you fine and well." She said in a neutral tone, "This crisis was…"

"No, no, no." Grable interrupted her, prompting the dragon princess to become silence, and to make her eyes wide, "I am wanted to figure out about this… kiss…" Ember gasped herself deeply, "Are you seriously have a crush on this pony servant?"

Ember frowned, "Grable, stop!" She demanded, but this prompted Grable and his companions to laugh hard, "You really have a crush on this pathetic slug?" Grable mocked her again, "That's just ridiculous!", he uttered another loud laugh, but soon he felt something hit him hard right in the dick, and he grabbed his both hands on his crotch, and fell to his knees. His voice now became high pitch, as he started to sing in soprano voice, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh…" He shouted in pain. His companions cringed, and looked nervously at Ember, who was looking at them with an annoyed look.

"Does any of you still have some problems?" She asked them, and they shook their heads, by smiling at her nervously. Ember nodded, "Good." She said as she walked off, "Now return back to your direct duties." While hearing Grable's opera voice, Ember couldn't hold herself anymore, and chuckled herself slightly.

 **Somewhere in the mountains.**

A certain orange hedgehog crashed down on the rocky ground, with his face having an angry glare, and his mouth opened wide while he gulped the big portions of air. He felt himself angry and defeated by Silver and these creatures, he hated the most. He will never leave it just like that. "URGH THAT ANNOYING BRAT OF A HEDGEHOG!" He exclaimed. "You'll pay for this humiliation Silver the hedgehog. I will finish you off myself. Count on it." He snarled as he gripped his fist, but as he was about to punch the mountain someone spoke.

"Still have that temper of yours brother?" It asked. Iblis then stopped and turned at first not seeing anyone, but that's when he noticed his shadow stretched a bit and then from it formed a certain hedgehog in a white tux… Mephiles. "It's been too long hasn't it?" He asked. Iblis was shocked of seeing him here with in front of him, "Mephiles?" He asked quietly, "You…"

"In the flesh." Mephiles said, as he spread his arms to the sides and bowed. Seeing his manners, Iblis frowned in response, and crossed his arms. "Yes brother, but my question is what you are doing all the way out here?" Mephiles then just chuckled. "Why looking for you of course dear brother." He said with a low tone of his voice, "I heard these screams of yours, but I might tell you, that if you do it right now, you might not end well. You need to recover at first, and if you will, I might take you to my shelter." Iblis however grunted. "I'm not interested in your hospitality you should remember this." He said. Mephiles however expected his answer and spoke. "Oh I do recall your stubbornness dear brother, but that's also why I have come. I have a proposition for you. If your interested" He said. Iblis didn't have to give it any thought. He knew Mephiles better than anyone. Iblis then gave a devil's grin and spoke. "I'm… listening." He said.

 **Carousel Boutique, that night.**

In the nighttime, a certain couple was sitting in their bedroom at the edge of the bed. Silver was looking his eyes on the floor, and having sad and depressed look on his face, by telling to his girlfriend about his past.

"It happened twice." He spoke quietly, and sadly, "When Iblis appeared the first time, my partner and my only friend, Blaze the Cat… she was pretty much eager in helping me with saving our world, and to kill this Iblis, so we have a common goal. That's how we've met." He then leaned his head on his right hand, "She was very much tempered, and if you ask me, she was a lot like Shadow in her traits, but sometimes, she would be nice. We both were fourteen when a certain person named Mephiles appeared out of nowhere and opened to us a possibility to return back to the past to save the future. We didn't know of who he was, but he did show us the old holograms where a certain mobian hedgehog, cobalt blue in color wakes Iblis up. We agreed to kill him to save the future, though, when we traveled there, I did appear some doubts it we doing the right thing." He closed his eyes tightly, "I was asking myself if it's actually right to kill someone… when you need to save the world… *sigh*... Blaze convinced me that we need to do it. She was always go on the mission without even a single doubts about it. When we figured out that Sonic is an innocent, we returned back to our time. Blaze did blame herself for making such a horrible mistake, and sacrificed herself to conceal Iblis inside her body, and it burned her from inside…" He shed some tears, "I am still remember her words, about my naivety, and that this is the thing she always liked in me… I was very naive at the time, you know... " He opened his eyes, and looked forward, "I didn't even had a time to tell her about how I feel, though… I think she knew that."

He then straightened his back, and looked at Rarity who was staring at him with a sad look on her face and teary eyes, shocked by his story. Seeing this, he moved closer to her and took her hand gently, "I can stop it now, if you…"

"No, no… Darling... " Rarity interrupted him with her voice having a soft and carrying tone, "Continue, please. I need to know."

"Alright." Silver said, and looked down again, "After Blaze's death, I didn't know what to do now, and how to live further. When I fought with some assholes, I found one person who appeared from alternate reality. She was barely alive, but we managed to heal her. Her name was Gold the Trenec… *smiles*... She was the member of an organization called Council. She didn't have a possible way to get back, and she stayed with us… *sigh*... I wasn't sure if I could start it once again, but she didn't leave me even a one step. She was not like Blaze. She was very kind, open hearted, and very… *sigh*... very cute. We didn't do any dates until we grew up to eighteen, and only then I decided to take my step forward… *chuckles*... I actually thought she was a lesbian. We had one wonderful date, and after that two months of wonderful life together." He became sad again, and closed his eyes, "One day, I went to her home to take her on a mission… But when I opened the door, I saw the living room is ruined, as if there was a fight. And then I saw her laying in the middle of the living room, and she have heavy wounds on her chest, and stomach. She was still alive, and I picked her up, and took her to doctor. But it was too late… *sobs*... Her wounds were too heavy for healing, and we had only to say goodbye… I didn't want to… When I looked at her eyes, I didn't see any fear in her eyes, but I saw regret… *sobs*... She apologized to me. I didn't know why, but she apologized… She begged my mercy... *sobs*... I gave it, but I didn't know why she have to beg my mercy…" He paused himself for a moment, and wiped off his tears. He then opened his eyes and looked forward, not really wanting to look into Rarity's eyes, "She died literally in my arms, but when I gave her my forgiveness, she cracked into smile. Maybe she was glad that I forgive her… I'm really not sure. After that I knew that there's nothing left for me in the future. I decided… screw it all. I returned back in the past, and gave myself two promises: never fail again, and never getting myself involved into relationships... " He then looked at Rarity whose eyes shed heavy tears, "And when I met you, I violated both of these promises."

After these words, Rarity couldn't hold her emotions anymore. She attacked him with strong embrace, and cuddled to him as tight as she only could. She bursted into soft cry, feeling sorry for her boyfriend, and now she understands why he didn't want to tell about his past. Silver returned her hug, and cried softly himself, also filled with sad emotions that haunted him for many years. He caressed his girl's back, by trying to calm her down. The two were in silence, and in each other's arms for quiet long time, and when they finished their hug, their eyes have met again, and they held each other's hands tightly still being sad and depressed.

"Rarity." Silver spoke softly, "Listen. I don't want to put you in any danger. Now when Iblis is back, he might try to get revenge on me, and will try to get to you, like he did with Blaze and Gold." He shook his head, "I don't want you to end up like them. You need to stay away from me as far as you only could." Rarity gasped in shock, "And if you want to break up with me, I'll understand it." Rarity was staring at him in shock when he finished this story, still holding his hands tightly, and unable to find any words. But soon, she suddenly glared at him, and gave him a good slap on his cheek.

"OUCH!" Silver shouted in pain, as he grabbed his cheek and rubbed it. He then glared at Rarity in response, "Hey, what was that for?" He asked in annoyance, but instead of an answer, Rarity slapped him once again, "YIKES!" Silver shouted again, and then his frown became deeper, and he bared his teeth, "Rarity!" He growled at her.

"That's for being a complete idiot, and for suggesting stupid decisions, Silver the Hedgehog!" Rarity told him sternly, "How did you even think about this nonsense? I am not going to break up with you, and you staying here!"

Silver then stood up, "Rarity, I am doing it for your for your sake!" He growled again and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Iblis is an asshole, and he won't stop from bringing me harm again!", Rarity stood up again, and slapped him for the third time, prompting Silver to cringe again, and to form a shocked look on his face, while Rarity jabbed him on the nose, "That's for swearing in my house!" She said again, still angry.

Silver decided that he's done with this, and glared at her again, "STOP SLAPPING ME!" He yelled at her.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Rarity shouted in response.

"I wouldn't yelling at you, if it wasn't you with these slaps of yours!" Silver said with a growl, as he started to walking in a circles over Rarity's room, "I told the tragic story of my past, and you didn't get even a single conclusion from this story!" He then stopped and glared at her, "And slapped me for nothing!"

Rarity headed to him, angry as well, and glaring, "I slapped you, because you deserved it!" She said as she stopped a few inches away from his face, "How could you only think about breaking up, you idiot? We lived together for three years, and had such a wonderful life together, and you decided to refuse it just because some dreadful person is haunting you? This is not how the real man should act! We need to stick together, and not breaking up! Don't you understand, that after what happened he's going to haunt at me as well?", Silver opened his mouth, ready to answer, but he silenced himself, when he realized that she was right. Though, he wasn't going to admit it, and just turned away, and walked over to the window. When he stopped in front of the window, he just crossed his arms and froze like a statue, still having an angry and at the same time annoyed look on his face.

Rarity was staring at him, annoyed as well, and then she crossed her own arms in the chest, and humphed, "And now let's return back for your behavior back in the Dragon's volcano." She said, prompting Silver to make his eyes wide, and to look at her back over his shoulder, "When you just run away to fight with this bastard alone!"

Silver frowned and turned to her, "Well, excuse me, if I wanted to protect my love and my friends!" He said annoyed and angry, "What am I supposed to do? Tell me!"

"To think up on a plan, Silvy!" Rarity answered, as she walked closer to him, "After that you almost got yourself killed! It's like Iblis took over you, and almost killed on a place where you was standing on!"

Silver then sighed, "It doesn't matter!" She said as he sounded calmed and balanced, prompting Rarity to gasp in shock, "Doesn't matter?" She asked in a high pitch voice, "It doesn't matter if you live or die?" She frowned again and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, but his face doesn't expressed any emotions, "How can you say that? It does matter! It's matter for me, for your friends, and for those who loves you!"

"Rarity, please let go off my shirt!" Silver said as he still sounded calmed and balanced, "I don't care if there's I'll live, or die, that's true. The most important thing for me is for you and my friends and all these people who loves me to be safe and sound."

Rarity then gave up with trying to explain him, and then she dropped her hands down and turned to her sewing desk as she walked to that direction. Silver though, became puzzled by her actions, and lifted up his eyebrow.

"Rarity?" He called her out. Hearing his voice, Rarity stopped near her sewing machine, and looked at him with a frown, but this time this frown she formed to hold back her tears, "And did you ever think about these people who loves you, and will grieve for you, if you die?" She asked through her sobs, prompting Silver to make his eyes wide, "Did you ever think about me? When I saw you lying on the ground after it was over, I am almost burst into cry with one thought of you being dead… *sobs*... If you'll sacrifice your life, how do you think I am going to live further? It will leave a hole in my heart and nothing could fill it… *sobs*..." She then took a hold on her shoulders, and sat down on her chair in front of her table, and lowered her head as she closed her eyes, "These girls you had… *sobs*... It's a t-tragedy, that you… *sob*... lost s-someone, who… warmed your heart… *sobs*... but Silvy…" She then raised her head and looked at him with a sad look on her face, "... They are in past…*sobs* ... Nothing could return them back… But I… *sobs*... I am here… Your friends are here… *sobs*... they're real, and they're here and n-now…" She dropped her head again, and closed her eyes, "I can't go on living if I lose you … *sobs*... I want you to be safe and sound j-just l-like… *sob*... You want it f-for me… *sobs*... Because I love you…", After that she finished and almost curled up into the ball, as she started to cry softly, with her face buried in her hands.

Silver was staring at his crying girl with a mournful and depressed look on his face, as to see her crying was the last thing he wanted to see. And the more, he didn't actually saw it before, when he was ready to sacrifice his own life. Maybe Blaze, or Gold would reacted in the same way like she reacted if he would die instead, and only now he, seeing Rarity's tears, he actually understand it. It's a nice way to be a selfless, and noble, but the man should now his limitation, and to take care not only about her, but also about himself, for her sake. He then slapped himself on the face, as he realized that he was an idiot indeed, and then he walked over to her. As he reached her, he placed his hand on her head and kneeled down in front of her.

"Rarity." He called her out, by sounding tenderly. Hearing his voice, Rarity uncurled herself, and attacked him with a strong embrace, and cuddled to him as tight as she only could, not wanting to let him go. She buried her face deep into his strong shoulder, and continued to cry, scared of both, his words, and his lifestyle. Silver accepted her embrace, and wrapped his own arms around his girl tightly and gently, as he caressed her by trying to comfort her. He also shed some tears when his mind appeared the image about his death, and about Rarity's reaction on this, and how she griefing herself about him. He then sobbed and kissed her on the neck, as he tightened his grip.

"Rarity." He spoke quietly through his sobs, "I'm sorry." He kissed her neck again, "Please… *sobs*... Forgive me… I am an idiot! I am such a naive and stupid idiot… *sobs*... Don't cry, please.", Rarity sobbed as well, and then she raised her head and looked deep into his eyes, still having some tears, "Silvy… *sobs*... Don't leave me, please…" She said in a whisper, "I won't." Silver answered, "I promise, I won't do this to you." He said as he held her closer to him, and placed few kisses over her pretty face. Soon he looked deep inside her eyes, and cracked into smile. He then wiped off her tears, "But only if you promise me the same thing." He said with a quiet and gentle whisper. Rarity smiled at him back, staring deep into his eyes, and not even blinking, "I give you my word!" She said with confident tone in her voice, and without trebling, before she kissed him on the lips. Silver gladly accepted her kiss, as the two closed their eyes in ecstasy. Soon they finished their kiss and looked into each other's eyes again.

Rarity then rubbed gently her boyfriend's neck, "Sorry for slapping you." She whispered apologetically, but Silver was only about to chuckle in response, as he rubbed his cheek over his girl's soft hand, "Do not apologize, I deserved it." He whispered back, prompting her to giggle. After she finished with her giggles, she looked deep into his golden eyes as she cracked in a loving smile on her lips, and she understood that she lost in there. Silver looked inside her beautiful radiant eyes, knowing that he lost as well, and melted into loving smile as well.

After a minute of silence, they gave a way to a seductive look on their faces, and closed their eyes in ecstasy. Their lips moved on to meet with each other, and soon they engaged in a deep and passionate kiss. Their love mixed with desire and passion, and their embrace become more tighter than it was before. Rarity them moved her hands to the way of his shirt, as she undid three upper buttons and then she broke a kiss, and took off his shirt by looking at her boyfriend with her eyes are burning with passion. Seeing his strong and athletic body, Rarity gasped herself in passion, and placed her both hands over his strong chest, as she started to explore it. Soon she kissed him again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Silver returned the kiss, and his own hands started to explore his girl's perfect body, and found her resilient butt, as he grabbed it and squeezed hard. He started to massage it gently, thus prompting his girl to moan in pleasure, and soon he broke the kiss and took off her t-shirt. He exposed her huge and beautiful breasts, and squeezed it hard several times, prompting Rarity to utter deep and passionate moans. After that he picked her up in a bridal style, and stood up. The two connected their lips in a kiss, as they moved on their way to the bed. They knew how to take off strong stress.

 **A/N:**

 **NSH: Well there you go. A nice two part and now we have Iblis in the mix? Oh man it's gonna be a wild ride.**

 **BHG: Indeed, NSH.**

 **TOG: Yeah, it is.**

 **NSH: Anyways thanks again guys for reading as always hope you enjoy. Please R.F.F for more of this and be sure to follow TOG and BHG here to see some of their awesome stories.**

 **BHG: Aw, thanks NSH. Alright. And also be free to leave your ideas in the reviews.**

 **TOG: Yes and also it's the new year 2017 and let's make this a good year!**

 **NSH: You bet so until next time this is NSH, BHG, and TOG signing off.**

 **All 3: BYE!**


	21. Deep Trouble

**Deep Trouble**

Sunny days and Blue waters. However it ain't so quite in the secluded section we find a certain two-tailed orange fox who gave a smirk as he was high in the air. "LOOK OUT BELOW" He shouted before splashing down into the water getting some of the others wet they all found it to be funny while others start to splash water at him back. Though Sonia wished to disagree, "TAILS KNOCK IT OFF!" She called out as Tails popped out of the water and smiled. "Oh come on Sonia you know a guy's gotta enjoy his fun here" He said. "Well try to have fun where it doesn't splash me." She said. Tails rolled his eyes as he dove under the water. On the beach, Silver was making a back massage for Rarity, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AJ, Knuckles, Sonia, and Pinkie Pie all were enjoying a nice tan while Sonic, Manic, Shining, Cadence, Twilight, and Sunset threw a frisbee to each other and Aleena, Celestia, and Luna were operating the grill with the two sisters bickering at who's placing what where. Aleena just giggled at the two since she knew they would get like this. "HEADS UP!" Sonic called as the frisbee was coming at them however Aleena looked up and jumped to catch it before it did any damage to the food. Sonic came up to her.

"Sorry about that mom." He said. Aleena sighed. "Sonic, why do you always do something to cause a problem?" She said sounding a bit worried about that. "Heh sorry. I'll try to be better about that." He said with a smirk and then he hears Manic. "Yo bro can you toss the frisbee back." He called out as Sonic then threw the frisbee at Manic and catches it. Sonic then turned to her. "By the way thanks again for taking time off to come down to the beach to hang out for a bit." Aleena smiled as she laid her hand on her son's head and rubbed it. "Oh Sonic I maybe a queen and have royal duties, but I'll always make time for my family." Sonic smiled and nodded and then ran back to them.

Rainbow then stirred and lifted up her shades to get a good look at the water and then stood up as she stretched and then turned to Shadow. "Well I think a nice swim wouldn't kill anybody. You up for it?" Shadow though grunted. "No thanks. I'm not a swimmer." He said. Rainbow smirked as she laid closer to him, and started to run her left-hand index finger over his chest, "Oh come on. What's the matter? Are you afraid of water?"

Shadow then took his shades of and spoke. "Don't be ridiculous Rainbow! I'm just not one for this type of foolishness that falls to them. Now if you'll excuse me!" He snapped as he put his shades back on. Rainbow was about to argue until. "HEY GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" Manic called as he used his drums to create some rock structures. He then ran up and then jumped straight for the water causing a huge splash that even got Shadow's attention. He then popped his head out of the water and spoke.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about. I'd like somebody to try and top that." He said. Rainbow then turned to Shadow to see his annoyed look on his face. The dark Mobian soon stood up, and took off his sunglasses and handed to his girlfriend, "Can you keep it for me?" He said, before his eyes formed a deep frown, and looking at the green hedgehog's side, "Alright then if that's how he wishes to play." He then vanished in a flash which caught Rainbow, AJ, and Knux off guard. "Where did he go?" AJ asked. Knuckles looked up and then spoke. "I think I know where." He said. Shadow then appeared and dove straight for the water as the water grew close he then turned and splashed straight down and then muffled under the water. "CHAOS BLAST" He muffled as he caused a huge wave to appear and splash down that got everyone wet both in the water and on the beach however thankfully Luna and Celestia created a shield to cover the food up. Shadow then appeared back on the beach a little soaked but grunted.

"Hows that?" He asked as he placed his sunglasses back on his nose. Rainbow almost squealed a little at Shadow and spoke. "That… was… SO AWESOME!" She squealed. Shadow smirked and then sat back down while Rainbow then went and dove straight into the water while Sonic gave a whistle and then Celestia spoke. "Well I will say that was…"

"Impressive?" Luna suggested the answer. Celestia nodded in agreement while Aleena smirked, "Alright if you two are done being impressed now please help me wrap up with the food… then we'll have some fun." She said with that smile. Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded. Shortly after that, the three ran off to the water.

In the meantime, Silver was massaging Rarity's shoulders, what caused a smile and seductive moans to come out of the girl's mouth, "Mmmmmm…" She moaned quietly, though, Silver took her moans calmly and his face was still wearing a smirk.

"Rarity, can you please stop these moans of yours?" He asked, a macho tone in his voice, before he leaned down to her ears, "I am keeping myself with last efforts." He whispered, what prompted her to giggle. She then opened her eyes, and looked up at him, smiling playfully, "What's stopping you?" She asked, playing as well, as she bent her leg. Silver took her leg in his left hand, before he looked at their friends, "They." He said as he was somewhat disappointed. Fluttershy, who heard their conversation, raised up into a sitting position, and looked at them with a smile.

"You guys, can always walk somewhere, where you can stay alone, you know…" She said with a joking tone, though, her friends chuckled over her words simply, as if not taking her words seriously, and Rarity them laid her her right side, by turning to her friend, and took her boyfriend's arm, "If we had to leave you, it would be disrespectful to you, boys and girls." She said, joking as well. Silver then laid down beside her and cuddled to her from behind, as he wrapped his arms around her and tickled her, what caused some giggles from Rarity, "Yep, that's right." He said, before he stopped tickling his girl, "And now the boy wants his girl to massage his back. Can you do that for me?"

Rarity winked at him, smiling, "I'd love to." She said lovingly. Silver then laid down on his stomach, and rested his head on the top of his arms, while Rarity sat on his back, still wearing that loving and playful smile. She then started to massage his strong muscles gently, what prompted him to moan. Fluttershy giggled, by watching the two while Tails got out of the water. As he walked over to his girl, he sat down beside her, and took the towel. He wiped his head to dry, and then he phew'd in relax and looked at Fluttershy.

"Why don't you go to the water, guys?" He asked with his voice full of enthusiasm. Though, Silver and Rarity were too busy with massage and might not even heard his words. Much to Tails uttered a disappointed sigh with narrowed look on his face. He then looked at Fluttershy, and motioned her to go to swim. Fluttershy suddenly blushed by his offer, and even tried to turn away.

"Um… I…" She muttered, a shy tone in her voice, what prompted Tails to chuckle easily, "What?" he asked amiably. Fluttershy then looked at him as her face still wore that smile, "I was wondering if you… well…"

"You want me to massage your back?" Tails asked as he guessed her request. Fluttershy nodded at him and smiled nicely. Tails sighed, before he took suntan cream, and squeezed out several drops on his left hand. He then started to rub the cream over his palms and looked at her again, "Lay down, please." He asked nicely. The yellow pegasi girl did what he asked, and laid her belly on the sand. Tails finished with rubbing the cream, and nodded to himself, before he looked at his girl again, and sat closer. He then untied her swimsuit top, what prompted her to gasp deeply, and blush.

"M-M-Miles…" She uttered, embarrassed, though Tails chuckled simply over her behavior, and placed his both hands over her shoulders, "Don't worry, Fluttershy." He said amiably, "I am not meaning on what you just thought." He then started to massage her shoulders, "Relax.", Fluttershy tried to relax, and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. But soon she melted into smile and a loud sigh of relaxing escaped out of her mouth, "Aaaaaahhhhh…" She felt the tension slowly leaving her body, and soon enough her smile shone brightly as she felt how she flying over the perfectly green field, saw the animals playing on grass and birds chirping in the trees. At least that how she felt. Tails simply continued to massage her exposed back, however, his girl's moans prompted a somehow sly grin on his face, and perhaps he was thinking about something completely different.

That's when Aleena walked out of the water and spoke up, "Alright who's hungry?"

 **Later as the sun was setting.**

It was a dark night as everyone gathered around a bonfire enjoying the food Aleena, Celestia, and Luna made. Sonic then just moaned as he tasted his mother's chilly dogs. "MMMM Oh man Mom's chilly dogs are the best." He said. Manic nodded. "For real these things are the bomb. No one is better at making these then her." He said. Sonia then turned to Aleena. "Mom you seriously need to tell me what your secret is." She said before taking a bite. Aleena smiled. "Now if I did that it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it?" she said. Sonic then turned to Twilight. "Twi you have got to try this." Twilight gave a look at the food and kinda ugh'd a bit and then turned away. "I think I'll just stick with my fruit thank you." She said. Sonic then shrugged. "Eh... more for me and my pals." He said. AJ though gave a dog a taste and to her it felt like her taste buds exploded with the flavor. "Whew wee this is might fine… what did you call it partner?" She asked. Knuckles then turned to her. "Chilly Dogs." He said. RD and Pinkie took a bite and then mmm'd as well. "Twilight come on you have to try these." Rainbow said. Pinkie nodded in agreement, "Yeah they are just as good as cupcakes even better…" She then scratched the back of her head, "... Well maybe not as good as cupcakes… *smiles*... but still very very tasty.", she then took another bite and enjoyed the taste. Fluttershy though was then curious and approached Tails. "Miles may I have a try?" She asked nicely.

Tails then went wide eyed, " _Oh Sh*t! I can't let her find out, she is not only going to kill me, but she'll be devastated. Oh think Miles what can you do?"_ He thought, by thinking about a plan on how to avoid Fluttershy from eating a chili dog. Though, while he was thinking, he suddenly choked his chili dog and started to cough hard. He then fell down on his knees, as his coughing grew stronger. His face then turned to blue as he started to lost his air. Fluttershy gasped deeply, and then she hit him hard on the back. Tails then uttered one last cough, and a piece of chili dog flew out of his throat. After that he started to breath deeply, and his face returned back to normal. After he recovered his breath, he looked up at Fluttershy with a thankful smile.

"Thanks." He said weakly. Fluttershy sighed and helped him to get up, "I think… I'll better pass… If it's okay for you." She said as she refused her own idea of trying chili dog. This was enough to Tails sighed deeply in relief, and then he collapsed in his chair. He looked up at the skies with a happy smile on his face, " _That was so close…"_ he thought to himself. Sonic though chuckled knowing why Tails did it and how funny it is to see his own pal acting that way. It looked like things were going well, but then Sonia looked up at the sky to get a good look at the night. She was then left in wonder. Sonic turned to her. "Sonia?" Sonia however didn't notice as her mind was somewhere else. "Sonia?" He asked again.

Sonia once again ignored him and then Sonic got annoyed and then shouted. "HEY SIS!" This spooked Sonia so bad she tossed her food into the air where it then came back down and landed on Sonic's head where it then slipped off as Sonia turned to him. "Uh… oops sorry Sonic." She said. Sally and Sunset giggled a little. "Hehehe that's a good look for you Sonic." Sally said. "Yes I would have to agree with her" Sunset said in agreement. Sonic then wiped off the slice from the Apple pie that AJ bought and turned to his sister. "It's fine, but what exactly are you looking at?" He asked. Sonia then turned back to the sky. "I was looking at that." She said as she pointed to the sky. To be more specific a strange constellation surrounding it. Two fish, each different however. One was a sword Fish with a star on its head and the other and angel fish with a sun on it. Though this was knew to everyone as they looked. "Huh that's something you don't see everyday." Manic said. Rarity spoke. "Twilight darling do you know anything about this?" She asked her. Twilight gave it a thought and like a lightbulb turning on she had an idea. "Actually I do Rarity. Hang on I'll be right back." She said as she set her food down and teleported away for a second. She then came back with a book about stars and constellations. As she sat down beside her friends, she opened it and started to observe one page after another to figure out what constellation is that.

"Hmmmm…" She muttered under her breath, "Let's see…" She looked up in the skies to take a better look on the constellation. She then smiled and threw her geeky gaze back inside her book. She flipped about a couple of hundreds of pages, before she find the picture of the one she was looking for. When she found it, she stopped flipping and smiled excitedly.

"Ah, there it is." She said, before she pressed her left hand index finger on the book text and slipped it down slowly, "It says, that according to the old legends, this constellation is known as "The Great Creatures of the Sea". It says that once appears gives land dwelling pony's the ability to enter and commune with the world of the sea and it's sea dwelling counterpart the merponies." She stated, "It says: When the wiser and the warrior stand on either side of the moon, they will show to the disciple his way to the underseas world." Twilight then shrugged herself, "And a little part about understanding their language, a little part about their culture, and so on."

Shining Armor suddenly laughed himself out loud, what of course, attracted everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Shining with wide eyes, wondering what lead to his outburst. Though, when he stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and looked at the others and flashed a smirk toward them.

"Mere Ponies, really? Come on, don't tell me you still believe in that old wise tale of undersea ponies with fishtails." He stated as he tried to recompose himself. Though his wife Cadence gave him a disapproving glare for his actions. His laughter then was stifled into nervous chuckle at his wife's evil glare as he rubbed the back of his head.

Though, thankfully for him, a certain orange fox let out small chuckle as he flashed his trademark skeptical smirk towards the others, "Actually I have to agree with Shining on this." He commented, what prompted everyone to look at him and to made their eyes wide again, while Tails rested his head on his right hand, "There's not any proof, or any documental testimonies on things like that. The the inhabitants of the seas, usually silent, if we won't take a look the whales, or dolphins, or the others sea mammals, they all have a short memory, no vocal chords, and the most of their living technique is built on filtering the oxygen from the water with the help of their gills." He then raised his left hand to the eye level and started to unbent his fingers, "So, there's three things they are living about: the air filtering, feeding and present day." He then dropped his hand on to his knee and crossed his legs, "Moreover, it's just impossible to built life underwater at least for smart living beings without a special equipment." He said. Sonic then smirked.

"Says the fox who didn't believe in Unicorns, Pegasus, or Dragons and yet look at things now." He pointed out. Tails turned to him still smirking and still calm, "This is different Sonic. To actually believe something you need proof, or al least to see it. Real life proof for that matter. So unless one just pops up now I stand by my reasons." He said as he took Fluttershy's hand and squeezed it gently.

Silver then took his glass of drink, and decided to put on his own argument, "Truth be told, I never believed in time travels until I got myself into it, so be carefull with your words, Tails." He said as he winked at him, "Words always come back to the one who said them." He then took a sip of his drink, though Tails was still very skeptical, and just shook his head slowly, "I know the proverb, Silver." He said still calm, "I still stay firm to my beliefs on what I said earlier." He then took his glass of drink and took a sip. In the meantime, Shining flashed a proud smirk, obviously glad that someone is stands on his own opinion. He then looked at Cadence with his "You were saying?" look on his face, but Cadence just sighed as she decided to shrug it off for a short moment. She then looked at Knuckles.

"Knuckles." She called out to him. Knuckles finished with his chili dog at this moment, and looked at her, "Yes?" He asked, wondering what she needs. Cadence then smirked, "Do you have something to add?" She asked. Knuckles suddenly gave a thoughtful look, as he pondered her words, "Well…" He spoke, "On the Angel Island's caves i've seen a lot of ancient drawings of various ancient creatures." He then looked at Twilight, "Some of these were pure truth as we figured out lately. So I am not going to say if this legend is true, or false… *shrug*... Who knows?"

"That and we might say that we saw these mere ponies with these eyes." Applejack added a couple of words as she smirked smugly and placed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. However, the Mobians, the Princesses, The Queen, and especially Shining formed dumbfound looks on their faces, and looked at her. Though the only thing they could only see was AJ's proud smirk.

"Yep, you just heard it." She said, as if insisting her words, though her voice sounded mockingly. Rarity decided to join her friend, and when she finished drinking her punch through the straw, she placed her glass on the table, and looked at the others, "That's a whole truth, darlings." She said, as she sat closer to Silver and took his arm, "Sometime ago we faced with these creatures."

"And they all were like in these legends." Fluttershy added a couple of words, what prompted even more skeptical look on Tails' face, as he fixed his eyes on her, "They have tails instead of legs. They can breath underwater, and…" She then silenced as she felt her BF's look, and felt awkward somehow, but when she looked at him and saw his skepticism, she became nervous and even blushed, "Miles? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously. Tails chuckled slightly, and shook his head over her nervousness, and took her arm to calm her down, "Nothing." He said calmly, "I am just listening to you."

"So… You believe me?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at him with her face so cute, that it's was impossible to say no. Tails melted into smile again, and nodded at her simply, though he remained silent to not disappoint his girl. Fluttershy smiled at him softly and rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Tails then sighed deeply, and looked up at the skies. Outside he absolutely believed in her words, though inside he had only one thought in his mind, " _Pfft… Mere ponies… What a joke."_

Sonic, though new his old pal perfectly well, and knew what is in his mind, at least at this time. He then sighed and turned his eyes to the only person who was silent all the time. Glancing at dark hedgehog who was enjoying his punch, he smirked and spoke.

"Hey, Shadow." He called him out. Shadow sipped his drink and looked at Sonic with annoyed look on his face, though he decided not to showing his annoyance before the Princesses, and Aleena, as he respected them a lot, "Yes, Sonic?" He asked. Sonic then flashed a smirk at Shadow, and rested in his chair completely as he hid his both arms behind his head, "You were silent for the whole time." He said as he sounded surprisingly calmed, "What do you think about this mere ponies legends?"

Shadow just shrugged, "Nothing." He said, "I am not really into the legends." He then resumed his drink. Rainbow Dash then groaned in annoyance over her boyfriend's indifference, and then she turned to him and shook his slightly, "Oh, come on, you mister _I-Don't-Care._ " She moaned by trying to bring him into the conversation, "We're all know that you're interested. Please tell us."

Shadow placed his glass on the table and looked at her with his eyes narrowed deeply, "Rainbow, I…" He said as he was ready to tell her off, but suddenly.

"Mister Shadow." He heard Luna's voice called him out. This caught him off the guard, and he looked at her with his left eyebrow lifted up, "Princess?" He asked simply, as he saw Luna's trademark playful smile and how she crossed her legs, "Share with us, please." She asked him nicely. Shadow couldn't resist at this, and sighed himself in defeat, as he rested in his chair. He drummed his fingers over armrests, "We are knowing each other for a long time." He spoke, referring to his Mobian colleagues, "And through this time we've seen a lot of… things, we couldn't even imagine to be real. We've seen how millennial guard made of water raising up the sea level. We've seen the member of the ancient tribe come out of a giant gem. We've seen the alien races. We've seen Chaos powers in action. We've seen a giant piece of rock floating in the air." He then looked at Twilight who was looking at him with a thankful smile, "Truth be told, I've seen so many things that ponies with fishtails will not surprise me. So yes, I believe in this legend."

Everyone, including Tails let out a small chuckle, when Shadow put a dot in this conversation. Twilight then finished her chuckle, and looked at the Dark Hedgehog with, still smiling friendly, "Thanks Shadow." She said with a thankful tone in her voice. Shadow was only about to wink at her, and then he took his glass of drink and prepared to take a sip, but before his own lips touched the glass, his girlfriend's lips touched his cheek. Rainbow Dash rested her head on his shoulder, and fluttered her rosy eyes.

"Always tough and laconic, aren't ya?" She asked, a loving whisper in her voice. Shadow was only about to smirk at her, before taking a sip of his drink.

"I believe Twilight as well. After everything you I went through in the past I believe it to be true." Sunset said as she placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder. Celestia then looked at the clock standing on the table and let out a small yawn. She then looked around the others and stood up.

"Alright." She said, "I deeply apologize for my departure, but it's late and I'd love to take some rest.", though, suddenly for everyone, Pinkie Pie let out a gentle yawn, and looked up at her with a sleepy smile, "That's actually good point, Princess." She commented, "I think that all of us needs some rest." Aleena then smiled. "Well its a good thing we set up some tents out here for the night. Huh?

"Yeah Mom... *Yawn*... Let's get some shut eye" Sonia agreed, and stood up as well. Soon enough, everyone started to stand up and yawning themselves. They then approached to the tents, to take a good night's rest. Seeing them walking away, Rarity flashed a naughty grin on her face and sat on her boy's knees just a moment, before he stood up. Silver, though, knew what she wanted and simply smirked at her in response, before picking her up and heading to the tents with everyone. The couples were walking by holding each other's hands. Shadow was walking with Dash on his right, and Luna on his left, as these three were spending a conversations about trainings and missions. Sonic was holding Twilight's waist and holding her closer to him, as he felt how tired she was. Twilight smiled when he hugged her, and rested her head on his shoulder. Though, soon she opened her eyes wide and her smile faded away when she felt that something was wrong in here. She threw her gaze at the sea as she felt that someone was screaming for help there. Though she saw only the sea waves over there and nothing more. Soon Sunset's worrying face looked inside her eyes.

"Twilight?" She called her out. Twilight snapped out of her trance and smiled, "I'm fine, Sunset." She said calmly. As soon as everyone rested inside their tents, the silence reigned over the camp. The day was over, and the night began.

 **Two hours later.**

Everything was nice and peaceful as the night blew by. Everyone was enjoying their sleep and as it was shown they did not want to be disturbed. Especially the couples, however that wasn't possible as there were sounds coming from the ocean as it arose. It walked along the beach, but kept it quiet as it walked into a tent where Luna, Celestia, and Aleena were sleeping in. It then looked around and looked at her as it then grabbed her. Aleena then awoke and turned to see someone in a cloak had grabbed her. She tried to struggle out and wanted to shout, but whoever it was covered her mouth and then grabbed a pressure point to knock her unconscious and then produced a light blue shield and entered the water carrying her bridal style and just like that vanished without a trace.

In another one of the tents Twilight was resting close to Sonic. However she was struggling and whimpering at something. She then was dreaming she was swimming in the great big blue and smiling. _Hehe the ocean is so beautiful._ She thought as she swam around. At first she was enjoying herself as if everything was ok, but that's when things started to go south. As she was swimming she started to hear something. "Help." Is all she hears, but she chooses to ignore it thinking it was her imagination, but then the call got louder and louder as it echoed through her mind. _AGH MAKE IT STOP!_ She complained not wanting this to get out of hand. Though that's when she found herself being pulled by something. She noticed and tried to pull away but whatever it was had a good grip and just like that pulled her into a deep undersea cave. She then found herself in darkness and felt alone.

"Twilight?" She heard. She then turned to find Sonic standing their. She then turned to him. "Sonic? Oh thank goodness. There's something going on and I don't know I just….." Before she could finish she then heard something collapse. She then turned to see Sonic laying on the floor. However that wasn't the worst of it as she then could spy a blood starting to form. As she looked she then ran to him. "SONIC!" She then inspected him as she didn't feel any pulse. There was nothing to give an answer that he was alive. He was gone. She then started to tear, but then that's when she heard something that sounded like mechanical whining approaching her and him. The only thing she could see was a red eye that looked right at them and then out of nowhere a blast blew and ran straight at Twilight.

Twilight then gasped and raised her head from the sleeping bag scared stiff as her heart pumped to something fierce. She looked around finding herself inside the tent and right next to Sonic. She could hear him snoring and then cuddled close to him for a bit and sighed in relief knowing it was just a dream. Though after a few seconds she then sighed as she let him go and then decided she needed to walk outside for a bit though she was only in her undergarments she felt she wouldn't be out long. Though this caught someone else's attention as Twilight walked out. She sat on the sand and watched as the waters splashed done on the dry land. She couldn't sleep as that nightmare left her scared to try and go back to sleep. She knew it was just a nightmare, but that didn't mean it had the probability to come true, not only did they have close encounters with that being the likely outcome and that it almost did when Fiona poisoned Sonic two to three weeks ago, and with that nightmare she just had, she wasn't sure if she could handle her beloved husband being taken away from her, or what was worse witnessing his death and feeling powerless to do anything or someone knocking at the door saying he would never come home again to her. Twilight couldn't help but she a tear in dread of those possibilities and quickly wiped her eye and tried to recompose herself.

" _Get a hold of yourself Twilight, It was just a stupid nightmare, letting your fears and anxieties get the better of you isn't exactly healthy either, just think how it would affect Sonic?"_ Her demeanor then changed to a softer one when thinking about Sonic. It was bad enough that something like that happened to him before and she couldn't also bear to see her husband heart broken if she threw him out of her life for that very reason, especially when he needed to not only defend the lives of the innocent but they're friends well being too and if she held him in ill will because of that and found out that he was killed later on well…. that would make her feel worse. She knew she had to be strong not only for both they're sakes, but the sake of the entire kingdom, and she couldn't help but think if she was cut out for this.

That's when Twilight heard the sound of footsteps in the sand as someone was approaching behind her as she turned around to find Sunset Shimmer in a white knee-length bathrobe for modesty walking up to her.

"Hey Twilight, what are you doing out in your underwear?" She said, but then put a teasing smile on and said. "I know it's the beach and everything, and there might be a thin line comparison to this and a swimsuit, but at least a swimsuit doesn't have a support wire that would rust up in sea water and it probably would look as embarrassing as it would feel uncomfortable if you're walking around in a rusty bra top. Also if you remember rust isn't the most sturdy of things so it could kinda snap and… you know." Twilight then smikred.

"Is that why your out here in a bathrobe and nothing else. Because enough wind and well you know." Sunset smirks at Twilight's remark as they both giggle at each other. Sunset looked at her. "Tell me though and this is serious. Why did you come out here?"

Twilight then donned a sad smile as she looked out of the ocean, and said. "Y'know it's funny, I have things that girls could only dream of. I"m a princess of a land I'm married to a handsome hero from another world and yet with all that, I still feel I'm not measuring up to any of it. They don't seem to tell you all the pressures of being a princess until you've lived them. And with all our enemies seem to be cropping up everywhere, and right after our wedding I can't help but feel something horrible is on the horizon?" Twilight said in concern to Sunset, "My life is too good to be true. Maybe this is not real? Maybe I'm just sleeping, but still don't know if I am sleeping, or not." Sunset looked at her unsure and then placed an arm on her. "Twilight that isn't how I see it. Listen things happen ok? Some are good, some are bad, but if you taught me anything is to not give doubt so easily."

Twilight turned to her. "Look so this whole princess thing is tougher than it looks, but think about what Celestia and Luna had to go through. They both had to learn some things the hard way about being a princess. However there's something that you have that they didn't have when they were learning to be rulers. And you know what that is?" Twilight shook her head not knowing the answer. Sunset smiled. "It's your friends. Twilight. They are their when you need them most. Always have always will be. Just remember that ok?"

Twilight's eyes became narrowed in somewhat annoyance, as she gave a smirk to Sunset, "Stop being Miss Obvious." She said joking her words in a friendly way what prompted her orange friend to giggle. When they stopped their giggles, they fixed their eyes on the sea horizon. The full moon shone brightly over the mighty ocean's waves, and reflected itself on the water. The stars sparkled with millions of lights, and even the falling star flashed somewhere far away. The sound of waves crashing on the sea shore caressed the ears of the two mares, and caused a relaxing sighs to fly out of their mouth. Speechless from such a stunning landscape, the girls exchanged glances at each other and nodded before departing back to their tents.

Twilight was only about to make just one single step, before her ears caught the call again, what prompted her to froze. Her facial relaxation and glee gave a way to anxiety. Sunset noticed that Twilight is stopped her movements, and looked at her over her shoulder by being in question because of her behavior.

"Twilight?" She asked. Twilight heard her question, and turned her eyes at Sunset, "Did you hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" Sunset asked. Twilight then gently grabbed Sunset arm and shushed her with her index finger to her mouth and said. "Listen." She said. Sunset was still confused until they heard what sounded like a whale's cry for help. After that Sunset turned to her "Yeah, I heard it too, what is that?" She said. Twilight then responded by saying. "I don't know but before we went to bed I heard it, and again in my nightmare." She said. Sunset was confused. "Wait what nightmare?" Twilight looked uncertain if now was a good time to relay all that on Sunset when there was someone or something in peril. Twilight then said to her. "I'll tell you that later, but…" she then looked back to her tent where her husband Sonic was sleeping not sure if she should wake him. She knew Sonic wouldn't be happy with her disappearing off to somewhere possible dangerous without him. But then she had a flash of her nightmare started to occur and thought maybe this time he should hold back on this one, plus he hated the water though she knew he'd still brave it for her, she still thought maybe this one time she'd go off without him for his own sake.

Twilight then spread her wings and took off floating ten feet in the air from where Sunset stood and said. "N-Never mind, I'll go fly ahead and check it out you-" But Sunset cut her off by saying. "Wait Twilight you can't go alone, I'll come with you." Twilight widened her eyes on that suggestion, but then turned to a quizzical gesture as as she said. "N-Not that I'm grateful for the suggestion but, how are you going to come with me since you can't fly?" She questioned. But sunset smirked and said. "I've got that covered." She said as her tangerine gold horn glowed with green aura. Soon her entire body was surrounded by the green radiance as she levitated to Twilight's height and floated around in a circle right next to her. She then said in a snarky manner. "What, don't tell me you forgot I used to be Princess Celestia's prized pupil way before you came on the scene?" Twilight then smiled at that and said. "Alright, let's go!" She said as she flew ahead with Sunset in tow. It looked like it was quite peaceful as there was no signs of anything. Sunset then turned to Twilight. "Twilight are you sure you heard something." She asked her. Twilight nodded.

They continued looking. As they were about to throw in the towel Twilight then noticed something. "Hey Sunset look." She said as she pointed at a figure looking at the moon. The two then flew towards it. "HEY YOU!" Twilight called. The figure turned and showed two blue eyes. It then dove down under the sea. Twilight and Sunset then floated over the spot where it dived. "Great. Now what?" Sunset asked. Twilight was thinking, but as she was something came out of the water and grabbed Twilight by the foot. She then gasped as it pulled her in. She tried resisting and pull back. But the force was too strong as it pulled her into the water. "TWILIGHT!" Sunset said. Before she knew it Twilight was gone. She looked down at the seafloor seeing if she could spy Twilight. No such luck, but then that's when the same thing came and grabbed her. Sunset tried pulling back, but it still pulled harder, but then that's when something else came out and grabbed her robe trying to pull her in. They succeed in pulling her in the water, but only so far before Sunset slips out of its grasp, but in term slipped out of her robe as well. She then turned and watched as the robe fell deep into the waters while she looked at herself and blushed. Now not only was she without any cover, but was now stuck in the middle of the ocean.

" _Great as if this couldn't get any worse"_ She thought as she held her hands trying to cover herself and gave an annoyed look. However that's when something came out and smacked her knocking her lights out for a few seconds.

As Sunset started to come to, she saw the dark blue surface of the ocean, though oddly enough she also saw bubbles rising up to her field of vision. She then wandered as she blinked why everything seemed so, wavey. As she began to get her bearings, she realized to alarmingly that she was underwater as she set up right as she felt the resistance of the water around her. But then she thought. " _Huh, that's strange, why am I not drowning, not that I'm complaining?"_ It was true she felt as at ease in the water as she would feel on land strolling through the the proverbial park. She then took a gamble and opened her mouth and though she felt the presence of water in her mouth she wasn't drowning at all, as if it were like air to her. She then quickly remembered the last thing she remembered was that she was stuck out in the middle of the ocean… naked. But as she looked at herself she saw that a sea shell bra had already been placed on her. " _Okay, I guess that's better than nothing I guess but who…"_

But as she looked around she found Twilight had just come up to her. "Oh good, you're awake, when you didn't come to I was worried for a moment!" Twilight said in relief. Sunset looked a bit perplexed but was glad to see a familiar face. "Hey, Twilight…. where are we and why are we underwater….. and not drowning." She asked, but as she did Twilight was about to answer until she looked down and noticed something very different about Twilight, besides the clam bra she looked down where her bottom half was, but instead of seeing her legs she saw a lavender scaled tails with her cutie mark stretch almost to the point where it touched the fin. Sunset then went wide eyed. "T-T-Twilight… Y-Y-You have… A TAIL!" Sunset shouted. Twilight looked at her confused a bit, before she looked down at her fish tail and spoke as if it was normal to her. "Oh yes you are correct." She said. Sunset just looked at her like she lost her mind. "How are you not freaked out by this Twilight you have a stinken TAIL rather than FEET!" She exclaimed.

Twilight then giggled. "Well one because it's kinda like getting changed to a human and because you have one as well."

"WHAT?!" Sunset then turned to look at her full form and saw Twilight was right as she had a tail that was Red and Yellow. She then freaked at she jumped up and swam for a few seconds and then looked at Twilight. "H-H-How is this possible. How did this happen." She asked as she was about to start hyperventilating until Twilight placed both hands on her shoulders. "Sunset would you relax ok?" She said. Sunset just looked at her and then started to calm herself. Once in a state where she could clearly hear Twilight, Twilight started to explain. "Now do you recall what I said earlier when we were at the bonfire?" She asked. Sunset gave it a thought and then recalled what Twilight said about the constellation and then gave a look saying a lightbulb went on in her head.

"Now I recall. Ok that explains that, but where are we? And who dragged us down here" She asked. Someone then spoke. "Perhaps I can be some of service." the voice said. Twilight and Sunset turned to see a merpony. She had pink skin, her tail had a rose color scaled tail, A green hair style, and of course a clam bra. Twilight recognized her. "Jewel? Is that you?" She asked. Jewel smiles and speaks. "Hello again Twilight. It's so good to see you after so long." She said as she hugged her friend. Sunset however was confused. "Twilight do you know her?" She asked. Twilight turned to her as she and Jewel relieved each other of the hug. "Oh yes Jewel this is my friend Sunset Shimmer. Sunset this is Princess Jewel. She's the daughter of the queen of the merponies. We met a while back when me and the girls went on a little vacation." She said. Jewel turned to Sunset and spoke. "I apologize for the sudden turn of events. I didn't realize Twilight had a friend with her."

Twilight had a thought. "Which brings me too a question. Were you the one who was calling for help? The call I heard." Twilight asked. Jewel's sighed. "Yes Twilight. I was watching the view using a special call that we merponies use to send for help. However when I saw you I knew you got my call." Sunset however was a little annoyed. "If that's the case then why did you dive down into the ocean and pulled us in?" She asked. Jewel then gave an annoyed look. "Sigh that was not my intention, but unfortunately someone saw you two as ones who were trying to take me. That's why he pulled you in and knocked you both out." She said. Sunset looked at her with the annoyed look still, but a curious one as well. "And who is *he*?" She asked. That's when a merpony in armor came out. Jewel's sighed. "That would be my protector. Coral Drakkar." She said. The merpony looked at them. "Forgive me for the intrusion I was not fully aware you were friends of the princess." He said as he took his helmet off. Jewels swam up to him and turned to the two. "He can be overprotective but he has a good heart. Once I confirmed it was Twilight and gave an assumption you were her friend I convinced him to bring you two back with us here." Sunset however was a little mad hearing this. "So you were the one who pulled us into the ocean?" She asked. Darkkar nodded. She hadn't forgotten what occured a few moments ago. She then went up to him and gave him a dirty look on her face, and jabbed a finger on his nose, completely disapproving his actions.

"NEXT TIME IF YOU WANT TO DRAG ME TO THE BOTTOM, JUST GIVE ME A CALL YOU… YOU… PERVERT!" She exclaimed with her voice having a strong hint of annoyance and some rasp in her throat, but Drakkar didn't give any signs of emotional reaction to her outburst, and remained the same confident look of a soldier. He then just gave her a nod, but didn't utter even one word. Much to Sunset's surprise, but she then just sighed in annoyance, and turned away from him. Seeing this, Jewel sighed and approached closer to Sunset, before she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sunset do not be angry. I know his method was… a bit much, but he was just doing his job. Protecting me." Sunset's expression softened slightly though she was still mad at her little 'inconvenience' and she still looked away for a bit. Twilight then decided to take the situation into her own hands as a Princess of Friendship and spoke to Jewel. "She'll be fine, she just needs some time to cool down a bit." Jewel then looked to Twilight and shook her head in understanding of Sunset's trauma. She then moved to her bodyguard to discuss about what happened, while Twilight looked into Sunset's eyes with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Sunset." She called her out, what prompted Sunset to look into her eyes, "I know what you feel, but can you keep your emotions under control? That wasn't so nice…"

Sunset's eyes then widened, "Wasn't so nice?" She asked in surprise, "And what do you think I should do? To leave it just like that, or maybe even to give him a date?" She then frowned, "Twilight, with all my respect to you, he dragged me naked into the bottom of the ocean."

Twilight frowned in response, "So was I." She said with a confident, but still quiet tone in her voice, "But as you see, I am not shouting at him. We are guests in this world, Sunset, and we should show our respect to them. And moreover, you could say to Jewel about his actions, she will never leave it without attention and will scold him for this." Sunset then sighed deeply, and nodded as she knew that Twilight was right about this, "Alright." She said quietly, "You're right, Twilight. Sorry for this." Sunset said. Twilight then responded by saying. "It's alright, I understand perfectly."

Twilight then appeared a smile on her face again, before she patted Sunset's shoulder, "Now why don't we find out the details of the cause of their call… Are you with me?" She asked. Sunset smiled. "Yeah you know I am." She said as she swam back into the building. Twilight then had a thought. " _I hope Sonic hasn't noticed yet."_ She thought to herself.

 **To be continued.**


	22. The Beast and the Bot

**"The Beast and the Bot"**

 **Back on the beach, fifteen minutes later.**

Meanwhile, Sonic was snoring away enjoying his sleep when someone spoke. "Sonic?" the voice said. Sonic just mmm's and turned away. "Sonic wake up!" It turned out to be Sonia as she placed her hands down on him and shook him. "Mmmmm, not now, gimme a few more minutes." He whined in his sleep. Sonia then got peeved of Sonic's reluctance to get up and grunted in annoyance. She then decided to shake him more violently to get his attention. "SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG, you get up right this second, we have an emergency!" Sonia shouted shrilly. Sonic then began to stir groggily and unwittingly went to reach for Twilight, unbeknownst to him Twilight wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Twi come on there's something going on that….." But as he reached over and touch the spot he thought his wife was at, he was left touching an empty sleeping bag. Sonic's eyes widen a bit in surprise that she wasn't there. "Twilight?" He asked. Sonic then looked around the tent in a bit of alarm. He called out in case she was already outside though he already was getting an inkling that she wasn't around the area anymore. He then hopped out and spoke. "Wait where's Twilight?" He asked.

Sonia was ready to answer, but the sound of footsteps behind her back drew her attention. She then turned back to see Manic who just entered the tent. Manic didn't look cheered, or enthusiastic as he always looked, and his siblings could swear then he was upset or even depressed.

"Manic?" Sonia asked as she appeared a concerned look on her face.

"Bro?" Sonic spoke with a question, as he gave a questioning look on his face. But Manic was still silent. He then simply gave a golden bracelet to Sonia. Their mom's bracelet. Sonia gasped deeply as her mind filled with horror when she knew what Manic hints at.

"Her too?" Sonia asked with a quiet whisper. Manic then just turned away and held his hands on his head, "Now we missed her again... wonderful… And the worst thing is, that we have three missing" He said with his voice sad and depressed.

Sonic stood up only in a tank top and shorts. "What do you mean three are missing?" He asked as he was worried somehow. He didn't like Manic's hints. But Sonia just motioned him to follow, before he and the others were gathered around the beach.

A few minutes later, when the whole group gathered in the center of the camp and explained the reason, Sonic's eyes filled with horror and fear again.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOTHER IS GONE?!" He suddenly shouted in fear and shock. Everyone covered their ears for a bit. After the shouting, Celestia spoke. "Sonic please calm down. We are as shocked about this as you are" She said, by trying to sound calm and balanced

"Calm down?" Sonic asked still in shock, and frowned, "I can't calm down. I lost my mother and my wife just in one night…"

"Sonic." Sonia interrupted him as she grabbed his shoulder, "She's my mother too, do not forget. We are worried no less than you…" Sonic then made a deep sigh to calm his nerves, and looked up at her eyes apologetically, "Yeah you're right. Sorry, Sonia." He said quietly, prompting Sonia to smile at him. Sonic then looked at Tia and smiled at her apologetically, as he regretted shouting at her, "I'm sorry for being rude, Princess." He said, but Tia simply looked at him with a wise smile, "That's okay, young man." She said, sounding wisely, "I completely understand your feelings. Though, you'll not help your mother and your wife with these screams."

Sonic nodded at her, "Yes, you're right princess." He said

"And don't forget Sunset is gone too." Tails pointed out to which Knuckles spoke. "Tails good try, but I don't think that's helping." He said sarcastically. But Tails was only about to smirk at him in response, "But I think I know what could help." He said, and then he turned to Rarity, "Rarity, do you know what I mean?", Rarity grinned at him in response, "Of course I do, Miles darling." The two then pressed their back at each other and crossed their arms, "This is work for SRTF team!" She announced proudly, but this caused only a questions from the other's, as they didn't know what they're talking about. Though, Silver and Fluttershy did make the annoyed looks over their beloved, and looked at each other, "Oh, no." They muttered.

AJ was looking down on the sand floor while Sonic spoke from behind. "What does this all means?" He asked with a surprised tone in his voice. Rarity snickered over his question, "That's the name of our detective team. It based on our names." She said happily, "That was my idea."

Sonic then sighed deeply, "That sounds pretty, but It doesn't help really." He said sadly, "We need to get out of here and find mom."

"I know this, but we can not just rush out without figuring out where they went." Luna said. Though Sonic looked like he was about to retaliate, but then AJ spoke in a serious tone. "HEY, Y'ALL! I might have an idea where they went." She said as she looked at some print tracks in the sands. Tails went over and inspected the three trials two of regular pony prints, but the third was different from the other trails. This one had prints that looked like they were made by a boot.

RD watched the trail and then landed at the edge where it goes to the sea where the footprints ended, but the shoe prints went further. Though she gave a confusing look, but Shadow who came out of nowhere behind her spoke. "My best guess is whoever made the shoe prints went ahead into the water, but it looks like the girls took to the sky based on how the prints end all the sudden." He deduced like a detective. Sonic then rushed over to confirm what Shadow said and found it to be likely true, he then decided to take action.

"But how?" He asked in a surprise.

"You remember this legend about mere ponies?" Pinkie asked him. Sonic then sighed and looked back at the group with a concerned look on his face.

"Okay everyone, listen up. It looks like the trail leads into the ocean, and I assume that's where we'll likely find my mom, wife, and Sunset and whoever is behind their disappearance. So…. I'll go in the water and go look for them!" Sonic said though he was met with an abundant amount of objections from his friends. "Sonic you can't go in there, I mean not that I don't admire your determination, but you can't swim and the water isn't exactly your element!?" Tails reminded Sonic about this circumstance. Knuckles then volunteered. "Yeah, let me go, I can at least swim and with my treasure hunting skills and breathing apparatus I have a better chance of finding them." Rarity then came into the conversation to reason with Sonic too. "Oh yes darling, I know Twilight is your wife and all and your mother is out there as well, but don't agonize yourself for them, I'm sure they wouldn't want you to get hurt." Sally then voiced her concerns. "Yes Sonic, maybe for once you should let someone else do this, I know you have a personal stake in this and all, but…"

"But do not forget, that she's our mother, too, Sonic." Manic put it his own words, as he walked closer to his brother, "If you go then let at least me and Sonia to go with you.", But Sonic then raised both arms in the air to signal them to stop. He then continued on to what he was going to say.

"Guys I know I am a pretty big wuss when it comes to water and I know I don't like going anywhere near it, but I don't really have a choice in the matter. My mother, my wife, our friends are down there and for all we know could be in major trouble. I'm not just going to abandon them that's not what I'm about. Besides I'm wearing Twilight's water ring so I'll be protected as long as I keep it with me." He said as he showed the water ring. The others were in a bit of doubt and Sonic then sighed knowing they were gonna push it if he didn't agree to their terms and at the moment he didn't have time to argue. He then came up with an idea. "Ok here… Here's the plan. Let's split up into groups and organize the searching operation around the entire beach…" He then crossed his arms, "Whoever kidnapped them may use the seawater to confuse us, and I may assume that they can be here still." He said. "What do you think?" He asked.

The others looked at him with looks of suspicious on their faces, because they have the idea about Sonic is just trying to get rid of them. However, they were too tired for arguing, and moreover, Rarity got the opportunity of working as a detective again. She then squealed and hugged Tails, Fluttershy and Silver, what prompted the three to open their eyes wide.

"This is going to be fun." She exclaimed with a happy tone in her voice, "I knew that I took these suits for a good reason." She then grabbed Silver's arm and dragged him inside their tent, "Let's go, darlings." She said. Silver, though, became nervous and looked at Tails and Fluttershy with a look of horror on his face.

"Help me." He whispered before Rarity dragged him inside. Tails and Fluttershy looked at this picture with a questioning looks on their faces, but then Tails sighed, "I think we better go." He said as he and his GF approached the camp.

"You know that Sonic is trying to work you off?" Fluttershy asked him in a whisper. Tails sighed as he narrowed his eyes, "Of course I do." He whispered back.

In the meantime, Knuckles gave a disappointed look to Sonic and shook his head in disapproval. The others said nothing to him, and went back to their tents, as they realized that he's trying to talk them off and to continue this work alone. Manic even gave a frown to his brother, before turning away from him and taking Pinkie's hand as they both went to their tent. Pinkie, however, was confused.

"Wait, so we're not going to search for them?" She asked Manic, prompting him to sigh sadly, "No, Pinkie." He said in dismay. Just as the others have gone, only Cadence, Shining, Sonia, and Sonic remained on the shore. After everyone hides back in their tents, Sonia formed an angry look on her face and approached Sonic, before jabbing him on his nose.

"Sonic, what was that for?" She asked him as she was annoyed by his ego, what prompted Sonic to form a questioning look on his face, "We all have reasons for searching them, but you have to follow your ego and to go solo as you always do, right?", Sonic then sighed and formed the apologetic look on his face, "Sonia, you don't understand…"

"What I don't understand?" Sonia interrupted angrily, "You want to prove everyone that you're so awesome and heroic that you don't need any help even when you have a ton of people who might help you without a second thought. Those who got lost tonight are not only your mother and wife, but also mine and Manic's mother, and …"

"And my sister, Sonic." Shining Armor added his argument, as he formed a sad look on his face, "I am worrying about her as well as you worrying about your mother. Please let us help you, we can't just sit here and waiting for your return."

Sonic sighed deeply again and stretched both his arms toward them, before starting his explanation, "Look, guys, I know that you might think that this is because of my "ego", but this is wrong." He spoke as he tried to sound calm and balanced, "We don't yet know who kidnapped them exactly. What if it were a demons, or sea monsters who might be worse than the robots. Guys, I don't want any of you to get hurt if it will be something serious." He then smiled, "If you're here you'll be safe and sound I might get it much faster and calmer. I'll know that you'll be here safe and sound, and not be in worry for your fate. Sounds cool?"

Sonia's face was still blank, while she was looking into her brother's eyes, as if not believing in what he was saying, but then she formed a glare on her face as she became so angry that Sonic's eyes went wide in both, question and fear. Before he could react, Sonia gave him a good slap on his right cheek.

"You damn selfish, Sonic!" Sonia snarled as she looked inside Sonic's shocked eyes, "Do you really think that I am just going to sit here and hoping that my brother, my mother and my sister-in-law will get back alive? You're no longer fifteen, Sonic! It's time to grow up!", Sonic then frowned, "Sonia, listen to me…" He tried to interrupt her, but his sister didn't give him a chance to another justification, and snarled again, "I've heard enough Sonic!" She snapped again, "Wanna go there alone, fine, but next time if you'll get into trouble, don't call us for help. You're such a hero, so escape yourself!" She then turned away from him and approached her tent. Shining was looking at her with his face was sad as well, as he perfectly knew Sonia's feelings. He then formed a disappointed look on his face and looked at Sonic. In his mind, he wanted to punch him in the face, but he managed to keep himself calm, and just shook his head as if disapproving his actions.

Sonic then sighed deeply as he knew that his sister was right somehow and knew that she was scared for their mother no less than he does, and he knew that Shining was scared for his sister no less than Sonic was scared for his wife, but deep inside his mind he was in a debate. On one hand, he really wanted to do it alone because of his habits to do everything alone, but on the other hand, he knew that these days are over and as a practice showed for these several months, every time when he doing something alone, he always get into troubles and someone have to save him. He then sighed and looked over to the sea horizon.

"I hate myself already for saying this, but…" He spoke sadly, "... but I have no choice… I hope you'll understand me…" He then walked over to the water, where the boat was. Shining opened his eyes wide and followed him, "Where are you going?" He asked him in a surprise, "To save my mother, my wife, and my friend." Sonic said as he started to push the boat. Shining, though frowned and stood next to him, "There's no way you'll do it alone, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog." He protested, prompting Sonic to look at him, "Your wife are not just your wife, but also my sister. So I am going with you."

"Shining…"

"Don't Shining-ing me!" Shining said with a slight growl, "I am going with you."

"Shining, honey." Cadence called him out as she walked closer to the two. Sonic and Shining looked at her, to see her concerned look on her face, "Let me do this for you." She asked him, "I know that you worrying for Twilight, but you're not good with flying if you remember."

"Cadence…" Shining tried to protest his wife's words, but she shushed him by placing a finger on his lips, "Please go back to the others and try to cool them down. You're in this aspect much better than me.", Shining wanted to argue with his wife, but soon he realized that she was right somehow and decided not to argue with her. He then nodded to his wife and took her hands tightly. He kissed her on the lips, "Please be careful." He then looked at Sonic, "The same goes for you…", Sonic nodded at him confidently. Shining nodded back and walked back to the camp to cool down the others, while Cadence looked at Sonic with a frown. Sonic just looked back. "Hey I ain't as happy as you are, but you and I both know that this is the only way." He pointed out. Cadence sighed still not liking this, but then nodded agreeing with him.

The two were then out at sea looking around as Cadence was using a detection spell to find anything hiding under the water. Sonic grunted. "Any signs of them?" He asked. Cadence shook her head. "No sorry Sonic. Nothing yet." Sonic then sighed and gave a worried look. "Mom, Twilight, Sunset. Where are you guys?" He asked quietly to himself. As they searched unknown to them something was following them from underneath. Sonic was then about to grunt when Cadence spoke up. "Um, Sonic?" She said. Sonic turned to her. "Yeah Cadence?" Sonic asked as he went over to her. "I'm feeling something big swimming nearby… very close by." She said. Sonic then looked over. "Well if it is I can't see them. Even with all the moonlight, the ocean's too dark for me to see." She said. Sonic then looked over the boat. "Well, then I'm going in." He said as he started to climb over the boat. Cadence turned to him and then grabbed him. "Wait, Sonic." She said. Sonic turned to her. "What Cadence? I can't just stand here if it's them." Sonic looked back at Cadence and blink in an unsure way.

On one hand, if something was hostile down there and he brought the princess of the Crystal empire, he would effectively be putting her life endanger. The kingdom would potentially lose it's ruler and Shining would be without a wife, something he desperately wanted to avoid, which is why he was so dead set on going on alone, something the others didn't quite understand and accused his ego of disregarding the help of others. On the other hand, he empathized with Cadence on not wanting to stand by in apathy while the others possible needed her. That and Cadence was an Alicorn and could handle herself better than the others with her god-like abilities in magic which would not only help in the survival of the others but make her a powerful ally for what might be down there. He then reminded himself that he was at a huge disadvantage at the bottom of the ocean, and it was because of Twilight's water ring charm was he able to survive being underwater and not have the urgency of going for air while down there. But besides that, that was all it did. His mobility was severely compromised while underwater due to his none existent buoyancy, and he would still be a vulnerable target while underwater. Plus he still considered the ring to be a delicate lifeline he couldn't completely depend on if it were removed under any circumstance. And he would need someone to depend on while down there in case of thing went awry.

He then nodded his head in approval to her and said. "Alright, but be careful while you're down there, I don't want to face Shining if something horrible were to happen to you which is why I was so dead set on having the others stay behind, not because I didn't trust in their abilities." He said. Cadence looked at him. "Well, then why leave them on the beach Sonic?" She asked. Sonic sighed, "Because I would hate to loose any of them or the ones they loved and they would have to deal with the devastation of their loss. I just wish they understood that instead of coloring me as an inconsiderate asshole?" Sonic said in a sad wayward tone as he remembered the hurtful looks of his friends and what Sonia said to him when they left.

"Sonic." Cadence said as she then put her hand on Sonic's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "As ugly as that may have seemed, I'm sure your friends and siblings don't hold you in the ill will because of it? There just concerned for your welfare as well as Twilight's, Sunset's, and your mother, despite their frustration towards you I know they don't want anything bad to happen to you?" Cadence said kindly to Sonic. But Sonic responded by saying. "It doesn't seem like that sometimes, despite my selfless, noble, and my good intentions they can't help but coloring me as an asshole who only does things for the glory of showboating on adventures, why can't they see me with more depth than that?" He said sadly. It was a bit quiet for then until Cadence then said as delicately as she could manage, say's. "Uh, Sonic as much as I would like to console you in your time of need? We need to find Twilight and Sunset as soon as possible, otherwise the longer we wait for the more…..?" Cadence said so Sonic would fill in the rest for her. Sonic looked to her a bit perplexed for a second but reconsidered she was right and said. "Yeah you're right, now I am being selfish for just talking about my problems when we….." But Cadence cut him off with an overly exasperated frustrated goofy sigh and a raspberry to further lighten the mood and smiled at him.

Sonic smirked back as no other words were necessary after that, as Sonic got the silent message without uttering a single word. Sonic could be so ridiculously selfless that he even scolded himself for even talking about his own problems while in the pursuit of helping others. In a way, for Sonic he was just trying to follow in his father's shoes, but at the same time be himself. However, before anything else was done the boat then started to shake a bit. Sonic looked at Cadence as she just shrugged thinking maybe it was a wave. Though the boat the rocked again but it was a little harder. Sonic looked over at the waves to see they were nice and calm. "Ok, either the waves are somehow concealing themselves or something else is going on?" Sonic said. Cadence looked around and then noticed something swim by and then gave a stern look. "Um, Sonic… I don't think we're alone." She said.

Sonic went over to her side and saw the same exact thing swimming by. He then grunted. "Ok, I'll go see what it is and-" Cadence though put a hand on his chest. "Um, Sonic I don't think you need to do that." She said. Sonic tilted his head in a perplexed manner and turned to Cadence with an equally perplexed look and said. "Why not?" She then pointed at the thing that was swimming around the boat was starting to come up. Sonic then got in a fighting stance ready to take on the possible hostile threat. That's when the creature popped out of the water. It was a sea creature with three horns. Sonic then looked at it with confusion. "What on Mobius?" He asked while Cadence went a little wide-eyed. "It… It can not be…" She said. Sonic turned to her. "What? What is it Cadence?" He asked. Cadence stepped in front of Sonic to get a better look and confirmed her suspicions. "It's a three-horned bunyip," She said.

Sonic gave a look of confusion and thought of how crazy that name sounded. "A triple what?" Sonic asked. Cadence then turned to him. "A triple bunyip. It's a docile creature that lives in our seas. Though it will get a little out of control at the scent of cucumber sandwiches." She said. Sonic nodded taking a note of that. The bunyip then called out like a whale. Cadence then turned to it. "Why hello to you too." She said to it. Sonic then gave a confused look. The bunyip called again as Cadence listened. "Oh uh, my apologies see we weren't exactly trying to get your attention. We were merely trying to find friends of ours." Sonic then turned to her.

"You can understand that thing?" He asked. Cadence nodded, but Sonic was still confused. "Ok wait how can you understand it and I can't." He asked. Cadence though points at the constellation surrounding the moon. "Remember what Twilight said about that constellation?" She said as she pointed at the moon. "She said that the constellation would allow us regular ponies to connect with marine life." Sonic then tilted his head in perplexity and said. "Really, I thought all it did was transform regular ponies into Mere ponies? I guess she must of either left out some details or I wasn't listening to the entire thing?" Sonic stated. Cadence then snarkily remarked by saying. "Oh don't worry darling, that obliviousness is just apart of your charm." Cadence said. In which Sonic responded by crossing his arms and smirking by saying. "Oh, hardy har har har har!" He quipped. Cadence just giggled at him as she then turned to the bunyip. "Speaking of our friends have you seen a lavender or orange pony swimming around or maybe even a purple hedgehog?" She asked it. The Bunyip then did another roar in which Sonic turned to Cadence.

"Well? What did it say?" Sonic asked. In which Cadence turned to Sonic and responded by saying. "He claims he hasn't seen anyone that fits that description. However he does know someone who does, but he is curious as to why?" Sonic though closed his eyes to give his mind a bit to think and then spoke. "Tell him we'll explain everything if he takes us to see these friends of his." In which Cadence nodded and relayed what Sonic said back to the Bunyip. But then the Bunyip gave another combination of sounds that sounded like a question to Sonic in which Cadence turned to Sonic to translate what he bunyip said. "He asks how are we going to follow him underwater?" Sonic then responds by grasping his gold wrist ring saying. "It's cool, I"ve got my ways. Come on hold onto to me and it will protect us both." In which Cadence gave another raspberry and swatting the gesture away with her left arm, and said. "Oh don't worry about me dear, in case you forgot….." She jumped into the water in which startles Sonic as he calls out. "Cadence!" And immediately dove in right after her.

As he slowly descended to the bottom, he put his right hand over his temple and under his eyes, surveying where Cadence may have drifted off to. But as he landed on the bottom Cadence just swam over to him as if it were nothing but a leisurely walk around the park. Sonic rebuked by saying. "Cadence are you nuts!? You just can't dive in like that and….." Sonic then began to notice Cadence wasn't showing any duress while being under water and began to ask. "Hey, how are you….?" In which Cadence rolled her eyes and light-heartedly sighed. "Boy, for the fastest thing alive, you're certainly slow on the the concept, not to mention a short memory span, don't you remember the Constellation?" Sonic blinked in surprise on how Cadence was able to speak underwater but quickly replaced by wonder and awe at what happened next.

A strange glow enveloped Cadences being as she was beginning to transform before the very hero's eyes. As Cadences once long beautiful slender legs transformed and began to come together and form into a sparkly pink bi-lateral fin, fish tail. As the glow died down Cadence then effortlessly waved her new appendage and swam near Sonic in a circle like fashion. "See?" She said as she moved around him. "I don't need any assistance, the constellation makes so that I'm perfectly adapted to thrive underwater." She said. In which Sonic put his fist on his hips and smirked by saying. "Yeah, and might I say you make a lovely Mere Mare boot!" He said as did a lateral spin while swimming but blushingly smiled by saying. "Oh why thank you dear, it's not only thrilling to experience this phenomenon first hand, but is great to know I look good while doing it." She said. But she quickly donned a serious frown and said. "But enough that, we need to focus on finding Twilight and Sunset, though I expect the constellation has changed them as it did me, and we don't have to worry about them drowning, still they may still be in danger of other things and we need to make haste." Sonic then too donned a serious frown as he knew Cadence might be right and nodded to her saying. "Right, let's get a move on then, shall we?" He said as he and Cadence then began to follow after the bunyip.

The two continued to walk along the ocean with Cadence looking at Sonic. "You feeling ok?" She asked. Sonic just looked forward. "Like a shining diamond. Why do you ask?" He questioned. Cadence then just looked forward. "Well… I mean… I know how much you hate water so I can imagine it can't be easy just walking through your greatest fear." She said. Sonic then sighed as he wasn't trying to hide anything. "Yeah… I'm not comfortable with this. Not only am I afraid of it, but I have very low mobility even with this thing on." He said as he looked at the water ring. "But… it's the only way to find them… and I would rather travel through the deepest waters than allow harm to come to anyone I care about." He said as he looked forward. Cadence then swam close to him. "You know Sonic… I do have a lot of respect for you… I mean you have been through a lot ever since you first came here… and to be honest… you make life a real adventure you know?" She said trying to be positive. Sonic then gave a smirk. "Heh, thanks, Cadence. I guess I can really see why Twilight enjoyed hanging out with you when she was just a filly." He said. Cadence smirked seeing her goal was accomplished.

As they kept walking (Or in Cadence and the bunyips case swimming) Sonic began to have thoughts and started to develop an angry expression. "Ergh! Dammit, Twilight, why'd you have to leave my side, without at least telling me where you were going? Do I seriously need to consider putting a leash on you?" He thought. He thought kept these thoughts in check as he didn't want Cadence to hear. Even with these thoughts though Sonic still felt like he was being a little harsh. "Sigh… I'm not happy she ran off, but I can't be mad at her forever. Though once I find her we're gonna have a nice long talk" He thought to himself. Cadence turned to him and noticed his frustration. "Hey don't worry Sonic." She said. Sonic turned to look at her as she continued. "You and I both know Twilight is capable of handling herself and she's got Sunset with her. So I'm sure those two are just fine." She said trying to be optimistic. Sonic though turned to the bunyip and spoke. "Maybe you're right Cadence. Anyways can you ask whale boy there have much further we are to his friends?"

She then swam up to the bunyip and started and started to commune with the creature. She then turned to Sonic and said. "He say's we're not much further now." She replied. "Good the sooner we can find them the sooner we can leave." He said. As he went back to his private thoughts he couldn't help but hope Sunset was alright too. He wasn't going to lie to himself, that he didn't care about her when in fact he did. He did share something with her during his stint in the Human realm. Plus she had friends back in the human realm and it was bad enough that she might not see them again, but would be even worse if she wasn't alive to alive to ever have that hope again. He couldn't bear to lose either of them. And then there was his mother. We're the two even connected he wondered or was this a separate conspiracy altogether. Sonic continued to ponder the thought more and more trying to get an idea of the situation. Did Twilight see who took his mother and pursued after the assailant hoping to get her back and was in such a rush that she couldn't afford to wake him for fear of losing the assailant? But if that were true, she would have been outside the tent for that to occur because if she had witnessed that while in their tent then she would have woke him, but then what was she doing outside, to begin with late at night. "What Twilight, you decided to take up skinny dipping right then!? Plus how did Sunset get involved in this too?" He put his hand to his chin and began to think. But then an image appeared with both Twilight and Sunset both in the water naked, they're breast's smooshed together as they began to make out with one another in the water with the starry night sky and moon adding atmosphere to the erotic scene in his head. Sonic's eyes began to open wide in shock at this followed by a deep blush as he then began to shake that possible scenario from his head. He then thought. "C-C-Come on Twi's not into that…. as far as I know? I mean, I know Sunset's hot and all but…. uhh I don't know what to think or feel about this?!" Sonic thought as he looked above. The thought, however, was too fresh in his find to just forget as he couldn't help but look at that image in his mind every chance he got.

Sonic tried to shake the thought to get his head straight, but it was difficult for him since the possibility could be true. Cadence turned to him as she saw him freaking out trying to get his head out of the gutter and focused on their goal. "Um, Sonic?" She asked. Sonic then went wide eyed and turned to her. "Are you ok?" She asked. Sonic was standing there for a few moments acting like he got caught by the police. He though shook his head even harder than before and then gave a fake smile. "Y-Yeah I'm just fine Cadence. Hehe. No need to worry about me." He said giving a fake laugh to try and throw her off. Cadence just shrugged and decided to move on. While Sonic just sighed in relief. "Whew… That was close… Ok so if that is the case… what am I gonna do if I find them like that?..." Sonic thought. Though that's when he would imagine them giving him a seductive smile and started to gesture him to join them. Of course, he would refuse to tell them that he doesn't need to, but then the girls then smiled at each other knowing he was gonna say no and decided to use their magic to pull him right to them. They then began to strip him down and grind on him and well…. enough for Sonic become maroon all over his body and try and fail to keep his nose from attracting sharks in the water where they are at. Though Cadence just turned to him again and saw he was in the same state or rather it looked a little deeper than before and this made her concern. She then turned fully to him. "Ok Sonic you're starting to worry me. Are you sure you're ok?"

Sonic didn't snap out of it for a while until Cadence came up to him and slapped his face to wake him up. Cadence then spoke. "SONIC!" She called. Sonic then snapped out of his state and turned to her with a huge blush that made him look like a tomato. "Are you ok? You wouldn't respond." She said. Sonic then shook his head and rubbed the cheek Cadence slapped. He then dropped the ridiculous goofy expression on his face and wiped his nose clean as he then donned a sad concern look on his face. "Yeah, I was just trying to figure out what my wife and Sunset were doing at the time, and what happen to my mother too?" He said as that was the originally true reason of his hiatus from reality. "I mean?!" As he continued on with his gnawing question. "Why didn't Twilight come and get me? I know she knows I don't like the water, but I would rather face it with her then wondering if she fine or not? And what happened to my mother and who took her, and how did Sunset get involved in this too? I mean it's driving me mad trying to figure out what transpired while I was asleep." He said with a tone of annoyance and of sadness. Cadence looked at him concerned and placed a hand under his chin

"We're going to find them ok? Just keep your hopes up." She said. Sonic then looked up at her and started to smile, but then all the sudden out of the blue three mere ponies holding spears appeared and surrounded them. Sonic then got into a fighting stance assuming the worst from these guys. "Cadence get behind me and stay-" Cadence though grunted and when Sonic turned he sees her getting pulled away. He was about to make a move when one of them came out at him and grabbed him. "HEY LET GO OF ME" He snarled as he tried to pull away from the mere ponies grip. However the grip was strong, but then he started to see he was coming loose. However not only was his arm coming loose, but the water ring was coming loose as well, Sonic felt the urgency of it coming loose, and then began to snarl as he brought his legs up and gave the mere colt a strong kick to the chest knocking him away from him but made his water ring fall off. As the effects of the charm begin to leave him leaving him vulnerable to the water around him Sonic made a desperate dive towards the ring. But just as he caught it in his hand two mere colts rushed in and tackled him to a coral reef. The impact made Sonic drop the ring from his hand leaving him at the mercy of the ocean floor. He tried struggling to break free from their grip but that only exhausted his oxygen faster. Cadence saw this and tried to pull away from the mere ponies. "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" She shouted at them.

They turned to her and then at Sonic to see he was starting to drown. They then turned to each other and one of them slipped the ring on his wrist to try and get him to breath to which Sonic could, but Sonic then started to pass out. Though he swore that before he faded he saw two blurs swimming to him. One lavender and the other orange. Sonic then blacked out for a bit.

Sonic later started to awaken and found himself under the water but in some type of cage that had coral bars. He then noticed the ring was back on his wrist as he sighed. "Well, at least I'm not literally sleeping with the fishes." He thought to himself. He then looked around to see if there was any way to get out of it. He wasn't seeing anything and then spoke. "Hey, Cadence you see any way out of these?" He asked. It was silent. Sonic then gave a confused look. "Cadence?" He asked as he turned to look at the cell. However, as he looked around he noticed he was the only one in the cell and went wide eyed. "Oh no not her too." He said to himself. He was about to start wigging out when a mere pony guard came up to him. "You need to come with me now." The guard said. Sonic crossed his arms while giving a look of suspicion. Later the guard was escorting Sonic to another building. Sonic then gave a smirk.

"Hey buddy where are you taking me? Are you taking me to the other ride?" He said making a joke, then he was meet with a spear that was almost was near his neck as the guard didn't look like he was fooling around.

"SILENCE YOU CERTAIN!" He yelled out as he went back to what he was doing as Sonic looked almost shocked at the response he got. " _Jeez can't you take a joke? If I wasn't in chains I'd kick his butt!"_ He thought to himself as he kept on walking. As they did so they entered what seemed to be a courtroom as he was then led to a seat, he sits down and then a knocking was heard as he sees the person above was the judge.

"ORDER IN THE COURT" He yelled out as he kept knocking on the gavel Sonic then realized why was he here in this courtroom. "Wait….am I being accused of something? AGAIN?" He thought to himself as he tried to stand up from his seat.

"Your honor, if I'm being accused of something I want to clarify, I didn't do anything wrong, or for that matter, I've never been here before!" He called out to the judge, though his words fell on deaf ears as he felt a spear come to his neck again as he sat down again as he didn't want to get his neck ripped. "BE SILENT!" The guard who held the spear said.

"Ok ok jeez." Sonic said silently as he didn't want to be hurt. Then another mere pony enters the room as it was Princess Jewels. "Okay now that we are in order Princess Jewels will now speak." The judge spoke as the princess nodded. "Thank you, your honor. As of right now, we are gathered to inspect the crimes of this…..thing." She said making Sonic flabbergasted at this.

"Alright what the hell did I do?" He said catching their attention. "Your crime is that you have kidnapped our queen and her mate Hoofbeard, and we have evidence to support this!" She then had an object in her hand as she projects it as it looked like an image of someone looking like Sonic in the shadows, taking the queen and Hoofbeard then sneaking aboard some ship. Sonic still looked confused as to why these mere ponies were mistaking him for someone else.

"Wait I didn't do it honestly I didn't do it!" He yelled out. "I'm sorry sir but the evidence goes to you since this shadow looks like you. And you need to pay for your crimes!" She called out to him as Sonic looked worried since he literally has evidence to back them up as there was nothing for him to do.

"WAIT!" A voice was heard as he spots two mere ponies who looked like Twilight and Sunset. But he looked closely and saw that they were Twilight and Sunset just with mermaid tails, he kept his surprised to a minimum as of right now. Twilight then came and approached Jewel's. "Jewel listen I know that may look like him, but whatever that thing is isn't Sonic who's done all this." She said trying to defend him. Jewel, however, gave a stern look at her. "Really? Do you know anyone else who could have a shape like that, and the same color of skin?" She asked. Sunset though spoke to try and back Twilight up. "Maybe there's a good reason behind this Jewel." Jewel looked at them both with glares telling them that she still doesn't believe their story.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you might need more proof to have him be innocent." She said as Cadence came towards where Twilight and Sunset were. "We can back her up." Cadence said as she and Sunset nodded. The judge looked at the two princesses and pony pleading to him for Sonic. He sighed as he grabbed the gavel.

"Fine then, since you two are princesses." Which had Sunset yelling out "Hey!" which he ignored as her. "And an individual, we'll let Sonic go, but he'll have until next sunset or else he'll sleep with the fishes and I don't mean in an expression." He said as Sonic had a glad expression from what he said though he was then sat down by one of the guards as he was then strapped on his wrist. "And to make sure you'll do it we placed an artifact on it to make sure you pay the consequences." He said as sternly as he could as Sonic's expression turned to shocked.

"If we can we'll use a little bit of our magic and well. Lets just say you won't be able to feel anything for a few minutes or less." He explained as he sees Jewels comes to him. "I shall accompany you if decide to run away from your mission. As well as those two ponies that we met." She said as she pointed to Twilight and Sunset. The two nodded in agreement to this, but Sonic wasn't he was about to argue, but then Cadence swam up and whispered. "Sonic I know you don't want that, but please just go with it. Don't make things any worse than they already are." She said trying to be reasonable. Later on Sonic was hanging out waiting for Jewel as he turned to Twilight.

"So let me make this clear? You mean to tell me that the whole time you and Sunset were gone having me worried sick… YOU WERE PLAYING WITH FISH FOLK?!" Sonic shouted at Twilight who covered her ears. After she uncovered them she turned to Sonic. "Sonic I wasn't fooling around I was just… talking with them was all." Sonic though saw this as an excuse. "Oh really? Twilight do you and Sunset have any clue how worried I was? How worried we all were when you two took off? We thought something bad happened to you girls!" Sonic exclaimed. "And it turns out you were here fooling with the fish folk? What were you thinking running off on your own?!" Twilight just started to gather an annoyed expression. "Well you were asleep and I figured we figured we could handle it." She said. Sonic just growled. "Yeah well while you were off playing magic fish My Mother went missing, but thanks to this situation I have to find these mere ponies queen before I can go look for her!" He exclaimed. Twilight just looked at him concerned and confused. Sonic just looked at her and then gave a depressed look and then walked away. Cadence turned to Sonic and approached Twilight. "Twilight… while I'm glad your learning to be your own person… you must understand Sonic's concern. Even I must agree with him."

Twilight then turned to her. Cadence sighed. "What I'm saying is he wasn't the only one. I mean how do you think Armor felt when you ran off. Him and all the others… but Sonic took it the most personal… you know how he can be… he was just too scared of losing you and finding out you weren't in danger not only made him mad at you, but mad at himself because he and the others got into an argument when you ran off and… well… let's just say they are all not on great terms with each other." She said. Twilight hearing this went from an annoyed expression to a concerned one after hearing this. She then turned her attention to Sonic who was sitting on a rock looking down at the seafloor. Twilight worried turned to back to Cadence. "Sigh… your right Cadence… I… I should've at least told you guys… I just thought that… maybe me and Sunset could handle this… I didn't realize how worried you all were." She said.

Cadence smiled as she placed a hand underneath Twilight's chin. "It's alright Twilight… Just next time you need to inform us so we aren't so worried you know?" Cadence said. Twilight nodded and spoke. "While were gone what are you gonna do?" She asked. Cadence gave a smile saying. "I'm staying here and see if I can sort out this mess that Sonic seems to have….. wandered into. I assume that you and Sunset will be able to keep him out of trouble?" She asks as Twilight nods to this and Sunset as well, seeing as she was floating a few yards away and heard everything, even Sonic and Twilight's argument in which she winced at as Sonic began yelling.

As soon as everything was in order for the journey. They unchained Sonic and began their trek across the ocean floor. Twilight tried to talk to Sonic during that time, but Sonic just gave her an icy glare and said. "I don't feel like talking to you right now." In which he resumed his march with the Guards hot on his heels with their spears ready in which was getting on his nerves and grated even more when they started to unnecessarily began to poke at his head urging him to keep moving. Though unbeknownst to the lot of them it was still night out with the full moon waxing above the ocean waves, and as they continued on with their abuse Sonic was getting more agitated and his green eyes began to glow and his veins began to protrude from his arms and chest as his rage began to build from the persistent poking.

As this was happening Twilight was swimming behind the line with Sunset with her ears folded in with a distraught look on her face. She didn't mean to make Sonic worried or have him in this predicament in the first place. But before she learned what was going on, with Sonic being accused of abducting the crown, the Sentries had spotted Sonic with Cadence as they were looking for her. She and Sunset had arrived just in time unfortunately to see Sonic nearly drown at the hands of the mere soldiers that had rushed him. Ironic that she left him to ensure his safety on their little quest, only to endanger it with the looming possibility of execution for a crime he clearly didn't commit and have him angry with her to boot for this. Twilight looked down in a more melancholy manner at this revelation.

But then Sunset took notice of Twilight's down feelings and swam closer to her side to talk with her. "Hey Twi, what the matter you look more blue than green in the gills?!" She joked to try and lighten the mood which didn't help much. Twilight then looked up at Sunset with a sad smile and said. "Nothing, it's just… I came down here without him in hopes of sparing him of putting his life in jeopardy, only to become so consumed by that, that I didn't put his own feeling into account, and now because of that, not only is his life is endangered but he's now furious with me for all the trouble I put him through." She said as she shed some tears.

"Ya know, him and Sally were once were engaged to each other, until Sally drove him away for trying to save Mobius from Eggman and she couldn't handle losing him. Ironically enough instead of enduring for him, she just turned her back on him in favor of her crown over the people he was trying to protect. I don't want to put him through that heartbreak again, but with all the pressure of keeping the kingdom safe as well as our friends and family, as well as being a constant target for enemies that wish to destabilize the kingdom by taking us out of the picture I don't know how our marriage can last through this. Maybe it was a mistake for marrying too soon and we should of waited more until we were ready or at least a more convenient time when we knew the kingdom wasn't under threat?" She said as she teared some more, but then Sunset comfort her.

"Yeah he told me about that, about him and Sally" Sunset said. "Yeah and… Wait what when did he tell you that!?" Twilight said as if someone scratched the record of her violin sympathy. Which Sunset replied. "Oh back when he was with me in the human realm." Sunset said nonchalantly. "I was feeling down about my past misdeeds when I was plotting to take over Equestria shortly after we first met. But he comforted me by telling me that story and though he regrets the day and sometimes looks back in doubt, he told me that the glamor of royalty isn't everything and it's best to be good then be better off than others." Sunset said as she began to smile with a blush as she recalled the fond warm memories of that day. She then added by saying. "And we grew closer to one another ever since." She said as she began to trail off as if she were floating away to the heavens. Though Sunset was in bliss, Twilight was getting a little peeved at this enlightening development. Twilight then rebuked. "He never told me that, until we ran right into Sally back at Applepalooza. Just how close were you and Sonic?!" Twilight chastised. Sunset then widened her eyes in surprise, knowing she unintentionally let the cat out of the bag at the wrong time. She then looked down embarrassed as she began to fidget by putting her fingers together and flexing them trying to dodge the bullet without Twilight figuring out how close they use to be.

In the meantime we then go to Sonic as he's being poked by the guards on the exact same point each time. Sonic starting to become annoyed as he thought to himself. " _Oh this is just perfect. First my mother goes missing, then my wife disappears when the whole time she has been having an undersea Cruise with fish ponies, ow then I decide to leave my friends back on the beach because I was acting like a selfish jerk for not asking them to come help me in my underwater expedition, ow, then I am left to brave the ocean floor wondering where in the hell my wife, mother, and friend went, ow, while having the most strange and stupid fantasy of Twi and Sunset doing… I don't even want to say, ow, then accused of kidnapping and this is like what the 5th time I have been accused of doing wrong?, ow, Then I'm sentenced to helping them track down the stinken queen and this gals son of chaos mate when I could be looking for my mother, ow, and to top it off THESE IDIOTS ARE ABOUT TO GET KNEE DROPPED IF THEY FRICKEN POKE ME ONE! MORE! TIME!"_ Sonic thought as his anger shot through the roof and one more time he was poked. Right before losing it Twilight was still awaiting for Sunset's answer "Well… I… you see… we-" Before she could even finish they then heard Sonic

"WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME WITH THAT STUPID STICK OF YOURS!" He shouted. Twilight and Sunset turned to see Sonic who had grabbed a spear from one of the guards and gave a look like he was about to lose it and for a small second Twilight swore that his sharp teeth had grown into fangs and she knew that only happens when a certain event happens with him. Sonic though just gave very deep breathes and then stuck the spear in the ground and walked over a little distant from the group so he could think. Twilight was a little shocked by his actions and even though she wanted to go over there to have a good talk with him as she then swam towards Sonic and was right in front of him.

"Could you try and be a little bit more calmer? If you tried doing maybe they wouldn't be poking you so much!" She called out as the guards look in awe at her talk. She received no answer from him as he went on walking without even looking at her, as the Jewels lead her two guards to continue following him. Twilight felt more worried that her actions may have made him a bit more mad. She then swam away as she stopped talking to him as well with Sunset looking at her worried about the situation they're having.

A few more minutes have passed as they kept on the trail as Jewel swam up to Twilight who kept her distance from Sonic. "Twilight I will not lie, but I'm starting to have doubts about him. I will admit I trust your judgement, but I can't bring myself to trusting the fellow especially after what I just saw." She said. Twilight though looked away. "Well Jewel… Sonic can be quite the guy… to be honest he can lose his cool here from time to time, but… he's very different from others. Sonic is a nice and caring guy who's willing to put himself on the line for others and protect them even at the cost of his own life. As well he-" Twilight was then interrupted by Sonic who stopped after hearing her.

"Twilight!" He said. Twilight and Jewels then stopped to look as he turned to look at them. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but at this point what your saying is not going to help. As they say *Action speaks louder than words*" He said. Jewels then gave a neutral expression as she swam up to him. "Yes you are right but the question for me to you is. Did you ever try to think first before you ask?" She asked by being angry, before she swam off. She didn't even give him a chance for any responding words, though, soon, Sonic groaned in annoyance and smacked his face, definitely done with their actions, and this desire to lecturing everyone around, but themselves. He was ready to head to where they was walking, but soon he heard Sunset's voice.

"Sonic."

Her voice was enough to Sonic ugh'd in irritation. He then frowned and looked at the orange unicorn girl by crossing his arms in the chest area, "Yes?" He asked. Sunset swam over to him as she was frowning deeply, "Think what you want, but even if you're right, and your actions does speak louder than words, then your actions are not prove the hero you are." She said slightly arrogantly, what prompted Sonic to sigh in irritation, and rolling his eyes up.

" _I hate my life."_ He thought to himself, " _If I ask these guys to kill me will they… ugh… Bad thoughts Sonic… Bad thoughts…"_ He then frowned again, and returned his eyes to Sunset, who continued to lecture him.

"Sonic…" She spoke, "I know how angry you are, but if you let your anger to take a control over you, you might not like the results.", One might think, that these words were right, but only not Sonic, who's anger only grew stronger, as he bared his teeth, "Oh yeah?" He asked, annoyed tone in his voice, what prompted Sunset's eyes to grew wide, "Being obvious as always, Sunset." He then poked a finger on her nose, "Let me remind you about one thing, that you don't understand and no one of you don't understand. Not you, not Twilight, not this mere pony princess, or whatever… No one! My mother is in the hands of the metal monster. She is in a danger, and nobody knows if she's alive, or not… I am saying that… my only parent, the woman who gave me a birth, and who I missed for all of my childhood, and teenage years, is missing now... *glares*... and you dare to tell me about how to control on my anger!" He then signed, by trying to keep his emotions inside, though a single tear rolled down from his eye, "Do you even know what it's like to lose your parents?" He asked with a tremble in his voice, what was obvious even for Jewel, Twilight and the guards who stood beside. Though, Sunset became sad, when he asked her this question.

"Sonic… I…" She tried to squeeze out at least one single word, but she failed with this, "I… listen… I…"

"Just yes, or no." Sonic clarified his question, on what Sunset simply sighed and lowered her head, "Sonic… I… never even knew my parents and... *sigh*... no…" She said quietly and sadly, though, Sonic didn't change his emotion, and continued to glaring at her. He then made a deep sigh to cool down a bit, before he spoke again, "Now listen to me very clearly, I am speaking once, and will never repeat this again. I already lost my father, and I'm not planning on losing my mother. I will never let anyone to take her away from me! Not ever again, not now, Never!" He said. Sunset just looked at him to see how serious he was as he turned away and walked behind Jewel. As they followed Sunset couldn't help but feel guilty for getting on Sonic's back.

The group continued on its trek until they reached a cavernous area that earlier reports from Sentries confirm the last known whereabouts of the Queen and King, and decided to search there at the beginning of this quest.

The cavern had an ominous feel around it and Sonic had a wary feeling about this place. It seemed to easy and convenient of a place to get too. It's almost like that whoever was behind this wanted them to find this place. And if experience taught Sonic anything about things not as easy as they appear then he was right. He held his hand out as they were at the entrance of the cavern. Though most of the gang would heed his warning, Dakkar saw no reason to heed this hedgehogs warning as he arrogantly swam his way through the cave but he didn't get far as tunnel inside the cave began to quake and pebbles of debris began to rain down on him. The others looked around as Twilight spoke. "What was that?"

There then was another rumble but it sounded louder. Dakar then turned to Jewel's. Jewel's gave a stern look and then turned to him and spoke. "Come on we nee to leave now." She said. Dakar and the other guard proceed forward with the girls following, but Sonic stopped to listen. He then looked at the ceiling and gave the look like he knew something was up. That's when another rumble hit and it looked like the ceiling was about to give way. He then went wide eyed as he then though quick and went for a spin dash. Jewel's turned and noticed as Sonic launched at them. She then had the idea Sonic was about to attack and was awaiting it, but Sonic then came out of spindash and at last second grabbed the girls to get them out of the way as they dodged whatever came at them from above.

After getting on his feet Jewel's turned to him. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DID YOU JUST TACKLE US LIKE THAT?!" She exclaimed. Sonic kept a neutral look as he pointed at a dust cloud which they could then see a silhouette that looked like him. However as the dust settled everyone saw what looked like a Sonic, but was made of metal. It was gray with orange at the tip of what was suppose to be it's shoes and an orange eye looking at them. The girls turned to him as Twilight spoke. "S-Sonic what is that thing?" Before an answer the bot came at Sonic and gave him a nice good punch. Though underwater the punch was still a good hit as sonic was sent flying or in this case floating across the underwater cavern due to the lack of gravity in the ocean. But metal wasn't done yet as sonic was being thrown through the water he activated his thrusters and boosted after him in mid flight and grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the cave wall. The robot then turned to the mere ponies and scanned them. In the machine's head you could see it looking for something and once it saw Jewel a word flashed saying objective. The robot then walked over slowly to them. The guards though readied themselves for whatever it was the machine was about to pull, but then there was a shout

"HEY METALHEAD!" The robot turned to see Sonic smirking. "WHY NOT PICK ON SOMEONE WHO'S TOUGH ENOUGH FOR YA OR ARE YOUR PROCESSORS TO SLOW YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT IT?" He exclaimed as he taunted the machine. The machine then just turned and boosted at him. He dodged out of the way and went into a separate cavern away from the others.

Sonic was rebounding off the cavern tunnels, not the most graceful way he had ever used his speed but due to the fact he was under water his options were severely limited. So he had to use the spin Dash to repel him through the water like a rotor through the water. As he finally came to a stop as he unfurled himself to see he was in a dark yet spacious underwater cavern. As he surveyed his surroundings he thought. " _Okay now that the others are safe and..., I have enough room to move around in here though I'm still underwater and can't use my speed to it's fullest_ _while down here, it's still just a lone older obsolete model of metal sonic? This shouldn't be too hard."_ he said as he rubbed his nose with his index finger with a smirk. But just then the cave was filled with two more ominous rumble into as two more versions of metal sonic came breaking through the cave ceiling. Sonic then quickly turned his head left and right in a shocked manner then said to himself as the two metal sonic as well as the one from outside the cave came closing in on him. " _Uhhhhh, me and my big mouth!"_ He said as he donned a nervous smirk.


	23. Mecha Menace

**MECHA MENACE**

Meanwhile outside the cave Twilight, Sunset, Jewel and the rest of the guards were recovering from that surprise attack from Sonic's robotic counterparts. As Jewel got up she thought. " _There were two of them? Was that one he saved us from the one that took my parents? Although that could also just be a facade and he's in cahoots with those metal monsters and they're just regrouping to pick us off as we enter the cave?!"_ She said to herself and quickly swam off in the direction the two were heading. Twilight just notice Jewel making a run for the cave and reached her arm out in protest. "Jewel, wait you don't know what your heading into!" Twilight yelled but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Jewel was determine to seek out the truth behind this conspiracy.

Meanwhile Sonic was having his rear handed to him by the trio of metal sonic's, as he's punched, kicked, and thrown from every which direction of caves interior. Due to his mobility and maneuverability being severely compromised in this underwater environment. He tried doing his spin dash but that was useless as he was either rammed to the side by one of the metal sonic's or either kicked away like soccer ball when he shot directly at them. He then grunted as he was able to dodge and then tried to think. " _Ugh ok this isn't going well… ugh come on hedgehog think… what can I do to out maneuver these guys…"_ He thought long and hard until he recalled the last few times he was underwater he used his homing attack which thanks to its ball form could work still and was a lot quicker than the spin dash. Sonic then quickly looked to find stalactites he could use to get close and at the same time dodge their attacks.

As the dark gray model that had orange and yellow came at him he then went for a homing attack hitting the stalactite. The robot was confused on where he went while Sonic smirked as he was above and then pushed off from the wall at the bot giving it an axe kick to the face. He didn't notice however Jewel's had arrived, but hid behind a fallen rock for cover. In the meantime the was robot pushed back, but Sonic gave it no time to recover as he then gave it a round-house kick to the face sending it hitting the rock wall. However the blue and yellow model came at Sonic with full force as it readied a missile launcher and was ready to fire. Sonic though realized since he was in water it was like being on a spring where he could push of the ground to gain momentum in the air since his running wasn't going to do much underwater.

The robot fired two missiles at Sonic, but he was able to dodge and grab one of them last second and and launched the rocket he had in his hands right back at the machine. It then entered the launcher and the machine looked to stop it from exploding, but it was for not as it blasted its arm off and it crashed into the wall short-circuiting. "Ok that does it for you two now where's that first model of mine." As he asked he then heard a scream coming from behind him. He looked to see Jewel was pinned against the wall with the primary bot looking at her. It then grew out some claws and was about to slice at her. Jewels looked to see the bot about to hit and closed her eyes prepared for the worst, but the hit never came. Jewel's then turns to look as to why the blow didn't come to find Sonic holding her tight. She then noticed the scratch marks on his back which started to bleed as she gasped.

Before she could say anything else Sonic growled as he turned and punched the machine at the wall hard. The thing slammed into the wall and that's when a loose stalactite fell and skewered the bot straight through its head. Sonic panted as everything was silent. That's when Sonic got down on his knees and groaned at the pain from the cuts, but smirks through the pain and tried to say something. "P...p...piece… of… cake… Jewel...hehe" He said as he tried to get through the pain, but then groaned. Jewels swam up to him and looked at the cuts and then looked around for something that could help. She then found some seaweed she could use as she plucked it from the sandy ground and came up to Sonic.

"Can I patch you up?" She asked. Sonic looked at her thinking what game she was playing at. However he after a few seconds then gave a smile as he took the tank top he was wearing off so She could wrap the seaweed around his cut. Sonic winced at the pain a bit here and there, but pulled through it. After finishing up she spoke. "Ok that's the best I can do for it. Are you ok?" She asked. Sonic starts to get up slowly and groaned a bit at the cuts, but was able to put his tank top on as he spoke. "Yeah I'll be fine… thanks" He said. "Come on we better get back to the others." He said. Jewels though swam up and grabbed Sonic's arm. Sonic is a little surprised by this as he turns to her as Jewels spoke by looking down a bit. "Why…?" She asked. Sonic looked at her with a confused look while she kept looking down with her eyes covered with a dark shadow. See then spoke again. "Tell me… if you really weren't the one that… took my mother and my love away… then why did you come down here?" She asked. Sonic though looked at her surprised that she wanted to know. "You see… while we were making our way here… Twilight mentioned a few things about you… and she mentioned about how you were afraid of water… even though I was confused she said there was a reason you came down… if you don't mind I want to know." She said. Sonic though closed his eyes as he turned forward and gave it a thought and then spoke. "The same thing you're looking for Jewel… family" He said.

Jewel just looked at him. She then let him go as it stayed silent for a little while. Jewels though broke the silence. "I… I want to know… and please be honest with me…" She said. Sonic then turned around to look at her as she held hands to her chest. "If… if we never accused you… or forced it upon you…if we told you what had happened… would you have…?" She said as she started to sound sad. Sonic though knew what she was about to ask and smirked. "Of course I would've Jewel." He said. Jewel though looked up at him to see him smile as if his grouchy attitude had just vanished for a bit. Jewel however surprised just looked at him and then spoke. "But… why? I mean… why would you? You didn't know us… you had no reason to…"

"I don't need one Jewel." Sonic said cutting her off. Jewel thought looked as Sonic went into a realization and looked at the wall. "Sigh… look I will not lie. I have been a bit of a jerk… I don't know I guess its just I'm mad about the fact my wife just took off, or because of being accused for something I didn't do for like what the fifth time, or maybe because I'm so worried about losing my mother… But even so that shouldn't mean I should be such a jerk… or at least take it out on you…" He said. Jewel's then sighed as she looked at an angle at the floor. Sonic though smiled again and turned to her. "Don't you dare worry yourself Jewel. We'll find your mother and the love of your life and we will bring them home. I promise." He said as he gave a thumbs up. Jewel then looked at him and then for the first time since they first met she then smiled and then nods. "Thank you Sonic… You know what after we do… I'll help you look for your mother. You have my word as the princess of the Merponies." She said as she bowed.

Sonic then nodded when they heard a noise coming there way. He thought looked to see it was just Twilight, Sunset and the guards coming in through the mouth of the tunnel into the cave they were in. Sonic then began to act normal and hid his wound by facing Twilight and ignore the pain he was in. He had suffered greater injury before in battle so this wasn't that big a deal to him. He was still sorta mad with Twilight about leaving him in the dark about her where abouts and he didn't feel like putting up with her fussing over him, which would further aggravate things between them which he didn't need either. Plus, if Twilight or even Sunset saw his wound then they would insist on calling off this mission, which neither him or Jewel could afford. They would lose dire time if they did to tend to his wound which could severely compromise their chances at survival or have their enemy move them to a farther location unbeknownst to them, seeing that their current was already compromised and likely alerted to their presence.

Sonic just looked away in an unassuming sort of fashion to deter her from inspecting him. As Twilight swam closer to him she asked. "S-Sonic, what were those things, I assume they're what's responsible for the abduction of Hoof beard and the queen, though why do they look like you and what are they?" Twilight anxiously asked. Sonic then donned a neutral expression and decided oblige there questions seeing they had a right to know what they were up against.

"In short, their robotic versions of me, created by Eggman for one sole purpose. To eliminate me." He said as the girls both gasped at Sonic's explanation. He then went on saying. "I don't know, I guess Eggman thought it would be poetic justice for him if I was destroyed by a superior Sonic that he alone designed to proclaim his superiority over me, that and he was starting to get frustrated at me at great lengths for constantly foiling his plans to take over Mobius." Sonic then added. "So he created robots far stronger than the casual badniks he used in his army, they were a slight challenge to deal with but still didn't make the cut. Until Eggman used a model that stood out from the rest. He didn't look like much at first, but that quickly changed when he seemed to have the one thing the others didn't." Sunset who was greatly curious couldn't help but ask. "What was it?" To which Sonic answered. "A drive, a determination to win." He said, to which the others looked with shock but also perplexity.

True technology wasn't as advanced on Equestria as on Mobius and Equestria had very little understanding of robotics other than basically being machines, but Sonic after dealing with so many robots throughout the years knew better and continued. "You see robots are mindless drones that follow commands without question or feeling. They greatly lack creativity and most of all independent thinking and will. Having must of realized the basic drone mentality wasn't going to cut when dealing with me and my speed, Eggman was forced to drop conventional standards and create a robotic version of me with an A.I. Meaning artificial intelligence and slimming him down to keep up with me with little weapons or at least weapons that wouldn't weigh it down like the bulkier versions of me." He said as he flashed back to times dealing with the versions he fought plus more.

"Every time though they couldn't stand a chance against me and were just crushed hands down… until Metal came around. When he did I could tell the very first time there was something off about him. When we fought… we were neck and neck… The thing is he was the first ever machine that ever kept up with me and that's saying something, but Metal as well… after the first time I won something sparked… it was like that drive I mentioned from before just went through his circuitry and bam. Every time I ran into him he was a lot faster and stronger, but as well as that he started developing a sense of honor. He even had the power to defy Eggman's orders and go off on his own. No machine I have ever known or seen has ever done that so I was in complete shock. Of course their were others like Gamma or Omega… but Metal… Sigh you know I don't state it enough… but Metal I really see not as a robot, but as a true rival to me" He said as he smirked.

Twilight then looked at the others who were very interested and then had one question on her mind. "Do you know where Metal Sonic is?" She asked. To which Sonic replied by saying. "Nope, I haven't seen him in a while, though guessing from this reunion with my clunkier counterparts that he might be behind this. Like I said before he's rebelled against Eggman before and gone off hatched schemes to beat me on his own, he's even gone so far as to revolt against his creator and take his empire for himself. Though… I will not lie there have been times where he actually has done the right thing… I mean the last time I saw him was a during a crazy skirmish with Eggman. He was attacking a village and sending his little robot assault on us. We were winning, but then… one of the bots slipped by and targeted a mother and her child. I saw the robot and tried to make a bee line, but I knew I was going to be too late, but then… out of nowhere he just showed up." Sonic said flashing back to that time and remembering the shocked face he got when he saw Metal tear through that bot like it was nothing. I swear it was something I never thought I would see. I though was ready for him to try and do anything to harm those two, but then he turned to look at me directly in the eyes and for a brief second I swore it's like he was trying to tell me through his mind. Though after that second he just took to the air and flew off."

Sonic then sighed. "I never figured out why he did it and I know it's not something you would see in a machine, but… I saw it… and honestly… I couldn't believe my own eyes… but to be honest I can see the good in him believe it or not… even if it doesn't look like it" He said as he held his hands behind his head. As he was pondering Jewels was looking at him and pondered a bit.

"Maybe…..his he's not that bad as I thought he was." She said to herself as she smiled. Sonic smirked. "Yeah maybe Jewels… maybe that's why I see him as a rival…. I don't know." He said as he shook his head like he was thinking crazy. However that's when they saw what looked like light coming from above them. They all looked at each other and then decided to check it out. Twilight with Sonic in tow swam up until they popped out of the water to find they were in some kind of cavern. Sonic then hopped out to look around. He looked to see the light was some torches that circled the cave. Though it wasn't bright enough so he couldn't tell what he was looking at. He then turned to Twilight who was also looking around as well. "Twilight go tell the rest what we found." He said. Twilight nodded. "Ok, but be careful." She said as she dives down to grab Sunset and the rest.

Sonic lifted himself out of the pool and onto the damp cave floor. He cautiously looked around as he slowly advanced across the cavern, being careful not to slip on the slick rocky floor and to be careful of traps and possible ambushes. Though this was hardly his style he was still at a disadvantage here, with the wet rocky uneven floor was enough of a deterrent to keep his speed at bay as personal experiences from learning the hard way when you use your speed on rocky shores of seas and lakes that nearly led to a watery grave for him. Plus this cave was not nearly as big as the undersea cave that was below him, so this wasn't an ideal place for him to utilize his speed to it's fullest here. Giving it an opportune place to for someone to take advantage of seizing him.

As Sonic carefully made his way across the dim, damp cave he saw a group sitting tied together in chains illuminated by two wall mounted torches between them. It was Aleena, Sonic's mother and what he assumed was the queen from her dark blue fish tail sticking out on the cave floor as well as her upper body being a light blue and wearing a white pearl necklace with a blue sapphire at the end. And the third one on the left he assumed was jewel's boyfriend Hoofbeard from the buccaneer style of the clothing he was wearing. Sonic quickly rushed over to them but as he drew near them he heard an ominous electronic evil laugh from within the cave. Sonic looked around and appearing from the shadows was a hooded figure stand a few yards from Sonic's position. Sonic though looked at him and gave an angry look.

"I must've missed the joke pal. What's so funny?" Sonic asked. The hooded figure then jumped and landed a few feet away from Sonic as he spoke. "Still with the silly quips? Nice to see you haven't changed a bit. A lot like me huh?" The figure asked. However as he raised his head Sonic could only see a single yellow dot as he peered through, but he kept his look trying to play the fool. "Am I supposed to know you or something?" He asked as if he didn't care. The figure then walked up to him as he laughed again. "Heheh trying to play the part of the fool eh? You did this the last time we met… though I must say you have gone through a few changes. However I doubt that mind would let you forget me… after all I was your toughest challenge back then in the old days." He said as he stopped 5 feet from Sonic's position. It was a stand off for a bit, but then that's when the hooded figure spoke. "However since you seem to refuse to acknowledge it… I will most gladly reveal to you what I mean." He said. From the cloak came two robotic arms with fingers that reminded others of steel blades from medieval times. Though that however didn't intimate Sonic.

What actually got to him was when the figure had pulled off his hood and revealed his face. Sonic then went wide eyed and backed away a bit. "No… That's not possible." He said. The figure turned out to be another metal robot in the shape of Sonic, but this one was bigger than any of the models, had one visor where the eyes should of been, a dark blue coat of paint with the bottom of its feet being orange. Sonic however knew this model all too well for it to be a old model. "Mecha Sonic?" Sonic said in shock.

However as Sonic was recovering from the shock of this revelation. Mecha Sonic took this as an opportunity to rush Sonic and grasp him by the throat and rocketed them to the rear wall where Sonic just came in from below. Just as Sonic back crashed into the wall that's when Twilight, Sunset, Jewel and the rest came up from the pool that entered the cave. Just as Mecha Sonic has Sonic pinned against the wall above them.

Jewel eyes open wide as she then pointed her right arm at the very creature that abducted her loved ones. "That's the creature I saw, the one that took my mother and my beloved from me within my own castle!" She yelled to which got Mecha Sonic's attention as he looked below as Sonic was grasping both hand around the arm that held his throat in a vein effort to relieve the tension around his windpipe. Mecha Sonic then amusingly chuckled at his new arrivals. "Ahh if it isn't the princess of the mere ponies and her royal guard, doubtless you wish to retrieve your mother and your mate, but I'm afraid I still have use for them as there capture allows me leverage over you and your people. And who are these two mere mares accompanying you? More interlopers I presume or possible leverage I can exploit?" Mecha Sonic stated as he rubbed his metallic claws across his chin in a sinister inquisitive manner.

Sonic then cried out in a raspy choked voice with one eye open. "You…. leave…..them….. out of this Mecha Sonic, they are of no concern of your!" But then Mecha Sonic turned his head towards Sonic as if he already had confirmed his suspicions. "So, they are your friends, are they? Perhaps I will collect them to force your hand, or should I torture them for my amusement and your agony, or should I let them watch, as I beat and break you into pieces as you did me, I would much appreciate an audience as well as witnesses as to whom has finally eliminated the great Sonic the Hedgehog! Ohhh that's the problem with having an A.I. With an emotional processor, you have trouble distinguishing what's the most logical means of action from simple enjoyment and pleasure, though I must admit I enjoy the dilemma I'm facing?" Mecha Sonic said in sinister sarcasm.

Sonic though gritted his teeth in agitation and said. "Oh yeah, I should really tip my hat to Eggman for making you as quirkily sadistic as possible, your like the Pinocchio he should have never bothered to carve out of a block of wood and settled for using you for kindling instead." He spat. To which Mecha Sonic responded by slamming his metal fist into Sonic's gut, making Sonic spit up some saliva from said action.

"You know, thanks for making this easier for me, I think I'll settle for beating you to a bloody pulp before your friend's eyes!" He said as he ran a current of electricity through Sonic before discarding Sonic back towards the hostages only for him to hit a stalactite column that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Making it crumble as Sonic's body weight was involuntarily thrown onto it by the great force.

"SONIC!" Twilight screamed in terror as Sunset looked on in dread and horror at the sadistic ruthlessness of this foe. Before they both donned a serious scornful look towards their advisory and both charged up their horns, firing magical blasts towards Mecha Sonic.

But Mecha Sonic just opened his chest revealing a an red orb housed in there. Not only did it appear to create an energy field, but it also seemed to of absorbed their attacks without breaking a sweat. Mecha Sonic raised his hand towards the mere ponies as he was still hovering over them and unleashed an electrical arch into the water. Shocking both Twilight, Sunset and the rest of the mere ponies sending a surge through their bodies before numbing incapacitation set in within seconds.

Sonic groggily got up from the cave floor with the debris of the stalactite still littered around him from being thrown through it. As he got up he witnessed his friends being tormented by Mecha Sonic in which he squeezed his palm into fist on the cave floor while gritting his teeth in rage and saying, "You're... way worse... then I remember, Mecha! I should've destroy every last part of you when I had the chance!" Sonic yelled "LEAVE THEM THE F**K ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE NO ONE CAN EVER REBUILD YOU!" As Sonic yelled he sounded in a more threatening manner than his usual cocky manner, as Mecha Sonic then hovered back to ground level to face Sonic.

"Please, that's only a taste of the torment I have in store for you all. Though I don't know why the Princess even bothered to bring the royal guard here considering they didn't pose a threat to me in their own kingdom as I abducted the queen and the princess's lover. I don't know what chance they thought they would have to rescue them in my own domain." Mecha Sonic said as turned his head over and gestured his arm to them. But he then turned to Sonic and said. "Though I am in a strangely generous mood for some reason? Tell you what hedgehog I'll let you take your mother out of here and you can both leave intact, if you promise to not interfere in my plan's here?" To which Sonic opened his eyes in shock surprise at the offer he was given. Mecha then continued.

"Think about it for once hedgehog, you're down here in the ocean not a place you exactly thrive in, especially in here where there is hardly enough room for you to maneuver and use that speed to evade and attack, not to mention the slick damp terrain to make things even more treacherous for you. Plus let's not forget your precious mother and queen of Mobius is in my clutches and at my mercy which can easily wane wear thin, not to mention your other friends who are also in danger and powerless to stop me and I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to them as their fate would weigh heavy on your conscious if something very unfortunate would happen to them, as they would feel the same to yours. Is it really worth that heroic ego of yours to stand firm on your flawed principle, especially when you know you don't stand a chance down here? I mean why should there affairs really be of any concern of yours, they are strangers to you when compared to your family and friends, aren't there welfares more important to you than that of 'ponies' you hardly know? I'm giving you an easy out here hedgehog, I would consider you take it, if not for yourself then for your mother and friends before this escalates to something ugly." Mecha said in a threatening tone.

Sonic still bent over with his fists on the floor, head downward and eyes closed as he considered this. What was he to do, he didn't exactly feel in control here. If he engaged Mecha Sonic, there was no guaranteeing if he would win, though that never stopped him before, but this time he had a wife to consider, as well as Sunset's and his mother. There was no sure way that he could guarantee their safety as well as his own. What would he do if Twilight was caught in the crossfire and lost to him, as well as Twilight's feeling if she lost him. The stakes felt too high for him, and for a moment, Sonic was about to take Mecha Sonic up on his offer. "Mecha Sonic I…."

But as this was going on Jewel had regained consciousness during Mecha Sonic's ultimatum and looked on in fear and dread of the drama that was unfolding. Would Sonic abandon them in favor of his loved ones. He had no personal stake in any of their affairs and they're past harsh treatment of falsely accusing him and putting him to death was starting to weigh itself on her at this moment. If only her and her court had not been so quick to pass judgment on him, then they're circumstances would not be so waning at this moment. Just as Sonic was about to say something, he looked up and managed to catch Jewel's pleading gaze then he stopped. And he thought that despite their poor first impression of each other, Jewel was in the same predicament as he was with her own mother and lover at stake, and if he turned his back right now on them then he'd truly rotten for forsaking those in need for his own. How would he like it if someone exchanged his loved ones for his. As understandable as it might seem in a certain perspective it was still a rotten thing to do to others. Plus if he looked the other way on this, then it would sooner or later come back to affect Equestria in an ill manner if this front was lost to a villain like Mecha Sonic. He thought, he then turned to the villain as he spoke.

"Mecha… there is no flipping way I would ever accept that offer." He said as he looked the mechanical menace in the eyes. "Yes you are correct in the sense I wish to save my mother, but don't you dare think for a minute I would turn my back on those that need my help. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He said as he turned to look at Jewel's and gave a smile and then turned back to Mecha. "Besides you should know it ain't me just to be so selfish. I don't care what you do to me, but when you mess with my friends and family oh you better believe it's go time. So Mecha my offer to you is you let all three go and let us leave or I'LL SCRAP YOU FOR RECYCLING! YOUR CHOICE." Sonic said snarling that last part. Mecha though just looked at him as he hmph'd. "I should've guest you would be as selfless as you were in the past. So now my only opinion is to kill you here and now. You should know I'm going to enjoy every bit of this." He said. The two then got into a running stance and were ready to take off at each other.

Sonic tried to rush Mecha Sonic, but Mecha stopped his advances by equipping his arm cannon and fired in Sonic's direction causing the hero to dodge out of the way of the line of fire, finding cover behind a rock, Sonic found additional cover along a path that would give him an opportunity to ambush Mecha Sonic from the side and take offensive against him.

Meanwhile Mecha Sonic had seized fire and surveyed the area, looking for possible entries for attack though it looked like he was oblivious of his where abouts. "Hehehe-heh barely a second in the fight and already you hide behind cover, oh yes this fight is surely going in your favor hedgehog. You do realize that there is so little in this area for you to hide in and even smaller amount of time for me to find you. You really should of considered my…." That's when Sonic came in leaping high into the air and tried to hit him with a homing attack. But Mecha Sonic anticipated that stunt and activated his energy field in which Sonic slammed directly into it.

At first it looked like a stand off with Sonic grinding against it like a buzz saw and Mecha Sonic's energy field erupting with currents of electricity upon the impact on Sonic. But soon it deflected Sonic's homing attack as the heroic hedgehog was unfurled from the attack and was thrown from Mecha's vicinity with scorching smoke rising from different areas from his body and tumbling to the cave floor. But what looked like a crippling hit Sonic immediately flipped himself back up rushed to close the area on Mecha Sonic again before he could attack again. But Mecha Sonic just stood there and waited for Sonic to assault him again.

As Sonic got with in swinging distance, Sonic let loose a flurry of punches and kicks in which Mecha Sonic either dodged or deflected with his own.

"There!" He yelled triumphantly. "I may not have distance to run and engage here. But if I keep you in close quarters combat you can't use any of your range attack against me this close or I'll smash them!" To which Mecha Sonic responded by laughing.

"Really, that's the best strategy you can come up? The more this progresses the more I begin to see that it was dumb luck that allowed you to defeat me last time. You forget I was designed by tireless trial and error by Eggman himself to keep up with your speed and reflexes in combat!" As Mecha Sonic began to take the fight up a notch and began to effortlessly take control of the fight by easily countering his jabs and as Sonic began to throw a right cross to Mecha's head, Mecha Sonic grabbed Sonic's wrist and began to painfully twist it back.

Sonic winced in pain but tried to resist and break his hold by throwing a left jab to Mecha Sonic's face, only for him to deflect it by holding Sonic's wrist with it's own. Mecha Sonic then discarded Sonic's punch away with it's own arm and gave him a low Punch to the gut again and was quickly followed up by an uppercut to the chin, sending Sonic flying rearwards a few yards. But Mecha Sonic wasn't done yet. He then charged up from the opening in his chest and unleashed spheres of energy at our hero, which a few hit him dead center in his chest. Sonic recoiling from the impact but was still standing from the assault. But then Mecha Sonic then unleashed arcs of electric energy at our hero causing to be thrown to the ground.

The fight was starting to take it's toll on the hero but he resiliently got back up albeit a bit groggily. But then Mecha Sonic then appeared suddenly to his side and Whaled on him with a few left and right punches before picking him up and throwing him into a another cave column. After Sonic landed he was about to get back up but Mecha hit him with another volts of electricity which sent him sprawling again.

Twilight had regained consciousness again only to look upon the torment that was being brought to her Husband and she screamed in tearshed terror while Sunset and Jewel were distraught by the grim show that laid before them too. "SONIC!" Twilight shrilly screamed. This was even worse than her own nightmare she had before this whole thing started. And now it looked prophetic at that moment for she was seeing every agonizing punch, blast, and electrical shock her husband was being put through and all because he was doing it for a friend they were helping, not to mention Sonic's own mother was at stake. Images of Sonic's bloody corpse started to plague the young princesses as she was on the verge of tears.

Mecha Sonic then walked up to the smoking wisps of his barely conscious foe and chuckled. "This is the battle I waited so long for? You're making this so easy I'm actually tempted to let you go and recover for a more satisfying and worthwhile fight. But instead of making that classical movie villain mistake I guess I shouldn't take any chances, Soooooooooo… I'll get over it." Mecha Sonic said in a cynical sarcastic smug manner, as he grabbed Sonic by the quills as his mechanical claw was being raised up with a bright blue glow of electricity was being sent through it ready for the final blow.

The image of what is going to happen firmly stuck inside Twilight's fearful eyes. She wasn't going to just stand by and watch her husband get killed by some cruddy robot that looked like him. She fiercely grabbed the edge of the cave floor where the pool ended and hoisted herself up and cracked off some shots at Mecha Sonic to get him to stop. However Mecha Sonic's sensors picked up the activity Twilight was doing and as he turned he activated his absorption shield, snuffing out her attacks. Sunset and Jewel were looking in shock and uncertainty, what was Twilight trying to do. But Then Sunset saw that Twilight was using her horn to levitate herself out of the pool they were in. That's when she had a bad feeling at what she was trying to accomplish here. "TWILIGHT, Wait stop…. don't!" Sunset tried to stop her friend but Twilight had already began to fly straight at Mecha Sonic and picking up speed as it looked like she was attempting to ram him with tears streaked eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me with that stunt?!" Mecha Sonic said as Twilight began to draw near he then activated his hover thrusters and caught her with both hands. But Twilight then began to rapidly shoot energy from her horn at close range and even began to beat her fists at Mecha Sonic in a crazed fashion.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME! YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Twilight shouted in furious tears on her face. Mecha then had enough of Twilight's outburst. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed as he let loose an electrical current to incapacitate her efforts. He then grasped her by the neck and said. "I don't know who you are or what your relationship is with him? But I've waited too long for this day and if you think that a floozy of a flounder is going to stand in my way of my victory than you are poorly out of your depth! Heheh-heh, see I made a bunch of fish jokes." He maniacally quipped in an unexpected fashion. Twilight though growled as she was about to try for another spell.

Mecha though grabbed her horn and used his electricity to stop her which also sent a shock throughout her entire entity. Though he then stopped the electricity and looked at her as she looked pretty much fried, but Twilight just wasn't willing to give up as she brought her fish tail and tried to smack Mecha back, but it did nothing and then Mecha grabbed the tail and let go of Twilights neck for a second as he elbowed straight at her hip where that met the tail. She then screamed her head off in pain. "Wow, and I actually thought Sonic's attempts were futile but you actually make his efforts look more competent than your, I really appreciate that, No really I do." He said as he grabbed her by her mane. "However I have had enough of interference of ridding myself of that pest and you are just a wild card that needs to be taken out of this picture. So before I destroy that hedgehog. I'll eliminate you first!" Sonic looked up to see Mecha holding Twilight and was reading his sharp fingers to end her, He then went wide eyed for a bit. " _No!"_ Was all he thought before he then gave an angry look on his bruised and bloody face.

But just as Mecha Sonic was about to make the fatal blow. His arm had been stopped, Mecha tried to force his arm forward again to end the annoying Mere Mare but something was stopping it. Mecha Sonic then turned to see Sonic grasping his wrist with an unbreakable hold. This did not compute to the machine how was Sonic instantly capable of holding his arm at bay? But upon closer examination of Sonic, Mecha Sonic noticed something different about the hedgehog he had never seen before.

There Sonic was holding Mecha's arm his servos whining in protest against Sonic's abnormal strength. Sonic's green eyes began to glow more greenier and his teeth looked more serrated and his veins began to protrude again from his arms and chest. He then pulled Mecha Sonic's arm back as the robot began to stagger backwards in protest, as Sonic drew his other arm back and clobbered Mecha Sonic in the face, sending him flying back as he let go of Twilight mane. Twilight dropped to the floor dazed from the abuse she had to endure but still conscious.

Mecha Sonic crashed straight into a wall that left an impact impression where he hit. However the noise was so loud that it caused the chained up hostages to start awakening. Sonic then growled and breathed in very hard as he was about to lose it. "MECHA! YOU… ARE… TOAST!" Sonic said. Though he felt a familiar sensation build up as he then found himself grunting. He then slammed his hands down on the ground as he felt the muscle in his arms start to grow. His fur was flailing upwards and turning a darker shade of blue, his gloves had ripped right off revealing his clawed hands, his shoes below started to turn from their normal slick into spiked cleats. As this process finished the tank top he was wearing was completely torn while his shorts remained. He then looked up and let out a fierce howl that belonged to the wolf clan. As he breathed to settle down from what just happened all eyes were pointed at him as most were shocked by this transformation of Sonics, but for Twilight and Aleena this made them worry.

Mecha Sonic then popped out of the wall and turned to look at Sonic's new look. Sonic looked like he was about to go no holds barn while Mecha analyzed him. "Hmm… Your werehog form if I'm not mistaken. According to the data banks you got this form from an ancient being known as Dark Gaia. While it's impressive it won't help you." Mecha Sonic said.

Sonic just then snarled and said "Shut up! I'm going to crush you and flatten you like a soda can after I'm done with you!" He then unleashed a deafening roar and charged on all fours straight at Mecha Sonic. Mecha then levitated himself from the crater he was in and equipped his arm cannon and began firing a volley of shots at the charging creature. But Sonic just threw his right arm to the side as it shot out stretching at incredible speed as it grappled on a stalactite on the ceiling. It then caused sonic to zip forward towards the stalactite he was holding onto and as he evaded the line of fire. As he reached it he then tore it from the ceiling and swung his other arm forward and grab another hanging stone on the ceiling and church the other one straight at Mecha Sonic. The thick pointed rock flew straight at metal and struck him head on as it crumble to pieces upon impact.

Mecha Sonic teetered as he hovered in the air from the attack. But before he could recover, Sonic threw his other fist while the other was swinging on the ceiling towards Mecha and pummeled him straight in the chest. Causing the mechanical menace fall backwards from the impact of the fist and crash to the ground. Sonic though was flinging through the air straight at the downed robot. Mecha tried to fly away and almost succeeded if Sonic as he landed his cleats grinding against the cave floor creating sparks while stopping his momentum. Reached forward again with both hands and latched onto Mecha Sonic's legs stopping the robot from getting away. Sonic then hammer throwed Mecha away to the side and into the wall again.

As Mecha Sonic recovered he then bolted at Sonic while everyone was watching. Aleena, very afraid of this transformation of her sons and his actions now had only one thought. " _Sonic… please… don't let your anger control this… Just please… I can't lose you to that beast form…"_ Sonic then growled as Mecha was trying to get away. But Sonic just bellowed. "Where do you think your going Mecha Sonic! Anyone who tries to kill the ones I love, doesn't live to try it again!" Sonic roared as he swung his arms forward to sling shot his way back to Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic Stopped as a huge furry claw hand dug its claws into the wall that was block his way. He turned just in time to see the werehog come flinging in the air straight at him. Mecha then dodged out of the way, but Sonic grabbed a ledged and swung right at Mecha Sonic as he slammed into him with his cleats and slammed on the ground. Sonic then howled as he bashed his chest with his arms. Though as he was *gloating* Mecha used that opportunity to grab his chest and unleashed a bolt of electricity. Sonic was a little surprised at first by this, but after a few seconds Mecha Sonic stopped to look at Sonic to see he was fine and just gave an angry stare. However he then smirked. "Nice try, but electricity doesn't really work on me when I'm like this." He said in a gruff voice. He then grabs Mecha and starts to pull one of his signature werehog moves.

However while this was happening down below where the metal models were. The model with the flame eyes had turned back on and started to clear away some of the rubble it was on. Back in the cavern as they were witnessing Sonic's unleashed state Sunset, Jewels and the two guards were baffled by this. Jewels then turns to Sunset. "Sunset… did you know about Sonic's… well… new appearance?" She asked. Sunset just shook her head. "No… I had no idea Sonic could do that…" She said. "I'm actually as surprised as you are…" She then noticed Twilight trying to stand. She then used her magic to lift Twilight right back to them and set her gently in the water. She grunted in pain as the guards helped hold her up. "Twilight are you ok?" Sunset asked. Twilight just looked up and tried to give a decent smile. "I've been worse." She said. Jewels then swam up to her. "Twilight do you have any idea what's happened to Sonic?"

Twilight nods. "Yeah i do… See that is a form he calls his werehog form. Its a long story on how he got it, but basically if his anger is pushed through the roof at night during a full moon this is what happens. He apparently loses his speed, but he gets extra strength and his arms can stretch out allowing him to use all kinds of moves." She explained. "To put it basically if you asked him to combat in that form you would be making a grave mistake." They then turned back to the fight, but as they watched they didn't notice something coming from underneath.

He then pins Mecha Sonic on the ground as he holds him down with one hand and the other shows razor sharp claws. "Your finished Mecha." He said, but then that's when they heard a scream. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic then turned to see Jewel's caught by the model as it pointed its missile launcher at Jewel's head. Jewel's struggled to break free, but Mecha gave an evil laugh. "Struggle all you want, but that one puts a tight grip on its prey." He said. Sonic then brought his face in direct contact with mecha's as they looked eye to eye, but with Sonic's showing he's ready to tear Mecha apart. "Tell your machine to let her go." He said, but Mecha just spoke. "Oh I wouldn't be so nasty. Not if you want her to become fried fish sticks." He said. Hoofbeard hearing this while awake growled as he pulled on the chains. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY PRECIOUS TREASURE YOU HEAR ME OR I'LL GUT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" He shouted with a threatening tone. Sonic grunted not wanting to let Mecha getaway that easily, but he then sighed as he got off backed up a bit and then went down on his knees with his hands dropped in front. Mecha then got up and dusted himself off. "Sigh… That's the problem with you hero and flesh types. So easy to manipulate, so fragile. While machines… well we think alike… we don't depend on emotions… we don't need someone to command us like we're mere puppets. That egg coot was foolish, but I will not make the same mistakes he made… now that I have you right here… I'm going to end your life and then makes this world mine… so Sonic." He then held Sonic's neck.

"Any last words?" He asked as he produced a sharp blade that attached to his arm. However something under the water was speeding through pretty quickly and was making its way to the whole gang's location. Sonic's ear started to twitch as he then smirked. "Yeah I have a word for you Mecha." He said. "Its called… *Suprise*" As soon as he said that something exploded out of the water and hit the robot in the back. It then drop Jewel's and turned to meet the one responsible, but was then sliced. The figure then grabbed Jewel and used it's body as protection as the bot gave a mini explosion only big enough to cause dust to rise. Mecha turned to look at what was happening to which Sonic was able to back away from the blade and hit Mecha back with hit boot to the face.

After that everyone turned to the smoke to see what was going on. The dust began to settle with Jewel looking up at her savior and this one was enough to shock everyone. It was none other than Metal Sonic. Metal then looks down at Jewels and speaks. "Are you alright?" He asked. Jewel's doesn't know what to do in this case since it was a robot that saved her, but then she just gives a nod. Metal then smirks. "Good. I'm glad I got here just in time." Metal turned to Sonic and got a good look. Sonic then smirks. "Long time no see tin can." He said. Metal though expected an insult and sent one right back at Sonic. "You too fur boy." He said. Mecha though pulled himself out of the hole Sonic kicked him in and turned to Metal. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EVEN DOING!" He exclaimed. Metal just gave an angry expression. "Keeping them out of harm's way. Unlike you Mecha." He says.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WE WERE DESIGNED FOR THE SAME THING! TO KILL SONIC!" He asked. Metal then showed his hand and revealed two fingers. "Two reasons Mecha. One because I for one am the original Metal not some cheap knock off model. Two because unlike you I wish to have an honorable and fair match against Sonic. I don't rely upon hostages to beat him. I rely on my own skills and determination. Honestly it's sad to see you were what Eggman created after I finally ditched him. You are nothing more than a despicable replica who doesn't even try to improve on what he can be." He then approaches the water and sets Jewel's in with the others. "Stay here and stay safe understood?" He asked. Jewel's nodded as she waited with Twilight and the others. Metal then turns to Mecha. Sonic as well readies himself, but Metal just holds his hand out. "No Sonic let me. This is my business, too."

Mecha and Metal then started to go in a circle keeping their gaze on each other. "You sure you want to do this?... Brother?" Mecha asked. Metal though showed no signs of argument. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He said. The two then stopped and Metal launched right at Mecha. Mecha's left hand the turned to a gattling gun and started firing at Metal. Metal however was able to block the shots with his arms. He then came in close and gave a nice drop kick to the face. Mecha backed away, but Metal kept coming at him with punches left and right.

Course Mecha wasn't so easily put down as he deflected back Metals attacks and knocked him back. Metal gets himself steady and then looks at Mecha as he then crosses his arms and then his chest started to glow. "Ok Try this!" He called out as he moved his arms away and fired a beam right at Mecha who deflected the beam easily. "Please. That was nothing more than mere child's play. You should know I was based of your schematics only upgraded. Therefore I know your every move and attack before you can even do them." Metal though then smirked. As he lowered his hands. "Not every move you underhanded bolt head." Metal said as his arm shifted and produced what looked like a cannon. Though the cannon looked a little familiar like an arm cannon.

After one shot Mecha is pushed back a bit. Sonic a little surprised by this new weapon Metal had acquired. " _That looks a lot like Tails arm cannon. How in the world did Metal get a hold of those spects?"_ He thought. He thought then looked up to see Metal looking down on him. Sonic was confused by this look until he turned his head at the chained up prisoners. Metal then looks back at Mecha and jets right at him. Sonic at first was confused until he realized what Metal was getting at and made a run for the prisoners while Metal kept Mecha busy. He then jumps up and breaks his mother's chains first. He sets her down as Aleena looks at her werewolf son. "Sonic…" Sonic backs away a bit. "Don't worry. Just go to Twilight and stay with them ok?" He requests. Sonic then goes for the queen next as he slashes through the chains allowing him to get her into the water. Finally he went for hoofbeard and set him down with the rest.

"Thanks for protecting my Jewel mate." He said. Sonic smirked. "No prob." Metal then crashed through one of the pillars his body skidding a crossed the cave floor creating sparks as he went. Mecha Sonic then started to move in for the kill. "Stop me if you heard this one before, but it's time to put an end to your infuriating meddling once and for all!" Mecha Sonic said as he advanced with charging his body with arcs of electricity ready to fry Metal Sonic's circuits into critical overload. But that's when Sonic charged in with a right hard jab that stretched yards ahead where the two robots where. The attack collided with Mecha like a car coming out to the blue and hitting a pedestrian. Mecha body fell against the rocks of the cave looking scuffed, dented, and even had loose wiring that was sticking out of his coverings and creating sparks as he staggered to get up. He then said in a strained frustrated manner. "H-How come E-Every time I'm about to F-Finish o-o-off someone I g-get interrupted by s-someone's intervention?" He said as he collected himself.

Sonic then triumphantly walks up to Mecha Sonic in his werehog form and said. "It's over Mecha Sonic, time to throw you in the scrap yard for good!" Metal as well walked up to him as he crossed his arms showing he was ready to finish this. But then Mecha raised his arm and a launcher unfolded from his raised arm and fired a missile at the cave ceiling and said. "Well my counterpart cronies it seems I've forced an Ultimatum on you both. Either escape with all of your lives or waist precious moments trying to finish me off and get buried under the ocean depths in an underwater sea cavern. Personally I think that's an isolated and lonely way to go being crushed and buried under tons of unmovable rock in the ocean depths, if I were you I'd hoof it right now!" He said as he got up to get away. Though both Sonic and Metal Sonic hated for him to get away so he can come back to menace them another day, Mecha was right and both still had things worth living for. They quickly rushed out towards the pool that exited the cave they were in.

Though he hoped his wife, his mom, Sunset and the others were safe, he couldn't help but hope and wish that they were still around and near by. He didn't know how this form stacked up in the water, and if he needed them to help quickly get him to safety, he wouldn't exactly be fighting them too hard to do so if that were the case. He then noticed Metal made it to the water and motioned him to follow. Sonic then jumped in the water without a moment's hesitation and dropped to the bottom. Sonic then realized he had cleats as he touched the underwater surface, which helped give him traction. He then also realized that his broader muscle chest gave him greater lung capacity for holding his breath. Though he quickly realized that Twilight's charm made that unnecessary to do so. Sonic then had an idea to double his pace in the water. As he got down on all fours and started galloping at a surprising pace underwater. The claws on his hand added to not only traction but movement in the water however that's when he noticed the ring starting to give a dark aura as he reached the tunnel out. He thought started to stretched faster than before. He then landed on the ground and noticed his ring was still giving off the aura and realized it was giving him some kind of speed boost.

"Ok lets see how fast this thing made me." He said in his gruff voice as he got on all fours and started to dash. But as he tried he started to feel weird like his legs were getting tangled together for some reason as he was suddenly drifting upwards as tripping. He Looked back at his legs to see if they were tangled and his eyes widened in shock at the sight that was taking place a violet/bluish flames started to engulf his legs as they began to transform into a fin tail that looked like it belonged to marine mammal. But his transformation didn't stop there. As his huge hand claws began to have webbed fins between his fingers and his quills on the back of his head felt more erect as they became a sort of dorsal fins for his back. Sonic let out scream and to his astonishment a huge wave ring had blasted out of his mouth through the water. Sonic shut his mouth with both hands in shock. But was forced back into reality when rumble into had sent a quake that could be felt in the water itself and marine mutant or not Sonic felt it was time to leave before he'd be a fossilized freak buried deep underwater. He quickly took off which to his surprise he was not only swimming but swimming incredible fast as he rocketed through the cave and into the tunnel that lead out.

The others had made it out along with Metal Sonic in tow. But Twilight looked back in dread awaiting her hairy husband to make it out. Was it wise to have hastily leave without making sure that Sonic was with them as they escaped. But while Twilight dreaded the thought about possible regretting not doing so the cave gave one last mighty rumble as a cloud of ocean sand flew out of the mouth of the cave obscuring their site. Sunset looked back as well, fingers biting at her mouth wondering if Sonic made it out as well. But in the thick sand cloud something had jettisoned by at great speed. Though it was hard to make out, it looked long and big. Metal had his guard up ready in case it was something hostile. It then took refuge behind a coral reef that happened to be laying near by. The gang looked on in curiosity at the thing that had disappeared behind the coral Twilight decided to be the first to investigate, thinking it might be Sonic. "S-Sonic, are you there? I-Is that you?" She croaked out wondering if she should relieved or not.

A clawed hand timidly poked waving to give them confirmation on who it was. They all sighed in relief as Metal stood down and walked up. "Ok fur boy if you're done playing hide and seek come on out." He said. Sonic then braved the chance to see if he could still speak underwater and quickly stuck his hand out in a halt gesture. "N-N-No I-I-I Don't think that's such a good Idea." He said as the others stopped their advance towards the coral reef. Sunset then queried by asking. "W-Why not Sonic, what the matter, did you lose your swim trunks or something?" Sunset said with a teasing manner. To which Sonic sighed by saying. "If only Sunset, if only." Twilight then began to get restless and ask. "What do you mean Sonic, what's the matter, are you alright?" To Which he responded by saying. "Y-Yeah I guess, depending on your definition of alright." He said. But then Twilight had enough drama for the night and said. "Sonic please, come out we've all been through enough for one night and we'd like it if you'd just stop with the vague answers." Twilight said in a weary manner. But then Sonic gave a sigh and said. "Alright Twilight, but…. remember that ring you gave me that allowed me to be in water so I could come down here and all." To which she quizzically responded by saying. "Y-Yeah what about it?" To which Sonic wearily replied. "Well, it had unintended side effects with my werehog form. Sooo brace yourselves for what you're about to see?" He said as he slowly swam out for all to see what he had become.

As he popped out he showed what mutation he had gone under which caught everyone off guard. Sonic though crossed his arms looking very upset about his *new appearence*. Sonic then sighed. "Y-yeah I know… I'm… I'm something awful to look at." He said. Twilight shook her head in response. "What? No way Sonic." She said as she swam up and held his hand. "Honey listen how you look doesn't matter to me. What matters is if you're ok or not alright and as long as you're safe that's all that matters to me. Ok?" Sonic turned to her and then smiled to her. "Um Sonic…" Sonic then turns to Jewel who spoke. "Listen… I… I want to say…" Though that moment was short lived has some sounds were coming from the rubble. That's when Mecha came out of nowhere and scooped up Jewel.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. Mecha though ignored it and held her by her hand. "LET HER GO!" Metal screamed as he, Sonic, and Hoofbeard tried to make for him, but Mecha did a quick analysis of Jewel and detected a power source. He then reached behind her and found what he was looking for. A jewel that was pure white and had the shape of a gasped and tried to reach for it. Mecha though then let go of Jewel and spoke. "Why thank you Princess. You brought me such a generous gift." He then laughs and boosts out of the water and leaves.

Hoofbeard approaches his girl. "Are you alright Jewel?" She then replied "Yes, but he got away with the item I was hoping we would not have to give him if we could of avoided it." To which peaked the interest of Sonic, Twilight, and Sunset as they were oblivious to the nature of this exchange. "An Item, what item are you talking about Jewel, what did he take?" Twilight asked. To which Jewel sighed as she looked down in shame.

"It is a powerful artifact handed down to my people for a long time now. It said that it can make an entire armada go down the deepest depths of the ocean." She said as she then continued on with her story. "Long ago there was a Plunderer of the Great Seas, no one was safe from him, not even my people the Mere Ponies." That's when Sunset pointed out; "Was it because of the Artifact?" She said as Jewel nodded in solemn confirmation. "Yes, where he got it was a mystery, but because of it he was able to come down here and harass and extort from my people. Until one night a brave bunch of mere ponies decided to infiltrate his base deep under the ocean, where most could not get to him because of the artifact power which kept him safe from the scrutiny of the land dweller he stole from. But on that night as he and his crew slept, the brave bunch of warriors were able to take the artifact from his possession. Without it, he and his armada were lost beneath the ocean depths and my people decided to keep it hidden so no other land dwellers could use it to harm us and we could live in peace. But now that dreadful thing has it! He said that if we didn't give it to him we would never see our queen, my mother and my beloved ever again. And now with it he can create vessels that can brave the depths with no issue, no pony is safe if he has such power at his disposal!" Jewel said in despair and worry. This brought worry for everyone until Sonic spoke.

"Eh don't worry about it Jewel. I've dealt with things like this before so many times I'm practically a seasoned veteran already! Now that I know the range and scope of the problem, me and my friends will sink Mecha armada of bathroom toys before that even comes to pass!" Sonic said as he gave his trademark smirk and gave a thumbs up gesture with his webbed claw hand. As boastfully overconfident his speech was, the others couldn't help but smiled in knowing that Sonic and his friends were going to protect them from Mecha Sonic's wrath.

That's when Jewel came up to Sonic, bowed and said. "Sonic, I'm sorry for accusing you of this Mecha Sonic's deeds, I thought forcing your hand was the only way for you to help us without handing the artifact over to him. But now I see I was wrong. And thank you, you are in my and my people debt for rescuing my mother and my beloved from that wicked thing." Jewel graciously said as she came up from her bow.

"Thanks Jewel though I'm not the only one you need to thank, and speaking of which?" as he swam over to Metal Sonic as he put out his hand for a shake. "Thanks Metal, without you, my ship as well as others would of been sunk without your help." But Metal swatted away his hand with his metallic hand and said. "You know I didn't do this for you, I only did it because I didn't want that despicable replica of me to have the pleasure of finish you off… plus there were others being put at risk." He said as he turned away for a bit. "However!" He then turned to face Sonic "The next time we meet we finish things once and for all, GOT IT!" He said as he activated his thrusters and took off without a second thought.

Twilight than whately approaches Sonic side and said. "Sonic are you sure about that thing, it seemed to only help us out of contempt, what if he comes back and he's out for blood?" To which Sonic shrugged and said "That's Metal for you, he's more aloof than a cat." Sonic said as he turned to Twilight. "And Twilight..." he said as he donned a more humble and apologetic tone. "I'm sorry for the attitude before. Sometimes it feels like I'm beside myself when it comes to people understanding me, and thanks, few people have actually come to my rescue so recklessly before, and I usually prefer that they don't for their own safety but thanks, though you might want to consider a more tactical approach next time, and that says something coming from me." Sonic said the last part in a goofy manner.

Twilight giggled at his comment. A little later the others came by on Hoofbeards ship. As Tails was working on the ship the others were watching as Twilight, Sunset, and Cadence give a little performance showing off their new mere tails. Sonic (who had switched back to being a hedgehog a little bit ago before they got there) was just smiling watching his girl have the time of his life. That's when Manic came up to him and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Heh so bro? You enjoy your voyage into the deep blue?" He asked. Sonic smirked as he turned to his brother. "Yeah it was pretty cool, but honestly after today I am officially done with the ocean for a long while." He said. Manic smirked as he gave his brother a nice noogie. Aleena then came up to them as she was wrapped in a towel to keep her nice and warm. "I'm just glad that you didn't stay like that wolf creature for any longer. I get worried enough just thinking about you turning into it." She said. Sonic just gave a smirk.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to see Sonia looking at him with a concern, depressed look. Sonic started to develop the same look. It was a moment of silence and then Sonic spoke. "Sonia… listen… about earlier. I just want to say I'm… I'm really sorry for what I did… I know my ego can get in the way sometimes, but you have to understand that your safety was my number one priority. I just didn't want to…" Sonia though held her hand and cut Sonic off. "I know Sonic…. Its me though that should be apologizing. Not you… It's just… I know that you go off on your own a lot of the time and I know you would do some of the craziest of things to help those in need… and normally I'm ok with that, but sometimes… when you go off on your own… well I can't help but always get the feeling something bad would happen to you… if something did I couldn't bare the thought we lost you and I did nothing to help… I just don't want to lose you like we did our father Sonic...I just…" That's when Sonia started to develop small tears in her eyes. She though then felt Sonic's hand reach for her chin as he lifted it up to look at her face. Without a second thought she then hugged her brother tight not wanting to let go. Her tears started to roll down her eyes a bit. Sonic though was not resisting her knowing she just wanted to be with her brother

After a few seconds Sonia's tears stopped and she had let go. "Feeling better Sonia?" He asked. Sonia nodded as Aleena wrap an arm around her and Manic just came up till he was next to Sonic. In the meantime with the girls they were all pretty excited for their friends. "Whoa nelly Twilight, Sunset. I'll say one thing I have never seen anything like it in all my life." AJ said. "Seriously you are so lucky you know?" RD comment as she watched from a little closer thanks to her wings. Rarity as usual was more focused on the tails because of how they sparkled and how they matched them. Shining just smirked. "So I have a fish for a wife eh?" He asked teasing his wife. Cadence heard this and then spoke. "What is that a problem honey?" She asked as she then dove under and leaped out of the ocean and Armor took that as a sign and pecked her lips before landing in the water. She then popped out and heard him. "You know I'll always love you no matter what you are." Cadance turned and smiled.

Tails was helping hoofbeard check his ship and spoke. "Ok you should be good to go now." Hoofbeard nodded at Tails comment and turned while Celestia and Luna talked with the queen. "I'm happy to know that you and your people are safe and that Sonic arrived in time to save you." She said. The queen smiled. "Yes. I must say that they are quite the resilient ones that blue one and his wife if I'm not mistaken." Celestia nodded confirming the queens suspicions. The queen then held a hand out. "Well I wish to let you two know that if you ever need any assistance know you have friends in the deep blue ocean." She said. Celestia took the hand and shook it. Luna then did the same. "The same to you dear friend. Please take care of yourself." The queen nodded at Luna. Hoofbeard then spoke. "Ok all you. I can give you landlubbers a ride back if yeh wish." He said. Celestia and Luna turned to each other and nodded as they then flew to the ship. Jewel's then approached her mother. "Um mom?" The queen then turns to her. "Would it be ok if I go with them?" She asked. Her mother then smiled. "Oh Jewel. You know you can go wherever your heart desires you to go." She then kisses her daughter's forehead for a few seconds and then whispers in her ear. "Just be safe alright?" Jewel's nodded and then followed as they set out.

In the meanwhile a metal door opened up and Mecha went in with the artifact in hand. "So you retrieved it?" An ominous voice said. Mecha then placed it on a table. "You have what you promised?" He asked. That's when the man with the voice slid Mecha a computer chip. Mecha looked and analyzed it and then hmph'd in satisfactory. "I am a man of my word Mecha." The man said. Mecha was still acting neutral however as he turned away. "Well if we are done here then I will take my leave." He said as he was approaching the same door though he then had a thought plague his mind and turned back to the man real quick. "Out of curiousity what will you do with that thing?" He asked. The man then gave a smirk. "Oh don't you worry my mechanical friend. I will put it to good use." He said as a light flashed off what looked like goggles. Mecha then turned away, but said one more thing. "Oh by the way. Metal Sonic was there. For the right cost I could hunt him down for you." He said. The man though chuckled. "Oh don't worry about Metal Sonic. I'll deal with him when the time comes" He said as he chuckled even more.

Back with Sonic and the gang they approached the shore of the beach where they had took their leave and all got off the boat one at a time. As the four mere ponies approached Cadence then turned to them. "Well this has been fun and as much as I will miss my tail I think it's time for us to go back to the surface." Sunset and Twilight nodded and then turned to Jewel's. "Well this was a lot of fun Jewel's but I believe it's time for us to go." Sunset said. Jewel's nodded. "I know. I'm going to miss you four." She said."Us to, but we'll see you again someday." Cadence said. Jewels nodded and then enveloped the three in a group hug. After a few seconds she then released them, but before they could all head over to shore Jewel's stopped Twilight. "Twilight wait. I have something for you." She said. Twilight gave a questioning look. "What is it?" She asked. Jewel's looked down upon the pendant Twilight was wearing from when Sonic first gave it to her after their wedding. Jewel's then spoke a few mystic words and then placed a finger on the pendant and like that it shined a bright lavender aura and then faded. Twilight then looked at her.

"What did you do to it?" She asked. Jewel's smiled. "I gave it a transforming ability. So now if you ever wish to you can use that pendant to visit us whenever you wish. Though I believe thanks to this constellation it may allow you to transform into other creatures, but I guess that's for you to find out huh?" She asked with a smile. Twilight then smiled back and hugged Jewel one more time. "I promise to come visit sometime and next time I'll have my friends with me." She said. She then released Jewel from the hug and winked. "Promise." She said. Jewel's nodded. After everyone got off Hoofbeard called out. "Come on Jewel. We're heading back." He said. Jewel's turned and nodded. She then started to follow his ship, but then stopped for a bit. "Oh and Twilight." She said. Twilight looked at her as she turned to her. "Take care of Sonic. He really is a good person just like you said and I'm glad he proved me wrong. He's a keeper." She said with a teasing tone. "Yeah he sure is…" She said as she smiled, but then that smile turned into realization. "Wait HOLD ON!" Jewel's then laughed and dove into the water. "BYE TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" She shouted. Twilight was stunned for a few more seconds at Jewel's comment, but then settled down and smiled. "Bye Jewels" She said.

The sun was then starting to rise on a brand new day as the three girls came close to shore, but as the sun came up the moon and constellation started to fade and with it the power it granted. Cadence, Sunset, and Twilight started approaching when they felt there tail's start to pull apart from each other into separate limbs. Just as they were near shore their fish tails had become legs again and had to paddle like normal ponies. Just as they touched down on solid they began their walk to dry land. But as they got onto to dry land, something felt off though they both couldn't put their finger on it. That's when Twilight absentmindedly asked the others; "That's strange does anypony feel a draft?" And Sunset responded. "Yeah I feel it too for some reason? It must be the dawn air or something." She said in confirmation.

But then Sonic turned around to meet the girls and he couldn't help but crack a humorous smile on his face. "Geeze Twi, can't you ever keep your cloths on or something?" He stated in a sarcastic tone. Twilight blinked a few times in an oblivious and slightly peeved expression. "What are you talking about I still got my top…." She pointed to the sea shell bra the Mere Mares had given her that adorned her chest. "And I still got my…." that's when she looked down and noticed that something was missing, namely her bottoms, as they were destroyed when she and the others had first became Mere Mares and donned fish tails when first entering the water. Twilight's eyes became as big as tea saucers with a faint blush adorning her face. The other two girls with her, namely Cadence and Sunset looked down at her and then themselves and all donned blushes of embarrassment as they somehow simultaneously covered their exposed regions. "Ooohhhh how could we forget about ourselves like this?" Cadence said as she covered herself with not only her hands but her wings folded in to cover herself as Twilight too followed suit. "Hey speak for yourselves, I only got my two arms for cover, so I'm revealing a lot more then you two are at the moment, sheesh I never thought I'd be jealous of an Alicorn for that tiny feature?" Sunset quipped up with a scarlet blush adorning her tangerine gold face.

That's when Sonic humorously said to his wife. "Geez how many times can someone get caught unaware naked, I mean how many times has this happened to y, so far I think this has left the I can count this on one hand factor?" Sonic said as he put up his hand with his digits out to emphasize the point.

That's when Twilight gritted her teeth in rage as she was Alitalia with flames again. But instead of not only burning off the only small article of clothing she had. The others, Cadence and Sunset who were standing close to her got their tops signed off as well as they staggered back in surprise from Twilight's literal heated tirade as they simultaneously shouted "Hey!" As they were now covering themselves completely naked. "Oh great Twilight, and I only had my bottoms to worry about, now I have to waste an arm to cover my top too!" Sunset said as she angrily gritted her teeth at Twilight with a blush still covering her face. Cadence donned a disapproving frown at Twilight outburst. Twilight then quickly donned a sheepish smile for her outburst.

That's when Sonic covered his mouth in both hands to stifle a laugh, as well as a nose bleed as he then said. "W-Well I never thought I"d get too see beautiful Sunrise as well as a gorgeous Sunset at the same time, sorry Sunset I couldn't resist!" Sonic said as Sunset expression softened while still looking embarrassed as she covered herself more tightly with her arms. She couldn't help but have mixed feelings about that comment. True she didn't like being outside completely naked with others watching. But she couldn't help but like the semi-complement Sonic gave her as well as Sonic seeing her naked and liking what he saw, which was shameful in it's own right. Sonic then turned to Cadence "And Cadence Ieeee… got nothing." He reluctantly admitted though he didn't want to give the Princess of Love a hard time for helping and supporting him during his underwater adventure, plus he didn't want any trouble from his brother in law about lewd comments about his wife. But then he turned to his wife Twilight and said. "But that's my wife for you, Twilight Sparkle the nerdy nudist!" To which he and the others laughed. Except for Twilight as her eyes were covered in shadow as she looked down and muttered. "Nerdy Nudist." she then shot her head up and yelled "NERDY NUDIST!... YOU SON OF AAAARRRGGGHHH!" She shouted. Sonic then gave a sweatdrop. "Hey Twilight come on. You know how much I love to-"

"YOU ARE A DEAD HEDGEHOG SONIC!" She yelled again as she started her approach. Sonic then started to back away, "Um Manic any ideas?" He asked. His brother was still snickering from the three nude girls but got something out. "You could run." He said. "Oh good idea." He said. As shot away faster than the eye could register. Twilight began chase by flying after him and just as she was a distance away from the girls she was with, that's when Sonic came quickly back in front of Cadence and Sunset as Twilight then donned a quizzical expression on her face from this random act. Sonic then gave white towels to Sunset and Cadence and said. "Here you go ladies a little something for your modesty, pardon me saying but we can't have you the butt of everyone's joke" he said as he innocently put his hands behind his back and had an earnest smile. "Oh thank you Sonic, how thoughtful of you." Cadence said in gratitude. "Yeah!" Sunset said. "Now I don't need to worry about cat calls while I go back to my tent." She said as she wrapped it around her gorgeous body. But then Twilight widened her eyes and shouted. "HEY, where's mine!" To which Sonic nonchalantly responded. "Aww come on Twi, your already dry from flaming on, plus like that you'd just burn the towel up?! If you're not careful you'll literally burn a hole in our finances on clothing bills if you don't manage that anger of yours!" Sonic said to which caused Twilight to go a flame with rage again. "See ya girls I gotta hightail it out of here or endure the heat from my wife's flaming hot body." He said as he humorously put his hand to the side of his mouth as if to convey the message secretly as he winked and and bolted out of there as Twilight gave chase like a comet in tow.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE SONIC! SSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIICCCCC!"

 **NSH: Well this turned out to be… something. Seriously this had to be one of the funniest, craziest chapters we have ever wrote on this story. In all my time as a writer I have never written anything like this or rather written something like this with a partner.**

 **APW: Yeah considering I had to write most of the last chapter and boy do my digits need a break. But it was all worth it for all you out there who have come to read our work and hope you find this as entertaining as we did.**

 **NSH: Seriously we hope you guys enjoy and to some cause there are always some who are offended in some sort of manner. I'm sorry you feel that way and you can leave that in the review if you wish. Its fine I'll take the criticism, but it helps make me a better writer the more opinions I get on what I did wrong. Cause well you learn more from failure then success right?**

 **APW: Right though please keep your comment civil though if you have any negative comments you like to share. But mind you this is also a free site where most come to freely express their imagination.**

 **NSH: Thank you Apex. ANyways hope you did enjoy. We have one more chapter before we end off the ark and start on the origin. Like way before the wedding, when Sonic and the gang first landed in Equestria. As always guys Review, Favorite, and Follow for the great story. We hope you guys will stick with us and like what's next so till then**

 **APW: This is Apexwolf77 and Nintendohasbrosegafan signing off until next time.**

 **Both: BYE GUYS!**


	24. A Tail of the Bat Pt 1

**A Tail of the Bat Pt 1**

It was a nice bright day in Ponyville and down on the ground we see the animal caretaker pegasus that is Fluttershy walking home with a bag full of fruit humming to a tune. As she was walking she hears something out in the distance and even though she was a little nervous she decides to investigate it. She searches around for a bit until she spies something laying on the ground though she knows what it is.

"A fruit bat? Here?" She asked. The fruitbat looked like it was knocked out. She then smiled kindly and hunched down in front of it, "Oh there there little one." She then picks it up and looks at it, but then it hissed at her and then took a bite from her hand and then she dropped it. "Oww, what was that for? I was just trying to help!" She called out as it then flied away with its wing still injured as she watches it go.

"Wait! Come back!" She then saw it disappear from her sight as she sighs as she goes back to walking with her bag of fruit. While walking she looked at the bat's bit on her left hand and ow'd in a slight pain, though it didn't looked serious, but she was worried if this bat was okay. Fifteen minutes later, Fluttershy reached the door of her cottage and sighed herself in satisfaction of being home. She then opened her door, but when she looked inside, she appeared a puzzled look when she saw the most bizarre sight she could only see. It was her boy Miles "Tails" Prower staring through the eyes of her pet Angel. The two were giving each other a glare and it might seem that they both ready to tear each other apart.

"Do you really thinking that you have at least one chance?" Tails asked as he smirked at bunny, "Fluffy.", Angel's glare grew deeper, before he mutter something in response, and this something prompted Tails to made his eyes wide, before he frowned at Angel again, "Shut up!" He said in annoyance, before the silence appeared in the living room. It was a few minutes of an awkward silence until Fluttershy decided to break it. "Um… what are you boys doing? " She asked by being curious. Though Tails was just more focused on Angel, as well as Angel was more focused on Tails. Fluttershy though was just annoyed by this, but she decided to to act differently. She then smiled as she understood what they're doing and walked over to them two. She sat next to Tails and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she smiled nicely and cuddled to him.

"Miles." She called out tenderly, "You two can return back to your staring contest later." She then fluttered her eyes, "Let's eat.", However, her boyfriend and pet didn't seem to notice her, and didn't even look at her as they were fully focused on each other's eyes, waiting for the first blink. Fluttershy got annoyed by this and narrowed her eyes. She then unwrapped her arms and crossed it in the chest area as she frowned.

"That's not fair." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice, "You both making me starving."

"Fluttershy." Tails suddenly spoke, "Nobody forces you to starving. Your breakfast is ready. Just take your plate and…" He then blinked. After this his eyes grew wide sharply, and Angel cheered his victory, by throwing both of his forelegs up and yelling "YAAHOOOO…". Tails sighed and smacked his face as he realized that he has lost. Again. Fluttershy giggled softly over his behavior and cuddles to him again. She rested her head on his shoulder and shook him gently, wanting him to take his hand away from his face and to look at her. It worked, because Tails then opened his eyes and looked into charming turquoise eyes of his girl and gave her his trademark skeptical smile. Fluttershy giggled again, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bad luck." She said softly, what prompted Tails to sigh. He then took her hands and nodded, "Alright, let's eat." He said in a somehow playful manner, "I hope you're hungry enough.", Fluttershy nodded at him happily, instead of one simple word, before the two stood up, and walked over to the kitchen.

Some time later, they were enjoying the tasty food that Tails made for them both. Fluttershy was in a real bliss while tasting her own portion, and even moaned.

"Mmmmmmm…." She then looked at Tails, "I know that I told it before, but you're just a wonderful cook.", Tails looked at her with a smile and swallowed his own food, before he spoke, "Thanks again, Fluttershy." He said kindly, "When you live alone, you need to survive somehow, and therefore, me, Silver, Knuckles, Espio and the other boys and girls had to learn on how to cook." He then chuckled, "Well, almost all of us…", Fluttershy became curious when he mentioned this, but Tails saw it and answered the unasked question, "Sonic is the only one of us who can't cook." He said, joking. Fluttershy let out a small chuckle and nodded to him, before she finished with her portion of breakfast. After that she stood up, and walked over to the kitchen sink she then set her plate down, but then for a minute she stopped and her sight started to spin around. She felt how her head is becoming heavy and moaned herself in a slight discomfort. At this moment, Tails have finished with his own breakfast, and took his own plate. Though, when he looked at Fluttershy, he shot a questioning look on his face, because he saw how she's standing in front of the sink and holding her head. When he saw how she staggered, he placed the plate back on the table and walked quickly to her. He caught her in his arms and prevented her falling, as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Fluttershy?" He asked with concern. Fluttershy just spoke without opening her eyes, "D-Don't worry Miles… I'm ok. My head just spun a little was all. I'll be fine." She said with a smile. Tails didn't like her state and answer, but took her word and then let her go, and returned back to the table. He took his plate, before walking back to Fluttershy and placed his plate in the sink. "Alright, but remember if you start to feel strange or don't feel so good you let me know ok?" He asked. Fluttershy nodded as she gave him her trademark kind look. After that she resumed her dishes cleaning, and started humming. Tails was still looking at her with a concern look on his face, as if trying to be sure that she's really fine, but in a few minutes nothing bad have happened with her and he decided that he's just overreacted. He then sighed and walked out of the kitchen room to find himself a work to do.

 **An hour later.**

Tails was in his workshop. He was sitting in the chair, in front of his desk with his tools and blueprints out and about and had his communicator on. He was holding his communicator in his hands, and have some videochat with Knuckles whose face he saw on the screen.

"I don't know Knuckles maybe I went a little bit overprotective there over what could've been her mind just trying to settle, but lately there have been a lot of attacks. I just worry about her you know." Knuckles who was on the communicator just held his hands behind his head. "... *sigh*... Look I get why you worry, but honestly Tails you need to kinda chill, ok?" Knuckles said. Tails then sighed as he put his goggles. "I know, but it's easier said than done. I mean you know how Fluttershy can be. She isn't exactly one for fighting unlike AJ. As well as that… With everything that's been happening. I'm not so sure." He said, though Knuckles growled a bit. "TAILS!" He said Tails freaked and made him almost drop his wrench. Tails made a desperate move to catch it and sighed. He then turned to his communicator. "Could you please not do that again when I'm doing that." He said as he gave a look of *What the heck man?* Knuckles sighed. "Sorry, but look man. If you let these worries get to you… well let's just say it's like overprotection. Besides Fluttershy is capable of handling herself and she knows to come to you when she needs you the most. Right?"

Tails sighed as he placed his wrench down, "Yeah, right." He said, a weary tone in his voice, "But still… we have The Hooligans gang in full, the Mobian gang in full, who might be working together, and we still don't know where they are… *sigh*... I don't know… I just can't be sure about it…", Knuckles then lifted up his eyebrow, "Then maybe you need a psychologist?" He asked with a sarcasm, that Tails took pretty close to his heart, and frowned at him, "That's not funny, Knuckles." He said in annoyance, thinking that the Echidna was simply about to make a fun on him, but Knuckles was pretty serious, "Who said that I was joking?" He asked. Tails have nothing to response, and decided to end this conversation, because he thought that this is going to nowhere.

"Alright, I'll think about your words." He said calmly, "Thanks man. Now, excuse me, but I need to work.", Knuckles smirked at him and nodded, "See ya later." He said, before he turned off the connection. When the conversation was over, Tails placed the communicator back on the table, and sighed himself deeply. He then burrowed his face into his hands and moaned weary and sleepy. He tried to get rid of thoughts about Fluttershy's condition, but he wasn't successful with this, because the more he tried to leave it, the deeper these thoughts buried into his mind. After what happened in the Dragon Volcano, Tails didn't want to see his girl in danger. He saw how Silver and Rarity almost never leave each other alone after the incident with Iblis. He understood that he might be overprotected, but that's who he is. He then stood up, and walked over to his new invention, he was working on, and took a mask and welding machine. He then resumed his work, in a hope that it will help him to distract himself from the alarming thoughts, though, it was still too hard for him.

 **A few more hours later**

Tails had decided that it was time for a break and came back into the cottage where Fluttershy was making dinner. She thought turns as he came in and gives a sweet smile, "Ah Miles… You're just in time. Dinner is about ready. If you could be a dear and help set the table and help me feed my animal friends please?" She asked nicely. Tails smirked and nodded as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Of course. How could I refuse a request from my sweet girl." He said with a smirk and squeezing Fluttershy's waist. Fluttershy giggled and blushed in embarrassment from Tails compliment. Tails and Fluttershy first set the table up with the plates and food for them and then gathered the animals up and gave each their specific food. Though when it came to Angel he was pretty much difficult since he was a picky eater. However though Fluttershy was able to convince the picky bunny to eat after giving him the "Stare". The two then sat down to dinner and were in the middle of eating, but then as Tails looked up he noticed Fluttershy had about a dozen apples piled up and had at least 5 apple cores sitting on the plate. "Um Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy looks up as she digs into her 6th apple "May I ask why you're eating so many apples?" Fluttershy just took a bite and then turned to him. "Just a little hungry is all Miles. Why?" She asked. Tails though just gave a curious look. "Well I mean. It's just not like you to eat so much you know." Fluttershy just smiled. "Miles I think I know when I'm at my limits with food alright. Please stop worrying ok?" She said in a nice tone. Tails couldn't help but let this strike his mind in wonder.

As they wrapped up with dinner Tails was checking for Fluttershy on the pens of her animal friends while Fluttershy handled the dishes. However as the sun was starting to set Fluttershy was just humming away a tune when all the sudden her mind blank as she dropped the plate in her hands and let it crash on the floor. Though as that happened Tails heard the sound and came in. He finds the shattered plate and finds Fluttershy holding her head a bit. "Fluttershy are you ok?" Tails asked with concern in his voice. Fluttershy spoke. "Yes… I'm sorry Miles. I guess I just sort of…. blanked out for a…. minute…. oooohhhh" She then falls as Tails catches her and looks at her. "Ok I think you need some rest Fluttershy. I think it will do you some good alright?" Tails asked as he picked up the shattered pieces. "Miles that's really unnecessary. I'm that exhausted. It was just a headache was all." Though as Tails finished up he turned to Fluttershy giving a look that asked Fluttershy to try and not argue with him. Fluttershy then sighed as she knew that it's incredibly hard to argue with him. She then looked at him with a sad look on her face as if showing some quilt for her statement.

"Alright, you got me again." She said, as she sounded exhausted, "I feel myself so tired today… I don't even know why… I'm sorry…", Tails sighed again, as he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, "Come here…" He said softly, and Fluttershy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed. Tails started to caress her, and smiled kindly over his girlfriend's cute apologetic character and brushed her hair.

"Fluttershy, you're apologizing way too much…" He said, before he kissed her cheek, "There's no way you should apologize for this, if you feel bad." He then opened his eyes and looked at her face to see how she still have this apologetic and sad look on her face. This prompted him to smile and to chuckle over it, "Hey, girl…" He called her softly, and the pegasi-girl opened her eyes and looked at him, still sad and guilty, but Tails simply smiled at her and rubbed her cheek gently, "Sadness is not suits you." He said in a joking manner, by trying to cheer her up, "Cheer up.", Fluttershy smiled and giggled nicely, this implying that she feels good. Tals' smiled grew wider, before he picked her up into his arms, and carried her in a bridal style.

"That's much better." He said kindly, what prompted Fluttershy to giggle again. Though, then she felt herself bad, and moaned because of a headache, and closed her eyes as she held her head still on Tails' shoulder. Tails grew worried again, and carried her to their room, "Listen, maybe I should call the doctor?" He asked, "It might be serious…"

"Miles, please…" Fluttershy interrupted him, "... It's just… *sigh*... I had this before… This is a simple fatigue…" She then opened her eyes and looked into his, "I'll be better when I'll get rest…" She said. Tails decided to agree with her, because when he's getting back overworked from his workshop, he says the same thing, despite her worries. When he entered their room, he walked over to their bed and laid her down. He then sat down beside her and started to rub her head gently, thus soothing her and lulling. Fluttershy smiled happily on his touches, as she loved when he's doing this, and then she closed her eyes and uttered sleepy sigh, as she started slowly drifting into sleep.

"Will you stay tonight?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid no…" Tails whispered back as he leaned down over her ear, "I still have a lot of work to do, but don't worry. When I come back, you will not even notice my absence." He then kissed her cheek, "Good night.", Fluttershy laid more comfortably and rested her head on the pillow and she uttered a sleepy moan. She quickly drifted to sleep. Tails was still sitting here and watching the sight of his sleeping girlfriend, as she looked so peaceful and beautiful, that he didn't want to leave. But alas, he's still have a lot of work to do, so after a few minutes, he covered his girl with a blanket and stood up. He headed to the exit, but stopped in the doorway, and looked around to take another look on sleeping Fluttershy. He smiled warmly, and closed the door. Sighing, he headed back to his workshop to continue the work on his project.

 **The next morning.**

The rooster crowed over the Ponyville subs and his screams flew over the area of Tails' "small" workshop. In fat his workshop was a one floor building, made of woods, with one basement floor, and one ordinary floor. Inside of the building, you can see our genius twin-tailed fox-boy is sleeping right on the top of his desk. Yes he fell asleep right in the time of working. Surprisingly enough, he had a happy smile on his face, and it might pointing out on a good dream. Though, soon when the sound of rooster's crow bursted inside his workshop, he cringed and mmm's lazily as he didn't really want to get up. His eyes then opened slowly and his eyebrows formed a frown, when he saw that he fell asleep on the top of his desk. He then rose into a sitting position, and looked around his workshop, by still having a sleepy look on his face, and then he yawned. As he finished with yawning, he grabbed his head and shook it lightly in disappointment.

"Ugh… Fluttershy is going to kill me…" He said to himself, somehow annoyed that he fell asleep not in the place where he must be. Though now he have nothing to do, and stood up from his chair. He then did a light workout to finally wake up, and then, when he felt recovered after sleep, he went for the exit of his workshop. When he left his workshop, he walked over to his girlfriend's house with a happy smile on his face, but when he reached the entrance door, he stopped dead and his eyes grew wide, when he saw that the entrance door was wide opened. That was a very bad sign, because Fluttershy never leaves the door opened. He then ran inside the house and looked around. Surprisingly for him, the house was in a perfect order. The things were on the places where they need to be, and there was no traces of crimes.

"Fluttershy?" He called out to her, as he thought that it might be Møbius who might have kidnap her "Fluttershy?!" He called out, but got no response for a bit. Tails then decided to run towards her room and noticed the door was slightly cracked open as he ran in. "Fluttershy?!" He called as he looked around. He then notice Fluttershy who was resting in her bed but was anything but asleep. She then looked as she covered herself with the blanket and looked at Tails.

"Miles, what's the matter?" She asked as she saw the look on his face, "You look like someone spooked you.", Tails simply nodded as he sat down on the bed sighing a bit in relief and then taking her hand in his, "Flutters, are you okay?" He asked, in a worrying tone in his voice, on what Fluttershy just nodded as her eyes grew wide, "Yes?" She said simply, "And you? I mean… I don't really like your behavior…"

"I know, it may sounds strange, but I thought that someone kidnapped you…" Tails said, prompting his girl to gasp, "I walked here from the workshop, and I saw that the door opened…" Fluttershy formed a questioning look on her face, "... and because everything remained on its places, I thought that the one who did it, actually got you, and…"

"Wait…" Fluttershy interrupted him, "Did you just say, that you walked here from your workshop? Did you fall asleep in your workshop again?", hearing her question, Tails sighed and narrowed his eyes, as he hunched, "Yes…" He said simply, "I was working so hard, that I lost a count of time and… you know.", Fluttershy sighed in response and placed her both hands on his shoulders, "Miles, I think we already discussed this." She said as she sounded soft as she moved closer to him.

"I know…" Tails answered, "I was just… *smiles*... very excited.", Fluttershy smiled at him in response, and then Tails simply hugged her and held her closer, "How do you feel?" He asked softly.

"Much better." Fluttershy answered lovingly, "Thank you very much, for asking.", she then blushed, "M-Miles… um… You don't mind to make some breakfast, while I take quick bath?", Her words caused wide eyes on Tails' face, but then he smirked at her devilishly and pulled the covers out from above her.

Fluttershy just blushed to the point where her yellow sun face turned to that of the color of the sun when its setting. Even though she was in a bra and a pair of panties she couldn't help but attempt to cover herself. However before she could speak Tails just kissed her on the lips passionately for a second. "Why take a bath... Your already as clean as it is... in fact maybe a bit to clean." He said in a small sexy tone.

Normally for Fluttershy this type of teasing would've not only made her embarrassed or a bit uncomfortable with most males... however when it was with Tails she felt safe cause she knew she could trust Tails and she and him both loved each other very much. She then lets out a giggle as she boops her nose. "Miles you fool... I need to take a bath cause I am very much filthy...however." She said with a huge smile on her face as she looked over Tails and could see so many dirt stains, a bit of oil, and bit of grease all over his clothes and on his face. "It seems your a bit dirty yourself."

She then smiled as they rolled over with her on top of him. She then stood on her knees as she rubbed her twin tailed kinsue cheek with her left hand as her other hand started going down his chest. Miles was a bit surprised by how easy it was for her to flip him over, but smiled as he was about reach for her breasts but Fluttershy slapped his hand a bit. "No Miles. Not yet Foxy boy... Look at these clothes of yours."

She then moved her right hand back in position as she started to slowly lift his shirt off. "This shirt for example is dirty" After his face vanished out of sign for a bit and reappeared Fluttershy smiled as she tossed his shirt to who knows where. "That is dirty." She says as she then moved down to his brown pants as she unbuttoned and started sliding them down his legs. After the pants fully slide down leaving only his boxers to be the last piece on him. Fluttershy and Tails then both blushed as they looked at each other. Though as Fluttershy reached down for his boxers Tails used this to move behind her back to find the strap to her bra as he unclipped it allowing it to fall off on his face blinding him for a bit.

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle a bit but also blush more as she moved the garment off Miles eye sight while the other one covered her exposed breasts. The two smiled as they knew there was only one garment before the two were just brand naked.

"Miles..." Was the only thing Fluttershy could say before he pulled her in for another kiss. The two kissed each other for a bit as he stood up with holding her close. The two as they kissed lower their hands to each others last garment. Tails then started pulling Fluttershy's panties down to where they slid off on their own. The same was said as Fluttershy removed Tails boxers. The two then kicked the garments away before pulling away from the kiss. As they stood their Tails then wrapped his arms around Fluttershy with a smile on his face. "Well since you seem to think I'm so filthy and you wish to take a bath. Maybe I could join you?" he suggested

Fluttershy just giggled as he boops his nose. "Alright Miles... since I don't seem to have a choice... But please... be gentle ok?" She asks shyishly. Tails smiled and nuzzles her cheek before looking back. "I promise I will be gentle." He then carried her to the bathroom as the two smiled getting ready to enjoy a nice warm bath together. Though, when Tails opened the bathroom door, and entered inside, they saw a terrified Angel who was hiding under the bathtub. The bunny was literally shivering in fear like a refrigerator. The two formed worrying looks on their faces, and then Tails returned Fluttershy back on the ground and she walked over to her bunny pet.

"Angel." She called him out softly, but seeing her, the bunny backed away and his shivers grew stronger, "Angel… Don't be scared." Fluttershy continued to soothe him, "It's okay. Tell me, who spoked you?" She then reached her hand to him, but the bunny simply ran off. When he disappeared through the exit door, the two looked at each other questioningly, and worryingly, as they thought that it might have the connection with the opened main door. Tails then looked at Fluttershy and walked over to her.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, but the pegasi-girl was hopeless to give him an answer, "I don't know." She said. The two looked back at the exit door as they started to thinking about Angel's behavior.

 **30 minutes later.**

We see the two downstairs already cleaned and dried, as Tails is done making breakfast for the them while Fluttershy feed the animals, but Angel just went and chowed down without giving his usual resistance to the food. This of course made Fluttershy curious not because he was eating, but it looked like he was trying to get away as fast as possible cause the minute Angel was done he ran underneath the couch and stayed there scared. Tails set two plates of breakfast on the table. As Fluttershy gets to the table she turns to the couch thinking about Angel. Tails just looked at his plate.

"Still afraid?" He asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Yes… I'm really concerned. Maybe I should take him to see the vet to see what's troubling him." She said as she took her seat. "Meh. I think it was a bad dream that got him was all. Besides I don't know if vets deal with pet fears." He said. Fluttershy sighed before taking a bite of the pancakes Tails made. "Yeah you're probably right Miles." She said. Tails then looked up to see Fluttershy couldn't help but worry. Tails then set his fork down and smirked.

"Here I have an idea. Since we aren't too busy today why don't we head out for a walk in the forest. It doesn't hurt to go for a walk sometimes." He suggested. Fluttershy looks up and at first doesn't know what to say, but then smiles and nods. "Sure I don't mind a nice walk, but what about the timberwolves?" She asked. Tails then winked. "Oh please those things will think twice before messing with me." He said as he pulled out his buster cannon. Fluttershy just shakes her head at Tails optimism. After cleaning up the two then headed out for a walk in the forest. Throughout the entire time it was a nice sight for them as they felt the nice breeze blow through the forest and haven't had any sight of a timberwolf which was good for them because they'd rather not be disturbed. After a nice walk through the forest the two were just returning to the cottage as the sun was going down.

However as they approached Fluttershy then groaned again as she held her head and almost fell on her face. Tails then went wide eyed as he caught her. Fluttershy moans. "Fluttershy are you alright?" Tails asked with concern. Fluttershy just moaned. "I'm sorry… I just… feel so weak right now Miles." She said. Tails after hearing that picks his girl up again and brings her inside. In Fluttershy's room Tails was taking the plate that contained dinner for her as he turned to her. "Is there anything else you need Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy smiled. "I just need rest Miles. That's all." She said. Tails nodded. "Ok." He said as he placed the plate down on a counter and was about to join her, but that's when an alarm went off on his watch. He then just growled in annoyance, " _Oh come on…"_ He then turned to her.

"I'm sorry Flutters but…" He silenced himself, when Fluttershy simply brought her head up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's alright, Miles. I know you have work to do. Go on." Tails though gave a concerned look showing he didn't want to leave her, but Fluttershy smiled. "Miles, please… Don't worry about me… I'll be fine... I was fine today, and I'll be fine tomorrow." She said. Tails then nodded and then got up and started walking towards the door. Though before exiting the room he turns back to Fluttershy over his right shoulder. "I'll… be in the workshop… Let me know if you need anything, ok?" He said as he tried to give a smile. Fluttershy smiles and nods before laying down on the bed and rested nice and easy. Tails though sighed and gave a concerned look. It was the second time when she felt sick, and he didn't really want to leave her just like that, but he have no choice if he wanted to finish his project. He then turned off the light, and closed the door, as he left his girl with her beauty sleep. After he closed the door, his face turned to sad and depressed, as he didn't know what to do, or if there was anything he could do. On one hand, he could call the doctor, but she might think that he's overprotective. He then decided that it was just fatigue again, or nerves. Sighing, Tails headed out to his workshop.

 **That night.**

In the middle of the night, you might see Tails fell asleep on the top of his desk just like one night before. He could be seen smiling, and moaning in his sleep, as he might saw a dream about… something good. His workshop was quiet and peaceful, before his door opened wide and his uttered loud creak. This creek was enough to Tails opened his eyes wide and shouted in suddenness, as he sharply took a sitting position.

"GAH!" He shouted, "I am not sleeping!", He then fell silent and looked around his workshop as he figured out that he fell asleep on his working place again, and frowned in annoyance. He smacked his face and growled, "Oh sweet balls of Chaos god! ARGH!" He grumbled, obviously displeased with this fact. He then looked up on his watch, to figure out what time is it. His watch displays 1:59 am, what prompted him to smile, "Oh, it's not too late still… Hehe…" He said to himself, before he stood up, and adjusted his clothing, "I'm coming, honey." He said, before he turned to the door, and headed to the house. When he walked out of his workshop, he closed the door and locked it. He smiled to himself, before he turned to the entrance door to the cottage, but gasped in fear when he heard the extraneous sounds as if someone is looking for something inside the cottage. Tails didn't think long as he guessed that it might be someone of the Mobian criminals who want to get him and the others. He then took out his arm cannon, and ran inside the house, fearing for Fluttershy's safety. When he found himself inside the living room, he saw that the door to Fluttershy's room was wide opened and his eyes went wide in fear, as his mind came up with thoughts about what might happen. He was ready to ran to her room, but suddenly he heard the sounds coming out of the kitchen. He guessed that these pals who might kidnap her are still here, and she might still be here. He then switched his cannon to the battle mode, and walked over to the kitchen, by moving slowly and carefully. When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he hid behind the corner, like a policeman, and took one deep breath. He then comes out and points it.

"Alright pal. Snack times over. Come out and I may let you off easy." He said with a brutal roar. That's when he could only see a silhouette of ears perk up above the fridge door before whatever it was threw something at him to which it splat in his face. He then cleaned it off real quick, but that's when whoever it was came out of nowhere and attacked him. Tails tried to shake it off as they tussled knocked over a few things in the house. Thought the minute he got whoever off him Tails pointed his gun upward.

"Ok lets see who mystery man is?" He said as he fired small spheres up so that they wouldn't break or destroy anything, but lit the room up however the intruder dove for cover not wanting to be seen, but Tails noticed the couch move and smirked. The light dimmed as he approached the couch. "Gotcha." He said. Though that's when the creature jumped up onto the roof and then turned to Tails as he could get a good look at the eyes and see a red outline. That's when the creature jumped at Tails and bashed him as he sent him crashing into the living room. Tails hit the floor hard, and his head crashed on the couch. The hit was hard enough to Tails lost his conscious. He was just lying there on the floor unconsciousness, and defeated, as his head had a small blood wound. The creature landed beside and approached Tails, still being silent. It slowly tiptoed over to him, with its feminine legs shone exposed like the sky itself. It then sat down beside him, and gave a devilish smirk. But instead of delivering the final blow it took its arms gently on his cheeks and approached his face. It then gave him a tender kiss on the face, before it hissed and fled out the door.

 **To be continued**


	25. Tail of a bat Part 2

****A Tail of A Bat PT2****

 **Next morning.**

The Rooster's crowing rocked inside Fluttershy's living room, where Tails was still knocked out and lying on the floor. However, soon he slowly started to awaken when he felt his shoulders being shook. He then heard a voice that sounded familiar, "M-Miles… Miles… wake up… please…", The voice helped him to return to his senses, and then he opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Fluttershy's turquoise eyes and her worried look on her face. Tails then grabbed his head as he felt strong pain, and with her help, he raised himself to a sitting position.

"Oww…. Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy then gave a look as she was about to cry as she embraced Tails keeping him close to her. Tails though surprised by these events, but then just smiled as he embraced his girl. This went on for a few seconds before Fluttershy relieved herself a bit to speak. "Oh Miles you scared me… I found you down here unconscious. I got so worried when you wouldn't respond." She said as she sounded worried. Tails' smile faded a bit as his ears lowered and he gave a look of shame thinking it was bad for him making his girl worry so much he then brushed her mane.

"Hey Flutters… I'm sorry I scared you… I didn't meant to." He said. Fluttershy just smiled. "It's ok Miles I'm not mad about that… though I am curious… what were u doing down here anyhow… and why is my living room a mess?" She asked as she waved her hand around the room. Tails looked around for a bit and was trying to think about what happened and then recalled the events of last night.

He then turned to Fluttershy and spoke. "Ok to put the story short someone or rather something broke in here last night." He said. Fluttershy went wide eyed as she squeaked out. "What?" Tails though was in a stern thinking face as he thought. "I don't know how it got in… or what it even was to be honest." He then tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling. "All I can remember was its eye color, but that's all… It was probably something that came from the forest. Either way it caught me off guard and I'm guessing it must've fled considering that we're still alive and the cottage is in place." He said. He then turned to her. "I guess it was just scavenging for food cause I found it in the kitchen eating. Nothing more. Though it did attack me, but i suspect it was more cause I had a blaster pointed at it and it saw me as a threat." He said as his voice sounded worried and scared, "But the main thing is… this something tried to get you…" Fluttershy gasped, "I remember that I saw the door to our room was wide opened.", Fluttershy couldn't believe in what he said. Someone tried to get her, and she didn't even hear that. She then looked around the living room and started to shiver like a refrigerator. Tails simply held her closer to him, as he thought that his presence here might help, but it didn't actually help, because Fluttershy continued to shiver by burying herself deeper into his arms.

"M-M-M-M-Miles… I.. I… *gulp*... I d-d-d-didn't hear… any-thing…" She muttered, "Why s-s-s-someone… needed… me…"

"I wish I could know the answer…" Tails said softly, before he looked at her, "Hey, look... " Fluttershy looked up at him, "The project could wait for later. Screw it. I'll leave with you tonight.", Tails then smiled, "If someone is haunting us, we need to get it.", Fluttershy stopped shivering and rose into sitting position, and looking into his eyes, "Are you sure?" She asked, "You were working on this project so long…"

"Like I said…" Tails interrupted her as he smirked, "... it can wait. I have more important stuffs right now.", He then hugged her tightly, and held her closer, while his eyes closed, "To catch the one who tried to attack me and my girl.", Fluttershy's smile shone brightly on her lips, as she cuddled to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and mmm'd softly. Somewhere deep inside her mind, she actually wished for Tails stopped working on his new computer project, and spent more time with her, and that's why she felt herself so happy. The two were sitting on the floor in each other's arms for quite long.

 **Later that day.**

One lovely couple was walking together and relaxing in each other's company. They held their leisure way through the green forest. Fluttershy was walking a little forward, as she wore a happy smile on her face and enjoyed the chirping of the birds. Sometimes she couldn't help, but giggled, unable to hold her emotions back. But her boyfriend, who was walking behind her, somehow didn't share her optimism, as his head was down, and his eyes fixed on the road. His face wore a concerned look, as he was still thinking about what happened tonight. Who was that? Why did it need them? Why Fluttershy didn't hear anything, when this someone opened the door to her room? He tried to get rid of these thoughts, but he failed to be positive and happy, as the thoughts about this night didn't leave him alone.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy stopped her walking and took a deep breath to enjoy the fresh forest air. She then exiled the air, and closed her eyes in pleasure. She then opened her eyes and looked back to her boyfriend. She then appeared a questioning look on her face, when she saw his moral state and sighed deeply, knowing that the walking doesn't helping. She then became sad and walked over to him. When the gap between the two disappeared, Fluttershy placed both hands on Tails' shoulders, when prompted him to look into her eyes. He saw how concerned and worried she was, and he shared her feeling, though he also knew that she concerned for his moral state right now.

"Miles…" Fluttershy spoke tenderly, "Please… I'm here with you, and nothing is happening with me. See?... *smiles*... Please, don't be so worried.", Tails just turned his eyes to the left, by trying to avoid of meeting with her eyes, "How can I be not worried, if I know that someone wanted to attack you last night?" He asked as he sounded very depressed. Fluttershy took his cheek and turn his face to see his eyes better, "Miles…" She called him out again. He simply turned his eyes at her. He could see her looking at him with a smile of kindness, and knew that she's trying to cheer him up. He couldn't help, but smiled in return. This way of cheering him up have always worked. She then spoke. "I know you are concerned and I appreciate it, but if something did get in last night then we'll be ready for it right?" She asked. Though Tails didn't respond for a bit. Fluttershy thought again to try and make him feel better since the tactic wasn't working. Then she got an idea "Miles?" Fluttershy asked. Tails turned to her. "Do you want to go for a bit of a flight?" Tails then got curious by her request. Fluttershy then turned away and just gave a shy look. "I just thought that… well you seem to stuck on what happened last night… That maybe we could unwind a bit if we went for a nice peaceful flight." She said. Tails gave it a thought and then smiled. "Sure Fluttershy. Why not?" He said.

Fluttershy gave a wide smile. The two were flying through the skies with wings flapping and the twintails whirling in the skies. The two smiled as they flew around enjoying the nice breeze blowing by them. The smiles on their faces grew wider and wider as far as the two were flying. Tails felt much better now, than before and added some speed in his flight, as he grabbed Fluttershy's arm. She giggled nicely as she realized that her tactics worked and accelerated as well. The two enjoyed their flight for some time before they landed on the top of the cloud. Tails collapsed on the cloud happily and ah'd in satisfaction. He felt himself much better now. He then looked up at Fluttershy who was sitting next to him, and smiling. "Well?" She asked expecting an answer.

"Alright. You were right. I really needed that." He said as he stretched. "Thanks Flutters." Fluttershy smiled. "Oh it was no problem. I'm just glad you got to relax." She said as she looked at the blue sky. The two then turned to each other and smiled. Tails then was bringing his hands to hers. The couple's moment however was interrupted by someone screaming. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STAND?!" The two looked over the cloud at the market area of ponyville and Fluttershy turned to Tails. "What do you suppose that was about?" She asked. Tails gave a stern look as he turns to Fluttershy. "I'm not sure." He said. He then turns to the market place. "Let's go check it out." He suggested. Fluttershy nods as they dive down to the markets and land. They are then stunned to see that the entire area is decimated with boxes and supplies are all over the place. Ponies were all around stunned by what was going on. Tails then approached one.

"Excuse me." He said. The pony turns to face Tails. "Can you tell me what happened here?" The pony then held his hand behind his head. "Beats me pal. All I can say is that someone came by wrecked my stand, stole my fruit, and left it like this." He said. Tails gave this a thought and then he and Fluttershy decided to split up to ask others what occurred. They all said the same exact thing and the two came back to compare. "So the same with you Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Yes. Fruit was stolen and the stand was destroyed." Tails then put his hand under his chin to think. " _What is going on here? This can't be a coincidence… but whoever is behind it seems to be only interested in the fruit."_ He continued to think as Fluttershy looked at him worried because she knew the meaning of this face.

"Miles, no…" She said, what caused him to look at her questioningly, "No. You promised me, remember?", Tails then sighed as he remembered what he promised this morning about him to stay with her tonight. He dove deep into his train of thoughts and started to debate himself as he didn't actually know what to do now. He couldn't leave these people alone, but he also couldn't leave his beloved girlfriend alone. But soon, out genius got the idea sign in his mind and widened his eyes as he figured out of what he should do exactly. He then formed a sly grin and looked inside his girlfriend's eyes, what prompted her to look at him questioningly.

"Um… Miles?" She asked him, wondering about what he's up to, but soon, his face switched to devilish smirk, as he held his girl closer and nudged his eyebrows up and down. Only now, Fluttershy realized that he's meaning, that he's going to take her with him and that's the idea she didn't like.

"No… No, I... No…" She tried to talk him off, and even opened her wings, but Tails simply wrapped his arms around her and held her closer with a tight grip from which Fluttershy was unable to get out, "No. No. No. No…"

 **Later that night.**

Tails was up on a roof as he was looking around with a scope to trying to scout things out from above. He was wearing a deadly serious look on his face and holding the binocular next to his eyes and looking through it in a search of the creature about which the ponies were talking today. Fluttershy was sitting next to him with a pretty weary and sleepy expression on her face. The two were dressed in a black special outfit. Fluttershy yawned quietly, and rubbed her eyes, by trying to keep herself in conscious, and then she looked at Tails and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Miles…" She spoke, a sleepy tone in her voice, "Can you remind me, why did you take me on this… well… mission…", Hearing her voice, Tails lowered his binocular and looked at her with a smirk, "Because I gave you a promise that we will spent this night together." He said as he winked at her, "I know you're tired, but look at it another way.", He sat closer to her and hugged her around her waist, "You and I together in the open air. The stars and Luna shining in the sky, and I catch a dangerous criminal, in the company of my girlfriend. Don't you think it's romantic?" He asked with a slight sarcasm, by trying to raise his girlfriend's mood. However, Fluttershy simply gave him a disapproving smirk, and gave him a flick on the forehead. This prompted Tails to chuckle slightly, and then he sighed deeply, before he looked inside her eyes again. He smiled and placed a finger on her chin.

"Hey, I gave you a promise, and I must to fitful this promise." He said. Fluttershy then lifted up her left eyebrow and smirked more, "To be honest, I imagined this night quite different." She said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice, "But whatever you choose.. *sigh*... I'm okay with that.", Tails winked at her once again, and nodded, before Fluttershy threw her eyes toward Rarity's sofa, "But can you tell me, why did you borrowed this sofa from Rarity?" She asked as she became confused, "This is just in the case if you'll get yourself tired again, so…" Tails said as he opened up his left arm and shrugged, "If you want to get some sleep, you could do it here, and not in the house where this someone might get at first place."

Fluttershy sighed again, and smiled at him as she nodded, "Okay." She said, as he voce filled with a slight enthusiasm, "If you say so…" She then peeked her head and looked down on the street as she took her own binocular. Tails chuckled over her behavior, before he took his own binocular and looked through it on the street. The two resumed their long long examination of the street. For the next hour, their observation of the street continued in a complete silence as the two were waiting for at least one sign of the appearance of this creature. But unfortunately for them two, this something didn't appear, and didn't even show any clue of its presence. After the time, Tails got bored because of this and sighed deeply as he lowered his binocular and narrowed his eyes.

"It's starting to annoy, don't you think?" He asked Fluttershy, as he grew worried because he thought that they're wasting their time, "Maybe this creature is somewhere else?", But nobody answered to him, much to his eyes went wide. However, when he looked at his girlfriend, he melted into smile, as he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully and having a smile on her face. Tails shook his head, before he picked her up into his arms and carried her toward the sofa. He then placed his girlfriend on the top of Rarity's sofa and brushed her hair, before he returned back to his position. He took his binocular, and looked on the street through it, but what he didn't see, that Fluttershy's wings started to change its form slowly.

Tails' attention now fully concentrated on the street as he tried to see through his binocular on where this thing is. He saw a few stands with apples on the top of it, but no signs of any extra movement from any extra person. He tried to see through the buildings background but soon he got bored, and decided to see what his friends are doing. He threw his binocular on Rainbow Dash's house, and saw some lights over there. He guessed that it was a kitchen, and what he saw Shadow was washing the dishes and wore a kitchen apron pink in color. He could see a smile on Shadow's face, and guessed that beside the apron he wore nothing. Soon he spotted Rainbow Dash who walked over to him from behind, who was exposed as a bright blue sky, and wrapped her arms around Shadow's chest. Tails then raised his eyes from the binocular, and blinked, as he tried to wrap his mind up around what he just saw. He then shook his head hard, and looked through the binocular again, as he wanted to know how this show is going to end. But simply saw Shadow said something to Dash, what prompted her to giggle. And then he saw how Dash looked lovingly at Shadow and walked away in a supermodel gait. Shadow was staring at her with a rape-face, however, soon, his eyebrows arched to a deep frown and then he looked out of the window and looked directly at Tails. The fox-guy became puzzled by this.

"Huh?" He asked himself confused, staring right at Shadow's eyes, but when he removed the binocular, he saw that Shadow was sanding right in front of him with a deep frown on his face, and glaring at Tails. This was enough to Tails gasped in fear and smiled at Shadow nervously. He then giggled quietly, not wanting to wake Fluttershy up.

"Hehehe… Hey Shadow…" He said almost in a whisper, "What a nice surprise.", Shadow then jabbed his finger into Tails' nose, "May I ask, what are you doing in here?" He asked sternly. Tails gulped deeply as he formed a nervous grin, "I… I was looking if everything's fine…" He said nervously, "It's not what you're thinking… I swear…", Shadow wanted to punch him on the face for his watching, but he decided to shrug it off at this time and simply gave him a warning gesture, "If you do it once again, you'll know what I mean by "Ultimate Power"…", Tails gulped again and nodded nervously, thus letting him know that it was an accident. Shadow then disappeared with a bright flash of light. Tails sighed in relief.

"Phew…" He said as he wiped his forehead, "That was close…" He said to himself, before he resumed his observation through the binocular. He then turned his attention to carousel boutique, where Silver and Rarity were in the bed, and enjoyed each other's company. He saw that Rarity was sleeping on Silver's chest, while the Mobian was reading some book. Tails chuckled over this, and turned his attention to the next object. When he looked inside Sugarcube corner, he gasped in suddenness, when he saw what Manic and Pinkie Pie are doing. He saw Manic is lying on the bed with a smirk on his face, and Pinkie is standing on the top of the bed, and showing her private dance abilities, by being only in underwear. Tails then lowered the binocular, and grabbed his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what he just saw.

"Man… I knew that Pinkie is crazy, but… I never knew that she can do that…" He said to himself, before he shook his head hard. He then looked on the town through the binocular again, and this time his goal was inside the Golden Oaks library, where Twilight and Sonic were. He then widened his eyes when he saw that Sonic and Twilight are doing the same thing that Manic and Pinkie are doing. Though, at this time, Twilight was lying on the bed, in a seductive pose, and dressed in her purple night robe, while Sonic was doing the private dance for her. Tails' eyes went wide when he saw this, but soon, he appeared the devilish grin on his face as he came up with a genius plan of pranking.

"Oh, Sonic... " He said, as he lowered his binocular and took out his communicator, as he started to text the message, "Next time when you doing the private dance for your wife, you better close your the window curtains." He said as he finished texting the message, and sent it to Sonic. He then nodded to himself, and looked at Twilight and Sonic through the binocular again, to see their reaction. He saw that Sonic was still dancing a striptease for Twilight, though, soon he stopped doing this, by leaving only in his trunks, and they both made their eyes wide, when the notification came on Sonic's communicator. Sonic then took the device, and sat next to Twilight, who sat closer to him, as they both started to read the message. However, soon their eyes went wide as they finished with reading the message and formed a dumbfounded looks on their faces and looked up directly at Tails' binocular. But the fox-guy simply grinned devilishly and chuckled like villain, as he showed thumb up. Next thing that he saw is Twilight shrieked in embarrassment, and covered herself, while Sonic ran over to the window, and shut the window curtains. Tails just laughed over their behavior, as he loved to make some pranks on Sonic, and then he shook his head and sighed deeply in relief. He then formed a serious look on his face and looked on the stands through his binocular, and tried to see if this creature appeared. But all he saw was a quiet night street without even a single soul outside. He then sighed as he started to think that he's just wasting his time, and placed his binocular down.

"Oh, man…" He muttered as he was annoyed somehow, "How long should I sit here before this trigger will appear?... *sigh*... It's totally worthless... " He then decided to switch off the mission, and stood up. He turned to the sofa, where his girl was sleeping, but he widened his eyes when he saw that she wasn't here. The sofa was standing empty, and he even noticed the pieces of Fluttershy's cloths lying ripped off. He gasped in fear as he ran over the opposite side of the roof, and looked down to see where his girlfriend was.

"Fluttershy?" He called her out, before he looked up into the skies, thinking that she just flew back home, "Fluttershy?", Though, before he figured out about her fate, he heard the noise on the side where the fruit stands were. He then ran over there, and looked at it through the binocular, but this time he saw someone's dark silhouette is moving on the building's shadows. Tails formed a death glare as he realized that this someone might have took Fluttershy while he was busy with the observation of the street, and then he threw off the binocular. He then took out his arm cannon, and jumped down from the roof to stop this something and to save his girl. When he landed on the ground he saw nothing but darkness, and the moon and the stars were the only source of light here. He saw the shadow is rushing from one stand to another, and gritted his teeth, as he took an aim at this creature, and was ready to made a shot. However, the shadow was moving too fast for, and Tails realized, that he have to come as closer if he want to see who it is.

As Tails approached he called out to the thing. "Ok you. You have 3 seconds to step out or you're going to get a rush of Electricity." He said. The creature then turned to him and hissed at him before something came right at Tails. However Tails dodged out of the way and saw the creature try and make a break for it. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He exclaimed before he started running after it. They ran by stands as this creature was trying to take every chance it had to lose Tails. Tails however was quick on its heels as they passed by stand after stand, but that's when the creature started to get away , but that's when Tails fired in front of the creature to make it blind and that's when it crashed into a few barrels and tumbled for a bit. Dust had covered the area as Tails stopped and pointed his blaster. "No more running… Come out now."

As the dust settles the creature started to get up with its back turned. Tails had his blaster still pointed, but as he looked he started to give a weird look thinking something wasn't right. Though that's when he started seeing what looked like a pony though as he looked he could see the wings were not like regular pony standards, but looked like bat wings. Though that's when he went wide eyed not because of the appearance, but because he had an idea who it was. That's when the pony turned around to reveal its face with red eyes and fangs. It was Fluttershy out there exposed as the light side of the moon, but she looked different. Besides the wings, her eyes were glowing a dark red, her fur and mane was a dark gray color, and she now had fangs. Tails, though, for a minute could not even move any part of his body, but then spoke. "F….F...Fluttershy? Is that you?" He asked. Fluttershy though just hissed as she tackled him. They both crashed into a stand but Fluttershy was on top of Tails as he looked at her. "Fluttershy! Please don't!" He said trying to get through to her. The Fluttershy hissed for a bit, but looked at him and almost gave a concerned look, and rubbed her nose onto his. She then got off him and took to the sky. Tails got up and looked to where she was heading. "Fluttershy wait!" He called out, but Fluttershy was already gone in the night sky. Tails stood there for a bit bewildered by what just occurred. " _F...Fluttershy… it can't be…. But yet it makes sense… It explains why the door was open… why Fluttershy didn't hear anything go into her room cause she was in there and left the room… but… why her?... why is she doing this… why is she like this…."_ He then looks forward and grunts as he takes to the air. " _I'll find out soon enough"_

 **Following Morning**

Tails landed down at the cottage and was about to head through to get to the workshop to grab some tracking gear, but just before he managed to open the front door, he heard the door of the cottage and looked around over his shoulder. He saw a very much upset Fluttershy is walking over to him, dressed in a robe and slippers.

"Miles?" She asked, prompting Tails to went wide eyed and froze dead. Fluttershy ran up to him and hugged him tightly, though, Tails was too shocked to take her embrace as he usually takes it, "Oh, Miles... Why did you drop me here? When i awoke I found myself here in the cottage." She then looked up into his eyes with a sad look on her face, "What happened there?" She asked quietly. Tails was still too shocked to answering her, and soon he sighed deeply and his eyes switched to sad as he took her hands gently, thus confusing her. Fluttershy lifted her eyebrow in question.

"Miles?" She asked him carefully.

"Fluttershy." Tails spoke slowly, "I want to tell you one very important thing." He said, "Can you give me the promise that you'll listen to everything I say?", Fluttershy nodded to him with a smile, "Of course." She said confidently, "I give you the promise. What is it?", Tails then led her to their house, "Let's go inside." He said. Fluttershy followed him simply as she knew that when he's like this, then something bad have happened. She then formed a sad look on her face, by worrying for her boyfriend, and her mind started to come up with a thoughts about why he's acting himself like that. As they entered inside, Tails used one of his tails to close the door firmly, and then he motioned Fluttershy to sit on the couch in the living room. Fluttershy nodded with a smile and did what he asked for. As she sat down, Tails decided to take a deep breath to cool down his nerves and looked at her up as he took all his courage. He knew that what he's going to say will be shocking for her, but he also knew that he must say it. She must know what is happening to her. He then formed a concerned look on his face, and walked over to her. He sat down next to Fluttershy and took her hand as he squeezed it gently.

"Fluttershy…" He started, feeling a strong hint of nervousness before what he need to say, "The thing is that… This… thing… That attacked me, and got in to your house… I figured out of what it is…", Fluttershy smiled, "Really?" She asked with her voice is full of enthusiasm, "And you stopped it?"

"No…" Tails answered, what prompted Fluttershy to wipe off her smile, and give a questioning look, "It managed to escape… But now I… I know who it was... ", He then looked into her eyes, "It was like a… like a vampire…", Fluttershy gasped, "But a very strange vampire… It seemed... " He then formed a dumbfounded look, "A fruit vampire…" He then looked forward and frowned, "A fruit vampire. A Fruit vampire! In the name of Chaos gods! It makes absolutely no sense…" He then widened his eyes as he remembered that his beloved girl is still here and looked at her. He saw how confused she was because of his behavior.

"Ummm… Miles, are you okay?" She asked him, thinking that he was slightly mad, but Tails simply took a deep breath, and cool down, before he returned his gaze back on his girl, "Yes, it's just… *sigh*... Fluttershy…" He became sad and sat closer to her as he took both of her hands, "I tracked this creature down, and now I know where this thing is…" Fluttershy gasped in excitement, "You did?" She asked, "Where? Where does it hide?"

On this Tails said nothing and just spread his arms, thus hinting that their house is the residence of the fruit vampire. Fluttershy looked at him questioningly at first, as she thought that this gesture means that he doesn't know where it is, but when she realized what he means exactly, she gasped in fear and looked around her living room. She then started to shiver like a refrigerator and formed a scared look on her face, as she curled up, and wrapped her arms around her legs, thinking that this thing is watching her now. Though, She then looked at her boyfriend who was still looking at her sadly and with concern, as if trying to let her know that he's here, but this look also have some nervousness. She realized what this nervousness means, and gasped deeply in a fright. She uncurled herself and backed away from him, as if she guessed what he's going to say.

"No…" She muttered as she shook her head hard, "No… No. Nonononononono…", Tails just sighed over her reaction, as his eyes narrowed, and then he stood up, before finishing his sentence, "I think I figured out why you didn't hear this thing when it get into your room." He said, but Fluttershy stood up simply and started to back away toward the wall, as she formed a sad look and even shed some tears, "No…" She cried, but Tails didn't stop here, as he started to walking over her, "Because you simply don't remember, that it was you who opened the door." He continued, "It was you who knocked me out on the kitchen. And it was you who attacked the stands with fruits." Soon Fluttershy bumped into the wall, while Tails stopped just a few inches away from her face, and took her cheek, "It was you that… Fruit Vampire… or something…", After he finished his sentence, Fluttershy was scared so much, that she couldn't hold herself in conscious anymore, and felt how her body stopped responding her mind signals. She felt weakness in her legs, and rolled her eyes as she uttered one gasp. Tails widened his eyes as he realized that she's fainting, and he caught her in his arms, before she lost her conscious. He was standing there with her in his arms, and looking at her with a concern.

"Fluttershy…" He called her out, and she heard him. She opened his eyes and looked up to see her boyfriend's cyan eyes who was staring at her with a concern and love, and smiled at him tenderly, "Miles…" She managed to say, before she fainted again. Tails was only about to sigh, and then he held his girl closer to him, and hugged her tightly. He started to brush her hair and looked out of the window, as if waiting on when the day's end.

 **Few hours later**

Tails was looking out the window while his girl slept peacefully on her bed. As Tails sat there he couldn't help but recall all the attacks that have occurred. He couldn't help but feel terrible thinking back to what happened. He then turns as he hears a bit of something thumping and sees Angel hopping into the room and turns to Fluttershy. He couldn't help but give a sad look. Tails then sighed. "I'm betting you found out first huh? That's why you were so scared of her before right?" He asked the bunny. Angel turned and nodded. "Well don't worry alright. No way am I letting this… "curse" stay with her. I'm going to figure out a way to save her. That's a promise." He said. Angel though sighed giving a "We're doomed." look on his face, what prompted Tails to shook his head and lowering his eyes. He then turned around and walked over to sleeping Fluttershy. As he approached Fluttershy started to awaken as she squinted her eyes. Tails then smiled as he spoke. "Well hello my beautiful buttershy. Have a good rest?" He asked teasing her a bit. Fluttershy though gasped in fear before hurting him, and backed away sharply. Tails' eyes widened, before he approached her closer, but Fluttershy stopped him as he was on a half way, by stretching her arms.

"No… Miles, no…" She said with some tremble in her voice, "Don't come closer…" She started to panting, "I… *pant*... I could hurt you… *pant*... That… thing… is in me… *pant*... I'm too dangerous f-for you to be around…", She muttered in a pitiful manner, as she tried to stay away from him as far as she could. If the window was opened, she'd fly out of the room to be as far from him as she only could so she could not bring any harm to him though Tails was trying to get near her. "Flutters… don't do it... please…" He said as he walked over and took her hands, "Let me help you." He said to her as he tried to get closer. She then stopped trying to back off as she went to hug Tails as she starts crying her eyes out. "M-Miles… I'm… I'm sorry… *sobs*... I didn't m-mean to..." She cried softly, but Tails simply held her closer, as he tried to comfort her. He hated when she's crying.

"It okay…" He said softly, as he started to sob as well, and then he looked at her and took her chin, what prompted her to open her eyes and to look at him, "You have nothing to apologize for. This was not your fault, hear me?" Fluttershy though shook her head. "Miles… It was me that attacked you don't you see… I don't wish to hurt you anymore." She said. Tails just shook his head. "Fluttershy just stop blaming yourself. Ok? I don't and will never blame you for this." He said "Now you listen alright. I will do everything in my power to free you from this, you hear me?" Fluttershy nodded simply as she sobbed once again, before she wiped her tears and smiled knowing her BF was here for her. Tails then walks her to his lab as he got a blood sample from her as he tried to find a cure though he had to figure out something fast before the transformation comes back.

After a few more hours as night was reaching nearer for them Tails kept on trying to find a cure though couldn't as he had a hard time trying to figure out the cure. "AHHHGH damn it, nothing is working!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Ummm Miles, I'm not feeling too good." She said placing her hand on her forehead, Tails jumped at this as he knew where this was going. "Uh Flutters maybe you should try and lie down, maybe get some rest?" He suggested though she nodded as she didn't want to. "Uh ok then, let's try and sit down over here." He took her hand and takes her to a table which had blueprints all over. Though as he was putting them away he heard Fluttershy grunting as she was holding one of her hands. "Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy then held her hands to her head. "M-Miles I can't stop it, get away quickly!" She let out an even fiercer growl in pain as she felt her teeth grow in her mouth and her wings start transforming. She then turned to Tails and gave the despair look like she was crying for help. Tails wanted to help, but then he saw her turn away as her mane and fur started to ruffle and turn a dark shade of gray.

Tails then walked over to her. "Fluttershy, please try to hold on. I just need a little more time before-" Though before Tails could finish that's when Fluttershy turned to him and gave a loud hiss. Tails then went wide eyed and backed up while Fluttershy looked down and gave an angry look as she then shredded her clothing off her as she was only in her undergarments. Tails then pulled out his arm cannon and pointed it at her before Fluttershy could finish what she was doing. "Fluttershy? Please… Stand down don't make me-" However Fluttershy just hissed as she tried to tackle him, but Tails dodged out of the way as she smacked into the table. She then stood up and hissed. "Need…. Fruit!" She said in a snarl, but that's when her nose twitched as she caught the whiff of something. She then turned and just like that bolted for the door. Tails tried to blast her to stun her, but just like that she was gone

Tails then felt himself take a seat as he was just like a freaked out man who just saw a monster beyond his imagination to which it was. "Why? Why is Fluttershy like this?" He thought to himself. Though as he thought he then heard some screeching and looked to see a bat fly in. Though Tails wasn't exactly ecstatic to see one, but though he looked closer and watched it as it bit into an apple it carried and sucked away the juice inside. That's when he then had a thought. "Wait… At every point Fluttershy went like that… She acted just like… a… a… what did AJ call it again?" He then thought back to when he was helping AJ and Knuckles on the farm as a favor to them.

 **Flashback**

He then sets the baskets down and lets out a sigh. "Well that should be it" AJ said. Tails sighed in relief. "*Whew* Thank goodness. I don't think I could do anymore lifting." He said. Knuckles then smirked. "Sigh you build and do many projects over night, but yet you can't lift baskets for more than 30 minutes?" He asked teasing him. Tails just gave a look saying he wasn't impressed, but that's when something flew by him and screeched. He turned to see a bat landing in his basket and bit his teeth into the apple. He then sees it drain all the juice out of it. "Whoa what the?" He asked. Though AJ then came and used her hat and swung it around. "Go on you get. You have your own apples to eat not these. Go on SHOO!" She said. The bat then flew away as Tails stood up. "What was that?" Tails asked.

"Fruit bat. It's just a pain really. Though they are cute they have a real appetite for fruit hence the name." AJ said as she put her hat back on. Knuckles then started taking the apples into the barn. "Why don't you just get rid of them?" He asked. AJ then gave a dumbfounded look for a sec then gave a look saying "Oh boy". "Um hehe the thing is Knuckles head we did try that and well…. Lets just say… Fluttershy wasn't exactly herself at that time."

 **Flashback ends**

"Ok AJ. You're gonna give me some answers." He said to himself as he turned toward the Sweet Apple Acres. He hen spinned his tails sharply and rushed over to the farm to get AJ. As he ran over, he flies up to her room, and looked inside to see what she's doing. Of course, she was sleeping along with Knuckles, as the two were in each other's arms, and smiling in a dream. Though, Tails simply knocked on the glass softly, by trying to wake them up. Thankfully for him, AJ started to awoke, as she stirs and grunts in her sleep, and opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and closed her eyes again, as she buried herself deeper into Knuckles' arms and smiled happily.

"Mmmmm…" She moaned in happiness, though soon she heard how someone is knocking on the glass. She opened her eyes wide and looked up. She then noticed Tails' figure is hovering next to the window and looking at her with a worrying tone in her voice. Applejack raised her eyebrow questioningly, and softly took off Knuckles' arms from her body, what prompted him to moan in his sleep and turn to the other way. Applejack then stood up, and opened the window.

"Miles?" She asked in a whisper, "What are you doing here and why are you're up so late?"

"Applejack, we don't have not much time." Tails answered as he hovered closer and leaned his hands on the windowsill, "Something bad has happened to Flutters, and I need your help to fix it.", Applejack's eyes widened, "What happened to her?" She asked. Tails then sat on the windowsill, "Well… I don't know how to explain, but… *sigh*... she turned into some sort of bat pony, and now is flying around at night." He then formed a concerned look on his face, "I assume that this happened for the fourth time, because… *sigh*... well, I didn't guess about it at first."

"May I ask why?" Applejack asked, a surprised tone in her voice, "She's your girlfriend. If this is fourth time when she turned into bat pony, then you should know about it first, and not now… Or you just tried to keep it in a secret?", Hearing her words, Tails sighed again, and lowered his head down, "I know, but I… I was working with my project in a workshop, and… I had to stay there for two nights…" He said in a sad whisper, as he closed his eyes, "I it figured out last, when I was trying to catch her when I was patrolling ponyville for the creature that wrecked the stands. Don't know if you heard about it."

Knuckles started to move around as he slowly opened his eyes while AJ looked down. "Yeah… I heard about it partner… However when I heard it I didn't believe it… but after hearing this…" She then gave a sad face. "I… I just can't believe it." She said. She then sighed as she looked at Tails and saw that he wanted an explanation. "Sigh I suppose I should tell you what I meant about that."

"You see it all happened a while back. I know you and the others were off on a little mission or whatever so while you were gone we ran into a problem." She then looked up at the ceiling to have a thought about the event. "See as it turns out a whole herd of fruit bats had invaded the apple orchard and well when I got the others together we mostly agreed the best thing was removing the bats, but Fluttershy refused the idea. She wanted us to give a part of the orchard to them, but…" She then paused and looked away in shame. Tails though then gave a stern angry look. "But what?" He asked. AJ sighed. "I… I was stubborn and refused the idea. Twilight though came up with the idea of using a spell to cause the bats to not eat the apples. So we gathered them all up and Fluttershy used her stare to keep them in place for Twilight, unfortunately though as Twilight used the spell apparently it somehow… bounced off the bats and towards Fluttershy. We later found out the essence of the bat went into Fluttershy and she well turned into that." She said as she then got up and walked over to her window.

"After finding out it was a real trouble to catch her and for Twilight to reverse the spell on her… sigh to be honest all of that and this… could've been avoided if I wasn't so stubborn." She said. Tails then crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. "Great so now my girl is a crazy bat creature and I don't know if Twilight is in the mood to see me right now." He said. He then started to walk over to the door. "Thanks for the info." He said, but AJ turned to him. "Wait where do you think your going?" She asked. Tails turned to her. "Where do you think? To save my girl before she tears up Ponyville's fruit supply." He said. AJ though grabs his arm. "Wait… You shouldn't do it alone…" Tails keeps silent but lifts his hand from the door knob and looks at her. "I'll try and keep her busy. You go and try to find a way to get rid of this curse ok." She suggested.

Knuckles then lifts his head up and smirked. "You mean we'll keep her busy." AJ and Tails turn to him as he lifts himself up. "Knuckles? How long have you been awake?" AJ asks. Knuckles just turns to his left with his eyes shut. "Long enough to hear what you said AJ." He then turned to them both. "And if you think I'm staying out of this then you're damn wrong. I'm not letting my girl go out there alone. That's just not how I do things." He said as he stood up. AJ and Tails smirked as Tails closed his eyes. "Alright you two. Just be careful ok? Fluttershy isn't exactly her peaceful-self." AJ just smirked while Knuckles chuckled at him. "Don't worry partner it's not like we haven't handled her like this before." She said. Tails then nodded and disappeared behind the door. Knuckles then turned to his girl. "I'm assuming you have a plan to drag her out?" He asked. AJ turned and her smirk grew a little wider. AJ then nods. "Course I do partner."

An hour later AJ and Knuckles arrive at the edge of the everfree where Tails last saw Flutterbat. The two were looking around and walking slowly, by trying to find at least one sign of Flutterbat here. Knuckles was carrying a huge basket of apples to use as bait. "Any sign of her?" He asked. "Oh yeah I found some signs." She said. She then picked up what looked like a pair of undergarments off the ground and looked to see they were torn off. She then sets them down and looks forward. "She definitely came by here and based on these and on some of the broken branches along those trees she went…" She then points forward. "..That way." She then proceeded forward with Knuckles following behind. They walked for a bit, but then that's when there was a rustling sound from a nearby bush. They both turned and looked at the bush with questioning looks. However that's when AJ turned to her left and then something jumped out from the trees hissing and tackled AJ.

Applejack and Flutterbat started tumbling down a hill. Flutterbats then leaped off and snagged onto a tree and turned to AJ. "Now Fluttershy. I know you're a little confused and all. Just let me help ya ok." Though Flutterbat gave a mean glare and hissed at her as she then goes back up the hill to where the bucket of apples were. As she then dives straight for them though she was then stopped by someone grabbing her wings, she looked and saw it was Knuckles grappling it.

"Fluttershy, you've got to snap out of it, stop acting...like an animal!" He said as he was looking away from her. Though she hisses as she tries to get out of his grip of her wings, while AJ got back up to the top of the hill.

"Yeah ya got her Knux's." She said, but that's when Flutterbats turned right at him and then just dove right at him. She then pins Knuckles and looks at him and sees his red color. Only going on animal instincts she then shows her fangs and Knuckles grew worried. Though between blushing because of Flutterbat… well appearence, but as well worried cause he figured out why Flutterbat was drooling a bit. She then was about to bite when AJ kicked her off Knuckles and offered him a hand. Knuckles grabbed her hand as AJ pulled him up until she returned him back on his feet.

"Thanks AJ. She was about to start collecting her juice if you catch my drift." Knux said, dusting off his cloth, while AJ just snickered at this. The two then returned serious and looked at floating Flutterbat who was watching them all the time and hissing. Flutterbats then dove again

Tails looked through all his notes left and right trying to find an answer. "Come on. Come on. THINK!" He said as he was in a panic trying to figure out a cure. "What am I missing?" He asked, but that's when he turned to Fluttershy's ripped clothes and then had a thought. He walks over with a magnifying glass looking at the cloth and finds a piece of dandruff. In other words her DNA. Tails then looked at the dandruff through a microscope and found the DNA of the fruit bats mixed with Fluttershy, but that's when he found a way to separate the two DNA's cells by using *difficult scientific term* and to *another difficult scientific term*. Tails' eyes went wide when he saw the result, and now he sighed himself in relief when he realized that he found the way to return his girlfriend back. He decided not to waste his time in vain and resumed his work on the cure. He moved on to his chemical installations, and poured Fluttershy's blood into the glass, and added some substances that helps to separate bat's cells from pony's chells. He then resumed the process and formed a serious look on his face as he fixed his eyes on the installations.

Meanwhile, AJ was the one who was jumping out of the way of a tackling, angry Flutterbat. Knuckles was staying in the air waiting for the right moment to pin Flutterbat. AJ grabs and apple and holds it out. "Come and get it partner." She said trying to use the old bait trap. Flutterbat hisses and jumps at her. AJ jumps out of the way and Knuckles took that as a signal to jump. Though before he could pin Flutterbat. Flutterbat stopped herself an inch and hissed as she dove at AJ. AJ then tried to get Flutterbat off as she chomped at her.

"FLUTTERS STOP!" A voice called out. Flutterbat and AJ look up to see Tails is running toward her with a tired look on his face. Flutterbat then got off AJ and then looked forward as she then ran at him at full speed. Soon as the gap between them closed, she tacked Tails to the ground and straddled him. The silence reigned in the area as Flutterbat was holding Tails' collar and giving him a glare. Though, Tails didn't look frightened, or feared. He was more dismayed than feared for obvious reasons.

"Fluttershy…" He whispered tenderly, "I know that you hear me… It's me… Miles…", Flutterbat's eyes grew wide and then she let go off his collar and rose into a sitting position, much to Tails cracked into a soft smile when he realized that she still can hear him, "You remember me?" He asked as he sat up. Flutterbat blinked, before she cooled down and softened finally. She then formed a sad look on her face and hugged him tightly around the neck as she cuddled her body to his. Tails accepted the hug, and wrapped his own arms around her waist and neck, as he started to caressing her head and brushing her hair, and he could feel that it was soft as always.

"That's okay." He whispered to her, and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't be scared.", he then backed away and looked into her eyes to see how she was looking at him sadly, but he just smiled at her, thus letting her know that everything is fine. Flutterbat then placed a hand on Tails' cheek and rubbed him gently. Tails felt himself more relief as it happened, and then he took her hand and started to caress it. From the side, Knuckles and AJ looked at the two in awe as they were shocked by what they saw, "Whoa…" Knuckles muttered.

Meanwhile, Tails pulled out his syringe with the cure. Seeing the syringe, Flutterbat formed a frown on her face and hissed as she backed away slightly, but Tails took her arm and soothed her, "Whoa, easy there." He said as he still sounded tenderly, "Do not be afraid. This is a… fruit essence." Flutterbat smiled, "You love the fruits, don't ya?" Flutterbat nodded happily, much to Tails chuckled, "Then give me your arm." He said. Flutterbat gave him her left arm and Tails pulled out excess air from the syringe, before he placed the needle to her arm and stuck it into her vein. He then pressed the cure inside her blood. Soon, Flutterbat appeared a tired look on her face, before she uttered one deep sigh and fainted right into Tails' arms. Tails then stuck the syringe out of her arm and took off his jacket, before he wrapped Fluttershy on it. He then took his girl more comfortably and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please… let this work." He said as he fixed his eyes on her, and soon the happiness filled his eyes as he saw that Fluttershy started to return to her normal self. Her hair returned back to original pink color, her skin and fur became yellow again, and her wings covered with feathers and became as soft as they always were. Tails sighed in happiness, and hugged her tightly as he kissed her on the forehead. He was glad to see her back. He then took her in a bridal style and stood up as he looked at Knuckles and Applejack. He could see the two made a sigh of relief and walked over to him. Applejack placed a hand on Fluttershy's forehead, and smiled herself happily.

"Oh, Fluttershy. How can you only get yourself into troubles?" She asked jokingly. Knuckles and Tails chuckled friendly over her question, and looked at each other, "Maybe you need a hand with her?" He asked, but Tails shook his head simply, "Many thanks, but no…" He said as he sounded tired, "I think we can handle this…", He then looked at Fluttershy's sleepy face and smiled, "Let's go home." He said, before he turned and walked off to the cottage. Knuckles and AJ were standing for some more time, before the echidna-guy appeared a sinister grin on his face, and grabbed AJ in a bridal style. AJ shrieked as he did it, and looked into his eyes with a shocked look, but only to see how he nudging his eyebrows up and down, and grinning at her.

"I think we better go home, too." He said with a hint, what caused a blush on AJ's cheeks. She then smirked at him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Carry me, you big strong knucklehead." She said teasingly, what prompted Knuckles to chuckle slightly. He then turned to the farm and walked there with her still in his arms.

 **Fluttershy's Cottage, ten minutes later.**

Tails quietly entered the bedroom with Fluttershy still in his arms, and placed her down on the bed. He then took off his jacket from her, and covered her with a blanket. He sat down on the bed next to her, and placed a hand on her head as he started to rub her softly, and brushing her hair. He could see how she smiled in her dream, and heard her cute sleepy moans. It caused him to chuckle slightly, as his smile grew brighter. He was glad to see her back. To see her usual self, and not this bat she were before. He moved himself closer to her face and kissed her cheek. Fluttershy stirs, feeling this and slowly opened her turquoise eyes. She then looked up and smiled happily, seeing her beloved boyfriend next to her and how he's smiling at her.

"Miles…" She whispered softly, glad to see him beside. Tails winked at her, also smiling, as he continued brushing her hair, "Who ELSE did you expected to see?" He asked in a joking whisper, much to Fluttershy uttered a slight giggle. She then moaned and rose into a sitting position. She cuddled to him tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder. Tails blushed slightly, because she wasn't wearing any cloth, but he returned her embrace, as his hands started to explore her exposed back. Fluttershy was so happy to feel his gentle touches, that she didn't pay any attention at her nudity. However, soon, her eyes opened wide sharply, and then she backed away from Tails and looked into his eyes, as she grinned nervously.

"Um… Miles…" She spoke, nervously, though, Tails continued to brush her hair, as he was still smiling at her. He could understand about why she became nervous, but he was so glad to know that this nightmare was over that he didn't give any attention to this circumstance, "Yes, my love?" He asked in a loving manner. Fluttershy then hunched slightly, "Ummm… What happened to my… cloth?" She asked timidly.

"You tore it off when you turned to vampire-pony." Tails answered simply. Hearing this, Fluttershy gasped in shame and jumped under her blanket as she didn't want to anyone else to see her like this. Tails chuckled over his girl's behavior as he found it cute and adorable, and then he decided not to let Fluttershy feel so embarrassed so he then got an idea. As fluttershy hid with a blush on her face she heard Tails uttered one deep sigh of relaxing and smiled to himself happily. "Fluttershy." He called her out. Next thing he saw, is, Fluttershy moved out slightly from under the blanket, and her pretty eyes looked out at him from underneath as he smiled at her, and placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry. Nobody saw you naked except of me, Applejack and Knuckles…", Fluttershy's eyebrows arched in a frightened manner before looking away, "This is still way too much." She mumbled with a tremble in her voice. Tails just gave a smile as he Tails had removed every piece of clothing off him and then gave a deep sigh. "Fluttershy just look at me." He said.

Fluttershy turned to him again and blushed more seeing him laying there looking at her not bothering to hide himself. She was too stunned for words before he lifted the blanket off her and hugged her close. "I know this has been much... believe me its been much on both of us... but I want you to know your not alone in this... I'm always going to be here for you and I'm not going to leave no matter what." He said trying to make her feel better. Fluttershy just felt a little stunned by these few seconds but... feeling that muscular body of his holding her like a protective barrier, the fact he was willing to help her even after everything that happened, and him removing his clothes so she didn't have to feel so embarrassed... it was more than enough to make her smile. "Oh Miles..." She said with a happy joy smile with a small tear going down her cheek. "Th-... thank you... for that... You really mean a lot to me... and I'm so glad I met you..." SHe said as the two looked at each other. "I... I love you Miles Prowler... and I always will" She said. Upon hearing those words Tails just gave the biggest loving smile he ever had. Having Fluttershy in his life meant a lot to him and the fact that she still feels the same way even after everything... it meant so much as he caressed her holding her close while brushing her mane.

"But Fluttershy, please…" Tails spoke in a tender whisper in his voice. Fluttershy looked at him listening "Never scare me like that again.", Fluttershy's smile became wider, before she moved in closer "I promise." Fluttershy said with a confident whisper in her voice. The two then started to lean into a kiss until suddenly he heard the notification sound came on his communicator. Hearing this Tails let his grip go on Flutters and turned to see his pants vibrating like crazy he then stands for a bit and walks over picking it up and pulls out his communicator. He looked at this and his eyes narrowed as it was a reminder about the project. He then sighed as he looked at it while Fluttershy sat on her knees.

She then looked away as she thought Tails would just start putting his clothes on and say he had to head out but that's when Tails shouted. "HEY ANGEL!" Fluttershy was surprised by his shout. Angel then popped out of nowhere as he came up to Tails as he leaned down. Tails then held his communicator out to Angel. "Here I want you to take this and bury it please until I ask for it." Angel just looked at Tails before taking the communicator and getting a bit of an evil grin on his face as he hopped out with it. Fluttershy had witnessed all this before looking back at Tails who smiled and open his arms out.

"Come here you." He said. Fluttershy gave a big smile as she ran to him and hugged him close as the two spun around for a bit. The two then engaged in a kiss as Miles fell on the bed with a naked Fluttershy on top. The two kissed passionately for a while before Tails pulled back and looked at her with a smile. Flutteshy smiled back as she looked at him. "Miles... your project..." She pointed out. Tails shook his head. "Its not important... what is important is whats right here on top and in front of me..." He said. "Besides... who could resist a girl whose beauty exceeds that of the beautiful rose" Flutteshy just giggled hearing him tease her and blushed more as she rubbed his chest. "I could say the same... for a mechanic... you are surprisingly muscular." She said. Tails chuckled as she and him kissed again. She then moaned sleepily as her smile was still on her face, "Good night, Miles." She whispered in final as she laid on top. Tails kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes as well as he started to drift into sleep, too. The two were in each other's arms as Tails pulled the blanket over them so no one could see them and only the bright moonlight was the only light source in the bedroom as the two slept.

 **NSH: Well there you go another 2 parter for the story. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **TOG: Yes, we've had this in for a while, glad to see Tails and Fluttershy have a chapter for themselves, and AJ and Knux had a cameo in this too.**

 **BHG: I agree with you guys. And truth be told, for me this was the most favorite chapter to work with. And what about you?**

 **NSH: I think it was a great chapter to me**

 **TOG: I had a blast outlining it for you guys for some parts of it, if felt very normal for this one.**

 **BHG: So, anyways… Yeah, we're really enjoyed with working on this chapter and I hope that you guys enjoyed this as much as we are.**

 **NSH: Yep so anyways. Thanks again for watching and we'll see ya next time. Till next time. This is BHG, TOG, and NSH signing off. Bye guys**

 **TOG: See ya!**


	26. Plan of Attack

**Plan of Attack.**

The streets of Canterlot were quiet and peaceful. The people were walking on the streets and enjoying their day and good weather. The sun shone brightly in the skies, and its rays broke through the balcony of a certain house at the center of the city, where a certain couple was enjoying each other's company. On the couch in the living room, Trixie Lulamoon was lying on the top of her Mobian boyfriend, with her eyes closed, and her lips formed a satisfied smile. The chameleon guy had a smirk on his face, as he was stroking the hair of his of his girlfriend, while reading the book he hold in his left hand. He could hear how Trixie mmm's and moans.

"You trying to get my attention or did you awaken from your cat nap?" He asked with that smirk growing a bit. Trixie opened her eyes and smiled. "Both really." She said as she looked her BF in the eyes. She then looked at the book after a few seconds of quiet. "What's that you reading Espio?" She asked. Espio turned to the book and just closed his eyes for a sec.

"It's a book about the ancient Ninja's wisdom. A "friend" of mine recommended this to me. To be honest I find them to be great ways to pass time, besides my duties as a detective back home. I still remember sometimes where I had to find hiding spots just to get quiet from Charmy and Vector." He said. Though as he mentioned about Mobius made her worry. She then looked away for a bit with a sad look.

"Do you… Do you miss your home world?" She asked him. Espio looked at her as she had her head turned and was a little confused. "Well… I mean sometimes I think about it, but…" Trixie however sighed before Espio could finish, Trixie moved her face up to his, and looked deeply into his eyes, and gave him a sad look, as if pleading him to stay with her.

"Do you really need to go back home?" She asked him in a tender whisper, what brought a warm smile on the guy's face, "And if you do… can you take Trixie with you? Trixie can do a lot of things, you know this..."

"Trixie." Espio interrupted her, and then he closed the book, and placed it on the top of a coffee table in front of the couch, "Come here, girl." He said as he wrapped his arms around her body. Trixie accepted his embrace without any second thought, as she wrapped her own arms around his strong chest, and rested her head on the top of it. Espio chuckled warmly over her behavior. His left hand caressed her back, and his right hand stoked her soft mane.

"I am not gonna leave Equestria anytime soon." He said in a whisper, what prompted Trixie to open her rosy eyes and to look into his golden eyes. Seeing his charming smile, she couldn't help, but smiled back, and blushed. She then rested her head back on his chest, as she felt incredible relief, after hearing his words about staying here.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned lovingly, as if hinting on what she wants, but before they started the process, the two heard the knocking sound. They opened their eyes sharply, and looked at the side of the entrance door. Trixie even raised into a sitting position, as her eyebrows arched in a questioning manner.

"Who could it be?" She asked. Espio then sighed, and stood up from the couch.

"There's only one way to figure it out." He said as he walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he saw the equestrian mailpony, dressed in a usual postman's cloth, who was looking at him with a friendly smile.

"Espio T. Chameleon?" She asked.

"Yes." Espio answered. The mailpony then handed him a letter, "You have mail." She said. Espio's eyebrows arched in a puzzled manner as he fixed his eyes on the envelope. However, he soon smirked with disapproval, when he noticed the royal stamp, and chuckled to himself slightly, knowing who might of sent the letter. He then raised his eyes to see the mailpony, but only to widen his eyes in a shock, as he noticed that the mailpony is gone. He then looked from left to right to see at least one sign of her existence, however, he then sighed, and closed the door. He returned back to the couch, and sat next to his girlfriend. Trixie became curious, and sat close to him.

"So who was at the door Esp?" She asked. Espio then showed a the envelope and it didn't take her long to figure out who it was. She then smiles. "Well are you going to open it?" She asked. Espio nods and slips his hand through to rip it open and pulled the letter out. He looked at the letter and spoke. "It's from Shadow. He apparently would like to meet us as the castle to talk. And he's saying it's a real emergency."

Trixie then sighed in disapproval and gave a look showing annoyance. "Why is it when we are just settling down that something comes up. Seriously Trixie is very annoyed by this." She said. Espio then turned to her. "Why is that. Do u think you're not enough to brighten my morning?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows a little. Trixie just went wided eyed by his statement and then blushed. She then giggled hard. "Oh stop it you. You're just too funny for Trixie's tastes."

Espio then puts the letter down and holds his hand out for her. "Well if you're done laughing why don't we get going Trix?" H He said teasing her. Trixie giggled some more and then took his hand as she stood up.

 **Canterlot Castle.**

It was the middle of the day. The sun princess herself was sitting on her throne, and staring down on a certain dark hedgehog, who had some request for her.

"Princesses, Your Majesty." Shadow spoke as he referred to Luna and Aleena who were here, too, "I came here to get your permission to use some assistance of your guardians, Princess Celestia. The Mobian gang didn't appear for the last three months, and we didn't move at least for one step in finding them. If they remain quiet, it doesn't mean that they won't show up. I can't just sit in one place and waiting for another attack, and I hope you're sharing my position."

Celestia nodded confidently, "I do share your position, Shadow." She said, "And I agree with you on this statement. We indeed need to search for them to neutralize them, but… *sigh*... But I can't send my guards with you to help, because they're not ready to fight with these criminals. The incident on the stadium proved it. If they managed to take one of my best guards as a hostages and neutralized the entire Wonderbolts team, then I am afraid to imagine, what they could do, if I'll sent only a couple of my soldiers."

Luna then stood beside her sister and gave an apologetic look to Shadow, "Shadow, we both apologize for this, but we…"

"I know what you want to tell me, Lu… Ahem… Your Highness." Shadow interrupted the Night Princess, as he gave them the look of understanding, "I respect your decision. Though… Some extra help would be useful for me.", Celestia smiled at him suddenly, "You don't have to do it alone." She said wisely, "Me and my sister are ready to give you our own help in this mission."

Shadow's eyes grew wide as the dishes, when the Sun Princess offered him her own help instead. That was something that he didn't expect. However, he then became even more troubled, when the Night Princess stepped forward, and crossed her arms in the chest area. "Is there a problem mr. Shadow?" She asked

"Actually…. Yes there is." Shadow said sounding most direct. "I'm sorry your majesty as much as I am grateful for your help please try to understand. You are the leaders of Equestria and as such if something bad were to happen then it wouldn't exactly be a great time for others putting it mildly." He said as he tried to look away and turned to the Purple Hedgehog. "And let's not forget you Queen Aleena. It's not just your people but your son Sonic. I think we both know what would happen if he went off the deep end. Something happens to you he'll take it personally and well… I think you understand where that can go." Aleena gave a good look and sighed. Luna was about to intervene but Aleena held her hand out as it motioning to her not to speak.

"Shadow… you are correct with these statements." Luna however spoke. "Aleena are you saying we can not go to support and try to be helpful to our comrades?" Aleena then turned to her. "No I'm not saying that Luna, but the citizens are our responsibility and we have to do whatever it takes to protect them. Yours and mine. They depend on us and I won't just abandon them."

"Yes but sitting and not doing anything is a cowards way. We can not stand idle while these villains are out plotting an attack against our home. We need to find and strike back." Luna argued. Celestia then turned to her. "Sister please try to understand. If something bad were to happen to us think about how it will affect others. Remember what occurred when we were taken by those vines that covered nearly all of Equestria. I would prefer not to repeat an event like that ever again."

Luna then just turned away and closed her eyes just lost in thought. Shadow then stood. "I understand you have much to discuss so I will take my leave. Thank you however again for the offer." He said. Aleena nodded. "You're most welcome Shadow. Do be careful. I sense very dark times approaching." She said. Shadow nods and then turns and walks out of the room. Despite his tough character, Shadow went out by being disappointed. He understood perfectly the reason why they challenged themselves, however, he didn't want to expose them to danger. Just like in a good old days, he have to act alone.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was resting her belly on the statue. On her face she wore a tired look, and ran her eyes here and there to find herself at least something interesting to kill the waiting time. However, her eyes turned wide, when she heard the sound of the opening doors, and looked down. Seeing Shadow walked out of the throne room, Dash grinned and took off. As she flew over to him, she landed on his left shoulder.

Feeling the strong pressure on his shoulder, Shadow became wide-eyed at first, but then she frowned deeply, and looked to his left, to see his girlfriend is sitting on his shoulder and smiling lovingly at him. He didn't return her smile, and turned annoyed by her silly games.

"Dash!" He spoke with a growl, however, his girlfriend made a look, that she doesn't know what he talking about, "What?" She asked playfully and fluttered her eyes. Knowing that the resistance makes no sense, Shadow sighed in annoyance and headed to the exit of the castle.

"Nothing." He said simply, thus letting her know that she can sit there, much for Rainbow's giggles. While they were walking, the girl proceeded rubbing his hair, as if massaging his head. Shadow, though, still had an annoyed and irritated look on his face, because he knew perfectly how stupid this looks from the side. When they reached the exit doors from the castle, Shadow heard the snickering sounds on his left, and looked there to see the two guards laughing hard. He knew why they're laughing so hard, and because of this, he formed his trademark death glare, by shooting it toward the guards. The guards saw this glare perfectly, and instantly stopped laughing as they gave two nervous grins to the Dark Hedgehog. Shadow, though, sighed deeply, and shook his head slightly. All he decided to do is wrapping his left arm around Rainbow's legs, as he started to rub it.

Soon the two were already outside, standing in front of the main entrance, with Rainbow still sitting on Shadow's shoulder, obviously. Shadow was looking at the castle with a look of disappointment on his face. He expected anything, but not three powerful rulers to follow him on this dangerous mission. He then sighed deeply, and turned away from the castle, as he decided to find the place, where the two can wait for their friends. Dash saw the look on his face, and grew concerned for his worries, as she then took him by the cheek and rubbed him gently.

"Hey, Shadster." She called out to him, but Shadow didn't answer. He then stopped instead and took her by the hand, before he looked up into his girlfriend's rosy eyes.

"They challenged themselves instead of their guards." He stated, and Rainbow sighed deeply. She then narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval, "Why didn't you accepted their help, Shadow?" She asked, "You could use the help of the strongest people in our world, but you…"

"Because so-called "The strongest people in the World are also the most important persons in the World"." Shadow answered her question, before Rainbow could finish it, "I don't want to have three high status people on the mission, and get my ass kicked for it.", He suddenly smirked, "Can I say, that you look good in a role of a parrot?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice, and Rainbow couldn't help, but chuckled over his words. She then nudged the back of his head softly.

"Oh you…" She spoke, "Your left shoulder is very comfortable."

"Hey, you two." Trixie's voice sounded on their right, what prompted them to look toward the source of the voice. They looked to see Espio and Trixie approaching them. Trixie though then gives a look showing she had a question. "Um may Trixie ask why Rainbow Dash is on your shoulder?" She asked. RD though just smiles. "Because I wanna. Why? Is it wrong to be on my BF's shoulder?" She asked giving Trixie a confident look. Trixie then just raised his hand up to her mouth and giggled over the behavior Dash was exploding. She though was able to wink at Dash as if congratulating her.

Espio then smirked and shook his head. "Shadow, in your letter, you mentioned that you had some talk to me. What you wanted to talk about?" He asked. Shadow was only about to sigh over the girls' behavior, and their words, however, he then shook his head hard, and cleared his throat.

"Let's walk." He said, and then the four headed down on the Canterlot streets. Later the four could be seen at a cafe with very disappointed looks. "Well then I guess it's all on us?" Espio asked. Shadow nodded but Trixie was confused. "Trixie doesn't understand why you refused their help I mean those 3 plus a few a guards would be more than enough." She stated, though, Shadow just raised his left arm, "Let me remind you about their status." He spoke, "All three of them are the symbols, and the most respected people in both of worlds with a lot of supporters, who might not take it right, if anything could happen to them." He then crossed his arms in the chest area, "I'd rather do it alone, then to expose such a high status persons to the mortal danger. But the guards, unfortunately are not strong and experienced enough to cope with the gang armed with the gunfire weapons." He pointed out. Trixie seeing his point then stood down from speaking and took a bite into the crescent roll she ordered.

RD then spoke up. "Well I mean it's not like we need the guards. We can always call on the others. After all they have faced stuff like this in the past so this wouldn't be any different right?" She pointed out. Espio sighed. "Yes RD there are strength in numbers, but too many wouldn't exactly be the best idea. For something like this the smaller the group the less chance we have of being spotted by the enemy." He said. Shadow nodded. "I agree but I don't think the four of us is going to cut it. I would ask Sonic, but he's busy with Twilight, Tails is looking after Fluttershy after some kind of incident from what I heard." He then whispers to himself, "... Not that I would ask him..."

RD then turned to him. "Um what was that Shadster?" She asked. Shadow then shook his head. "Nothing. Anyways we can't ask Knuckles or AJ cause well… they're more muscle then stealth not to offend them. Silver might be a good idea but then again… hmmm….. He would want to bring Rarity and I don't think I could handle any of her fashion sense and her complaining about the dirt, and well Pinkie and Manic… *sigh*... no way in hell." He said with a firm voice. RD and Trixie just let out a *pfft* and tried to hold back their laughter by hiding their mouth behind their hands, but their attempts didn't work, and giggled quietly both over Shadow's words and his nature. Espio though picked up on what Shadow was getting at.

"So basically it goes back to what I said before. We don't have any help on this?" He asked. Shadow then nodded which made Espio sigh and turn out the window which then as that happen lightning was seen in the sky. "Great." He said. For a few seconds it was a quiet moment between the four and then Espio took his cup filled with tea. "Well then I'm still all in for helping you guys out Shadow." He said. He then turned to Trixie. "What about you? Are you willing to help out?" He asked. Trixie smiled and nodded. "Always Espio. You can count on Trixie to be right there to help" She said as she winked. Espio smirked and nodded.

The four had wrapped up their conversation, payed for their drinks and were seen at the train station as the clouds were darkening the skies of Equestria. "Looks like a storm's coming." Espio deduced. RD sighed. "Yeah. Heck of a time for the pegasus to decide to make it storm huh?" She said with sarcasm. Trixie and Espio chuckled at her. "In any case you two better get going before the storm gets out of hand." Espio and Trixie nodded "Alright. Let's me at my place tomorrow to discuss our plan." Espio suggested. Shadow nodded at this and then grabbed RD as the two entered the train. Espio and Trixie stood on the platform as they waved their two friends off as the train took off.

Shadow sat on his seat. Obviously, he choses the seat next to the window, because he always thought, that the seats like that are the most comfortable. He then looked out of the window to see the pictures of the Canterlot city rushing before his eyes, and sighed deeply as he remembered the conversation with the royalties. Though, his own train of thoughts was interrupted, as he felt the pressure on his right shoulder. He then ugh'd in annoyance as he knew that it was is girlfriend's silly antics, and looked at her to see her sitting on his right shoulder and smirking at him playfully.

"Squawk…" She squawked like a parrot, but Shadow didn't share her sense of humour and and frowned at her.

"Come down, Rainbow." He said as he sounded sternly, but Dash shook her head negatively.

"Nope!" She said playfully, much to Shadow's annoyance. As rain started to fall and splat on the windows of the train.

 **That evening.**

Trixie and Espio were both on their kitchen, as they were washing the dishes left after the tasty dinner rain was coming down a little hard on the windows but it was nothing serious. Trixie looked satisfied and pleased, with a respective smile shining on her face. Espio looked as he usually looks, with a slight difference, that he didn't smile. Somehow the chameleon guy felt dismayed and troubled somehow. Maybe this is because of the mission, or it might be because Trixie is going with him? He didn't know exactly. Perhaps it was because Trixie is not a fighter. He then sighed deeply and stopped the process of washing. He walked closer to the kettle, and took it in his left hand. Trixie obviously heard his sigh, and guessed that he was worried, so she formed a concerned look on her face and looked at him.

"Espy?" She called him out. Espio, however, didn't look at her, and simply poured the tea into his cup. He then placed the kettle back on the stand and took his cup of tea. Sighing, Espio glanced at the window, as his mind came up with the idea, that the night scale will bring him back to harmony, however, it didn't help. Trixie decided to help him to calm down, and walked over to him. She then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Espy, are you worried about Scourge?" She asked in a whisper. Espio nodded wordlessly, and took a sip from his cup.

"Yes." He said simply, "Trixie, this is… this mission is not gonna be like the incident back on the stadium. If they're hiding in the forest, they might use the trees as a cover, if it's a mountain…"

"Espy…" Trixie interrupted him, when she realized why he's so nervous, and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Trixie will be fine, don't worry.", Espio struggled to calm to calm his nerves, but his mind was his enemy at this moment, because it still gave him the images of Trixie is getting into troubles. He then took her hands off his chest, and walked over to the living room.

"I need to meditate." He said. Trixie, though, appeared a sad look on her face, and sighed deeply, pretty much disappointed to the fact that she didn't managed to calm him down. She then returned her attention back to the dishes, and resumed the process of washing. She decided to leave it for later.

 **One hour later.**

As the rain had ceased Espio was still meditating as he had a sort of mini roof over his head protecting him from the rain. As he kept his breathing a calm pace he let his mind wandered over the mission tomorrow. " _It's not helping… I still can't even think about anything else besides Scourge. If I make a mistake then… Trixie…. No matter what I won't let anyone harm you."_ Speaking of her, Trixie was coming up to the balcony without any of her clothing hoping to not only catch Espio off guard but to help cheer him up. As she gets close she then wraps her arms around him and cuddles close to his back. "Surprise!" She said.

Espio smiled without opening his eyes. "If you want to catch me in surprise, you really must learn on how to walk softly, Trixie." He said as his voice sounded on his usual manner.

Trixie smiled. "So you knew Trixie was coming?" She asked. Espio opened his eyes and turned to her. "I have heard how you're tiptoed on the stairs. You can't just sneak up on a ninja without warning, even if it's the smallest noises." Trixie giggled a bit at him. Though after a few seconds Espio's smile disappears and then he turns back to face the balcony. Trixie then grew more worried and had a feeling as to why.

"Espy?" She asked. Espio turned to her as she spoke. The expression on his face gave a vision of calmness, but she knew that behind this face he tried to hide that he was worried for her. She then moved in front of him and sat on his knees, to try and look him in the face.

"Espy… Talk to Trixie… Are nervous for me?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes. Espio tried to hide it but soon he sighed in defeat. "I would being lying if I said I wasn't. Trixie… I feel that this could be a lot more dangerous than anything I have ever faced in the past..." He said quietly, when he looked into her rosy eyes, "Remember when Shadow was in the hospital, Princess Celestia said that the one who teleported them here, could perhaps stronger and more powerful than both of them? What if this thing is still there?", Trixie, though, gave him a smirk as if implying that his worries are senseless.

"Epsy... Did you forget, that you're talking about The Great and Powerful Trixie here?" She asked with a hint of pride in her whisper, "If someone dare to deal with Trixie, Trixie will show them a lesson." She then smiled lovingly, "Come here." She whispered, as she tightened her grip around his neck. Espio tightened his own grip around Trixie's back, as he gladly accepted her embrace. He then stroked her hair, before he kissed her on the shoulder, and spoke.

"Stay close to me, when we're out, okay?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Trixie will do as you ask." Trixie whispered back, before she kissed him warmly in the cheek. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and started to stroke the back of his head, doing her best to comfort her boyfriend.

 **Meanwhile, in Ponyville.**

In RD's house, the house owner herself could be seen sleeping peacefully on her boyfriend's strong chest, with her face having a dreamy smile. She was breathing deeply and peacefully, as she was moaning in her sleep. Shadow's left arm is tightly wrapped around her, what makes her feeling more comfortable. The dark Mobian himself looked peaceful, and his breathings were even. However, nobody knew that he had a tough talk in his dream.

 **Shadow's dream.**

"For the last time, NO!" Shadow sternly grunted at the Night Princess, as the two were standing on the top of the high mountain and having hard talk about the future mission. The two were glaring at each other, and their teeth are bared. Both, Luna and Shadow are very persistent about the one who need to follow this mission, and none of them was ready to give up. Because of this, Luna decided to visit Shadow in a dream for talk.

"Why?" Luna asked him as she had a hint of annoyance in her voice, "You think that I'm not capable of coping with a bunch of criminals from another planet?"

"They have guns!" Shadow growled in annoyance, but Luna didn't give up, "So what?" She asked, "I have magic!", Shadow smacked himself on the face, "Princess…" He growled, "Your magic needs time to perform a spell, and you don't have this time when it comes to the case, when one simple click on the trigger will turn you into a dead person!", Luna grunted in annoyance, and turned away from him, as she crossed her arms in the chest area.

"So you're think that I am so helpless and dumb that I will stick my tail under the heavy fire?" She asked as she sounded sarcastic and offended. The Ultimate life form's eyes grew super wide because of her angry sarcasm, but he then bared his teeth, and started to circling around her, on the way uttering his complaints.

"Why are you always thinking that it's because of your helplessness?" Shadow asked with a strong hint of annoyance in his voice, "I never said or even had a thought about your helplessness, or even weakness…"

"That's it." Luna interrupted him, as she turned her frowning look at him, "I am the same powerful as you are, and I can handle it myself. You just doesn't want to admit it.", Shadow, though, was still standing on his point, and he then stopped his circlings and crossed his arms in the chest area, "If I didn't want to admit it, I would never trained with you." He grunted, "Maybe you're powerful, but you're not as powerful as the one who brought these criminals in Equestria."

"And you think, that this "someone" who brought them here, will show up instantly?" She asked, "I don't think, that the "King" Is going to risk his own mysteriousness, and show up before our eyes." She then softened suddenly, "Moreover, don't you understand that I can be an additional cover for your girlfriend, thanks to my wings?"

Seeing her cooling down, Shadow felt more calm, too. He then turned away from her and sat down on the rock, and leaned his head on his left hand.

"Princess…" He spoke calmly, "It's not right. Your people won't grieving for us as much as they are might grief for you. Scourge's gunfire weapons are strong enough for shooting you down. Your life is much more important than mine, especially for your people and your sister.", Luna sighed, when he finished his sentence, and walked over to him. She then sat beside him and took him by the shoulder, as she squeezed it softly. Her face formed a sad look on her face, because she knew that Shadow was right in one point, but he was wrong on another point.

"Shadow, what makes you think that?" She asked, and the hedgehog looked at the pony, "And who, do you think will grieving about me, if the local people barely knowing of my existence?", Luna narrowed her eyes, "I will." She said with a tremble in her voice, "The life of you four important for me as much as my life important for you… And your life especially.", after these words, Shadow sighed deeply, and took her by the hand, "Luna." He said, using her name, "They might take you as a hostage if they'll figure out your status."

However, instead of being sad, Luna smirked at him proudly, and fluttered her eyes, "You think, that I'll give them this chance?" She asked with a playfulness in her voice, "I am not one to get myself into danger, and I know how to act in the situation like this. I promise you that I'll do anything you ask, and be careful."

Seeing the look of confidence and courage on Luna's face, Shadow couldn't help, but smirked at her as if feeling strong pride, "Oh, Luna…" He sighed in disapproval, but he knew that he's out of words to argue with her. With one confident, but reluctant nod, Shadow accepted her help.

"Alright. You're in the team." He said, what caused a happy smile on Luna's charming face, "Meet us in Espio's house in Canterlot. Tomorrow… eh… Today at 4 pm.", Luna grinned devilishly at him, before she stood up, and stood in attention. She saluted to Shadow, as she frowned like a soldier.

"SIR, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, SIR!" She spoke, using her Royal Canterlot Voice. Shadow knew that it was a joke, and he did his best by trying not to laugh, though, the grin on his face he couldn't hide back. He then stood up from the rock, and crossed his arms in the chest, as he tried to act like his Commander back on Mobius.

"At ease, Agent Luna!" He said as he mocked Tower's speech manner, "Prepared yourself on the mission, and don't get late!", Luna couldn't help, but giggled over his manner of speaking. After she stopped her laughter, she smiled at Shadow and winked at him, as she charged the energy to her horn.

"See you at the daytime, Shadow." She said, before the bright flash of light surrounded her, and after a matter of second, Luna disappeared from where she was. Shadow sighed as he then looked around from where he was and saw the place was fading as it was a sign that he was waking up.

 **The end of the dream.**

Shadow's eyes opened slowly as his vision starts to regain after the long night sleep. He sees out the window a light that came from the sun. He then remembered what happened in the dream he had with meeting Luna, though he sighed deeply as he decided to save that for later when it becomes important. He then lays back on the bed and begins to relax though he looks at his side and sees Rainbow Dash sleeping with him in the same bed and was the same light blue and exposed as the skies, he saw behind the window. Seeing her in this state, his smirk switched to devilish grin, as he then crawled closer to her. He moved quietly and carefully, trying not to wake her up, and when he was maximally close to her, his arms wrapped around her body, as he held her closer to him. He then started massaging her belly, and kissed her on the cheek.

Feeling these touches, Dash moaned in her sleep, and started to wake up, as she stirs.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned in the sleep, and then her rosy eyes opened slowly, she smiled softly, when she recognized her BF's arms, and chuckled slightly over his behavior. She then curled up, and burrowed into his arms with her wings grasping onto his body.

"How did you sleep?" She asked in a whisper. Shadow kissed her on the cheek, and looked at her, "It was pretty good, especially considering that a certain Night Princess visited me in a dream, and insisted on participating on the mission." He said as he sounded sarcastic, "As you might guess, I lost the debates.", After hearing this, Rainbow's eyes opened wide sharply, and her face twisted to blank. She then looked into Shadow's crimson eyes, and seeing her expression, Shadow caught himself puzzled.

"What?" He asked. Rainbow was silent at first, but then she decided to ask this question, "Shadow." She spoke, "What's your deal with Princess Luna?", Instead of being nervous, Shadow only narrowed his eyes, "There's no deal." He lied, "She's just want to help, because she's worried for you and Trixie." That was… half true. Rainbow, though, knew that there's something wrong, and she guessed that he's not telling the whole true. She then frowned at him, and jabbed the finger onto his nose, "Watch me." She said as she sounded very determined. Shadow, though, returned her expression with a devilish grin on his face, and then he took her by the hand and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I will!" He said ominously, as he then tightened his grip around Dash, what prompted her to become nervous again. Though, she didn't have a time to react, because next thing she felt, Shadow's fingers are tickling her on the belly and her armpits. She started to laugh hard, and fidgeting on the bed, by jerking her legs up and down.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA… STAHP!" She yelled at him, as she tried to stop his actions, but unluckily for her, her BF was the Ultimate Lifeform, and she couldn't do anything with him. Soon, Shadow stopped tickling her, and pulled her into another tight embrace, while Dash opened her eyes, and looked deep into her boyfriend's crimson eyes, as she gave her an affectionate smile.

"I love you!" She whispered at him.

"I love you, too!" Shadow returned her confession, before he took her in his arms, and stood up from the bed. Dash used it as an opportunity, and wrapped her arms around Shadow though he had other plans, he picked her up and then headed off to the shower.

 **One hour later.**

Inside his workshop, you can see a certain twin-tailed fox is sitting in front of his computer, and looking on the screen attentively. His eyebrows are forming a deep frown, as his fingers are typing on the keyboards with a speed, that might compare with Sonic's running pace, or maybe even faster. Though, his computer screen showed the blueprint of his blaster arm cannon, but some parts of the drawing have changed, depending of what key Tails pushed on. However, soon, he used to finish with his typing process, as he heard the sound of the opening door. His eyes became wide, and then he stopped typing the keys and looked around. He saw the picture of Shadow and Dash are standing in the doorway, or to be exact, Shadow is standing in the doorways, while Dash was floating next to him. The fox guy then formed a questioning look on his face.

"Shadow, Rainbow?" He asked, "What are you two doing in here?", Rainbow smirked at him, before she flew over his desk, and landed on his table, next to his keyboard, "Well, Mr. Prower." She spoke with a proud tone in her voice, "We're going on a mission today, and Shadow and I have some talk for you…" She then crossed her legs, "If you have a free time now, we'd love to ask you for some extra power.", Tails was looking at Dash with wide eyes at first, but then he formed an annoyed look on his face, and crossed his arms in the chest area. Dash wiped off her smirk, when he gave her that face, and then she arched her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"What?" She asked. Tails then motioned her to turn around. Dash's eyes grew wide, before she turned around and looked down on the desk, but only to narrowing her eyes in disappointment, and sighing deeply. On Tails' desk she saw the plaque on which she could read "Reserved by Fluttershy!". She then shook her head hard and took off softly. Tails then sighed and looked at Shadow, still being puzzled.

"What kind of mission are you going on anyway?" He asked him. The dark hedgehog then walked over to Tails as he spoke, "Alright, I'll explain it, you see…"

 **One Explanation later.**

"...And that's why we need you as a part of our team Tails." Shadow finished his explanation as Tails had the most worried look on his face. He then got up from his desk and walked over to the window. He then looked out of the window as if trying to find something that could raise his mood, and cool down his worries, but alas. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"... *sigh*... Guys… I… I can't go with you…" He pronounced, as his voice sounded somehow reluctantly, "Fluttershy's been just a week since this nuisance, that happened with us two, and I… I can't leave her alone… at least at this very moment." He then opened his eyes and looked at the two, "I'm sorry, Shadow, but I pass.", The dark hedgehog sighed deeply in disappointment, but he then gave him a look of understanding, and nodded at him.

"It's a pity, but I had a feeling you were going to say that…" He said in usual manner, "However…"

"We need your weapons." Rainbow Dash finished for Shadow, as she smirked proudly. That was enough for Shadow and Tails looked at her in puzzlement.

"Why?" He asked her. "Well it's because there's these gangs that we ran into and some of them were kinda tough, we might need all the firepower we can get." She said to him, Tails sighed as he looked down but then back up. "Alright fine I'll give you guys weapons, but make this clear don't think I'm going to help you guys, I still need to take care of Fluttershy." He said to them as Shadow nods with agreement.

"We understand Tails, but we understand the risks, and besides this might help us in trying to get us closer to seeing who's in charge of these gangs and probilby who sent them here." He whispered that last sentence as Tails expression hardened and nodded to him. He then walked out to the storage room. After waiting for a few minutes he comes back with a bag on his shoulder.

"Ok I brought the weapons you need, some guns and a few explosives for good measure." He said to Shadow as he took the bag. "Thank you Tails, We'll be on our way now come along Dash." He said as he walks out of the room with RD following him. "Say hi to Fluttershy from me!" She said to Tails as he gave her a thumbs up. After they left he walks back to his computer, and collapsed weary on the chair. His eyes went shut, as he sighed deeply in worries, because somehow he had a feeling that this mission is not going to end well.

Soon, the entrance door opened, and a certain yellow pony entered the workshop, as she was smiling gently, and happily. She then tiptoed to Tails, and as she closed the gap between her and her BF, she leaned over his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tails smiled as he felt his girlfriend's greetings, and then he opened one eye and looked playfully at her. Seeing the look on his face, Fluttershy giggled, and sat on the desk with her legs crossed.

"How do you feel?" She asked in her trademark kind manner. Tails opened both of his eyes and returned back to a sitting position. He then took her by the hand, "I never felt myself better." He said in a soft manner. Fluttershy winked at him, and then she stood up from the desk, and sat on Tails' knees. She then rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she smiled at him lovingly, and closed her eyes. Tails left nothing to do, but to wrap his own arms around his girl and holding her closer to him. He sighed happily, as his eyes are fixed on Fluttershy's charming face. He could watch her happy smile forever.

"Miles." Fluttershy whispered, "Yes?" Tails asked, whispering as well, "May I ask, why Rainbow Dash and Shadow visited you?" After Fluttershy asked him this question, Tails formed a tired look on his face, and stroked her hair, "They're going on a mission…" he said, "... and… they needed an extra firepower from me, and I gave them some of my weapons." He then looked at her and smiled, "Why?"

Fluttershy formed a sad look on her face, and looked up into his eyes, "Well, I thought, that they wanted to take us with them." She said with a slight hint of worrying in her voice, but Tails chuckled simply, and shook his head, "They wanted to call us, but I refused." He said, "Don't worry, we'll go after them only in the case if they'll have a serious problem.", Fluttershy smiled at him instead of words, and closed her eyes. She then cuddled to him more tightly. Tails closed his eyes, too, as he then held his girl closer, and sighed deeply in relief.

 **Meanwhile in Espio's apartments.**

Espio was walking back and forth waiting for Shadow and Rainbow to show up. Trixie was sitting on the couch with her hands closed and her legs tapping up and down. She, however, became worried for Espio as she looked at him walking around.

"Espy are you ok? You seem a little distracted" She asked, however Espio didn't respond however as his thoughts grew more and more. Trixie's worries grew as she stands on her feet and walks over to him. She then stands in front of Esp as she wraps her arms around him trying to get him to listen, "Espy please… if something is bothering you, just tell Trixie please." Espio looked down finally noticing her words but refused to say anything as if his worries forbid his mouth from moving.

"Is it because you're nervous about this mission? Is that why you can't stop thinking about it?" She asked him. Espio then looked at her. "Isn't that obvious?" He asked. "I'm more of afraid to be honest, but afraid because of what can happen to you or the others. I know that we had a talk about it at night, but it doesn't come out of my head…"

Trixie smiled at him playfully, as she fluttered her eyes, "Trixie knows, what might help you to forget about it." She said seductively, as she ran her finger over his chest, however, Espio just sighed deeply, as he lowered his head. That's, when Trixie's eyes grew wide, as she then took him by the cheeks.

"Hey, Espy…" She said with a worried tone in her voice, "Espy, please, don't become sad again… Trixie's just tried to cheer you up…", She then turned her head softly too take a better look into her eyes, however, when their eyes have met, Espio suddenly grinned like a badass, "I know!" He said with a brutal growl, and then he grabbed his girl tightly around her waist and picked her up in his arms. Trixie shrieked in suddenness and embarrassment as she then giggled in joy, glad that her boyfriend is okay and in mood.

"You're such a tricker, Espio the Chameleon!" She said, a joyful tone in her voice, what prompted Espio to nudging his eyebrows up and down, "I know." He said with a quiet and loving tone in his voice, before he pulled his lips onto her and gave her a kiss, which she accepted gladly. However, soon Espio and Trixie heard the knocking sound. The two broke the kiss, before they looked at the door and Espio was about to stand and say he would answer it but then Trixie had his hand in her grasp. "Please allow Trixie to answer the door." She said as she walked by him. She then twisted the doorknob open and finds Rainbow standing in the walk way. "Oh hello Rainbow" Trixie said with a welcoming smile however RD had the look of whenever Sonic heard Amy calling him.

"Is something the matter Rainbow?" Trixie asked, but that's when she noticed Shadow wasn't with her. "Where's Shadow?" She asked RD. RD just huffed. "He'll be here soon." She said. "Can I come in?" She asked. Trixie nodded and backed away letting her come through the door. RD and Trixie then walked over to the couch as RD then laid down on the couch turned away from the two. Espio and Trixie turned to each other then turned back to RD as Espio spoke. "Um… did we miss something?... Did something happen between you and Shadow?" RD just grunts. "No… he just had some business to take care of." She said.

"What kinda business?" Espio asked, but before RD could answer there was another knock. Trixie spoke. "Must be Shadow. Trixie will get it." She then powered up her horn to open the door for her. "Come in!" She said. However who came in next surprised Espio and Trixie. It was the Night Princess herself. Luna entered the apartments, by wearing a huge duffle bag on her left shoulder, and dressed like Indiana Jones with these black pants, black ankle boots, black shirt and brown jacket, along with a brown hat which is covering her head. She stopped on the doorways and looked at her potential team mates with a prod smirk is shining brightly on her face.

Trixie then gasped in awe, while Espio just stared at her wide eyed, "Your highness?" Espio asked. Luna smiled. "Please Espio call me Luna." RD's eyes formed a questioning look on her face because of only one sight of Luna here and tried to bury herself further in the couch, as she pondered about one very important issue. Luna noticed and spoke out to her. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" She asked. RD then lifts her head from the couch and gave the same questioning and dumbfounded look to Luna.

"Where's Shadow?" She asked in a surprise. Luna's eyes went wide in response as her smirk wiped off her face, "He's not here?" She asked, as she really thought, that Shadow is already here, but then she sighed deeply and narrowed her eyes in some frustration, "Whatever…" She said, as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Rainbow. Espio then decided to show his gesture, and stood up from the couch as he walked over the kitchen stand.

"I'll make some tea for you." He said. Seeing this, Trixie smiled and stood up as well as she followed her BF, "Trixie will help you." She said. When the two headed off, Rainbow Dash decided to use the opportunity of the situation, and turned to Luna to ask her a question that bothers her the most, "So you don't know, where Shadow is?" She asked. Luna looked at her simply, still being frustrated.

"No, I don't, Rainbow." She said, "Why ask me?... *smirks*... He's your boyfriend, not mine…" She then stopped smirking and looked forward, as she sighed deeply, "Unfortunately…" She said promptly her last word, and that's, when Rainbow's mouth opened wide, as she was surprised by the words of the Night Princess. She then opened her eyes as she was ready to ask another question, but then she just sighed and sprawled on the couch like a couch potato. That's, when Trixie came back, as she was wearing the plate with a Tea appliances.

"Trixie is quite a surprise to see you, your highness. Forgive Trixie for not preparing for your arrival!" Trixie said as she bowed her head to Luna. Luna shook her head and took a seat. "It is alright Trixie I have no need of such respects when I am off duty." She said. Espio crossed his arms and kept a neutral look even though he was as surprised as Trixie. Luna then turned to him. "Greetings, Espio. Its nice to see you again. As you may know I will be joining you and the others on this mission." Hearing that almost made Trixie drop the tea kettle. Espio turned to her and gave a look saying "that is a terrible idea."

"Your highn- I mean Luna. Is that really such a wise idea?" He asked. "Not to try and be rude of course, but still I feel this may have been a poor choice.", Luna just gave him a wink, "Espio it will be fine." She said confidently, "After all, I am not going on this mission alone, and not gonna play a role of damsel in distress." She then giggled, and crossed her legs, "My purpose of travelling with you is to give you an extra-hand just in case you run into any problems.", After she finished, the silence reigned in the room, as Espio and Trixie simply didn't know what to say. If Princess Luna goes with them, it means only one thing. They have to be two times more attentive, than before. Rainbow Dash was silent. Her mind was now filled with thoughts of Luna's deal with Shadow, because she believed that Shadow took her for a reason. The only thing she wondered what this reason exactly is?

Meanwhile, Trixie appeared to be the first one who recovered after Luna's sudden work, and then she sighed deeply, as she looked into Luna's eyes, and gave her a nervous smile, "Um… your highness… May Trixie ask, if Princess Celestia knows about this?" She asked as she poured the tea on the cups, and placed the kettle on the table. When Trixie took her seat, Luna took the cup of tea and took one sip of the tea and gave a smile to Trixie.

"Of course she does." Luna said, "But… *sigh*... I believe, that nobody else should know about this mission." She then gave a sad look, "Not Twilight, and nobody else of your friends, because they might reacted wrong. They just won't understand.", Espio decided to agree with her, and then he sat on the chair in front of Luna and took his own cup, "Alright, Princess." He said as he smirked, "It will be an honour to have a teammate like you." He then took a sip of the tea. Luna winked at him with a grin on her face and took a sip from her own cup.

Rainbow then sat up. "So where do we start?" She asked. Espio then set his teacup down. "Well we'll start with where we last saw Scourge and his gang." He said. Trixie then turned to him. "You mean the stadium." Espio nodded. "Yes I believe we'll be able to find a trail as to where they went off to after fleeing from the scene. Of course they won't be as fresh as other trails but it will be a start." He said. Trixie and Rainbow looked at each other and then to Luna. The three nodded as Luna spoke. "That would be a wise idea Espio but will you be able to find any trace knowing those events were far long ago?" She asked him. Espio closed his eyes. "Well tracking a trail from three months ago won't be as easy as other cases I have been on with the chaotix, but I will do my best." He said.

Trixie then smiled. "Espy you always do your best. You and Trixie both know it." She said as took his open hand. Espio smiled. Though Rainbow wasn't in a peachy mood as she had thoughts run through her mind.

" _It wouldn't be a three month trial if I had not been foolish and let them get away…. I mean I let my guard down and Fionna exploited it…. And now we have to take Luna with us… why her? And why did Shadow change his mind all of a sudden…. It doesn't make sense"_ Luna turned to Rainbow noticing she was bothered by something. "Rainbow is something wrong?" Hearing Luna's voice, Rainbow snapped out of her trance, and looked at the Night Princess. She then shook her head.

"No… nonononono… It's fine…" She then looked at Espio, "So, if we find the trail of them, what then?" She asked. Espio turned to her. "We follow the trail and see where it leads back to. Shadow said we would discuss the rest of the plan from there." He said. Rainbow then sighed as she stood up. "That sounds good. Listen I'm gonna step out for a bit ok? I need fresh air." Everyone looked at her as she stepped out to the balcony. Luna stood up about to walk out to talk to RD, but Espio intervened by holding his hand out in front of her. "No give her space. I think something is bothering her more than we know."

Rainbow stood there letting the wind blow through her mane. " _Sigh Shadow…. Why would you accept Luna to come with you?"_

 **To be continued**

 **NSH: Hey guys, been a while huh? Well I have a good reason. With school work clamming down on me I haven't exactly had time to work on any of my stories. But I promise that I will try to update more often due to the fact the school year is about over. So I hope y'all can forgive me and allow me to pick back up. New chapter of H &P coming soon for those who are intrested**


	27. Shadows of the Night

**Shadows of the Night**

At Canterlot castle we find Shadow in the tea balcony with Celestia and Aleena. He was standing over the two royalties, and talking to them about the mission, and about what's gonna be next. The Sun Princess was obviously nervous, as she was worried about her little sister, obviously.

"Shadow are you sure you did everything you could to convince her?" Aleena asked. Shadow sighed deeply in response, and gave her a look of a man, who gave up with arguing with woman.

"Yes, your majesty." He said simply and calmly, "I swear to you with everything I have, but you know how Luna can be." He stated. Aleena sighed and giggled a little. "Yes I know. After all I have known her for sometime now. She can be quite a stubborn one." She said with a little laugh. Celestia performed a small chuckle too, as she knew her sister's character perfectly. She then took a sip of the tea from her own cup. "Alright, Shadow." She spoke as her voice sounded playfully, "Are you sure, you tried your best to dissuade my sister?"

Shadow looked at the sun princess, still being serious, "Yes, Princess." He said solemnly, after this, Tia gave him a devilish grin, "Are you sure, agent Shadow?", She said again, this time more teasingly, than before, and Aleena started to chuckle over her colleague's teasings, as she realized, what Celestia means. But the dark hedgehog was the one, who didn't get that, and his eyes arched in a questioning manner. He was too much concentrated on the mission for understanding what Tia means. However, he soon heard the sounds of male's chuckles behind his back, and his eyes became wide. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw two guards who were standing on the doorway chuckled quietly over Shadow's misunderstanding of Celestia's words. But Shadow was still unsure of what the Sun Princess means. Looking back at her, he crossed his arms in the chest area, and lifted up his eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Princess Celestia, what do you mean?" He asked as he tried to sound balanced and calm, but through his calmness gave this strong note of quizz. Before giving him a wordy answer, the Sun Princess rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and took the cup of tea.

"I just wanted to be sure that you tried every single way of convincing her, including..." She spoke as she still sounded very much playfully, "... well you know…" She then took a sip of tea, "Including the way that might convince every woman in the universe.", After Celestia finished her sentence, everyone who heard this reacted differently. The guards couldn't remain discipline, and they started their hard laugh, while almost falling on the floor. Aleena started her laugh, which were still typical for the royalty, as she was hiding her mouth behind her hand. However, the one who didn't get the joke was Shadow, whose eyes were wide as a plates for turkey, and his left eye even twitching.

"Princess." He said, shocked by Celestia's suggestion, "How can you even think that I can make such a terrible act? I have a girlfriend, in the name of Chaos gods!", However, Tia giggled simply as she was smiling innocently, and her eyes are running from wall to wall, "Well, you're a handsome, powerful, and very tough man, agent Shadow." She mentioned, "Besides, to think better, it doesn't consider as a cheating, when we speak about dream."

Shadow gasped, as he blushed like a tomato, "Princess!" He was about to almost shout in awkwardness of the situation. However, Celestia was only about to smiling innocently, and running her eyes over the ceiling, while humming the song to herself as she made a look that she knows nothing, or maybe hinting. Knowing that the it was useless to resist, Shadow hunched and lost about ten inches of his height, before he looked at the guards over his shoulder, to see them laughing and literally lying on the floor. He then humph's in annoyance, and straightened up to his full height, and looked back at the royalties. Closing his eyes, he bowed at them solemnly.

"Thanks for your gesture, Princess and Queen." He said through the gritted teeth, what caused another giggles from Aleena and Celestia, "I'll promise you… *growls*... Princess Celestia, that I'll do anything for your little sister didn't get any harm." He then opened his eyes, and looked back at the guards, while his face was wearing that annoyed and angry look. When he reached two lying guards, he stepped strongly onto their hands, and that stopped them from laughing as they then returned back into sitting positions, and grabbed their hands as they whined in pain. Meanwhile, the two high royalties, stopped their laughing and looked at each other again. Aleena then took her purse, and took out five golden rings from out there and gave it to Celestia.

"Alright, I admit, that I lost this round, but the next time, I'll return my debts." Aleena commented, as she sounded playfully. Tia giggled at her simply, as she counted her rings, and placed it on the top of tea table. The two then returned back to tea drinking.

 **Later that evening, in Espio's apartments.**

Espio had unscrolled a map. "So from what I can gather likely possible places for a base of operations. The mountains, deep in the forest, or Canterlot's Underground Society." He said. "However even though we've limited down the areas we still don't have an idea where to start looking considering how huge these areas can be." The others though for a bit until Luna had an idea as she pointed down on a set of mountains. "Might I suggest we start our search here?" She suggested. "Let's think about this for a minute. They would need somewhere close by where they could strike Canterlot, but far enough so no one would have an easy time finding it. As well as the mountains near ponyville are filled with tunnels and caverns making it easy for those who search to become lost."

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah if I were a criminal that's where I would hide. The thing as well is that these caves are mostly uninhabited. Except for dragons but they rarely ever nest there" She said with a stern look in her eyes. Trixie and Espio looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed Rainbow." Espio said. "Now that we have our starting place might I suggest that we start at day time first thing?" Everyone then looked at Espio in puzzlement.

"Day time?" Luna asked in a surprise.

"Espio, honey." Trixie spoke, surprised as well, "Are you feeling fine? Daytime? Seriously?", Rainbow chuckled over Trixie's statement, as she crossed her arms in the chest area, "Yeah, man." She spoke, "The daytime can be good only if you want the bad guys to see us coming.", Espio, though looked still, calm, and balanced. He just nodded at Dash, and continued his thought.

"That's right, Dash." He spoke, "The daytime is very risky, because all of us might get ourselves caught, however, there's another thing yet… The daytime is not the time when the enemy is usually checking his territory. That is, they're not in a expecting somebody to attack, and we might use it as an opportunity for some exploration.", the girls pondered after he clarified his suggestion and explained the reason of this move.

"Actually… It really does make sense." Luna said out loud.

"Yeah, Trixie agrees." Trixie said in agreement, before they looked at him again and smiled, "Well, you're a professional after all. You know better.", Espio smirked at them proudly in response, thus appreciating their praise. That's when there was a knock at the door. Their eyes sharply went wide, and they turned their heads toward the door. Espio then walked over to the entrance door, and opens it. He then smirks, seeing Shadow, who was standing in front of the door with narrowed eyes.

"Had a hard talk with woman?" Espio asked in a teasing manner, but Shadow huffed simply, and entered inside the apartments. The Chameleon chuckled over Shadow's behavior, and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Dash and Luna smiled happily, seeing Shadow's silhouette approaching to them, and they both stood up at the same time. However Dash walked over to Shadow with opened arms and hugged him tightly, which he gladly accepted, Luna shot a puzzled look on her face, surprised somehow by her own behavior, and then she shook her head hard, and formed a solemn look on her face, and nodded to herself to cool down her nerves. Rainbow then eased off the hug to look at Shadow. "So Shadster… where have you been?"

Shadow then kept a neutral look on his face. "Just had a little conversation about 'approval'." He said as he turned to Luna, "Princess, I know about your status of royalty, but your sister is… *sigh*... She's very much worried for your fate, and I'd like to tell you to stay as close to me… and us of course as you only could." He said, not really wanting to say of what really happened back in the Castle. Luna just nodded at him silently, as a smile flashed across her face. "Don't worry, Shadow. I shall do everything you say." She said with her voice sounded very much confident.

Shadow nods as Luna walks by him. "It's becoming late. I must raise the moon. Might I suggest some rest?" She said as she walked out to the patio. Shadow understood what she was meaning and turned to the other three. "Luna's right. We all are gonna need our strength. So we're gonna need to stay here for the night. That ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement as Espio spoke. "Alright. But there's one thing I need to note. We have only one guest bedroom, but it has two beds. If you want, then you, Rainbow, and Luna may use it if you wish." Espio said. Shadow crossed his arms in question before he insensibly looked first at Rainbow, and then at Luna. However, he then sighed and nodded agreeing to the idea.

Espio gave him a responsible nod, before he walked over to the kitchen. "Can I offer you guys anything to eat?" He suggested some tasty dinner. Hearing this, Rainbow smiled happily.

"Of course, I will." She said, a happy tone in her voice, as she spread her wings and flew after him, "I'm just starving." Trixie giggled over her friend's behavior, and walked over to the kitchen to help her boyfriend with cooking. Shadow, however, wasn't too hungry, so he just raised his hand in an apologetic manner.

"I have to refuse, I'm not really hungry." He said in unison with Luna, and that was a surprise for them both. The Ultimate LifeForm and the Night Princess then looked at each other with their eyes widened, and stared at each other blankly. The spirit of awkwardness filled the room, and neither Shadow nor Luna couldn't find the words to speak. Both of them were waiting for a question from the side of the rest of their company, but when they looked toward the kitchen, they noticed Trixie and Espio are busy with cooking, and Rainbow Dash was hovering over them and looking on what they're doing. After relaxing a bit they decided to return to their personal business, and headed both back to the couch in the living room. They sat down on the couch and started exploring the map of Equestria.

 **Nighttime.**

The full moon was shining brightly through Espio's opened balcony, and the stars were giving it a company in shining. Everyone's were sleeping already, except the owner of the house, who was sitting on the balcony and meditating quietly.

Inside the guest's room, Shadow was lying silently on the bed, with Rainbow Dash is sleeping on the top of him. He was caressing her head and running his fingers through her multicolored hair, while having a depressed look on his face. He tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't get it somewhat. Why? He didn't know. The only thing he worried about is tomorrow's mission. Or may that was not the case? Maybe it wasn't the only thing he was worrying about. He then looked at Luna who was enjoying her dream and sleeping peacefully on the nearby bed. Seeing her beauty sleep, Shadow couldn't help, but smirked at the sight. He then sighed and looked back at Dash as his smirk gave way to the tender smile. He then sighed and took her off him, and laid her comfortably on the bed, prompting her to moan. When he stood up, he put on his jeans and socks and walked out of the room. He decided that fresh air might help him to unwind his head. As he appeared outside, he looked at the balcony to see his Mobian friend meditating. Sighing, Shadow walked down the stairs.

Espio was still meditating by having a calm look on his face, however, he perfectly heard the steps behind him and gave a smirk.

"Troubles with sleep Shadow?" He asked in his usual manner. Shadow smirked upon hearing him, and walked closer. He then sat down next to Espio.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, prompting Espio to open his eyes and look at him with a smirk, "Do as you wish." He said. Shadow then took a meditative pose, and the two turned their heads forward. They then closed their eyes and took a deep breath as they resumed their meditation process.

Meanwhile, back in the guest's room, a certain pegasi girl opened her eyes wide, and took a sitting position. She then looked toward the balcony to be sure that her boyfriend isn't doing anything rash, but she then sees him meditating with Espio, she threw off the blanket, thus leaving her unclothed, and jumped on Luna's bed. She then grabbed her by the shoulder, and shook her hard to wake her up.

"Princess Luna." She whispered as she shook her so hard, that Luna might think that it was an earthquake happening around. The Night Princess then frowned in her sleep and stirs as she bared her teeth.

"Aw… come… on…" She moaned in her sleep, before her eyes has finally opened and she looked at the one who dared to wake her up. However, her angry look then replaced by a blanky eyes of shock, when she spy absolutely naked Dash is sitting next to her and smirking, and then she backed away from her and covered herself by the blanket. Rainbow chuckled quietly over Luna's reaction to this, and then she shook her head and looked at her back.

"Oh, calm down, Princess." She said calmly, "I just want to talk to you, that's all.", Luna blinked twice over Dash's words, but then she made a deep sigh to relax herself, and frowned at Dash, obviously displeased with the fact that Dash woke her up so late.

"Rainbow, do you know what time is it?" She asked, an annoyed whisper in her voice, "Can it wait till the morning?", Rainbow then sat closer, "Princess, I just want to know if there's anything between you and Shadow." She said, prompting Luna to widen her eyes in shock. The Princess then smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head as she blushed.

"Rainbow… hehehe…" Luna giggled, "What makes you think that there's something between us two?", Dash then frowned and crossed her arms in the chest, "Because today you told me that you regret that he's not your BF." She said with her voice has a slight hint of demand. Luna's face became blank again.

"Did I say that?" She asked nervously, and Dash nodded at her, still frowning. Luna realized that there's no way to get out of it, as she then gave a sad look and lowered her head down.

"We were together about two months, before you started dating him." She said quietly and sadly. Hearing this, Dash's jaw dropped to the floor, and her eyes went wide as a dishes, "What?" She asked shocked. Luna then opened her eyes and looked at Dash sadly and apologetically, as she sat closer and took her by the hand.

"Rainbow, please it's not what you're thinking." She spoke almost pleadingly, "We were a couple in the past, but it doesn't means that I'm going to stand between you two. He's with you now, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait…" Rainbow interrupted her as she looked at her suspiciously, "Do you still have something to him?", Luna sighed again and collapsed on the pillow. She was still looking sad and depressed with this conversation, as she knew that she can't lie neither to Dash, nor to herself.

"Yes." She whispered. Hearing this, Rainbow sighed deeply, but then she suddenly smirked and crawled closer to Luna. She then took her by the shoulder.

"And what about Shadow?" She asked in a whisper.

Luna sighs as she closed her eyes, "I don't know." She said in a whisper, and almost sobbing, "I'm not sure about him. Better ask him yourself, Dash.", Rainbow then chuckled slightly and shook her to get her attention. Luna opened her eyes and looks at Dash to see her smirk.

"Well, truth be told, I had some suspicious about you and him." She said with a playful tone in her voice. Luna's eyes sharped wide, "You knew?" She asked her nervously.

RD shrugged, "Well… you could say that." She said, still smirking, "Of all the princesses, he prefers to train with you. After Scourge's attack, you was the last one who left his hospital room. Back on the beach, when he asked about the legends, you managed to convince him to say his point of view on the mere ponies." She shrugged again, "Don't be scared. It's not like I'm gonna putting a hurtin on ya for that… I understand your situation.", Luna then rose into the sitting position, "Who?" She asked.

Rainbow then smiled softly, "Sonic." She said in a surprisingly girly intonation, and seeing her like this, Luna couldn't help, but giggled as her mood arose again, "But I think it's too obvious."

"You still have feelings for Sonic?" Luna asked in a playful manner, and Dash giggled in return, "Yeah, I do." She answered, "However, this is only a part of what I have left after that night with Shadow." She then wiggled her eyebrows, "If you know what I mean." Luna couldn't help, but giggled charmingly again, and gave a nod of understanding, "Oh, I do know what you mean." She said in a joking whisper. The night pony then felt herself tired again as she then she yawned softly. She then looked apologetically at Dash.

"Look, if we figured out our feeling toward one man, maybe I could get some sleep?" She asked, a sleepy tone in her voice. Rainbow gave her a wink, and patted her on the shoulder, "Good night, Princess." She said, before she stood up and returned back to her bed again. Meanwhile, Luna yawned again, and hide under the blanket as she rested her head on the pillow and got her eyes closed. Meanwhile, Dash rested herself on her own bed and still wearing the smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she felt strong relief after knowing the truth. Sighing, the girl rested herself more comfortably and closed her eyes to enjoy her sleep.

Meanwhile Shadow and Espio were still meditating trying to clear their minds of all distractions. However, Shadow then sighs as he loses his concentration and awakes his eyes. Espio took notice and spoke.

"Can't seem to concentrate as you usual can I see?" He said both mocking and pointing out the obvious. Shadow smirked upon hearing him.

"Funny… I just have a lot on my mind." He said calmly, before he looked at his friend, "I think that the meditation is not enough to free my mind from the thoughts that are kind of driving me nuts." He said. Espio gave a look of understanding, as his smirk grew more. He then stood up. "Follow me." He said as he lead his friend to the kitchen as he poured some tea for him and Shadow. Shadow then took his cup and took a sip. Soon, as he swallowed the tea, he uttered a sigh of relaxation.

"Yeah, that helps a lot." He said quietly, and gave him a thankful look, "Thanks.", Espio nods back, as he poured some tea into the cup. Espio drank some tea too, and took another look at Shadow.

"I hope, that the girls won't be offended because we're drinking the tea without them." Espio commented, causing a small chuckle from Shadow. "I don't think they'll mind." He said. "After all… I don't think Rainbow would be very much interested in tea… She prefers drinks she considers… "20 percent cooler"..." He then chuckles some more. "Swear that girl reminds me too much of that faker." Espio couldn't help but join in chuckling.

"Yes I must agree with you on this." He said. Though that's when Shadow spoke. "Though now I have two to worry about instead of just one." He said. Espio though gave this a thought and thought back to when Luna first arrived and how they looked at each other.

"Refrain me from asking but… Is it possible that you and Luna once had a special bond between you?" He asked trying to be considerate. Shadow then set his mug down and turned away as if trying to hint he did not wish to answer. However he then sighed as closed his eyes and spoke. "I would be lying if I said no." He said. It was a brief silence before Espio spoke.

"So that's it hmm… And when did it happened exactly, and the most important is, how long?" Espio asked, as he took another sip of the tea from his cup. Shadow felt slight annoyance. When he raised his eyes and looked at Espio, the chameleon could see the same look, that Celestia saw earlier this day. But he simply gave a smirk, as he could read Shadow's thoughts thanks to his detective skills.

"Pretty long, huh?" Espio suggested. Shadow knew that he has nowhere to go, and nodded at him.

"Yes." He answered, "Two and a half months to be exact.", He then looked forward and took his cup of tea, "It was three months ago before Rainbow Dash came into my life.", Shadow then took a sip of the tea to cool down. After he seemingly finished his thoughts, Espio realized what bothered Shadow at this moment, and decided to cool his worries down.

"Shadow, whatever you are worried about , I want to remind you that they both are great warriors." He stated, a calmed and balanced tone in his voice, "Maybe even one of the best I've ever knew. Rainbow Dash is standing on the same level as Sonic, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and others, and Princess Luna even standing on the same level as you.", Shadow, though, remained cold and skeptical mind over Espio's statement.

"I know, man." He said quietly, "However, Scourge and his gang might know about their status. If they realize who Luna is, she might become their goal. Such a high status hostage is a very strong trump card." He then looked at Espio, "And do not forget that they perfectly know about how important Rainbow Dash is to me." He then sighed and closed his eyes in some dismay, "If anything goes wrong, I might lost two women who mean so much for me…"

Espio couldn't say anything in response, as he knew what Shadow feels. After all, Trixie is not a fighter at all. She may be a great magician, but she is not a fighter at all. Even more so, she is an anti-fighter. She almost knows nothing about the fight moves, she doesn't have the speed as a trump card, and she might be very easy catch for them. Shadow's worries also brought a huge amount of worries to him, too. He then sighed deeply, and closed his eyes as his position equaled with Shadow's. Shadow heard his sigh and opened one eye. Seeing Espio's pose, and his face full of worries and dismay, he decided to finish this conversation, and stood up.

"But there's one thing cools my nerves down." He said, what prompted Espio to open his eyes and to look at his colleague, "The mission we're going to is an intelligence mission and not the eliminate mission. I think everything will go fine.", Espio smirked as he realized that this was the exact way of Shadow to calm him down and then he nodded to his partner.

"Thanks Shadow." He said, as he stood up as well, "Want some more tea?" He asked. Shadow though shook his head. "No thanks. I need to get some rest before tomorrow. Plus I think I have had enough of that stuff." He admitted. Espio chuckled and nodded. "Alright then. Let's get some rest. Have a good night Shadow." He said. Shadow then got up and walked away. Espio meanwhile put away the rest of the tea and went back into his room.

Upon entering he finds his girl wrapped under the covers of the bed. Smirking at this he then slides under the covers and wraps an arm around his girl as she smiled feeling his precious touches.

"Espio?" She whispered. He smiles of course as he sees her turn over to look at him. "Who did you expect? Cleopatra?" He asked. Trixie giggled at the comment a bit finding it somewhat amusing. However Espio then leaned over and kissed her cheek. He then snuggled to her from behind, and closed his eye by trying to get his sleep, however he failed with that, as his mind continued giving him the images of Trixie in the troubles. He then signed deeply, and opened his eyes by trying to get rid of these thoughts.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Trixie's gentle voice asked him sadly, what prompted him to look and her to see her concerned look on her face.

"I think you already know what the answer is." He whispered by sounding in his trademark manner of speaking. Trixie, however, gave him a smile, and rolled over the bed until she appeared on the top of him. She rested herself on the top of her boyfriend in such a way that her breasts were in a tight contact with his chest and her eyes were right in front of his. The feeling of her warmth, and the look of her eyes was actually enough for Espio felt better. He even managed to return a smile that she gave to him. Trixie, though, started rubbing his head softly. Espio then decides to ask one question, he wanted to ask a long ago, but always was too modest for asking actually.

"Trixie." He spoke in a gentle whisper.

"Yes?" She asked, whispering as well, and still smiling.

"Are you fine to live with me?" Espio asked, but instead of an answer, Trixie leaned closer to him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Espio accepted the kiss gladly, and wrapped his arms around her even tighter, than before. When they kissed enough, their eyes have met again.

"That was such a silly question, Espy darling." She whispered tenderly, and rested herself on the top of him as she cuddled to him tightly, "Trixie is just happy to live with you." she whispered again as she closed her eyes and started to caress his chest. Espio's smile grew wider upon the appearance of his girlfriend, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He then closed his eyes and sighed deeply, before lying more comfortably, and slowly drifting into sleep.

Shadow upon entering the room they were staying in finds the two ladies laying in bed asleep if it should even be considered that. He then hops in the bed and looks at the ceiling for a bit just wanting the silence to think. Shadow had a liking of it being quiet and prefered it over any type of racket. He then turned to his girl who was certainly still awake and knew of his presence. Shadow moved his hand over to her and started brush her mane. He looked at her and smirked because he knew better.

"Alright you can stop playing fake sleep RD" He whispered. RD smirked back as she opened her eyes a bit. "Well I had to try and throw you for a loop" She said. Shadow quietly chuckled at this. "So may I ask where you went?" She asked curious about Shadow's sudden disappearance.

"Nowhere far. Just out to the balcony for fresh air." He said. RD smirked at this however the smirk went away as she showed something was bugging her. Shadow noticed this and soon his smirk faded. "Something wrong?" He asked. RD just looked at him for a few seconds and reflected back to what Luna had said earlier and decided she wanted an answer. "Kinda… Shadow?" She asked however she was hesitant because she didn't want to sound like she was blaming Shadow for itm but she just needed to know. Shadow was waiting for a response and the RD spoke some more. "Were you… were you with any other girl besides me at one point in your life?"

Shadow smirked at her, "Don't make me point out the obvious things, Rainbow." He said in a teasing manner. Rainbow sighed, "Shadow…" She whispered, "Just yes, or no.", Shadow shook his head instead, and closed his eyes, as he hid his arms behind his head, "Yes." He said simply. Rainbow leaned over his head, "Like who?" She asked in a whisper, "Like… simple girls, or… well… royalties?"

Shadow hearing this let this go through a thought process,

He thought. He then faked yawn and spoke. "Look it's late alright. Lets just get some sleep." He said as he turned away and closed his eyes. RD just sighed figuring this would be his response and just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and snuggled very close. She then closed her eyes, too, and slowly drifted into the good night's sleep.

 **The next morning.**

The sun shone brightly over the highest mountains. The thick forest which was lying at the mountains bottom, looked quiet and peaceful, and only the wind gust caused some swaying of the tree tops. On the eastern border of the forest, you can see our team members, fully prepared for the mission, and heading right toward the forest. They were already dressed in a special outfits, made for missions like that, and consist of black colored overalls, black boots and gloves. On their backs they were wearing the bags with weapons, food, and sleeping bags just for the case if they'll have to spend the night in the mountains. They all looked serious and concentrated. Shadow, of course was heading first, with Rainbow Dash followed, Luna walking third, Trixie fourth, and Espio was closing their pack.

As they were on the approach Shadow spoke. "Come on we need to keep moving to the mountains. The caves aren't far." He said. Luna nodded but gave a small yawn showing she was still tired. Shadow heard this and sighed as he figured they were still tired from last night. Luna then spoke. "If you would wish I will patrol the skies for any air assaults." Shadow though shook her head. "Negative on that your highness. It's better if we stick together as a group instead of giving the enemy a chance to pick us off one by one."

"Strength in numbers?" Espio asked. Shadow nodded but deep down there was more to his reasons that he did not wish to share. No one took notice but RD spoke. "Well then I'll go with her to back her up. After all if they do attack from the air we'd have a shot of defending if we had some aerial protection right?" She asked. "Besides I would be all the back she would need." Shadow then turn to her with a frown showing he was not amused with her idea of funny. "Do you want a repeat of what happened at the stadium?" He asked.

RD hearing that then just backed down and looked away. "It was just a joke." She said trying to be confident. She then turned back and walked forward past him. "But don't sweat it. This time I'm not letting them get the drop on me." She said as she winked with a smirk. Shadow smirks back and nods. "I know you are." They then came to a part of the forest where a tree stump was and decided to take a small break as Shadow took out the map of the mountain. "Alright so here's the ordeal. I've marked specific locations for us to check out. Luna..." He said as he pointed to several points on the map. "You take Espio and Trixie with you to these locations and see what you can find. In the meantime. RD and I will inspect the rest. If you happen to find any signs of them don't engage or do anything rash." He said as he turned to Rainbow.

Rainbow rolled her eyes because she knew he was mainly talking about her in that case. Shadow then rolled the map up and spoke. "Everyone understand their assignments?" He asked. Everyone nodded and Shadow spoke. "Very well. Let us be moving then," Luna nodded at him confidently and attaches her headset to her ear. After that, they separated on two groups, with Luna, Trixie and Espio headed to the left, towards the mountain top, and Shadow and RD headed down towards the mountains bottom. While they were walking away, Luna suddenly stopped, and her face formed a sad look, as she then turned around over her shoulder.

Shadow was walking along with RD, who was walking in front, stopped suddenly, and shot a dramatic look on his face, as he felt that someone's watching him. When he turned around, he noticed the Night Princess is standing and staring at him sadly, and worrying. He felt worried as well, and he had a lot of reasons to become worried, but then he managed to give her a smirk as if saying that everything will be fine. Luna couldn't help, but smiled at him in response, and gave him a wink, before she turned and approached after Espio and Trixie. Shadow shook his head over her wink, and sighed. He then turned towards RD and headed after his girlfriend.

After thirty minutes of walking, Shadow and RD were already deep inside the forest. They were examining the mountain's caves, they found, but unluckily for them, they didn't find anything inside. On and on, their eyes caught the sight of the small caves. These caves were too small for the fully grown Mobian, or Equestrian to enter inside, however, you never know what on the criminal's mind. For the next fifteen minutes, they checked like twenty caves, but all they could find were animals, water, and smell. An ordinary smell, that you can only imagine.

Shadow then sighed in disappointment, and looked at his girlfriend with an annoyed look on his face. He wasn't annoyed by her, though, he was mostly annoyed by the fact that they didn't find anything. Rainbow, though, was annoyed as well.

"Ugh nothing I guess…" She muttered obviously disappointed. Shadow shook this in response, and then he turned away and went deeper into the forest.

"Wait." Rainbow called him out much to his surprise. He then looked at her over his left shoulder to see her staring at him a bit nervously.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She said to him. Shadow turned to her. "What is it?" Rainbow though instead of asking right away flies above and lands in front of him. "Well… it's more of I need to confirm something.: She said giving a serious look. Shadow then crossed his arms giving a look of question himself. Rainbow then took a quick breath of air before speaking. "Confess." She said to him.

Shadow was confused. "Confess what?" He asked. Rainbow just patted his shoulder. "That you and Luna are a thing." She said with her voice had a slight hint of demanding. Shadow's eyes became wide after these words said by his girlfriend about his ex-girlfriend. He even thought that the word 'girlfriend' is slightly overused by him. Though, he then performed a deep breath in/out to cool his nerves down and decided to make a look that he knows nothing. He returned his trademark look of indifference on his face, and made his arms crossed in the chest area.

"Who said this to you?" Shadow asked as he tried to sound indifferent and talking these words as a crap, "Huh… Me and Luna? That's even sounds ridiculous…"

Rainbow deepened her frown, "Aw, you won't get rid of it so easily, Shadow the Hedgehog." She spoke as her voice sounded as it usually sounds, "She confessed it this night." Shadow's face didn't change, however in his mind he started twitching, jerking and tearing his hair.

Shadow shouted in his mind,

Outside, however, he looked as he usually looks, "She did?" He asked simply and calmly. Rainbow nodded instead and spread her wings wide. Inside his mind Shadow became outraged again.

The voice in his head started to shout again,

Shadow then sighed deeply to cool himself down and to keep his mind sane, and then he narrowed his eyes deeply, while still looking at his girlfriend.

"I should've guess that you weren't sleeping." He said with a slight hint of shame in his voice, prompting Dash to answer his words with a smirk as she felt proud by making him a fool. Shadow then sat down on the log nearby and leaned his head on his left hand as he lowered his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Yes, we had a thing before I started dating you." He answered her question, thus confirming Luna's confession, "We were together for two and a half months, and it happened three months before I started dating you." Rainbow ceased to smirk and formed a look of seriousness on her face, "I had troubles in my sleep and she came to me in a dream and helped me to fix my problem by giving me a company for talking. We knew each other well enough and became friends, and then one week later, we had a… thing in Manehattan's hotel." After hearing this, Rainbow's eyes went wide like two giant snowballs, as she dropped the jaw to the floor.

"WHAT?" She shouted in shock, but Shadow simply gave her a nod, "Yeah, and after that we became a couple for the next two and a half months. We're remaining just as friends and not as lovers, Rainbow." When Shadow finished, Rainbow found herself a bit puzzled by what he said, however, soon she developed a look of sadness on her face. She looked deep into his eyes, and walked closer.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Rainbow asked, a sad tone in her voice, to which Shadow answered by taking her by the cheek, "Because I didn't know it was so important." He said softly, "Like what happened in the past... always remains in the past, and it was long before…"

"Do you still feel something for her?" Rainbow interrupted his sentence by asking him a question, "I mean, she's tall, smart, old and sexy. Do you Shadow?"

Shadow sighed deeply, "Yes." He answered as he tried to be honest with Rainbow, "I am. But…"

"But what?"

Shadow gave her a smile, "But my feelings for you are much stronger." He answered, "If you think I wouldn't feel something strong for you, would I still be with her. Luna and I are friends now and we're trying to keep out friendship indestructible, and nothing more, no matter what we feel." Even such a tomboy like Dash found Shadow's words incredibly adorable. She melted into a gentle smile and sobbed heavily as she then attacked her boyfriend with a strong embrace. Shadow gladly accepted the hug and started caressing her, thus letting her know that their love is safe with him. The pegasi girl, however, quickly recollected her mind and she managed to keep her emotions under control. The two then broke the hug and looked deep into each other's eyes to exchange soft smiles. Shadow then wiped off Rainbow's tears, what prompted her to giggle. Shadow then brought her into his arms and held her closer.

Rainbow performed a moan, "Mmmmm… What you just said is true right?" She asked him in a tender manner.

"Of course." Shadow answered, looking deep into her eyes, "Why should I lie to you?" Rainbow then lifted herself up, "Because she's beautiful, powerful and sexy." She said teasingly, "There's no man who could stand before her."

"As well as there's only one man before whom she can't stand." Shadow teased Rainbow back, as he started caressing her thighs gently, "And this man is your boyfriend. And if you have such a strong crush on her and want her to become third in our bed, then you can just ask her and she will join."

"Hey!" Rainbow moaned, prompting Shadow to chuckle. Rainbow then made a dirty smile and shoved Shadow on the shoulder as she spoke, "Don't be a pervert, Shadow." She said. Shadow then stopped his laughter and looked at her with a smile on his face, "Alright, if we figured it our, let's continue our mission." He said, and Rainbow nodded as she then swayed her wings and took off. Shadow stood up and before he started walking further, he felt Rainbow landed on his shoulder, and sat on the top of it. He then sighed and looked at her up to see her loving smile and fluttering eyes. He did nothing against it and only wrapped his arm around her legs and started rubbing them as he loved her legs very much.

"Let's keep going, you parrot ky." He said, prompting RD to perform a small parrot like squeak. The two then proceeded onwards to go scout out and find at least one sign of Mobeus in these mountain forests.

 **Back to Luna, Espio and Trixie.**

The group continue trekking through the forest trying to find signs of entry to where their enemies are hiding. However Trixie could not help but take note how Luna seemed distracted by a thought in her mind. Trixie then got Espio's attention by hitting her elbow to his arm. Espio taking notice of this turns to her as she motioned at Luna. It took a minute for Espio to catch on but once he did he turned to Trixie and nods in understand to what she is asking of him.

"Princess Luna? Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted,"

Luna hearing this snaps from her thoughts and back to reality. She then turns and tries to give a fake smile. "Um yes Espio I am fine. Just thinking of where Scourge and his gang of thugs could be hiding that's all." She said trying to throw them off the trail. However Espio knew better than that. "Princess please do not try to fool me. I have been watching closely and you have been bothered ever since the other day. I doubt that was what plagued your mind even now." Trixie nodded. "Trixie must agree with Espio your Highness. Please…. Whatevers bothering you… you can tell Espio and Trixie." She said. Luna tried to keep walking trying her best to resist the urge to speak out, but after a bit of walking and noticing Trixie and Espio were still in the same spot waiting for a response. She eventually sighed in defeat

"Very well…. I suppose I should tell someone eventually." She then turned to them. "The thing is my friends…. I'm bothered by a memory from the past…." She said as she turned away and looked upwards at the blue sky. Trixie was still confused, though.

"What past?" She asked, "What memories? Tell us, please." Luna sighed. "The memories about… me and Shadow the Hedgehog." Upon hearing this Trixie grew a shocked expression on her face, however Espio who knew their time together crossed his arms. Looking at how calm he was Trixie had to ask. "Wait Espio….did you know about this?" She asked. Espio nodded. "Yes. Shadow had mentioned this to me last night."

"Why did you not tell Trixie?" She asked him. Espio then moved his crossed hands down. "He made me promise not to tell another soul about it…. It wasn't my intentions to keep it from you, but I could not break my promise to my friend." Trixie however became mad by him and smacked him a bit. "So you're saying you don't think Trixie can be trusted with such secrets?" She asked as she turned away from him. Luna then stepped forward. "Please Trixie do not be mad with Espio. He did not think this of you. He merely was trying to keep his promise with Shadow."

"Trixie please understand I do trust you with all my soul, but I made a promise to Shadow I wouldn't say a word. Besides it's not my place to say it. That is something only Shadow can as well it's something personal and right now he needs to figure this out with Rainbow Dash… since she now knows as well." He said. Luna then gives a sigh. "I...I apologize for bringing this up with you both… I...I will take to the skies and look for signs of any other surprises." She says as she takes to the air a little.

Trixie then looked at Espio and for a minute it was a little silent before Trixie sighs. "Well… Trixie can't say she is pleased with this… but Trixie understands why you did it Espio." She said with a smile. "Now shall we get back to looking for signs of the enemy?" Espio gives a nod a that as they continued scouting ahead.

Three hours past as Luna was hovering above the ground a little and then looks upward. "I will ascend higher and see if I can spy anything else." She said as she started to raise to the sky a little.

Espio nodded, "Alright but be don't fly off to far. Remember we're stronger together than divided." He said as he then looked at the Night Princess, "Can you carry us both up there?"

"Only by turn, Espio." Luna answered, "Wait for me here." She ordered as she then spread her wings and with one mighty sway she took off sharply. Espio couldn't help, but smirked at this. Right now he thought that he's not surprised that Luna was with Shadow, especially seeing her movements and her character. He then shook his head and turned his gaze at his girlfriend, but only to see her annoyed look and her eyes fixed on the ground. He couldn't help, but formed a questioning expression on his face and walked closer to her to figure out what's going on.

"Trixie?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Trixie hmm's as she looked at him without changing the look on her face. Espio narrowed his eyes as he guessed that she's still offended that he didn't tell her the truth.

"Trixie, please…" He said as he tried to sound soft, "Do not be offended…"

"Who said that Trixie is offended, Espy, sweetie?" Trixie asked as she sounded suspiciously acidly, "Trixie is not offended. Trixie is happy." She then formed a goofy grin on her face and barked as she turned away to demonstrate her displeasure. Espio decided that he's done with this and frowned deeply. However, before he started figuring out the details, the Night Princess landed next to the two, what prompted them both to look at her, to see her smiling proudly and adjusting her cloth.

"Alright, gang." Luna spoke, a joking tone in her voice, "The way is clear." She then silenced herself to wait for an answer, however, when she noticed the looks on the faces of the two, she herself formed a questioning expression on her face.

"Eeehhh… Is everything okay here?" She asked in a quizzical manner.

"Yes, everything is fine, Princess." Espio answer as he wanted to low the tension, and then he glanced again at his girlfriend, and spoke with her calmly.

"Alright, Trixie." He said, "You can teleport up there yourself, if you want."

Trixie, though, formed a glare and glanced at him, "Trixie can't teleport on the place Trixie don't know and see." She said with a strong hint of anger in her voice, "Why it's so hard to remember?" Espio widened his eyes, "Why it's so hard to remember that it's never hurt if you will share some secrets with your girlfriend?"

This was a last straw for Espio's patience, who glared at Trixie back and growled in annoyance, "Oh, come on." He groaned, "Why it's so hard to remember that this is Shadow's personal business?" Luna formed a nervous look on her face, "Um, my friends?" She spoke, "Can you, please leave it for later?" However, the two didn't stop and continued their quarrell.

Trixie then gave a glare to her boyfriend, "I don't know." She groaned, "And was it so hard to remember that Rainbow Dash is Trixie's friend, too, and Trixie would do anything to support Rainbow Dash?"

Luna then lifted her left hand on the level of the her chin and gave a nervous grin, "Espio, Trixie." She tried to call them out again, however, it was pointless.

"Trixie…"

"What?"

"The relationships between Shadow and Rainbow Dash are the deal strictly between Shadow and Rainbow Dash." Espio tried to reason his girlfriend, "I don't think that Rainbow Dash told you the same thing you'd tell me the whole truth." He then frowned and crossed his arms, "And moreover, let me remind you that you never share your own secrets." Trixie just gave a annoyed look as her face puffed a little.

"What….you… we… how dare you to speak like that?" She snapped, "Whatever the deal is… we still need to support them for no matter what… especially when it comes to Rainbow Dash!"

Luna gave a sigh of annoyance. She knew the arguing was all part of being a couple but she had to admit to herself she had enough of it. So she then turned to them and spoke out in her "Royal tone".

"SILENCE! I have had enough of this pitiful arguing you will seize this right NOW!" She said exclaiming that last word. Trixie was beyond frightened after that as she dove behind Espio's back. Espio wasn't as frightened to hide but even he had to admit he had many chills going down his spine from that. The found themselves very nervous, and the blue Alicorn girl wasn't even able to walk out of Espio's back. Seeing this, Luna cooled down, and gave her trademark look of importance and royalty, and humphed.

"Thank you" She spoke calmly, "Now I understand it's quite common among couples but we are on a very important mission and I do believe that means we must maintain silence at all times." Trixie's head then peeked out of Espio's left shoulder and her pretty frightened rosy eyes looked apologetically at Luna. She then nodded to her princess, so as Espio, whose eyes were wide as dishes. Luna then took a deep breath in/out and resumed the wandering back and forth process to led her steam out of her body.

"it's okay, Luna." She muttered to herself, "Calm down. Nothing bad happened. Just a little misunderstanding."

Shadow's voice. Luna stopped her wanderings, when she heard his voice she then grabbed the radio and lifted it to her lips level.

"Hey, Shadow." She said with a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Nice to hear from you again. We're climbing the mountain."

Luna sighed deeply upon hearing an immodest question, as she then pondered if she should tell Shadow about the quarrel between Espio and Trixie. However, she decided to skip it.

"Oh, it's… It's nothing… Just nerves." She said as she then heads out and hung the radio back on her belt. She then looked at the two, who continued to stand on the place where they could be seen in the very beginning of their quarrel, and Trix was still hiding behind Espio. Luna then frowned and charged her horn to levitate them both. The dark blue aura surrounded the two, and they started floating in the air. Espio, though, gave her a questioning look.

"Um... Princess." He spoke carefully, as he knew that she was still a bit angry, "I hope you don't mind me asking…. is your magic strong enough for levitating us both, and flying with the help of your wings at the same time?"

Luna nodded, "Yes." She said, "It is. Why?" She then widened her eyes as she guessed his thoughts, and then she bared her teeth and smacked herself on the face. A groaned of annoyance flew out of her mouth, much for the two felt nervous again.

"Princess…" Trixie spoke calmly, and carefully. Luna then gave an annoyed glare.

"Not another word!" She ordered coldly, "That is an order!"

The couple nodded to their princess, not wanting her to become angry again. Luna then shook her head hard and spread her wings. With one sway she took off the ground and flew high on the cliff top, levitating her teammates next to her.

 **Back to Shadow and Dash.**

After Shadow hung up his own headset on the belt, he returned his left hand on the top of Dash's things and sighed deeply. Rainbow saw that the expression on his face wasn't really happy as she then narrowed her eyes, knowing that the second team maybe screwed up.

"What happened this time?" SHe asked.

"Looks like Espio and Trixie decided to get married a bit earlier than we expected." Shadow answered sarcastically, to which Dash responded with a chuckle, knowing what he means. She then placed her right hand on the top of Shadow's hair, and started rubbing his hair.

"Maybe we should take Luna with us?" She asked jokingly, to which Shadow answered with a smirk of his own. He hen looked at her up and gave her a wink. When he looked forward, he deliberately slipped his left hand down on her knee level and started tickling her sensitive spots on her leg. Dash began to laugh.

"Ahahahaha… stahp!" She pleaded, as she grabbed him by the hand, though, he didn't stop, "We're on the miss… pfff… hahahahahaha…" Shadow then stopped tickling her as he grinned devilishly and looked at her up.

"What?" He asked, "You can't stop me, you rainbow haired sexy daredevil?" Rainbow just looked into his eyes, as she felt a bit joyful, however, when her eyes accidentally looked forward, she noticed some bullet cartridges lying on the ground not far from there. She formed a surprised expression on her face and pointed her finger to where she saw it.

"Shadow, look." She said quietly. Shadow curiously gazed upon the place RD was pointing at to see a bunch of used bullet cartridges lying not far from where they were. That could mean only one thing, that those who they're looking for are here and can be somewhere in the bushes, and watching them. He then formed a deadly serious look on his face and looked at Dash.

"Dash, pick it up quick!" He ordered to which Rainbow nodded confidently, before she dashed around the zone and picked up a few cartridges and quickly landed back next to Shadow. She then gave it to him, which the hedgehog guy lifted up to his nose and sniffed the cartridge. However, that's when the two heard several strange noises comes from the place where the cartridges are lying, and after they glanced there they noticed the snares come out of the trees and fell on the ground right on the place where Dash found the gun cartridges and where she was just a few moments ago. When the trap stopped working, Shadow frowned deeply and took out his radio to wart Luna about the traps.

"Luna, this is Shadow here." He spoke, "Dash and I found the trap nearby, so keep an eye on your surroundings and please be cautious!"

 **Meanwhile, with Luna, Espio, and Trix.**

A very much annoyed Princess of the Night was sitting on the stone with her legs crossed, her head is leaning against her left hand, and her right hand holding on the radio. Behind her back, the couple of her partners were handing a few meters over the ground, tied up by the snares. Espio had his arms and legs tied, and his face annoyed by that fact, but he wasn't as annoyed as Trixie, who had not only her WHOLE body wrapped tightly by the same very snares, but also her horn.

"I told you to be careful with where you're going!" Espio complained at his still girlfriend, to which Trixie shot an enraged glare as she looked at him, "How many times do I have to repeat this to you. For you finally to remember it!"

"Do not speak with Trixie in a tone like that!" Trixie shouted back through her gritted teeth, "Trixie perfectly knew where she's going and what she sees! It was you who distracted Trixie with your life lessons and your so called… Experience!"

Espio glared at her back before he spoke, "Yeah, says the girl who dressed a sleeveless top, miniskirt and high heel shoes on a dangerous intelligence mission as if you were walking into a nightclub!" He barked back, to which Trixie gasped in shock, but then she glared back.

"You're such a bastard, Espio the Chameleon!" She complained, "You're absolutely not appreciating what Trixie is doing for you… Jerk!"

Luna then sighed as she decided that she had enough of those family talks, and pressed the button on her radio.

"Roger, Shadow!" She said emotionlessly as she the stood up and turned around to observe the state of both of her partners. Seeing them in the state of a couple arguing with each other, she sighed deeply and pondered if she should leave them in a state like that or not. Shaking her head, she spread her wings and flew over to them as she thought that their argue will lead to the worth.

 **Back to Shadow and Rainbow Dash.**

As the two continued to explore the cave's for a bit looking for any signs of what their looking for.

"Ugh… I hate this." RD said complaining.

"Hate what? The fact that we haven't found our objective or the fact that we could be walking in for an ambush?" Shadow asked.

Rainbow just shook her head, "No it's the fact I feel so limited in here. These caves are so enclosed I can barely even fly in here without bonking my head on the ceiling or hiting a-"

BONK!

Rainbow holds her head as she sets down on the ground holding her head as she grunted. Shadow just smirked and looked at what she ran into.

"Were you about to say stalactite?" RD nods as she holds her head.

Shadow just waves his hand, "Come on reckless wreck. I thought I saw something at the end of the cave." He said sounding serious with the tease.

RD just got back up and shook her head before speaking. "Yeah yeah whatever..." She said to him as Shadow continued to walk ahead. Rainbow then just stuck her tongue out at him while his back was turned though Shadow raised his eyebrows while walking forward.

"Real mature RD now come on." He said. Rainbow followed from behind as they continued onward.

"Ok you need to tell me how you-"

"Shhh!' Shadow said firmly. RD just raised an eyebrow.

"Um did you just shush-"

"Shhhh! Keep quiet and listen skittles." He said using her nickname but using it in a firm silent tone. RD though mift followed his orders and listened closely hearing what they knew were voices. However they couldn't quite make out anything they were saying. They then notice some lights up ahead. Shadow gave RD a hand signal to follow but to go slowly this time. Now Rainbow isn't one to be slow but for everyone's sake she knew she had to suck it up and follow Shadow slowly and quietly. The two then found their way into a big cavern filled with torches though the minute they entered Shadow noticed something and pulled RD behind cover with some big rock pillars. Shadow put a finger on RD's lips telling her to be extra quiet and not let out even a pep. RD nods as the two look over and noticed Fang and Scourge talking… well more of arguing.

"You listen here you poor excuse for a theft. Your not exactly the one to tell me what to do and your saying your crew's better? HA! Your crew has had more losses than mine." Fang just gave a big hmph at Scourge's insult.

"At least I never ended up staying in a multi prison for what… 5 maybe 6 years? Oh and… How long did it take your crew to find and bust you out? Oh and didn't that plan almost go south for you as well? At least me, Bean, and Bark make sure to time everything so we get in and out in a flash" Fang said back. "Oh and wasn't it not to long ago your girl friend failed in eliminating Sonic not to long ago?"

Scourge then growled and slammed Fang into the wall. "YOU LISTEN HERE YOU COWPUNK! I don't want to hear another word about that mission you got me?! Both Sonic and the bitch that did that to her are going to get what's coming and I will make it hurt! Now if you so much as bring that up again I will make sure to rip your tonsils out so you can never speak again! GOT IT?!'" He spoke with a growl and his teeth greeted threateningly. Fang had a nervous look on his face as he knew how strong Sourge is and how bad his fists can punch.

"Alright, alright…" He muttered, "Chill out…"

Scourge then him go off, and jabbed a finger into his nose, "Do not dare to tell me to chill out!" He snarled, "I'll be chilled only after I'll take my vengeance against that bitch who dared to hurt Fiona!" He then turned away and kicked the boulder that was lying nearby, "And I'm still not allowed to do so! What the fuck?!"

Fang then lifted up his eyebrow as he took the bottle with a drink and raised it to his lips, "Scourge, I think that boss said it clearly!" He said, prompting Scourge to glance at him over his shoulder, still enraged, "No one makes a move, until he gives his orders! I think he's planning on something that may allow us to gain the victory this time!"

"Why should I care when someone like him saying anything to me?!" Scourge asked angrily, much for Fang's shock.

"Ummm, are you mad, or something?" He asked as if Scourge was dumb, "DId you see what's his abilities are?"

"I don't care what his abilities are, Fang!" Scourge grumbled as he then turned to face with Fang, "My girl is lying there unconscious and all because of them! And he's not allowing me to take my vengeance and just sit here and wait…"

Fang then sighed, "Why don't you just go and ask him if you're so brave and bold?" He asked sarcastically, to which Scourge huffed in anger.

"I will!" He said as he then turned to walk deeper into a corridor, "Right now!" After he left, all Fang is about to do is drinking off what he had in his bottle and then he followed Scourge to see what their boss will do with the bold, but dumb and hotheaded green hedgehog guy.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Shadow accompanied the leaving criminals with wide eyes as their mind left some issues about it. Shadow though was left in curiosity.

RD looks at Shadow, "Um Shadow do you have any idea what those two were talking about?"

Shadow shakes his head, "Well it sounded like it was mostly about what Sonic had said occured in Rainbow falls…. Only… it sounds like Fiona got injured far worse than what I thought… which is strange…" He said

"Remind me who Fiona was?" She asked.

"The red haired fox remember?" Shadow reminded her, to which Rainbow thinking about it then recalled the memory about said red haired fox breaking her wing and at that thought she growled.

"Oh yeah the same Bitch who broke my wing… Hmph well whatever the case it sounds like she got what she deserved if you ask me." She said. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"Well whatever the case we should tell the others that we found their little secret hideout. Before we're spotted." He suggested. Rainbow showed no signs of arguing and nods in agreement.

 **Several hours later, somewhere in the Mountain forest.**

The fire was burning softly, and the woods were cracking. The two tents were settled nearby, and the three out of five teammates were sitting next to the camping fire. Luna was sitting in a cute pose, by bending her legs, and resting the upper part of her body against the one big wood, as she was watching at Espio and Trixie with a smirk on her face. She saw them two sitting with their backs turned to one another, as well as their eyes closed and their faces twisted in an offended fashion. She was watching them for the last ten minutes, and in fact she herself had to build the tents and setting the fire, while those two continued on their silly mental quarrel.

Luna then rolled her eyes to the skies and shook her head over the behavior of the two, and then she looked at them and decided to play the family psychologist.

"So, are you going to be silent, or you start to speak with each other?" She asked as she then rested her head against the wood, "Just ignoring the existence of one another will not help you to resolve the problem."

Trixie and Espio, however, never gifted one another with the looks or displeasure, and the unicorn girl huffed simply as if saying that she's not going to do that. Espio was quiet. Ninja quiet. Luna then sighed as she gave up with reasoning them two, and then she stood up.

"That's it, I'm done." She said, "Go to sleep, and tomorrow, we will form the new groups." She then heard the crack sounds somewhere in the forest and turned wide eyed as she then looked towards the source of the noise, but only to sigh in relaxation and smiling respectfully as she noticed that it was Shadow and Rainbow Dash.

The two intelligent fighters came out of the woods with well noticed looks of wearnes on their faces and went up to meet with Luna as she then walked over to meet them. As soon as the gap between them disappeared, Luna spoke.

"How was it?" She asked a bit worried, "I hope your rant was successful at least."

Shadow sighed, "More than we expected." He said as he then threw his narrowed look towards Trixie and Espio, and seeing their positions he frowned deeply, "Those two didn't get along still?" He asked, much for Luna's annoyance, as she then looked at them with a frown.

"Nope, they didn't." She said weary, "I tried everything, but the result was always the same."

"NEvermind." Shadow said, attracting the attention of his ex, and his now girlfriend, "You two and I still have things we need to discuss."

Rainbow Dash, though, didn't really want to talk about it again, so she then yawned deeply and looked at the two with a weary smile.

"You two go." She said, "I need to take a short nap. Shadow, I know the details, so tell it for Princess Luna, and I'll inform those two." She then walked over towards Trixie and Espio, leaving Shadow questioned about it, though, he then sighed in disappointment and looked at Luna. He then nodded to her to go for a walk, which she responded with a nod of her own, and then the two left the camping territory.

Meanwhile, Dash sat on the wood between Trixie and Espio, as she then folded her knees together and put her hands on the top of it, while smiling jokingly.

"So…" She spoke, trying to bring them both up from their trance, and it was somewhat successful, as both lovers looked at her, "You wanna hear how I spend my day? Or you both want me to… well… to become a guide between you?" Trixie and Espio both widened their eyes as RD then grinned and threw each of her arms over the shoulders of one another, thus holding them closer, "I mean, since you're in the state of quarrel you'd probably need the one who will prevent you from killing one another in your sleep." She then looked at Trixie and nudged her eyebrows up and down, "Am I right?" She asked with a hint.

Trixie blushed a bit at this, but only later to smile awkwardly and giggling silently as she thought that it was very much embarrassing situation.

 **Meanwhile, with Shadow and Luna.**

"Where?" Luna asked Shadow as the two held their way through the forest, and looking at one another with concern.

"We found the secret cave down there near the bottom of the mountain." Shadow answered as the two stop near the huge fallen tree, "Fang and Scourge were talking about their teaming up, which is weird, and that they're listening to someone's orders which is more than weird." He then sighed, "The closer we're getting to them, the more unusual the situation becomes." He then crossed his arms, "Those two were rivals in the crime world of Mobius, and only an idiot would think of their team up, but now... "

"It means that that someone who forced them to team up is more powerful foe than both of them." Luna deduced as she frowned, "Please tell me that you know who they were talking about."

Shadow sighed helplessly as he then turned away from her and closed his eyes, "I wish I could, but…" He said, "I have no idea."

Seeing that he's in the dark no less than her, Luna sighed in defeat as she then sat down on the tree and lowered her head. She formed a sad look on her face as she then spoke.

"I am very disturbed by the events that might happen very soon." She said sadly as she then looked at him up, "Shadow." She called out to him, to which he responded with opening his eyes and looking at her over his left shoulder, "What they're planning…" Luna continued, "Is it can be dangerous?" She asked a disturbed tone in her voice. Instead of an answer, the dark hedgehog sat next to the dark blue pony, still keeping his eyes on hers.

"Do you remember what happened with me on the stadium?" He asked, to which Luna narrowed her eyes as she remembered him lying on the hospital bed, as she was almost about to cry, "That was only a tip of an iceberg." Shadow finished his sentence.

Luna then took him by the hand as she sat closer, "I was worried." She whispered sadly. Shadow learned that she loses control again, but he couldn't do anything with it, as he felt the same she felt.

"I know." He whispered back. After that the Night Princess fell into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. Shadow answered her embrace with his own hug and held her closer as he knew that it's helping very well with calming her down. Luna then started rubbing her charming face against Shadow's strong shoulder and could feel a small tear ran on her cheek.

"I still feel something, Shadow." She whispered lovingly, "I don't know how to fight it back, but it's still haunting me… ever since I saw you on the hospital bed."

"I feel it, too." Shadow whispered, "I feel it, too, Lulu." He then caressed her long sparkling hair, "But we can't cross the line, remember?"

"I'll never do that." Luna said, as she then lifted her head up to look into his eyes again, "I just wanted to let you know."

"I know." Shadow whispered wisely, "And I hope that now you know why I feel myself so uncomfortable by having you here. If they'll learn that you're her with us, this Mr Question might show up himself, and if he's as powerful as we're thinking, it won't end up good for you." Hearing that he's so worrying about her, Luna couldn't help her giggles, as she found it adorable and sweet of him. She then gifted him a beautiful smile of hers as she then fluttered her eyes.

"My dear, Shadow." She said softly, "If I can cope with you, then I can cope with everyone." Hearing this, Shadow chuckled back. After that, Luna closed her eyes and rested her head back on his shoulder, as she as glad to be in his arms again. She then threw her legs on his laps, as if mentally asking him to hold her. Which he quickly answered and held the Night Princess as close to him as he only could.

"I want to finish them here and now." Luna said, referring to the Mobian gangsters, "Once and for all."

Shadow smirked proudly over her confidence, "I'll help you, princess." He whispered back, "But only if tomorrow you'll stay close to me! I won't let them hurt you despite your being powerful and strong… they can find the way to get you! And I won't let them do that!"

They stayed silent and in each other arms for a few more moments, before they finally headed back to their camp to take a good night sleep. Tomorrow they'll have to tell the others of their plan.

* * *

 **NSH: Alright finally after so long we have the chapter done. Sorry this took so long guys. Truth be told me and BHG have been well… occupied with stuff.**

 **BHG: Yeah, we had our other projects to work on, and so little time for the MAOE.**

 **NSH: However rest assured we do intend to pick back up when we can so do not worry. Also I have seen reviews asking for more chapters of Sonic and Twilight's honeymoon and well we have a solution after focusing and getting this to flow we will include chapters of there honeymoon kinda like… extras if you will.**

 **BHG: And moreover, the story is called Many Adventures of Equestria, and not Sonic and Twilight honeymoon, so please be patient, because we want focus our strengths on the other characters as well.**

 **NSH: That is correct BHG anyways so thats going to do it for now so thanks again guys for reading and we'll see ya next time. Till then this is NSH saying peace out and catch ya next time.**

 **BHG: Eh, you know my line anyways.**

 **NSH: Yeah but I will say it for them to remember. STAY EMPOWERED!**

 **BHG: Actually it's Stay in Power, NSH. *chuckles***

 **NSH: Oh well I was close. Anyways see ya guys.**


	28. Results

**Results**

Luna is seen entering the throne room with Shadow and the others in tow as they approach Celestia. Celestia then gives a smile seeing them all returning safely.

"Ah you have all returned. I am very pleased by this." She said to them. Luna nods "Yes sister we have returned in one piece." However she then takes note that someone seems to be missing from this area. "Um Sister if I may…. where is Aleena?" She asked.

Celestia just gave a bit of grin at the question before shaking her head. "Oh she is… 'busy' at the moment but I'll be sure to inform her of your return." She claims in a joking manner, before turning serious again, "So I assume that your mission was a success and has yielded any results?"

Shadow and Luna turn to each other nodding, "Actually it yielded much more than what we had originally hoped." Shadow claimed, looking back at Celestia, "I think we found their hiding spot."

Celestia then grew curious "Please... tell me more" Shadow was ready to enlighten her, but before he could explain Espio then intervenes "Wait... Before we tell her, don't you think it might be a good idea to inform the rulers in the Crystal Empire of our findings? After all Shining was once a captain of the royal guard here so his skills in leading would come in handy."

"Pfft…" Shadow was almost about to chuckle at hearing that. Luna giggled over Shadow's reaction at Espio's propose, though, she tried to hide it behind her hands, and tried to sound as quiet as possible.

Espio just turned to Shadow, confused, "I fail to see what is so funny on the subject" He said.

Shadow just gave a smirk. "I love your sense of humor, Espio." was what he said, as he then turned away and faced with Luna. Seeing her laughing eyes and her hard attempts to contain her laughter, the Mobian shook his head and sent her a wink, as if saying that they'll talk later in the dream world. Luna winked at him back, still smiling and giggling, and then the Night Princess turned away and left to her own room. After she left, Shadow gave a solemn bow to the Sun Princess and turned to leave the throne room.

Celestia then shakes her head, but nods agreeing with Espio. "I for one agree with your decision Espio. I shall send for them and the rest of your friends at once."

"Yes, your highness. I will see you tomorrow at early dawn." Espio gave a ninja bow, as he turns and walks out the throne room. Celestia then utters a sigh of relief, and was about to start walking to her corridors.

As Espio caught up with Shadow in less than a second as the two walked down the corridor, "So what are your thoughts about all this Shadow?" He said as the two walked side by side down the corridor. Shadow just kept a neutral look.

"Right now my thoughts are only focused on thinking on a strike against the enemy… and yours?" He asked turning to Espio.

Espio just crossed his arms, "I'm honestly not really focused on that. I am more concerned on another matter at the moment. Though I would be fooling myself if I said I wasn't concerned for this… By the way about what you told us you overheard from this… leader of theirs. Do you think he really had this all planned from the start?" He asked intrigued, and stern.

Shadow's usual frown then deepned a bit as he gripped his fists, "As much as I don't want to believe it. The pattern in this whole ordeal matches up with all the attacks that have occured here and the… patterns of said events. So I won't lie as well when I say I'm probably just as concerned as you."

Espio nodded in understanding as the two then turned to silence. However as they approached the door at the end of the corridor Espio turned to Shadow. "Well here's my next question though… and you must be honest when I ask."

Shadow turned to Espio crossing his arms. "Alright ask, but make it quick." He said

Espio sighed as he closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at Shadow. "Are you falling in love again with Princess Luna?"

Now this was a unexpected question especially for Shadow as he just allowed his eyes to grow wide as he backed up a tiny bit.

"Wha- What are you talking about? What in the hell would you ask that?" He asked in a shocked manner.

Espio just raised an eyebrow, "A few reasons. For one you allowed her to assist with this mission and as well the other night you allowed her to rest in the same tent as you and Rainbow. I don't mean to sound like I'm assuming this Shadow, but it's not hard to connect the dots. Especially considering you two once dated before."

Shadow just turned away. "Look there were two tents and I just thought it was better for her to sleep with us was all as well as the fact if she slept on her own she could've been an easy target for the enemy to swoop in and kidnap her. It could've been a hostage situation by then."

Espio just nodded understanding that but then sighed. "I understand your concerns Shadow, but you can see why I asked though. I don't mean to sound rude when I say this but I can tell your becoming conflicted. You don't know what to do. You love both Luna and Rainbow but feel you can't be with both cause you wish not to harm the other. I know you claim Luna and you are on neutral terms with each other but… You have to understand seeing you both like this its not hard to figure out... "

Shadow just sighed as he lowered his head a bit. Espio could see that maybe he was going a bit far with this as he sighed himself "Shadow… what I'm trying to say is that you need to be honest with yourself. I know you have feelings for both them so I ask what are you going to do?"

Shadow just shook his head. "I… I... I honestly don't know." Shadow breathed out, "You are correct that I do have feelings for both… I thought when I left Luna, I figured those feelings would die down. At first they did but… do to that mission they have resurfaced. I am not saying though they have changed the way I feel for Dash, but… They make me question what I should do? I don't want to leave Dash yet I don't wish to hide my feelings for Luna… I can't choose one over the other"

Espio just thought for a bit and smirked. "Why not have both?" He suggested.

Shadow just turned to him giving him a look like Espio was crazy or something. "What?" He asked, by being dumbfounded

Espio just threw his left arm over the hedgehog's shoulders and shrugged. "I know it's strange, but you said it yourself. You can't decide between them both and you care about both of them too much. There's nothing wrong with being with both of them if your willing to open yourself up to the possibility." He said.

Shadow was about to start speaking but the more he allowed the thought to sink in… the more he thought is could work. He did love both Dashie and Lulu and they loved him in return. It would make sense to but then came the next problem. Would they be ok with sharing him? That was the only problem was the acceptance of this idea.

"Well even if that's true… what about them? Do you really think they would accept that?" He asked as he opened the door. Espio once again shrugged as he removed his arm from Shadow's shoulder.

"You'll never know unless you ask. Ask them and see for yourself." He suggested as he patted Shadow on the shoulder.

Shadow then nods as they exit the corridor to find their girls waiting for them. Shadow noticed though Trixie had turned her back with her arms crossed the minute she laid eyes on them as he turned to Espio.

"You two still haven't worked things out?"

Espio just sighed sadly. "No we haven't… I'm hoping we can though."

It was then Shadow's turn to pat Espio on the shoulder to try and raise Espio's spirit a bit. Espio then turned to Shadow.

"Well if you need my help. You know where to find me." Shadow said calmly, "Or I could ask one of the others to come and help."

Espio said nothing however as he first started walking towards Trixie. However after taking about 5 steps he then stops and looks at Shadow smiling.

"Thanks but not thanks. This is something that only me and her can solve together." He said.

Shadow nodded in understanding as they both walked towards their girls. Espio could see Trixie had a sad face based on small tears going down her cheeks as he approached.

"Trixie?" He asked. However Trixie just wiped her tears and just gave a small hmph at Espio not willing to turn to him. Espio then sighed knowing this was not going to be easy but knew in the end it would be worth it.

"Trixie… will you come with me back to my apartment… We can talk there…. Please." He asked trying not to sound desperate. Trixie remained silence, though, she did not pretend she did not hear him. Without uttering a sound, she turned away from everyone, and silently left the palace. Espio remained silent as well, as he thought that this is going to be a hot conversation, so he then just followed his girlfriend, hoping and praying for the best.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Dash accompanied the still couple with their eyes, and both of them had the looks of understanding on their faces. However, just like Espio, they both hoped for the best, not only for their love state, but also for their battle squad, because Trixie is a strong magician, and Espio is a perfect fighter, so that would be a big loss for their team. As the two couples went their separate ways with Shadow using chaos control to teleport him and RD home Rainbow turned to him.

"You think they'll be able to work this out?" She asked as she hovered for a bit as the two were walking through cloudsdale back to RD's house.

Shadow just inhaled keeping his breath in for a few seconds before exhaling as he spoke. "I hope so… I really hope so."

Rainbow just then turned and acted like she was lying on her back as she hovered while still following him. "Yeah. Those two make a great pair and it would be a shame to watch them break up." She said.

Shadow then nods in understanding. "Yeah" He said as they finally made it back to RD's place as she opens the door and enters with Shadow behind. Shadow though looked at RD as she walked in and then spoke.

"And what about you?" He asked. RD turned to him looking a little confused before looking at him and seeing a look in his eyes with concern. She then sighed because she thinks she knows what he's asking.

"Look if your wondering if i'm a little upset at the fact Luna was in that tent with us last night… I'm not. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole ordeal really… and honestly I do feel a bit hurt by this but… I'm trying not to let it get between us or between you and Luna." She said with a big sigh.

"Dash…" Shadow said but before he could continue Rainbow just held her hand up.

"Shadow listen… I know you and Luna were a thing and I get that, but… I also know Luna has feelings for you still and… now i'm wondering something…" She then turns to him with a stern and serious look. "Shadow I want you to be honest… do you have feelings to the point where you want to be with her again forever? Please don't lie cause no offense but… your not exactly that great of a liar..." She said, "Your more about keeping secrets then you are lying."

Shadow wanted to turn this conversation away but that's when he recalled what Espio had suggested to him and honestly he knows Dash can be persistent even though he had answer a question like this he decided to go with it. He then sat on the chair in the living room, and spoke.

"... *Sigh*… Dash listen… I'm not gonna lie when I do say… I do. Honestly as I said to you before I doubt they ever went away. When i broke things off between us I thought it would be for good and for the best, but now I am unsure… honestly after this whole mission I'm left wondering what I should do. I don't have regrets though and don't you dare think for a moment I regret falling in love for you. My feelings towards you have never changed and never will." He said with confidence as he got up and walked up to her.

"However I do admit my feelings towards Luna have grown to that point as well… I have grown to love her again, but… the thing is… I'm torn." Shadow said openly. Rainbow started to grow worried about where he was going with this as she asked.

"Torn?"

"Yes torn. I have grown to love both of you but… I don't wish to harm either of you. Both of you mean a great deal to me… just like Maria did a long time ago, but… after all that I left all those thoughts behind, yet you and Luna… made me feel… better in a way I hadn't felt in over 62 years… and honestly im more than grateful for that. However… I don't want to harm you two by choosing one over the other." He said as he closed his eyes for a sec

Rainbow then felt herself starting to tear. She felt she knew what was coming. She just closed her eyes and looked down as Shadow stood right in front of her only 2 millimeters away. RD tried to keep a calm voice but with how sad she was it was not easy.

"So...So then… is it….over between us?" She asked trying not to cry.

Shadow did not respond at first and RD took it as a sign of a yes and was about to turn away until she felt Shadow's hand hold her by the shoulder and pull her in for a passionate kiss. RD was so shocked she couldn't even kiss back for at least a few seconds. However she then felt herself calm down a bit as she kissed back. After a few seconds Shadow pulled her out of the kiss and looked at her.

"You really need to learn to let someone explain themselves before walking away." Shadow said with a smirk. RD gave a small smile as Shadow rubbed her tears away.

"I don't want to break things off with you Rainbow… I would never think of doing that to you." He said to her. RD's smile grew but with it grew a look of confusion however it was soon to be broke as Shadow spoke.

"However I don't want to hide my feeling for Luna as well so… what I was going to ask you was… would you be willing to let Luna be a part of what we are… Allowed her to share her love with me?" He asked her.

"You mean… like… Like a love triangle?" She asked him. Shadow nodded to confirm her theory. Rainbow gave this a thought as she hadn't expected it. It wasn't so much she hated it but she was confused on how it would work between them, after all the princess of night and the fastest flyer alive sharing the ultimate lifeform… it seemed almost impossible. However after looking at Shadow again RD could see in his eyes he was willing to be both of the girls boyfriend if they were willing to try. RD just smiled and nuzzled him as she nodded. "Ok under two conditions though."

Shadow raised a brow curious. "What is it?" She then gave a grin.

"If Luna agrees to this love triangle thing. Then she has to share the dream with you and me from now on. Not just you." She said as she put a hand under his shirt to feel his chiseled abs underneath. Shadow smirked at Rainbow as he felt that hand rub his chest as well as knowing what the second condition was.

"And the second?" He asked. Rainbow without showing any signs shoved Shadow onto the couch and hopped on top of him with a big huge naughty grin on her face.

"I'm first." She said the two words, as she then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a passionate and loving kiss. Shadow accepted it with no doubts, and wrapped his own arms around Rainbow. He then started put a hand underneath her shirt and began rubbing and pinching her back, which is what prompted her wings to spread wide, as they then started shivering from the sensation she was taking from these touches. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Shadow broke it off as moved his hand from underneath her shirt and with some power in his pull, he tore Rainbow's t-shirt to hell, and throws it into the trash can, thus leaving Dash's breasts exposed. He then used his hands to give them a rough squeeze.

"Aaaaahhhh…" Rainbow ah'd as she arched her back and threw her head backwards. Shadow then gave a few more squeezes on her tits, and each next was stronger than the previous one. After that, he brought her into his arms again, and resumed the making out process. He then gets up for a second while holding Rainbow in his arms and then lays Rainbow on the couch, and rested on the top of her, as they continued on their procedure.

 **Meanwhile in Canterlot with Espio and Trixie.**

As the two entered the apartment Espio closed the door after Trixie walked in with a sad look on her face. Espio sighed as he felt this was only the tip of the iceberg. After closing the door Espio and Trixie had taken their shoes off as Trixie just at on the couch looking nowhere but down at her hands as her thumbs twiddled between her fingers on the couch. Espio then took a deep breath before approaching her.

"Trixie…I-"

"Wait Espio." She said calmly as she held her hand up at him. "Trixie knows what you are going to say…"

Espio looked at her curiously. "Really?" Espio asked curiously.

Trixie nods at him. "Trixie knows that she was being a problem with Trixie's outburst like that during the operation… and that if it continued… it could've put Trixie and friends in great danger and… Trixie is sorry."

Espio smiled a bit as she finished up before putting a hand under her chin. "As much as I appreciate the apology and you trying to take the fault that clearly was also mine… That was not at all what I was going to say to you… I was going to ask what was bothering you while we were both out there and… while we were in the castle talking with Celestia."

Trixie just growled a bit as a shadow forms over her eyes for a sec as she grits her teeth. As she moved his hand off her she gave an angry looked as she jabbed his his nose.

"That's all! You were concerned about Trixie's mood and nothing else!" She said in a completely angry and displeased tone. She then stood and walked towards the doorway to the balcony as she hugged herself with her arms and started shivering a bit. Espio was so confused by this.

"Trixie… what… Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"How could...T...Trixie be so dumb…." She said to herself.

"Trixie?" Espio asked as he grew more and more worried while approaching her.

"Here Trixie was thinking that you didn't care…. That you seemed so concerned about the mission… you didn't care about her at all… and now… here you come out of nowhere…. Asking about Trixie's mood" She said as she made her way to the window.

"Espy…. Trixie trusts you… Trixie trusts you with everything she has… *blushes*... including Trixie's own life…." She said as she turned to him. "But Trixie feels sometimes that you don't trust her…. And last night…. Last night proved it to Trixie…. It proved you don't trust Trixie at all…. At least in Trixie's eyes."

Trixie then started to cry a bit as she allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Espio sighed as he gained an understanding at what this was all about as he approached his girl. He then wraps his arms around her and looks at her with a small smile.

"Trixie that is not it at all… You know I trust you. You have never given me a reason not to… See the thing is that… When you brought up what I was discussing with Shadow… the reason I can't tell you is not because of trust… it's because… I can't tell it's not my story to tell…" He said as he closed his eyes caressing her back.

"Shadow… I admit has secrets, but he's not one to share them to people even if they are friends. I know I mentioned this before… but… I get it now… Your a type who wants to be in the known and not be left in the unknown… I may not know why but…" Espio then reopens his eyes with confidence in them, "Trixie when we met for the first time even under some strange circumstances I did mean it when I said thank you for telling me all of what you said even if it was a mistake, and when i told you I loved you… I meant it." He then started caressing her hair, "Your the best thing that has ever come into my life and for that I am thankful to the chaos gods for guiding me to you, but I won't lie… when i say I can't share things that involve my friends… it's not because I don't want to…. Its because its not my place… its theirs… please understand…."

Trixie did not speak for a bit as Espio brushed her hair for a bit but that's when she pulled her head back a bit.

"Espio… When Trixie was little people use to keep secrets from Trixie all the time… Trixie doesn't like it when they did that… it made Trixie so worried that no one would tell Trixie… Trixie didn't understand why but…*sigh*... But Trixie was worried, that those secrets were negative things or maybe even involved Trixie's fate and future." She admitted as she calmed down.

"In the end Trixie hates secrets… Trixie has always hated them… That's why Trixie kept to herself for so long and… in doing so… Trixie became a big jerk to everypony…. If not for Twilight… Trixie doesn't know what she would've done… Thats why Trixie wishes to know… so she never makes the mistake or has to feel alone ever again." Trixie said

Upon hearing this Espio then moved one of his hands over to Trixie's nose and gave it a slight boop before smiling. "Then Espio promises this… You will never be in the unknown while he is here... Espio promises." Espio said referring himself in the third person

Trixie giggles at this as her tail wags a bit down below. "Espy… You copied off of Trixie."

Espio chuckled himself as his other hand brushed her hair some more. "Well maybe the great and powerful Trixie is starting to grow on me." He said as he then wrap his other arm around her back hugging her close. Trixie just smiled as the negative emotions she felt just started to fade. She then wraps her own arms around her neck as she nuzzles her head close to him. She then attempted to pull Espio as closely and tightly to her body as she could with Espio doing the same. The two held their embrace before kissing each other passionately for a few seconds before bringing themselves to the living room and collapsing on the couch with Trixie on top of her boyfriend.

Espio and Trixie then pulled away from the kiss as Espio looked at Trixie with a smile. Trixie couldn't help but find herself develop a heavy blush on her face and started to giggle softly as she looked at her cameleon boyfriend.

"Espy…" She said as she let out a small moan with joy as she nuzzled him. "Trixie loves you so much…. Trixie hopes you know this…."

As she says these words she lets out a small purr like a kitten to which Espio just couldn't help himself but chuckle as he pet her head softly as you would a cat. After a few seconds Espio just kisses a forehead before smiling at her.

"I love you too Trixie… My little magical pony." He whispered sexillly to her which sent very great and satisfying shivers down her spine as the two kissed.

However this also sparked Trixie's other side. She felt her heart began to beat a bit faster and burn with passion unlike anything she felt. She admitted that she loved Espio but… this felt different… She wanted to be close to Espio…. To feel that muscular body of his caress her own sexy body form. So as the two kissed her horn started to glow as well as both hers and Espio's and in 3 seconds the clothes started to dissolve as if they were like paper or something. As the spell finished Trixie and Espio pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other as Trixie blush turned from a cute pink to a hot rosy red and her heart thumped faster and faster.

As Espio looked at her he was about to ask what was wrong until his now bare hand that was wrapped around her back felt just the short fur only found on Trixie's body. As he looked he was surprised by what he saw. Even for a ninja master Espio had not expected their clothes just to up and vanish the way they did, and seeing Trixie's nakedness well that put him at a loss for words.

"T...Trixie… What… I..."

Trixie then once again cuts him off. "Trixie knows what your are going to say Espy… What was it Trixie did… its a spell Trixie learned that allows Trixie to dissolve anything made of cloth of Trixie's choosing as long as Trixie focuses… Do not worry… Trixie knows the reverse spell to fix it…. Though if you want the reason… Trixie just wanted to feel closer to you Espy…. After what happened in the woods… Trixie was worried… that she… that she tore us apart…. Trixie didn't want to lose you…. But… Trixie understands this might have been too much." She said saidly as she sighed in defeat.

She then was about to raise her hands to start up the reversal spell until she felt something wrap around her back and pick her up. It was Espio who kissed her passionately as he hugged her close to his body unwilling to let go as they stood for two seconds before setting back down on the couch with him on top of her.

"Trixie… I was going to say if the magician thing never worked out…. You would make a perfect model for that famous photographer pony." He said to her.

This time it was Espio's turn to blush as he lowered one of his hands down her breasts and started to rub and squeeze it softly. Trixie just let out a loud moan as he squeezed her breasts. However after a few seconds Trixie just took his hand off her breasts real quick and whispered.

"How about somewhere more private Espy." She said with a smirk. Espio's blush grew a bit seeing how the couch was close to the window so ponies who were flying by could aways peak in through the window. That's when she saw Trixie's horn glow again as she picks up a blanket with it as it lowers slowly above them. Espio just smiled at her.

"Disappearing trick?" He asked. Trixie just giggled as she moved in and kissed him on the lips while the blanket collapsed on them. However 3 seconds later the blanket then falls all the way on the couch indicating the two had disappeared like magic.

 **Back to the mountain's caves.**

Meanwhile, back in the mountains caves, far from Canterlot and other civilizations. The caves rebuilt into a literal underground city, where the beings were walking back and forth in big groups. Mostly those were the changelings, but a few mobian appearances could be spotted there, too. They looked calmed and absolutely unperturbed. Perhaps, it was all due to the fact that nobody knew where they were, especially some unwanted attention, so they could do whatever they wanted.

In one of the 'rooms', built out of the inner caves, a certain black unicorn was sitting on his bed, dressed in black shirt and jeans. His eyes were down, his hands folded across his nose. His own 'room' was designed and made in a classical royal fashion, along with carpets, furniture, two big closets, one with the books, and another one had the collection of cold weapon. Swords, knives, and even the spear. However, the owner of the room looked troubled, and even annoyed.

Sombra was somehow pissed by the fact that he's been living here for the last eight months, and he could barely leave the caves. He knew that those tunnels are safe for him, and he knew that if the Equestrians learned that he's still alive it means trouble major trouble for him. They'll search the entire area just to find his whereabouts, but he so desired to breath in fresh air, or just to walk through the forest.

"Hmmmm…" He suddenly heard the girlish moans behind his back, and lifted up one of his eyebrows. He then looked over his shoulder on the bed, but only to smirk, as he noticed three pretty sexy changeling ladies sleeping peacefully in his bed. They were, perhaps, one of the few reasons of what keeps him here, and helps him keep his sanity, however, he wanted more. Sighing, Sombra decided that enough is enough, so he then stood up, and put on his shoes. He then walked over to the door, and opened it. After that he left his room, and headed to the main 'office' to share his annoyance with Mephiles.

 **Meanwhile, in Mephiles' office.**

The mastermind himself could be seen sitting on the chair behind his desk, with a Map of Equestria spreaded all across the table's surface. On the left edge of the desk, he had a notebook, where he was making some notes. Mephiles looked very much focused on the plan he's working on, however, his eyes were pink red because of the weariness he experienced. He was working on the new plan for the last eight days without even a single minute of sleep. It was hard even for such a powerful being like himself. However, he thought that he must continue on his work. He believed that nobody but him could do this part of a job.

While he was working, a certain Changeling Queen was resting in the left corner of the cave, dressed in a black tight fitting skinny outfit and a high heel shoes. She was lying on her belly on spider dragon's back, with her head resting on the left and her right hand tenderly scratching the dragon's head. She could hear Spider's sorta doggy like growls uttered by him in his sleep, and that brought a beautiful smile on her face.

"This beast is so charming." She said to herself quietly. She then raised her eyes and glanced towards the main desk of the 'office', to see Mephiles was still working, and looking extremely tired with that. He couldn't even hide it. The Changeling Queen then tenderly levitated herself up from the dragon's back using her insect like wings, and landed a few inches away from Spider. She adjusted her clothings, and then in a supermodel type of gait, Chrysalis approached Mephiles' desk. The Dark Mobian, however, didn't pay the attention to the clip-clop of her shoes. He didn't even notice that she was right here, next to him, and continued on his work. Which was fine with her.

Chrysalis now stood near Mephiles, and watching him working hard on the notes he's making. She then giggled at this, and leaned over to him, with her hands resting on his shoulders.

Feeling the feminine hands on his shoulder, Mephiles couldn't help but smirk, and touched her left hand with his right hand. That's when Chrysalis leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then started rubbing and massaiging his chest, and neck, when she felt his muscles tensed.

"Mephiles." She said in a loving manner. Mephiles started to ease up further after hearing what tone of speech she was using to communicate with him, and then he threw his gaze over at her face to see her smiling at him.

"Yes, my darling majesty?" He said in his trademark dark manner. Chrysalis then closed her eyes and nuzzled herself against him.

"You have been working so hard to develop the perfect plan, and…" She spoke, still lovingly, "I believe you deserve to take some time to rest. Seeing you have been sacrificing so much of your free time to make our plan successful and I can see it is becoming very difficult for you to handle."

Mephiles chuckled darkly at this, before he returned back to making the notes in his notebook, "I'm afraid, now is not quite the right time for relaxation." He said, as he made another note. Chrysalis then opened her eyes and glanced at the notebook. She then used her hand to slip it across his arm, as she then took him by the hand. She then picked up the notebook and slide the pages back in order and finally closed it. After that she returned her loving grip around Mephiles' chest and looked into his weary eyes once again. She gifted his gaze with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Eight sleepless nights is still too much for you." She said as she then leaned up, and moved his chair away from his desk, "You can barely keep your eye opened." She then walked around the chair to appear before him, and then she sat on his laps, "And I can perfectly feel the tension of your muscles, especially in your neck, and arms." She then threw both of her arms over his shoulders and locked them behind his neck, still staring straight into his eyes, "You won't help our alliance by being tired." She said in a tender tone, that even Mephiles couldn't resist.

The Dark Mobian then chuckled at her behavior, and laid both of his hands on Chrysalis' body. His left arm appeared to be wrapped around her waist. His right hand Mephiles used for rubbing the Queen's long and slender legs.

"And I thought you wanted to take your vengeance as quick as possible?" He asked, "You changed your mind?"

Chrysalis uttered a small chuckle, and then took the zipper of her outfit by the right hand, and started unzipping it slowly, "Equestria can wait, my lord." She said seductively, "I used to want to get to get back at those stumps as soon as possible, but now…" She unzipped her outfit down to the level of her belly, thus freeing half of her huge breasts allowing Mephiles' eyes to view them, "I found something more that I can enjoy…"

The Dark Mobian grinned wider, after catching the signs of those huge and round orbs on the chest of the Changeling Queen. He then placed his hand between her tits, and started rubbing her there up and down, doing it slowly and gently.

"You know what… this is just perfect." He said, as he then looked into her eyes, "You're such a gorgeous and nasty woman, MY Queen. Never letting your enemies get to rest. Ready to stab those who would dare to stand in your way. Always wanting to be first. I must admit I have grown to love it!" He said as his right hand then dove under Chrysalis' outfit, and he squeezed her left tit in his hand tightly.

"Aaahhh…" Chrysalis ah'd in passion, as she then tightened her grip around his neck. She then gave him a look of desire as if pleading him to continue, however, Mephiles didn't even think of stopping in the first place.

"When everything ends… and we have accomplished our goals" Chrysalis spoke through her pants, "I'll make sure your gifted with everything you need."

"I don't need many things to feel perfect." Mephiles jokingly protested her words a bit, as he continued on doing a massage on Chrysalis' breast, "Especially if I have you by my side. My dear sexy Changeling Queen of trickery." Hearing this comment, feeling the massage of her breasts, and his strong arms holding her tightly, Chrysalis couldn't help but melted into a smile.

"I'm flattered…" She moaned as she felt a greater desired of him to take her than she ever felt before. Mephiles, however, then suddenly stopped the massage of his, still holding her breast, as he, perhaps, wanted to hear something from her.

"But there's one thing I don't understand." He said, "Why of all the Equestrian Princesses, do you want to take Twilight Sparkle all by yourself? You never told me that you had a personal vendetta against her."

Chrysalis frowned upon hearing that name and looked away for a bit, "That's because its was her who broke my plans of conquering Equestria!" She complained, "She and those five bitch friends of hers. They ruined everything I made and came up with for just one damn day… I want to enjoy my vengeance personally. I want her to be broken, abandoned and humiliated as much as I felt when she did that to me!"

Mephiles chuckled darkly at this and then he then held her closer, what prompted her to look at him, still frowning. However, just as Mephiles resumed by moving to the other breast feeling it needed some attention as well as Chrysalis instantly ceased to feel annoyed and angered as she fell into a numb state. She smiled at him, very pleased with what he was doing for her. Mephiles continued rubbing her harder and harder to the point that she started uttering those muffled moans.

"I swear under the name of Solaris, that you will get your vengeance!" He said as he then prepared to kiss her.

"MEPHILES!" Both lovers suddenly heard the voice of king Sombra shouting behind the door. Chrysalis gasped in shock, upon hearing this as then she looked towards the entrance door along with Mephiles. However, her shock wassoon replaced by anger, as she heard the footsteps behind the entrance door. She then stood up from Mephiles' laps, and up zipped her outfit.

"What an impudence!" She growled in an anger, as she hated when someone interrupting her moment. Mephiles chuckled at this as he then stood up as well, and walked over to her. He used his arms to wrap around Chrysalis' waist, much to her surprise, however, she then relaxed when she felt him caressing her.

"Don't be nervous, Chrissy." Mephiles asked her tenderly, and then he let go of her, and walked over to his own desk. Soon, the entrance door was blown open on account of dark magic, and Sombra appeared standing straight in the doorway, annoyed and frustrated.

The black and violet hedgehog chuckled at the sight before him, "Glad to see you again, king Sombra." He said in his usual manner.

Chrysalis then huffed annoyingly and approached Sombra, "Does the sign 'Do not disturb!' say anything to you Sombrero?" She asked angered by using Sombra's nickname, and prompting Mephiles to turn his attention to his lover, "If it hangs on the handle, then it probably hangs there for a reason! A very good reason!" She barked as she walked over to him and stopped.

Sombra, however, huffed back at her, "I don't care what kind of sign hangs on the handle of the door!" He barked at Chrysalis, much for her to become even more angered, to which Mephiles chuckled and approached them slowly, "I have a right to come in at any time I need! And do not forget of who brought you here, Chrysalis! You ungrateful whorse!"

Chrysalis charged her horn again, and prepared to strike him, "Say that again! I fucking dare you!" She spoke in a threatening manner, but then she felt Mephiles' arms wrap around her once more. She then looked at him, still enraged, but only to see him smirking. The mobian then used his fingers on his left hand to caress the woman's cheek and neck, which helped her to relax a bit.

"Now, now, Chrissy." Mephiles said tenderly, as he then walked her back to his desk, "Don't listen to those things he's bruttering out. Allow me to cope with this." He then sat her into his chair, and held her left hand so she could calm down. After that he threw his glane towards Sombra, and sent that look of disapproval and shook his head, thus letting him know that he doesn't like the manner of tone that Sombra used for speaking with Chrysalis.

"I am a man of my word, king Sombra." He spoke calmly, "But what I do not appreciate this rude manner of speaking with ladies. Especially my queen am I understood!"

Somba, though, huffed annoyingly in response, and walked over to the desk in the center of the office.

"Oh, you're going to teach me manners instead of working on the plan?" He asked as he then slammed his hands on the desk, "I've been sitting in this shithole for eight months now, and all I have is your words that the plan is almost done and the time to act is coming, but I still don't see any results!"

Mephiles then spoke, "I perfectly understand your feelings and I know what it is when your patience is thinning…"

"No you don't!" Sombra interrupted him rudely, "You're making out with that Changeling Queen instead of making a damn PLAN!" Sombra shouted the last word very loudly, to which Mephiles widened his eyes and shushed him by raising both of his hands before Sombra's face.

"Shhhhh…" He shushed as he looked towards his pet sleeping dragon, as he then heard him growling a bit. Sombra developed a questioning look on his face, when he saw Mephiles a bit nervous, but after hearing the growls of said giant reptile, he became wide eyed and looked towards the beast. He saw the lizard was growling and fidgeting on its sleeping spot, made specially for him, and the huge claws on its paws started scratching the stoney floor, slashing the stones as if it was butter.

Chrysalis then chuckled and stood up from the chair as she then walked over Spider, and started scratching behind his ear much for the reptile's joy as he let out soft growls of joy.

"It's okay, it's okay." She spoke tenderly, thus sending the dragon back into the dream world, "This stupid idiot almost woke you up… Don't worry, it's alright."

Sombra was shocked by the picture he saw before him, and then he looked at Mephiles but only to meet with the hedgehog's disapproving frown. Mephiles shook his head again, and crossed his arms.

"Spider doesn't like when he's abruptly awoken!" He said annoyed, "And trust me when I tell you, that you won't like him being angry. In that kind of case even I couldn't protect you from him even if I wanted to!" Sombra wanted to protest, but he decided not to argue with the Mobian mastermind on the topic of the animal's behavior. He then gulped deeply and uttered a deep sigh of relaxation. After looking back into Mephiles' eyes, he frowned again and spoke, but this time quietly.

"Look here, Mephiles." He spoke, "Can you give me at least one reason of why we can't go and attack them now?" He asked widening his eyes, "I mean, come on. I can easily bring those six bitches and those mobian dicks down without having to use my full power alone, and the Princesses will remain unprotected."

Meanwhile, Chrysalis giggled when she heard Sombra's words, and then she stopped petting Spider, and stood up as she walked over to the men, and then stopped near Mephiles. She wrapped her arms around him as she grinned at Sombra.

"Like you did when the Crystal Empire reemerged after so long?" She asked teasingly, to which Sombra pouted annoyingly.

"Oh, knock it off, changeling!" He blurted out, much for both Chrysalis and Mephiles amusement.

The hedgehog then spoke, "As I recall you allowed your pride and your power to let you believe that you could win with such ease, and caused you to underestimate them." He then hmph'd, "It then led to your defeat did it not?." Sombra rolled his eyes to the ceiling, while Mephiles continued, "You may have convinced them your dead, but you lost a lot of your powers die to that, which you couldn't recover. If you show up right now, they'll likely catch you, and if they catch you, how will we know that there will be a guarantee that you won't tell them of our whereabouts?"

Sombra then sighed, and looked at the Mobian, "Mephiles, I…"

"Probably want a drink." Mephiles finished for Sombra, and slid Chrysalis' arms off himself, as he then walked over to one of his closets, much for Sombra's surprise, "I took a couple of boxes of a very mind blowing whiskey. Thirty years of aging yet they still taste good." He then opened the closet and took out the bottle as he then turned back to Sombra and Chrysalis and demonstrated it to them, "It relaxes your mind, your body, and take away all of your problems." He said as he walked back to them both

Sombra found himself debating to himself if he should give his agreement or not. He then looked at Chrysalis as if asking her if he should say yes, or no, but the Changeling Queen just sighed and walked over to the guest couch.

"Stop being a boy scout, Sombra." She said as she took a seat and crossed her legs. Sombra looked at Mephiles, and then he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah…" He said scratching the back of his neck, "Maybe that's definitely what I need." Mephiles chuckled evilly at this, before taking three glasses, and putting them on top of his desk. He then filled the glasses with whiskey one by one, before placing the bottle on top of his desk. He then took the glasses, and walked back to his partners, and gave one to Sombra. The Unicorn stared questioningly at the glass as he held it in his left hand, wondering if this is a usual drink, or not. Meanwhile, Mephiles handed Chrysalis her glass.

"You don't mind having a sip, do you, My Queen?" He asked in his usual manner. Chrysalis took the glass in her right hand, and sat more comfortably on the quest's couch by bending her legs and resting them on the top of it.

"I usually don't drink." She said flirtatiously, "But I think that for you I can make an exception."

Mephiles chuckled again, and took a sip of from his own glass filled with whiskey. Sombra was still looking doubtful about Mephiles' suggestion, however, he then decided to take a risk, and drink off his booze with one big gulp. But only to wince and grunt because of how strong the whiskey was.

"Ugh…" He ugh'd as he then looked at Mephiles with a sore look on his face, "This a totally strong drink." He said as he then looked at his glass, but only to form an excited smirk, "I want more!" He said as he then looked at the hedgehog and handed the glass to him. Mephiles chuckled again and poured the drink into Sombra's glass. Sombra then took a quick sip of whiskey, and wow'd in amazement.

"Whoa…" He said as he then grabbed the bottle from Mephiles' hand and sat on the couch next to Chrysalis, "That's the best thing I have ever drank in my life."

Mephiles was only could shake his head in sarcasm, and then he walked over to his closet to take another bottle. After that he walked back to the guest couch. He then sat next to Chrysalis, and used his left arm to wrap around her waist, so he could hold her closer.

"What did I tell you?" He asked as he took a sip out of the bottle, and looked at Chrysalis, who already finished with her own drink. He then filled her glass again, and looked at Sombra.

"Tost." He said, as he raised the bottle over their heads, "For our future victory."

"For our future victory." Chrysalis said.

"For our future victory." Sombra picked up their words and then they each took a sip of the drink. After they finished, Chrysalis tossed her legs on Mephiles' laps, and smiled at him seductively.

"I love your confidence in our victory, but I don't think it's a part of your rational mind, Mephiles, my dear." She said, to which Mephiles responded with a wink.

"I was working on the plan not for no reason, Chrissy." He said in a macho manner, "I counted all the details and the specifics of this world, as well as I reconsidered all the abilities of the local fighters and none fighters. Until this moment, all the events came exactly as I have foreseen."

Sombra took another sip of his bottle, "And have you counted the desire to breath the fresh air, Mephiles?" He asked as he looked at the said hedgehog, "I can get why you're not letting me out on these missions, but… My lungs are so sick of these caverns musky air. They wish to feel the fresh air on outside."

Mephiles then looked at Sombra, "Then just go outside and take in some fresh air." He suggested, much for the unicorn's shock, "We have the forest around the mountain, which gives us some extra cover, plus, nobody forbids you from walking."

Sombra became even more shocked than before, "But I thought…"

"Sombra, I am not your king, I am just your… business partner if you will." Mephiles said indifferently, as he started caressing Chrysalis' legs, "If you want to unwind your mind, then just go and do it."

Sombra sighed in shock, "Whoa… So it turns out that I was worried for nothing?" He asked himself.

"Sombra, the only person who is not allowing you to go outside is you yourself, and nobody else." Chrysalis said in a teasing manner as she smirked, "We have never signed any contracts that is limiting our movements, am I right?"

Sombra then smacked himself on the forehead and chuckled himself, "Stupid!" He swore through his chuckles as he already was pretty much drunk, "You know, Mephiles?" He then looked at the said hedgehog with a smirk, "I forgot to thank you for offering me this kind of deal. To be honest, I thought you're some kind of a joker, who wanted to mess me up, but… I admit that I was mistaken."

"Charmed." Mephiles noted as he fixed his eyes on Chrysalis upon using his hand for massaging her hips, "I have a few compliments to say for you, too." He then looked into the smile of Changeling Queen, as he began unzipped her outfit with his right hand. Sombra signed at this.

"Oh, come on." He moaned, "You can't find a better time for this?"

Chrysalis, though, had nothing against the mobian's actions, as she then moved closer to him and sat on his laps, "Sombra, can't you leave us alone?" She said, "This office is on a diagnostics."

Sombra's eyes went wide, "What kind of diagnostics?" He asked, however, this time nobody gave him an answer, as both Chrysalis and Mephiles were too busy with looking into the eyes of one another. Sombra knew where this is going, so he then silently stood up and walked over to the exit. He then used the spell to fix the door he blew a few minutes ago, and locked it from the outside.

After he left, the Mobian mastermind decided to move on for the next step of lovemaking, and pulled his hand under the tissue of Chrysalis' outfit. His hand soon found one of her breasts as he resumed the procedure interrupted by Sombra's sudden appearance a few minutes ago. Chrysalis gave him a look of passion, thus letting him know that she was enjoying these touches, and also hinting that she wanted more. Mephiles caught her mental signals and increased the tempo of that breast massage.

"You know what?" He asked slowly, "I think I indeed need to relax a bit." he then started taking off the upper part of her outfit, and soon he left that half of Chrysalis' body exposed. He then gave a rough squeeze to her huge breasts, much for the alicorn's passionate moans.

"Aaaahhh…" She moaned in pleasure.

"I hope you'll give me some company?" Mephiles asked again, as he held tightly on her tits with both of his hands.

"I will!" Chrysalis said, as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss. The Mobian gladly accepted the Changeling's kiss and wrapped his arms around her to he could held her and not letting go.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the caves.**

Scourge and his pals were hanging by a sorta like bar but with a very angry Scourge pacing around.

"Grrr. I am so annoyed by this!" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the counter making Predator and Frog spit out there drinks. "*cough* *cough* Dang it Scourge! Can you not do that when i'm trying to drink!" Predator said as he coughed a lung. Scourge just ignored him though as he just started shaking angrily.

"Fiona is had been benched by that stupid blue goody two shoes, that fucking squirrel princess, and that lavender piece of shit and he expects me to just stand on the side lines and just WAIT!" He shouts.

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING WORLD IS THAT FUCKING INDIGO HEDGEHOG WAITING FOR!" He shouted before turning to his crew. THough most of them tried not to make eye contact as they minded their own business. Scourge then stood up and growled. "That low downgraded so called good version of me has been in my way so many times and now he's left one of crew in a comma?"

"Yeah that Sonic's always been a big bag full of wind." Lightning said as he chuckled.

Scourge then growled before turning and grabbing him by Lightning's jacket and slamming him against the wall. Lightning just groaned a bit as he felt Scourge keep him there. "Ok… Not funny is it." He said.

However that's when Scourges anger went through the roof. "Funny? Lightning I swore to god if you still weren't a use to us I would kill you right fucking now!" He said as he then threw Lightning across the floor where he landed on an empty table.

"I have had enough of waiting… I'm sick and tired of it. That blue pincushion made a big mistake when he left Fiona in the shape he did. PLAYTIME IS OVER!" He shouted angrily before barging out as the doors opened. Fang was just coming by with Bean and Bark as they were carrying some stuff over to their bikes when Scourge just passed by pushing them out of the way.

"Aye! Would you watch where you're going mate!" He called to Scourge. However Scourge just continued to ignore him as he kept walking away. Fang continued watching him as Bean spoke.

"What do you think was that hog's problem?" Bean asked has he just out of nowhere had sunglasses on like he was a badass. Fang just turned to him and gave a neutral, unamused look.

"Bean. Take those of now." He said. Bean just did and then gave a bit of a derp smile. Fang then turned back to Scourge and raised a brow.

"You two take these back to our bikes. I have a few things I have to take care of." He said as he gave his supplies to Bark.

The two complied with their leaders orders as he turned and walked in the direction courge was heading while his two partners in crimes proceed over to the hover bikes placing what looked to be explosives in some secret hidden cabinets. Fang had found Scourge near one of the up exit tunnels on the mountain growling. Fang then gave a smirk.

"You getting a good look at Canterlot from here?" Scourge then turned behind him to hear that was Fang who had asked that question. He then however just let out a small growl.

"What do you want Fang and make it quick whatever it is because I am not in the mood for any of your Bandit talk balony." Scourge said in a stern tone.

Fang just held his hands up. "Hey mate I'm not trying to start a fight or anything, but I kinda heard ya as we were passing by. Even so far like a good few feet its kinda hard not to hear ya yell. So if I were you I would take a second to try and calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Are you kidding me Fang?!" Scourge exclaimed as he turned around. "Calming down is the last thing I want, What I do need is revenge for my girlfriend, What I wish to see is those heroes being put in their place, What I want… is RESULTS!" He shouts at the top of his lungs to which could be heard from even a medical area where a young orange/red fox lied in bed.

Fang flinched a little at this as he covered his poor weasel ears before he uncupped them and fixed his crooked hat.

"Ok so you want results I get that Scourge, but have you forgotten what Mephiles said?" He asked. "After what happened for Fiona he advised us to wait and re-strategize. If you went out there now you would be no match for them."

"Oh enough of that bullshit he calls advice." Scourge growled at fang. "I will have him know I can handle myself in a fight. I have taken down that blue alternate me plenty of times as well as most of his friends. Why in the hell should I take fricken advice from him?"

Fang shook his head. "Hmm let me think here. I believe that for one he was the one who brought us to this world, and secondly don't you remember what he did to that horseass freak from Grece mythology? We literally had to carry that thing back to its kennel. Now do you really want to try and argue with him?"

"Maybe I should!" Scourge started angrily as he backed a few centimeters away and started walking around in a circle. "Maybe I should take my own actions and just start attacking on my own instead of waiting on pointless plans."

Fang just crossed his arms as he raised a brow.

"Oh really like you did at the stadium? I heard you got the stuffing beaten out of you by Shadow and only got away using a hostage?" He asked sarcastically.

Scourge just ignored him as he waved Fang off.

"Please don't bring that up." He said. "Shadow just got lucky, but seriously how can you just be willing to just sit here and wait when Mephiles is probably in his 'office' eating Chrysalis out instead of coming up with a plan" He asked

To which Fang raises his hand out and every time he spoke he points to each one of them.

"Well let's see here... Let's consider these. I have ended up in jail when I have attempted my own tries at beating the freedom fighters, getting the snot beaten out of me and my teammates, Mephiles helped free us from jail, gave us protection, and possibly an alliance that can give us the upper hand against our enemies and the pay day of the century." He said as he lowered his hand and frowned. "Then yes I think i can fricken wait until the time is right. Maybe you should stop and try to be rational for once in your goddamn life Scourge?"

Scourge hearing this only fueled Scourges anger as he just turned and threw his fist at the wall with his eyes down. He hated to admit it but he knew Fang was right. That if he wanted his chance to get pay back he needed to think rationally instead of thinking out on anger but he hated it because he felt like he could be doing something right now.

"Scourge?" He suddenly heard Fiona's voice behind his own back, which caught him by surprise. He and Fang then glanced towards the source of the voice over, but only to see her standing near Fang, annoyed and still wounded. She had her chest, stomach and right leg bandaged, because of which she sustained the most injuries. Scourge made a quizzical expression on his face at the picture he saw before him. Surely he saw her every day, but not on her two that's for sure.

"Fiona?" He spoke, expressing a surprise, "Why are you up? The doctor said that you need to rest and recover…"

"It's impossible to rest and recover when you're shouting so loudly!" Fiona barked at him annoyingly, as she limped over to him and stopped a few inches away from Scourge.

Fang just took off his hat as he developed some nervousness about the upcoming events, because he knew that Fiona is not a good samaritan when she's angry.

"Oh boy…" He moaned quietly, not really eager to be a witness of this drama. Meanwhile, Fiona continued on frowning annoyingly at Scourge.

"Tell me honestly Scourge! Are you idiot?" She asked, "Do you even realized that you're talking about the hedgehog who teleported us all here, and who easily defeated one of the most powerful local beings and holds everything in his iron hands?" She then lifted up her left eyebrow, expressing a mocking skepticism, "You really such a big fan of BDSM that you want to be hung on that wall, where Tirek was hanging just a few months ago, huh?"

Scourge raised his hands in a defensive manner, as he backed away from her a bit… not really happy with the perspective of receiving a punch in the face.

"What? No…" He spoke a bit scared of having a date with Fiona's fist, "No… no… no…" He said as his fear grew even more when he imagined what Mephiles could do with him, "I am not…" He then breathed in/out to calm his nerves, "I'm just tired of waiting. We've been sitting here for months, and still we haven't taken any kinds of actions whatsoever."

"That's because we learned that even an intelligence mission is too dangerous for us." Fiona explained, still annoyed as she then spread her arms, "Look what they did to me!"

Scourge then clenched his fists when she reminded him about it, "And that's just it! And Mephiles did nothing after you came back injured" He said frowning, "He just forced us to wait more! Shouldn't getting payback for you be enough to attack?!"

Fiona growled in annoyance, and then she lifted up one of her crutches and banged him in the head with it. Scourge winced in pain.

"Ouch!" He groaned as he grabbed his head and looked at her with a frown, "That's hurt, you know!"

"Good!" Fiona noted skeptically, as she poked his stomach with her crutch, "That says that you still have some brains inside your skull!" She then leaned against her crutch, and tried to calm down a bit, "Listen don't get me wrong Scourge I appreciate your worries for me and I appreciate you wanting to get revenge for me, but what you're suggesting is a suicide. Remember the stadium. If I didn't take that rainbow haired pegasus bitch as a hostage, Shadow would've taken the upper hand!" She then looked at Fang who was looking at the two questioningly, "As stupid as it sounds and I still can't believe I'm saying it, but… Fang is right!" She then looked at Scourge, "We need to be rational and patient if we want to take our vengeance."

Scourge then sighed in disappointment, as he waved his arms at her and turned away as he made a few steps towards the wall.

"Whatever…" He sighed again, "Everything just to get more power for Mephiles."

Fiona then frowned again, "Mephiles is the one who brought us here, and who actually cared about us enough to give us this place to stay and recover… just in case if you didn't notice, he didn't throw me out, but ordered to have my wounds healed!" She commented, to which Scourge sighed again and looked at her over his shoulder.

"So you… trust him… even more than me?" He asked a bit worried.

Fiona sighed as she lowered her eyes, "Scourge, you're my boyfriend and stuff, but as a strategist… you're absolutely hopeless." She said a bit reluctantly, and then she looked into his eyes again, "Mephiles is a perfect strategist and he needs all of us to perform his plan, and he'll never bring us down if we don't let him down. I am not saying that I… like him… but… I am against the perspective of challenging him, and having him punish me as a traitor of this alliance."

Scourge sighed again as he then walked closer to Fiona, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, you're right." He said as he finally agreed with her and Fang, "l guess it comes down to either being on his side, or standing alone against Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver… and those chicks of their… and Shadow… Yeah that does sound pretty stupid!" He said as he then chuckled awkwardly.

Fiona then smirked when he finally gave up.

"See?" Fang spoke suddenly, prompting them both to look at him, and to see him smirking at them and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked proud and victorious after Scourge, with the help of Fiona, had finally agreed with his suggestion.

"Your chick is saying the right thing!" Fang continued, "First we need to take care of ourselves, and only after that do we then start thinking about revenge!"

Scourge huffed at this, "Knock it off, Fang!" He barked, as he then smirked again and looked at Fiona, "Alright, since you're up, what about me carrying your ass outside so we could breathe in some fresh air?"

Fiona smirked back, "I prefer to walk myself because I need to train my legs to walk again." She said, as she then took him by the arm in the elbow area, "But I don't mind some help while I'm walking." Scourge then winked at her and then he started his slow way forward, deep into the tunnel, and Fiona was slowly limping next to him, and smirking as well. However, in all the sudden, she formed a deadly serious look on her face and looked at Fang over her left shoulder as she then nodded him, thus sending him some kind of mental signal.

Fang certainly received that signal and then he turned to the side opposite to where Scourge and Fiona left, and headed down the tunnel.

 **Meanwhile in Mephiles' office.**

The working space have long since turned into a some sort of love nest, as clothing was left all over the office floors and loud woman moans that were echoing around the walls. The noise was enough for a certain dragon to be awakened, as the lizard then growled in annoyance and threw its glance towards the bedroom caves. It then crawled up on the walls and disappeared inside its own exit tunnel to find itself a better place to sleep.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, a certain Changeling Queen was lying naked on the top of the huge bed, upon wriggling and moaning in pleasure. She had her eyes closed tightly, and her breathing was becoming more and more shallower after every next pant of hers. She was all sweating hard, and grabbing everything that comes to her hand to sustain those sensation she felt, however, it was extremely hard for her.

She was half covered by the blanket, mainly her lower part, but was exposed from head to belly, and two strong hands were sticking out from under the blanket and holding tightly on her breasts by squishing and rubbing them. Very soon Chrysalis felt that she was over the edge, and froze dead as her back arched under an almost impossible angle, and uttered a few fast but hard gasps. Her body shuddered strongly seven times, before it finally relaxed, and the alicorn woman fell on the bed relaxed and satisfied. Her lips arched into a smile respectful to her feelings.

"Oh, sweet Creator…" She moaned quietly.

Meanwhile, Mephiles, who was hiding under the blanket, threw it off him, and wrapped his arm around his woman's right leg. He then started kissing and licking it greedily. He was moaning himself smugly, as he enjoyed the taste of her flesh. Soon his lips started traveling up on Chrysalis' body. He then kissed her up on her belly, and stopped right between her tits, as he ran his tongue on that zone. After that he lifted himself into a sitting position, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He poured it down on his woman's breasts, before he laid on top of her again and began licking the whiskey off her breasts, before he moved further up.

Soon he stole her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which was gladly accepted by Changeling Queen herself. After they finished their kiss they opened their eyes and looked at one another, smiling.

"That…" Chrysalis uttered in bliss, "...Was… amazing…"

"Glad you enjoyed it." Mephiles said in his usual manner, "If you want me to do that again, all you need is just to say the word."

"Or you just removing my clothing?" The alicorn said in a teasing manner as she fluttered her eyes, to which Mephiles smirked devilishly.

"Exactly." He said, before kissing her lips again. After one deep kiss, they separated, and the hedgehog moved over to the edge of the bed and took a sitting position. He then grabbed his robe and slide it on. Seeing this, Chrysalis giggled, and crawled closer to him, before wrapping her arms tightly around his torso and cuddling to his back. She then moaned.

"Mmmmm… Mephiles…where are you going?" she asked trying to sound desperate.

Mephiles found it charming and chuckled close to her, "I wasted a residue of that bottle on your tits." He answered, as he took her by the hands and started rubbing her arms, "Not that I am regretting that, but I need another one to continue."

Chrysalis then formed a flirtatious smile and let go of him as she then rested on the bed in a seductive pose and used the blanket to cover up her nakedness, thus teasing him.

"Oh, so you want a continuation?" She asked him tenderly as she ran her hand across the lines of her perfect body. Mephiles gave her a wink in response and took her by the hand.

"I want to figure out how long you could stand it." He said like an alpha male, "Or laying in your case." He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her gently, "I'll be back!" He said in Schwarzenegger's style, before he let go of her hand and stood up from the bed disappeared behind the curtains. Chrysalis giggled again over the behavior of her man, and then she wrapped herself into the blanket and rolled over the bed to the opposite edge.

Meanwhile, Mephiles walked over to the closet with his whiskey, and opened it as he took the bottle and two glasses out, along the way, humming something under his breath. After he took what he needed, he then turned towards his bedroom, and prepared to head there, but that's when he heard the sound of the entrance door opening.

"Hey, boss…" He heard Fang's voice behind his back, and formed a quizzical look on his face, as he stopped his pace. He then turned to look over his shoulder to see who it was, and saw Fang standing in the doorway, dumbfounded upon seeing Mephiles wearing nothing but a man's red night robe. The weasel then scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm… Am I interrupting something?" He asked a bit nervously, to which Mephiles annoyingly narrowed his brows and turned to him. He then walked over to his desk.

"Yes, Fang." He said annoyed, "I am in the middle of something so you better have a very important reason for coming here!" He said as he put the bottle and the glasses on the top of his desk and crossed his arms on his chest. Fang, however didn't get scared of the warning tone in his bosses voice, and shot a smug grin on his face as he then walked closer.

"Oh, it is important, boss." He smugly commented on the last phrase, "You ordered me and Fiona to inform you about the protests inside our alliance… and I guess we received one."

That's when Mephiles caught himself intrigued. His eyes showed a strong sign of interest, 'cause in the end, the protests may come to problems, and provoke infighting amongst everyone in the alliance. He then walked closer to Fang.

"When?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago, in one of the tunnels." Fang answered, as he appeared more smug than before.

Mephiles decided to give him five minutes of his time, knowing that this kind of information can be useful, "Alright." He said, as he leaned against his desk with his hands, "Enlighten me!"

Fang then started his story, "It's Scourge." He started, "Not that he was planning some kind of actions against you, or the alliance, but the tone he was speaking with was clear enough to hear that he's angry with the lack of action we are taking."

Mephiles put a left hand finger on his chin, thus expressing an importance of his own, "As if we have any more space for taking action." He said, "What about the rest of his crew?"

"They didn't like his idea." Fang answered as he put a hand on his gun, "But that's doesn't mean they won't go along with it. They're highly loyal to Scourge, and despite the fact that Fiona convinced him to chill the fuck down, she still signalled me to inform you." He then cocked the trigger of his revolver, "What should we do, boss? Want me to clean him off the horizon quietly?"

Mephiles smirked, glad to see that Fang is showing his loyalty to him, but then he's just shook his head, thus giving a negative response.

"Not yet." He spoke calmly, "If his crew reacted at this negatively, then they're not completely okay with this attitude of his, though, tell Fiona to keep an eye on him and if he continues to act like he acted today, then bring him to me. I'll give him a serious talk."

"Whatever you say, boss." Fang said as he nodded and cocked the trigger to the safe position, and crossed his arms again, "BTW, Bean found an exploded mines trap near the bottom exit of the caves."

MEphiles turned intrigued again, "Animals?" He asked.

Fang shook his head, "I don't think so." He said, "We found no traces of any kind of wildlife that could've set it off."

"Mephiles?" The two suddenly heard the voice of Changeling Queen, to which Fang widened his eyes and then the two glanced towards the curtains that divided the office from the bedroom. Chrysalis soon pulled the curtain aside, and stepped out of the bedroom, with a blanket wrapped around her breasts and covering her from chest to toe, and only her left leg was exposed to their vision. Seeing the stunned on Fang's face, the alicorn woman scowled at him as she then approached him.

"Fang the Weasel!" She spoke in her evil royal manner, as she walked over to him and towered over him, however, Fang's eyes were fixed on her huge breasts, "How dare you to interrupt our moment of an intimacy?!" She then jabbed a finger on his nose, "Whatever reason brought you here, the sign "Do not disturb!" means do not fucking disturb!" She snarled at him completely displeased.

Fang, however, wasn't paying attention to her words, and was mostly interested in her tits, and he fixed his eyes on the top of Chrysalis' huge bosom, being completely amazed by them.

"Wow!" He moaned as that was the only sound he could utter at first. Chrysalis then narrowed her eyes in annoyance and used her magic to levitate him.

"My face is seventy degrees higher, mortal!" She tried to knock to the door of his brain, however, even after he rose into the air, his eyes were still fixed on the woman's breasts. That's when Chrysalis had enough of his stares, and glared at him as she then gave him a solid bitch slap.

"YIKES!" Fang shouted as he finally came to his senses, and started rubbing his cheek where he received the bitch slap. Mephiles found it hilarious, and started laughing hard at the scene. Much for Chrysalis' surprise as she then looked at her lover with widened her eyes.

"Mephiles?" She called out to him, as she then frowned, "What's so funny when someone is staring at your woman?" Mephiles then calmed down, as he then looked at her with a devilish grin, and opened his left arm for her, thus inviting her into those arms of his.

"The way you slapped him was freaking hilarious, Chrissy." He said, to which Chrysalis smiled flirtatiously, and walked over to him slowly and seductively. When she closed the gap between them, the hedgehog instantly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up into those arms of his. He then helped her rest on his lap and started caressing her long legs, while Chrysalis wrapped her right arm around his neck, and her left arm she used for scratching his chest under said robe. Mephiles then looked at Fang.

"You need to learn of how to act around lady, Fang." He spoke, mocking Fang's bitch slap, to which the weasel narrowed his eyes, "Queen Chrysalis is my personal guest, and I can't allow somebody to act disrespectfully to her." Chrysalis giggled over the words he just said, and then she closed her eyes and nuzzled at him more tightly.

"You're so sweet." She whispered lovingly.

Fang blinked a few times and then he again rubbed his cheek slapped by an alicorn, "I… I didn't expect to see you here." He said, trying to excuse his actions, "I mean… it's daytime now and..."

"Whatever." Chrysalis said, still not eager to see him here right now, "You're still shouldn't come in if you don't have anything important you could give to your lord!" She hissed passionately as she was rubbing against the mobian's left shoulder.

"Actually, that's why he came here." Mephiles suddenly spoke in Fang's defense, to which the woman of his darkest dreams opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her man curiously, "He informed me about a little displeasure and protests from one of my mobian allies." Mephiles said with a grin.

Chrysalis frowned, "Who?"

"Scourge." The hedgehog answered her question, "He's, probably displeased that we're not carrying enough to do anything because someone hurts his charming girlfriend."

Chrysalis smirked at him again, "Ooh, looks like I was barking at Fang for no reason?" She asked teasingly, "And what should we do now? We can't allow Scourge to bring us down."

"I have everything under control." Mephiles answered, and then Chrysalis rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she moaned in a full bliss. The hedgehog then turned to Fang.

"What about that young pink lady?" He asked, "Did she agreed to work with us?"

Fang turned smug again, "Oh, you know, boss that I am a perfect in convincing people to join me!" He said with his voice full of pride, "It was enough for me to say the name Sally Acorn, and she was all mine."

Mephiles chuckled again, "Good." He answered, "Now go. Do what you planned to do in the beginning. I'll call you if I need you." Fang saluted him, and then he turned away and left the office. After he left, Chrysalis heard the door close and opened her eyes again. She looked into Mephiles' acidly green eyes and saw that proud smirk on his face. She loved that.

"I am highly hoping that now no one is going to disturb us?" She asked him in a loving manner, "You promised me a continuation, remember?"

"I'm a man of my word. If they will, I'll send them out." He said as he then picked her up into his arms, much for her joy, "However, I can't carry you and the drink with the glasses at the same time."

"Leave that to me." Alicorn woman said as she levitated the bottle and the glasses next to them and then he carried her into the bedroom.

 **NSH: They have a plan and there going with it. So yeah that's another chapter down. Thanks to BHG for helping me with this.**

 **BHG: I'm flattered. Hehe. Anyways, i'm betting you guys are curious to know what will happen next… well so we are.**

 **NSH: Yep and the only way to know is to wait until the next chapter. In the meanwhile I have been going back over the story and am thinking of revamping some of the chapters. I have already done so with A tail of a bat and thanks to BHG have perfected it as well.**

 **BHG: I'll be sure to make some edits, too, though.**

 **NSH: I know that's why I'm glad you're here helping me out.**

 **BHG: I'm flattered again. Anyways, leave a review and tell us what you think of it.**

 **NSH: and as well don't forget after this arc we're looking for ideas for extra chapters we already have a few lined up so stay tuned until next time everyone as BHG always says**

 **BHG: STAY…**

 **NSH: IN….**

 **Both: POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **NSH: *Takes a deep breath after using all his air to say it* until next time bye!**

 **BHG: *Gasps the air* That was… *pant*... neat… hehehe.**

 **NSH: yeah.**


	29. When Stars Fly into Darkness

**When Stars Fly into Darkness**

 **Meanwhile, somewhere high on the mountain.**

Scourge had helped Fiona up on an edge of the mountain as Fiona moaned a tiny bit.

"Hey Scourge... I was being honest when I said it was very sweet of you to want to get revenge for me, but you really should keep your cool for a bit. Your temper does seem to get you in trouble doesn't it?" She commented.

Scourge smiled at his girlfriend and rubs her shoulder. "True but then again if you didn't allow your ass to get handed to ya I wouldn't have lost my temper."

Fiona then rolled her eyes as she then elbowed her boy in the chest a bit and then gives a firm squeeze on his shoulder. Upon feeling both of them Scourge cringed a bit before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe ok ok I get it. No more jokes jeez." He said. Though Fiona then chuckled herself. "Oh no bumping your chest a bit was for the joke. The shoulder grip was to remind you to never let your temper get the better of you" She said.

Scourge just smiled as he set her down on her feet while one of his hands held onto her back and the other caressed her cheek.

"For you my evil Fox you know I'll do anything." Scourge said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Fiona of course returned the kiss as they enjoyed the moment. She was happy Scourge finally woke up to the point. As the two pulled away from each other Scourge then whispered in his ear.

"Though I hope you won't tell miss queen of the tricksters this but I still plan to get ahold of that pathetic pony they call a princess. After all as I said… no one hurts my girl and gets away with it." He said.

Fiona looked at him just very confused and annoyed. "Scourge! Didn't we literally just-"

Scourge just put his index finger over her mouth with a smile.

"Ah I wasn't finished yet. Could you quit being so fiesty?" He said in a teasing manner.

Fiona looked a bit annoyed by his actions yet again however soon became interested.

"As I was saying I do wish to have payback on those two and leave what's left for Chrysalis… however I will be patient and wait until we strike. After didn't you once tell me good things come to those who wait?" He said to her keeping that smug smile on his face.

Fiona raised her brow again but this time with a smile on her face.

"Wow you actually do pay attention to my advice?" She said with a teasing manner.

Scourge just couldn't help but chuckle at her. After that Fiona then turned to look ahead as she could make out something amongst the clouds.

"Scourge… Can you… Help me get closer to the edge…" She asked actually being sincere for once. "I...I wish to get a better view of what's below the mountain."

Scourge was a bit curious why she was being so… so sincere but after the thought decides to shake it off and complies with her request and starts helping her to the edge as she looks out to ponyville and could even see Canterlot. Fiona then smiled before sighing as Scourge smirked hearing this.

"You like the view?" He asked.

Fiona remembering he was near by just shook her head and tried to put on her regular neutral expression.

"You could say so, though, if you have seen one town, you've seen them all." She said trying to act all cool.

Scourge just rolled his eyes at his girls excuse, "I guess so." He said as he then sat on the edge of the rock, and hung his legs over the abyss.

"I don't want to seem as Confucius, or Aristotle, but…" He spoke, "... It's so far away, but at the same time it seems so close. What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Probably pony stuff… I haven't gotten to know this world that well to know what they do on a daily basis." She said with a hint of sarcasm as she turned to Scourge, "Why are you so curious with what they do on a daily routine?"

Scourge just shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure really." He said. "Just curious. Cause after all it would be nice to step out of this cave and…" He then stood and stretched before wrapping an arm around Fiona's shoulder and turning her to face him. "Maybe have a good time down there."

As he said this he slowly caresses her chin making Fiona smirk as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm… I wouldn't mind it at all…" She said however that's when she gave a sexual smile. "THough depends on what your definition of good time is Scourge."

Scourge could only allow his grin to grow bigger as he lowered his shades to look her in the eyes, "I mean it in the best way possible my feisty naughty fox." He said as he scratched under her chin for a bit. He then turns back to the mountain top with a look of annoyance. "I can only really hope that Mephiles does have a plan coming along and isn't just… banging one of the sexiest women in this whole universe." He said with a strong note of annoyance

Upon hearing it you would think Fiona would get angry about him saying this about someone else like that. However instead this sparked some intrest of her own as she gave a curious look.

"One of the sexiest women in the universe you say?" She asked her curiously. "Well if she is one of them… then who is the main one?"

Scourge just looked down at his girl before leaning closer as he smirked.

"Thats easy… Its the one standing right in front of me." He says as he leans in to kiss her.

Fiona smiled at this, but stopped him from kissing her by putting a finger on his lips, much for Scourge's surprise. He then leaned up, confused and, a bit displeased. Fiona, though, fluttered her eyes as she then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm hungry." She said in a loving manner. Scourge sighed at these words, and nodded at her.

"You sure are." He said as he then helped her up, and walked back to the entrance cave. After the two entered the underground base, a huge boulder automatically closed the entrance behind them.

 **Few hours later.**

When it came close to the evening, Fang and his gang had finally returned from their patrol. The weasel could be seen walking through the tunnels tired and exhausted. The time he spent outside went pretty much productive for him, though, nothing interesting really happened. Very soon he reached an entrance door to his chambers, and opened the door. He entered his chambers to take a quick shower and a get himself some well deserved rest.

Finding himself inside, he turned on the light of his living room, and took off the belt with a holster of his gun and cartridges, and hung it on the wall. He then freed his head from the hat, and hung the hat near the belt. After freeing himself from the supplies, Fang took off his brown vest, thuse exposing his chest and torso, and walked into his bedroom. However, just as he walked inside and scratched his ass, he suddenly stopped in the doorway with a questioning look on his face when he took a quick look at his bed.

Much to his joy, his bed was just as busy as he was. An intruder was a certain equestrian girl, pink in color, with a pale purple hair and tail which also had turquoise stripes. She was lying on the bed with her back turn to him, uncovered and completely nude, so for this reason alone, Fang didn't make any noises. All it left him to do is smirk to himself smugly upon the picture before him. Not that he didn't get used to it, but… whatever.

Fang then walked closer to the bed, while the spurs of his high boots rattled loudly, as he then sat on the chair and threw both of his legs on top of the bed. He was remaining silent at first, not really wanting to wake her up, and obviously to enjoy the view of her nakedness, but after seven good minutes, the girl herself started to awaken.

She stirs in her sleep, and rolled over to until she was face to face with Fang, and slowly opened her purple eyes. Seeing a certain handsome weasel guy sitting on the chair right before her eyes, she smiled sleepily, and used her hands to cover her lovely beasts.

"Oh, Fang… hello..." She said as she then yawned, "Welcome back."

Fang started rubbing the fabric of his dark brown jeans, "Starlight Glimmer." He spoke, teasing her, 'cause right now she was on full view, "I should've expect you to come here, and lock the door to my chambers. Why are you even here, and not in your own chambers? And why are you naked?" He asked the last phrase with a wide and hopeful grin on his face.

Seeing his grin, Starlight picked up very quickly that he wanted her, and then she laid on her belly and bent her left leg.

"You have something against it?" She asked in a loving manner.

"I do not." Fang answered, as he crossed his legs, still having them on the right edge of the bed, "But I thought you wanted to have your own chambers?"

"I used to, but…" Starlight spoke as she slowly took a sitting position, and used her left hand to cover her breasts once again, "... I then thought that this handsome guy, who got me out of that horrible oldschool jail, and brought me back here for my for freedom might want some female company…" She then mmm'd as she crawled closer to him and then she sat on her own legs, still covering her own tits with left hand "And I thought, since I owed him a lot, I can give him that company." She finished as she was speaking in a loving and passionate whisper, and then she fluttered her eyes at him.

Fang, though, decided to play his own game, not really wanting to give up. At least after he saw Chrysalis, and remembered that gorgeous supermodel body of hers, he knew that Starlight is not even a half as gorgeous as Changeling Queen was, at least, he was temporally protected from unicorn-girl's charms.

"You gave me that company twice in these three weeks after I took you out of that jailcell." He spoke teasingly, "And the very first time happened just forty minutes after I got you out. Come on, babe, aren't you tired of it?"

Starlight uttered a giggle at his attempts to tease her, and she couldn't help but admit that he had a good skills when it came to the sport of teasing. She then moved closer to his legs, still covering herself. She put her free hand on Fang's high boots, and continued.

"You're underestimating me, mr Bounty Hunter." She spoke, still trying to sound seductive and cute at the same time, "All you need to do to convince yourself is that you let me in." She then shoved his legs off the bed, "And don't put your dirty boots on the clean bed." She said in a mock stern manner.

Fang couldn't hold his laughter when she did that, "Ahahahaha… So that's how you're thanking me for getting you out?" He asked through his laughter, to which Starlight rolled her eyes. However, the weasel-guy then stopped his laughter and looked smugly at her, as he crossed his arms in the chest area. He tossed his left leg over his right and spoke.

"I have to admit, I enjoy your gratefulness, Starlight." He said as he then stood up, "Though, despite of how pleasurable it is, I am tired after a long day patrolling and I wish to rest a little." He then walked over to the bed, but that's what she was waiting for. Starlight then stood on her knees, and just as he walked over to the bed, she caught him in her arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and torso, and cuddled to him as hard as she could. Her head nuzzled against his chest, as she closed her eyes and moaned in full joy. She began rubbing her face against Fang's thick chest fur.

Fang thought it was a silly picture, though he had to admit, he loved that feeling when a naked girl's body is cuddling so tightly to him. He then put a hand on the back of her head, and began caressing her hair.

Starlight smiled passionately at this, "I have never been with a man." She whispered, and then she opened her eyes and looked up into his, "Never in my life."

Fang gifted her with a wink of his, as he then sat down on the bed, near Starlight, and held her closer to him, which she gladly accepted. The girl then nuzzled against him even tighter than before, as she closed her eyes.

"Alright, you convinced me." He said, as he still sounded smug, "You can stay here, but only if you'll behave yourself."

Starlight started scratching his chest, "You have my word…" She said a bit jokingly, "... and the rest of me as well."

Fang sighed in relaxation as he started caressing the girl's back, "And if everything goes according to plan works, you'll get even more than that." He said, in the same smug and overconfident manner. Starlight then opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"All you need is just to wait for a while, before our boss has construct the perfect plan of conquering Equestria." Fang finished his sentence, smirking at the girl in his arms. Starlight giggled and then she shot a seductive look on her face.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned, "I am so eager to finally meet with your boss personally." She purred, "From what you told me, he's the most powerful being in the entire universe."

"He sure is." Fang said, as he then shot a mocking grin, and nudged his eyebrows up and down, "But why? You wanna thank him, too?"

Unexpectedly for the wasel guy, Starlight gave a shocked expression on her pretty face and gasped. After that, she glared at Fang, and shoved him hard on the shoulder, thus dropping him down on the bed. Fang, though, started laughing at her reaction as he found it funny. Starlight, though, just turned away in a slight dismay, as she covered herself with her arms, and sat in a cute pose.

"You fool!" Starlight whined, "How could you think of me something like that?! I was so easily given to you because you freed me from the cage, and not because I am a whony!" She then turned sad, "The least I could do for my savior. I gave you my body, my heart, but you… you…"

"Me." Fang spoke mockingly, as he leaned against his own elbows and looked at the nude unicorn-girl, "I hope you'll agree that your excitement to meet with Mephiles is at least suspicious."

Starlight glared and looked at him, "Jerk!" She barked as she then gave him a nice slap to the face leaving a big red mark before she turned away, recovering herself and closed her eyes, "You can mock me whatever you want, Fang! I've heard enough of those in my childhood… How can you… be so… *sob*... heartless…"

Fang then frowned in annoyance and took a sitting position, "Oh, come on… Really?" He groaned, "You seriously need to pick up the childhood bullying issue? Well, you want to know how we deal with bullies on Mobius? We're registering in a Karate dojo with a badass sensei as our mentor and after a few months of training, we're beating the shit out those who hurt us." He then smirked, "Though, not like I needed those, since I was a gunman since I was two, and nobody ever dared to touch me with even a finger."

Starlight, though, only continued on her soft cry, as she almost curled up into a ball, with her legs bent, her back arched, and her head dropped. The tears were running on her cheeks, and she was sobbing softly. Fang caught himself in puzzlement, as he was staring at Starlight questioningly, not knowing how to calm her down.

" _Oh, boy…"_ He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head, " _What should I do now? Oh, wait… That guy from that shitty girlish movie… How did he act around crying bitches? Ah… there it is…"_ He then smirked and looked at Starlight again and crawled closer, " _Please, make this work."_

Starlight suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and gasped a bit as she then threw her crying eyes around her left shoulder, to see him smirking at her.

"Easy there." Fang spoke, though, despite his attempts to sound romantic, he still sounded like a typical bounty hunter, "I just trying to tease ya was all, not to offend you. Come here, gorgeous girl." Starlight sobbed once, and then she buried herself into his arms, both pleased by his compliment, and feeling the need to rest in this man's arm. She closed her eyes again, after resting herself in his arms and wrapped her own arms, as she could feel it calmed her and her sobs started to slowly fade away.

Fang's grin grew wider after that reaction of Starlight's, as he then held her closer and started to caress her back and her legs.

" _Hehehehe… Look at this."_ He spoke in his mind, " _This actually works! Touch fucking down! Thank you so much, Tom Cruise! I owe you for the rest of my life!"_

He then looked at the girl, still having the same very grin on his face, as his arms continued to hold Starlight closer. Seeing her being sad and still teary eyed, he decided to do what a girl loves the most. He started caressing her hair, to which Starlight had finally developed a smile of her own, and opened her eyes. She then looked up at him, and moved closer to his face to give him a kiss on the cheek. After that, she rested her head back on his shoulder, and let her eyes close again.

"I'm so sorry for my outburst." She whispered, as she started scratching his chest, and mmm'd seductively, "Mmmmm… Your chest is strong."

"Forget it." Fang said as he then held her in a bridal style, "And yours is huge."

Starlight giggled.

"And soft." Fang teased her again, as he continued on caressing her legs. Starlight then opened her eyes and lifted herself into a sitting position as she looked at him with a seductive smile of hers.

"So… I asked about meeting with your boss because I wanted to swear my loyalty for him." She explained to which Fang chuckled, "You're finding it silly, but that's what my nature is. I just want him to know that I am not a traitor, and unlike that green friend of yours…" She fluttered her eyes, "I can wait… as long as we need to."

"Mephiles will be glad to have a magician like you." Fang said as he then laid on top of his bed with her still in his arms, "But only as a part of his army. I am not going to refuse your gratefulness so easily."

Starlight giggled again, "You have nothing to worry about." She said passionately.

"Moreover, Queen Chrysalis will not tolerate the rivalry." Fang added, much for Starlight's gasp, as she then jumped into a sitting position.

"Queen Chrysalis is here?" She asked, shocked. Fang nodded, as he then hid both of his hands behind his head, and used his feet to get rid of his boots. After his boots fell on the floor, he rested his legs completely on the bed, and took a sitting position, as he then wrapped his right arm around the girl's waist.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He answered, "And her entire army is here, too. But her main place is next to the boss, and she'll do everything to save this place."

Starlight blinked, as she then gave him that smile of hers, "Well then…" She said as she then took him by the hand, "Who am I to cross the line of Changeling Queen herself?"

Fang then used it as an opportunity, and hugged the girl again, as he then pulled her on the bed and rested on top of her. Starlight gladly accepted this gesture, and moaned a bit, but they were still away from a main action, though they were coming closer and closer.

"When you met with Sally Acorn, can you leave her to me?" Starlight asked in a whisper, "I want to her to see what it's like when the head meets with the rocks." She said evilly, much for Fang's joy.

"I'll make sure of that." He said, before Starlight closed her eyes in ecstasy and pulled him into a passionate and warm kiss. Fang gladly accepted that and tightened his grip around her to make sure that her body is as close to him as it could possibly be. His hands then started exploring her naked body, and their kiss was becoming more and more passionate, which soon will turn into a full make out session.

 **Later that night, in the world of Dreams.**

Shadow was standing on the top of the tallest skyscraper of Central City, the biggest city of Mobius. He was dressed in his own black GUN uniform and was staring the city down, knowing that it was a dream. Though, he was glad to see this place again, as it gave him some feeling of nostalgia for Mobius.

A certain Night Princess was on the edge of the same very roof, dressed in black skinny jeans, black jacket with a pink top under the jacket, and black high heel shoes. She had her right leg tossed over the left, as her eyes stared down on the city streets.

"So this is what Mobius looks like?" She asked in her usual manner, as she then looked up at Shadow. The dark hedgehog shook his head.

"Well this is just one of the many cities in Mobius, but for the most part yes." He answered in his usual manner, "Thirty millions of people living their lives each day, going for a job, raising their kids, having parties, and so on and so forth. Living in this city is considered as a nightmare, because of its giant population. The noise, the smell of exhaust, those giant buildings."

Luna then looked again at the city, "Then I don't get why you like this place so much that your even dreaming about it." She said a bit sarcastically, to which Shadow grinned and looked at her.

"Each person has his or her own preferences." He said, prompting Luna to look at him, "I got used to the rhythm of the big city, and its never ending move." He then looked down together with Night Princess, "Each second something could happen, both bad and good. Mostly bad, unfortunately."

Luna smiled as she then looked at him up, "Bad?" She asked, "And you're the one of the ones who protects them all from bad things to happen?"

Shadow nodded slowly, "I tried at least." He answered as he then turned away and walked to the opposite direction, "I mostly for my own reasons… I thought that I could get my redemption for my own past crimes."

Luna then levitated herself up with the help of her wings and landed on her feet as she then approached him.

"But you did these unintentionaly." She said, a concerned tone in her voice.

"I did those on propose, Princess." Shadow said as he formed a deep frown, "My heart was full of revenge to those who took Maria and Gerald away from me, and dropped me alone. I wanted to make them suffer… not for me thought… I wanted them to know what it was like to lose something precious to them." He then felt Luna's hand on his left shoulder, and sighed deeply, so very pleased to have her near him, and then he looked at her over his left shoulder to see her giving him a smile. She then stepped closer and embraced him over his shoulders to let him know that she, like everybody else who knows him, does not hold any harm for him or for his past actions.

"But you changed your path and managed to find your way out of the darkness." She said in a loving manner as she nuzzled against his back, "Whatever you did in the past, right now I can see the bravest person I could ever met in my life."

Shadow smirked, "I'm flattered." He said simply as he then turned to her so he could wrap his arms around her. He hugged the Night Princess and started caressing her back and hair.

"I thought you're going to scream at me for the plan I share with you." Shadow said in a whisper, "You're surprisingly calm after hearing my idea."

Luna formed a sad look on her face and gave him a kiss in the cheek, "I still think it's suicide." She whispered to his left ear, "I am calm though, because of the news you told me. Knowing that I can have you, maybe not full but still, warms my heart way to strong for me to go hysterics… *sigh*... But despite my happiness, when I have at least one picture of you lying in a hospital bed, or even worse… That scares me out…" She tightened her grip around Shadow, "Shadow, please, don't go there alone. You might not come back."

"Lulu." Shadow breathed her name, "We both know this is the safest way."

Luna then opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into the hedgehog's crimson eyes, still having a strong look of worry on her face.

"Shadow, you should take me and Dash with you in the avantgarde." She said worryingly.

Shadow sighed, "Like I am going to sacrifice the lives of the only two women I love." He said a bit sarcastically, but Luna knew what to answer.

"And instead you're going to sacrifice yourself?" She asked, "You're still can't decide, and you think that if you end up dead, both Dash and I will be better without you?"

Shadow then lowered his head down, "Luna, I can't..."

"But I thought you told me that Dash has no problem sharing you with me?" Luna interrupted.

"No, she doesn't." Shadow answered, "But this idea of bringing you two with me is absolutely wrong."

"Shadow. Sweetie." Luna said as she started sobbing, "It may be wrong in many ways, but… think how I could live without you… how Dash could live without you… We'd never forgive ourselves for letting you die in that battle… *sobs*... Not this time…" She then hugged him again and nuzzled against him as tight as she only could. Shadow wrapped his arms around Luna as he tried to comfort her, but her sobbs only grew stronger.

"I'm so sorry…" She cried softly, "I ruined everything…"

"Don't say that." Shadow spoke calmly, "If this is on anyone it's me. I'm the idiot of us two, who ruined the lives of two most beautiful creatures in the entire universe."

"No." Luna protested, as she opened her eyes slightly, still having her head on his shoulder, "It's mine because I was the first who started these meetings in the dreamworld, while your girlfriend had not seen us. This is I who gave up with fighting back those feelings… I thought that I can get over it, but I was so much mistaken… *sobs*... I shouldn't scowled you back then… *sobs*... I should've kept you near when I had a chance… *sobs*... I thought if we'd remain friends, it would go away, but it only grew stronger…" She then hugged him more tightly, "Shadow, I love you!" She said the sacred words through her sobs.

Shadow felt his heart got strike by something sharp, and a heavy weight hangs in his chest. Her love confession made it even worse, than he thought it could make. Seeing her crying into his shoulder, and feeling her holding tightly onto him, is not something he could withstand. He then gave her a warm kiss on the forehead, and put a hand on the back of her head.

"I know." Shadow whispered tenderly, "I know, Lulu." He then opened his eyes and put his hands onto her cheeks, and softly lifted her head from his shoulder, prompting her to open her eyes and to look into his own eyes. He could see her eyes shedding some tears, and how sad she was, and he could feel her heart having the same weight as his own.

"I love you, too!" He said, looking straight into her eyes, and that's when Luna lost it, as she then fell into his arms again, and nuzzled against her as tight as before. As the two smiled Luna then all the sudden moved her lips close to his as they kissed for a little bit Luna then pulled Shadow down and all the sudden they had just appeared in an apartment room as they fell on a bed. Shadow was going to ask but realized this is dream logic so… anything is possible. Though he had a funny feeling of why she had him here as he caressed her hair.

"You know RD won't like it if she found out we did this without her." Shadow said, "However, she already used her turn, so there's no way for her to be mad about it." Luna giggled at him as she managed to form a smile.

"That's good." She commented, as she then kissed him again, and rested her head on his shoulder, "By the way, remember one thing you promised me before we separated… for the first time?"

Shadow gave her a macho look on his face, "Of course." He said, as he then slid his right hand on her left arm, before her hand appeared in his, while his left hand embraced her waist. Luna, in turn put her right hand on Shadow's left shoulder. They then stood up and took a waltz position, smiling at one another.

"Would you like to dance with me, Princess?" He asked in his usual sexy manner, to which Luna chuckled charmingly, and gave one of her passionate smiles.

"I love the idea." She breathed out. The Night Princess then charged her horn, and in all of sudden, the musical player started to play the song.

 **Music starts: Depeche Mode - Waiting for the Night.**

Her choice of the song caused a suspicious look on Shadow's face as he then looked at the musical player. The intro on the synthesizers were familiar enough for him to recognize that song. This song means so much for them both, since it was a good reminder of them about their past datings, which lasted long enough for them both to fall in love with one another. The mobian's lips then arched into his famous half smile as he then looked into the eyes of Luna to see her smiling at him lovingly.

"I'm sure waiting for the night." He said passionately, "Waiting for you…"

"When somebody dark, keeps me from the stark…" Luna continued as moved closer.

"Reality." They both sang, much for Luna's giggle. Just as the intro passed, and the singer started to sing, the two engaged in a beautiful romantic dance.

 _ **I'm waiting for the night to fall**_

 _ **I know that it will save us all**_

 _ **When everything's dark…**_

 _ **Keeps us from the stark…**_

 _ **Reality.**_

 _ **I'm waiting for the night to fall**_

 _ **When everything is parabole**_

 _ **And there in the still…**_

 _ **All that you feel…**_

 _ **Is tranquility.**_

The two then danced towards the wide opened window, where a beautiful night sky was shining on them both.

 _ **There is a star in the sky**_

 _ **Guiding my way with its light**_

 _ **And in the glow of the moon**_

 _ **Know my deliverance will come soon**_

 _ **I'm waiting for the night to fall.**_

Soon, Luna uttered a sign of relaxation, and fell into the arms of her man as they continued on dancing. She rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and closed her eyes, still having a bright glowing smile on her face.

 _ **I know that it will save us all**_

Shadow embraced his woman tightly, with his right arm wrapped around her waist, and his left hand on the back of her head. He used his left hand to caress her silky hair, which were sparkling like the night sky itself, or maybe even brighter. He closed his eyes, too, as he decided to enjoy that moment as long as he only could.

 _ **When everything's dark…**_

 _ **Keeps us from the stark…**_

 _ **Reality.**_

None of them noticed that the music started becoming more and more quiet.

 _ **I'm waiting for the night to fall**_

 _ **When everything is parabole**_

 _ **And there in the still…**_

 _ **All that you feel…**_

 _ **Is tranquility.**_

 **End of the dream.**

Shadow's eyes went slightly opened as he stirs from his sleep, and returned back to reality from his such a pleasant dream. When he woke up, he slowly turned his eyes to the left where he hoped to spot Rainbow sleeping, but all he could do at that moment was curve his eyebrows suspiciously, as he noticed that she wasn't here. The Dark mobian caught himself confused with the absence of his girlfriend, and then he himself up into a sitting position, and looked around the room, but it was quiet and empty.

He then sighed and tossed off the blanket. He stood up, and stretched his arms up to crack his bones. Hearing the cracks, Shadow grabbed his sports clothings to do his usual morning exercises. However, he then turned surprised again when he saw the note left by Rainbow Dash. He then picked the note and started reading it thoughtfully.

" _Good morning Shadster._

 _I suppose that you woke up by now if you're reading this note left by me, so I just wanted you to know that I decided to get to the castle before you, you know… to talk with Luna about you, and to figure things out. Don't worry, I'm not gonna fight her because first she's a Princess, second, she's a badass, and the third, I'm gonna lose that fight anyways. And also, I went on the train station to meet with Twilight and Sonic, who returned back from their honeymoon the other day… thank Celestia. Or maybe not. Who knows? Anyways, see ya at the Castle. Love ya._

 _Dashie."_

Shadow frowned deeply upon seeing "Dashie" as a sign, as he developed a thought that the final word was written not by Rainbow. But he then decided to leave it until he arrives in the castle, and ask her about it. He then sighed deeply as he then put on his white sport suit, and black and red football boots. He then walked down the ladders towards the entrance door, and walked outside.

The weather was clear, only a few clouds were flying through the skies, Shadow, though, still felt the heaviness on his heart, and even such good weather didn't bring any calm to him. All he thought of that he's now literally torn between two women he loved the most, but couldn't decide of who he supposed to but just allow this love triangle to last for now. He didn't know if it will end well, but he honestly wanted to stop thinking about it. Walking on the road, Shadow took the running stance, before he dashed off to who knows where and why.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

Shadow stopped his running exercise on the top of a high hill, where he could see a perfect view of Ponyville. He stopped stood on the top of that very hill and stared down at the town. He could feel the wind whooshing through him and how it calms him down. This is a perfect place for thinking off his plans. This place seemed to be so peaceful for him, and he thought that here he could clear his mind and thinking of what to do next.

"Mr Shadow!" He suddenly her the youngster's voice, and turned surprised, as he then glanced on his right, what he saw prompted him to lift up his eyebrow. He noticed a certain young dragon is running to him with a roll of paper in his left hand. Shadow then smirked at Spike and turned to him to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Spike then ran over to Shadow, and started gasping deeply to catch as much air as he could. He then looked up at the hedgehog and gave him a roll of paper.

"You have a letter." He said, thus confusing Shadow even more, "I received it a few minutes ago… *sigh*... It's so hard to keep up after you."

Shadow then frowned and grabbed the letter, "Why didn't you just leave it near Rainbow's house then?" He asked as he glanced at the sign which had the form of a halfmoon. That's was enough for his deep sigh, as he guessed that it was a certain Night Princess who sent him the letter. He then opened the roll and started reading it attentively.

" _Shadow, where are you? Everyone already gathered in the castle, and ready to discuss our future plan of the attack. The only person who is not here, but who must be, is you. I talked to Rainbow Dash, by the way, and we discussed our feelings for you, and we left one another with no offense, and other stuffs. So please, do not be in a worry for a period you're in now. It will pass very soon. Come to the castle. Everybody's already waiting for you. Me especially. Love you. Luna._

Shadow smirked as he noticed that she mentioned only herself, but not Dash.

" _P.S. Can you give me and Dash an honor and take on that white suit of yours, you wore on the wedding? Please."_

Shadow then chuckled himself and shook his head in a slight weariness, but then he turned serious again, and looked down at the dragon kid. Spike shot a questioning look as he have no idea of why Shadow is so serious.

"What?" He asked.

"We need to go to the Sister's castle!" He said confidently.

Spike went wide eyed, "We?" He asked, as he then chuckled and reached out his hands, "Whoa, whoa, wait. I need to stay here and protect Ponyville." He protested a bit jokingly, but Shadow was standing on his point as he then frowned.

"And how could you protect the town, if you don't know who you need to fight with?" He asked sternly, "Plus, those who we're going to deal with are tougher than anything you faced before. Understood?"

Spike grinned nervously as he then scratched the back of his head, "Well… Ummmm… Alright, I'm all in…" He said, as he then prepared to go back to Twilight's castle, "I'll just need to change." But before he made even one step, Shadow grabbed him by the shoulder and huffed.

"You're gonna wear that geeky teenager's cloth on you, don't ya?" He asked in a dark sarcastic manner, much for Spike's bewilderment, "That sucks, boy!" Shadow then grinned, "I have a better idea." He said as his eyes then went pale crimson, and his body shone with a said crimson aura. He then looked at the castle.

"Chaos control!" He said and then he and Spike disappeared in a bright flash of light.

 **In the Castle.**

Everyone's gathered in Celestia's personal library, where the Sun Princess was standing over the map of the Equestria. The rulers of Crystal Empire were here, too, and had a conversation with Mobian royalties, and Twilight. Espio was talking with Silver, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles, who decided to form their own men's company, while their girls were reading the books about military strategy and sieges. Well almost everyone. A certain Rainbow maned pegasus was waiting outside the castle as she had her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently and an annoyed look.

"Ugh where is he. I know he had to be up by now." She was muttering to herself, as she then started walking back and forth, "And he calls me lazy."

Trixie had came out to check out on RD as she still had her attention turned away from the door. Trixie then looked at her curiously.

"RD? Are you not coming to join us?" She asked. RD just shook her head.

"I'm waiting for Mr. Dark and rude to hurry and get his ass over here. I know I left him a note and he's usually up by now so what in the name of Tartus is taking so long." She asked.

"Maybe… something came up?" Dash just looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"I don't care what the case is. He's always riding on me to be on time so does that make him eligible to be late" Rainbow asked Trixie.

"Well Trixie sure he'll be here after all…" Trixie then gives a grin as she moved a hand on Rainbows shoulders and massaged them for a second before lowering them underneath her breasts hidden by her shirt teasing Rainbow.

"How could he ever resist something like that." She asked seductively. Rainbow just blushed as she smacked away Trixies hands and looked at her both embarrassed and angered.

"Don't ever do that again! Can you imagine if Shadow or any of the others saw you doing that oh my Celestia I could never live that down" she said. Trixie however just giggled

"Oh do not worry Rainbow. Trixie is only trying to tease you. Shadow will appear don't worry." She said as she started to walk back into the castle. Rainbow still beating red in the face tries to settle down and turns back to the front and is still watching her.

"So guys, how do you feel about all this and about this plan?" Sonic asked prompting everyone to look at him.

"Well, bro…" Manic spoke in, "I don't know what kind of plan Shadow and Princess Luna came up with, but this will definitely be a very bright event in the history of our lives." He said as he tossed his right leg on his left in a rock and roll style, "You guys may think that I am being way too optimistic, but… I am not. I have a baaad feeling about this."

Pinkie just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Manic. "Hey Manic don't think so negatively. Sure the odds are against us and we have no clue what we're going up against, but at least we all have each other right?" Pinkie asked smiling. Manic just smiled as he looked behind her.

"I don't disagree with you Pinkie, but even still we have to be cautious. A lot of us could get injured or even worse." He said as he then turned to Sonic. "I really hope that this is a solid plan bro."

"You and me both bro. Then again they usually always are." He said as he gave a grin. "Remember us performing the final mission against Baldy McNoseHair?" He asked. Manic nodded "Heh as if I could ever forget that." He said confidentiality.

Twilight then spoke up. "Pinkie, Cadence, can you two come over here please?" She asked. Cadence and Pinkie both turned to each other and then walked away towards Twilight. Manic then frowned and folded his hands together. The two royal brothers then looked at the Shining.

Manic then approached Shining and holds out what looks to be some kind of book device.

"Here this is just in case." He said to Shining. "Should anything go wrong open up and activate this device and get Cadence and yourself, back to Möbius on the double."

Shining nods in understanding. "Will do, but still… I still think Cadence and I should come. We both have the soldier power to match whatever threat's your about to face. Plus Cadence has been training a bit in combat ever since the Chrysalis incident and I have years worth of practice from being captain of the Canterlot guard."

"While that is true. You need the guard there to protect the people of the Crystal Empire and they need to know that both their rulers are there and are going to protect them. We both know what happened the last time the Empire fell into darkness." Manic said giving him a stern look.

Shining nods again in understanding as Sonic's frown turns into a grin.

"Besides we have all the support we need right here right guys?" He asked as he turned to his pals.

Knuckles smirked. "Heh you bet Sonic. We can handle whatever those guys throw at us right Tails?" He asked as he slapped Tails back a bit

Tails who was looking at his mini Tails transmitter started to stumble a bit on his feet almost falling flat on his face. Lucky for him he had a sturdy balance so he was able to regain his balance as he turned to Knuckles annoyed a bit.

"Please don't do that you almost make me break something that takes me at least a week to fix." He said referring to his transmitter. "At any rate why did you do that?"

"I was seeing if you were paying attention." Knuckles said smirking. AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Sonia, all gave a small giggle at Tails as he looked a bit dumbfounded by Knuckles response.

"Classic dear Miles." Rarity said sarcastically.

Tails, though, then narrowed his eyes as a sign of annoyance, as he then looked at his transmitter again, "Very funny guys." He said as he continued on his work. Silver then walked closer to his fox companion and looked at the screen of his transmitter.

"What are you doing anyhow Tails?" He asked curiously, to which Tails frowned.

"I'm checking on the coordinates Luna provided us" He answered, "The mountain range looks bigger than anything we have ever seen before and only the Chaos gods knows what is hiding in there."

He then sighed and pulled the transmitter away from his face as he then looked at Silver.

"Thankfully as always I'm two steps ahead of the game." He said confidently. Silver grows curious.

"How so?" He asks.

"Well… Fluttershy do your remember that secret project I was working on?" He asked his GF. Fluttershy nods as she remembered Miles mentioning about his project time and again before the flutterbat incident.

"Yes Miles I recall but… you never told me what it was you were making." She said

"Well…" He then pushes a button on the Transmitter where blueprints of two small machines popped up. They all looked at them as Espio spoke.

"What are these Tails?" He asks curiously.

"There mini drones used for scanning whole cavern structures. These will help us generate a map of the tunnels so we aren't going in blind." He then looked at Fluttershy and took her by the hand, "Otherwise…"

"We'll be going in unprepared and unprotected." Fluttershy continued on her BF's thoughts. Tails nods trying not to hide or worry Fluttershy too much.

Sunset was left in thought for a second before speaking. "Well at least we know one thing… this is not going to be an easy task that's for sure."

Applejack shrugs. "Yes but it's not anything we can't handle. We just need the right plan and the perfect timing."

"I couldn't agree with you any more than I do right now Applejack." After hearing that voice everyone turned as Luna, Celestia, and Aleena all enter the room.

"Princess Luna so nice to see you again" Sunset said as she bowed. Luna smiled and then looked around as if looking for someone.

"Has Shadow arrived yet?" She asked. Everyone had shook there head as a sign that he was not here yet. Luna then nods in understanding but then spots a mirror as she looks to be checking if she looked good enough for Shadow. Rainbow had entered the room not to long ago and decided to talk with Luna as she flew over to her.

Twilight in the meanwhile came up to So if as she tapped his shoulder. Sonic then turns around.

"Hey Twily what's up?" He asked.

"Well I have been thinking Sonic… do you have any clues as to why Sally decided to stay in Ponyville?" Twilight asked curiously. "I mean I would think she was going to help us with the attack with us."

Sonic smirked as he wrapped his arms around Twilight's waist, "Of course she will." He answered, "She said she wanted to talk with Nicole a bit and… she said she had a surprise s planned for us plus she also said she wanted to make sure the town is safe Twilight. She's always like that when something big is about to come."

Twilight smiled at him, "Well I think that's sweet of her." She said as she then kissed him on the lips. Sonic smiled as he kissed back passionately for a bit

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash walked over to Luna as she noticed her excitement, "Hey, Princess." She spoke. To which Luna looked at her.

"Yes, Rainbow?" She asked.

Rainbow smirked, "I want to talk with you about this whole love triangle ordeal." She said. "Are you sure your ok with this?"

Luna had given it a thought before turning and nodding. "Well I have to admit it will take a bit for me to adapt to this… however I do believe that it will work out just fine. After all as long as I get to be by Shadows side I don't mind sharing him. However I am pleased to be sharing him with someone who he feels just as passionate about to love so much like he does with me."

Rainbow smiled at the compliment and brushed the back of her head.

"Thanks your majesty I appreciate that… oh hey I did have this one idea we can do to Shadow after this is all over… if your interested." Rainbow said as she developed a naughty grin. Luna developed her own grin liking where Rainbow was going with this.

"Please tell me more about this idea of yours." Luna said.

However, Rainbow could explain her thoughts they then heard the doors got opened, and looked at the one who was standing in the doorway. And that's when Luna and Rainbow Dash went moist and flustered. It was Shadow and Spike who were standing in the doorway into the room with Shadow now dressed in a white jacket and pants, black boots, and black shirt with two upper buttons unbuttoned, thus revealing his chest fur.

Spike was wearing a purple jacket, pants, and boots while having a green buttoned shirt underneath. Shadow looked as calm and badass as he always looks while Spike looked a bit embarrassed to be both late and silly wearing this outfit compared to what everyone else is wearing. He then stepped into the room, and bowed to the Queen of Mobius. Aleena then smirked at this, while Spike in the meantime approached Twilight.

"Hey Twilight… sorry I'm late…" he said apologizing to her and Sonic.

Sonic smirked. "I'm guessing Shadow wanted you to arrive in style?" Sonic asked. Spike just gives a big sigh before nodding slowly. Twilight however just smiled.

"Well I think you look great, very formal for a meeting." She said patting Spikes head. Spike just gave an awkward chuckle.

"Thanks I guess." He said.

"Rise Agent Shadow the Hedgehog." Aleena commanded to the Dark Hedgehog. Shadow did as the queen ordered.

"My Queen." He spoke then turned to the two equine princesses, "Princesses." He said as he bowed to them though Luna then shot a flirtatious smile and fluttered her eyes at him giving him an approval to his attire. Rainbow had a look of moist on her face as she couldn't help but had her eyes sparkling in crush.

Shadow obviously saw their faces, but managed to remain cold on their reactions, though, he had to admit, it was given too hard to not shot a smirk at them. He then cleared his throat and looked at all the members of the council.

"Beg your forgiveness for my late." He said in his usual manner.

Sonic then grinned, "Oh, no worries, Shadow." He said, a mocking tone in his voice, "I perfectly understand that you spend your night in thirty different poses."

Surprisingly for him, everybody in the room did not appreciate his attempt to joke, and looked at him with widened eyes. Sonic then just started to lose that grin from his joke, and glanced to observe every person in this room but only to see them staring at him questioningly. Even his families and wife. He then lifted up his eyebrow, and spread his arms to the sides shrugging..

"What?" He asked, to which Luna, and Rainbow Dash gifted him by the deeply furrowed eyebrows of their own, certainly not appreciating his attempts to make a fun on their man. Seeing their faces, Sonic grew worried, though, he was more worried about Luna's reaction than RD's, because as a Princess of the Night, and one of the most powerful beings in Equestria, she could definitely make a hedgeburger out of him, despite her being a vegetarian.

Aleena shook her head over the misbehavior of her son, and looked at Shadow again, "Don't be." She said, "At least you're here now."

"Yeah." Manic spoke in as he walked over to them two, and stopped next to his mother, "You may find it ridiculous, but we're actually glad for once you showed up."

Sonic, who have finally managed to escape Luna's glare, sneaked up to his mother's left side, and shot another grin at Shadow.

"Yeah." He said, prompting his dark colleague to utter a sigh of frustration, "When I heard of your wound, I became worried, dude. I am not about to lose my favorite rival." Hearing this, Luna smacked her face in annoyance, as if feeling Shadow's pain about the blue hedgehog's teasings. The dark hedgehog, however, managed to keep himself cold, despite the fact that inside his mind, he already wanted to launch a little chaos spear right into Sonic's gut.

"I'm flattered." Shadow said neutrally, a bit annoyed by the never ended Royal trolling. Rainbow Dash then pfft'd as she soared up in the air, and floated over to her boyfriend. She then landed on his left shoulder, and grinned at the blue member of the council, by tossing one leg over the other.

"Hold still, Blue boy!" She mocked him, "He's mine! You should've use your chance when you had it." After she said this, everyone in the room, uttered a loud laughter. Everyone but Sonic, who just rolled his eyes over Dash's joke. Luna giggled harder than the rest of them, glad to see that Dash is defending Shadow from anymore terrible jokes, and then she walked over to her man, and stopped on his left as she put a hand on his shoulder and shot a loving smile at him, not even pretending to hide it.

"And now." She said, as she then glanced towards the rest of council, "Let's start the discussion of our plan."

Espio turned dead serious, and his seriousity was enough to form a pride smirk on the face of the dark Mobian, as Shadow was glad to see that at least someone besides Luna can take his plans seriously.

"What kind of plan have you and Princess Luna developed?" He asked in his ninja manner, to which Shadow's grin turned even more wide and confident.

 **NSH: Alright there we go another chapter done and over. Now the plan is coming together… Now it all comes down to the next chapter where probably all hell is breaking loose.**

 **BHG: That's true. The next chapter might be decisive in the fates of Mobians and Equestrians. And who knows, maybe our heroes will finally meet with Mephiles himself?**

 **NSH: Maybe. In any case yep and pretty soon after that and maybe another chapter we'll start on the like bonus adventures. Now if I wasn't clear about it beforehand these bonus adventures happened at random times during the events of the full story so we're clear. Just so it doesn't confuse anyone.**

 **BHG: True.**

 **NSH: Anyways thanks again everybody for reading and sticking with us. Hope you guys will like the next few chapters. Until next time this NSH and BHG signing off.**

 **BHG: STAY IN POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… *flew off into the space like a Superman***

 **NSH: *looks in the sky at the hole in his roof* Great… Now I have to call the roof repair man.**


End file.
